Esposos y Amantes
by Angy Granchester
Summary: Candy y Terry se habían casado después de ser amantes por un tiempo bajo un reglamento poco común en las parejas. Sera que el verdadero amor surja entre ellos? Los personajes originales pertenecen a sus creadoras Nagita y Yumiko. Espero que les guste. Terryfic. una historia incontenible llena de pasion. algunos personajes mantienen su esencia original. Imagen de Loreley
1. Chapter 1

Primero amantes, una pasion incontenible, luego un matrimonio, . historia distinta. Candy y Terry. Todo empezo como una aventura libre, abierta sin saber que puede traer el destino. Historia diferente para entretenimiento. Espero que les guste.

 _Los Granchester habían construido un matrimonio. Hace 8 meses atrás que se habían casado después de 10 meses de un noviazgo extraño para muchos y de lo más común para otros. Como todo matrimonio a la hora de sus votos se había prometido fidelidad, respeto, estar en las buenas y las malas en fin. Terence Granchester se había convertido en un productor de cine a sus 28 años y ella había quedado al cuidado de su madrina a los 15 años quien luego dejo el mundo de los vivos cuando la chica tenía 18 años. Sus padres tuvieron un percance en un avión comercial de su propiedad desapareciendo y dejando a Candice White sola en la Orfandad. A sus escasos años, la muchachita de expresivos ojos verdes y cabellos tan rubios como el sol, se abrió paso en el mundo de la publicidad. A pesar de los sucesos en su vida, se preparó y llego a ser directora de una de las más prestigiosas revistas del corporativo publicitario. El, ahora a sus 30 años y ella 28. Se conocieron en su empresa de publicidad en el que Candice White quien mostraba un temperamento fuerte e indomable le atrajo enormemente el monumento de hombre que sus ojos una vez vieron y quedó prendada de esa galanura y porte de caballero irresistible. Las revistas de publicidad son muy importantes y resultan una excelente opción para las empresas y sobre todo aquellas que promueven el arte. Las pautas publicitarias eran una herramienta importante. La empresa constaba de varios ejecutivos que se encargaban de hacer los contratos con las empresas más importantes de la ciudad, a veces de diferentes partes del país._

 _Patricia O 'Brian, su ejecutivo estrella, Archie su financiero y Annie la asistente financiera, estos últimos habían formado un lindo matrimonio y la primera empezaba a salir con Stear el mejor diseñador gráfico y publicitario, hermano de Archí y cuñado de Annie por supuesto._

 _Año y medio atrás_

 _Era la reunión que se llevaba a cabo en la sala 1 especial para las demostraciones de las campañas publicitarias._

 _-Bien señores- hablo Candy White de 26 años- creo que hemos quedado de acuerdo con las pautas, sus momentos de transmisión. Se pasaran las veces que ustedes lo decidan, el paquete por tiempo les resulta más factible y el precio es menos golpeador. Que les parece? Por favor piénsenlo y nos da una respuesta lo más pronto posible. Les hemos puesto las ventajas que ustedes recibirán al respecto y las excelentes ganancias que obtendrían…. Se los garantizo!_

 _-Nos pondremos en contacto con usted en cuanto tengamos unas firmas que son importantes._

 _Candy había terminado con la presentación publicitaria sobre una marca importante de ropa. Su asistente una mujer de unos 35 años se convirtió en su mano derecha por su gran capacidad, la campaña tratada de marcas gano miles de fanáticos en los Estados unidos aunque hubo muchas que se mostraban negativos, pese a la adversidad las ganancias fueron extremas._

 _-Candy, esperemos que esta sea la primera de muchas que nos lluevan. Necesitamos sacar a flote la empresa._

 _-Sí, los estados financieros no me son alentadores- comento asomando un dejo de tristeza-. Archie dice que hay que inyectarle una cantidad considerable de capital para que podamos avanzar. Si no lo logramos creo que…._

 _-Por favor no lo digas!, esperemos que pronto vengas más clientes. Por ahora hay que dar todo de sí al cien por ciento._

 _-Tienes mucha razón! No debo ser pesimista. No desearía perder la empresa, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres._

 _-Ya verás como todo cambiara!_

 _-No veo como las cosas puedan cambiar. A menos que me case con un millonario- dijo riendo para hacer liviana la situación.- pero hasta eso está anulado en mi vida._

 _-No hables de esa manera! Estas muy joven aun para pensar esas tonterías!_

 _-No lo sé Deborah!... ¡no quiero sacrificar lo que tengo!- luego de quedar en silencio por varios minutos pregunto- Que hay en agenda?_

 _\- La siguiente junta Granchester. Ardlay & asociados a las 2 de la tarde. Tienes solo media hora._

 _Granchester. Ardlay & asociados Además de la compañía de cine eran dueños de otros negocios de forma independientes. Candice se sentía cansada, pero así era el trabajo habría querido delegar esa reunión en Deborah su asistente y estuvo tentada a hacerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde la hora esta sobre y sobre todo era Responsable._

 _-Candice?, Granchester y asociados ya están aquí - dijo su asistente con los portafolios preparados- tengo la propuesta que quizás sería buena para ellos. El señor me hablo sobre promoción de nuevos diseños de ropa. Algo más…ha venido el propio Granchester._

 _-No tiene nada de raro!...muchos empresarios vienen directamente a hacer estos contratos. No los hagamos esperar más tiempo! ...Ya me han contado que el dueño es un gruñón insoportable y bastante desconfiado- Susurro la ejecutiva y Deborah rio con la frase._

 _La Mujer elegantemente vestida como toda una ejecutiva era siempre objeto de pensamientos escandalosos y atrevidos. Sobre todo para la mente pervertida del moreno con ojos color miel que desde que entro su vista se congelo en la figura de la mujer No era tan alta, pero si esbelta y la brillantez de su cabello contrastaban con la luz artificial, la hacían ver como un ángel. Sus ojos verdes, como hermosas esmeraldas brillaban tal si fuesen chispas encendidas y resplandecientes en medio de la oscuridad._

 _Granchester había llegado con uno de sus socios minoritarios Niel Lagan en representación Ardlay quien tenía otros negocios que atender en Chicago.._

 _-Buenas Tardes Señores! Es un placer atenderlos, por favor tomen asiento!...iremos al…._

 _-Un momento- interrumpió intempestivamente- no me lo tome a mal señorita, pero yo pedí hablar con el jefe de esta empresa. Deseo tratar el asunto personalmente con él…._

 _-Señor…._

 _\- Si no está entonces vendremos en otra ocasión- White se mostró molesta y con sumo énfasis dijo:_

 _-Señor! Esta es una empresa seria. Si a usted se le dijo que hablaría con el jefe así se ha hecho._

 _-Entonces dígame dónde está? Me han recomendado este lugar como el mejor! Según la persona que lo_

 _Administra es muy eficiente y los méritos que se ha ganado de otras empresas me han despertado la curiosidad. Así que quiero trabajar con él. Por favor no puedo perder más el tiempo!_

 _-Lo siento Sr. Granchester, pero aquí el único que está haciendo perder el tiempo es usted?_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _\- Candice ya no podía ocultar su enojo. El hombre le parecía irritante- Tal parece que usted no indago primero el nombre del dueño de este lugar, como es que entonces lo buscaría?- Deborah- llamo entonces a su asistente- ¿El señor no tiene conocimiento del nombre del dueño?_

 _-Pues, se le envió un correo con la cita fijada. Allí figura el nombre- Contesto la mujer tímidamente al ver la tensión que se había formado en la sala._

 _-¿Puede usted buscar en su correo el nombre, Señor Granchester?- pregunto mostrando una mueca de enojo y sus brazos posados en la cintura. Inexplicablemente Granchester sonrió al verla de esa manera._

 _-Bien!- dejemos eso a un lado. No me importa saber si hablo o no con el dueño- empecemos con las propuestas para la campaña._

 _Candy se exaspero, pero poco a poco se fue relajando. Ese hombre la irritaba y su sonrisa cínica y de medio lado provocaba agarrarlo por los pelos, fue calmando su enojo bien disimulado, no le convenía.-Necesito hacerle varias preguntas: Tengo entendido que desea promocionar diseños exclusivos de Ropa, ¿De cuánto tiempo desea la pauta publicitaria? Y las horas que ve la factibilidad de ser publicada. Solo son datos que usted de forma general me debe proporcionar nosotros nos encargaremos de presentarle la propuesta adaptándola a sus necesidades y luego de tener el material listo usted podrá verlo y dar el visto bueno para ser pautado._

 _-Bien! Por ahora quiero publicidad con respecto a ese negocio que acabo de obtener….Sé que este tipo de lugares se promocionan solo prácticamente, pero quiero hacerlo extenso. Necesito una pauta de unos 45 segundos y que pueda ser transmitido cada 30 minutos durante todo un mes._

 _-….Muy bien- La Rubia mujer pensó unos minutos e hizo varias anotaciones en su laptop- "Lo tengo! Tenemos mucha experiencia con ese tipo de negocios así que esto lo tendrá en tres días. Será posible que se presenten a nuestras oficinas en tres días preferiblemente por la mañana a las 10 am para ser más exactos._

 _-Perfecto!_

 _-El día de mañana enviare a un fotógrafo para hacer las muestras necesarias. Tomar un video y varias tomas del lugar y es posible que obtengamos información con sus empleados ¿Usted nos dará autorización con eso?_

 _-Por supuesto!_

 _-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos!_

 _-Fue un placer…señorita…..._

 _-Candice White!_

 _-Candice White?- Terry pensó por unos segundos, el nombre se le hacía conocido, pero…_

 _-Así es Candice White, la dueña de este lugar- Terry se sintió apenado por su actitud y comprendió la rabieta sin sentido que había hecho. Fue el turno de Candy mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica que lo doblego.- Mi empresa es muy seria Señor Granchester y no me gusta hacerle perder el tiempo a nadie._

 _-Mil disculpas por lo anterior!. Me porte como un estúpido. Nunca pensé que usted fuese la dueña de todo esto._

 _-Y por qué no? Solo porque soy mujer Señor Granchester? Por favor no subestima mi inteligencia!_

 _-Oh, no no quise decir eso!...yo…._

 _-¡Olvídelo!. ¡Hasta mañana!- Candy salió del lugar y tras ella Terence Granchester le ofrecía una vez más disculpas-No se preocupe! Dije que está olvidado- la mujer apresuraba su paso._

 _-Pues no lo parece? Sigue enojada conmigo!, por favor quiero enmendar mi comportamiento nefasto_

 _-Que bien que reconoce que es usted un presumido, arrogante y nefasto!_

 _-Sí, lo reconozco, pero usted sigue enfadada_

 _-Ya le dije que no señor. No puedo estarlo usted es mi cliente!_

 _-Entonces acepte una invitación a cenar hoy por favor, solo así sabré que usted ya no está enojada conmigo._

 _-Una cena? Oh no por favor Señor!_

 _-Por favor Señora Candice!- al parecer el hombre no la dejaría en paz, parecía una mosca pegada, Candy veía que él, no desistiría así que…_

 _-Está bien acepto!- palabras que se repetirían meses después._

 _Ella le concedió la dirección de su casa y Terence llego por ella a las 7 de la noche en punto como todo un inglés. Estaba hermosamente enfundada en un elegante vestido azul pegado a su cuerpo enmarcando su silueta y su cintura a la altura de sus rodillas, con un escote un poco atrevido. El corazón de Granchester dio un vuelco, reconoció que la mujer era preciosa y muy elegante. El corazon de la ejecutiva mujer dejo de latir por instantes cuando vio a ese hombre apuesto dolorosamente hermoso vestido de manera formal, era un adonis con ese cuerpo esculpido por los dioses. Sintió las ganas de tocar sus brazos, pero se contuvo. El hombre le gustaba, claro que le gustaba y mucho._

 _Subieron a su auto un Maybach Excelero que el mismo conducía._

 _-Y bien! Donde me lleva?- pregunto Candy de manera despreocupada._

 _-Ah! Bueno conozco un lindo y acogedor lugar que estoy seguro le gustara? Es decir lo digo porque es bastante discreto._

 _-…. Ella levanto una ceja arguyendo que el tipo era bastante arrogante- No era necesario todo esto!. No acostumbro a salir con mis clientes, pero…. bien lo tomare como una cita de negocios._

 _-Está bien!, pero no hablaremos de negocios!_

 _-¡No creo que podamos hablar de otra cosa! Yo a usted no lo conozco y si he aceptado esta salida ha sido para dejarle en claro que el negocio entre usted y yo me interesa en gran manera.¡ No quiero más malentendidos!_

 _\- Esta bien y lo comprendo, entonces no es tarde para entablar una bonita amistad, no lo crees?_

 _\- ¿amistad?...Yo no creo en eso de la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer!- en realidad a veces ni en la amistad femenina se puede confiar._

 _-Lo dices por algo en particular?_

 _-Si….no…Bueno si, pero no he venido a hablar de eso.- dijo Candice seriamente- su pasado era pasado y ese desconido no tenia meritos para saberlo._

 _-No se enoje!, no preguntare nada más!_

 _-Mejor así._

 _Minutos después_

 _-Mire hemos llegado! Le gusta verdad- dijo al momento de ver como sus lindos ojos verdes se iluminaban del panorama- vera en su interior!- le ayudo a bajar del auto y le dio su brazo para que ella lo tomara y entrar al elegante lugar._

 _-Sí… es muy bonito, Señor Terence- dijo fríamente._

 _-Por favor llámame Terry!_

 _-Entonces tu dime Candy!. Aunque preferiría mantener la distancia, sin embargo me da igual- comento subiendo sus hombros._

 _Ambos se sentaron en un lugar al aire libre alejado de las personas en el salón principal. Pidieron la especialidad y degustaron de una copa de vino._

 _-Entonces!, ya no estas enojada conmigo?_

 _-Claro que no lo estoy!, es solo que…._

 _-Te reitero mis disculpas y todo esto es solo para ofrecértelas nuevamente._

 _-Disculpas aceptadas!_

 _Terminaron de cenar y estuvieron en el lugar hasta las 10 de la noche. Candy pidió irse pues al día siguiente tenía mucho trabajo y no quería desvelarse._

 _-Gracias por todo Terry! Y por favor esto queda aquí. ¿Tú me entiendes verdad?_

 _-Claro que lo entiendo!. No quieres que sepan que saliste con tu cliente!_

 _-Por supuesto!._

 _La dejo en su casa y se dirigió a la suya. Acostado en su cama reviso su celular, el número de ella lo había ingresado en sus contactos y ahora la tenía en su WhatsApp. Abrió la foto de ella y la guardo en galería. Le gustaba esa mujer, pero la vida que llevaba le agradaba también, no es que pensara en matrimonio, eso no estaba en sus planes pues su libertad era tan preciada que nunca nadie ha podido hacer que la abandone. La chica le atraía._

" _Quizás pudiera tener una aventurilla con ella"._

 _Al siguiente día_

 _La visita a la empresa de "Diseños exclusivos Granchester" se realizó las fotos y videos necesarios para la campaña de los nuevos diseños. El día de la reunión llego y Stear presento la propuesta que a los ojos de Granchester resulto alentadora e interesante. Vio que tendría muy buenos resultados. Entonces se echó a andar la grabación y listo. Se harían las pautas necesarias y al siguiente dia estaría todo listo para la transmisión._

 _-Perfecto! Se han lucido extraordinariamente!- tengo la confianza que todo será un éxito….. Bien debo informarle a mi otro socio para que esté al tanto de la situación. ¿Qué opinas Niels?-este estuvo muy callado cosa rara que Terry pudo notar- sobre la publicidad_

 _-Eh? Me parece perfecta!. Si con esto tendremos buenas ganancias.- dijo levantando sus hombros de forma despreocupada- todo esta bien._

 _Terry rodo los ojos, no le agradaba mucho al sujeto que tenía por socio minoritario. Solo por ser sobrino de Albert su gran amigo es que lo habia aceptado, mas no digerido como tal, pero había momentos que el tipo le exasperaba y quería mandarlo a la luna sin boleto de regreso. Niels había heredado una pequeña fortuna que sus padres dejaron al morir y la invirtió en la compañía de su Tío. En principio Terry se mostró reacio a aceptarlo. Habiendo cuestionado con Albert el por qué no le daba sociedad en las compañías independientes, es decir en las que no figuraba Terry para nada. El Rubio había dicho que conociendo el carácter de Niels era mejor tenerlo cerca. Las otras empresas pertenecientes a Albert estaban siendo atendidas por Georges un hombre de extrema confianza y solo una vez por mes le informaban sobre la trayectoria y el movimiento de estas. Luego regresaba y se entraba de lleno en las que tenía sociedad con Terry siendo la compañía de Cine y el consorcio Bancario._

 _-Bueno ya que todo está listo, no retiramos señores._

 _-Señor Granchester. Gracias por elegirnos. ¡Vera que no se arrepentirá!- dijo Candy extendiéndole una hermosa sonrisa._

 _Terence regreso a sus oficinas debía atender algunos asuntos con el productor de la próxima película._

 _-Robert como va todo con las grabaciones? Tengo entendido que los nuevos actores son muy buenos._

 _-Sí, la audición fue un éxito y contamos con 10 actores nuevos entre ellos 2 actrices._

 _-Ah, sí? Entonces deben ser excelentes, para ser escogidos por ti, me lo espero! Tú siempre te has caracterizado por ser un buen productor y tienes buen ojo con esos detalles._

 _-Tú también …no te quedas atrás!. Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste._

 _Paso una semana Candy y Terry no se habían visto. Terry a pesar que la tenía en sus contactos no había llamado, obviamente no habia un ¿por que? de hacerlo. Recordaba sus palabras de "No acostumbro a salir con mis clientes", ". Esto se queda aquí"- Ella tiene razón!- bajo al primer piso y se dirigió al área de las grabaciones, alli se encontraban en pleno rodaje. Se sentó alejado viendo las actuaciones de las chicas. Tiempo después susurro- Muy bueno, si en verdad, Robert tenía razón, esas mujeres tienen talento- susurro en su interior._

 _-Oye! Te dignaste a venir eh?- saludo Albert- pensé que te habías olvidado de la empresa._

 _-No, no claro que no! Ya te comente sobre el negocio de los diseños, sabes que eso estuvo estancado, por la enfermedad de mi madre. Gracias a Dios no quedo en la quiebra por falta de dirección. Ella quiso que me hiciera cargo y en su memoria lo hare._

 _-Cambiando de tema Terry, haz visto a los nuevos actores?_

 _-Sí, bueno de hecho baje para conocerlos, pero solo he visto a las dos chicas, la escena que he presenciado estuvo muy buena, si no que excelente._

 _-Sí, Robert hizo un buen trabajo al escogerlos de 200 aspirantes_

 _-Además, las chicas están muy lindas. no te parece?_

 _Las mujeres no le quitaban la vista de encima al hermoso portento de hombre y Albert no se quedaba atrás, el Rubio de aspecto maravilloso parecía un príncipe en todo su esplendor._

 _-Mary! Ya viste quien está allí? A unos escasos metros de nosotras?_

 _-Sí, el dueño de todo este imperio…Terence Granchester- contesto Susana la otra actriz- en las revistas es bello, pero en persona es endemoniadamente perfecto!_

 _-Es verdad!... Mira el que está junto a él, ese esta para comérselo también._

 _-Sí, pero a mí me gusta Terence Granchester!- contesto Susana con cara de cazadora- cueste lo que me cueste será mío._

 _-Bueno! Tendrás que luchar con media humanidad!. Dicen que tiene muchas amantes! Que nadie ha podido hacerlo de una sola mujer._

 _-Ah, sí? Pues peor para ellas!...ese bombón será exclusivamente para mí. Siempre he obtenido lo que quiero en lo que tengo de vida. Una de las cosas por lo que vine a las audiciones era para conocerlo._

 _-Entonces, tu no has venido para probar talento, sino para cazar marido, déjame decirte que lo dudo Susy. No te metas en camisa de 11 varas. No es un hombre fiel! No te tomara en cuenta, a la larga quizás solo te utilice para pasar el rato como lo ha hecho con tantas que salen lastimadas. Él nunca les promete nada. Solo las invita a pasar un rato agradable con él y quien no querría, si es un hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera tener. El no involucra su corazón. Solo vive el momento y pobre de la que se enamore de un hombre así._

 _-Pues yo lo hare cambiar de actitud!_

 _-No te ciegues Susy!...saldrás lastimada. No te das cuenta que es un mujeriego. Para el no hay una sola mujer, son muchas las que existen. Por eso no se ha casado._

 _-Como sabes tú todo eso?...¿acaso también tu….?_

 _-Claro que no!...yo tengo mis pies muy puesto sobre tierra. No me hago falsas ilusiones!_

 _-Entonces si te gusta?_

 _-Basta ya Susanna! ¡Deja de hablar tonterías! y cállate que…. allí vienen hacia nosotras._

 _-Hola señoritas preciosas cómo están?- pregunto el chico de castaña cabellera y ojos azules_

 _-Buenos días Terence.- saludo la Rubia ojiazul con tanta confianza que Mary se avergonzó- estamos bien._

 _-Las vi mientras grababan y estuvieron excelentes!. Me da gusta que estén entre nosotros!-sonrió._

 _-Gracias- dijo la acompañante de Susy extendiendo su mano y presentándose ante el muchacho- soy Mary Anderson_

 _-Yo soy Susanna Marlow - la sonrisa de Terry la descoloco. El muchacho tenía el cabello corto con algunos mechones largos que caían en su frente un poco perlada por el sudor y enmarcaba sus facciones varoniles, una nariz perfilada y, ¡esos ojos!. Eran el color más hermoso que había visto un azul intenso que llamaba a la provocación y hacía que sus rodillas parecieran desvanecerse._

 _-Yo soy Albert y también comparto el lugar con mi amigo Terry, es decir ambos somos dueños de la compañia. Espero que todo sea excelente y les vaya muy bien._

 _-Un gusto! Bueno me retiro! Las dejo para que descansen y sigan con su trabajo! No quiero desconcentrarlas con mi presencia._

 _La campaña publicitaria fue todo un éxito y al cabo de un mes todo estaba sobre ruedas. A la empresa de diseños llegaban las más importantes celebridades. Los diseños de grandes costos eran los más vendidos y un cliente Elisa era una de las compradoras. Esta se había casado con un exitoso y rico magnate James Cheshire de la sociedad Londinense, hermana de Niel Lagan, además de ser muy déspota al tratar a las personas de baja condición social._

 _Pasaron varios días más y Terry iba en su auto deportivo cuando diviso a la distancia a la hermosa Rubia de ojos verdes que salía de su Residencial._

 _-Terry?...Hola!_

 _-Hola Candy, como has estado?_

 _-Bien, gracias, pero y tú? Venias o estabas de paso?_

 _-Yo….- el muchacho no encontraba las palabras adecuadas- iba pasando y me dije si podrías aceptar una invitación._

 _-Otra?...no, no no….gracias! pero no me interesa._

 _-Ya no soy tu cliente, bueno por el momento! Necesitare de tus servicios el proximo mes, mientras….._

 _Candy hubiese querido tenerlo de nuevo como cliente. La empresa necesitaba de mas capital._

 _-Terry!- Candy dio un resoplido- ¿Que pretendes con todo esto?_

 _-Solo invitarte, ¿acaso es algo malo lo que quiero?, solo ser un buen amigo._

 _-Depende si el ser mi amigo tiene un propósito, cual es a todo esto?._

 _-Pasarla bien! contigo por supuesto. Tu me gustas mucho Candy._

 _-A ver si estoy entiendo!...¿Que me estas proponiendo?_

 _-Vamos Candy! ya no somos unos niños!...Que crees que te estoy proponiendo?- dijo mostrando su endemoniada sonrisa de lado._

 _-Terry te voy a hablar muy en serio, pero no puede ser aquí. Entremos a mi casa y hablamos por favor._

 _-Pero ibas de salida, no?, podria regresar en otro momento!_

 _-No, entra de una vez! Quieres?- deja tu auto allí, Máximo los cuidara, no te preocupes!_

 _Una vez dentro de la Residencia. Candy se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de Té._

 _-Por favor siéntate!. Enseguida regreso!- la observaba detenidamente, tenía un semblante de misterio que Terry quería descubrir….minutos después llega con la deliciosa infusión y le ofrece una taza al Cineasta._

 _-Me tienes en suspenso…..por qué tanta seriedad y ceremonia?_

 _-Te hablare claro!. Puesto que tú ya lo has hecho._

 _Terry se mantenía en silencio expectante de lo que Candy diría._

 _-Tú quieres que seamos amantes?, no es así?... debería estar ciega si te digo que no me gustas y que no me había dado cuenta de lo que quieres._

 _-Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué dices?_

 _-No, yo hare las preguntas!...¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? O más bien si nosotros tuviésemos algo, que esperas tú de todo eso?_

 _-Ya te lo dije….Solo pasar un rato rico contigo._

 _-Pues que bien que lo tienes claro! Porque yo no deseo comprometer mis sentimientos con nadie. No creo en el amor, ese no existe. Todos los hombres no son más que seres que habitan el planeta porque no encontraron otro lugar. Los hay unos ricos y atractivos, elegantes y estúpidos- una sonrisa débil salió- el amor no existe. No voy a negar que me gustes tú también, pero tampoco podría llegar amarte. Me gusta mi libertad y quiero que así todo continúe. Me siento tan bien conmigo misma que por esa razón no he buscado relación alguna._

 _-Entonces? Que dices de mi propuesta?_

 _-Creo haberte respondido, pero te reafirmo" me prometí vivir. Nadie merece el sufrimiento de otra persona y yo seré feliz a mi manera, viviendo la vida a como me plazca"._

 _-Y cuál es esa manera?- pregunto un Terry desconcertado._

 _-Salir con quien yo quiera sin rendirles cuentas a nadie. Eso es magnífico! Hacer lo que me plazca y se me antoje. Si me quiero acostar con uno y con otro, bien pueda lo hare! Sin compromisos y sin ataduras. Así que ya estas advertido!. Si tú quieres algo conmigo, no quiero que me pidas nada más, porque nada más te daré._

 _-Bien! Estamos hablando el mismo idioma….yo tampoco quiero compromisos, ni ataduras. Sin que uno le reclame al otro._

 _-Entonces…excelente que no te importe, porque a mí no me importara lo que hagas con tu vida, eso sí las cosas deben ser de común acuerdo y si uno de los dos no quiere debemos respetarlo. Pues no será una obligación. ¿Entendido?_

 _El muchacho se fue acercando lentamente a Candy, el deseo que sentía por ella crecía rápidamente y su entrepierna lo sentía, tomo sus labios y la beso apasionadamente. Ella correspondió a ese beso, al principio le pareció sencillo e insignificante, pero luego la pasión contenida se desbordo._

 _-Saldrás?_

 _-Ya no iré a ningún lado! ¡Me quedare aquí viendo una peli!. Luego me meteré en la cama._

 _-Podemos vernos mañana?_

 _-Claro! En tu casa o aquí?_

 _-En la mía! Los empleados duermen al fondo y nadie más sube sino hasta el día siguiente, así estaremos más cómodos._

 _-Buena idea! Entonces vienes por mí a eso de las 7 de la noche._

 _-Perfecto!_

 _Terry se retiró dejando a Candy llena de miles de preguntas de si lo que haría estaría bien. Si valía la pena involucrarse con ese hombre. Si valía la pena entregarse solo por pasión. Ella solo quería vivir y mientras no se metiera el corazón todo estaría muy bien. Además que ese hombre le gustaba a rabiar. La noche llego y cada uno en sus pensamientos cansados de recordar la conversación sostenida se quedaron dormidos cada uno en sus casas._

 _-Buenos días Deborah? Que hay de nuevo? Hay alguna novedad?_

 _-No Candy!. Todo está en perfecto orden!_

 _-Bueno espero que así siga todo- comento_

 _La mañana transcurrió sin novedades, salvo que tenían trabajo, un cliente de una empresa de vehículos solicitaría los servicios publicitarios. Llego la tarde también y dieron las 7 menos 5 minutos. Pensaba confirmar la cita al ver lo tarde y decirle que la esperara sin falta, pues se encontraba analizando varias propuestas. Un mensaje por WhatsApp la saco de su quebradero de cabeza. Lo atendió y leyó que decía:_

" _ **Te espero con ansias, esta noche te prometo será inolvidable"**_

 _Una sonrisa salió de sus labios y en ese momento hacia su entrada a la oficina un amigo y eterno enamorado de la Rubia ejecutiva sacándola de su distracción._

 _-Buenas noches Candy, ¿Cómo es que aun sigues aquí?- Que pregunta tan tonta se dijo Candy. Era Andres McQuaid un joven Londinense que Candy conoció años atrás cuando recién cumplía 20 años y con quien mantuvo una relación esporádica no llegando a mas que salidas y besos. Ahora trabajaba en la empresa en control y calidad, la relación cayo en amistad, pero la atracción persistía.-pensé que ya estabas en tu casa, pero vi luces encendida._

 _-Sí, estoy viendo la propuesta más factible para la promoción de los nuevos autos, pero creo que me iré por esta- dijo señalándole una carpeta de color amarillo mostrandole al hombre y luego pasando sus manos por su cabello que llevaba recogido, suspiro con aspecto cansado- será mejor que me vaya a descansar! Mañana es sábado y lo vere en casa con más calma…..de pronto recordó que debía enviar un mensaje a Terry._

 _-Pensaba…si podríamos salir?_

 _-Oh por Dios!_

 _-Que sucede?_

 _-son las 7:30pm. No me di cuenta que el tiempo paso volando. Debo irme enseguida!_

 _-Te acompaño a tu casa? Así podemos seguir conversando._

 _-No, no, no…no es necesario! Tengo una cita con mi cama. Otro día si te prometo._

 _-Está bien! Pero te acompañare hasta el estacionamiento. Así estaré un poco tranquilo que está todo bien._

 _-Bueno, vamos!_

 _Cuando llegaron a la estación el joven McQuad se despidió de Candy con un beso….en la boca….al cual ella acepto sin problemas, permitiéndole tomarla del talle y acercarla a su cuerpo. Ella cerco con sus brazos la nuca del hombre y este parecía que la quería succionar de un solo impulso. Era un tipo alto de unos 30 años muy elegante, su cabello castaño y sus ojos negros eran perfectamente hermosos. Se separaron para tomar respiración el beso había sido intensamente apasionado._

 _-Vamos Sube al auto. Si seguimos aquí y de este modo, terminaré haciéndote mia en este instante. Quiero verte partir!_

 _-No sería mala idea, sabes?- dijo coquetamente y dando una mirada en los alrededores del estacionamiento derecha e izquierda, le estampo un beso al hombre dejándolo sumamente anonadado- pero en otro momento ahora tengo que llegar a casa pronto!. Quizás suceda cuando menos lo pienses!._

 _El hombre solo sonrió y levantando una mano se despidió de Candy._

 _-Adiós, hasta mañana!._

 _La mujer arranco su auto y Andres también, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que a la distancia el auto de Terry Granchester estaba estacionado y su conductor había visto toda la escena completa. Ahora entendía el retraso de ella. Se apresuró a seguir el auto de Candy, pero en ese instante recibió un mensaje._

" _ **Terry, perdona la tardanza, pero estaba muy ocupada. Pronto estaré contigo"**_

" _ **Está bien, fui a dar una vuelta, por favor espérame"**_

 _Contesto ella-_ _ **Te espero!**_

 _Candy arribo a su casa y a los pocos minutos Terry llegaba en su auto._

 _-Disculpa Terry, pero se me hizo tarde y no me di cuenta. Estaba revisando algunas cosas._

 _-No importa! Ya estás aquí, eso es lo que cuenta!. Nos vamos?_

 _Si, solo que…._

 _-Deja tu auto y mañana te traeré._

 _Eran más de las ocho de la noche cuando llegaron a casa de Granchester. Bajaron del vehículo y llegaron hasta la puerta._

 _-Vamos Candy entra!_

 _Se quedó observando la estancia que estaba adornada con cuadros para ella un poco raro, en los que reflejaba personas de muchos siglos, con escudos y armas, aunque también le pareció interesante. Siguió el recorrido y al toparse con Terry este le esperaba con una copa de vino en las manos el cual le ofreció._

 _-Supongo que no has comido! Prefiere que cenemos?_

 _-Yo no tengo hambre y tú?_

 _-Tampoco….entonces?_

 _De repente ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Terry, el con ambas manos se posiciono del rostro de la mujer y demando un beso lleno de pasión, sintiendo en cada roce de los labios como acrecentaba su pasión y deseo. La tomo de las manos y se fueron al dormitorio._

 _-Ven!- la condujo a la cama y empezó a besarla sentía que cada beso la embriagaba de deseos, poco a poco se despojaron de sus ropas hasta yacer desnudos piel con piel, prodigándose caricias unas suaves otras más fuertes saciándose ambos su deseo carnal. Ese monumento de hombre la deseaba, ella podía verlo en sus ojos y en sus labios con su aspecto pulcro y su cuerpo bien definido era intimidante su mirar. La visión más hermosa de un hombre como Terence Granchester. Su virilidad explayada de pies a cabeza. Susurraba palabras que no eran audibles, pero sabía que ella tenía el mando en la situación. Lo tenía hipnotizado cual serpiente pareciese con su lengua tocando sus rincones prohibidos. El hombre jadeaba de placer y entonces ella sonrió, se sintió poderosa y el imponente, era diminuto envuelto en los placeres que ella le provocaba._

 _-Candy! Te deseo tanto que me quitas el sueño!_

 _-Ah! Si? y que harás para remediarlo? Ella mordía los labios del hombre y con una de sus manos toco su miembro que estaba fuerte y poderoso y lo apretó por completo, el jadeaba enardecido y ella disfrutaba tenerlo en sus manos literalmente._

 _Abrió sus ojos y la vio montada en su virilidad.-¡Tómame!...quiero sentirte!- demando ella cegada de placer jadeando al permitirle entrar y salir._

 _Entonces sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas para subir y bajar del lugar que lo estaba llevando…el mismísimo cielo. Ella abrió los ojos perpleja y sintió un dolor leve que paso de inmediato. Terry sintio la barrera un instante, pero al ver el rostro de la chica que no mostraba nada, no tomo importancia. Sus movimientos se hicieron acelerados y las embestidas eran como ráfagas. Juntos acabaron en esa posición, demando más de ella quería más de ella y la coloco bajo su cuerpo explorando cada rincón. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de ella contra su cuerpo masculino ofreciéndole las más puras de las pasiones, sin recato alguno, saboreando a placer los néctares que su cuerpo desprendía, no dejaba de besarla y con frenesí estrujaba sus pechos que encajaban perfectos en las prodigiosas manos del hombre. Ella le ofrecía más de su cuerpo. Sus pezones vivientes, erguidos demandaban atención. Comenzó a torturarla con movimientos circulares con las palmas de sus manos estos subían y bajaban debido a su respiración agitada. Con su boca, con sus labios, con su deliciosa lengua. De nuevo las embestidas feroces que acabaron con la poca cordura de ambos._

 _Cuando hubieron acabado cansados y con sus frentes perladas de sudor, se separaron cada uno del otro introduciéndose al baño por separado. El momento de pasión había pasado. Cuando regresaron a la cama una para recoger su ropa que había quedado piezas tiradas encima de esta y el otro para arreglarla y disponerse a dormir. En ese instante Terry toma las sabanas y una mancha en ella estuvo a la vista._

 _-Candy!- ella volteo, el tono de voz del hombre le causó sorpresa. El seguía sin hablar y dirigió su mirada hacia donde el hombre tenía la suya.- ¿Porque no me dijiste que eras virgen?- dijo con el ceño fruncido._

 _-¿Cómo? Ni yo misma lo sabía, eso no puede ser! Seguramente es algún otro problema!. ¡No era virgen antes de ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar- después de pensar un poco y ver la reacción del muchacho- Eso te molesta? Si es así, dejame decirte que no se en donde radicaría! Y si en realidad hubiese sido virgen ¿qué importa?, no veo el problema…. ¿Acaso estoy pidiéndote que te cases conmigo?...cambia en algo todo lo que hablamos?...espero que no Terry._

 _Terry no comprendía porque esas palabras le dolieron si entre ellos las cosas estaban más que claras. Candy tenía razón!. El que fuera o no virgen no debía importarle_

 _Así pasaron tres meses, la relación era la misma apasionada y clandestina. Candy cuando quería salir con otras personas lo hacía y Terry lo sabía, de igual manera Terry lo hacía y a ella le daba igual. Cada vez que se veían desfogaban toda su pasión, desnudaban sus cuerpos, pero no así sus almas ni su corazón y así la relación marchaba de maravilla, una relación perfecta para ellos, por nada del mundo cambiarían la forma de vivir que ambos habían construido. Susana era una de sus amantes eso era lo que decían, los veían siempre juntos, pero nada de eso había llegado a las planas de los periódicos. El empresario seguía siendo el soltero más cotizado y asediado de la ciudad._

 _-Tal parece que quieres arrasar con media poblacion femenina, eh?-Comento su socio y gran amigo Albert- deberías dejar unas cuantas mujeres para nosotros- hablo dirigiendo su mirada a su sobrino que se mantenía inmutable. Verdad Niels?- este ni siquiera los vio._

 _-Eso no es verdad? La gente siempre habla de más! No voy a negar que he salido una que otra vez con varias chicas, pero…._

 _-No es necesario que cuentes. Déjalo allí!. Solo te digo que cuando encuentres a la mujer de tu vida, será demasiado tarde._

 _-Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Con tu trayectoria y reputación dudo que haya alguna que quiera involucrarse contigo seriamente._

 _Terry pensó en esas palabras….ya había una mujer que se había involucrado con él, sin tomarlo seriamente, porque entre ellos no había nada seriamente._

 _-Eso no me quita el sueño!...pues no pretendo encontrarla nunca!._

 _A propósito de chicas guapas Niels me ha contado que meses atrás conoció a una hermosura de mujer, la dueña de la empresa publicitaria Candice White y que es muy bella…tu que fuiste hasta allá, es verdad eso?...bueno lo digo porque me interesaría conocerla. Si esta libre y yo lo soy, creo que nada impediría que la tratara._

 _-Sí, es una mujer muy bonita- dijo ocultando su molestia._

 _-Bueno pienso solicitar los servicios la próxima semana. Así que tendré la oportunidad de conocerla._

 _-No será que es una excusa perfecta?_

 _-Quizás, es posible, pero todo se vale dicen que en el guerra y el amor todo es aceptable!_

 _Fue así que Albert conoció a la linda Candice White. La mujer le llamo la atención en gran manera y Terry supo que ellos salían a menudo. Salían a bailar, comer y uno que otros momentos de paseo. Terry a su vez la misma situación. Pasaron así tres meses más._

 _-Candy! Mira! ¿No te parece que es un lugar hermoso?- pregunto el Rubio tomándola de la mano y llevándola cerca del lago en donde se podía apreciar el verdor en todo su esplendor. Se sentaron al pie de un árbol y tuvieron un picnic bajo la sombra natural._

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _Espero sea de su agrado esta nueva historia proponiendo una Candy diferente a la que conocemos. Asi que por favor no me maten por esta Candy y por este Terry._

 _esperare sus comentarios buenos o malos todos son valiosos para mi._

 _Nota: el caso de que Candy no supiera que o que diera por hecho que ya no era virgen tiene una explicacion que mas adelante la sabran, pero si existe ese caso que les comentare posteriormente._


	2. Chapter 2

_-Candy! Mira! ¿No te parece que es un lugar hermoso?- pregunto el Rubio tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la orilla del lago en donde se podía apreciar el verdor en todo su esplendor. Se sentaron al pie de un árbol y tuvieron un picnic bajo la sombra natural._

 _-Es muy bello Albert!...Me ha encantado!. Tu amas la naturaleza verdad? Puedo verlo. Tus ojos brillan._

 _-Claro que si! Creo que todas las personas deberían hacerlo!... si lo hiciéramos el planeta fuera distinto, sabes?_

 _-Es verdad!... hoy en día esos valores se han perdido- dijo Candy al momento de que sus ojos se ensombrecieron con un dejo de tristeza._

 _-Que pasa Candy?. De pronto te pusiste triste! dije algo malo?_

 _-No es nada!...solo recordaba a mis padres y a mi madrina que fue como mi segunda Mama._

 _-En estos tres meses que tengo de conocerte, no has querido contarme nada de tu vida. Salvo los problemas de tu empresa._

 _-Bueno, en verdad no hay mucho o mejor aún no hay nada interesante que contar!_

 _-Quiero decirte que en mi puedes encontrar un amigo, eso no lo dudes nunca!_

 _-Lo sé!- y una sonrisa se mostró iluminando el lugar- y lo tendré en cuenta Albert._

 _Tres meses atrás_

 ** _Inicio Flash back_**

 _**El** **Guapo y Rubio hombre había ido a las oficinas White para solicitar los servicios profesionales publicitarios. Sin embargo aunque Candy le pareció una mujer hermosa e interesante, no ha sido de ella de quien se habia interesado el millonario hombre. Candy le llamo la atención sí, porque siendo muy joven era muy profesional, pero fue otra la que le movió el corazón. ¿Quien h**_ ** _ **abía sid** o? Deborah, la mujer, la mano derecha de Candy. Una mujer que pese a su madurez seguía conservando una frescura. Ella había estado ligada a un hombre que le hizo mucho daño y a Dios gracias no tuvo hijos de esa unión enfermiza que fracaso a los pocos años. Deborah a veces pensaba como Candy peor aún, no le interesaba nadie ni por diversión. Le daba terror salir de nuevo lastimada. Así que no había puesto una barrera, sino un muro eléctrico que no permitía a nadie tocara su corazón….Quizás eso le llamo la atención al Rubio, cuando llego y la aboco. Sus ojos color avellana, sus cabellos castaños y ondulados sumándole el carácter de la mujer le fomento un reto, Si. La mujer lo observaba porque un hombre como Albert Ardlay no podía pasar desapercibido, tendría uno que estar con miopía para no darse cuenta que el hombre de 39 años se mantenía en forma y era dolorosamente guapo. Pero la mujer haciendo uso de su muro de contención lo atendió de forma natural, por no decir fría como un tempano de hielo. Una vez lo hizo pasar con la dueña de la compañía pudo respirar tranquilamente, no le gustaba la forma en que el hombre la miraba y no es que haya sido una mirada irrespetuosa, es solo que la descolocaba. No obstante pese a todo, seguía pensando lo mismo. "Todos son iguales, unos animales salvajes"_**

 ** _-Buenos días Candice White?- saludo al entrar a la oficina_**

 ** _-Buenas Tardes Señor Ardlay, pase adelante por favor!. Me han dicho que está interesado en nuestros servicios._**

 ** _-Si, Granchester me la ha recomendado! Bueno….muchas empresas me han hablado de su calidad de trabajo y pues aquí me tiene siendo uno más._**

 ** _-Hace unos meses trabaje con Granchester es usted socio de él, cierto?_**

 ** _-Si, como lo sabe?_**

 ** _-No lo sé, solo lo pregunto!- dijo subiendo y bajando sus hombros.- Esa vez se presentó con un señor creo que su nombre es Niels._**

 ** _-Ah, si él, es mi sobrino!_**

 ** _-Su sobrino?- Candy se dijo internamente que el sobrino en nada se parecía al tío, porque aquel de nefasto para arriba …. y esto que no lo había tratado mucho, pero con solo lo que conoció del tipo que no fue mucho, para ella fue suficiente para mantenerlo alejado de su campo visual._**

 ** _-Sí, bueno… es mi sobrino. De hecho….fue el que hablo de usted._**

 ** _-Oh, entiendo!...Bueno entonces vayamos al asunto que nos conviene!_**

 ** _Se concretó el negocio y Candy pondría manos a la obra junto con sus empleados._**

 ** _-Fue un gusto tratar con una bella dama como usted? Con todo respeto es usted muy hermosa!_**

 ** _-Gracias Señor Ardlay!, usted no se queda atras!_**

 ** _El Rubio frecuentaba la oficina y siempre echaba un vistazo hacia el lugar donde se mantenía Deborah, cada día que pasaba… bueno solo habían pasado tres días y había extrañado ver a esa preciosa mujer, aunque solo fuera por breves instantes. Luego paso una semana y se le habían agotado los pretextos para pasar por la oficina de Candy. Hasta que…._**

 ** _-Sé que es muy pronto para pedirle esto Candice!, pero….._**

 ** _-Pero? – Candy estaba expectante a la solicitud del hombre._**

 ** _-Podría aceptar una invitación a cenar….en este momento_**

 ** _-Yo?…No...No…- otra vez, otro cliente loco- susurro en sus adentros._**

 ** _-Por favor no me malinterprete! …es solo que..._**

 ** _-…. lo percibió raro, pero aun asi acepto su invitación. -Está bien Señor Ardlay! Son las 7 de la noche, tendria que ser en este instante._**

 ** _En ese momento en WhatsApp un mensaje apareció_**

 ** _-"Candy, quiero verte esta noche!. Podrás?"_**

 ** _-"Discúlpame Terry, pero tengo una cita, lo pospondremos para otra ocasión" si?- contesto ella._**

 ** _-Se puede saber con quién vas a salir?_**

 ** _-No, no se puede saber…yo no te pregunto con quién sales!._**

 ** _-"No lo tomes a mal, solo quiero saber!"_**

 ** _-Está bien…. Ya que tanto insistes…saldré con Albert, tu Socio"_**

 ** _Lo escrito cayó como agua fría. Terry creyó manejar la situación, no quería aceptar lo inaceptable...¿Que seria?_**

 ** _-"Entonces que la pases bien preciosa, me escribes cuando puedas".- se fue a su cama a dormir….solo._**

 ** _Las visitas o encuentros con Terry fueron aminorando a dos veces por semanas cuando antes eran 3 hasta 4 veces que dormían juntos. Manteniendo una vida sexual responsable._**

 ** _Una vez que llegaron al lugar escogido por el guapo Rubio se adentraron al final, una zona poco frecuentada en el restaurante, reservada especialmente para personas que no deseaban ser interrumpidos._**

 ** _-¿Qué te parece el lugar Candice?_**

 ** _-Candy por favor…Albert - ella lo tuteo depositando la confianza dada la situación._ _-Elegante…digno de un hombre como tú._**

 ** _-Pero que dices?_**

 ** _-La verdad…eres un hombre muy apuesto…cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz de tener un hombre como tú._**

 _ **-Cualquiera! Creo que no quiero a cualquiera. Quiero una mujer que sea la excepción, no una más de las féminas que conforman la población.**_

 ** _Fin de Flash Back_**

 _Fue así que Albert seguía frecuentando la oficina y todos pensaban que entre Candy y el Rubio había algo incluso Terry lo daba por hecho, pero muy lejos de eso solo habían conformado una amistad, Candy se había sentido identificada con él, y la confianza que le había brindado dio pie a que ella le confesara sus problemas con la empresa. Cabe mencionar que el hombre le ofreció ayudarla, pero desistió, argumentando que buscaría una solución que Candy no tenia idea cual seria. Ella supo entonces que el guapo y hermoso empresario estaba enamorado de Deborah, pero que era difícil llegar a ella y la Rubia había prometido hablar con la castaña, pero él también debía hacer su parte. La salida de picnic era la primera salida resultado de haber declarado sus sentimientos a Deborah quien lo había mandado por un tubo. El Rubio descargo su frustración al aire libre y en compañía de su amiga._

 _-Albert tú con tus problemas y yo… molestandote, haciéndote participe de los mios._

 _-No digas eso!. Al menos hice lo que mi corazón me dicto y no me arrepiento. No me iba a quedar con las ganas de decirle a Deborah que me muero por ella y por favor Jamás vuelvas a decir que me molestas . En este tiempo que tengo de conocerte te he llegado a apreciar candy, sabes? Yo no tuve hermanos, Niel en realidad es hijo de un viejo amigo a quien considere como mi hermano, por lo tanto te veo como si fueras una hermana. No sé si me entiendes?_

 _-Sí, yo siento lo mismo. Te siento como un hermano mayor, nunca tuve un hermano y aunque es poco tiempo veo que eres un buen hombre, por eso no entiendo por qué Deborah es tan cerrada y no se da la oportunidad de conocerte!._

 _-La entiendo!...después de lo que haya sucedió en su vida que no se a ciencia cierta, es normal que no crea en ningún hombre y que para ella todos seamos unos "animales"- Albert rio con la frase porque así lo expreso la chica de ojos avellana._

 _-Pero es que….ella debe comprender que no todos los hombre son iguales- de pronto esas palabras dichas por ella misma resollaron en su cabeza. Ella había tomado una relación si, como una más porque el hombre en cuestión le resultaba igual que todos. Entonces callo y no dijo más._

 _-Qué pasa? Te has quedado callada repentinamente._

 _-No es nada!...- segundos despues- Entonces te darás por vencido?_

 _-No, claro que no!. Sé que no le soy indiferente. Se que puedo llegar a tocar su corazon, pero tengo que armarme de paciencia… pronto cambio el tema- Candy! Tu nunca te has enamorado?_

 _-Yo?...eh? si... hace algunos años, pero no quiero hablar de eso!._

 _-Por qué?...te hizo mucho daño?_

 _-Es algo que se pueda remediar. Estuve perdidamente enamorada tanto asi que estuve a punto de casarme._

 _-¿Casarte? A juzgar por el tono de tu voz y tu semblante, puedo descifrar que lo sigues amando?._

 _-Noo, por supuesto que no!_

 _-Entonces, si te has vuelto a enamorar?_

 _-No conozco a nadie… que merezca mi amor- dijo y sus ojos asomo un vestigio húmedo que controlo._

 _-No puedes saberlo si no has conocido a nadie! Mírame a mí a mis 39 años solo, sin familia, sin nada . La soledad a veces hace mucho daño. Deberias darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien, tu no sabes donde puedes encontrar el amor. Algunas personas dicen que las segundas oportunidades son las mejores y las duraderas._

 _El picnic termino y con este la conversación a términos seguros. Candy no queria seguir ahondando en el tema asi que a_ _mbos regresaron de su paseo a continuar con sus labores cotidianas que les haría olvidar sus pensamientos. Terry ahora se le había visto en una discoteca con otra mujer. Niels que frecuentaba el lugar en busca de compañía lo había visto, pero se encargó de no ser descubierto. Sin embargo después de pensarlo, no tenía por qué ocultarse así que se acercó donde se encontraba el castaño disfrutando de su trago._

 _-Vaya! Vaya!... ¡Qué buena vida te das Granchester! No me presentaras a tu nueva conquista?_

 _-Oh, por Dios! Que castigo estaré pagando para verte por todos lados Niels!_

 _-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte mi Estimado Socio.- mostro una sonrisa burlesca que al castaño molesto- Bueno me retiro! Los dejo solos no quiero ser mal tercio para los tortolos- frase que en sus venas la sangre le hirvió._

 _Terry no se dio cuenta que era fotografiado con la chica cuando esta pasaba una mano para quitarle un mechón de cabello. Ahora si las fotos llegaron a la plana de los periódicos._

 _"SERA QUE EL SOLTERO Y EMPRESARIO MÁS COTIZADO DE LA CIUDAD ENCONTRÓ SU CORAZON"_

 _Juzguen ustedes mismo al ver las fotos_

 _Al Empresario cineasta Terence Granchester se le vio la noche de ayer muy cerca de Angie Davidson, la hija del Famoso multibillonario Dario Davidson, ¿será que ahora si nuestro celebre Terence es capturado por las redes del amor?_

 _-Maldita sea!, como siempre la prensa husmeando. ¡No debo permitir que candy vea esto!, ¿pero como le hare?…Pero que diantres estoy diciendo? Si a ella esto le vale un cacahuate. Eso está muy claro. se la pasa de arriba para abajo con Albert….TERRY GRANCHESTER -dijo una vocecita interna- "TU HACES LO MISMO"….lo sé, lo sé- se contestó.- No sé qué me está pasando? Me desconozco totalmente._

 _Terry tenía varios días de no ver a candy y…..después de ver asuntos relacionados con la empresa. Tomo un tiempo libre para ir e invitarla a almorzar._

 _-Hola Candy!. preciosa!_

 _-Terry!. Que haces aquí?. Acaso tu no trabajas?_

 _-Claro que sí! No soy un holgazán! En cuanto me desocupe me dije si podias aceptarme una invitacion a almorzar._

 _-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, de hecho estoy montando una pauta para Albert sobre su empresa de Tabaco._

 _Le encantara estoy segura que sí.- comento candy con sus ojos sonrientes. Terry la observo y por momentos quiso borrársela._

 _-Te gusta Albert, verdad?_

 _-Todo de él me gusta. Porque no habría de gustarme!, es guapo, amable, agradable y encantador. Todo lo que nos gusta en un hombre._

 _-Ah, sí?_

 _-Sí, pero ¿por qué no invitas a una de tus amiguitas?, seguramente tienen más tiempo que yo. Por ejemplo- dijo tomando el periódico y señalando la foto de primera plana- esta chica. Se ve que le encantas!- observo el rostro del hombre que se mostraba contrariado_

 _-Podría percibirte un tanto celosa!...dejame decirte…..- fue interrumpido_

 _Candy mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido cambio al instante y se echó a reír, risa que termino hiriéndolo, pero no más sus palabras que fueron como dagas directas:- ¿Estas paranoico?, celosa yo?- dijo tocando su pecho- Por favor, como podría sentir celos de alguien que me importa nada!- ¡Vamos Terry!, no pasa nada…esto lo hemos hablado cientos de veces en estos 6 meses que llevamos._

 _Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?...ese no era el Terry de siempre. El, que había puesto una barrera, una coraza en sus sentimientos, el que se había jurado jamás abrir su alma. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y quería alejarse, pero….su corazón había sido atrapado y estaba siendo añicos…era tarde!...ya no podía hacerlo!. Sabía que de cualquier forma sufriría. No era la primera vez que lo haría, ya en antaño vivió carente de afectos y su corazón fue lastimado, quien más debieron darle amor, se lo negaron, así que había prometido no exponer su alma, no dar su corazón, pero ahora tenía miedo! las cosas se habían salido de sus manos._

 _-Sera mejor que me vaya!. Veo que estas de mal humor. Sé que soy nada para ti y no es necesario que me lo repitas. Tienes razón y disculpa, no debí decir semejante tontería._

 _Candy percibió un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Por un momento pensó que se le había pasado la mano con su comentario._

 _-Terry!...yo_

 _-Olvida por lo que vine... quizás mañana estés mejor y podamos salir._

 _-¿Nos veremos esta noche?_

 _-No, preferiría que no!. Quiero descansar. Hoy tuve una mañana muy fuerte con unos inversionistas, pero todo se logró resolver favorablemente._

 _Terry se retiró depositando un beso en la frente blanca de la hermosa Rubia. – que tengas una placentera tarde y noche preciosa._

 _Se fue dejando a una Candy…¿pensativa?_

 _El día restante transcurrió sin novedad alguna. Terry regreso a la empresa y candy a sus asuntos. Granchester - Ardlay & asociados se habían reunido con sus empleados para tratar asuntos sobre el nuevo sistema bancario que pondrían en marcha. Era una nueva política para ofrecer a los pequeños negocios préstamos accesibles con el objetivo que puedan tener un nivel de prosperidad. Cuando hubo terminado la reunión se quedaron en la oficina para ultimar detalles._

 _-Entonces te parece que todo está bien?_

 _-Claro que sí. Me parecen muy buenas las tasas de intereses Albert._

 _-Verdad que si? Le propuse esto a Niels y no te imaginas lo que dijo!_

 _-Claro que lo imagino!...que a este paso nos iremos a la quiebra. Con esto no vamos a llegar a la quiebra. Es una tontería pensar eso y perdóname amigo, pero tu sobrino sabe de esto lo que yo sé de astronauta.- ambos rieron con el comentario._

 _-A propósito de quiebres, quiero contarte algo muy confidencial, pero porque eres mi amigo y socio lo hare._

 _-Vamos Albert habla de una vez!_

 _-Te acuerdas de Candy? Candy White? La publicista._

 _Una punzada en el corazón sintió al escuchar la familiaridad con la que su amigo se refería, pero pudo actuar en la situación._

 _-Si la recuerdo! Que hay con ella?_

 _-Su empresa está en un momento crucial._

 _-Momento Crucial?…No te entiendo! Si te explicaras mejor!_

 _-En quiebra Terry!. Me conto que es el patrimonio heredado de sus padres y que le dolería mucho perderla. También el dejar desempleados a los que han estado con ella. Tres años atrás la empresa estuvo al mando de alguien que la dejo mal financieramente, ella llego en su rescate cuando finalizo su carrera para estar al frente lo ha hecho con uñas y dientes, pero cree no poder más!...yo le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero se negó._

 _Que cosas tiene la vida. Albert sabe más de la vida de candy que yo mismo. ¿Que viste en él, que no ves en mí Candy? - pensó internamente- ¿Sigues saliendo con ella?_

 _-No, no he ido a la empresa, pero mañana estaré por allí. No voy a desistir en lo que quiero!_

 _-Perdón?_

 _-Ya en su momento te contare!... creo que pronto estarás asistiendo a mi boda.- el castaño levanto su ceja izquierda en símbolo de duda._

 _-Aunque lo dudes!...ya lo veras!_

 _Al día siguiente Candy había coordinado una reunión junto a Deborah y todos sus empleados para ponerlos al tanto de la situación._

 _-Buenas Tardes a todos…. Los he hecho reunir interrumpiendo sus labores porque tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles.- Todos se preguntaban internamente si eran los últimos días que estarían en la empresa, habían escuchado rumores al respecto, pero no tenían la certeza y ahora…- Como sabrán la Empresa comunicaciones y publicidad está pasando un momento difícil y he hecho todo lo posible por sacarla a flote en estos tres años, pero…... siento decepcionarlos!...creo no poder más!...así que no se preocupen que sus sueldos de este mes están asegurados junto a todas sus prestaciones a los cuales según la ley tienen derechos._

 _Los rostros de preocupación se hicieron notar. Se sentían desolados. Habían dejado tantos años en el corporativo y era una lástima que se perdieran más de 15 años de funcionamiento. Todos salieron de la oficina con sus rostros tristes y acongojados, sin embargo se prometían dar lo último, lo mejor._

 _-Deborah! Me duele mucho todo esto!...mis padres!. ustedes!- un par de lágrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos._

 _-Candy! No sé qué decirte._

 _\- Dios sabe que hice todo lo posible!, pero los recursos se me están agotando. Las entradas que hemos tenido nos ayudaran a solventar parte de los pagos._

 _Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Terry se apareció de nuevo. Candy tenía señales de haber llorado aunque habría tratado de simularlo con un poco de maquillaje._

 _-Buenas Tardes, preciosa!. ¿Puedo pasar?_

 _-Hola Terry! Que te trae por aquí?- contesto ella sin darle la cara. De nuevo esa indiferencia._

 _-Candy! …vengo a verte! ¿Es que no puedo?_

 _-Discúlpame Terry!. He estado en miles de cosas, que no sé lo que digo!_

 _-Ahora sí, ¿saldrás conmigo?..¡Quiero estar contigo!...hace una semana que no estamos juntos._

 _-Yo…está bien! solo dame unos minutos._

 _-Vamos a cenar por allí primero y luego nos vamos a mi casa. Mañana es sábado y quiero que pases todo el día conmigo._

 _-¿Todo el día?- pregunto asombrada- yo tengo que volver a casa._

 _-Lo siento, pero me has tenido abandonado muchos días, que ahora me los tendrás que compensar._

 _-Veamos- puso su dedo índice en su barbilla- ¿Que parte no he entendido? O ¿tú no has entendido?...lo de nosotros es solo sexo!.. En esta relación no cabe los "Te extraño", si me captas verdad?._

 _-Tienes razón!, por favor no te enfades. entonces nos vamos?_

 _-Vamos!...solo dejame guardar estas carpetas . Cuando las recogía quedo una visible a la vista del castaño. Se detuvo cuando vio que Terry tenía su mirada en el objeto._

 _-Estas en quiebra Candy?- Terry lo sabía por boca de Albert claro está, pero quería que candy se lo confesara y así su amigo no quedaría mal. La carpeta fue una oportunidad._

 _-¿Qué te lo hace suponer?_

 _-No lo estoy suponiendo como tú dices. Estoy viendo eso en esta carpeta fechada actualmente._

 _-Por favor no te metas en mis asuntos!...yo no lo hago en los tuyos.- tomo la carpeta bruscamente y la guardo donde habia depositado las demas._

 _-Candy! Por favor dejame ayudarte!._

 _-Ayudarme?...Candy pensó en la posibilidad, pero desistió de inmediato….no, no, no necesito de tu ayuda!_

 _-Podría inyectarle el capital que tú necesitas y no perderías la Empresa. Por favor déjame hacerlo!. como un amigo!_

 _-No lo sé. no lo sentiria asi!_

 _-Que te ha dicho tu asesor financiero al respecto?_

 _-Archie me recomendó hacer un préstamo. Albert me ofreció ayuda, pero no quiero abusar de su generosidad-_ _otra vez Albert pensó Terry rodando los ojos- sé que sería un préstamo, pero no quiero tener privilegios porque somos…- (amigo diría la Rubia pero Terry la interrumpió no queriendo escuchar de su boca el "somos amantes")_

 _-No pienses solo en ti! Piensa en tus empleados, en tus padres, en todo el esfuerzo que pusiste._

 _-¿Mis padres?- Candy nunca le ha contado nada de sus padres, de hecho nada de su vida._

 _-Si….Eh! , supongo que- corrigiéndose inmediatamente- tus padres estarían felices que conserves tu Empresa. Por favor acepta mi ayuda. Rechazaste la ayuda de Albert, no quieres la mía, entonces que harás?_

 _-No, no quiero aceptarlo, no por ser tu amante!, sentiria que..._

 _-Entonces hazlo como mi Esposa!_

 _-¿Queeee? Te volviste loco Terry? Casarme contigo, tú crees que yo me casaría con un tipo como tú, que hasta en los periódicos sales exhibiéndote con tus amantes?..¿Qué dirán de mí?.. "La esposa engañada" o es que acaso dejaras de hacerlo? No lo creo conociéndote cómo eres._

 _-Y de mí? Que dirán de mí? tambien te has hecho esa pregunta?_

 _-Dejame decirte que yo no he salido en los diarios, para tu conocimiento no me exhibo…por qué tiene que ser un matrimonio? Además yo no quiero casarme! aunque sea solo por conveniencia, se veria mal, pensarian que me caso contigo por interes._

 _-Y acaso no es ese el proposito? Candy, quien te entiende?, cuantos matrimonios no se hacen por eso? no quieres aceptarlo como amigo, ni como mi amante, entonces acepta mi ayuda casándote conmigo. Por favor solo será una asociación de intereses! Con el único objetivo de lograr el sustento económico de tu negocio. Mientras sales del problema. Las cosas entre nosotros serán las mismas. No cambiara nada nuestra situación. Que importa lo que piense la gente!. Luego nos divorciamos y no pasa nada._

 _-Casarme contigo!.- maldita situación!- ¿las cosas continuarían igual no perdería nada?- el muchacho negó con un movimiento de cabeza,- más bien sopesando la situación ¿ganaría?.- dame un par de días Terry!, en un par de días te contesto._

 _-Bien, entonces vamos que muero de hambre!- sonrió pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Candy atrayendola hacia el._

 _Fueron a un lugar muy elegante. Sentados en una mesa alejada del bullicio_

 _-No tengo mucha hambre Terry, toda esta situación me tiene tensionada!_

 _-No tendrías por qué? Cuando entre nosotros todo está dicho. Por favor come aunque sea un poco, si no te enfermeras._

 _-Tienes razón!... Pero de todos modos tengo que consultarlo con Archie._

 _-Está bien preciosa- se acercó tomando sus labios y un beso tierno fue dado – el tiempo que tu quieras!_

 _Ese beso fue una caricia para sus almas. Después de cenar se fueron a casa._

 _-No sabes cuánto me has hecho sufrir Candy!- susurro en su oído y sus labios terminaron en la boca de ella, besándola y acariciando suavemente con sus labios, sus ojos, cuya mirada se posó fijamente en los azules del hombre y vio algo distinto, pero no le tomo importancia, se acerco más a él, y lo noto tensarse tenían varios días que no tenían intimidad, ella lo miraba inquisitivamente. De pronto y para sorpresa de la muchacha el de la nada pregunto:_

 _-Candy? ¿Por qué nunca has querido saber de mí?_

 _-No es necesario que sepa de tu vida!. creo que asi estamos bien, no crees?_

 _-Pero…no quieres que hablemos?- se separó de ella y le vio fijamente, ¿no quieres saber quiénes fueron mis padres? que ha sido de mi vida?_ _Quiénes son mis amigos?- con la yema de sus dedos acaricia el rostro femenino, sus labios, sus ojos._

 _-Terry, tú….tú estás intentando cortejarme? si yo quisiera saber de tu vida, ya te lo habria preguntado!_

 _-No, solo que…me gustaría saber de tu vida! Nada más!_

 _-Por qué ahora te ha dado el saber de mi vida? Para que Terry?...yo…no quiero hablar._

 _-Vamos preciosa. Háblame de tus padres! de tus amigos, donde estudiaste?- resignada por la insistencia la mujer contesto:_

 _-Mis padres!... una lagrima salió sin poderla detener- mis padres fueron unas personas maravillosas. Pero murieron cuando solo tenía 15 años, a partir de ese momento mi madrina me cuido hasta los 18 y al finalizar los 20 me gradué en comunicaciones y publicidad en la universidad de Nueva York luego un master en marketing. La Empresa estaba a cargo de un amigo según de confianza de mis padres, pero se descubrieron malos manejos hasta que se descubrió y hace tres años que tome el mando. Pero ahora….. Todo se viene abajo Terry!.- menciono la mujer un resumen de su vida a grandes rasgos_

 _-Por favor, ya no pienses en eso!- sus manos las coloco en las mejillas y le deposito un beso sediento de ella. Se separaron para tomar aire._

 _-Y tu Terry que me puedes decir de tu vida?_

 _-Bueno, hace muchos años mis padres fueron muy felices aunque nunca vivieron juntos._

 _-Fueron felices?_

 _-Sí, mi madre murió hace un año , problemas con su corazon. Era muy joven todavia._

 _-Lo siento Terry! No quise traerte tristes recuerdos._

 _-No te preocupes! Son cosas que voy superando….mi madre era Norteamericana y mi padre es un noble inglés._

 _-Es un noble inglés?_

 _-Sí, hace muchos años que deje esa familia. Me refiero a la familia de mi padre. Él nunca se casó con mi madre, pero yo viví hasta los 17 años bajo el seno de esos aristócratas superficiales._

 _-Pero tú eres uno de ellos!_

 _-Puede que tenga su sangre, pero he repudiado todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos. Me aleje y no he vuelto más._

 _-Y tu padre?_

 _-El año pasado supe de él cuando se entero que mi madre fallecio, pero nada mas. Su entorno su vida es la aristocracia y yo no me identifico con esa gente. He hecho mi propio camino. Los hijos que tuvo con su otra mujer están con él, así que no me necesita. Nunca me ha necesitado y yo tampoco. prefiero olvidar esa parte de mi vida, sin embargo ya ves te lo estoy contando porque he aprendido a superarlo y quiero que se quede en el pasado. Aunque conservo el apellido mucha gente no me asocia a ellos._

 _-Wow, quien lo diría! Con razón…._

 _-Con razón? Con razón que candy?_

 _-Con razón….con razón nada….olvídalo!_

 _-Candy! dime lo que tenías que decir._

 _-No estoy obligado a hablar o sí?- pregunto un tanto enojada._

 _-Claro que no!._

 _-Entonces ya dejemos de hablar tanto y ven!...bésame como solo tú sabes hacerlo!- la beso con fogosidad en sus labios en sus manos en su piel. Ella se estremecía con sus besos con cada contacto. Se deshizo de su saco y lo arrojo al piso para luego desnudarla. sin embargo ella, le detuvo sus manos-Esta noche serán mis términos!- sometido a la pasión de la mujer obedeció sin cuestionamientos, estaba rendido a ella. Le susurro al oído "eres tan bello Terry"- dijo mientras acariciaba su parte intima_

 _-y tú eres una mujer mala- contesto en el mismo tono- por favor ya no me tengas así!. suplicaba rendido por la pasion que solo ella le provocaba._

 _Ella Termino por quitarle toda la ropa y ambos yacían desnudos entregándose al ritmo de la pasión. Realizando la danza del amor. Se sujetaba a la espalda del hombre y el, se sentía morir en ella. Apretaba su cuerpo demandándole corrientes eléctricos en su miembro, la danza era fuerte, suave, lenta y de prisa. Cuando sentía que el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, ella cortaba el ritmo para hacerlo más prolongado y de nuevo empezaba la danza- ¿por qué haces eso? me estas matando! hablo el hombre con dificultad- ella sonrió al sentirse dominante de la situacion. De nuevo ella se estremeció y otro orgasmo mas se asomaba, volvió a repetir la acción hasta que el hombre no pudo más y estallo vertiendo todo su ser en su interior. cayó sobre su pecho y su rostro oculto en el cuello femenino exhausto, cansado, con su rostro y cuerpo perlado. Su miembro flácido yacía en el exterior- pasaron varios segundos que para ella fueron eternos. Entonces quiso levantar el rostro de el, quien se rehusaba a hacerlo y que seguia escondido en su cuello, una vez, por su insistencia y resignado lo hizo dejando una humedad salada confundiendose con el sudor y unos mechones de su castaño cabello fueron apartados para verle a los ojos._

 _-Terry! Te sientes bien?_

 _continuara..._

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios todos son valiosos para mi

tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible.


	3. Chapter 3

_-¡Terry!... te sientes bien?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!- exclamo con una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa - ha sido el éxtasis al que me has llevado.¡ Este es el orgasmo más hermoso e intenso que he tenido-_ _la muchacha se molestó con su comentario, pero él, no lo noto. ¿Y entonces los anteriores no han valido?- se preguntó en su interior…O ¿Cuántas mujeres le han proporcionado esta satisfacción y ahora me compara?...MALDICION!...c_ _alma Candy! – una vocecilla susurro en sus oídos- esto tú te lo has buscado- sí, era su conciencia- "Maldita conciencia que te apareces para atormentarme". De pronto para salir de sus "estúpidas" cavilaciones:_

 _-¡Estoy hambrienta Terry! Iré a tu cocina a preparar algo, ¿quieres que traiga de comer?_

 _-No, ve tú, y por favor regresa pronto!.- Candy rodo los ojos, odiaba que Terry se comportara de esa manera, posesivo._

 _-¡Enseguida vuelvo!_

 _Quedo a solas y reflexiono sobre lo sucedido. -¿En qué momento cambie todos mis conceptos, mis esquemas? Odio sentirme de esta manera!, yo, que tenía todo tan definido como quería vivir, ahora….¿Estaré haciendo bien al casarme con ella?...Yo….quizás con el tiempo…y ella….No, esto es solo un matrimonio por conveniencia, para ayudarla porque sé que, aunque es peligroso, también es una buena opción…. "No te engañes Terry, tu sabes que no es solo por eso, podrías salir más lastimado"…- si las cosas podrían resultar muy mal.-se cuestionó a sí mismo. Había mentido en parte minutos atrás, tan cierto es que le produjo la sensación más placentera, pero también sus lagrimas habian sido por un sentimiento de perderla que le invadió los sentidos al recordar que ella no lo amaba._

 _-Terry!, Terry!- Terry me escuchas?_

 _-Eh? si.._

 _-En qué piensas Terry, te he estado llamando y tú perdido en el espacio. ¿Dime que es lo que te pasa?_

 _-¿Acaso te interesa lo que me pase Candy?...eso no te lo creeria jamas._

 _-Bueno…- no dijo nada más encogiendose de hombros._

 _-Ven!- le tomo de las manos y la halo a la cama-" te ves tan hermosa con esa camisa"- tenia puesta una camisa de el, que le servia como bata-" que me provocas hacerte miles de cosas malas"._

 _-¿Cosas malas? No creo que haya más por hacer!.-sonrio coquetamente._

 _la tomo de la cintura y la beso dulcemente, con pequeños roces en sus labios, luego dio vuelta el cuerpo de la mujer quedando boca abajo y el encima de su ser. De esa forma en esa posición la penetro en su cavidad hasta lograr un clímax armonioso al mismo tiempo. Varias veces más sucedió, de alguna manera el, sí compenso el tiempo que ella no había querido estar con él._

 _A la mañana siguiente no la sintio junto a el, se levanto y un olor agradable penetro en sus sentidos, escucho ruidos proveniente de la cocina. se dirigió a esta y su apetito se despertó._

 _-Buen día Terry!...como amaneciste?_

 _-Buen día Candy!...muy bien y con este recibimiento mucho mejor. Todo se ve apetitoso!._

 _-Ven a desayunar! Anda acércate!_

 _\- No sabía que podías cocinar!_

 _-Terry!- exclamo con el ceño fruncido- otra vez me subestimas!, aunque no lo creas y así como me ves, se cocinar. Mi madre me enseño y mi madrina termino por adiestrarme en estos menesteres. Te recuerdo que quede sola muy chica y yo aprendí a hacer mis cosas. ¡No soy una inútil!_

 _-Disculpa, no fue mi intención ofenderte!_

 _-Bueno, basta ya de disculpas y desayunemos. ¡Tengo que ir a casa!_

 _-Candy, nadie te espera! por favor quedate conmigo!_

 _-No, pero quiero estar en mi casa. Además tengo que revisar unos pendientes de la oficina._

 _-¿Mañana?_

 _-¡No te prometo nada!_

 _Se fue a su casa y paso el día encerrada en su estudio, sin salir para nada, revisando carpetas, videos y programaciones para adaptar las pautas._

 _El castaño volvió a la rutina de su vida, esa que por momentos había interrumpido . Era sábado y era un asesinato quedarse aburrido como una Ostra. Así que se arregló, se perfumo y salió en su auto a cualquier lugar donde pudiera distraerse. Llego a una disco, la música, el ambiente le agrado. Entro y se sentó en el bar para pedir un trago, moría por un wiski, pero se tomó 3. A la distancia vio a Susanna que acompañada de sus amigos lo observaba... entonces_

 _-Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí Terry...cuando te vi, no podía creer que fueses tú. ¿Qué mosquito divino te ha picado!- pregunto la ojiazul._

 _ignorando su pregunta , respondio con otra ¿Vamos a bailar Susy? Tengo muchos deseos de hacerlo!_

 _-Vamos!_

 _La pista estaba llena, pero se acomodaron para mover sus cuerpos al ritmo de una música disco de los años 70' u 80's luego un Rock romántico y para finalizar una balada de esas para bailar abrazados._

 _-Terry!, porque te has alejado? Pensé que ya no querías salir conmigo! Vi en los periódicos la tipa con la que estabas, pero siempre supe que eso era mentiras!_

 _-He estado sumamente ocupado!. Cierto o no, es mi vida y a nadie le debo cuentas. si me entiendes?_

 _Susanna sabia lo difícil que ha resultado el querer conquistarlo, no había logrado que él, la viera con otros ojos...apenas unas dos salidas y nada mas. No ocurria nada- Eso no importa ahora lo único que me importa es que esta conmigo.- comento internamente._

 _Bailaron, tomaron y se besaron, pero hasta allí. Terry había cambiado desde que conoció a Candy y no quería reconocerlo. Se negaba a aceptar que con ella, no le hacía falta nadie más para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales. Cada día se acercaba a la orilla del acantilado y no sabía si al caer pudiera soportarlo. En varias ocasiones quería hacer retirada , olvidarse de todo y desaparecer, pero luego cuando la recordaba vibrar en sus brazos, sus manos acariciándolo y sentir su piel todo se iba por la borda y volvía a padecer la dulce agonía de amar solo y sin sentido. Si, el, la amaba con todo su ser y con todas sus entrañas. Le basto unos meses para comprender que se había enamorado estúpidamente de esa mujer y que perderla seria lo último de su lista. Si estupidamente cuando puso sus reglas desde el inicio.. cuando le ofrecio como un juego una relacion, una aventura, y esto termino siendo las llamas que lo consumían. Dicen que si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte, pues era el único que lo estaba padeciendo._

 _Regreso muy cansado y de peor semblante que cuando salio. Ebrio en su recamara se acostó, pero a los minutos levanto su hermosa humanidad buscando como saciar su inquietud. En su estudio siguió tomando y tomando hasta caer dormido sobre un sofá._

 _A la mañana siguiente, se sintió tentado a enviarles mensajes por WhatsApp, pero haciendo de un plus esfuerzo se contuvo y para no caer en la tentación dejo el celular descargarse hasta apagarse. Ella no lo busco!. No pudo dormir esa noche y llego el amanecer preparándose rumbo a sus obligaciones atender._

 _-Santo Dios!- exclamo Albert- parece que estuviste en vigilia toda la noche! Traes unas ojeras._

 _-Literalmente sí, no pude dormir!_

 _-cuidado Terry! Pudieras estar enfermo. Deberías visitar a un médico. Estas muy joven para empezar con padecimientos de insomnio._

 _-Veamos lo que tenemos pendiente para el día de hoy. Como vamos con las pequeñas empresas?_

 _-Tenemos muchas solicitudes. Debemos estudiarlas una por una. Pensaba delegar esa responsabilidad en Niels. Con los empleados a su cargo._

 _-Si puede con la situación, que lo haga._

 _Mientras tanto en comunicaciones y publicidad candy hacia su llegada, saludando a la primera persona que encontraba todos los días._

 _-Buen día Deborah, como va todo?_

 _-Buen día Candy! Solo una cita a las 5 de la tarde_

 _-Por qué tan tarde? Sabes qué empresa es?_

 _-No, solo me dio su nombre...espera aqui lo tengo anotado... me dijo llamarse Stefano Lombardi_

 _-Stefano Lombardi…ni idea de quien sea, pero le sugeriste otra hora?_

 _-sí, pero dijo que era urgente!_

 _-Bien- exhalo- veremos de que se trata cuando llegue el momento.- Deborah, por favor puedes comunicarle a Archie que venga a mi oficina. Necesito hablar con él._

 _-Enseguida Candy!_

 _-Gracias!_

 _Minutos después_

 _\- Puedo pasar?_

 _-Entra Archivald.-Candy se apartó de su escritorio y se acercó al enorme sofá invitando a Archie a sentarse – he solicitado tu presencia porque necesito que me asesores en algo importantísimo.- se mantenía a la expectativa – Archie…. Que tan factible pudiera ser el que solicite una hipoteca sobre la empresa._

 _-Pues bien…. Te diré que es un factor viable para solventar la situación, sin embargo debo informarte que existen ventajas y desventajas, por ejemplo si las cuotas fijas invariables son bajas, es decir por debajo de las ganancias que obtengas. Con una cuota por debajo del 2% podría ser, pero es difícil encontrarla. Existen inconvenientes porque las hipotecas tienen como contrapartida un interés más alto en las que varían. Es decir no encontraremos una cuota fija que no varíe tendera a subir siempre, no hay políticas al respecto. Por una parte y por otra parte no te ofrecerían mucho pudiendo llegar solo y quizás al 60% de la tasación teniendo suerte. No se haría mucho con eso. Tendrás que tener entradas extraordinarias! Eso hablando a rasgos generalizados._

 _-Ya veo, entonces entiendo que un crédito hipotecario no me es la solución._

 _-Es una solución, pero tendrías demasiadas limitantes, pasarían años para que puedas estabilizarte._

 _-Archie…debo confesarte algo, pero tu serás la única persona que lo sabrá! Y quiero que me hables ya no como mi asesor, si no como un amigo además.- después de unos segundos agrego- ¿Recuerdas al Señor Granchester, Terence Granchester?_

 _-Sí, si lo recuerdo, el que vino por una carpeta publicitaria de su empresas de diseños de ropas, por cierto muy arrogante y presumido el tipo!- candy rio con el comentario._

 _-Pues resulta que ese arrogante y presumido….. Me ha ofrecido matrimonio para salvar la empresa!.- Archie arrugo la frente. Solo es un contrato, tú sabes unión de empresas._

 _-¿Cómo?. Ese hombre se ha vuelto loco!._

 _-Archie, por eso he solicitado tu opinión. Sabes que hoy en día existen muchos contratos matrimoniales por conveniencia. Este será uno de ellos, pero necesito saber si hare bien._

 _-Y cuales han sido sus términos?- pregunto inquisitivamente.-¿sobre qué han planteado el caso? ¿Ustedes ni siquiera se han tratado, como es que te ha llegado a proponer eso?, ¿No te has preguntado cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Y si te quita luego la empresa y la pierdes definitivamente?_

 _-Todo eso lo hablamos Archie. En termino de uno o dos años como máximo nos divorciamos y el me devolverá mi Empresa!. Él no es lo que tú piensas, además no necesita hacer eso._

 _-Estas segura?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Siendo así aun pudiera existir un peligro y creo que sería el más delicado y fuerte de todos._

 _-¿Cuál?_

 _-¿Qué pasaría si tu llegaras a enamorarte de ese hombre? podrías sufrir si se divorcia de ti._

 _-Yo? no claro que no. El solo me esta ofreciendo ayuda!...eso no pasara!_

 _-Peor aún, si él se enamora de ti Candy? Si luego del tiempo que ustedes establezcan no quiere darte el divorcio porque te ama? ¿Qué harás? Porque puede darse el caso._

 _Candy se mostró perpleja. Nunca había pensado en esa situación, pues Terry siempre le ha hablado claro en los términos así como ella lo ha hecho._

 _-No lo creo Archie, el me hablo sobre eso también. Entre nosotros solo hay interés, conveniencia y no amor. Ademas hoy en dia estan los divorcios unilaterales._

 _-Siendo así, es una opción viable, pero te repito es peligrosa._

 _-Gracias Archie, ahora tengo una visión más amplia del asunto, debo dar una respuesta hoy mismo._

 _-Candy creo que no es necesario que te sacrifiques por nosotros!._

 _Obviamente para candy no sería un sacrificio cuando ya le había entregado su cuerpo a Terence y lo seguiría haciendo después de casados, pero su corazón, su amor, ese quien sabe._

 _Mientras tanto Albert había dado un paso en cuanto a conquistar a Deborah. Debería enmarcar la hazaña y también debió tomar todo un documental completo cuando la mujer le dijo que si a una invitación ofrecida, la cual sentía que con su aceptación las puertas del cielo se le estaban abriendo, aunque ya no eran unos adolescentes seria paciente._

 _-Gracias por no rechazar mi invitación Deborah!_

 _-Siento haber sido grosera aquella vez, pero fue mi reacción del momento. Espero me disculpe por haberlo llamado animal._

 _-No te preocupes, pues no me sentí aludido. No soy esa clase de hombres.- luego de unos segundos tomo las manos de la mujer- quiero que confíes en mí, sé que es pronto para que me puedas hablar de tu pasado, pero ten la seguridad de que yo no seré igual, porque…._

 _-Por qué?_

 _-Porque siento que te amo._

 _-No crees que es muy pronto para eso? , Es decir es un sentimiento más fuerte y no puedes amarme en tan poco tiempo!, aunque candy me ha dicho que eres una buena persona._

 _-Pues no sé qué ha pasado conmigo, pero es lo que siento!- quiero conocerte y que tú lo hagas también, de darnos la oportunidad. Desde que te vi, supe que eras la mujer que he esperado y,…. no me lo vas a creer, pero me dije a mi mismo que había encontrado a mi esposa. Todo lo que veo en ti me gusta, pero las cosas se darán cuando tengan que serlo y eres tú la que valoraras la clase de persona que soy._

 _sopeso la situación y llego a la conclusión que se daría una oportunidad de conocer a ese Rubio precioso de ojos color cielo que la hipnotizaba._

 _-Está bien- dijo ella y la emoción en el hombre produjo darle un beso intenso y lleno de todo el amor que a su vez la hizo desear más , produciéndose un segundo beso._

 _Pese a los argumentos planteados por Archie Candy aun sentía una laguna de dudas que rondaban su cabeza. Segura estaba de que Terry sería incapaz de quitarle la Empresa, no eso no. El, no necesitaba cuando tenía muchísimo dinero._

 _Se la paso pensando el resto del día en la situación y en que el matrimonio solo sería una transacción de negocio más que haría en su vida. Convencida de que nada malo pudiera ocurrir. En los casi 7 meses de relación con Terry, nunca le había visto un indicio, algo que le dijera que el muchacho sintiera algo diferente que no fuera pasión. Los argumentos del castaño seguían siendo los mismos y seguía su rutina de vida igual, bueno eso es lo que le confirmaba siempre. Desde un inicio como en una pauta pusieron sus límites y los momentos en que podían estar juntos. Planteando cero compromisos y reclamos... Él, se acercó ofreciéndole ser amantes y no novios, ahora la proposición de un matrimonio por conveniencia y no por amor confirmaba que las cosas seguirían iguales._

 _-¡Quizás todo habria sido mejor si... nos hubiésemos enamorado Terry!, Talvez... ¡Quisiera saber que pasara en el futuro!. .- susurro con una mirada vaga y sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas._

 _-Candy, el señor Stefano está aquí! ¿Puedo hacerlo pasar?_

 _-Oh por Dios! Estaba por decirte que pospusieras esa cita y no me di cuenta del tiempo._

 _-Es que has estado muy distraída!, pero si le digo eso ahora mismo y te ve salir, creo que sería una falta de cortesía._

 _-Tienes razón! Por favor hazlo pasar, en realidad me tiene intrigada la visita del tal Stefano, no te dio suficientes datos de su solicitud, pero no importa, ve por él_

 _Candy que había estado viendo por el ventanal de su oficina cuando escucho abrirse la puerta giro para ver al hombre que entraba._

 _-Buenas Tard…su saludo se vio interrumpido por el sujeto Rubio bien parecido que aunque llevaba unos lentes oscuros lo identifico inmediatamente. Sintió el corazón escapársele de su lugar y cuando se adaptó a su presencia_

 _-TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?_

 _-Buenas Tardes Candy!_

 _-CREO HABER DICHO QUE NO QUERIA VOLVER A VERTE EN TODA MI VIDA! A QUE VIENES? ¿QUE BUSCAS?_

 _-Quiero hablar contigo, por favor... dame la oportunidad de explicarte._

 _-NO, NO, NO YO NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!, VETE! …SANTO DIOS ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!. NO, POR FAVOR VETE, NO QUERIO VERTE, NO QUIERO….NO SE QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR CUANDO HE VISTO TODO.- A esas alturas candy ya estaba bañada en lágrimas-NO DEBISTE PRESENTARTE AQUÍ! NO DEBISTE VENIR!_

 _-Por favor candy vamos a conversar a otro sitio con calma. Te explicare como pasaron las cosas._

 _-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR NADA CONTIGO!- La rabia se apodero de la mujer y acercándose y con toda su fuerza le propino una bofetada- EN AQUEL ENTONCES NO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO!_

 _-Me lo merezco, pero yo….te sigo amando!_

 _-AMARME TU?...JA JA JA NO ME DIGAS…Luego aminoro su descarga- ¡Que falso resulto tu amor Anthony….yo si te amaba maldición!. Te amaba tanto! Y tú? Que hiciste tú? Me lastimaste!, me hiciste pedazos._

 _-Perdóname Candy, perdóname por favor._

 _-No puedo hacerlo Anthony…..no puedo perdonarte!...aun me duele!._

 _-Escúchame por favor, te lo pido!_

 _-No, no tengo nada que escuchar!- candy tomo su bolso y ubico las llaves de su auto quería salir de allí, quería huir de allí, deseaba tener alas y volar lejos de la presencia de ese hombre que le hizo daño y que ahora se presentaba frente a ella para pedirle perdón. Salió rápidamente de la oficina, llego a la puerta y el hombre le dio alcance en el estacionamiento._

 _-Candy, candy espera!_

 _-TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO HABLARTE! NO QUIERO VERTE! TE VEO Y VEO LA IMAGEN DE USTEDES DOS EN AQUEL CUARTO! Y NO LO PUEDO OLVIDAR! Yo fui una estúpida que creyó en ti mas no sabía que cuando decías que me amabas te revolcabas con ella y también le decías lo mismo. Por Dios Anthony, faltaban dos días para nuestra boda. Yo tenía tantas ilusiones y acabaste con todas, con todas._

 _-No es así candy tienes que comprenderme, no es así._

 _-No me creas tonta Anthony! Yo los vi a ustedes teniendo relaciones EN EL MISMO LUGAR EN QUE TÚ Y YO ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS…..Maldigo la hora en que me entregue a Ti.- Ambos quedaron en silencio luego de unos segundos el hombre hablo._

 _-Todo fue un error Candy._

 _-¿Por qué te apareces ahora? en estos tres años había estado tan bien, tan tranquila. Ahora…te apareces y dices que me amas ja ja ja y que estas arrepentido!, pero el tiempo ha pasado, yo no puedo confiar en ti, Anthony….no puedo._

 _-Hola Candy! sucede algo?- Terry estaba en el estacionamiento, recién había llegado por ella cuando la vio salir seguida del hombre Rubio. No pudo más y entonces se acercó lentamente. Los vio discutir, pero solo pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de Candy._

 _-Terry!... no, aquí no pasa nada!_

 _-Pues no estaría tan seguro.! estas llorando y dices que no pasa nada?- mientras hablaba su vista estaba clavada en la del hombre Rubio, que también tenía vestigios de haber llorado._

 _-El señor, solo es un viejo conocido, pero ya se retira, ¿no es así, Señor Stefano?. lamento mucho que no pueda concretar el negocio con usted._

 _-Sí, permiso - Anthony no dijo nada más y antes de irse la vio a los ojos- Adiós Candy._

 _Tomo su auto y se fue dejando una estela de humo y un corazón dolido en el estacionamiento._

 _-Que está pasando Candy? me puedes decir quién es ese hombre y por qué lloras?_

 _\- No es nadie Terry, solo ha sido una visita desagradable, por favor no me preguntes mas nada, no te metas en mi vida. No quiero hablar!_

 _-Pues tendrás que hacerlo! solo así sacaras todo ese dolor que traes y que no te deja continuar. ¡Vamos a mi casa y hablamos con calma!. Dejaremos tu auto aquí, yo vendré a dejarte por la mañana. No quiero dejarte sola candy._

 _En el trayecto a la Residencia Granchester Candy no hablo y se mantuvo todo el camino viendo por la ventana. La brisa de la terminada tarde pegaba en su rostro y el viento había secado sus lágrimas, de vez en cuando Terry volteaba para verla, pero ella iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que parece que el hombre a su lado no existía.._

 _-Llegamos preciosa!_

 _-Eh, Bien…yo… estoy cansada Terry!_

 _-Vamos a la recamara y hablamos por favor!. Quiero saber que significa ese hombre para ti! No creas que me comí el cuento de que es un viejo conocido y luego una visita desagradable, por favor!. Preparare algo de cenar y no me digas que no, porque hare que comas a la fuerza._

 _-Está bien! …quiero darme un baño._

 _Candy comió poco. Terry se metió al baño y también se aseo para luego llevarle un pijama._

 _-Toma candy, póntelo ¿Y bien ahora dime quien es ese hombre? y no creas que me haras desistir, es si o si._

 _Un resoplido se hizo audible- El, es Anthony Brower, el hombre….con quien me iba a casar!_

 _-¿Te ibas a casar?_

 _-Sí, pero, creo que fue lo mejor que pudo pasar!. Ahora estaría arrepentida!...… me engaño con mi mejor amiga! Los encontré juntos- Candy cerro los ojos y de nuevo la escena que de inmediato de su mente esfumo- los encontré en la misma cama….donde antes estuve con él. Entiendes ahora? Yo me entregue porque lo amaba. Me iba a casar, tenía todo listo y faltaban solo dos días para mi boda!_

 _-¿Lo amas aun?- pregunto con temor y el corazón en esa pregunta dejo._

 _En silencio estuvo por varios largos segundos- No...no lo se Terry, te mentiria si te digo que no me duele todavía. Sé que pasara!. Sí, todo esto pasara!...Terry, lo he decidido ya!_

 _-Sí...y, que has decidido?_

 _-Me casare contigo!. Dame tres meses y nos casamos!_

 _Quizás Terry debía desistir?, comprendía que la decisión de candy se debía a la aparición de ese hombre, por más que ella no lo tuviera seguro. Todo podría convertirse en un infierno para él, pero no le importaba quería vivir ese infierno junto a ella, lucharía hasta arrancarlo de su corazón, de su alma. Haría todo lo posible e imposible porque ella lo viera a él, lo amara solo a él aunque se le vaya la vida en el intento._

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios todos son valiosos para mi._

 _en efecto Terry esta enamorado hasta la medula. creyo controlar su corazon, pero termino siendo lo contrario. Bueno Candy tambien empezara a ver el amor en Terry. veremos como se desarrolla la historia. Tambien esta cerca el explicarle a Terry sobre la virginidad de Candy._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Esta historia es una historia con escenas de pasion. Si hay personas susceptibles o que sienten ofensa a este tipo de escenas por favor abstenerse de leerlas._**

 _Me casare contigo!..._

 _Deberia desistir?, comprendía que la decisión de candy se debía a la aparición de ese hombre, por más que ella no lo tuviera seguro. Todo podría convertirse en un infierno para él, pero no le importaba quería vivir ese infierno junto a ella, lucharía hasta arrancarlo de su corazón, de su alma. Haría todo lo posible e imposible porque ella lo viera a él, lo amara solo a él aunque se le vaya la vida en el intento._

 _Esa noche durmieron juntos abrazados uno al otro. Debia darle espacio y no hacerla sentir presionada. Había algo que a Terry lo tenía confundido, pero considero que no era el momento adecuado, seria egoísta de su parte. Cuando las cosas se calmen, esperaría el momento y ella hablara. No podía dormir!, pensaba en miles de cosas, fue hasta entrada la noche que pudo conciliar el sueño. Ahora si, literalmente Candy, le quitaba el sueño. A la mañana siguiente se prepararon para tomar sus respectivos trabajos. Candy no regreso a su casa, pues la Residencia de Terry contaba con algunas cosas que habia llevado, en las ocasiones que se quedaba a dormir con el._

 _El día transcurrió sin mucho movimiento en las oficinas publicitarias, salvo un cliente que solicitaba pautas publicitarias para su empresa de productos de Belleza. las solicitudes, los contratos mermaban y la preocupacion crecia. Pasaron dos días y Candy se mostraba distante. No hubo encuentros, no hubo nada, y terry entendió en que debia seguirle dando mas tiempo. Anthony seguía buscándola._

 _-Candy, por favor necesito hablar contigo!_

 _-Por favor te digo yo a ti Anthony, no quiero hablar contigo, déjame en paz!...no es correcto que sigas acosándome. Te he dicho que me voy a casar!, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí._

 _-Fue un error candy! yo nunca sentí absolutamente nada por ella. Yo_

 _-No me vengas con esta tonteria Anthony! esa noche ... Yo los escuche, pero claro ni cuenta se dieron que estaba alli…. los vi y tú... te sorprendiste! por supuesto que eras consiente de lo que hacías!. nada de lo que me digas me hará pensar diferente de ti. Espero que esta sea la ultima vez que hablo contigo._

 _Se acercó de manera intimidante- mientras no te cases con ese estupido seguirás siendo mía!. O ya se te olvido?_

 _-Claro que no lo olvido!, es mas cada vez que lo recuerdo siento asco y repulsion y un escalofrió se apodera de mi cuerpo, fue la peor estupidez!, aunque ahora que lo pienso no estoy segura!... te equivocas si con eso crees que me haras volver contigo y por favor no me hagas perder mas mi tiempo._

 _-Te he dicho que..._

 _-Cállate! No quiero escuchar más!, por enesima vez te digo que no me busques mas!. No quiero saber de ti. Entiendes?_

 _-Acaso tú y ese hombre...?_

 _-Sabes que no tengo que darte explicaciones, cierto? Pero para que lo tengas muy presente y no se te olvide….me voy a casar con Terry, ¿te queda claro? Déjame vivir en paz, porque no comprendes que tú y yo, no tenemos más líneas en esta historia._

 _-¿Entonces si lo hiciste?, ¿dimelo?-pregunto inquisitivamente._

 _-Adiós Anthony….espero verte….NUNCA! ._

 _Candy tenia esa duda clavada en su mente. Cuando estuvo con Anthony la relación no fue total, sin embargo hubo vestigios y luego con Terry, no lo entendía! Se preocupó mucho, pensaba que quizas tenia un problema e hizo una cita con su Ginecóloga para tratar el asunto._

 _Durante una semana Candy y Terry no se habían visto, porque se le presento un viaje de improviso a Londres. Debia atender unos asuntos sobre las compañías de cines en Reino Unido. Albert no pudo asistir debido a sus múltiples negocios en Chicago. Niels no era idóneo para ese tipo de transacciones. Terry tenía la experiencia y era el capacitado para este tipo de negocios. Durante esa semana le escribía y la llamaba todos los días, pero no todos los días recibía contestación._

 _Se solventaron los pagos de sus empleados. Terry ayudo con estos aunque faltaban dos meses para casarse, sin embargo le demostraba que un papel no significaba nada y su ayuda era sincera. Conformo una reunión comunicándoles que la Empresa seguiría su funcionamiento y a la hora de dar la noticia de su boda en principio se extrañaron, aunque despues entendieron los motivos y no la juzgaron. Ella era suficientemente adulta para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Sus empleados en todo momento le ofrecieron su apoyo. El banco se encargaria de solventar los sueldos restantes, mientras se efectuara en el enlace matrimonial y económico._

 _Lo primero que hizo a su regreso de Londres, fue buscarla, era muy tarde ya para suponer que en la oficina no la iba a encontrar, así que tomo rumbo hasta su Casa._

 _-Buenas noches Señor Máximo, puede decirle a la Señorita Candy que quiero verla?_

 _-Lo siento joven, la Señorita no se encuentra en Casa. Llamo para decir que vendría tarde._

 _-Disculpe! dijo donde estaria o la hora que vendria?_

 _-Lo siento joven!, pero como sabra, ella no..._

 _-Lo entiendo!...bien, entonces me retiro….dígale que….. No, mejor no le diga nada._

 _De regreso a su casa pensaba en miles de cosas, los celos le carcomian el alma. No soportaria saber que ella se estuviera acostando con otro, menos si ese otro resultase su antiguo amor._

 _-No debo pensar en tonterias! Quizás este donde alguna amiga, o puede que me equivoque y este en su trabajo….no, ¿por que quiero engarme?…Candy no tiene amigas!….y…si…ella está con él?...no quiero pensarlo!, no quiero creerlo!, ¡la duda me está matando!.-Candy no tenia idea de que esa noche el regresaria. queria darle la sorpresa y ahora…no estaba._

 _Giro su auto de regreso!. Habia decidido esperarla. No podia irse sin verla-" No está dentro de lo arreglado lo que estás haciendo Terry?, espiarla? Para qué?...los acuerdos siguen siendo los mismos y aunque ella ahora esta dolida, no te hagas ilusiones."- la voz de su conciencia le hablo._

 _Un auto sus luces encendió al arribar, era ella que llegaba de algún lugar que el moria por saber, no soporto más y se acerco a la rubia mientras esperaba que maximo abriera el porton._

 _-Candy, Candy!_

 _-Terry?- porque no me dijiste que vendrías hoy?_

 _-Quise darte una sorpresa!, pero parece no alegrarte mucho al verme!_

 _-Pero que estas diciendo Terry!, claro que me alegra!- exclamo mientras extendia un abrazo para el muchacho._

 _... la pregunta le quemaba la punta de la lengua y soltó sin mediar- ¿De dónde vienes Candy?- como un reclamo se escuchó, pero ya era tarde para cambiar._

 _-En qué quedamos Terry? Creo que esto lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Cero preguntas y cero reclamos._

 _-Solo quiero saber de Dónde vienes?...no es un reclamo! Solo es preocupación. No puedes andar muy tarde en las calles conduciendo._

 _-Ahora esto? Que pasa Terry?_

 _-Vamos a Casa! por favor._

 _-Hoy no!...me siento cansada!...no…._

 _-VIENES DE VERTE CON ÉL, CIERTO?, ULTIMAMENTE ESTAS DISTANTE, LO PUEDE NOTAR...TE LLAME MUCHAS VECES Y SOLO UNAS CUANTAS LLAMADAS ME RESPONDISTE... MIS MENSAJES TAMBIÉN LOS IGNORASTE! QUE ESTA PASANDO CANDY?_

 _-QUE TE ESTA PASANDO?...TU ME PREGUNTAS QUE ESTA PASANDO?... TE PREGUNTO YO A TI, ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?. NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLARME DE ESA MANERA! EMPEZARE A DUDAR SI HAGO BIEN AL CASARME CONTIGO!_

 _-JA JA JA NO SERA QUE YA ENCONTRASTE QUIEN TE SOLUCIONE EL PROBLEMA...ACASO ESE ANTHONY…..- Una cachetada se estampo en la mejilla del castaño_

 _\- HABLAS TONTERIAS CUANDO FUISTE TU EL QUE SE OFRECIO PARA AYUDARME…..TE DI MI PALABRA Y LA VOY A CUMPLIR! PERO DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO UN ESTUPIDO MARIDO CELOSO, PORQUE ESOS NO SON LOS TERMINOS TERENCE GRANCHESTER. A NOSOTROS SOLO NOS UNIRA UN ACTA MATRIMONIAL Y UN SEXO EXPLOSIVO ¿ACASO YO HAGO LO MISMO CUANDO TE EXHIBES CON TUS MUJERES? ¿NO VERDAD?_

 _-YA NO ME GRITES MAS!_

 _-TU TAMBIEN LO ESTAS HACIENDO!_

 _-Un resoplido se hizo escuchar- Vamos a casa Candy por favor!. No quiero discutir._

 _-Pero si eres tú el que empezó! reclamando tonterías. Simplemente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, nada más Terry._

 _Segundos después de un breve silencio- Está bien! Discúlpame por la bofetada… pero es que siempre me haces enojar Terry!- se acercó para acariciar la mejilla del muchacho- No ando buscando a nadie que me saque de mis problemas económicos Terry. Entiende que yo estoy contigo... por favor. Si no te conteste es porque he estado muy ocupada, además tú, te pasaste escribiéndome y escribiéndome!- Pensó en que la manera de ser acariciado, simplemente era maravillosa._

 _-Entonces, también discúlpame tu, por favor! He sido un idiota!- exclamo retirando unos mechones de su rubio cabello que caían en pequeñísimas cascadas para ubicarla tras su oreja y luego deposito un cálido beso- Que cosas no?, tú me recibes con una cachetada y yo? yo te recibo con un beso._

 _-Lo siento, Terry!, no quise hacerlo, por favor discúlpame…. no me mires así!_

 _-Así cómo?_

 _-No sé!..-Candy sentía la mirada de Terry intimidante y cargada de...algo que no lograba descifrar._

 _Dio instrucciones a máximo para que se llevara el auto y partieron en el de Terry rumbo a la mansión Granchester._

 _-Quiero estar contigo Candy!...Te he….( Iba a decir Te he extrañado)- pero se contuvo. "Palabras prohibidas en esa relación"._

 _-Terry! Yo también quiero estar contigo.- El bello hombre se perdió en la verde mirada y se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de vivir sin ella…."no estaba seguro"… consiente si, de que aunque candy lo dejara, se separaran y buscaran caminos distintos con nuevas personas, jamás podría olvidarla. Ella había marcado su vida y su destino._

 _Se abalanzo sobre la mujer, empujándola hacia la cama y desnudándola como un huracán desatado, una combinación entre rudeza y suavidad. La hizo temblar. Mordió sus senos y sus enrojecidos botones acaricio suavemente con la yema de sus dedos al tiempo que la penetraba fuertemente hasta hacerla convulsionar. Seguía y seguía en sus embates moviéndose libremente, ella enterrando sus uñas en su espalda quería tenerlo más y más cerca, amarrándolo luego con sus piernas alrededor de las cadera del hombre atrayéndolo, deseándolo, entregándose al ritmo de la pasión. Contrayendo sus músculos internos, apretando el miembro uno y otra vez. Ese acto lo volvía loco, le encantaba lo que hacia allí con esa parte de su cavidad.._

 _-Oh, por Dios! Candy!- exclamo a punto de estallar- mírame, por favor mírame!..-perlas de sudor recorrían sus cuerpos. El aumento las caricias y sus embestidas, entrando y saliendo cortando el éxtasis en ella, dejándola en el aire._

 _-Terryyyy! No me hagas eso!- el sonrió cínicamente y la sintió temblar- Terry! Terry!- adoraba la manera en como ella lo nombraba en esos momentos. Succiono sus pechos delicadamente y sentía partirse en mil pedazos, pedazos que se esparcían como pequeña partículas por todo el universo._

 _-Te gusta Candy? Dime que te gusta todo lo que te hago?_

 _-Me encanta Terry!. No sabes cuánto!- una sonrisa de placer asomo en la Rubia_

 _Se besaron apasionadamente sus lenguas unidas, sus salivas confundidas y sus cuerpos entrelazados uno dentro del otro. Llegaron al clímax. Habían tenido un buen sexo. Exhaustos y sudados yacieron uno sobre del otro aun besándose y prodigándose caricias._

 _-Eso estuvo genial Terry!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados- Me ha encantado!. Dios! Claro que me ha gustado.- de pronto callo y pensó en todas esas mujeres que han estado con él. Todas ellas han sentido lo mismo que le hacía sentir, entonces llego a la conclusión que era una más, si una más._

 _-En que piensas preciosa?_

 _-En...yo nunca me imaginé llegar a ser tu Esposa Terry- su mirada clavada en un punto fijo- solo quería ser tu amante!_

 _-Ese trámite no cambia nada…ya lo hemos hablado cientos de veces...el que te cases conmigo no significa que lo acordado entre nosotros tenga que cambiar...a menos que tu..._

 _-Que yo...?_

 _-Olvídalo, no es nada importante._

 _-A cuantas mujeres has traído…? A tu cama?_

 _-No entiendo! A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?_

 _-Contéstame!...solo quiero saberlo!...¡creo que no hay nada que me pueda escandalizar!_

 _Terry dudaba en contestar no porque haya sido, si no que jamás había llevado a mujer alguna, podría mentir y decirle que muchas, pero no era así, por lo que debía hablarle con la verdad._

 _-Nunca he permitido a nadie a mi casa, Candy!_

 _-Entiendo! Entonces…._

 _-Solo contigo he compartido mi cama!, mi espacio, mis noches!_

 _-Si? Y por qué conmigo fue diferente?_

 _-Porque….porque así lo quise! Y no quiero hablar más de eso. Así como tú no hablas de tus cosas, yo no hablare de las mías. ¿Estamos?_

 _La Rubia se acurruco al pecho del muchacho y un abrazo extendió en un gesto de buscar protección. Tomo una de sus manos y beso su palma de esta._

 _-Me gustan tus manos! Son pequeñas y finas y adoro cuando me tocan- ella sonrió al recordar las veces que lo hacía padecer._

 _-Si?_

 _-Dime Candy, que te gusta de mí?-esa pregunta hecha de la forma en que Terry la formulo le provoco una ternura que antes no había sentido._

 _-Todo! Terry!...me gusta todo de ti. Cuando te vi, aunque te portaste terrible conmigo. Porque eres presumido, arrogante, gritón y…._

 _-Y Nefasto_

 _-Sí, y nefasto…algo en ti me atrajo y eres tan apasionado...¡Me Fascina la forma en que me amas!...que me encantas tanto!._

 _-Candy…quiero que me expliques…. no es que me importe, pero… como es que tú, tuviste intimidad antes y luego yo…y tú._

 _-Se lo que quieres saber Terry y la verdad que también me sorprendí! No tenía idea de que paso y entonces acudí hace algunas semanas a una visita médica.- no era cierto. Ella había visitado a un médico al siguiente dia que tuvo relaciones con Terry. ¿Por qué ocultarle que ya sabía lo que el médico le dijo?._

 _-Y que paso?...Quiero saberlo!_

 _-Que importa eso Terry!, si era o no era…!. Eso no debe ser tema de conversación entre nosotros ni siquiera deberíamos mencionarlo!._

 _-Tienes razón!.. No es importante. Debería acostumbrarme!... Por cierto porque no me dijiste que Albert y Deborah estaban saliendo?...yo pensé que tú y el…_

 _-Que éramos amantes?_

 _Asintió- yo iba a pedirte que hablaras con él, para informarle de nuestro matrimonio, pero no fue necesario cuando me conto sobre Deborah._

 _-Pues sí, ellos mantienen una relación, pero no había nada en concreto, incluso me sorprendí cuando supe que ellos estaban saliendo...ellos se aman Terry y espero que ese amor sea duradero._

 _-Yo también!, espero que sea duradero!- dijo estas palabras pensando en su relación con Candy.- fui un tonto al pensar que estabas interesada en Albert._

 _-Claro que me interesa, pero no como tú te lo imaginabas Terry!,…. Albert solo es mi amigo!. Desde que lo conocí siempre fue así. Por cierto en esta semana nos llevó a conocer su Residencia, ¡es hermosa!. No te comento? No entiendo como un hombre como el, pueda vivir tan solo._

 _-No, últimamente la pasa viajando constantemente, pero al parecer ya no estará solo…Ahora Deborah parece estar dispuesta a compartir su mundo...ellos se aman!- exclamo con un dejo de tristeza_

 _Transcurrió un mes más y las cosas seguían igual, se veían esporádicamente. La oficina estaba progresando a pasos agigantados. Terry seguía apoyando en los gastos de pagos de empleados y los clientes para adquirir pautas publicitarias se hacían más concurrentes. Nuevas pautas para promover la ropa de verano estaba siendo llevada a cabo para la esperada temporada, lo que le dejo al dueño jugosas ganancias._

 _-Candy, ha sido un éxito total. Se han vendido todas las prendas veraniegas. No cabe duda que las mujeres adoran estas piezas!_

 _-Si, a muchas mujeres le encanta presumir sus cuerpos y la mejor ocasión es con trajes muy provocativos_

 _-Por cierto me gustaría verte algún día con uno de ellos puesto...el más sexi... "Tienes un trasero delicioso!"- susurro_

 _-Cuando quieras me lo pondré.- menciono coquetamente y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja cuya caricia le enviaba señales peligrosas. Pero no era el lugar. Ya habría tiempo para desquitarse de la tortura vivida._

 _-Dios! No me provoques ahora! Que no podré hacer nada!_

 _Otro mes más y el día de la celebración del contrato matrimonial llego._

 _Sin embargo Anthony en la semana anterior_

 ** _Inicio Flash Back_**

 _-Se puede saber a quién esperas?- pregunto Terry que llegaba al estacionamiento por la Rubia y se encontró al Rubio._

 _-No es de tu incumbencia!_

 _-sí que lo es, cuando la persona en cuestión es mi prometida._

 _-Tu prometida? Oh si….vaya tu prometida!- exclamo sarcásticamente y una sonrisa burlesca se escapó._

 _-Cuál es el motivo de tu burla?- se acercó de manera intimidante hacia el Rubio- ¿Acaso tengo la cara pintada como un payaso?_

 _-Bueno no dije eso, pero de tu boca salió. Estas haciendo el ridículo de tu vida, creyendo que ella te ama. Me sigue amando a mí aunque no lo quieras aceptar. Ya me di cuenta los términos de su boda. Ahora estoy seguro que ella…._

 _-CALLATE!- le dolía reconocer que así era- NO ERES NADIE PARA CUESTIONAR NUESTRAS DECISIONES!- Sintió deseos de partirle la cara al fulanito muñeco de pastel, pero se contuvo. -SERA MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS, PORQUE NO PERMITIRE QUE TE LE ACERQUES._

 _-Que lo decida ella!. Mira allí viene! Por qué no haces la prueba._

 _-¡NO TENGO QUE HACER NINGUNA PRUEBA!-Exclamo lleno de ira._

 _-Se puede saber qué haces aquí Anthony, creí haber dejado todo claro!- expreso candy en tono de molestia- no deseo hablar contigo si es a eso que se debe tu desagradable visita._

 _-Solo serán 30 minutos! Candy, no te quitare más tiempo_

 _-30 minutos, es mucho tiempo?- Terry reía por lo bajo, risa que no tardó mucho en desaparecer- pero...está bien!...te daré esos 30 minutos que espero sean los últimos.- el Rubio asomo una sonrisa burlesca en dirección al castaño- Terry! Espérame en tu casa._

 _-Te esperare en el auto!_

 _-No es necesario!, por favor espérame en tu casa._

 _Pasaron los 30 minutos, paso una hora y fueron dos horas en los que Candy tardo en llegar a casa de Terry._

 _-Candy no se dejara convencer de ese Idiota!- susurraba nervioso- ella es mucha mujer para ese imbécil!.- Terry tenía miedo que una semana antes del matrimonio Anthony le hiciera cambiar de parecer._

 _-Terry!. He vuelto!_

 _La había visto llegar y minutos antes tenía decidido declararle su amor, decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, que cada dia se consumía lentamente, que sus celos lo estaban matando pero luego desistía de cometer esa estupidez, podría ya no casarse. ¿Para qué hablar? Para que se burle mí? Mejor seguiré ocultándolo!...nunca sabrá cuanto la amo!._

 _-Aquí estoy!, en la cocina. Estoy preparando una pasta deliciosa que estoy seguro que te gustara. Supongo que estas hambrienta?_

 _-Sí, tengo mucha hambre!...esto se ve delicioso!- se acercó para observarlo- tu si sabes cocinar Terry, eso huele divino._

 _-No soy un experto, pero cuando Salí de Inglaterra para radicarme en Nueva york viví mucho tiempo solo, me independice de la familia de mi padre y me forje con mis propios esfuerzos._

 _-Viviste mucho tiempo separado de tu madre?_

 _-Sí, mucho tiempo, pero no le guardo rencor!... sus últimos días la pase a su lado y me pidió perdón por permitir que me alejaran de ella._

 _-Me imagino su sufrimiento!.. Debe ser muy terrible y doloroso el separarse de un hijo! Yo me moriría!.- Terry entonces pensó que sería maravilloso que ellos pudieran tener uno, dos o quizás tres hijos, que llenaran su casa de amor y armonía. Hijos de ella, hijos del amor._

 _-Candy…..nunca has pensado en tener hijos?- pregunto sopesando su respuesta_

 _-Sí, claro que lo pensé, pero ya sabes…_

 _-Te vas a negar a la posibilidad de ser madre algún día? No crees que ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que tu hayas superado todo?, deberías abrirte a la oportunidad de amar de nuevo. No permitas que la amargura consuma tu alma y tu corazón!.- Lo observo fijamente y no entendía que le quería decir. ¿Acaso con él? Obviamente no, serían hijos de un acuerdo, no tendría hijos de un acuerdo negociable._

 _-No lo sé. Talvez cuando nos divorciemos encuentre el amor y vuelva a casarme y, entonces si, decida ser madre, pero por ahora...-Después de haber sido lastimado nuevamente cambio el tema a terrenos seguros._

 _\- Y dime de que hablaron Anthony y tú?_

 _-Ah, pues lo mismo de siempre, que lo perdone…bla bla bla…el mismo cuento de ustedes cuando son infieles. Ya me está fastidiando demasiado… me estoy dando cuenta de muchas cosas...Oye te ha quedado delicioso todo esto arrogante Granchester._

 ** _Fin de Flash Back_**

 _Se efectuó el matrimonio sin contratiempos, sin obstáculos de ningún tipo. La transacción una más hecha en la vida de la pareja de empresarios, no habría fiesta ni invitados, solo los testigos para confirmar que una boda civil se había realizado._

 _Marido y mujer llegaron a ser, pero quería seguir viviendo como antes lo habían hecho separados cada uno en sus respectivas casas._

 _-Por favor preciosa, vente a vivir a nuestra casa!_

 _-No, Terry, así estamos bien, nos mataríamos si viviéramos juntos. Mejor cada quien por su lado. ¡No insistas!_

 _-Candy nuestros conocidos saben el motivo de nuestra boda, pero las demás personas no y no es correcto que vivamos cada uno por su lado, quiero que estés conmigo por favor!-"pretextos"_

 _-Tienes miedo del que dirán? Vivimos en pleno siglo 21, crees que eso es hoy en día importante. Cuantas parejas viven así? Muchas._

 _-No, claro que no!, pero no sé a qué le temes!_

 _-Temer, yo? A nada por supuesto…. ¿que podría ser?_

 _-No sé, dime tu!- estaban en la recamara de Candy pues Terry insistía en que tomara sus maletas y se mudara a su casa- vamos prueba con unas semana y si no te agrada la convivencia regresas y no pasa nada._

 _-Está bien- resoplo dándose por vencida- déjame recoger mis cosas algunas de aseo personal y algunos trajes, en tu casa ya tengo algunos así que serán pocos._

 _-Quien es esa linda niña Candy? la del cuadro._

 _-Ay Terry, gracias por el cumplido….obvio soy yo._

 _-Tu?, pero si estas llena de pecas! Como es que ahora no tienes.- se acercó a ella para mirar fijamente su rostro.- puedo ver algunas, pero apenas, son tan imperceptibles._

 _-Sí y con el maquillaje se difuminan completamente._

 _-Entonces fuiste... pecosa!_

 _-Terry!, no me digas así…..ya no las tengo…no soy una niña_

 _-Me encantaría que las tuvieras, me comería todo ese universo de pecas y las besaría una a una._

 _Terminaron de arreglar las maletas y se fueron a casa. Candy se llevó su auto y hablo con máximo y los demás empleados._

 _La semana termino y todo había resultado bien, así que harían la prueba de otra semana más, se compaginaban y entendían sexualmente que cuatro meses pasaron sin novedad alguna. Terry hasta el momento ya no tenía sus saliditas y Susanna había resentido su abandono hasta que un buen día la puso en su lugar. Terry se encontraba en los foros porque vería las grabaciones de una película que se rodaría a finales de año. Se encargó de supervisar los equipos, pues ya necesitaban mantenimiento o bien si había que comprar nuevas adquisiciones delego en Robert lo que se necesitara._

 _-No dudes Robert en comprar lo que se necesite. No podemos escatimar cuando esperamos que esta filmación sea de buena calidad._

 _-Claro Terry, yo te hare saber los movimientos que realice. Todas las transacciones que haga. Te tendré listo un informe detallado, facturas en fin._

 _-Bien, entonces me retiro.- no dio cuatro pasos cuando la Susy se le abalanzo.- ya en días atrás se había enterado que Terry se había casado. La noticia no fue planada en ningún periódico, pero se había corrido la información._

 _-Terry, Terry_

 _-Por favor Susanna!. .que pasa?- quito discretamente los brazos que la mujer había puesto alrededor de su cintura encarcelándolo_

 _-Terry, porque te has casado?, pensé que entre tú y yo..._

 _-Otra vez con lo mismo...Susy yo nunca te prometí nada!. Así que por favor no me hagas estas escenitas de mujer dolida porque no te queda para nada._

 _-Por qué eres tan grosero?...yo…_

 _-Por favor no!….no me hagas esto Susanna!. No más!. Si quieres conservar tu trabajo lo mejor sería que te mantengas alejada de mí, lo más que puedas.- Terry se retiró dejando a la mujer dolida, pero era la verdad, Terry nunca le propuso nada, unos besos dados en medio de su borrachera, no significaban nada, bueno al menos para Granchester que cuando lo hacía... pensaba que era ella, si pensaba en que era Candy, la única mujer que verdaderamente ama._

 _Todo marcha perfectamente para Candy. Su empresa se rescata favorablemente gracias a la sociedad por medio de su matrimonio con Granchester. Se les veía tan juntos y "enamorados" que era posible que entre ellos haya renacido el verdadero amor, bueno al menos eso se pensaba. No conocían lo que se cocinaba a puerta cerrada. Si bien ellos se compenetraban sexualmente y quizás en otros aspectos,. Terry a su vez seguía siendo el mismo hombre atento y cariñoso, pero aun no le declaraba su amor._

 _Una invitación llego para asistir a un evento social que se realizaría para la reunión de grandes empresarios. El castaño era uno de los invitados a dicha gala. Obviamente su esposa tendría que acompañarlo._

 _-Espero que vayas conmigo esta noche! Es necesario Candy, sé que no te gusta asistir a este tipo de reuniones y te aseguro que yo tampoco lo hago de buena gana, pero debemos ir. Es un compromiso que se adquiere como empresarios._

 _-Ya te he dicho que sí, Terry… allí estaré...- recostada en la cama se encontraba, entonces se acercó para estar junto a ella. -Aunque me sienta cansada, pues el movimiento en la Empresa ha estado excelente, gracias a ti._

 _Con su pulgar acariciaba las mejillas de su Esposa quería decirle tantas cosas, pero todas se quedaban trabadas en su garganta._

 _-Y tu Terry?.. Como va todo?_

 _-Muy bien…. Diría que perfecto!. Las cosas marchan sobre ruedas_

 _-Me alegro mucho por ti!...- tomo las manos del hombre y las llevo a su rostro. Luego se abrazo al castaño- Sentía protección en esos fuertes brazos como nunca antes._

 _Listos para asistir a la fiesta ofrecida para los grandes empresarios del país, era una fiesta muy importante, en esta se reunían también las instituciones de beneficencia con el objetivo de procurar algún beneficio monetario._

 _Candy iba elegantemente vestida para la ocasión. Vestido obtenido de la empresa de su Esposo un diseño exclusivo especialmente para su mujer. De ensueño, así era candy. Portando un vestido verde con corte arriba de sus rodillas dejando al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas, el vestido de talle princesa y escote cuadrado adornado con una cinta blanca debajo de su busto, simplemente una belleza fresca y natural. Su esposo tan hermoso y galante vestido de etiqueta, una visión que a Candy le robo la respiración, reconocía que su marido era endiabladamente atractivo y ella era la envidia de las mujeres. Entonces una punzada de celos llego a su ser y sintió algo inexplicable al reconocer que muchas mujeres...-Bah, deja de pensar en idioteces Candy!_

 _Había mucha gente y caminaba del brazo de su Esposo. Hasta encontrarse a escasos pasos con Albert y Deborah que los esperaban._

 _-Buenas noches Albert, Deborah!_

 _-Hola Terry!, Candy! ¡Qué bien se ven ustedes….caramba, les asienta muy bien el matrimonio._

 _-Gracias Albert_

 _-Amigo!, nos ubicamos en nuestra mesa?_

 _-Sí, claro los estábamos esperando!. Mira es aquella la escogí alejada del bullicio_

 _Tomaron sus respectivos lugares, pidieron de tomar y la conversación giró en torno a los excelentes negocios. Albert le comentaba sobre las enormes ganancias en sus empresas independientes y el castaño a su vez de una recién adquirida sociedad en una Empresa dedicada a la crianza de caballos._

 _-En serio Terry? Qué bueno…es magnífico, a ver qué día vamos a ver tus puras sangres._

 _-Por supuesto! Sabes bien que los caballos también son mi pasión._

 _El ambiente era ameno y Candy la estaba pasando tan bien, pero no siempre las cosas son las que uno espera, de pronto a la entrada de la gran puerta hacia su llegada Aquella falsa mujer. Su mirada como dardos asesinos se clavó en la humanidad de la pelirroja, que no tenía idea de que candy se encontraba en el lugar. El hombre a su lado la tomaba del brazo y tras ellos Niels Lagan. Los tres llegaron a la mesa. La mujer entonces se sorprendió por la presencia de la Rubia, pero equilibro sus emociones y como si nada había pasado en antaño se presentó a los demás. Los únicos que no la conocían era el matrimonio Granchester, según. Su rostro pálido, no podía hablar y la mujer con toda desfachatez_

 _-Buenas noches a todos!- saludo adelantándose a su Esposo y con una penetrante mirada hacia la Rubia._

 _-Buenas noches Elisa….mira! te presento a los Señores Granchester Candice y Terence Granchester._

 _-Oh,- "así que te casaste Candy" (pensó)- mucho gusto!. Le presento a mi Esposo James Cheshire_

 _-No sabía que tenías una sobrina también Albert!- exclamo Terence._

 _-De hecho no es así, bueno no les había hablado de Elisa, porque ella ha sido independiente y pues nunca ha estado bajo mi tutela._

 _-Entiendo!_

 _Siguieron conversando sobre otros asuntos_

 _-Disculpen! regreso enseguida.- dijo Elisa_

 _Candy no resistió el impulso de ir tras ella_

 _-Quien lo diría!, Nunca pensé volver a verte …con que te casaste, Elisa?. Ahora entiendo el por qué Anthony ha vuelto a buscarme!... ¿lo dejaste?_

 _-Ja ja ja , con que ese estúpido ha vuelto por ti? Eh? Ese estúpido imbécil nunca entendió que el necesitaba una mujer como yo, que lo hiciera sentir un hombre de verdad, no una…._

 _-CALLATE! -No puedo entender tu descaro. Dijiste ser mi amiga y te considere la mejor por no decir la única y todo para acostarte con mi novio!. Yo creí en ti, me hiciste creer en tu amistad en que podía confiarte mis cosas….¡pero me traicionaste!_

 _-Ya lo sabes no? Desde hace tiempo lo sabes. Tu novio me gustaba y entonces me propuse quitártelo y lo conseguí… ja ja ja , que fácil fue engañarte!. Tenía que estar cerca de Anthony. Cuando supe que se iba a casarse contigo me jure que no lo iba a permitir. Además yo no le era indiferente y como te has dado cuenta no me costó mucho hasta al punto de decirme que me amaba en su propia cama._

 _-ENTONCES LE TENDISTE UNA TRAMPA?¿ POR QUÉ ELISA? ¿QUÉ TE HICE PARA ENSAÑARTE CONMIGO DE ESA MANERA? POR QUÉ ME ODIAS?._

 _-Digamos que adelante la película para que tú supieras con quien te ibas a casar. Candy deberías agradecerme! a estas alturas estarías casada con un hombre que no vale nada._

 _-Los dos me dan asco! Como pudieron!. Son un par de malditos falsos!_

 _-Ahora veo que te has casado y con qué monumento de hombre….Dios! es un divino adonis, perfecto para una mujer como yo. ¡Me imagino montando ese macho!_

 _-NO TE ATREVAS A METERTE CON MI ESPOSO, ME OYES? NO TE LO PERMITIRE!...DEJANOS EN PAZ._

 _-NUNCA… NUNCA ME OYES….. NO SABES CUANDO TE ODIO CANDY!...siempre has tenido a tus pies a los mejores hombres, en la universidad todos los chicos te miraban solo a ti… he tenido que conformarme con ese estúpido que tengo de marido. Un tonto manipulable.- espeto la mujer furiosa._

 _\- Y que culpa tengo yo? por Dios Elisa? Tienes un marido que a pesar de quejarte, te da todo lo que quieres? o me vas a decir que eso no cuenta o no es importante … si algo conocí en ti y con seguridad no me equivoco, es tu ambición, el dinero siempre te ha movido._

 _-Por supuesto que sí, es evidente. No iba a soportar un matrimonio si no hay dinero de por medio._

 _-Por qué desististe de Anthony, si tanto lo amabas, porque entonces no están juntos?_

 _-Por qué va ser?…ese tonto imbécil sigue enamorado de ti….Me alegro mucho que otro le haya ganado la partida. Ese marido que te buscaste Candy sí que es un macho. Santo Dios! me imagino como sería estar entre sus….- fue interrumpida bruscamente._

 _-Yo que tu actuaria con inteligencia Elisa, no vaya a ser que tu "Tonto Esposo" como tú le llamas se entere de tus calenturas y te deje sin un solo centavo…. ¡No me imagino a Elisa Cheshire sufriendo por dinero! eso sería algo tan…. caótico, que me encantaría ver….. Así que estas advertida querida!...….¡No te metas con mi marido!. Te puede pesar…y no estoy jugando._

 _-Tu a mí no me amenazas…Ya veremos quien ríe de ultimo…. querida!_

 _Candy se alejó del lugar dejando a Elisa destilando veneno. De regreso a su mesa pensaba en la falsedad de la mujer, nunca imagino que aquella dulce y bondadosa compañera de universidad haya resultado ser toda una arpía. Obviamente dos meses de amistad no era suficiente tiempo para haberla conocido, pero ella por su soledad, la acepto sin miramientos. Ahora comprendía las palabras de Albert "la soledad a veces es mala consejera" cuan cierta resultaron esas palabras. Cuando uno se siente triste y solo se vuelve vulnerable y la gente se aprovecha._

 _-Disculpen la tardanza!, Pero es que me detuve viendo el jardín y los alrededores del salón._

 _-No te preocupes Candy!...estas bien?- pregunto Albert al ver el rostro pálido de la muchacha._

 _-Que pasa Candy, preciosa?_

 _-No, es solo que creo que el bullicio y la presión provoco un poco de tensión en mí, pero no es nada. Es la falta de costumbre a este tipo de movimiento._

 _-Tendrás que acostumbrarte candy, porque tu Esposo siempre asistirá a este tipo de Eventos sociales.- comento Niels y Albert le secundo._

 _-Es verdad! Ahora mi querida Deborah también tendrá que hacerlo!- la asistente publicitaria le sonrió a su hermoso novio._

 _-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, verlo así juntos. Tu Albert te mereces lo mejor del mundo y tu Deborah, siempre has sido incondicional conmigo, estuviste en las malas temporadas ustedes dos me han demostrado que si hay personas en las que sí, se puede confiar. Creo que…. ahora en adelante los considerare mis verdaderos amigos._

 _-Nunca lo dudes Candy!- exclamo Deborah y el hermoso rubio agrego- siempre puedes contar con nosotros._

 _-Gracias!_

 _-Y donde está tu hermana Niels?- pregunto Albert al ver la inquietud de James – creo que está siendo una desconsiderada con su marido!_

 _-Ay, Albert Elisa siempre ha sido así!... yo no me extraño de su comportamiento, pero vi que iba en dirección al baño de tocador. No te topaste con ella Candice?_

 _-Eh…no…no la vi._

 _La pelirroja a la distancia desde el escalón más alto observaba el movimiento de todos los invitados. El estar cerca de James le asfixiaba, el hombre un tipo buen mozo de 35 años con mucho dinero y posición, realizador de grandes negocios, pero para Elisa resultaba el hombre más aburrido que existía en el planeta. Su seriedad y falta de emociones provocaban en la pelirroja ganas de dejarlo todo, pero recordaba que el dinero era su vida…Si, odiaba reconocer que "la estúpida de candy" tenía razón en algo." Debía de andar con mucho cuidado, porque podría perderlo todo". Desde lo alto observaba los movimientos de Granchester- Debo admitir que esa maldita tiene suerte con los hombres. A ver cuánto te dura Candy"- Después de un buen rato apareció con su copa en mano y una sonrisa malévola que solo Candy podía descifrarlo. Sabía que le había declarado una guerra silenciosa._

 _-Elisa, amor dónde estabas?_

 _-Conociendo el lugar y saludando a una vieja amiga, querido!_

 _-Una amiga?...me alegro mucho que retomes tus amistades!. Ya que tanto me reclamas que soy un aburrido empedernido._

 _-James! dirán que soy una desconsiderada contigo!- exclamo fingiendo indignación.- claro que no me aburres amor, es solo que…._

 _-Olvídalo querida!- y en un susurro cerca de su oído- no tiene caso que lo niegues._

 _La fiesta transcurrió y finalizo como se esperaba. Tanto los grandes empresarios que habían realizado sus donativos como los mismos receptores se mostraban satisfechos. Había sido un éxito maravilloso y rotundo. Alrededor de las 10 de la noche, los Granchester se dispusieron a regresar a su hogar, victimas del cansancio se dirigieron directamente a su lecho matrimonial._

 _-Candy!_

 _-¿Qué quieres Terry?_

 _\- Que sucede? Por qué estuviste callada en la recepción? Todo el tiempo estuviste ausente._

 _-No tenía ganas de hablar!. Qué problema hay con eso? Por favor déjame dormir!_

 _-Al menos ponte el pijama! No iras a dormir con todo eso puesto?_

 _-Es verdad! Ni siquiera los zapatos me he quitado!- exclamo - mejor me daré un baño, necesito relajarme! Siento el olor de tabaco y licor aun impregnado en mis ropas._

 _Después de varios minutos. Se escuchó que la puerta corrediza del baño era abierta lentamente_

 _-Terry! Me has asustado!- se encontraba con su cabello mojado y su cuerpo enjabonado._

 _-Por qué no me invitaste a bañarme contigo? Nunca hemos estado aquí. Sería una extraordinaria experiencia, no lo crees?- arguyo de manera insinuante y con su mirada oscura._

 _-Terry!. El baño no es un lugar cómodo para eso! Eres un insaciable sabes!- Exclamo Candy y su mirada lo incitaba._

 _-¿Que de malo tiene que desee a mi Esposa?- abrazada por la espalda y las manos del castaño masajeaban los senos y los pliegues de su intimidad, caricias que mandaban descargas eléctricas a su cerebro pidiendo y deseando a gritos que la tomara allí mismo. Entendió su requerimiento con tan solo una mirada y el ofrecimiento de sus pechos a la boca del hombre._

 _-Terry!, Terry!_

 _-Por favor pídeme que lo haga!...pídemelo!_

 _Ella no dijo nada, pero con sus acciones lo decía todo. Permitió que el castaño tomara una de sus piernas y la colocara alrededor de su cintura al tiempo que la apoyaba a la pared para poder hundirse en ella. Las caricias se hacían más excitante. Tomo su trasero y lo apretaba a placer mientras movía su miembro de tal manera que su destino fuera hasta el final del camino, sus senos seguían siendo devorados y un gemido placentero debido a un orgasmo ocurrido salió de la boca de su mujer. Repitió el proceso en posición contraria penetrándola en el mismo lugar hasta alcanzar juntos una armonía de gemidos excitantes. Se vertió en ella. Su miembro aún mantenía el tamaño activo, víctima del roce de la piel de su trasero. Lo tomo con sus pequeñas manos y lo acaricio lenta y segura, mientras sus miradas no se apartaban, entonces se perdió, se hundió en ese abismo, del cual ya no había retorno._

 _Ya acostados en el lecho fue el siguiente escenario y continuaron con la danza ya conocida._

 _Terry había entregado su corazón, para ella fue una noche más de sexo y pasión explosiva._

 _Una Semana después_

 _Cada uno en rutina habitual, ella en la oficina y el en una junta de pequeños inversionistas que deseaban hacer negocios con Granchester-Ardlay & Asociados._

 _-Estudiaremos el caso- dijo Terry- debemos analizar muchos aspectos. Nuestro financiero les extenderá un informe completo sobre el funcionamiento de nuestra empresa. Si les parece entonces haremos negocios._

 _-Por favor dennos una semana! Sé que es mucho tiempo, pero queremos que estén claros –comento Albert dando por terminado la reunión._

 _Los inversionistas se retiraron prometiendo estar en contacto. Les interesaba tener negocios con Granchester, los asesores financieros ya estaban sobre la marcha para presentar un informe completo. La semana fue muy ajetreada, pero también muy productiva._

 _-Terry, hemos trabajo duro. No crees que nos merecemos unos días de descanso?_

 _-Sí, supongo que tienes razón!, ¿Qué propones?- pregunto mientras terminaba con unas revisiones bancarias que deberían estar listas al final de la tarde._

 _\- Que tal pasar tres días en mi casa de campo?, en Filadelfia Digo nos vendría muy bien!_

 _-Me parece perfecto Albert .Hablare con Candy ojala y pueda adaptar su horario._

 _-Entonces no se diga más, consúltalo con Candy y me confirmas para hablar con los empleados y tengan todo listo._

 _-En serio Terry?. Claro que me agradaría pasar unos días en el campo. A mí me encanta….el olor de la hierba, los árboles, pero….._

 _-Que sucede?_

 _-Seguramente Albert se llevara a Deborah y entonces en quien voy a delegar funciones?_

 _-Candy los demás son capaces. Todos te han demostrado lo profesionales que son. Tú sabrás a quien escoger, solo serán tres días….por favor!_

 _-Está bien!. Ya sé a quién tengo en mente._

 _Y llego el día en que debían viajar. Cada quien por separado. Candy había dejado en muy buenas manos la empresa, además el descanso era a partir del viernes, sábado y Domingo era nula la demanda y los pendientes los había dejado listo. Dos horas después se encontraban en el lugar. Una casa hermosa y preciosa los esperaba._

 _-Hemos llegado Candy! mira allí esta Deborah!_

 _-Que hermoso lugar!-Exclamo_

 _-Hola muchachos!, Albert y los demás los esperan!_

 _Sorpresa desagradable para Candy. Elisa estaba entre los invitados!- No puede ser otra vez aquí?- su pregunta fue un susurro ahogado. La molestia de Candy ya no era por Anthony, no, esa ya no era su molestia._

 _-Buen día a todos._

 _-Buen día chicos, pero por favor pónganse cómodos, Estan en su casa. Quiero que la pasen bien y que disfrutemos de este fin de semana en calma relajados y lejos del bullicio de la ciudad._

 _-Gracias- contestaron al unísono_

 _-Bueno, son las 10 de la mañana, no sé si las chicas desean hablar cosas de mujeres. Porque yo me llevo a estos hombres a tomarnos unos tragos mientras esta listo el almuerzo, que dicen?_

 _Candy no miraba de buena gana el ofrecimiento de Albert, ¿De qué hablar con Elisa?, de la manera en cómo quiere entrometerse en su relación?. Candy pensaba- "Si con Anthony lo consiguió, cuanto más con Terry que no siente nada por mi"…Dios, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?...no debería importarme si siente algo o no, pero…._

 _-Candy, Elisa! les parece si vamos un rato a la piscina?_

 _-Sí, yo…me iré a poner mi traje de baño, al menos quiero tomar un poco de sol, mi piel está muy pálida- Comento Candy_

 _-Me parece buena idea! Y tu Elisa?_

 _-Sí, enseguida las alcanzo!_

 _Las chicas salieron con sus trajes. Hermosos cuerpos. Elisa era una mujer muy bella dueña de una bonita figura, razón por la que se siente con tanta seguridad de hacer caer a cualquier hombre y ahora su obsesión se volcó hacia Terence Granchester._

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios todos son valiosos para mí._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Esta historia es una historia con escenas de pasion. Si hay personas susceptibles o que sienten ofensa a este tipo de escenas por favor abstenerse de leerlas._**

Desde el ventanal en el estudio de Albert se podía apreciar el panorama. Una vista hermosa se ofrecía. Es una Casa muy grande y su dueño a veces pasaba largas temporadas sumergido en este lugar. Cuando quería alejarse del continuo ajetreo de la ciudad. Hacia algunos años que la había comprado, pese a que no pasaba mucho tiempo en ella, pues en la ciudad se había radicado en una hermosa mansión en Central Park, Nueva York.

Sin embargo existía otro panorama que era agradable a la vista y gusto de los hombres, si, las chicas en sus trajes de baño a la orilla de la piscina, acostadas en sus sillas de playa tomaban el sol. Elisa llegaba haciendo galanura de su belleza. Su traje dejaba poco a la imaginación. Desde que había llegado Candy percibió todo el coqueteo de ella hacia Terry. Ahora conocía a la verdadera Elisa, esa que en antaño mostro la otra cara de la moneda. Candy y Deborah por supuesto no se quedaban atrás. Eran la escena que los mantenía embobados.

-James, que tanto ves por la ventana?- los hombres se acercaron, James estaba perdido con la escena.- Elisa es hermosa! –Bueno con todo respeto Deborah y Candy no se quedan atrás, son muy bellas. Te felicito Terry y tu tambien Albert.

-Gracias!- contestaron al unísono.

-Candy es preciosa, su belleza física me atrae, pero la interna me cautiva.

-Eso es amor! Claro que si- comento James

Elisa era muy astuta y había averiguado que Candy y Terry se habían casado bajo un contrato matrimonial de sociedad negociable, pero lo que no sabían era que esa relación había transcendido a otros terrenos, que obviamente no tenían por qué conocer. Incluso Albert cuando supo del matrimonio de ellos, cuestiono a Terry si en realidad estaba seguro de cometer tal acto.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

-Terry, estas seguro con lo que vas a hacer?. Me has dejado sorprendido! Estás enamorado de Candy, pero crees que es correcto que te cases sin que ella lo este de ti.

-Ya te he dicho que es un contrato y, llegare hasta el final. Hasta donde ella quiera. Quizás con el tiempo ella sienta lo mismo que yo.

-Candy es una buena muchacha, eso no lo dudo, pero….. Si eso nunca sucede Terry!...que harás si ella nunca llega a amarte?

-Podría jurarte que… ella me quiere! A veces lo siento! Es como si ella no quiere aceptarlo, por miedo!. Quizás no es amor todavía, pero no me importa, porque seguiré luchando hasta conseguirlo….aunque ella se aleje no me rendiré, a menos que…. Se enamore de otro- dijo esto último con tristeza en su mirar.

-Sé que estuvo enamorada y que fue lastimada! No sé mucho del asunto, pero….pero creo que tienes una gran ventaja sobre los demás, sí, claro que la tienes Terry!…ella será tu Esposa y eso es ventaja sobre cualquier otro hombre.

-Tú crees?

-No lo creo!...estoy seguro!. Tienes más oportunidades de pasar tiempo con ella. La convivencia es importante Terry. Mírame a mí y a Deborah, el caso de ella es mucho peor que el de Candy, ella fue una mujer abusada y se abrió de nuevo al amor. Lo logre Terry porque fui constante en lo que quería. Le he demostrado que puedo ser su amante, su amor, pero también su amigo, ¿me entiendes?

-Me da mucho miedo de confesarle mi amor…. Siento que si lo hago, se ira de mi lado y eso no lo podría soportar Albert. Podría vivir en la miseria, pero vivir sin ella….no sé. -Quisiera tener ese positivismo y creer que todo eso es posible Albert!.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Quien sabe y ella te ama, pero talvez no se ha dado cuenta.

 **Fin Flash Back**

-Qué lugar tan refrescante!. Es hermoso!- Exclamo Candy.- De un lugar asi, jamas querria irme!-Si que lo es, es precioso!, un ambiente agradable- lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de la compañía, refiriéndose a Elisa y susurrando en su interior- Siempre he querido pasar unos días así, en la naturaleza. Disfrutar de sus maravillas.

-A juzgar por lo que escucho, nunca has estado en un lugar así Candy!. Ahora con un marido rico puedes darte esos lujos y comprar una Casa igual.

-No tuve tu suerte Elisa! Y no será ahora que derroche el dinero de mi Esposo.

-Bah, tonterías! Eso no es un derroche! Cuando un hombre está enamorado de su mujer le permite que derroche lo que quiera. Es algo que nos merecemos por soportarlos!.

-No comparto tu criterio Elisa- dijo Deborah- cuando existe amor no debe haber pago por soportarlos. El amor si es de verdad debe ser incondicional. Autentico y no esperar nada a cambio.

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero te habrías enamorado de Albert si no tendría un céntimo.

-Con seguridad te puedo decir que sí. Yo no veo a Albert como un cheque o como alguien me resuelva la vida. Yo lo amo de verdad, aunque me hubiese dicho que era un pobre diablo, lo habría amado. Toda mi vida he sido una mujer que se ha valido por su propio esfuerzo y juntos se superan los problemas.

Candy guardaba silencio. ¿En qué categoría estaba?- se preguntaba- si es verdad que ella había sido una mujer que ha salido adelante por su propio esfuerzo, pero , ahora?...tuvo que recurrir a un matrimonio por interés!... será que….¿nada la diferencia de Elisa? - No, claro que no soy igual a ella, yo si…..-Dios!...no es verdad que yo pueda sentir esto!. No puedo!...Yo…

-Candy, Candy

-Eh?, Candy te nos perdiste!

-Disculpen!. Estaba pensando en….la oficina.

-No, no, no deja de pensar en la oficina, Porque entonces me vas a ser sentir mal.

-Oh, no!

-La has dejado en buenas manos, además estos días no son frecuentados. Así que despreocúpate- comento Deborah y La Rubia asintió.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar, pronto serán las 12 y los chicos nos estarán estaran en el comedor. No hay que hacerlos esperar.- comento la futura señora Ardlay.

-Si.

Después que hubo terminado con el almuerzo. Las chicas se retiraron a descansar. Niels esperaba a su novia que se había atrasado debido a sus estudios universitarios, pero le había prometido llegar.

-Terry quiero mostrarte algo!, ven.

Se dirigieron al final de la casa por un pasillo estrecho que los conducía a un Establo. Albert habia acondicionado el lugar pues recientemente habia traido unos bellos especimen.

-Mira Terry que te parece mis caballos?

-Oh, están preciosos Albert!, pero mira nada mas estos son un Lyard y Fauve….no me digas que los compraste en…

-Si…allí mismo y pensé en este día. Mande que los trajeran para montar un rato. Quizás a las chicas les guste. Mira este de aquí es un Appaloosa.

-Súper para las carreras!, ya sabes con todo lo que me apasionan!...por eso me hice de la asociación. Le diré a Candy si quiere acompañarme.

-Pero que lindos caballos!-Elisa los había seguido sin que se dieran cuenta- lástima que no pueda montar!, me encantaría poder hacerlo, sentir la brisa y el viento soplar en mi rostro. No quieres enseñarme…a montar.. Terry? Solo será un rato!

-Eh!...yo…iba por Candy! no..

-Ella está dormida -mintió- después de la comida…cayó en un profundo sueño. Creo que no es conveniente que la despiertes. Dejala que descanse!

-Bueno, no la molestare!. Aún tenemos tiempo.

-Entonces Terry!...me enseñaras?

-Claro Elisa….vamos…tu toma este, el Fauve y yo el Appaloosa.

-Pero, pensé que lo haríamos en un mismo caballo!

-No, no es necesario, te sentirás más relajada si lo haces independientemente y con más libertad. Yo te guiare, no temas que iré a tu lado.

Cabalgaron despacio campo adentro. De pronto sin que Terry se diera cuenta fustigo el caballo y este emprendió galope. Terry creyó que el caballo se había alocado y temió por la vida de la pelirroja…lo que no sabía el castaño es que Elisa si sabía montar, solo era una treta para estar a solas con él.

-Terry, Terry, por favor ayúdame!...Terry!…- (era de pagar por ver su actuación. Susanna no lo habría hecho mejor)- Terry, ayúdame!…- seguía fatigándolo.

-Elisa, agárrate fuerte!.- galoparon 10 minutos hasta llegar a un riachuelo. Terry había tirado una cuerda para detenerlo- listo ya!... el caballo se detuvo y le ayudo a bajar

-Estas bien Elisa? No te lastimaste?.

-Gracias Terry, no sé qué paso. El caballo se desboco... tenía mucho miedo. – la mujer se abrazaba al torso del joven y este ya se sentía incómodo. Quiso separarla, sin ser grosero.

-Elisa, por favor!...ya ha pasado todo y no es necesario que sigas aferrada a mí.

-Terry!

-Que te sucede Elisa?

La mujer sin mediar se abalanzo al hombre y sin esperarlo y por la agitación el beso llego a la comisura de los labios del castaño.

-Linda Tarde, verdad? Lástima que no fui invitada!

-Candy!- Terry sorprendido empujo a Elisa que seguía pegada- Preciosa, no, no es lo que tú piensas….Yo…. ella solo….pensé que dormias, por eso no fui por ti.

-No es necesario que me expliques nada…. he visto suficiente.- la Rubia no le quitaba la vista de encima a la pelirroja, sabía lo que se proponía y no le daría el gusto.

-Pero no es lo que tú piensas Candy, yo no...Su caballo…

-Basta ya Terry! …. Elisa…. será mejor que te retires, el tonto de James anda en tu búsqueda y no sería recomendable que se entere de…que su mujercita se besa con otro.

-No te atreverias!

-Pruebame! y veras que no me importara que tu maridito se entere que su esposa...

Elisa tomo el caballo y emprendió de regreso a la casa. Maldecía la interrupción de Candy.

-Ahora me puedes decir que significa lo que vi Terry. No me vas a decir que no es nada, perfectamente vi cuando ella te besaba….o me lo vas a negar?

-No, claro que no, pero fue ella la que me beso, tu misma lo has dicho, me tomo de sorpresa Candy, debes creerlo….MALDICION

-Lo sé, pero parece que a la señora Cheshire se le olvida que está casada. Terence Granchester, a leguas se ve que esa mujer le gustas.

-Pero a mí no me interesa Candy!. en lo absoluto!

-Tú tienes fama de casanova y no creo que sea por nada. Ademas que te costaria hacerla una mas de tus amantes! para alguien asi como tu, eso no cuesta nada- dijo con el ceño frncido y una mueca retorcida.

-Pero que estas diciendo Candy?...como crees? es la hermana de nuestro socio minoritario...y aunque no lo fuera... no me interesa en lo absoluto...No, alli te equvocas. Ademas, aunque no lo creas,¡He cambiado Candy!, pero ahora que lo noto, ¿ por que tanto enojo?. Te recuerdo lo que siempre me has dejado en claro. Creo que todo esto, esta fuera del lugar...o es que...¿Acaso estas celosa Candy?

-No...yo...solo quiero verte lejos de esa mujer...no me importa lo que digas...solamente quiero que te alejes de ella!.

-No te entiendo!, te juro que no te entiendo. Me mandas al infierno, me traes de regreso y ahora, te molesta porque una mujer se me acerque.

-No, estoy molesta….yo…

-Tú, que Candy?

-Solo quiero prevenirte de esa mujer. Es una víbora disfrazada de corderita!

-Acaso la conoces? No puedes hablar de alguien así, si no le conoces!

Candy se exaspero- Claro que la conozco Terry!...ahora la conozco muy bien.

-Explícate bien, porque no te entiendo!

-Esa mujer es la causante de que Anthony y yo hayamos terminado. Ella... ella es... la supuesta amiga con la que me engaño.

-Ahora entiendo! Entonces, tu actitud el día de la fiesta. Te mantuviste callada casi todo el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros.

-Si, la segui y hable con ella, para que me explicara el por que de su odio en mi contra. Descaradamente se rio en mi cara, se burlo de mi y algo mas!

-Que cosa?

-... Ella... me ha dicho que va tras de ti y que a toda costa lograra que... caigas en sus brazos. Como lo hizo con Anthony. Me dejo bien claro que te metera en su cama.

-Esa mujer esta loca...Pues ya te dije que no me interesa! Y gracias a Ti que apareciste Candy. !pobre de James! . Ser engañado asi...-comento pensativamente

Pasaron las horas el día y las vacaciones terminaron. Candy no se separaba de Terry. No iba a permitir que Elisa se le acercara a su Esposo en lo absoluto y no porque desconfiara de Terry quien le habia aclarado la situacion, si no porque conociendo sus artimañas asi como ella los encontro podria intentarlo de nuevo y hacer ver mal a Terry delante los demas. Aunque tambien era obvio que debia cuidar lo suyo. No iba a permtir que "esa" lo envolviera con sus tentaculos

Llegaron a su casa bastante relajados. Fue un maravilloso fin de semana. Un Domingo casi al finalizar la tarde

-Que maravilloso fin de semana!...Excepto por...

-Sí, te gusto? Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras preciosa.

-Todo bien…. Excepto por esa mujer. No la soporto!.

-A que le temes Candy?...yo no te voy a dejar mientras las cosas en tu Empresa no esten bien, aunque segun se las Finanzas van excelentes…cuando llegue el día de nuestro divorcio pues ya será otra cosa.

-Divorcio?...

-Sí, nuestro divorcio!,¿No es lo que siempre me has pedido? Por cierto casi tenemos un año de casados y debemos ir pensando en eso, no crees?.

-Terry!...Yo….Yo no...

-No que Candy?

\- Terry!...dime la verdad con toda sinceridad….que sientes tú por mí? digo solo quiero saberlo por curiosidad

-Que no te preocupe lo que sienta!...de entrada te digo que me he encariñado contigo! pero...mejor quiero saber lo que tu sientes. Te juro que si tú me dices lo que verdaderamente sientes, yo te diré también…. Vamos habla Candy…Candy, no me esquives por favor! Mírame y dime.

-Yo…Yo te quiero mucho Terry!…siento mucho cariño hacia ti.

-Ah, sí?, pues yo también te quiero mucho Candy…Así que vamos a la cama que mañana empieza nuestra rutina diaria.

-Terry….- ella murmuro y él sonrió, sabía su petición y estaba más que dispuesto.

-Vamos!.

Lentamente se desnudaron entre besos y caricias. En la habitación Terry tomo el preservativo de la mesita de noche y se lo coloco para luego posicionarse entre sus piernas. Y penetrarla con avidez una y otra vez con frenesí

-No te salgas!, quiero que permanezcas allí.- con sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura masculina lo atraía a su intimidad para sentir más profunda la penetración y llenarla por completo.

Jamás terminaría de sorprenderse de la mujer que amaba, de su audacia y su atrevimiento, pero adoraba esa parte de ella, sin reservas y sin miramientos. Entonces el castaño comenzó a mover sus caderas primero lentamente hasta llegar a un ritmo desenfrenado, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de ella salir de su garganta que lo excitaban a más no poder. Ella, se movía debajo de su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo que le marcaba con su cuerpo. La posición cambio y cual amazona lo monto para hacerlo desvariar de placer. Encima de su cuerpo se movía arriba y abajo mientras el masajeaba sus pechos su cintura y apretaba con sus manos sus caderas, como si de una sola estocada quisiera atravesar con su espada todo su cuerpo. De nuevo el encima con las embestidas una, dos, tres y más y más, el, yacía con el cabello mojado y una sonrisa de placer salió de ella como si tocara con sus manos el cielo. Siguieron una, dos, tres embestidas más hasta llegar al clímax exhausto y…

-Te sientes bien preciosa? Pregunto aun dentro de su cuerpo.

-si…Terry…me siento bien. De maravilla…como nunca antes.- y se quedaron dormidos despertando hasta el amanecer. Listos para emprender un nuevo día.

-Buenos días Deborah!

-Buenos días Candy, como amaneces?

-De maravilla Deborah y tú?

-Ay, Candy que te puedo decir…hoy soy una mujer muy feliz…Candy sonrió- es un hombre en todos los aspectos y creo que estoy perdidamente enamorada.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes…- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada- de verdad que se merecen toda la felicidad y el amor…

-Gracias Candy…..eh, mira hay Trabajo. Dos clientes que hicieron cita el viernes pasado…vendrán hoy uno por la mañana y otro a las 3 de la tarde.

-El primero a qué hora es?

-A las 10 am

-mmm, bueno faltan dos horas aproximadamente. Lo haces pasar en cuanto llegue.

-Claro.

-Y bien Señor Collingwood que le parece los horarios? Hay un programa de TV que es Transmitido tres veces por día es un programa sobre recetas de cocina y me parece conveniente incluir la pauta entre la programación si a usted le parece. También le puedo recomendar los afiches, estos son muy importantes.. Contamos con un diseñador que perfectamente se puede encargar del asunto. Me ha dicho que está empezando con sus restaurantes en la ciudad, entonces lo que le ofrezco no golpearía su economía, sin embargo la última palabra la tiene usted por supuesto.-Las pautas necesitadas para la promoción de varios restaurantes de comida Inglesa e Italiana.

-Con lo que me ha mostrado no tengo más que decir ni preguntar señora Granchester. Ha pensado en todo, es usted muy profesional en lo que hace.

-Es mi trabajo y entre ellos el pensar en que es lo más factible para mis clientes.

-Bueno, entonces no se diga más. Cierro el contrato con usted.

-Ya vera que no se arrepentirá por su elección!.

-Hasta luego!

-Buen día Candy, como estas?

-Albert?...oh Albert…estoy muy bien, ¡que gusto verte por aquí!…no me digas que vas a necesitar de nuevos nuestros servicios.

-Por supuesto!, pero también vengo a saludar a una amiga querida!

-Gracias Albert…ya viste a Deborah?

-Sí, y quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado a encontrar el amor.

-Yo? Pero que dices. Ella se dio cuenta del maravilloso ser humano que eres!. Y un gran amigo para mí.

-Puede que así sea!, pero a ti, te veo un tanto...diria... triste.. Disculpa que me meta en tu vida, pero como el amigo que me consideras me tomo el atrevimiento!. Te he observado un poco distraída…. Dirás que no es así.

-No Albert, yo….estoy bien…son solo ideas tuyas!

-Como sé que no vas a hablar y comprendo que sea dificil para ti, pero... déjame decirte que nada en esta vida hay que no tenga solución. Que confíes en ti misma y en Dios primero. Todo lo que te atormente sácalo, solo así serás feliz, solo así encontraras eso que te hace falta! No tengas miedo!- un par de lágrimas dieron su huida, las que fueron secadas de inmediato.- esas lagrimas me lo confirman Candy.

-Yo…tratare de tomar tu consejo Albert, te lo aseguro!

-Bueno, ahora si me retiro…. Por la tarde quizás te vea de nuevo…he invitado a Deborah a cenar. Me gustaria que ustedes nos acompañaran….hasta luego Candy.

-Hasta luego Albert!-

Se le ve tan feliz!...ellos son felices!, pero yo….yo tengo miedo….Terry!- susurro pensativamente.

Luego llego la tarde y atendió sus pendientes. La Empresa en efecto se había repuesto paulatinamente y con grandes ganancias. El resto del dia transcurrió sin novedades extraordinarias o fuera de lo normal.

Cayó la noche y candy no había sabido de Terry en todo el dia. Le pareció extraño que no la hubiese llamado. Dieron las ocho de la noche y entonces decidio hacer uso de nuevo de la tecnologia... un WhatsApp.

 **-Terry perdona que te moleste, pero ya es tarde…sigues en tu trabajo?...por favor contéstame!**

No hubo contestación alguna. Después de una hora se quedó dormida. Minutos después Terry hizo su aparición encontrándola en su sueño profundo. No quiso despertarla y se acomodó en su lugar e inmediatamente se perdió en su sueño.

Al dia siguiente candy ya tenía listo el desayuno y se había preparado para su trabajo, pero algo en ella habia cambiado.

-Buenos días Candy….- Ella se encontraba en el comedor de la cocina terminando su café- te caíste de la cama preciosa, creo que es muy temprano para….

-No, no lo es…es solo que quiero llegar temprano. Tengo unos pendientes que revisar.- su respuesta fue tajante y Terry pudo percibir ¿"molestia"?. Sin tiempo de continuar- Así que me voy. Hasta luego Terry.

-Candy!, Candy… que te sucede?

-No me sucede nada!... debo irme! Se me hace tarde!

-Buen dia! Deborah. Por favor puedes decirle a Stear que necesito verlo!... gracias

-Claro que si Candy.

-Allistear pasa!.- el muchacho de gafas se ubicó frente al escritorio de candy- dime Stear como vas con el diseño de los afiches para la campaña del señor John Collingwood?

-Los he finalizado! Solo necesito tu visto bueno y el del Señor Collingwood para proceder con las impresiones pueden ser en papel o en tela, recomiendo la tela dura más y se daña menos el material, aunque su costo es un poco más alto. Eso quedaría a criterio del propietario.

-Excelente, entonces mañana mismo vamos a convocarlo, para enseñarles las propuestas y que de su decisión final.

-Me parece bien!. Entonces solo le daré las últimas revisiones.

-Perfecto... entonces prepara todo para el dia de mañana. Gracias Stear, como siempre muy eficiente.

-Gracias Candy!

-Candy no vas a almorzar?- pregunto Deborah, al ver que era las 2 de la tarde y la mujer Rubia no había salido.

-En realidad no tengo hambre Deborah. Creo que me iré a casa. Tengo algo pendiente?

-No Candy! todo está al dia. Excepto la entrega al señor Collingwood que será mañana como lo convocaste.

-Bien, entonces terminare con estos ingresos de facturas y me voy a casa. Quiero descansar.

-Entonces te dejo para que continues!

Candy daba y daba vueltas como un leon enjaulado. Se cuestionaba si no había sigo grosera con Terry por la mañana, pues todos los días desayunaban juntos, conversaban de sus cosas diarias...la justificacion de llegar temprano no tenía fundamentos. No tenia jefe y podia llegar a la hora que quisieran. Finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Y si le doy la sorpresa?…... no quiero estar enojada con él, pero… no me respondió el mensaje ni siquiera una llamada para decirme que llegaría tarde, pero claro …no tiene por qué, siempre mi estúpido acuerdo….Ashhh Terry! eres un desconsiderado! Y si….se le descargo la pila y por eso no pudo….no le di tiempo esta mañana de hablarme….Candy!, eres una cabeza dura…siempre anteponiendo tu orgullo!.- se dijo.

Tomo sus cosas y se largó de la oficina.

-Susanna, que haces en mi Oficina? Todo lo que tengas que tratar con respecto a tu trabajo, es con Robert, por favor no saltes por sobre su autoridad.

-Terry!..- hizo una mueca de enojo infantil- es que Robert no me permite que tenga el protagónico en la película de Romeo y Julieta!

-Y ya le preguntaste por qué?- el muchacho aún seguía revisando documentos- recuerda que se hacen casting , evaluaciones y si no estás dentro de los criterios que Robert establezca ¡lo siento!, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Claro que si puedes!. Tú eres el dueño, tú, y tu amigo y socio Albert!

-Ya lo consultaste con Albert? En este tipo de negocios no podemos actuar arbitrariamente. Seguramente te dirá lo mismo, pero puedes hacer la prueba….Susanna! hay cosas establecidas que se deben respetar y parece que tú lo has olvidado.

-Pero Terry!, te aseguro que soy muy competente, lo que sucede es que Robert la tiene en mi contra. Le ha dado el papel a una tal Karen que recien acaba de llegar. Se cree la gran actriz, la mejor!, pero no es asi...yo soy mejor que ella! Creo que Robert quiere con ella.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices!... nunca nadie se ha quejado de Robert y nunca a mezclado su profesion con su vida personal. Él es un profesional en lo que hace y no tiene preferencias para nadie. Mejor te aconsejo que te prepares y quizás en la próxima te den el protagónico. Una cosa si te digo Susanna tienes una gran puerta abierta aqui. Cada dia hay preparación, pero debe ser constante y disciplinada. Me he dado cuenta que te la pasas de rumba y que te desvelas continuamente así no llegaras a ningún lado. Esfuérzate! y veras que conseguirás lo que te propones. Escucha consejo de alguien que lo hizo.

-Terry, pero...

-Ya te lo he dicho…no quiero repetirlo!

-Terry!- la mujer se acercaba al muchacho insinuantemente atrevida y el, solo fijaba su mirada en ella- te gusto verdad?...yo sé que te gusto Terry, no lo niegues. Yo puedo hacerte feliz- dijo tocando con sus dedos los labios del hombre quien los aparto de inmediato.

-No me interesa tener nada contigo Susanna. Por favor retírate! Si no, no aseguro que puedas mantener tu trabajo.

Tomando fuerzas Susanna lo empujo cayendo este en el gran sofá y abalanzándose sobre de él, besándolo. Parecía una loca con las hormonas sueltas.

-Que… está pasando aquí?- su voz sonó entrecortada, pero audible- Que significa esto?

-Candy, Candy- el hombre empujo a Susanna quien cayó sentada en el suelo-mi amor!

-No me digas nada Terry, ahora comprendo el que no contestes mis mensajes…claro has estado muy ocupado- dijo viendo a la chica que se sobaba el trasero- sigan en lo que estaban. Lamento mucho haberlos interrumpido!

-Candy por favor detente! Es un mal entendido!...escúchame.

-Déjame Terry. Me voy a casa… hablamos cuando llegues.

-Candy no puedo dejarte ir así!

-Asi como?. Estoy bien. No pasa nada. Te espero en casa Terry. No te preocupes.

Candy entro a su auto y en el camino a su casa pudo derramar sus lágrimas, esas que contuvo frente a Terry. No iba a permitir que la viera llorar. No iba a permitir que se diera cuenta que lo que había visto la estaba destrozando. Aparco el auto para desahogarse libremente.

-Tampoco tú, te mereces mi amor Terry!. Por qué me dueles tanto?. Esto que siento por ti es más fuerte que todo. Por que tuvo que ser asi?. Por que se desperto de nuevo el amor en mi?...ni siquiera por Anthony sentí lo que contigo….Terry!, Terry!...

Luego de unos minutos y un poco calmado su llanto emprendió de nuevo su marcha.

Mientras en la oficina de Terence Granchester

-Estas despedida Susanna!.

-Eh, Terry…no..por favor te pido que me perdones!

-Demasiadas consideraciones he tenido contigo. Muchas veces te dije que te alejaras de mí y no me hiciste caso, pensabas que jugaba eh?

-No Terry por favor.

-No, el asunto de tu despido si lo trataras conmigo, porque no quiero verte por aquí. Hablare con Robert para que prepare tu liquidación.

Terry salió de la oficina azotando la puerta y dejando a Susanna dentro de esta.

Tomo su auto y fue detrás de su Esposa. La actitud de Candy le parecía extraña, pero considerando que al verlo en esa situación a cualquiera incluso a él, le molestaría aun con todos los miles de acuerdos hablados. Había dejado su vida pasada con el objetivo de que ella se diera cuenta de su cambio y pudiera enamorarse de él. Le mostraba su cariño sincero para que abriera su corazón, pero ahora….¿esto?.. -"Candy con esto jamás me amara". Maldición. Por qué tuvo que atravesarse Susanna. Debí saber que sería una piedra en mi zapato!.

-Candy, Candy! dónde estás?- ella no contesto- Candy sé que estas aquí porque tu auto está en la cochera, contéstame preciosa…Candy!

-Estoy aquí Terry, en tu Estudio.

-Candy- trato de abrazarla, pero fue víctima de un empujón.

-No me toques!

-Que sucede? Por qué lloras?

-No, no es nada!.. Ya se me pasara!

-Candy….con lo que respecta a lo que viste…yo.. No es lo...

-AH, SI? QUE ES LO QUE SEGÚN TU, VI?

-Susanna…

-SUSANNA, ELISA CUANTAS MAS TERRY? CUANTAS MAS TENDRE QUE VER? AL MENOS TE HUBIESES BUSCADO UNA MEJOR, NO ESA HORRIBLE FRENTONA.

-PERO DE QUE HABLAS? QUE TE ESTA PASANDO POR DIOS DIMELO? POR QUE ME CONFUNDES?

-YA NO AGUANTO MAS TERRY! YA NO AGUANTO MAS!

-QUE ES LO QUE NO AGUANTAS MAS? HABLA DE UNA VEZ

...NO SOPORTO VERTE CON ALGUIEN MAS…no me hagas esto por favor….no puedo soportarlo no otra vez.

-Candy!… que es?, dímelo!- La tomo de ambas manos y se las llevó al pecho. Ella lo vio a los ojos, perdiéndose en el azul intenso.

-Terry… no se desde cuando sucedió. Yo no lo tenía planeado te lo juro que yo no quería que esto pasara y ¡MALDICION SUCEDIÓ! Ahora me consumo Terry!. Perdóname por no respetar los acuerdos por haber roto todo lo que hablamos y…

-Y?

-Y….Yo….Yo te amo Terry!... te amo como una loca con todo mi amor y mi corazón y lo siento tanto porque yo sé que tú no….ahora esa otra mujer… Y lo comprenderé!- hablaba sin respirar, sin embargo no la dejo terminar porque callo su boca con un beso intenso lleno de amor.

-Mi amor, candy- tomo su rostro con ambas manos- siempre espere que me dijeras eso!. No sabes cuánto lo espere!

-Entonces tú?

-Si Candy…yo también te amo y te he amado casi desde que te conocí. Al principio no lo quise reconocer, pero después ya no pude controlar este sentimiento.

-Pero, porque nunca me lo dijiste?

-Todo el tiempo vivías hablándome de nuestra separación, de los acuerdos, en fin…cada vez que lo hacías…no sabes cuánto me dolía escuchar tu indiferencia. Me tragaba tus palabras y solo quería que el momento se tornara lejano.

-Perdóname Terry!, pero y esa mujer... Susanna

-Susanna nunca ha significado nada. Ya no trabajara mas en la Empresa. Ella era una actriz, pero se tomó muchas confianzas. Te voy a confesar algo porque quiero que confíes en mí…..antes de casarnos Salí un par de veces con ella me sentia muy solo, pero ahora veo que está obsesionada y cometí el error de solo besarla. Escucha bien solo fueron besos nunca hubo nada entre nosotros. Sé que hice mal, pero tú no me tomabas atención, y sé que eso no es justificación. Por favor discúlpame!.

-No Terry…mi amor…yo no tengo nada que disculparte…mis estúpidos acuerdos te alejaban. Yo tenía miedo de confesarte mi amor cuando me di cuenta que te amaba y yo no quería sufrir!. Pretendía seguir viviendo así y también…alargar el momento.

-Creo que a la larga ninguno de los dos hubiese soportado seguir viviendo así. Yo también me prometí callar y no hablarte nunca, pero sé que eso es imposible. Cuando el corazón está implicado simplemente estalla.

-Terry! por favor nunca me dejes! No quiero el divorcio. Quiero estar siempre contigo mi amor. Olvidemos los acuerdos, todo cuanto dije. Te quiero solo para mí y quiero ser solo para ti. Has sido el único hombre en mi vida. Lo que siento por ti nunca ha sido por nadie Terry.

Un beso apasionado se dio en medio de la penumbra del Estudio y en el sofá cayeron. Estaban no muy lejos de la habitación. Se separaron un poco para tomar respiración y entonces

-Dime que me amas Candy, dímelo!

-Te amo!, te amo, te amo…Dios, con qué libertad puedo decir que te amo!. Vamos a la habitación Terry.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor Candy?- pregunto al ver que ella lo deseaba también.

Sin contestar siguieron la ruta del camino a la habitación matrimonial.

 **Candy**

"Nos tumbamos en la cama y el empezó a desnudarme lentamente. Sentía como si sería la primera vez. El hecho de saber que también me amaba era algo que hacia saltar mi corazón. Jamás pensé que llegaría a enamorarme de este modo con este amor y con toda esta pasión que solo mi Esposo me hace sentir. El único que ha penetrado mi ser y mi alma".

 **Terry**

"No podía creer que ella me haya confesado su amor. Saber que he sido el único me llena. Ella es la mujer de mi vida. Por ella cambie mi estilo de vida, porque se lo merece….se merece mi amor y mi devoción. Un amor con el cual quiero envejecer.

Era temprano aun y en su habitación ocurría una exquisita música de placer, locura y pasión, un amor desenfrenado

Paso sus manos sobre las caderas de su Esposa y ella, emitiendo gemidos por cada roce de sus manos acompañados por besos largos y profundos. Ella arquea su espalda para brindarle su cuerpo y entonces el besa su cuello…cada espacio de piel.

-No sabes cuánto te amo candy!- susurraba en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que la hacía estremecer

-Terry!, Terry!- ella lo miro

Terry estaba hechizado por el brillo que desprendían sus esmeraldas, el verde más hermoso que ha visto en su vida. Le parecía observar cuando era niño las gotas de lluvia caer en las hojas. Había soñado tantas veces que ella supiera que le hacia el amor desde que la amo y que vibrara en sus brazos por saberse conocedora de sus sentimientos. De nuevo ella subió su rostro y se encontró con la mirada azul y una sonrisa pícara.

-Te amo Candy….te deseo tanto… tanto!- dijo entre besos descendiendo de su cuello hasta sus botones de rosas que reclamaban su atención, erguidos y expectantes de caricias. Y su miembro no hacia entrada aun. Acaricia y besaba el vientre de Candy mientras sus manos se posicionaban de su cintura y glúteos.

-Tómame Terry!. .soy tuya amor! .solo tuya- susurro entre besos jadeantes

Eran llevados por su deseo por su amor, sentían reventar sus venas, sus cuerpos danzaban armónicamente. Ella gritaba su nombre

-Terryyy!, Terryyy

-Estoy aquí Candy….no me dejes ir, nunca me dejes….aquí estoy preciosa

-Terryyy!, Terryyy te juro que jamás te dejare mi amor.

Sus cuerpos temblaban víctimas de las corrientes que emanaban sus cuerpos. Se aferraba al cabello del hombre a sus hombros, quien le invitaba con roncos suspiros que separase sus piernas, tomo su pierna izquierda y entonces ella sintió su aliento elevándola a las mil sensaciones que su cuerpo pudiera sentir, abriendo camino hasta sentir su elixir delirante.

-Quiero más de ti, más

-Tómalo!... todo es tuyo mi vida, mi ser. Todo te pertenece mi amor- susurro

Se despertaba en ella al sentir la suave y húmeda cavidad

-Me estas volviendo loco Candy- susurro con la voz entrecortada mirándola fijamente a los ojos- eres maravillosa, mi mujer, mía…solo mía.

Las estocadas se hacían frenéticas al ritmo que solo sus cuerpos conocían.

-Mírame candy, mírame amor!

-Terry! Terry. No puedo más Terry… siento que se me va la vida….te necesito.

Las embestidas más fuertes y sus uñas clavadas en la espalda del castaño, lograron ambos llegar al éxtasis esperado.

Cayó en su pecho y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eres maravillosa candy!. Tu cuerpo es tan delicioso!. Y es solo mío.- su ego se hincho al reconocer que era poseedor de una mujer como Candy y ahora al saberla que lo amaba se sentía doblemente orgulloso...faltaba por enterarse si habia sido el que rompio la barrera, estaba seguro que si, pero la actitud de ella lo confundia. Debia esperar que hablara.

Caía la tarde y después de haberse prodigado miles de caricias salieron a un restaurante para cenar, celebrar el inicio de su amor.

-Espero que la tarea de hoy rinda frutos Candy. No sabes cuánto lo anhelo!

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios todos son valiosos para mi._

 _espero terminar pronto esta historia y quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios._

 _sus preguntas se aclararan luego chicas. aunque sutilmente esta en el capitulo al final._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Esta historia es una historia con escenas de pasion. Si hay personas susceptibles o que sienten ofensa a este tipo de escenas por favor abstenerse de leerlas._**

-Maldición! Que ni crea Terence que esto se va a quedar así!. Me pagara muy caro el haberme echado. Todo por esa maldita mujer! -había meditado en lo sucedido aun dentro de la oficina.- Me las pagaras!- espeto con furia al salir.

-Qué te pasa Susy? Con quien discutes?- pregunto Mary al ver a la muchacha agitada y de mal humor.

-Que te importa déjame en paz!- exclamo con furia y empujandola bruscamente.

-Oh! qué carácter por Dios!- susurro-Al parecer hoy todo mundo anda de mal genio!... incluso el jefe salió como alma que lleva el mismísimo diablo.

-Oye Mary! Que sucede? Tal parece que todos aquí se han vuelto locos. El Sr. Granchester salió como un huracán. Susanna por un poco más y me arranca el brazo, que está pasando?

-Quisiera saberlo también Karen, pero no tengo idea que ha pasado! Creo que es mejor que no sepamos y nos limitemos a nuestros trabajos.

-Tienes razón Mary. Sera mejor no meternos ni preguntar.

-Mejor sigamos ensayando- comento Mary- es lo único que nos compete hacer.

En el trayecto al escenario las actrices seguían en su conversación. A Mary le había caído bien Karen. La sinceridad en decir las cosas sin contemplaciones le agradaba.

-Sabes Mary, siento que a Susanna no le caigo bien!…y, me importa un rabano si lo es!, y discúlpame porque es tu amiga. Sabes a leguas miles se le ve que esta enamorada del Sr. Granchester, no te negare que es guapo, pero hay que poner los pies sobre la tierra y Susanna parece que anda aun en las nubes, Si,ese es el por que de su enojo.

-No te preocupes!. Susanna es muy impredecible….Yo estoy acostumbrada a su comportamiento, no es una mala persona, solo que a veces cuando se obsesiona con algo no hay quien la aguante.

-A eso me refiero! Está obsesionada en ser admirada, proclamada y no es que este mal ser reconocida artísticamente, incluso tu y yo lo deseamos.

-Lo que pasa es que Susanna….bueno, no sé si deba hablar de su vida privada…pero, lo único que sé es que abandono a su familia en busca de su sueño de ser actriz. Nadie de su familia la quiso apoyar.

-Ah, sí? Bueno…lo ha conseguido…está trabajando en una de las mejores compañías de cine de la ciudad de Nueva York, te parece poco haber llegado hasta aquí? Según se el Sr. Granchester que por cierto es muy joven…fue uno de los mejores actores famosos que la compañía tuvo en su momento. Su experiencia ha servido de mucho a varios actores actualmente.

-Bueno, la verdad nunca he leído nada sobre su trayectoria actoral y pues si es muy joven. Sabes que se casó hace un año.

-Claro que lo sé y su Esposa es una mujer realmente bellísima. ¡Bonita pareja!.

-Bien chicas!... dejen de hablar y empecemos de nuevo….tu Karen ven- demandaba Robert- hoy harás las escena del Balcón. Nuestro Romeo está listo!. Un bello actor llamado Jefferson era el Romeo escogido.

 **Acto segundo, escena segunda**

 **Julieta:** ¡Pobre de mí!

Romeo: ¡Habló! Siento de nuevo su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, como emisario de los cielos a la asombrada vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados te observan cruzar con vuelo muy rápido las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!

 **Julieta:** ¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no renuncias al nombre de tus padres? Y si careces de valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto.

 **Romeo** : ¿Qué debo hacer, continúo escuchándola o hablo?

 **Julieta:** Acaso no eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo ni rostro ni fragmento de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, tampoco dejaría de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamara de otra manera. Asimismo mi adorado Romeo, pese a que tuviera otro nombre, conservaría todas las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no las tiene por herencia. Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y a cambio de tu nombre que no es cosa esencial, toma toda mi alma.

 **Romeo:** Si de tu palabra me adueño, llámame tu amante, e imaginaré que me he bautizado otra vez y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo.

El ambiente en el escenario era maravilloso!. Lograba transportar al espectador a otro mundo. Karen en realidad era muy buena actriz y apta para el protagónico. La Julieta perfecta!.

La pareja Granchester volvían a su casa tras haber pasado una velada maravillosa, cuando ambos se habían confesado el amor que se tenían y lo enamorados que están uno del otro. Cuando candy dejo el alma en esa confesión cuando lo que en un inicio solo fue apasionamiento y no amor, donde hubo un matrimonio por negocio y no por amor ni cariño….ahora todo había cambiado! Terry había cambiado. Candy solo había puesto una barrera entre ellos, por miedo a sufrir, pero simplemente era una mujer que deseaba ser amada de verdad, con respeto y devoción. las veces que mintio en llegar a tener otros hombres solo fue su coraza para no volverse a enamorar, porque sentia miedo y el, que desde que la conocio no existio mas nadie que ella, pero debia aparentar lo mismo creyendose inmerecedor del amor de alguien, del amor de ella tambien habia creado una fachada dura llena de cinismo y arrogancia.

-Terry!

-Dime….

-Donde estuviste ayer por la noche? - pregunto sin hacer notar su curiosidad- te estuve llamando y te deje por WhatsApp un mensaje, pero tu nada!... puedo saberlo?

Pensó por unos segundos. Sabía que ahora…debía darle una explicación.-Mi amor! El celular!…. Dirás que fue una tontería, es más pudiera apostar que no me crees,, pero cuando Salí de la oficina. se murio la carga. Estaba en un bar, tomando unas copas, solo.- evidencio con enfasis esta ultima palabra "solo". realmente estuvo solo.

-Oh, no! No te disculpes cuando entre nosotros no había nada claro, es solo que pensé mil cosas…. Y me preocupe…reconozco que me porte como una tonta!.

-No digas eso!...no es así Candy…. no queríamos reconocer que entre nosotros surgió el amor, el verdadero amor, porque lo que yo siento por ti, es genuino, verdadero…. cierto que en inicio me porte como un estúpido proponiéndote semejante cosa y,… eso no habla bien de mí…cierto?..me acerque como un verdadero patan, fui frio, cinico y arrogante!, pero lo que no te voy a negar jamas es que desde que te conoci me gustaste mucho, mucho...fue fuerte lo que senti cuando te vi.

-Pero yo acepte!, así que la culpa no es solo tuya!. Yo también tuve mi cuota en esta historia. Aceptar ser tu amante sin medir las consecuencias cuando aún era…..- de repente quedo en silencio.

-Cuando aun eras?...

 **Inicio Flash Back**

-Y bien Doctora?- pregunto la muchacha expectante a la requisa médica.

-Bien... la laxitud de sus músculos vaginales a veces resulta ser muy subjetiva. Sin embargo con este examen puedo decirle con toda seguridad que no existe flacidez en las paredes vaginales(La flacidez vaginal indicaria una adaptacion a las relaciones sexuales). La ausencia ha sido recientemente debido a la actividad a dado paso a su rompimiento o rotura.

En realidad esta había sido la primera valoración cuando recién había estado con Terry,

-Usted me está diciendo que yo…..

 **Fin Flash Back**

Ella no acudido a ninguna cita médica cuando Terry le comunico sus dudas por segunda vez.. Lo que había sucedido con Anthony no se concretó. La estrechez vaginal provoco aquello que un día pensó ya no era. Su aseveración ahora resultaba inaudita, lo había mal interpretado por su falta de orientacion.

Ella lo supo en aquel entonces, pero para que revelar? Para qué? si entre ellos eso no debía importar.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó al rostro del castaño- tu seguridad y tu comportamiento me decía lo contrario. Actué mal y debí procurar tu bienestar….lo siento mucho Candy.

-Yo actué sin pensarlo! Fue una tonta!. crei que hacia una gran azaña, pero yo...no lo sabia- dijo con su rostro bajo.

-Por favor! Olvidemos lo pasado. Es a partir de ahora que debemos construir un futuro. Un futuro siempre juntos.

Habían pasado varios meses desde el incidente de Susanna. Terry un excelente esposo que vivía para ella.

El viento frio era presagio de que el otoño estaba terminando y el invierno estaba por llegar y con este la llegada de la navidad. Candy con el apoyo de Terry colaboraba en una comunidad de beneficencia. Ayudaba proporcionando alimentos, ropas todo lo necesario, manteniendo el anonimato. Recordaba de adolescente cuando ayudaba a los niños que tenian padre fue entre los 12 a los 15 años, porque sentia el dolor de la perdida de ellos encarnada en si. Luego se aislo de la ayuda porque tenia que abrirse paso a raiz de la perdida de los suyos. Ahora queria retomarlo, teniendo los recursos y el apoyo de su marido.

-Quiero ir de compras. Necesito adornar nuestro árbol de navidad. ¡Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo! - el asintió complacido. Le encantaba verla entregada a sostener su matrimonio.- Esta navidad tiene que ser esplendida Terry.

-Me parece muy bien amor, cuando lo hagas me avisas para ayudarte! Con lo del árbol!.

-Sí, pero no será necesario le diré a Máximo y Nina antes que se vayan de vacaciones para que me ayuden de ser necesario.

-Pero es algo que quiero compartir contigo!

-Bueno, lo decía porque no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo Terry, pero está bien te avisare.

-Entonces me voy preciosa. Tengo que ver con Albert unas nuevas propuestas de nuevos inversionistas. Las cosas nos van muy bien-se despidieron con un beso- cuídate nos vemos por la noche.

-Vaya, Vaya!, pero miren quien anda por aquí!...nada más y nada menos que la señora Granchester- Candy podría percibir una mirada llena de furia y rencor. No hablo- Ha sido por tu culpa que Terry me despidió! – dijo señalándola con el dedo.

-…..- Candy recordó a la mujer. La que se sobaba el trasero al caer al piso. En ese momento rio queriendo detener una carcajada- Creo que te equivocas, porque eso te lo buscaste tu…ya se te olvido lo que hacías y con quién?. O quieres que te lo recuerde aqui delante de la gente?... no me importaria hacerlo sabes. Deberias tener un poco de dignidad y respetarte a ti misma. Si sabes quien soy verdad?...¡Soy su Esposa!

-Eres una maldita!...me lo quitaste desgraciada, pero ya verás que ….

\- No me amenaces Susanita. No se que te has creido, yo no te he quitado nada, nunca ha sido tuyo. Entre ustedes nunca ha habido nada!.

Con una sonrisa cínica Susanna expreso- Eso es lo que ha dicho?...yo que tu no creería en las palabras de un hombre como Terry que hace unos meses atras arrasaba con media poblacion femenina.

-Ay por Dios! no exageres. Que tengas buenas tardes! Si es que puedes. Adiós.

Candy se retiró a realizar sus compras que es por lo que había llegado al centro comercial de la ciudad.

Ni creas que esto se quedara así!...ya encontrare la manera de separarte de Terry….tengo que hacer que te desprecie, tal como lo hace conmigo.- susurro al ver que Candy se alejaba con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Niels! Por favor perdóname!, está la enésima vez que te pido que me disculpes. No fue mi intención!. No pude ir porque tenía una tesis que defender, no ha sido capricho Niels!. He estado preocupada con los estudios. Tienes que comprenderme!- exclamaba Vanessa que una vez mas dejaba plantado al moreno

-Está bien ¡ Cada vez que quiero estar contigo tienes algo urgente que hacer Vanessa!. Recuerdo la vez que me quede esperándote en la casa de campo. Me dejaste solo!...maldita suerte la mia!

-Este es mi último año. Después entonces estaré siempre contigo amor, pero sabes que es importante esto para mi!. no querras tener una mujercita que no sabe ni una profesion.

-Bien- exclamo un tanto menos enojado- al menos podrás estar conmigo en la boda de Albert? Cierto? será después de Navidad, algo intimo reservado solo para los familiares y amigos allegados.

-Claro que sí! No podría faltar a la boda de tu Tío

Vanessa se preparaba en la carrera de relaciones públicas, independiente y proveniente de una Familia conservadora. Habían coincidido en una disco casi un año atrás, pero no era nada conciso, sin embargo al parecer el moreno de 29ª sentía los estragos de la soledad y pensaba en tomar en serio la relación incluso con planes de boda sabiendo lo que implicaba esto.

La navidad con sus colores y luces que cubren la ciudad había llegado. Una época que a candy le encantaba porque le traía hermosos recuerdos de su niñez. Cuando sus padres Vivian y compartían en familia los momentos hermosos.

-Mi amor!, todo te ha quedado excelente!- exclamo admirando la belleza de su Esposa, quien lucia un bonito vestido floreado y de seda

-Gracias! Qué bien que te haya gustado Terry

Sus empleados fueron con sus familiares y Candy se había encargado de la cena y lo demás. Hablaron sobre sus proyectos en el futuro, su trabajo su vida personal.

Con la llegada del nuevo año también se presentaron muchos compromisos de trabajo, muchos viajes de negocio, mucho trabajo en Comunicaciones y Publicidad la cual crecía considerablemente económica. Terry a su vez consolidaba los negocios, hacia acuerdos con inversionistas y Albert en chicago se encargaba de las financiaciones y transacciones bancarias, revisiones de supervisión directa de distintos sectores económicos. Podía delegar todo esto en sus subordinados y, así lo hacía pero el trabajo estaba bastante cargado. No podían quejarse…los negocios iban muy bien.

Paso una semana y Terry aún se encontraba en Reino Unido.

-Deborah, ha sido un día muy productivo. Cada día la cartera de clientes crece. A pesar de sentirme, no me puedo quejar!, pero….creo la posibilidad de contratar más personal.

-Si Candy. Es considerable como estamos creciendo. Los Reportes Financieros se proyectan excelentemente con un % de cumplimiento real muy ganancias. las graficas de las estadisticas en este mes se presentan en verde si seguimos asi, sera un buen mes.

-Y, ¿Dime cómo vas con los preparativos de tu boda?

-Todo está prácticamente listo!

-No he tenido tiempo de estar contigo, pero por favor cuenta conmigo.

-No es necesario Candy, con ser ustedes los testigos de mi boda es suficiente. Además Albert ha contratado una agencia que se está encargando de todo, desde lo más mínimo.

-Que bien!

el día termino y candy se fue a su casa la cual sentía enorme por la ausencia de Terry. Su cama vacía sin la presencia de aquel cuerpo atlético que la esperaba todas las noches.

Se dio un baño caliente y sin cenar se metió a la cama. Estaba cansada y se quedó dormida despertando al despuntar el alba. Con fuerzas renovadas se levantó para empezar un nuevo día de trabajo.

-Buenos días Deborah! Puedes decirle por favor a Andres McQuaid y Stear que necesito verlos

-Enseguida les aviso!

-Candy, podemos pasar?

-Por favor Andrés, Stear pasen!... los he hecho llamar porque…. Estoy pensando en contratar a alguien para que le asista a ambos, la gran cantidad de trabajo es mucha. Entre diseños, elementos audiovisuales, efectos de cámara en fin sé que están muy al tope...¿Qué dicen?

-Yo- comento Stear- sería mentirte y decirte que no es necesario, pero en realidad hay mucho trabajo.

-Y Tu Andrés?

-Estoy de acuerdo!. Creo que la empresa esta presta para el ingreso de otra persona.

-Bien. Entonces empezare con eso hoy mismo!... les agradezco su atención. Los veo luego.

-Hasta mañana Candy!

La rubia se dirigía al estacionamiento lo único que quería era ir a casa a descansar. El día había sido agotador.

-Candy, Candy!

-Eh?- la rubia se detuvo y sorprendió- que haces aquí Anthony?, pensé que todo estaba dicho. Creo que no es conveniente que te acerques.

-No, no he venido a causarte ninguna molestia ni ningún problema. Entiendo que yo he sido el único culpable en esta situación y, te perdí!... aunque me duela reconocerlo, pero te perdí….-dijo tristemente.

-No….yo….no puedo!

-Candy! Te lo prometo. Solo sera un momento!

-En quince días me iré de viaje y no sé si te vuelva a ver!

-Si?...Te vas?

-Estaré un tiempo en Filadelfia alrededor de unos seis meses por asuntos de trabajo y posteriormente me enviaran a Escocia a la central. Es un bufete de abogados muy reconocidos y es mi sueño trabajar en ese lugar. No te quitare mucho tiempo, entiendo que tu marido estará esperándote.

-Terry no está en el país…..¡Está bien Anthony!. Te aceptare la invitación….pero, que hare con mi auto?

-Te parece si vamos en mi auto. Mandare por alguien para que luego lo deje en tu casa, si te parece bien.

Candy no sabía si ir o no, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo Fueron a la cafetería que no estaba muy lejos de la Empresa. Un rato de compañía y un café no le vendría mal, se sentía muy sola en casa, solo se despediría de alguien que ahora conforma su pasado. Además el hombre dejo en claro y aceptaba que la había perdido y que emprendería una nueva vida al otro lado del mundo.

-Entonces tienes una oportunidad importante Anthony!... qué bueno que no la vas a desaprovechar!. Recuerdo que decías que jamás te irías a otro lugar que no saldrías nunca de Estados Unidos que aquí, siempre querías estar.

-Es verdad, pero cuando termine la carrera y empecé a trabajar en Filadelfia a los meses me di cuenta de la existencia de sus oficinas centrales en Escocia y me propuse dar todo de mi con el fin de aplicar a aquel lugar….lo hago porque ha sido mi sueño pertenecer allí.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti!... tienes un sueño por cumplir y lo estas logrando!- dijo con una sonrisa- has tenido confianza en ti.

-Y tu Candy? que es de tu vida? Eres feliz?- tomo las manos de la Rubia las sostuvo por unos minutos, luego las aparto.

-Sí, Anthony…soy Feliz….amo a Terry con todo mi ser…soy feliz como nunca antes lo fui. Él, es el amor de mi vida- el Rubio bajo la mirada.

-Qué bien!... y sinceramente deseo que lo seas, aunque, ya no sea conmigo. Es mi culpa!...todo fue por mi culpa…ahora estaría casado con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, tú eres una mujer muy especial.

Luego de la plática Anthony dejaría a Candy en casa Granchester a como había acordado, pero ella le pidió volver a la empresa por su auto y así lo hizo. Al entrar en la mansión vio el auto de Terry y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Terry!, Terry! dónde estás?

-Hola preciosa!

-Terry mi amor!- se abalanzo a sus brazos y dio una lluvia de besos en todo el rostro de su Esposo-Terry, me hiciste mucha falta!... pensé que nunca regresarías. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías hoy?- de pronto candy recordó su salida con Anthony y se le fue el color cuando de solo imaginar que hubiese pasado si Anthony la hubiese dejado en Casa.- ¡Qué bien¡- exclamo con sus ojos asustados.

-Que bien, que candy? de pronto te pusiste muy extraña.

-Oh, no…no lo estoy, es solo que recordé algo de la oficina.

-Bueno deja de pensar en la oficina. Supongo que no has cenado. Ven que te prepare algo….es decir le dije a Nina, pero conste que le ayude.

Candy sonrió de solo imaginar a Terry con un delantal cocinando al lago de Nina-¡Que gracioso!

-Gracioso? qué cosa Candy.

-Tú…daría todo por verte en esas facetas mi cocinero engreído y presumido.

Cenaron, platicaron e hicieron lo que por 15 días, no habían hecho.. Se reclamaban entre sí, besos y caricias.

-Neil como vas con las solitudes de financiamiento?

-Bien Terry!, las estudie una a una…hice una depuración porque hay concesionarios que tienen deudas con otras empresas y son deudas elevadas según la base de datos que nos proporcionaron las otras compañías. También analice los que sí tienen factibilidad y que tienen un financiamiento sostenible. Las cuales han dejado sus contactos para darles una respuesta.

-Excelente trabajo! Si te dejaron correo electrónico estaría bien que les contestara por esa vía, porque así queda prueba de que llego la información. Le pides a tu secretaria que lo haga y que imprima cada uno para archivarlos en carpetas por clientes.

-Claro… eso estará listo en cuanto haga los contactos

-Supe que Albert está en la central, en Chicago.

-Sí, pero pronto debe venir. Está a una semana de su boda.

-Es verdad!...bueno me retiro porque debo estar en las oficinas del foro….adiós Niels.

Al salir de la oficina de Niels, se encontró con una visita inesperada, bueno para el obviamente, pero su hermano la esperaba, sin embargo antes de entrar fue tras del castaño

-Terry! espera!

-Por favor! - levanto su mano para detenerla -Estoy escaso de tiempo. En otra ocasión Elisa.

-Maldito Granchester!... ya verás cómo esa prepotencia y arrogancia se ira por el caño- susurro malévolamente.

Regreso sus pasos a la oficina de Niels

Pasaron los días y la boda de Albert llego. Se celebraría en su mansion. Los invitados y amigos de la pareja así como los padrinos se hicieron presente al evento mas importante de su vida. Candy y Terry eran algunos de los padrinos y estaban felices por sus amigos. Les deseaban las mejores bendiciones y felicitaciones en su nueva etapa de vida.

-Felicitaciones amigo! Deborah!

-Gracias! gracias por acompañarnos-Exclamo Albert

-Albert te tardaste mucho no es así?. Recuerdo cuando dijiste que te casarias pronto y ya ves lo hice primero que tu- comento Terry.

-Tienes razón!, pero sabes que no habíamos tenido tiempo por los constantes viajes, tu suerte fue distinta a la mía.

-En qué?

-…..Bueno en las condiciones que se dieron, pero olvídalo no vamos a hablar de eso verdad?.No ahora que a ustedes se les ve tan felices. Es evidente que las cosas han cambiado para bien...¡Me alegro!

-Si lo somos querido Albert!...Terry y yo somos tan felices y deseamos que ustedes también lo sean…..¡Se lo merecen mis queridos amigos!

Los nuevos esposos se despidieron de sus amigos e invitados allegados y se retiraron a su luna de miel que la pasaría en Francia al menos una semana, debido a los múltiples compromisos del Rubio.

-Amor, no te molesta que solo sea solo una semana los que nos tomemos para nuestro viaje?- pregunto con un poco de consternación.

-Claro que no, lo comprendo Albert. Nuestros compromisos de trabajo nos atan, además una semana es suficiente, ya tendremos en otro momento más tiempo.

-En una semana? Sí que puede ser suficiente para….

-Para qué?-

-Para encargar a la cigüeña-Comento pícaramente viendo a su bella compañera.

-Oh, qué cosas dices!

-No crees que sería una idea excelente. Me gustaría ser padre!. Creo que aún estamos en edad. No crees?

-Supongo que sí, pero por ahora no hablemos de eso amor. Si se va a dar se dará cuando menos lo esperemos.

Mientras tanto en la recepción todavía no se retiraban todo los invitados aun terry y candy se encontraban conversando con algunos conocidos entre ellos Annie y Archie el matrimonio Cornwell y Stear con su novia Patricia, estos últimos habían decidido días atrás también formalizar su relación. Al parecer después de cinco años de noviazgo como que era el momento y con los ejemplos vistos recientemente serian emuladores.

Elisa y James buscaban una copa en ese momento- Por favor deja de tomar tanto James!

-Es ahora que te has vuelto mi vigilante? deja que tome lo que quiera!

-Bah! Haz lo que quieras!- diviso a los Granchester y cual serpiente venenosa se arrastraba a su presa

-Qué bueno ver al matrimonio Granchester- dijo con una sonrisa cínica- pensé que se habían retirado

-No, pues aquí nos ves todavía…pero te tomaremos la palabra, nos retiramos!- Candy espeto furiosa.

-Si nos disculpas Elisa. Que tengas muy buenas noches!

La chica rio por lo bajo... de manera maquiavélica!

-No soporto la cara cínica de Elisa. Se pavonea como si no pasara nada a su alrededor. Vive en su burbuja de ensueño.- comento Candy una vez llegado a casa- ni siquiera debería acercarse a nosotros, me la tendré que aguantar siempre?. Es una mujer tan descarada.

-Ya no pienses en eso!... ven a la cama y deja de hablar de esa mujer. Ella estará tan tranquila en estos momentos…durmiendo quizás y tú, matando tu tranquilidad y tu sueño…ven amor!.- la mujer se acercó depositando su cuerpo encima de su marido, era liviana para el portentoso caballero que posaba en el lecho. Con su cuerpo bien esculpido víctima del constante ejercicio.

-Amor! - su mirada penetrante calo muy hondo en los sentidos del hombre. Su olor de mujer fascinante lo volvían loco. La tomo lentamente y sus dedos fueron presos de sus rizos.

-Nunca me cansare de amarte!, Hechicera…ladrona de mi corazón.

-Terryyyy….

La mañana siguiente despertaron cansados. Candy se levantó de inmediato para preparar el desayuno, estaban hambrientos. Se vislumbraba un hermoso dia domingo que no se podía desperdiciar metido en casa. Se dieron un baño y salieron de paseo.

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar muy hermoso!... sé que te he tenido descuidada amor y hoy quiero que sea un dia muy especial, así que te tengo una sorpresa!- dijo llevando una cesta propia para un picnic que había pedido a Nina le ayudara a prepararla.

-Sí, ¿una sorpresa?…

-No desesperes Candy!...

En el trayecto al lugar la muchacha iba encantada observando a los alrededores. El lugar de mucho verdor. Con hermosos campos y riachuelos que le parecían ya conocidos.

-Terry, pero….aquí

-Sí, estamos relativamente cerca de la casa de campo de Albert. Esta la compre pensando que cuando necesitemos unos días alejados del movimiento de la ciudad podemos venir aquí y pasar unas deliciosas vacaciones.

-Me encanta la idea amor- exclamo abrazándose al hombre- aunque no….

-Candy!, no me digas que no te gusta, porque no lo creeré.

-Si me gusta!- la casa es hermosa-dijo sonriendo y el color de sus ojos se confundían con el verdor- No me canso de admirar toda la belleza que contiene la naturaleza. Te amo Terry!

-Yo también te amo tanto!.

Pasaron un dia precioso en su casa de campo disfrutando de las maravillas de la naturaleza a la orilla de un árbol y un refrescante riachuelo. Al caer la tarde debían volver a su casa en la ciudad. Continuar con sus vidas diarias.

-Buenos noches Señor!- saludo el cuidador del lugar con un sobre en mano. Terry se encontraba revisando unos documentos que requerían de su atención- esta carpeta ha venido hace unos minutos con esta nota.

-Un sobre? Una nota?...Gracias Adys, puede retirarse- ….¿que podrá ser? – nota solo decía "entregar directamente en manos de Terence Granchester". – Tan cansado se encontraba que salió de la oficina tomo su auto y se fue a casa. Candy se encontraba en la habitación leyendo, hábito que había formado desde muy joven.

-Hola amor!

-Que cansado te ves cariño! ya cenaste?

-No, pero no tengo apetito. Lo unico que quiero es descansar.

-Te daré un rico masaje, pero date un baño primero.

-Lo hare si vienes conmigo preciosa!- musito coqueteandole a la mujer

-Nooo Terry, yo ya lo hice. Ademas cuando entro contigo tardamos demasiado. Mejor ve tu solo- el hombre renego- Ve Terry!...parece que estoy con un niño chiquito.

Así lo hizo se dio un baño se colocó una toalla y se acostó boca hacia abajo quedando su cabeza libre de tal manera que le solicito a su mujer le pasara el sobre amarillo que había dejado en la mesa. Aun le parecia extraño la llegada de ese Sobre, pero solo saldria de dudas abriedolo. La Rubia mientras realizaba el masaje en la espalda de su marido a horcajadas, el empezaba a abrir la carpeta y se encontró con una nota con letra mecanografiada "Señor Terence Granchester, le envío este material, sé que le gustara ver como su "Esposa" se burla de usted…antes que vea lo que tiene el sobre pregúntele donde estuvo la tarde en que usted volvió al país"

-Amor! , Que es lo que lees tanto?

en ese momento se levantó bruscamente de la cama y Candy con su movimiento cayo de espaldas sobre ella.

-Terry, que te pasa? Por qué….

El muchacho comenzó a ver el contenido del sobre una a una, eran 10 el número de fotos que le había llegado.

continuara...

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios


	7. Chapter 7

**_Esta historia es una historia con escenas de pasion. Si hay personas susceptibles o que sienten ofensa a este tipo de escenas por favor abstenerse de leerlas._**

-Susy, ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que paso? Pensé que habías vuelto con tus papas y que no te despediste de mi!– pegunto Mary cuando la visito en su departamento- Supe que el jefe Granchester te despidió! Me puedes decir que es lo que hiciste?

-Haz de creer que llego hasta ese punto? Todo porque su mujercita nos vio besándonos!. Esa mujer me lo quito. Terry era mio!

-No puede ser!. Susanna! Solo en problemas te metes, mujer!. Como vas a hacer eso?

-Bueno, no pensé que llegaría esa tonta- comento molesta y una media sonrisa de satisfaccion escapó.

-Pero y entonces él?

-Lo tome desprevenido!. Le estampé un beso …..Se enfureció tanto que me despidió y se fue tras ella…maldición

-Y que esperabas? ¿Que se fuera contigo y te pidiera consuelo? Es obvio su reacción.

-La felicidad no les durara mucho!.

-A que te refieres Susanna. Para ya con eso. Tu obsesión por Terence es enfermiza. Por favor!. Hay muchos chicos que se mueren por ti, que desearian que tu los tomaras en cuenta, pero sigues aferrada a un hombre casado.

-No sé qué voy a hacer Mary, no tengo trabajo y el dinero se me está acabando!

-Entonces tendrás que volver con tus padres. Todo lo echaste a perder por tu capricho, por tu inmadurez.

-Eso jamás! Prefiero mendigar que volver con ellos. ¡Se burlaran de mi al saber que fracasé!.

-Entonces que haras Susy?. ¿Como haras para seguir pagando este departamento? . Vente conmigo y busca un trabajo.

-Yo...lo pensare.

Después de ver las Fotografías, unas ganas de deshacer todo a su alrededor se apodero de su cuerpo. Estaba cegado por los celos y la ira de saberse traicionado, sin embargo se contuvo haciendo un plus esfuerzo.

-ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- tiro el puñado de fotos sobre la cama. Ella, con sus manos temblorosas por ver su semblante, tomo las fotos y se asombro al observarlas. Las imágenes la retrataban con Anthony desde que estaban en el estacionamiento, cuando subió a su auto, cuando estaban en la cafetería y la tomaba de las manos, pero habia una, si una que la retrataba cuando Anthony besa su mejilla.

-Terry, no... no es lo que parece!, en serio, debes creerme!… estas fotos...esa nota es una falsedad!

-ENTONCES QUE DEBO CREER? -QUE DEMONIOS HACES CON EL?. ¿POR QUE? MALDICION CANDY...CLARO... MIENTRAS EL MARIDO ESTA DE VIAJE ELLA SE REVUELCA CON SU AMANTE! ACASO AHORA SI CONCLUISTE LO QUE NO PASO AQUELLA VEZ?- una bofetada se estampo en la mejilla del castaño.

-NO ME HABLES ASI TERRY...NO SABES LO QUE DICES!…. NO HE HECHO NADA MALO! NADA! ESTO ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO!

-SI NO ES NADA MALO, ¿POR QUE ENTONCES LO OCULTASTE?. POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE SOBRE ESE ENCUENTRO? ¿QUE CREES QUE PUEDO PENSAR?

-TERRY, SI ES VERDAD LAS FOTOS, PERO NO ES...

…..NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MAS, Y YO, CREYENDO EN TUS MALDITAS PALABRAS DE AMOR.

-NUNCA TE HE MENTIDO CON ESO! PERO SI NO QUIERES CREER ESE ES TU PROBLEMA!- Espeto llena de furia dandole la espalda.

-MEJOR ME VOY, NO QUIERO ESTAR UN MINUTO MAS AQUÍ!

-A donde vas Terry? Terry...- la mujer corrió y lo tomo del brazo tratando de impedir su salida- Por favor Terry no te vayas!

-SUELTAME!- se solto de su amarre...Dormiré en otra habitación. No quiero estar al lado de una mentirosa.

El castaño salio tirando la puerta, azotandola con furia. abrio la puerta de la otra habitacion y de inmediato se lanzó a la cama.

-Terry, por favor ábreme tenemos que hablar. Todo es un malentendido Terry!. dejame que te explique

-VETE!...NO QUIERO HABLARTE!. NO QUIERO OIR MAS MENTIRAS.

Candy se dio por vencida. Terry no abriria la puerta, menos hablaria. Despues de 20 minutos regreso llorando a su habitación. Lamentaba mucho no haberle contado a Terry sobre ese encuentro que, aunque no habia nada malo en tomarse un café con un antiguo amor, estaba claro que la mente de Terry no lo podía digerir, celoso hasta los tuétanos, difícilmente lo podria aceptar. Trataban de dormir. Terence penso por un momento en regresar a ella, pero se sentia dolido, ella no le habia confiado ese encuentro. seguian sin poder dormir, les era imposible y el orgullo de Granchester era mas grande que el mismo. A la mañana siguiente candy descendía de las escaleras, vestía elegantemente con su traje de ejecutiva y su cabello recogido dejando su cuello libre y con un maquillaje suave casi natural que mantenia su frescura. Se miraba realmente hermosa. No había terminado de bajar cuando a la vista apareció el guapo y hermoso castaño vestido impecablemente con su traje de saco, pantalón y corbata, sería un suicidio no verlo. Le falto la respiración ver a ese hombre caminando perfectamente, pero el, sabiendo que ella lo observaba no se dio por aludido y la ignoro completamente. pero no era cierto, la habia observado sin que se diera cuenta y le recordo cuando la conocio vestida de esa manera y en sus adentros sonrio al pensar que ahora estaba casado con esa hermosa mujer, sin embargo su enojo no habia desparecido. Ella que sintio su indiferencia y tratando de hacer menos tensa la situación le hablo:

-No vamos a desayunar Terry?, prepare algo rápido.

-No, no tengo tiempo! hazlo tu, yo debo irme!

-Terry ayer no cenaste y ahora no desayunas, eso no es bueno. Te puedes enfermar!

Le lanzo una mirada fulminante- Ah sí? Te preocupa eso?- luego sonrio cinicamente

-No preguntes tonterías!, claro que me preocupo! Eres mi Esposo. Terry, por favor mi amor. No sigas enojado conmigo!- se acercaba a el, pero mas se alejo-. No te dije nada porque sé que te pondrías así de este modo. Te juro que entre nosotros no pasó nada.

-Basta ya! Probablemente sea cierto lo que tú dices, pero me lo ocultaste.

-Terry, no crees que estas llevando demasiado lejos todo esto? Solo fue algo inesperado, sin importancia. Anthony se despedía.

-Algo inesperado?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido. -Si esas fotos no llegan a mí, me lo hubieras contado Candy?- su silencio le dolió- Ya veo que no.

-Porque no es de importancia!. Esa persona que envió esas fotos pretende separarnos, pero….- fue interrumpida bruscamente

-Y quizás lo logre, pero sería por tu culpa. Por tus mentiras!. ¿Que quieres que piense por Dios?

-Terry! como siempre exageras! Esos malditos celos solo te hacen ser una persona insegura.

\- Tu me das esa inseguridad... Contéstame algo: Si la situación es contraria y fuese yo el de esas fotos ya sea con Susanna o con Elisa, que pensarías? Me creerías y me perdonarías? ¿pensarias que solo fue algo amistoso?- quedo en silencio- vamos contestame!

-Es distinto!

-Por qué? Por mi fama de casanova? Puede que sea un punto que no me favorezca si fuera el caso que yo no haya cambiado, pero tú?….tuviste una relación cercana a el,….sí que es distinto.

Su silencio se hizo eterno

-No tengo más tiempo para hablar contigo Candy….adiós!.- no hubo desayuno, ni beso de despedida.

Terry no le perdonaba que le haya ocultado su encuentro con Anthony porque sabi lo que fue en su vida y recordaba las veces en que ella se sintio herida por el. Recordo lo mucho que le costo hacer que ella abriera su corazon para que el pudiera entrar. De pronto una vocecilla replico en su interior- "pero es a ti a quien ama ahora, tonto! no puedes pensar la semejante estupidez de lo contrario"…- no, no puedo perdonarla!.

Ante todo cumplian con sus compromisos y La ley del hielo se establecio. Terry seguía durmiendo en la otra habitación y Candy se daba cuenta que a veces llegaba un poco tarde. A la mañana siguiente todo igual no desayunaban juntos, Terry se iba antes y simplemente no se miraban.

Una noche lo espero porque necesitaba que las cosas volvieran a ser las mismas de antes, pero el, su orgullo era mas fuerte y no le permitia siquiera verlo.

-Terry, Terry, antes que te metas a tu habitación necesito hablarte, por favor amor, es necesario...no me ignores!

-Que quieres ahora? Yo ya no quiero hablar de lo mismo. Estoy cansado!

-No podemos seguir así. ¡Hay que poner un alto a esta estupidez, Terry!

-Estupidez?

-Sí, actúas como un niño, te he explicado las cosas y tú ...

-Y que quieres que haga? Que te aplauda? Que haga una fiesta y celebre que mi esposa mientras yo estaba de viaje se citó para verse con su antiguo prometido?

-Que no es así, maldita sea!...No...

Se retiró dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Entro a la habitación y no salió hasta el dia siguiente. La misma rutina antes descrita, indiferencia y más indiferencia.

-Dios! Que hombre tan testarudo!, No entiende de razones, se que hice mal, pero ¿Por que tuve que enamorarme de alguien como el?- susurro

Así pasaron dos días y dos noches más y Terry llego con….. ¿Aliento a alcohol? Y pintura de labio en el cuello de su camisa.

-Qué significa esto Terry? estas tomado y ahora con esto?- dijo señalando la mancha de labial-¿ Por que me haces esto?...

-No es tu problema!

-Esto si no te lo voy a soportar!

Se encerro en la habitación y no salió más.

La mañana siguiente Terry bajo y echo un vistazo queriendo encontrarla, pero no la vio y dio por hecho que se habia ido muy temprano a la Empresa. El dia transcurrió sin novedad alguna. De momentos pensaba en ella y en su comportamiento. Recordo que le habia reclamado por su incidencia al Alcohol, pero no estaba ebrio. Tambien recordo a la mujer que se le acerco y que atrevidamente dejo un beso de sus labios embarrados de labial. Sabia que si Candy se enteraba tendria serios problemas, pero tan enojado que aun estaba que no le importo. Entonces supo que estaba mal todo lo que estaba haciendo. Ella no se merecia ese trato, no...Su Candy tenia razon, las cosas las habia llevado lejos. "Maldito orgullo"... Regreso a la casa, pero ella no salió. Entro a su habitación y no escucho nada cuando normalmente ella era muy ruidosa. Pensó que quizás ella dormía. Paso otro dia mas y no la vio ni por la mañana ni por la tarde. Nina subía hasta que ellos se retiraban, ya que por deseos de Candy habia decidido prepararle el desayuno a su marido dejando que Nina despues se ocupara de la casa. Por esa razon ni Terry y mucho menos Nina se había dado cuenta de nada. Obviamente Nina no sabía que sucedía entre ellos.

-Señor necesito hablarle de algo, quizas parezca una metiche, pero...¿la señora esta de viaje? lo pregunto porque si es asi, entonces vendre como lo hacia antes para prepararle su desayuno.

-Como dice?

-Señor…lo digo porque no esta la maleta grande y no esta su ropa. Hace tres dias lo note, pero no me decidia a preguntarle.

Sintió un escalofrió- oh sí...- mintió- es verdad, pero no lo recordaba.

-Tres días?- Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, hacía tres días que Candy se había marchado…-Claro y que esperabas después de la forma en que la trataste? –maldijo por lo bajo su actitud.-"¡Hasta qué punto he llegado por este maldito orgullo!"

-Buenos días Señorita. Vengo por mis resultados.

-Sí, permítame su identificación!- la encargada buscaba el sobre que contenía los resultados médicos hechos dos días atrás. se habia sentido mal y para corroborar sus sospechas visito la clinica- Aquí tiene, por favor me firma el recibido.

Salió de la clínica y al llego hasta su auto, antes de entrar abrió el sobre y leyó "POSITIVO", si, los resultados dieron "POSITIVO" Candy Granchester estaba embarazada y tenía 10 semanas de gestación.

-¡Estoy embarazada!, oh, que felicidad, voy a tener un hijo... Terry! vamos a tener un bebe- su sonrisa llegaba hasta su mirada- que feliz soy…mi bebe, pero…. no le he importado en lo absoluto!. Han pasado tres días- dijo con tristeza.- de pronto sintió un leve mareo y se apoyó al auto cuando unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron.

-Candy, te sientes bien?

-Eh?, si, solo estoy un poco mareada…

-Ven, estamos cerca de esa clínica vamos a que te revisen!

-No…no es nada grave. Ya se me pasara!.. Solo quiero irme a casa y descansar.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?...puedo llevarte a tu casa en tu auto luego regreso en un taxi.

-Oh, no, no te molestes, yo puedo regresar sin problemas, De verdad que puedo yo sola. Gracias…- de pronto otro desvanecimiento.

-No, Candy…yo no puedo dejar que conduzcas así! -Te llevare!, quieras o no.

-Esta bien...Te lo agradezco

-Insisto en que deberías ver a un médico Candy.

Subieron al auto

-Fue una casualidad encontrarte- dijo cuando ya emprendió camino- tenía que ir a la clínica que te indique, por unos exámenes de rigor, ya sabes rutinas.

-En realidad….estaba saliendo de la clínica cuando me encontraste.

-Ah, sí? Entonces tienes algún problema de salud?

-Realmente no. Lo que tengo es... normal.

-Normal? pues no sé a qué enfermedad le puedas llamar normal. Solo sé que existen enfermedades leves y graves, curables e incurables, pero enfermedades "normales", esas las desconozco.- dijo sonriendo y provoco en ella una sonrisa- Bueno al menos te he hecho reir.

….-"Estoy embarazada"- es eso lo que tengo Anthony. No es nada grave. Las nauseas en las embarazadas es normal.

-Ahora entiendo!... vas a tener un hijo!... Realmente me alegro mucho por ti. ¡Tendrás un bebe! – exclamo con una sonrisa débil.

-Hemos llegado! Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme Anthony.

-No fue nada Candy y por favor cuidate, descansa! no quiero causarte problemas con tu Esposo. Adiós!

En ese mismo instante sus lágrimas se fugaron y no pudieron ser detenidas. Su estado la hacía vulnerable y sensible

-Que pasa Candy? ¿Por qué lloras?. Bueno he escuchado que las mujeres cuando están esperando se vuelven muy sensibles- se abrazó al hombre- sea lo que tengas pasara.

-Terry!...Terry ha discutido conmigo. Ha sido un tonto que cree que tú y yo….En realidad esta es mi casa. Yo lo deje!

-Como? Pero… tú no puedes hacer eso y menos en tu estado. Ya veras que pronto se le pasara. Voy a hablar con el y aclarar las cosas. Tiene que saber que esta en un gran error ... por favor no te pongas triste, le hara daño al bebe.

-No, no Anthony, el esta cegado y no entiende razones. Ademas le hicieron llegar unas fotos de ese encuentro...

-Entiendo, pero aun asi debe saber que no has hecho nada malo!, he sido entonces el culpable de esta situacion, con mucha mas razon debo enfrentarlo Candy

-No lo sé… han pasado tres días y el no me ha buscado.

-Deja de pensar mas en eso. Vamos te acompaño dentro y por favor no te acuestes sin comer. Recuerda que ahora tienes que cuidarte doblemente. Ya no solo eres tú.

Luego de unos minutos Anthony salió de la Residencia despues de haberla dejado un poco mas calmada y habiendole prometido estar bien.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES TU AQUI?- pegunto con tono de suma molestia cuando se encontro con Anthony en la puerta.- Te dije que no te acercaras a mi Esposa, pero no has entendido!

-Te aseguro que no ha sido en afán de molestar…..No te voy a negar que aun la amo, pero entre ella y yo no hay nada. Ella te ama a ti. Eso lo he entendido y he comprendido muchas cosas mas. Te soy sincero…Me retiro y bueno no necesito decirlo, se que lo haras... cuídala!

Quizás tenga razón en que las cosas las ha llevado muy lejos. Penso en las palabras de Anthony y entro a la Residencia. Desde que decidio buscarla habia decidido pedirle perdon por su maldito comportamiento.

-Candy, Candy donde estas?

-Ah, eres tú? Que quieres Terry? ahora estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.

-Solo quería cerciorarme si …..

-Si estoy bien? por supuesto que lo estoy, mírame!…que pensabas que me iba a desvanecer por ti? Que iba a llorar de por vida por los rincones y suplicarte?...no Terence Granchester. Esa candy no existe!. Así que puedes retirarte que todo está bien….. Adiós!- su respuesta fue dura, pero comprendia que se lo merecia, eso y mas.

-Perdoname preciosa, se que me he comportado como un imbécil y lo reconozco.

-Ah, sí? Que bien que lo reconoces Terence, ¡te felicito!…quizás en tu próxima relación lo pongas en práctica.

-Candy no digas tonterías!. Yo no tendre otra relacion.

Candy se dirigió a su recamara para ponerse ropa de dormir. Regreso despues de varios minutos -Que hacía Anthony aqui?

Ella ignoraba su pregunta- Vete Terry, quieres?

-Contéstame que hacia Anthony aqui? entonces pensare que...

Ya basta quieres! Por mi puedes pensar lo que se te dé la gana. ¡Ya me tienes cansada Terence Granchester….vete al diablo!- se acerco al ventanal a ver el cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas y asi calmar su tension.

De pronto un sobre llamo su atención del joven, se acercó lentamente y leyó el nombre de una clínica. Estas enferma Candy? Debía saberlo al menos no haría lo mismo de cuando pasaron tres días y ni enterado. Candy se detuvo al ver que el castaño observaba el sobre, lo tomo y lo abrió supo entonces de qué se trataba. Un examen sangre que decía en letras grandes "POSITIVO" "10 SEMANAS DE GESTACION" a nombre de Candice Granchester.

-Candy!, estas embarazada? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Te estas enterando no?- contesto despreocupada

El castaño fijo su mirada azul en la mujer, pero ella no quería verle a los ojos, sentía que al verlo se derretiría, por lo que opto ver a otro lugar, un punto en la nada.

-Mírame Candy!, por favor.

-Que? Ahora me vas a decir que ese niño no es tuyo? Solo falta que me cuestiones eso Terence Granchester.

-No, claro que, sería un perfecto imbécil si lo hiciera, pero al parece ¿tambien pensabas ocultarmelo?- se escucho con tono molesto

-Hoy me hice el examen y fue saliendo de la clinica que me encontre con Anthony. Me trajo porque estuve a punto de desmayarme. Gracias a el, estoy aqui sana y salva, porque no me dejo conducir en ese estado...ahora entiendes ¿Que es lo que hacia Anthony en mi casa?

-Perdoname amor...lo siento! no podria dudar que es mi hijo y no sabes que feliz me haces amor.

-Ah, qué bien entonces que no lo dudes, porque si lo hicieres te juro que en ese mismo instante te hubiese pedido el divorcio.

-No, eso no...Candy por favor regresa a casa mi amor. Dejemos ya esta pelea estúpida.- se acerco a ella rodeandola de la cintura

-Pelea estúpida? Quien fue el que me ignoro por días Terry?

-Te juro que no volverá a suceder. Esas fotos me nublaron la razón. Pensé miles de tonterías, perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti mi amor. Los celos me cegaron!.- ella acerco su cabeza al pecho de Su Esposo y escucho los latidos de su corazon. Amaba a ese hombre, que con solo una mirada la desarmaba por completo. Conocia el temperamento de fuego de su marido y ella queria quemarse siempre en esa hoguera

-Terry nunca debiste dudar! cuando te he dado todo de mí, bien lo sabes. No podria engañarte sencillamente porque te amo y no quiero perderte nunca, nunca. Además acepte tomarme un café en términos amistosos, Anthony se va de viaje en pocos meses a Europa. No tengo nada que ver con el…Yo en cambio he tenido que ver otras cosas, como por ejemplo la vez que llegaste con pintura de labios en el cuello de tu camisa, me puedes explicar? pensaria miles de cosas tambien!

-Me tome unas copas y una mujer se me acerco. Creia que necesitaba compañia al verme solo y de pronto me tomo por sorpresa. No sabes lo mal que me senti despues de eso, porque la impresion que te di...no me agrado en absoluto.

-Al parecer todas te toman por sorpresa eh?

-Candy, porque ninguna mujer me interesa!

-Lo ves, ademas tambien me tuve que aguantar a ese par sanguijuelas pegajosas que en mi propia cara me han dicho que….no se daran por vencida

-Has visto a Susanna?

-Si… me echo en cara que la despediste, como si es mi culpa que sea una Gusana resbalosa.

-Maldita sea!. Veo que no nos dejara en paz.

-Creo que esa mujer está loca!

-Entonces volverás a casa? No puedes estar aquí, menos en tu estado!

…Candy rodo los ojos -otro que cree que estoy enferma- susurro- Está bien! no le daré el gusto a quien haya sido la persona que envio esas fotos, que de seguro está esperando que nos separemos definitivamente…claro que si Terry…voy a hacer que esa mujer, porque estoy segura que es una mujer, se ahogue en su ira.

-Es decir que lo harás solo por eso?- solo recibió una mirada fulminante - vamos amor!. Luego mandare por tu maleta.

-No sabes cuánto sufrí estas noches sin ti Terry- dijo mientras se abrazaba a su Esposo y este depositaba un beso en los labios de ella- Me hiciste mucha falta!. Te extrañe tanto.

-Yo también te extrañe tanto! – se fundieron en un tierno beso- ¡Nunca vuelvas a irte!, ¡No me dejes nunca!

Partieron a la residencia Granchester

Su beso era cálido y profundo; deseaba estar nuevamente entre sus brazos, lo amaba como nunca amo a nadie. Lentamente bajaba a su cuello para prenderse de este con caricias suaves, mientras lentamente la despojaba de sus prendas.

-Te amo Candy- susurro en su oído-no puedo vivir sin ti amor!

-Terry, también te amo!- azul y verde se fundieron sus miradas

-No puedo creer que voy a ser papa, voy a ser papa!... – tocaba el vientre blanco y un beso deposito, puso su oído- hola bebe!, soy tu papa mi amor, te quiero mucho.

Se separó de ella y la vio con ternura, pronto yacían completamente desnudos sobre el lecho prodigándose caricias tiernas, llenas de amor. Sentía la humedad y el calor acrecentada por la pasión. Ella beso su torso y el hombre sentía firmes escalofríos que le recorrían por todo su ser. Posaba su mano derecha sobre su masculinidad a como a él, le encantaba ser tocado y acariciado. Esta acción lo volvía loco.

-Espera!- dijo en tono suplicante y jadeante- no quiero acabar de este modo!

Llevo su masculinidad hasta el lugar e introdujo su ser dentro de ella, soltó un brevísimo gemido rebosante de pasión, moviéndose con intensidad dentro de ella con estocadas firmes y continuas, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus abultados pechos, lo que fue acrecentando el deseo en ella y la culminación en él, hasta terminar en una explosión de un orgasmo hasta derramar delirios de placer.

-Estuviste perfecto! Eres una maravilla Alexander!

-Y tú? eres una hembra excitante!- dijo a la mujer que se retorcía entre sus brazos después de haber tenido unas horas de pasión.

-Dios! hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentia asi, de este modo!. Eres magnifico!

\- Me alegra saberlo!, pero no entiendo por qué le haces esto a tu marido, siendo un hombre joven con mucho dinero, que cumple con todos tus caprichos. Crees que se merece esto que haces?

-No me digas que ahora tienes remordimientos, cuando has aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces acostarte conmigo?

-No, pero…..

-Pero, qué?

-No me saco la idea la vez que estuvimos en tu casa y sucedió….

-Bah, pero si en casa no hemos hecho nada. Eso fue en las caballerizas muy alejado de todos. Lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue rentar de inmediato este apartamento…. yo necesito vivir, disfrutar. James tiene la culpa, solo se la pasa trabajando y trabajando. A mis 30 años, me siento envejecida a su lado. Es verdad que James me ha dado todo lo que quiero, pero…

-Y entonces por qué no lo dejas? Supongo que es mejor a estar con alguien a quien no quieres

-Y quien te ha dicho que yo no lo quiero? Quizás a mi manera, pero lo quiero.

-No lo entiendo, eso no es cariño ni amor, tu solo quieres su dinero, pero si tú lo dices- dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.- Mejor ven acá, que te hare cosas escandalosas ….- tomo a la mujer por la cintura y lo callo con un beso, se fue intensificando hasta llegar a ser desesperado, doloroso y asfixiante, entonces nuevamente pidió poseerla, aferrándose hacia su cuerpo con sus manos temblorosas, suaves caricias y jadeos, los besos seguían llegando a mordiscos suaves, se encontraban en un laberinto sin salida, ella seguía aferrada con sus piernas a su cintura.

-No te detengas!

-Me gustas tanto! Tienes algo que hace elevarme hasta el cielo. Me vuelves loco!

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, la tarde empezaba a caer y la noche estaba acercándose, otro día más de trabajo en las empresas y en las vidas de Candy y Terry

-Amor!, vengo por ti. Estas lista?

-Espera un momento Terry, en media hora termino con unas solvencias y nos vamos.

-Quieres que cenemos en algún lugar?

-Si quiero, en nuestra casa y en nuestra cama- dijo al momento de abrazar a su marido por la cintura y regalarle un beso – que dices?

-Claro que sí, pero quiero que te alimentes. Me imagino que con tanto trabajo a penas te das tiempo para hacerlo y sabes que no puede ser asi. Debes cuidar tus comidas. Así que no se diga más en cuanto termines nos vamos a cenar.

-Terence Granchester!.-dijo frunciendo el ceño- no quieras engordarme como un cerdo!

-Pero que dices Candy? – soltó una carcajada- Por supuesto que no te pondrás así, Aunque a decir verdad si llegas a parecerte una cerdita, así te querré amor!.

-Eso no me alienta, sabes?

-Solo quiero que te cuides preciosa ¡. Estas tan delgada y no quiero que te pase nada malo a ti, a los dos.

-Tienes razón. He bajado mucho de peso!- revisaba su pequeña cintura...-.¡vámonos ¡

Salieron de las oficinas y se dirigieron al restaurante más confortable, discreto y la comida excelente.

-Buenas noches señorita- saludo al llegar al interior buscando una mesa adecuada- me puede indicar una mesa libre, preferible sea en el lugar más callado.

-Por supuesto señor. Por favor acompáñenme.

Los ubico en el espacio más íntimo y acogedor para tomar sus alimentos en la mejor calma posible. Era increíble como los dos se complementaban plenamente. Quien hubiera visto a este par dos años atrás jamás se hubiesen imaginado que estarían juntos. Se podria pensar que entre ellos existía un hilo indestructible que solo el amor verdadero construye.

-El embarazo te hace más hermosa, la más linda que he visto en mi vida!

-Claro, lo dices porque me quieres!, porque llevo a tu hijo aquí dentro.

-Sí, es verdad, pero lo que digo es cierto!

-No exageres!

-No lo hago preciosa!... por cierto, que nombre le pondremos a nuestro hijo o hija?

-No lo sé, podemos llegar a un acuerdo!

-Un acuerdo? – el hombre sonrio recordando los tontos acuerdos del pasado.

-Si es niña yo escogeré el nombre y si es niño….

-Trato hecho! - Me parece razonable.

El fin de semana pasaba con molesta lentitud y Elisa seguía jugando con fuego. Alexander Fauvre era un bello y guapo francés que Niels había conocido en su adolescencia y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en la universidad. Cuando Alexander hubo terminado su carrera de finanzas regreso a su país. Su padre lo requería en Fauvre una Empresa farmacéutica, pero el muchacho quería seguir disfrutando de la alocada y desenfrenada vida que llevaba. Regreso a Estados huyendo de esa responsabilidad y en una ocasión por casualidades de la vida Niels y Elisa que no lo conocía, se lo encontraron en un centro comercial.

-Pero mira nada más, Niels, como estas?- el moreno se detuvo a contemplarlo, hasta que a su mente vino el recuerdo del muchacho de antaño.

\- Fauvre? Eres tú?

-Y quien si no el mismo? Cuanto tiempo no es así?., nos has cambiado nada sigues siendo el mismo.

-Sí, en cambio tú has cambiado mucho! Cinco años, cierto? – el hombre era más alto, atlético y de ojos azules expresivos y su cabello de un Rubio oscuro.

-Niels, no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?- pregunto su hermana que tenía la vista clavada en el bello francés con un coqueteo descarado.

-Oh, perdón, Alexander te presento a mi hermana Elisa.

-Elisa, Alexander es un amigo de Universidad.

-Mucho gusto Alexander!.

-El gusto es mio Elisa!

-Y donde te estas quedando?- pregunto Niels con notoria curiosidad

-Bueno en realidad hoy llegue y vine a comprar algunas cosas personales. Dicen que muy cerca de este centro hay unos buenos apartamentos. Solo estaré de paso por unos dos meses. Ya sabes que mis padres son tan insistentes con eso de la fábrica, pero quiero tomarme un respiro, ya luego regresare y veré que hago con mi vida.

-Niels ven con tu amigo a mi casa. Supongo que estarás muy cansado- dijo dirigiéndose a Alexander- así que les invito a almorzar.

-Te tomo la palabra Elisa, en realidad estamos hambrientos. ¿Vamos Alexander?

-Encantado!

James se encontraba en la Residencia y salió a la puerta al escuchar el motor de un auto, Elisa y los demás se acercaron para saludar al dueño. Ella le dio un abrazo a James y se encargó de presentar al amigo de su hermano.

-Querido! te presento a Alexander Fauvre amigo de Niels desde que estuvieron en la Universidad

-Mucho gusto, James Cheshire, bienvenido pasen adelante y Siéntanse en su casa.

-Les agradezco su hospitalidad inmensamente

-Sabes que curiosamente conozco a alguien con ese apellido…de casualidad tienes que ver con André Fauvre? De la Empresa Farmacéutica que lleva su nombre?

-Sí, es mi padre!

-Oh, que pequeño es el mundo. – Recuerdo que mi padre lo visitaba y es allí donde tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, como se encuentra de salud?

-Bastante bien, bueno a su edad las enfermedades se van haciendo comunes, pero generalmente está bien. Mi madre está a su lado y después me uniré a ellos. Le comentaba a Niels y a tu Esposa que después de dos meses tomare mi puesto en el pequeño negocio familiar, pero de momento buscare un apartamento durante estos dos meses que tomare como un descanso.

-Es decir que andas como diríamos aquí….de Turista.

-Sí, digamos que sí.

-Entiendo!... Se quedan a almorzar? En unos minutos pasaremos al comedor, espero que nos acompañen!

Tarde o temprano a Alexander se le acabara el dinero y entonces tendría que volver a desde que conocio al hermoso frances, empezó a coquetear con el hombre y este rápidamente cayo en las redes de la pelirroja. En un principio se mostraba indiferente, reacio a sus provocaciones, pero luego su indiferencia se torno en todo lo contrario, le gustaba Elisa y ella no desaprovecho la oportunidad, lo fue envolviendo y envolviendo en la tela de araña que fue tejiendo a su alrededor. Hasta que las insinuaciones se hicieron sin más recato y en una ocasión en la que se encontraban en el Establo sin ser vistos dieron rienda suelta a la pasión que los quemaba, siendo los únicos testigos el par de equinos. Días después del hervor que se produjo en su sangre y en sus venas decidieron verse clandestinamente y de vez en cuando se encontraban en ese apartamento para cometer su infidelidad. Así pues llevaban casi un mes. Esa fue una razón poderosa para dejar de lado su acechamiento a Terence Granchester, que aunque le seguía pareciendo un bocado exquisito, lo cierto es que Fauvre no dejaba de ser un hombre apetecible. Un hombre que según ella, satisfacía sus instintos sexuales más bajos. Decía que James era frio e irritante en la cama, que no le provocaba ni la más mínima de las sensaciones que una mujer debería experimentar con su marido. James empezó a sentir esa indiferencia en su mujer, si de por si lo era, ahora era mucho peor. Algo instituía que no estaba bien y es que las salidas de Elisa se habían hecho constantes y tardadas horas fuera de casa. Eso es lo que los empleados le decían cada vez que preguntaba donde se encontraba la Señora. Dejo pasar la situación había aludido a la falta de atención de su parte para con Elisa, pues sus negocios absorbían gran cantidad de su tiempo y quizás ella, salía a distraerse haciendo compras o en casa de alguna amiga.

-Me sorprendes cada día preciosa. Te ves más hermosa!- ella le dedico una sonrisa tierna y una dulce mirada.

-No dejaras de alagarme nunca!

-Siempre serás para mí perfecta.

-Nos vamos?- antes de salir busco los labios de su mujer devorándolos con besos profundos y apasionados. Ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, produciendo suaves caricias en su nuca que le demandaba escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

-Vamos!,

Habían sido invitados a la casa de Albert a una cena especial. Al parecer el Rubio tenía una noticia que darles y quería hacer partícipes a sus amigos de su alegría.

-Los he reunido a pasar una velada que espero sea de su agrado.

-Gracias – contestaron al unísono

-Bueno antes de que pasemos al comedor. Quiero que sepan la alegría que me embarga en estos momentos. No los voy a hacer esperar más, porque mi corazón no cabe en mi pecho….señores voy a ser papa.

-¿cómo?- Candy se levantó como un resorte y felicito a sus amigos- Felicitaciones Albert, Deborah. Que alegría!

-Te lo dije Candy, que yo seguiría tus pasos. Solo era cuestión de esperar!

-Si- dijo la Rubia tocando su vientre de casi 4 meses- No hallo las horas de tenerlo en mis brazos.

-No comas ansias preciosa que aún falta mucho tiempo- comento su Esposo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Amigos les deseo lo mejor!...ya veo que estamos haciendo crecer la familia!

-Felicitaciones Tío Albert!

-Gracias Niels y…..como vas con Vanessa?

-Muy bien, quizás pronto formalicemos la relación.- dijo al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a la muchacha.

-Veo que todo va muy en serio y eso me alegra. Pensé que…..

-Que nunca sentaría cabeza?- el Rubio asintió- pues yo también lo pensé ja ja ja, sin embargo gracias a Vanessa he comprendido que en la vida hay tener un objetivo y por lo menos dejar un legado. Un ejemplo…ya ustedes me están contagiando.- la chica se sonrojo de las ocurrencias de Niels. Pero era verdad, el muchacho se había enamorado.

Se acomodó sobre ella haciendo espacio para poder entrar, al tiempo que con su boca cubría los pechos de la mujer succionándolos con una desesperación y excitándolos. Gemía presa de las sensaciones que el hombre producía en su cuerpo, sin embargo su alma y su corazón se sentían culpables, fueron solo segundos que estos sentimientos hacían mella en su mente, pero de inmediato fueron desechados y el fuego de sus cuerpos seguían consumiéndolos. Sintió su cuerpo flotar y flotar, hasta estremecerla lenta y suavemente. La tomo de la cintura y la coloco de espaldas en la cama para luego introducirse en su ser haciendo las embestidas fuertes y constantes. Ambos saciaron sus deseos. Desahogaron sus instintos y yacían cansados y extasiado dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de él.

-Alexander, creo que nos vamos a dejar de ver por un tiempo!... James ha empezado a preguntar qué hago todas las tardes fuera de casa!.

-No creo que sospeche de nuestros encuentros!

-No lo sé….Serán unos días solamente, mientras las aguas se vuelvan a calmar. No deseo dejar de verte, pero no quiero arriesgarme a tanto.- acariciaba el pecho del hombre en suaves caricias circulares activando así el deseo nuevamente en él.

La situación se estaba tornando bastante peligrosa para Elisa. Alexander había alargado el tiempo de su estadía de dos meses contemplado convirtiéndolo en tres. Sin embargo las cartas estaban echadas ya, y conociendo su naturaleza difícilmente lo dejaría.. Era una de esas mujeres que no se sienten bien aun teniéndolo todo, sin mediar las consecuencias que le pudiera ocasionar todas sus mentiras y sus traiciones. Despues de tres dias sin verse de nuevo los encuentros clandestinos en aquel departamento en donde todas las tardes se escuchaban notas melodiosas de un amor desenfrenado.

Elisa se comportaba cariñosa con James, por ningun motivo podia levantar sospechas en el. Tenia que jugar en dos aguas entregandose a su Esposo. Al volver con sus salidas James volvia con sus preguntas

-Querido solo iré al centro comercial. Necesito comprarme algo de ropa.

-Algo de ropa? , pero si llevas varios días comprando ropa y ¿no tienes?

-No empieces James con tus interrogatorios ¡que me hostigas demasiado. Crees que no me aburro todos los días en esta casa? Estoy harta de este encierro!

-Entonces busca algo de provecho ¡empieza a trabajar!.

-¿Qué dices?, trabajar yo?...tú estás loco!...mejor me voy antes que diga cosas que me pueda arrepentir….adiós!- azoto la puerta fuertemente. Perfecta excusa fingir su enojo para salir confiadamente. James no se quedaria de brazos cruzados. Tenia que descubrir que hacia su Esposa todas las tardes. Asi sea confirmar lo que en su mente se habia formulado.

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sera que en la vida uno pueda cambiar tan drasticamente? pienso que si. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y a tener segundas oportunidades porque no somos perfectos.**_

* * *

El tiempo transcurría a pasos gigantes y su embarazo se desarrollaba sana y satisfactoriamente. Estaba en su cuarto y se sentia desesperada por tener a su bebe en brazos. La pancita aún no era notoria, pero sus achaques y antojos, esos no se hacian le acompañaba a sus chequeos médicos sin dejar de estar al tanto sobre su salud. Aunque tambien y como era de esperarse, le inquietaba conocer el sexo del bebe.

-Cualquier malestar que tengas Candy, por favor házmelo saber enseguida! Y no me digas que exagero!.

-Pero si todo marcha bien Terry , nada puede sucederme!.. Te he dicho que no estoy enferma.

-Bueno ya lo he dicho Candy! Solo quiero que mis amores se encuentren bien!

\- Por favor no te preocupes amor...todo estara bien y te aseguro que me cuidare!- expreso abrazandose a su Esposo y depositando un beso en sus labios- Te amo!

-Yo tambien te amo, mi preciosa, por favor conduce con cuidado. Aunque sabes que?- dijo pensativo- de ahora en adelante yo conduciré, te dejare primero en la Empresa y luego ire al Foro, que te parece?….sé que volveras a decirme que no estas enferma, lo se, pero déjame cuidarte!. Despues vendria por ti en las tardes.

-No quiero interrumpir tu trabajo Terry!. No me gusta depender de ti de esa manera. Nunca ha sido mi costumbre!

-Pero que estas diciendo? eres mi Esposa Candy! lo hago porque te amo!

-Esta bien quien puede contra ti? Me doy por vencida! Solo espero que nuestro bebe no se saque ese carácter testarudo que tienes…ufff contigo es suficiente!.

* * *

Elisa mientras tanto seguia con sus amoríos con Alexander, pero estaba consiente que eso de un momento a otro tendría que terminar, si es que quería seguir manteniendo la calidad de vida que hasta el momento llevaba y no es que Fauvre fuera un pobre diablo, sino que no era tan rico como James y ella …. No estaba dispuesta a dejar de tener el dinero a manos llenas, aun a costa de si misma.- pensaba en esos momentos que se disponia a acabar con todo. Jamás dejaría a Cheshire aunque Fauvre le prometiera el mundo a sus pies e irse a Francia. Cada minuto, horas y dias que pasaba James tenia La duda plantada en su cabeza, y esa duda estaba germinando cada momento que pasaba, no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que estaba pasando. sin embargo La mujer era muy lista y antes de ser descubierta debia matar esa ilusion. Se imagina que James pensaba que le era infiel. Sí, esa tarde cumpliria con eso.

.

-Te lo he dicho Alexander que esto se acabó!. No voy arriesgar lo que tengo. No puedo!, así que por favor olvida todo y vuelve a Francia. Jamás me iré contigo, entiendelo.

-Pero, ¿cómo me dices eso? Por favor deja a tu marido y vente conmigo.

-¿Irme contigo? jamás. Esto fue solo sexo, un escape, algo volatil y pasajero que aquí debe terminar.-No, definitivamente enloqueciste!...adiós Alexander, espero no verte nunca más en mi vida.

Alexander Fauvre estaba cometiendo el gran error de encariñarse con Elisa, pero ella tenía razón, solo fue un apasionamiento pasajero y lo mejor sería regresar a Francia y voltear la hoja. Su estadía se extendió demasiado y el dinero se le estaba acabando, Así que empezó a hacer sus maletas para partir prontamente.

Salió del edificio rápidamente portando gafas oscuras,una bufanda negra y un abrigo del mismo color para no ser reconocida, pero era demasiado tarde para quien la había visto desde el momento en que entro. Cheshire decidió esperar unos minutos, si no lo hacía pronto entraría y descubriría el porqué de su visita en ese lugar, sin embargo su estadia fue rápida y la vio salir tomando su auto abandonando el lugar dejando una estela de humo y miles de incógnitas en la mente de James. Estaba confundido y se preguntaba ¿Que es lo que Elisa hacia en aquel lugar?, un departamento ¿Quien vive en ese lugar? Decidido a averiguar y enfrentar lo que pasaba, salió de su auto con la firme convicción de saber. Confuso y apoyado en su auto levanto la vista en dirección a la entrada y fue entonces que pudo ver a ¿Alexander Fauvre?.

-Alexander! – Exclamo -¿Me puedes decir que hacia Elisa en este lugar? – El francés quedo sin habla- No me iré hasta saber qué es lo que está pasando!. Se necesitaba ser tonto para no darse cuenta que es lo que ocurría y James de tonto no tenía ni un pelo. Así que arreglaría la situación el mismo y actuaria con la cabeza fría, como tantas veces arregla sus situaciones de negocio.- Vamos habla!, que es lo que Elisa hacia aqui?

-Yo…Ella vino a dejarme una mensaje de Niels!. No es lo que estas pensando James!

-Ah sí y que es lo que estoy pensando segun tu? TU CREES QUE SOY TONTO? ! DIME CUAL ES EL MENSAJE DE NIELS?

-Eh, bueno...el..

-SE TE OLVIDO QUIERES QUE LO LLAME PARA QUE TE LO RECUERDE? PARA QUE ESTAN LOS TELEFONOS? – James estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero se contuvo- SERA MEJOR QUE INVENTES OTRA COSA, ESA NO TE LA CREO!... NO QUIERAS TOMARME EL PELO FAUVRE!... SERA MEJOR QUE HABLES! O DE LO CONTRARIO.

-¿QUE HAR...?- no termino de hablaar cuando James le propino tremenda bofetada a puño cerrado que provoco que su labio inferior se partiera- Alexander no se defendía, en el fondo reconocía que se lo merecía!. James quería deshacerlo con sus manos, pero no….

-TU NO ME CONOCES ALEXANDER ¿CREIAN QUE PODIAN OCULTARLO POR MAS TIEMPO? ¡Que ilusos han sido!...COMO PUDIERON?

-No ha sido nada James te lo aseguro!...solo fue algo…

-PASAJERO? CALENTURA DE AMANTES? CLARO QUE LO SE, CONOZCO PERFECTAMENTE A ELISA Y LO QUE LA MUEVE. LE DI UN NOMBRE Y LO PISOTEO COMO QUIZO... pero ya no hablare más contigo. Solo espero que te largues de aquí pronto.

-¿Qué harás con Elisa?- pregunto Alexander con cierto temor y James se mofo de su preocupacion, que a todas luces le molesto a Cheshire enormemente.

-Eso no te importa!.No es tu problema lo que yo haga con ella. Es mi Esposa... pero no te preocupes!. No acostumbro a golpear mujeres. Yo la hare pagar de otra manera. Donde la duela mas.

* * *

\- Le llamaba pero caía en buzón - Tendré que bajar y allí lo esperare!. Llamo de nuevo y entonces opto por dejar un mensaje de voz .- Terry, ya estás aquí?. Estoy bajando al estacionamiento, por favor respóndeme….Santo Dios, que pasa que no contesta!.¡Esto me preocupa Terence Granchester!.

-¿Que pasa Candy? ¿Discutiendo sola?... – pregunto saliendo del auto para encontrarse con la chica que despotricaba en el estacionamiento con muecas de enfado lo que provoco que el castaño no pudiera contener una carcajada. Ella seguía muy seria aun- el tráfico esta terrible y el celular lo olvide en la oficina. Aquí estoy sano y salvo preciosa!.

Ella sonrió al verlo y todo lo demás quedo en el olvido. Solo de ver a ese hombre el mundo y todo a su alrededor desaparecía. La tomo en sus brazos y no dejaba de besarla encaminándose al interior del auto. Con cada muestra de afecto de Terry, ella sentía su corazón latir y agitarse con presurosa inquietud. Jamás pensó sentir lo que con Terence Granchester siente. Nunca pensó llegar a enamorarse de un hombre como él y más aún ser correspondida. Su verdadero y gran amor.

-Sabes Candy?- quedo viendo un punto fijo en el espacio como buscando las palabras que habia escrito en el firmamento y en su corazon.

-Si, Terry

-Creo que jamás podre amar a alguien más como te amo a ti. Nunca existirá otra mujer como tú que me llene y me haga sentir con tanta plenitud. Cambie por ti, para ser un mejor hombre del cual puedas sentirte orgullosa y ahora tambien mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de su padre. También lo hice por mí, en realidad hoy soy un hombre diferente. Desde que te conocí siento que entre nosotros un lazo que nos une y que jamás podrá romperse…- De pronto paro el auto para tomar con sus manos el rostro de Candy, acunarlo y depositar una lluvia de pequeñísimos besos en su rostro- Te amo tanto Candy!. Tanto, tanto. Nunca creí que eso que sentí por ti cuando te conocí llegara a ser tan fuerte! Me siento comporto como un tonto cuando estoy contigo, mi amor! Desde la primera vez que te conocí, si, desde esa reunión aquella vez. Yo, el casanova que pretendió venderte un Terry despiadado por temor al rechazo, cuando te propuse aquella tontería no sabia lo que el destino tenia preparado y ahora aquí estamos juntos y esperando a nuestro bebe. No te negare que a veces me da miedo!. Sí, me da miedo tanta felicidad. En la vida y como en todo matrimonio siempre hay problemas, pero tengo miedo de que te aburras de mí y de mis malditos celos estúpidos y absurdos, pero….Te amo

-Yo… te amo también Terry, juntos podemos enfrentar todo lo que la vida nos pueda poner en prueba. Sabes por qué mi amor?, porque si entre nosotros hay amor y respeto lo superaremos. Yo tampoco te negare que no me haces rabiar cuando te pones con tus absurdos celos, pero debes entender que yo solo a ti te amo, solo a ti y a nadie más, porque por ti volví a vivir, me enseñaste muchas cosas Terry, me enseñaste a volver a amar, a tener confianza en mí misma y ahora me has dado el regalo más grande, nuestro hijo. Eres un hombre maravilloso aunque muchos digan lo contrario, pero esas cosas que los demás no ven son las que yo adoro de ti, porque solo son para mí. El Terry interno, el que se muestra a mí solamente, el que abre sus sentimientos y los desnuda, ese es el hombre del que me enamore y no necesito decir más palabras, cuando nuestro amor hablara por nosotros y nos mantendrá unidos para siempre. Tenemos un poco más de dos años de matrimonio y pronto vendrá nuestro hijo el que esperamos con alegría, al que debemos criar en un hogar lleno de amor y de mucha armonía.

-Y así será mi amor, así será. Es lo que más deseo en esta vida…- arranco el auto- en mucho tiempo no habíamos tenido esta conversación.

-Creo que ha sido la mejor conversación en mucho tiempo mi amor!- exclamo tocando el rostro del joven con una caricia tierna.- hemos expresado nuestros sentimientos y eso es lo que importa. Reconocer nuestros errores y tratar de superarlos como pareja y sobre todo la comunicacion.

-Te lo prometo mi amor!

Llegaron a casa y al entrar a la Residencia Candy se detuvo de repente, las náuseas volvían a invadirla nuevamente. El moría por estar con ella, hacia varios dias de abstencion, pero era más importante cuidar de ambos y no seria egoista, eso era su prioridad.

-Yo estoy bien Terry…..estas nauseas son tan terribles. Pronto se me pasaran! Ya lo veras, solo quiero descansar.

-Pero debes comer Candy! te preparare algo que te encantara!

-Está bien señor gruñón. Consienta a su hijo!

El hombre se dirigió a la cocina y preparo una rica comida que candy pudiera degustarla sabrosamente pues el doctor le había enviado una dieta bien equilibrada. Un tazón de frutas, un trozo de carne al vapor con vegetales y una ensalada especial para ingerir las cantidades de energía y vitaminas naturales que su cuerpo necesita. Candy no sabía que Terry buscaba información de cómo cuidarla y que podía comer corroborando lo que el medico les indicaba. La mujer que en un inicio no tenía tanta hambre término devorando todo lo que le llevo y terminando con un vaso con leche.

-No lo puedo creer!...me he terminado todo. Lo dicho, me quieres engordar!…. Estaba delicioso mi amor! Gracias. -Él se había preparado granola simple y leche.

-engordar? Si claro.

Se metio al baño para darse una rica ducha tibia, la necesitaba para poder dormir relajadamente. Al terminar cepillo sus dientes y luego se sentó frente a su cómoda para secar y peinar sus cabellos rizados y rebeldes que despejaban un olor a rosas silvestres. Él estaba embobado de ver a la joven frente al espejo . Los ojos de Candy brillaban con un verdor especial y su cara era muy bonita.

Ella se sonrojo al ver la forma en que era observada y es que la mirada de Terry era muy penetrante, fuerte e insinuante para ella, el en cambio amaba verla con sus mejillas coloradas. Le gustaba embromarla demostrando su faceta arrogante y de presuncion.

-No te sonrojes Candy, se que soy irresistible y que te mueres por mi.

-Terry! como siempre! tu no cambiaras jamas. Arrogante!, engreido y...odioso

-Oh, eso me encanta!, pero creo que ya debe descansar señora.

-Tienes miedo de hacerlo daño a nuestro bebe- lo había pensado y se abandonó en el silencio afirmando lo que ella acababa de decir- Estoy bien Terry! eso no le hará daño ni a mí ni mucho menos a nuestro hijo. Hemos estado juntos varias veces después de mi embarazo y no ha perjudicado al bebe en lo absoluto, no he sentido molestia mi amor. Él está fuerte aquí dentro de mí creciendo- dijo tocándose el vientre y dando un beso suave en los labios de él.

-Estas segura?

-Completamente!. Ven amor!- lo abrazo y empezó a acariciar su cuello con besos suaves y convulsivos, acariciando su nuca y mordiendo sus labios.

-Me pones a prueba no es cierto? Juegas conmigo!...pues bien seguiré tu juego.

-Me encanta cuando actúas de esa forma!. Siento estremecer cada parte de mí. Tu mirada oscura y brillante hace que me pierda solo en ti. - Atrapo de nuevo la boca del castaño y ya no era un beso suave, si no uno ardiente y apasionado que se sentia morir. Entonces el correspondió a sus ardores y la hizo suya como tantas veces. Ella se sentía triunfante por hacer que cediera y olvidara sus temores.

-Has visto que estoy bien Terry? No me ha pasado nada!

-Ya veo! Me has hecho caer en tus redes!- exclamo besando la desnudez de ella- paso sus manos sobre la espalda blanca hasta llegar donde deja de ser esta para acariciar su derrier y sus glúteos que tanto le excitaba. Estaba extasiado de ver todo lo que ella tenía para él, de pronto nuevos despliegues de caricias encendieron el fuego entre ellos, seducción, pequeños gemidos, temblores de placer se adueñaban de sus cuerpos. Ella lo vio estremecer y temblar y entonces se posiciono encima del cuerpo masculino mientras acariciaba desde la espalda alta hasta el final, recorriendo con sus dedos toda la fina piel que tenía una estela de pequeñísimas pequitas. Lo besaba en desenfreno y lo volvía loco el deseo de entrar nuevamente en ella. A su vez la muchacha estaba perdida y rendida ante la pasión que los envolvía, que los consumía lenta y maravillosamente. Siguió estremeciéndose ante los avances que eran mucho más demandantes y sentía que se quemaría en leña verde con cada caricia que sus manos le obsequiaban. Él se sentía como un ser poderoso al tener aquel fino cuerpo bajo su hombría, bajo su masculinidad.

-Terry…amor..- dijo en un hilo de voz- me encantas cuando me amas de este modo!. Tus besos y tus caricias…. – hablaba mientras acaricia los cabellos del castaño y le regalaba una caricia intima en los vellos de su nuca- quiero que esas caricias y esos besos no se terminen nunca y estar para siempre en tus brazos que me hacen vibrar- dijo entre suspiros, susurros y gemidos.

-Y tú? Ni te imaginas todo lo que siento yo. Cuando entregas todo tu ser, toda tu alma, eres única para mí. Eres especial.

* * *

Había dejado que la noche cayera. Como un errante condujo su auto, tenía que pensar que hacer de ahora en adelante. No se quedó con las ganas de romperle la cara a Alexander quien con maleta en mano salió del departamento rumbo al aeropuerto y emprender su viaje. Ahora James tenía el sartén por el mango y ella debía acatar sus órdenes al pie de la letra. De lo contrario adiós a todo. Fauvre no tenía nada más que hacer en Nueva York. Si ella lo hubiese querido habría luchado por ese amor, pero simplemente, quiso seguir con su vida, una que cambiaría a partir de ese momento.

Llego hasta un lugar donde tener un momento de respiro. James no tomaba en lo absoluto, pero en esos momentos necesitaba tomarse algunas copas para asimilar el dolor que le provocaba la traición de ella. Quería sentir odio, más no podía. No se puede odiar a una persona en cuestiones de minutos y eso es lo que más le dolía a James, porque el, si la amaba y jamás le había sido infiel.

-Aun no puedo creer todo lo que me está pasando!. Sé que no he tenido un matrimonio perfecto y que Elisa tiene un carácter insoportable e insufrible. Le he dado todo lo que ella me ha pedido y me sale con esto?, la suerte está echada. Sé que no dejaras fácilmente el dinero y yo te lo daré, pero no creas que fácilmente.- se acercó al mesero y pidió otro wiski ya era el tercero y al no estar acostumbrado a tomar se sintió muy mareado y no seguro de conducir, sin embargo espero por una hora que le pasara.

Ella lo esperaba en el dormitorio, muy lejos de saber que James había descubierto su infidelidad. Tal fue su preocupación y sorpresa cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación. Se acercó a él, y sintió el aliento a alcohol.

-James! Por qué…?- su mirada estaba cargado de algo que le dio temor- ¿por qué vienes con aliento a alcohol?

-A caso te importa?

-Si, porque tu nunca tomas!

-Pues que te parece que ahora lo empezare a hacer parte de mi rutina?

-Puedes enfermarte, el alcohol no es bueno.

...no me digas?

-James, tu estas muy raro! No acostumbras a beber y nunca me has hablado así.

-Así cómo?

-Olvídalo! Ve a dormir!- Elisa continuaría con lo que estaba haciendo cuando llego, prepararse para dormir, pero lo último que quería James en ese momento era dormir- fue sostenida fuertemente de los brazos no permitiéndole continuar- que te sucede James? Me estas… me estas lastimando!

-AH, SÍ? TE ESTOY LASTIMANDO?...Y COMO SE LLAMA LO QUE TÚ ME HAS HECHO?

-No sé de qué hablas?...Yo…..suéltame!- se apartó bruscamente de su amarre- No sé qué es lo que te pasa James!, pero yo no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más aquí.

-TU NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO! Y ME VAS A ESCUCHAR QUIERAS O NO!- la voz de James era muy intimidante y Elisa estaba helada. Jamás lo había visto así! el miedo recorrió todos su cuerpo y sus sentidos colapsaron, entonces empezó a llorar.

-CREES QUE CON TUS LAGRIMAS REMEDIARAS LA SITUACION? ...NO TE BASTA CON BURLARTE DE MI?

-No te entiendo James!

-Se todo de ti…y de tu AMANTE!. CREIAS QUE PODIAS OCULTARLO POR TANTO TIEMPO?- Elisa quedo sin habla. El miedo se asomó a sus ojos-YO QUE TE DI TODO, ME PAGAS DE ESA MANERA? ENGAÑANDOME?. QUE CREES QUE SOY YO?

-Perdóname James ¡….Yo….no quise

-QUE TIENES QUE DECIR PARA JUSTIFICAR TU ENGAÑO? QUE TIENES QUE DECIR EN TU DEFENSA? …..NADA JUSTIFICA TU TRAICION. -aminoro su descarga - Hubieses hablado conmigo, saber que ya no te sentías a gusto y entonces quizás nos hubiésemos alejado, pero no…optaste por lo fácil. optaste por lastimar.

-James, es verdad no tengo justificación, pero yo….en verdad te quiero.

-Quererme tu? si hoy te vi en el departamento con ese tipo?

-Pero no sabes que…..yo...

-NO ME DIGAS NADA, PORQUE NADA ME HARÁ DESISTIR LO QUE PIENSO DE TI….ERES UNA SUCIA MUJERZUELA. UNA ZORRA DISFRAZADA DE DAMA.

-No, debes escucharme!...estaba terminando la relación. Debes creerme James. Yo te amo a ti!

-CALLATE! NO ENSUCIES MI AMOR! .NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTABAS TERMINANDO CON ESO!. LO QUE HICISTE NO LO PUEDES BORRAR CON NADA.

-James, por favor!...yo quiero estar contigo!...perdóname!

-Sé que lo que te mueve hacia mí es el dinero, siempre lo he sabido!

-Eso no es verdad!. Yo también te quiero y no quiero divorciarme si eso es lo que quieres hacer.

-No, no lo hare- hablaba un poco más calmado- no nos vamos a divorciar, pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga. Te guste o no!

-Cómo?...que es lo que tratas de decir James?

-Simple….si tanto quieres estar a mi lado, será con mis condiciones.

-Condiciones? Qué condiciones James?

-Sí, el divorcio tiene un precio alto para ti….así que… tendrás dinero, pero limitado. Aunque debería echarte como un perro a la calle, porque eso es lo que te mereces- dijo apretando los dientes lleno de enojo- cancelare tus tarjetas y vivirás con lo que tienes que es demasiado y suficiente. Sigue con tu farsa Elisa, porque no estoy dispuesto a ser el hazmerreír, pero de ti no quiero saber nada…. Ahora en adelante dormiré en otra habitación.. Estando junto a ti siento repulsión… Me das asco!.

-James, no, por favor!...Yo lo siento tanto!

-Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-No tengo justificaciones, nada de lo que diga hará que veas las cosas diferentes.

-Que bien que lo reconoces y lo comprendes!. Es eso o la calle sin dinero…con un divorcio por infidelidad no conseguirás mucho de mí. No sabes hacer nada y dudo mucho que tu hermano quiera cargar contigo. Tu escoges!

* * *

-Susy, como te va en tu empleo?

-Es un horror!...como me gustaría volver al Cine. Apenas me alcanza para pagar el apartamento y subsistir.

-No voy a decirte lo que no quieres escuchar, pero no vale la pena que te lamentes ahora. Solo espero que donde estés sepas comportarte y hacer que tu trabajo dure. Susy yo te aprecio de verdad y te considero mi amiga, pero por favor haz las cosas bien si no quieres volver con tus padres

-No, eso no!. Yo buscare la manera de conseguir algo mejor!. No me quedare en ese lugar, yo me merezco más mucho más.

-Bueno, solo espero que actúes con la cabeza, porque siempre te metes en problemas.

-Y tu como vas con tus grabaciones? Todo bien?

-Sí, muy bien "Romeo y Julieta" fue un éxito. Karen es una excelente actriz.

-Bah, excelente actriz, esa de actriz tiene lo que yo de millonaria, si está allí ha de ser por influencias de Robert.

-Pero como puedes decir semejante cosa!. No sabes lo que dices Susanna. No calumnies a las personas sin saber cómo son realmente.

-Que has sabido de Terry? lo has visto?

-Por supuesto, pero Olvídalo Susanna estas obsesionada. Él, es feliz con su esposa más ahora que….

-Más ahora que…..?

-Su Esposa está embarazada.

-Embarazada?- pregunto en un susurro- maldita Candy, se dejó embarazar para tenerlo amarrado.

-Susanna escúchame!... él nunca te ha prometido nada, ni siquiera hubo algo entre ustedes, solo fue una ocasión que lo encontramos de casualidad y tú no te le despegaste….eso no cuenta nada.

-Yo me enamore de Terry…Mary, yo si….pensé que le gustaba. Cuando me besaba yo sentía que me amaba.

-Por Dios, unos besos Susy. Te hiciste ilusiones por unos besos?, no quisiera imaginarme que actitud tendrias si ustedes pasaran mas de besos, creo Granchester se daria de topes en la pared.

-Desde que lo vi me enamore Mary, te acuerdas?... ¿Quién no se enamoraría de un hombre como el?, es tan bello, tan varonil, sus ojos amiga!... como me duele que no sea mío y ahora….. Tuvo que aparecer esa mujer a entrometerse entre nosotros.

-Debes entender que ella no te quito nada y debes ver a otros lados Susy, eres bonita y joven. No desperdicies tus años aferrada a un imposible. No envenenes de odio tu corazón, cuando en tus manos puedes encontrar la felicidad.

* * *

-Deborah, querida cómo te sientes?

-Mejor amor, todo esto pasara ¡ya lo veras!.- La mujer estaba en su cuarto mes de gestación.

-Mi amor!. Como quisiera que no pasaras por todo eso.

-Espero con ansias a nuestro niño, porque sé que sera un niño maravilloso.

-Un niño? Me fascinaría una niña, pero lo que Dios nos mande cariño, con tal que este sanito.

La familia Ardlay Sullivan estaba felices por la llegada del nuevo miembro a la Familia. En pocos días Deborah sabría en definitiva el sexo de su bebe que como había dicho sentía que era un varoncito. Y efectivamente el ultrasonido arrojaba la presencia de un niño.

-Puede ver este punto que le señalo?

-Si

-Ese es el sexo de su hijo, quizás no lo aprecien bien, pero es un varoncito, está sano de buen tamaño y buen peso. Esperamos que así continúe por los siguientes meses. Todo será un éxito. Por favor cuídese y siga todas las instrucciones.

-Gracias Doctor- la sonrisa del orgulloso Papa, llegaba hasta su mirada- soy tan feliz y no se preocupe que la señora hará todo lo que usted le indique. ¿Por qué no querrás preocuparme a mí también, cierto?

* * *

los meses pasaban y

Las cosas entre James y Elisa iban cada dia de mal a peor, pero ¿que esperaba? Será que el amor que una vez sintió James desapareció de la noche a la mañana? Comprendió entonces que lo había perdido, pero demasiado tarde ya. La verdad es que no quería aceptarlo…le mostro claramente las cartas, no hubieron más promesas, no escucho más que la amaba, ante los demás la trataba bien, pero a solas la indiferencia era abismal. No estaba en posición de reclamar nada, en lo absoluto. Nunca más volvió a sentir al James amable, cariñoso y la ternura con la que la amaba. No volvió a mostrarle esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella, si….reconoció que lo había perdido- sollozo ante la certeza- perdió al único hombre que en realidad la había amado. Los sollozos se hicieron fuerte, ella se encontraba sola en casa en su dormitorio pensando en todas las estupideces que cometió y como había perdido el amor…. James no volvió a ella y se la pasaba en trasnochadas continuas con sus amantes de clubes nocturnos. Con las que sostenía noches de placer. Lo que no hizo por mucho tiempo.

Ese fin de semana pasó lentamente y había decidido visitar a Niels, quien tacho de raro esa actitud de su hermana, porque desde que volvió a América, se habían visto muy poco, debido a que Elisa vivia sumida en su mundo de lujos que tenia y se habia olvidado de disfrutar de la vida. "El dinero no lo era todo" ahora lo comprendia, aunque muy tarde.

-Niels como estas hermano?- saludo abrazandolo.

-Elisa? Esto sí que es un milagro! Tú por aquí? Sucede algo?...ya se! todo me indica que sucedera algo muy, pero muy malo.

-Niels, por favor deja de bromear... acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hermano y saber cómo está?

-Claro que sí, pero se me hace algo extraño conociéndote- la mujer bajo la cabeza- pero bueno olvidemos eso y dime cómo estás? Como esta James?

-Muy bien…la verdad es que me sentía un poco sola en casa y decidí venir a verte antes que te fueras. Supe de tu pronta boda con Vanessa y me alegro mucho por ti.

-Gracias….Elisa. No puedes fallarme!

-Y para cuando la boda?

-Vanessa está finalizando su último año en la universidad y luego de eso nos casaremos. Supongo que hablamos del proximo año a principios.

-Quien lo diría Niels!. Que tú serias un hombre distinto y yo….

-tu que Elisa?

-Yo….Yo te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Que ustedes puedan ser muy felices!.

-Tú también lo eres. James se ve que te quiere mucho!

-Si….él me quiere mucho. Bueno me voy…..adiós Niels- Elisa se retiró, pero el moreno quedo intrigado con la actitud de su hermana. La que había llegado no era la Elisa de siempre. Se decía que algo debía pasarle, pero…. luego olvido todo.- "parece que su frialdad esta desapareciendo"- se dijo en silencio.

Desde lo ocurrido Elisa no había montado en su yegua corrió rumbo a las caballerizas, por un momento recordó a Alexander-"Si tan solo me hubiese enamorado de ti " pero no… ella nunca lo amo-"Lo nuestro solo fue una pasión pasajera"- "Claro que lo quisiste, pero el dinero te cegó. Ahora sufres porque James es indiferente contigo"- un susurro proveniente de su conciencia escucho con dolor. Subió a su yegua y salió a galope para despejar sus pensamientos atribulados que acaecían sin cesar. Amaba montar, pero había descontinuado por mucho tiempo el ejercicio. Salió a todo galope, con la brisa golpeando su cara y deseando que el viento vespertino que se llevaba las hojas secas que se desprendían de los árboles llevara tambien sus pensamientos juntos. Habían pasado varios meses y la situación con James seguía igual.-"Me lo tengo merecido" A veces se cuestionaba si no era mejor dejarlo todo e irse de una vez. Muchas veces analizo la situación, pero luego recordaba que si lo hacía no tendría medios para vivir, realmente Elisa no sabía ninguna profesión y evidentemente era una inútil, como el propio James se lo restregaba. Llego a un lugar solitario, bajo del animal y se acercó al arroyo que se formaba a lo largo de la arboleda.

James llegaba a casa y salía sin decirle nada. Ella era un mueble más en esa casa y supo que su Marido tenía una amante.- Y que esperabas Elisa?, te está pagando con la misma moneda no es así?, no te quejes ahora….te lo mereces"- se dijo a si misma caminando junto a su yegua por el arroyo.

* * *

-Terry! creo que hoy nacerá tu hija.

-De verdad? Hoy, pero….entonces….que hago. Candy que tengo que hacer?- el hombre se mostraba muy nervioso- Te sientes bien?

-Ven y cálmate! la que debería estar histérica soy yo y no tú. Los dolores, lo he sentido desde la tres de la mañana, pero eran leves, ahora es más frecuente. Tomare un baño y me preparare, por favor mi pequeña maleta ya está con todo lo necesario llévala al auto, no tardare.

Las contracciones eran más seguidas y más fuertes. Llegaron al hospital e inmediatamente la llevaron en una camilla a urgencias, en donde fue examinada para constatar la dilatación.

-Tiene 7 cm aun debemos esperar Señora.

-Pero ya no soporto el dolor!

-Haremos pasar a su Esposo para que le acompañe.

-Gracias!

-Mi amor, estoy aquí, contigo.

-Terry, siento que me voy a morir!. Los dolores se hacen mas fuertes y seguidos, pero no te preocupes, es normal que me sienta así mi amor, solo deseo que pase pronto y tener a mi niña. Esa idea me hará soportarlo todo, todo.- ambos sonrieron con la esperanza de ver a su niña

La enfermera de unos 40 años, la reviso de nuevo y pudo verificar que la paciente se encontraba lista- Es hora señores, por favor acuéstela en la camilla para llevarla a quirófano… y por favor quite esa cara, dele ánimos a su Esposa, ella estará bien.

-Eh, si...claro!

En el frio cuarto todo estaba preparado para la llegada de Candice Eleonor Granchester, si ese era el nombre que Candy habría escogido para su hija, a decir verdad Terry estaba más que complacido porque llevaba el nombre de su madre ya fallecida y recordarla por medio de su hija era algo sin descripcion.

-Por favor señora puje- dijo la Doctora que le atendía- puje con todas sus fuerzas- tres veces lo hizo aferrándose a la mano de Terry, quien padecía también el dolor de ver a Candy sufrir por su culpa, hasta que la niña salió completamente y se escuchó el llanto de la criatura como musica en los oidos de sus padres - Miren señores! aquí está su bebe, es una niña preciosa!- la doctora la mostro, pero enseguida la entrego a la enfermera y al doctor pediátrico para revisarla. Se acercó a la Señora Granchester para revisar los signos y supo entonces que se había desmayado. Terry lo había notado, porque ella solo dio una mirada a la niña y cerro sus ojos.

-Por favor señor Granchester salga un momento!

-Pero que sucede? Que tiene mi Esposa, por favor dígamelo?

-No es nada grave, esto es debido a una alteración que en algunas mujeres suele suceder después del parto y puede ser debido a la tensión del útero. Así que para salir de todas esas incógnitas le haremos un examen de sangre para descartar además algún problema de bacteriano, no puedo decirle más, el examen nos dirá que paso con el recuento de sus glóbulos blancos y el análisis de los glóbulos rojos. Me llevo esta muestra de sangre para adelantar los resultados, Sin embargo agradecería que salga, aquí la enfermera se llevara la muestra, todavía necesitamos limpiarla y llevarla a una habitación.

.-Maldición, Por qué tengo que salir, si no es nada malo? Por qué no me deja estar junto a ella?

De pronto Candy recupero el color y abrió sus ojos. Se sentía mareada.

-Que…Que ha pasado?- preguntaba llevando sus manos a su cabeza- Terry?- la Doctora le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria al hombre por preocuparla.

-El señor se asustó por que usted tuvo un desmayo, pero le he explicado que todo está bien.

-Me desmaye? Por qué? Que me paso?

-Es necesario hacerle un examen de sangre siguiendo su hoja clínica y tener el motivo con certeza. Esto nos llevara quizás una media hora para saberlo.

La enfermera designada para el análisis de sangre espero por los resultados arrojando un problema de anemia que se podía controlar perfectamente. Luego de un tiempo que los nuevos padres sintieron eterno llevaron a la pequeña Candice. La niña era idéntica al padre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules y la niña había heredado las pecas de su madre que se notaban como pequeñísimos puntitos rosados en su naricita.

-Oh, pero que niña más bella me has dado Candy!- exclamo con orgullo tomando a la niña en brazos- mira sus pequitas, son hermosas!- un par de lágrimas brotaron y sonriendo vio a su Esposa que también lloraba por ver el cuadro más hermoso de su vida. El ver a Terry cargando a la bebe le lleno el corazon de una emoción tan grande que no le cabe en su pecho. El hombre beso en la frente a la bebe inquieta pidiendo la leche materna de su madre.

-Ven tráela Terry, seguramente quiere que le dé de comer- su madre la tomo en brazos y abriendo su bata inmediatamente la niña se pegó a su pecho tomando de este lo que le pertenecía. Terry las observaba con una ternura infinita y le daba gracias a Dios internamente porque su hija estaba sanita y porque ella se miraba hermosa y radiante.

-Parece que esta preciosidad tenía demasiada hambre, tanto así que se ha quedado dormida. ¡Mira como duerme nuestra princesa!

-Amor ponla en la cunita para que pueda dormir a gusto, yo necesito descansar un poco!.

-Estas bien amor?

-Si Terry… te han dicho cuando me dan de alta? Ya quiero estar en casa.

-Sí, la Doctora dijo que pronto vendría con toda la documentación. Descansa! Te despertare una vez este aquí. Mientras tanto iré a tomarme un café, enseguida regreso cariño- salió el hombre depositando un beso en sus labios.

Luego de varios minutos Albert, Deborah habían llegado a conocer la niña y ver a Candy. Los empleados de la Rubia le enviaban sus felicitaciones y sus mejores deseos. Annie, Patty y los demás incluyendo Andrés McQuaid enviaron un mensaje que pronto le visitarían en su casa, por motivos de trabajo no habían podido ir al hospital. A Terry no le hizo mucha gracia lo de Andrés, aun recordaba aquel beso apasionado que Candy y el londinense se dieron, pero sonreía de saber eso lejano y sin fundamentos para sentir celos.

Tres largos meses transcurrieron y las Empresas seguían mejores en buen desarrollo. Albert y Deborah eran padres de un lindo Rubiecito que le habían puesto el segundo nombre de su padre, William, la luz de sus ojos y la razón de sus vidas, los Granchester los visitaron a un mes de nacido.

* * *

-Por favor James, debemos hablar. Esta situación no puede seguir así… es necesario...

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Elisa….he dicho las cosas tal como son…si quieres irte tienes las puertas de esta casa abierta y puedes largarte cuando quieras.

-Que bien…. que me lo has dicho de frente!….eso es lo que esperaba que me dijeras- subia las escaleras

-No creo que lo hagas querida! Que vas a hacer? …trabajar? Lo dudo mucho!. Así que no te queda de otra que hacer lo que más te conviene. No creo que te atrevas a irte…seguramente morirías de hambre.

-Se te olvida que cuento con una pequeña fortuna que me dejaron mis padres?

-Lo sé, pero también sé que te lo gastarías en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que... quedarías en lo mismo mendigando.

-Yo…. Permiso...

salió corriendo a las caballerizas y monto a su yegua. Llego a aquel mismo lugar que habia hecho de su rutina y se quedó por varios minutos alli, viendo su reflejo en el arroyo…se preguntó muchas veces- ¿Que estoy haciendo de mi vida? Sé que me merezco todo esto, por ser una persona mentirosa, una mala persona. Si, una mala amiga y una mala Esposa, una mala... No supe cuidar mi matrimonio, pero ya no sirve de nada que me lamente!- camino a la orilla del arroyo y llego a la sombra de un árbol – Seguiré con mi vida James y no dejare que me sigas humillando. No te lo permitiré.- retorno a su casa y James se encontraba en la terraza cuando la vio llegar.

Subió directamente a su dormitorio, se dio un baño y se arregló de forma casual. Llevaba un pantalón Jean ajustado a su cuerpo, una blusa informal de encajes blancos y unas lindas zapatillas. Elisa era una bella joven y no había perdido la frescura a sus 31 años.

-Vas a salir?

-Así es! Que creías que no puedo hacerlo? te equivocas querido.

-A dónde vas?- la tomo de los brazos con fuerza

-No te interesa y suéltame- se desprendió bruscamente de su agarre- yo no te pregunto lo que haces, ni a dónde vas.

-A dónde vas? Elisa no colmes mi paciencia. Te pregunto por última vez. Acaso vas a buscar….

-un Amante?.- coloco un dedo en su barbilla- fíjate que no es mala idea, pero no...tienes razón, merezco todo lo que está pasando entre nosotros y no tengo nada que me justifique…así que pagare mi traición James….no te preocupes.

La mujer salió de la casa. El día anterior había pensado bien las cosas. Todavía sin una decisión definida trato de hablar con James para tratar de salvar la situación, pero el joven seguía reacio a escucharla, a perdonarla. Conduciendo su auto salió sin que James supiera sus verdaderas intenciones.

Los segundos pasaron, los minutos y las horas hasta que cayó la noche oscura y solitaria. James regreso a su casa después de supervisar sus negocios. Dio un vistazo de lejos hacia la habitación de Elisa y noto que estaba a oscuras. Dejo pasar el tiempo y se aposto en el jardín para fumarse un cigarrillo habito que había adquirido recientemente. Sintió ganas de ir a la habitación y decirle que olvidaba todo y que empezaran de nuevo.

-Elisa!, Elisa!- el hombre toco varias veces la puerta y llamaba sin obtener respuesta- abre la puerta por favor. Hablemos!. Tomo la perilla de la puerta, no tenía seguro. Entro y la cama se encontraba intacta.

-Se ha ido!.- reviso el closet, busco en todas las gavetas. Una gran cantidad de ropa no estaba y un par de maletas habian sido tomadas- ¿Donde?… ¡MALDICION!- al salir de la habitación una nota se observó en el pequeño mueble

 ** _James,_**

 ** _No diré más que lo siento, porque estoy hasta el hartazgo de hacerlo y no es que espere que las cosas sean fáciles para mí, pero no nací para mendigarte ni suplicarte. Así que me voy por un tiempo, quizás ese tiempo nos ayude a reflexionar sobre nuestro matrimonio._**

 ** _talvez algun dia,_**

 ** _Elisa_**


	9. Chapter 9

Un tropel de pensamientos confusos inundó su cabeza. Cualquiera diria que habia hecho muy bien y que era lo menos que se merecia!, sin embargo aunque James reconocia todo eso, tambien acepto que había sido muy duro al confesarle una verdad a medias; decirle que tenía "una amante de planta" y que se habia enamorado de ella. Nada cercano a lo real, pero en su afan de herirla logro su cometido alejandola de si, quizas para siempre. Al dia siguiente ella despertó en la habitación de la pequeña casa que tenía en Boston, absolutamente nada que ver con la extravagante vida a la que estaba acostumbrada. Esa casa era sencilla y sus padres le habian dejado, pero por ser nada rimbonbante jamas hablo de la propiedad. Muy cierto que James la consentia en todo lo que ella deseaba, lejos de soportarlo realmente necesitaba un respiro urgentemente!, aquel James que conoció siete años atras ya no existía y se habia equivocado al subestimarlo en demasía.- Cometí muchos errores y se que nada será fácil para mi- susurró pensativamente viendo por la ventana- Hubiera soportado todo por interes... total eso es lo que siempre todos han pensado de mí, pero ante todo tengo mi orgullo y vivir la vida que James me ofrece aceptando una situacion insostenible y fuera de lo comun es demasiado humillante y no vale tanto por un apellido importante tener una farsa de matrimonio-sollozo levemente con un dejo de tristeza al mismo tiempo que observaba su reloj-. Cuando se hubo establecido en lo que sería su nuevo hogar empezó a planear donde buscar trabajo, comprar periodico, revistas en fin todo donde pudiera encontrarlo. Obviamente las cosas estaban muy dificiles y aunque era joven y bonita no tenía la experiencia que se requeria. El dinero que sus padres dejaron al morir podria ayudarle a vivir por algún tiempo, pero al terminarse ¿qué haría?, ¿De que manera o de que seguiria viviendo? ¡Trabajar era la alternativa para que el dinero no se terminara tan pronto!. Tenia un reto y era demostrarse a sí misma, a cualquiera y sobre todo a James que podía salir adelante por sus propios medios y su esfuerzo. La soledad de la pequeña casa la ahogo por un instante y a su mente llego aquella conversación sostenida con Deborah y Candy cuando estuvieron en la casa de campo de Albert.

-"Cuando se ama de verdad, no se espera dinero a cambio", "No todo en la vida es para siempre" Cuánta razón tenian!. Si me hubiese quedado al lado de James aceptando y extendiendo mi mano para pedir dinero, no me hubiese dado cuenta de muchas cosas y sobre todo de reconocer que perdi el amor. No vi más allá de los que mis ojos querían ver…. Estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir solo el momento, a derrochar el dinero que no me costaba que no valore el amor de un hombre que me quiso de verdad…pero ya no sirve de nada lamentarse….ahora me toca hacer algo por mí…. si, y es una leccione que debo aprender. ¡James no me vencerás!….eso te lo juro!.

Tras una semana completa empezó a salir y visitar lugares con la firme esperanza de encontrar algo positivo, pero regresaba a casa triste y deprimida...-"No desisitire!... tengo que intentarlo de nuevo" .- ¡Quizás hasta los astros se han confabulado en mi contra y me cobren factura por mis malas acciones!- habia pensado innumerables veces- sin embargo persistiria hasta lograrlo. Cierto día se dirigió a Charles Street una de las calles principales que pasan por el centro de Boston y en donde los edificios son de construcciones hermosisimas y elegantes, Elisa observaba admirando las fachadas impresionantes e intimidantes de la ciudad. Hacia mucho tiempo que no visitaba el sitio. La calle era concurrente debido a la cantidad de Empresas y Negocios importantes en ese lugar, Centros Comerciales, tiendas de ropas, Restaurantes, Bancos y Museos un bello lugar para un dia completo de exploracion. El dia anterior había visto el anuncio en el periódico que tiro en el asiento trasero de su auto. El anuncio de una empresa de Gestion de negocios que buscaban una Secretaria Ejecutiva con experiencia. Al llegar al enorme Edificio cuya estructura parecia un palacio, los nervios recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Llego al a puerta de vidirio y entro, sus pies se habian quedado estaticos, pues el lugar era elegante y perfecto. Se acerco a la persona que se encontraba en un escritorio al frente de un computador.

-Buenos días, Señorita! Mi nombre es Elisa Lagan- saludo a la mujer extendiendo su mano .

-Buenos días!. En que le puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, he venido, porque quiero aplicar para el puesto de Secretaria que se anuncia en el periodico...He traido mis documentos y me gustaria tener la oportunidad- le extendió una fina carpeta a la mujer.

-Bueno estos documentos deben pasar al area de reclutamiento de personal una vez que haga revision de que todo este en regla... Solo le hare un par de preguntas ante todo, para verificar y enviarlos, una vez lleguen a este lugar, son ellos quienes le llamaran para realizar la entrevista y ver su usted es adecuada para el puesto.

-Comprendo!... Bueno ojala logre tener la oportunidad!. Estare al pendiente de la llamada.

La Ejecutiva se detuvo a ver la hoja de vida- Hay un inconveniente señorita!- dijo la mujer viendo de nuevo el documento- ¡usted no tiene experiencia! y eso es importante para la Empresa, es un requisito que se solicita por lo que...

-Lo se y disculpe que la interrumpe, pero le aseguro que yo puedo desempeñarlo, solo les pido ponerme a prueba!. Como puede ver tengo conocimientos en algunos idiomas, los certificados que le mostré lo respaldan. Estudie en la mejor Universidad de Idiomas en Nueva York

-Así veo!, es muy interesante. Además tiene buena expresion de palabra, pero le aclaro que son varias candidatas al puesto.

-Lo entiendo!

-Bueno, haremos algo, voy a recepcionar sus documentos y los enviare al departamento de reclutamiento. Supongo que algo encontraran para usted. Cualquier cosa ellos le llamaran!

-Está bien!- dijo no muy convencida- le agradeceré inmensamente!. -Gracias nuevamente!.

Salió del lugar inquieta, pero a su vez con un pequeño rayo de esperanza. No iba a desistir!. Su decision estaba tomada y no retrocederia. Cuando llego a casa un sentimientos nostalgico invadio su ser y decidió salir un rato para tomar un poco de aire fresco cerca de un parque. Quería alejar un poco los pensamientos y recuerdos que llegaban a su mente con constancia.-"Bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido". Se sumergio entre el murmullo de las conversaciones y la brisa refrescante que caía en el lugar le hizo recordar su niñez. Aquella niñez en la que su mundo estaba lleno de fantasías , de rosas de colores y sueños de princesa ¡Que lejos habia quedado todo eso!. Ahora debía armarse de valor y enfrentar la vida. En numerosas veces incontables incluso intentaba olvidar a James, pero era imposible, cuando más sola se encontraba más lo recordaba. Elevo su mirada al cielo y por primera vez sonrió al hacerlo. A la distancia unos niños corrían tras una pelota y uno muy pequeño descansaba en los brazos de su madre recibiendo mimos, caricias y una lluvia de besos en su carita y entonces no pudo más dejando caer un par de lágrimas bañando su rostro.

-¡Como me hubiera gustado poder tenerte y abrazarte!...¡Mil veces maldito sea ese dia!- limpio sus lágrimas y se encamino de regreso a su casa, preparó algo de cenar, prendió la chimenea y se tendió en su cama. Elisa gustaba mucho de la lectura, pero estaba tan cansada que a la media hora de empezar se quedó dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

-Vamos Deborah, apresúrate que llegaremos tarde!

-Espera!- subían al auto mientras ella verificaba lo necesario para el pequeño William- No quiero despues lamentar por no llevar las cosas importantes del bebe.

-Amor, pero si...bueno..¡olvidalo! podíamos haber mandado a Lia, ella se hubiese encargado.

-Teniéndolas aquí no veo la necesidad de perder el tiempo amor!.

-Estas consintiendo mucho a este jovencito y eso no es bueno. Cuando regreses a trabajar le harás mucha falta y sufrirá, no quiero que eso pase, porque tú también te sentirás mal. A menos que….

-A menos que deje de hacerlo?

-Sí, pero eso es una decisión tuya que debes pensar muy bien. Aunque no necesitas seguir trabajando amor.

-Bueno…. Lo pensare... Sabes que amo mi profesión, pero también lo dejaría por un buen tiempo por nuestro hijo.-pasarian una cortas vacaciones en su casa de campo en filadelfia.

* * *

Tres dias despues

Elisa seguia esperando la llamada, que no llegaba. Sentía que había perdido el tiempo y que debia empezar de nuevo- "Lo mas seguro es que desistan por mi falta de experiencia, si, seguramente es lo que paso...ellos no me llamaran!, eso era de esperarse"- Pasaba pendiente del celular y. cuando menos lo pensó el teléfono sonó . El número no era conocido, pero no dudo en contestar cuando nadie mas que la Agencia podía ser.

-Si, Buenos dias!

-Con Elisa Lagan?

-Con ella habla!

-Le llamamos de Business Links Agency para que se presente hoy por la tarde a las 2:00 pm a una entrevista de trabajo. Le recomendamos ser puntual a la cita.

-Oh, si allí estaré porsupuesto...Gracias.

la pelirroja brincaba emocionada. -no cabe duda que Dios aprieta, pero no ahorca- dijo sonriendo

* * *

-Tome asiento por favor- Su vestimenta era fina y elegante.- mi nombre es Dennis, el encargado de su entrevista- el hombre se sento frente a su computador-He visto su documentacion y me llamo la atencion sus conocimientos en los idiomas, lo cual es de suma importancia para la empresa porque realizamos viajes muy a menudo para hacer contrataciones y usted podría ser muy importante.

-Entonces…tendría que viajar?- pregunto saboreando la idea que implicaba un reto.

-En ciertas ocasiones!. Para entablar negociaciones, Realizar algunas traducciones de contrato, pues algunas clausulas por no decir la mayoria son necesarias saberlas usted, para evitar luego demantas y otras cosas.

-Acepto, ¿cuando puedo empezar?

Asi es como fue contratada y empezó a trabajar en la Agencia. Realmente sus estudios en idiomas sirvieron para algo. Se sentía bien, pues elaboraba traducciones de contratos importantes y eso era muy remunerador. Considerando que no solo el Francés manejaba con fluidez.

* * *

James había sido invitado a una reunión importante para empresarios extranjeros, ultimamente se le veia socializar muy poco. Después de casi tres meses desde que Elisa habia desaparecido se le veia solo y pensativo. Nunca hizo el intento de buscarla, no tenía idea por dónde empezar y es de esperar que a Niels no le preguntaría por ella. Se alejo del tumulto y el murmullo molesto de los invitados. Las mujeres se preguntaban el por qué en varias ocasiones se encontraba solo, sin embargo lo acreditaban a que su Esposa mínimo se había ido de viaje , era comprensible dado que él, se la pasaba sumergido en sus negocios, pero como todo tiene una primera vez, era posible que la pelirroja se aburría y preferia no acompañarlo. James era un hombre muy apuesto eso sin dudarlo a sus 37 años, guapo y millonario si, pero sentía que todas sus entrañas habían abandonado su cuerpo.

-Señor James, ¿como esta?

-Hola bella señora!- le saludo cortesmente tomando su mano

-de nuevo se encuentra solo?-pregunto la mujer con copa en mano extendiendo su mirada a todos lados, quizas esperando ver a Elisa por algun lado.

-Sí, bueno…no es asi...

-No es necesario que me responda- comento la mujer que lo abordo- espero que no se moleste si le pido me invite una pieza para bailar con usted. No creo que a su esposa le moleste!, por cierto no le he visto!

-Oh, no Claro que no... ella aun sigue de viaje, yo no pude acompañarle por mis negocios

-Entiendo y es muy comprensible!

Ingresaron al gran salon, acepto bailar con la Señora Ron por cortesía más no por gusto, se sintió aburrido y un huracán de recuerdos vino a su memoria, poco a poco se sumergio en sus pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza de inmediato como si así pudiera eliminarlos. Esos pensamientos tienen dueña, Sí, Elisa era la única mujer que había amado y que amaría. La había aceptado tal como era y así la había amado... Le dolió mucho su infidelidad pero, ella era la única que activaba sus deseos y sus sentidos. Su dolor fue grande y comprensible, Quiso darle un escarmiento, pero en él, acabo por extrañarla aún más.

-Muchas gracias Señor Cheshire, fue un gusto bailar con usted.

-Hasta luego! el gusto fue mio.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas más la situación transcurría en la cotidianeidad.

Candy regreso a la empresa y Terry a sus negocios, ambos se mantenían pendientes de su hija. La bebe a sus casi 5 meses era el orgullo y el motivo de sus vidas. Terence adoraba a su pequeña que era su vivo reflejo. Los dias en la empresa eran de mucho movimiento la demanda en la publicidad habia aumentado y a la Rubia apenas le daba tiempo de atender a su familia. Habia recibido el Informe Estadistico financiero de la empresa, el cual hecho un vistazo y pudo finiquitar que todo estaba en buen orden.

-Mi amor! Como estas?- saludo con un beso en los labios a su Esposa que estaba más hermosa que nunca- como esta nuestra hija?

-Terry, mi amor! Viniste temprano… Nosotras estamos bien! mírala es un angelito durmiendo. Es preciosa!. No te parece?

-Por supuesto, si es idéntica a mí.

-Pretencioso! Nunca cambiaras! señor arrogancia.

-No te enojes mi amor, si sabes perfectamente que ustedes son las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo. Mi niña es un angel precioso como su madre!

Habían llevado a Dania una mujer que trabajaba en la Residencia de Candy y ahora se encargaria en el cuido de la niña. Cuando Candy llegaba de su trabajo, ella se retiraba dejando a la niña en manos de su madre, así lo había pedido.

-Ven aca preciosa que ultimamente me has dejado en el olvido!- dijoa halando a la Rubia y acariciando su espalda

-Amor, sabes bien lo complicado que han estado las cosas. He tenido tanto trabajo y no es que me este quejando, pero apenas tengo tiempo!, pero por favor no pienses que te he abandonado. Ustedes son la razon de mi vida!- exclamo abrazando a su Esposo quien la recibia con fervor- sabes que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, tu y mi hija son mi vida ahora.

-Nunca pense amarte tanto! Candy. A veces pienso cuando te conoci y nunca imagine que nosotros estariamos asi de este modo y con una hija. Como han cambiado las cosas, no? es increible.

-Tienes razon, yo pense lo mismo tambien y daba por hecho que lo nuestro terminaria tal y como empezo. Cuando me di cuenta que te amaba, me desespere porque pense que tu no sentias lo mismo y fui presa de la tristeza!.

-Ahora por nada del mundo me apartaria de ustedes!

Minutos despues se encontraban desgustandose el uno al otro entre sabanas suaves. El observaba el cuerpo de su Esposa que le parecia tan delicioso, en cuanto mas la hacia suya, cada dia le era dificil dejar de amarla. Cerro sus ojos y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro. No queria apartarse de ella, sentia su cuerpo calido y su olor lo volvia loco de pasion. Despues del rato fantastico y bajar de las nubes en la que ambos habian estado, se quedaron dormidos. Al cabo de una horas, Candy desperto y observo al hombre desnudo y una parte de la sabana cubria esa desnudez, quien diria que ese hombre era suyo completamente, si, solo suyo, de ella y nadie mas. El hombre que aun dormia profundamente giro quedando boca abajo y entonces su espalda ancha y sus brazos fuertes la invitaban a tocarlo. Se perdio en la vista que le ofrecia el panorama. De nuevo entonces giro y volvio a quedar con su virilidad expuesta y al parecer estaba a punto de despertar, pero ella lejos de apartarse quedo hinoptizada al verlo . Se estiro todo cuanto pudo, tan largo como era su cuerpo tendido en la cama. La mujer de mirada esmeralda seguia embobada con la imagen de su Esposo

-Te gusta lo que ves preciosa?-pregunto con su sonrisa cinica de medio lado..

-Eh, Yo...yo...Claro que me gusta, todo de ti me gusta Terry!, que pregunta me haces!- exclamo molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

-No te enojes amor!, pero me has explorado con tu mirada una y otra vez!- exclamo cerca de su rostro con un tono sarcastico.

-Oh no...me viste que yo...- se sonrojo totalmente avergonzada. El tono que empleaba Terry no terminaba por quitarle un poco de pena.

-Ja ja ja desde hace mucho!..ya se que soy irresistible y que no puedes vivir sin mi.

-Terry!

-Te amo, te amo y quiero que sepas que eres mil veces correspondida mi amor... mis ojos solo estan puestos en ti. No dudes nunca de eso.- poso su cuerpo encima de la fragilidad femenina y sus miradas se enlazaron asi como sus cuerpos. Siguieron amandose y varias veces practicaron la danza mas antigua del mundo. Entre gemidos y suspiros se declaraban su amor abiertamente, sin verguenza y sin pudor.

* * *

-Buen dia Niels, hermano, como estas?- saludo la mujer al telefono

-Elisa? hace tiempo que no he sabido de ti, Ahora donde estan?

-Niels, estoy bien, pero necesito hablar contigo!, ¿Sera posible que puedas atenderme mañana en la mañana?. Te juro que no tomare mucho de tu tiempo.

-Bien, es día sábado y estaré en el departamento todo el dia. No creo que Vanessa venga porque esta en sus finales, asi que, puedes venir.

-Gracias, estaré allí a las 10 am

-Me tienes intrigado!, tú no eres de tanto formalismo conmigo. ¡Ahora no se si podre dormir!

-No exageres Niels!- exclamo - no te preocupes por favor que no es nada malo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente y sin mas se preparo para su viaje a Nueva York, necesita hablar con alguien y quien mejor que su hermano para escucharla.

-Buen día, Niels- saludo abrazando a su hermano después de los meses sin verse- gracias por haber atendido mi llamada y perdona que interrumpa tus cosas, pero en realidad necesito hablarte!

-Vuelves a asustarme!.. ¿Qué te está pasando Elisa?- pregunto un tanto incredulo

-Niels…..no se como decirte esto, pero de todos modos te vas a enterar...ha pasado algun tiempo y tu no sabes nada.

-Vamos Elisa, dilo de una vez!

\- Yo...hace un tiempo abandone a James!. Me fui de la casa!

-¿Cómo?, pero porque? Que te hizo James?. Con ese genio que te cargas supongo debió ser algo muy grave para que tú lo dejaras.

-Suena increíble, ¿cierto?, pero lo hice!

-Sí, pero….

-Han sucedido muchas cosas Niels que mínimo te asustarías de saberlas- el moreno seguía aun sin entender el comportamiento de su hermana. Sabía que ella era impulsiva y de carácter fuerte, además de ser superficial y preocuparle más el dinero que otra cosa, por lo tanto el enterarse de su propia boca le parecía que era otra persona quien le hablaba.-Estoy trabajando en Boston hace un poco más de tres meses en una Agencia Internacional muy importante. Debo confesarte hermano que me siento muy bien.

-Sí, te escucho y no puedo creer lo que me dices, Elisa! realmente me has sorprendido!...trabajando tú?- pregunto incrédulo-...creí, no, no….estaba seguro que con James tenías resuelta tu vida, tu futuro.

-Claro así era, pero pasaron situaciones que cambiaron esos hechos radicalmente- comento con un poco de nostalgia.

-Y cual son esos hechos? Deben ser tan importantes como para que hayas resuelto cambiar drásticamente tu estilo de vida.

Elisa callo temiendo hablar sobre su mala conducta. Una cosa era que ella haya tenido una vida inmoral con un amante fuera de su matrimonio ocultándolo en un pasado que solo a ella le interesaba y otra muy distinta era que su hermano supiera sobre su proceder. Despues de lo que vivio tiempo atras.

-Yo…yo engañe a James con…tu amigo...Alexander.- Niels se levantó como impulsado por un resorte- James lo descubrio y bueno..no podia seguir con...

-¿Queee?. No es posible!...Alexander y tú? Oh, por Dios Elisa! Porque tienes que cometer cada tontería? Cómo pudiste hacerlo eso a James? ¿No lo entiendo?. Creo que en su lugar hubiera reaccinado igual o peor aun. No logro comprender por que hiciste eso!

-Ay Niels, no te creo tan ingenuo, Debes de saber que también las mujeres somos infieles! Mas si tenemos maridos como James, pero no quiero justificarme, porque sé que él, ha sido un buen Esposo y lo que me esta pasando es solo mi culpa totalmente, cuando debi ser sincera con el.

-Y qué piensas hacer entonces?, donde te estas quedando?

-Ya te lo dije, lo deje y consegui un trabajo en Boston.

-En Boston?

-Si,

\- ¿Se van a divorciar?

-Bueno, pienso que si James no lo ha hecho no sé qué espera? Yo lo abandone y no estoy pidiendo nada mas que quedarme con el carro que me dio hace mucho tiempo y el cual fue lo unico que me lleve. Asi que bien puede interponer la demanda de forma unilateral. Yo fui la que falle.

-Aun no puedo creer todo lo que dices!. Pienso que cuando hay problemas en el matrimonio no solo es de uno sino de dos las fallas que acaecen, pero dime ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?, es decir dejarlo todo , despues sde tener todo no tendras nada.

-No me importa y es un hecho que he cometido muchos errores. El engaño a James, el más crudo de todos, pude perfectamente seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo siendo presa de su indiferencia y extendiendo mi mano para pedir lo que necesito. Esa hubiese sido mi vida siempre. Habría tenido comodidad y todo lo que siempre me ha dado James, pero no tendría nada de lo que en verdad pudiera sentirme bien. Los Lagan no permitimos que nos humillen Niels, eso tu mismo lo sabes y de ninguna forma lo permitiria…. James ya tenía a alguien en su vida y si es verdad yo lo engañe primero y me merezco todo eso, pero yo no pude aceptarlo….no pude aceptar esa situación y ahora entiendo lo que el sintió cuando me descubrió. Nuestra relación se terminó y no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

-James te confeso eso?

-Sí, muchas veces…y si quería continuar en esa casa tenia que aceptar que el tuviera a esa mujer de lo contrario podria largarme cuando quisiera….y entonces, me canse de pedirle perdón muchas veces, porque quería recomponer las cosas, quería salvar lo que yo misma destruí, pero no me escuchaba y….ya no tenía más que hacer.

-Y Alexander? Que paso con él? ahora entiendo el por que no se despidió.

-Creo que se fue a Francia. Recuerda que dijo que estaría por poco tiempo en Estados unidos y regresaría con sus padres.

-Es verdad.

-Continuare con mi vida así como estoy. Vendré a tu boda cuando este cerca, seguramente James vendrá si lo invitas, haz de cuenta que no sabes nada de mí.

-Con razón ha estado diferente. De un tiempo acá no se le ve seguido.

-Por supuesto, no puede exhibir a su amante cuando nadie conoce nuestra situación.!

-No sé, yo pienso que James aun te ama. Él ha sido tan…..

-Bondadoso conmigo?...diría que tuvo lastima de mí.

-No usaría esa palabra para lo que hizo, cuando te apoyo y te pidió matrimonio fue por amor.

-James solo me ha ofrecido un apellido y no una familia, cuando nos casamos nunca me hablo de tener hijos, aunque, en realidad yo nunca mencione mis deseos de ser madre, supongo que….

-Talvez piensa que después de lo sucedido con la pérdida de tu hijo, que a propósito nunca supe quién era el padre, tú no querrías tocar el tema.

-¡Mi hijo!...no me lo recuerdes!- las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas- ese maldito accidente acabo con lo único bueno que podía haber tenido en mi vida- suspiro- y con respecto a su padre no tuvo caso antes ni lo tiene ahora que lo sepas.

-Está bien, pero entiende que James se casó contigo por amor, no por lástima! Elisa. Búscalo, arreglen las cosas. Sé que tú también en el fondo sientes lo mismo.

-Me tengo que ir!... Estoy viviendo en la casa de Boston, tú sabes la dirección, por favor allí envíame la invitación a tu boda. Vendré sin falta!- se despidieron con un abrazo, un beso y un hasta luego.

Paso el tiempo con muchas novedades maravillosas Niels se casó con Vanessa y se habian ido de luna de miel a Italia. Él se fue con la esperanza de que su hermana recapacitara y hablara con James sobre su situación. Elisa asistió a la boda de Niels a como se lo había prometido y fue un hecho que James estaba allí, Quizas a su regreso en un mes, ellos se habrian reconciliado.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

A la distancia James aprecio la figura de Elisa envuelta en un vestido violeta, muy hermoso que marcaba su silueta esbelta y delicada. Por largo rato la observo. Se encamino a travez del pasillo y llegar a uno de los meseros que llevaba una charola llena de la espumeante bebida. Tomo una copa para bajar la tensión que sentía de verla y no poder acercarse. Había estado intranquilo desde que llego, pero al verla su dia se tornó brillante y sentía las emociones brotar como cuando la conoció por primera vez. Parecía un jovencito viendo a la chica que le gusta. Su mirada no la apartaba mientras ella seguía sin notar su presencia. Conversaba con un grupo de mujeres que le preguntaban por James y con toda su buena elocuencia de conversación supo envolverlas y salir librada de la plática incomoda que sostenia. Cuando por fin pudo librarse de las mujeres se acercó a Niels y Vanessa para brindarle las felicitaciones acostumbradas y sus deseos sinceros de una vida llena de amor. Posteriormente a ellos llegaron los Ardlay y los Granchester

-Niels, sobrino, Vanessa les deseamos muchas, pero muchas felicidades en su matrimonio y espero que siempre entre ustedes exista el amor para poder sobrellevar las adversidades. Que sean muy felices tal como lo somos Deborah y yo.

-Gracias Tío Albert

-Gracias Señor!- Vanessa mostraba una sonrisa radiante

-Igualmente Niels de parte de mi Esposa y yo nuestros deseos que la confianza siempre prevalezca y que puedan resolver los problemas con amor.

Brotaron los abrazos pertinentes y los adioses esperados. Mientras Elisa se encaminaba al jardín para tomar un poco de aire.

-Elisa?

-Hola- contesto escuetamente.

-Cómo has estado? Perdona que me acerque a ti, sabiendo que no soy de tu agrado y disculpa que sea entrometida, pero….

-Sí que eres entrometida1- dijo con su copa en mano- pero, gracias por tu cortesía, la verdad no sé cómo le haces.

-Qué cosa?

-Como le haces para tener siempre una palabra amiga con las personas que te hacen daño. Para ser como eres después de que las personas te fallan. Yo cometí tantos errores y te mentí y me aproveche de la peor manera que uno puede hacerlo con una amiga..…el engaño , la mentira y la traicion. En cambio tú, fuiste siempre sincera y creo que por eso Dios te ha recompensado con un Esposo como el que tienes y una niña preciosa. Te felicito Candy!

-Gracias Elisa- la rubia estaba sorprendida con lo que escuchaba- ¿acaso la mujer había cambiado su actitud?, no era aquella arrogante y presumida que se burlaba de los demás'... en sus ojos podía ver un brillo diferente, si…era el brillo de la paz interna que un ser humano necesita, esa que se logra abriendo el corazón, exponerlo en carne viva y arrepentirse del mal hecho a los demás.

-Sé que me porte muy mal contigo y me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice... solo te pido por favor que me perdones, por haber sido la causante de tu ruptura con Anthony.

-¡Por favor olvidemos eso ya!...eso no importa ahora. No sé si darte las gracias en realidad, porque ahora soy inmensamente feliz y sin Terry no tendría la hija que ahora tengo y que adoro.

-Pero tú y Anthony pudieron haberse casado si yo… no …..

-Puede ser, pero no paso y eso es lo que cuenta para mí. En verdad no sé cómo hubiese sido mi vida con Anthony y ahora no me interesa siquiera cuestionarme eso. Por favor olvidemos todo.- dijo mientras extendía su mano en símbolo de dar por terminada la conversación.

-Quiero decirte que….siento mucho haberte dicho cosas feas aquella vez. Te confieso que te odiaba porque veia en ti, todo lo que no pude lograr, pero...

-¿Cómo?- pregunto con asombro- Pero si tienes un hombre que te ama! Y pueden tener los hijos que quieran son jóvenes aun.- Elisa bajo su mirada- ¿Que sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

-Oh, no…. Es solo que….yo….. Me separe de James!

-Discúlpame, creo que he hablado de mas, lo único que puedo decirte es que si todavia queda algo, intenten recuperar lo que queda de ese amor.

De pronto al mirar mas alla, Candy lo diviso a la distancia y entonces entendió que James quería un momento a solas – permiso Elisa y por favor piensa y escucha tu corazón.

Aun de espaldas a la multitud seguía en el jardín pensando en la recién conversacion

-Pareces el Ángel más hermoso con ese vestido Elisa!- exclamo admirándola y un tanto emocionado y nervioso, ella reconocio su voz, pero no habia volteado a verlo de frente.

-Gracias!- dijo la mujer y el sintió que esa voz le acariciaba el corazón completamente estremeciéndose por el amor que aun sentía por ella.

-Por favor Elisa, ¡Mírame!- El hombre sentía que su corazón le latía con fuerza como si fuese un animal salvaje amenazando salir a galope- ¡No me ignores!. Por favor!. La mujer voltio entonces y le vio a los ojos. Se veian tristes. Despues de varios veces volvian a verse cara a cara.

-Como estas James?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que estoy bien, porque no es así. Te mentiría si te dijera que no te he extrañado. Te mentiria ademas si te dijera que no me moría por verte, Elisa... Sé que fui cruel….En aquellos días sentí que te odiaba, y ahora estoy aquí porque tengo que decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti. Intente olvidarte, pero simplemente no puedo Elisa. Quizás parezca un tonto diciendo estas cosas. Me siento como un estupido adolescente

-No tienes por qué justificarte James, cuando fui yo quien actuó de mala manera. Además no creo que me hayas extrañado si tienes a alguien más tal como me lo dijiste la única vez que me permitiste hablar, o mejor dicho que solo pude escuchar, ¿lo recuerdas?

-…-Si…si lo recuerdo, pero….

-No James, no es un reclamo, tranquilo….tú estabas en tu derecho de hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca, yo ya no era nadie para decirte que hacer. Lo admito!. Aunque quise hablar contigo muchas veces y decirte que lo mío con Alexander no significo nada, que me sentía sola porque tú siempre estabas ausente. Antes de eso, yo si te quería James.

-Y…ahora?...ya no me amas?- pregunto acercándose lentamente hasta llegar muy cerca de ella apenas separando sus rostros por un pequeño espacio. Su mirada como chispa ardiente no se apartaba de ella que había quedado sin palabras al escuchar la pregunta que James entablaba en ese instante. Había pensado e incluso acostumbrado en la reacción que tendría de volverlo a ver, pero nunca previo que James le preguntara si aún lo amaba.

-Nunca me imaginé lo afortunada que fui!- sonrió- nunca pude ver el verdadero hombre tras aquella frialdad que me mostrabas todo el tiempo. Aquel hombre que no salía detrás de un escritorio y que hacia sus viajes de negocios por doquier para hacer crecer su imperio. Nunca quise ver el amor que me tenías James!...yo…siento mucho haberte engañado… tú no te lo merecías!

-No has contestado mi pregunta!.

-Yo también te mentiría si te dijera que no te amo James, pero dejamos que el tiempo se consumiera y de paso nos llevara a nosotros. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me dijiste que tenías a alguien y que la amabas?...No te estoy reprochando nada cuando hice lo mismo, por eso quiero mantener distancia hasta que ambos sanemos las heridas.

-Todo eso fue pasajero, nunca ame a esa mujer. Me sentía solo y fue un escape a mi soledad, todo fue un maldito error.

-James, precisamente eso mismo hice una vez, sin embargo ahora tengo una vida hecha allá donde estoy. Tengo un trabajo ¿sabes? y me va muy bien!. Si pude! y ahora estoy tratando de armar el rompecabezas de mi vida, quiero pegar las piezas de una a una hasta encontrarme.

-Entonces…no te entiendo! Dices que me amas, pero no quieres estar conmigo?

-Por ahora quiero estar sola... dame un tiempo mas y si...y si todavia estas alli para mi, entonces me aferrare a tu brazo y no te soltare nunca.

-Pero puedo ir contigo en donde estes!

-Un poco de tiempo James dame solo un tiempo. Te prometo que volvere!- se despidio depositando un beso en la mejilla del muchacho- hasta luego.

 _ *****Que difícil es**_  
 _ **Cuando las cosas no van bien**_  
 _ **Tu no estas feliz**_  
 _ **Y eso me pasa a mi también**_  
 _ **Porque hemos perdido la frescura del amor**_  
 _ **El respeto por los dos,**_  
 _ **Discutiendo a cada instante sin razón**_  
 _ **Que difícil es**_  
 _ **Hablarte y tu no comprender**_  
 _ **Conversar lo mismo y enfadarnos otra vez**_  
 _ **Por que no me dejas que me vaya por un tiempo**_  
 _ **Sin decirme que al momento**_  
 _ **Te vas a quitar la vida si me voy.**_

 _ **Pero antes déjame decirte**_  
 _ **Que te quiero**_  
 _ **Que tu amor es la única cosa**_  
 _ **Que yo tengo**_  
 _ **Si me voy de tu lado es porque no**_  
 _ **Quiero perderlo**_  
 _ **Lo que tu y yo necesitamos**_  
 _ **Solo es tiempo**_  
 _ **Tiempo para poder curar**_  
 _ **Nuestras heridas**_  
 _ **Tiempo para empezar de nuevo**_  
 _ **Nuestras vidas**_  
 _ **Tiempo para saber si**_  
 _ **Me necesitas**_  
 _ **Tiempo para saber si me quieres**_  
 _ **O me olvidas**_

 **Fin Flash Back**

-Estoy harta de este empleo!. No es lo que yo necesito, ¡no es lo que quiero Mary!- exclamo con desasosiego la Marlow

-Y que vas a hacer?...es lo único que tienes y si lo dejas no creo que encuentres uno mejor.

-No lo sé, intentare de nuevo hablar con Terry. Él debe entender que mejor que yo no hay.

-No seas necia Susy, él no te va a atender!. Entiende tu eso y no te metas en problemas.

-No iré en son de conquista, cuando sé que se muere por la estúpida de su mujercita. Solo quiero recuperar mi trabajo.

-Comprende que eso lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo. ¡No dejaran ir a Karen que es un buen elemento por ti!. Lo siento Susanna pero debo decírtelo.

-Karen, Karen….hablas de ella como si fueran grandes amigas.

-No tengo nada en contra de ella. Ni siquiera ella tiene nada en contra tuyo y tu sin embargo te amargas la vida!

-Es que yo nací para ser actriz, brillar y ser famosa y en esa oficina me estoy muriendo en vida de tanto aburrimiento.

-¿Haz intentado ir a otra compañía de actores? No has tocado todas las puertas Susanna es posible que existan otros lugar en los que puedas desarrollarte. Solo piensas en que la compañía Granchester es la única que puede valorarte!

-Es la mejor Mary! es reconocida e importante eso cuenta y pesa mucho.

-Insisto en que Granchester no te aceptara, con los problemas que le ocasionaste tiempo atrás. Lo dudo mucho, pero allá tú, si vas a hacer de nuevo que te mande por un tubo.

-Oye, amigas como tú, mejor enemigas!

-Precisamente porque soy tu amiga te lo digo, te aprecio Susanna y te lo he demostrado, por eso te aconseja que vayas a otras compañías si tanto estas empeñada en tu deseo de seguir actuando. Es verdad que la compañía Granchester es la mejor, pero deberías empezar demostrando en otro lugar tu potencial, quien quita que con el tiempo puedas volver.

-Quizás tengas razón!

* * *

Su Residencia era hermosa, pero desde que ella se fue se había convertido en un lugar sombrío y frio. Habían pasado 6 meses más desde la última vez que la vio en el matrimonio de Niels. A menudo se comunicaban para enterarse de sus cosas, habían formado un lazo de comunicación que cuando estuvieron casados era inexistente. Se contaban sobre sus planes y metas a corto plazo. En una ocasión Elisa tuvo que viajar a Francia e Italia como parte de sus funciones como traductora profesional calificada. Los directores de la Agencia habían visto en la muchacha en poco tiempo un profesionalismo eficiente y de calidad, por lo que fue nombrada de ese modo. Estaba previsto viajar a America del Sur, específicamente Brasil ya que la empresa tenía previsto realizar negocios con los productores de las plantas bananeras de dicho país. Esto supone para Estados Unidos de América muchos millones de dólares.

-Hola, Elisa, como estas?- saludo con efusividad

-Hola James! Yo estoy bien y feliz por hacer lo que me gusta. Muchas gracias por llamar. Y tú, como estas? Como están todos?

-Bien… estamos bien., pero yo….Yo…sigo extrañándote.- ella no dijo nada y su silencio le dio a entender a James que se había molestado- perdona si te hablo de esto de nuevo, pero no puedo evitar decir lo que siento.

-James debo cortar la llamada, estoy en plena reunión. Mañana te llamare, de acuerdo?

La mañana trajo consigo una brisa fresca y suave, el aire frio se colaba por las ventanas cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas y recorría cada espacio de la Residencia de los Granchester, la pequeña castañita pecosa de un año ya empezaba a dar sus primero pasos acompañada de su padre quien miraba embobado como la niña se encaminaba insegura y acudía a los brazos fuertes de su progenitor.

-Papa, papa- aplaudía la niña emulando al mayor y mostrando su sonrisa tierna e inocente que derretía su corazón.

-Mi princesita! Que bien lo has hecho mi amor!. Muy pronto te veré corriendo por toda la casa!, solo me imagino que cuando suceda seras un huracan!

La niña acariciaba el rostro de su padre y llenaba de suavecitos besos la Mejia masculina a la vez que se abrazaba a su cuello.- vamos a buscar a tu mama seguramente ha regresado y nosotros aquí no nos hemos dado cuenta

-Mama?

-Si mi amor, mama nos tiene abandonado!- beso la frente de la niña, levantando su rostro una vez que estuvo escondido en el cuello de su padre. Los ojos azules de candice brillaban como dos luciérnagas hermosas y vivaces.- Vamos a ponerle un ultimatum!

Candy había dejado la empresa a buen resguardo por un tiempo en manos de Archie como el Director General y Stear coadyuvó al lado de su hermano para lograr una integración y una buena mancuerna en la publicidad. Candy deposito toda su confianza en el par. En esos momentos regresaba de una última junta en la cual expuso sus nuevos dirigentes manteniéndola al pendiente de los movimientos importantes que requirieran de su intervención.

-Amor estas segura de lo que has hecho? , Sabes que te apoyo en todas tus decisiones.

-Si Terry, muy segura! Además quiero estar por lo menos los primeros años con mi hija. No quiero descuidarlos. Quiero ser partícipe de su crecimiento y no dejar en manos de otras personas esa parte que para mí es importante.

-En realidad me alegra mucho tu decisión, pienso en que mereces descansar un buen tiempo, tienes personal competente que se sabrán desempeñar bien su trabajo. No te negare que me encanta la idea, yo tambien estare mas pendiente de ustedes que son mi prioridad.

continuara...

* * *

Agradezco sus comentarios.

***cancion romantica de Jose Jose, que me gusto la letra para esta escena hermosa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Flash Back**

-Jamás lo lograras!.. Tu falta de madurez e inconstancia no te servirá para conseguir lo que dices que quieres hacer .¿"Actriz"? veremos cuanto tiempo tardas. Te aconsejo mejor que estudies, aunque llegues a ser actriz si tomas una carrera no te vendria mal, Ademas ¿cuantas actrices hay que tambien son profesionales?. Algun dia la actuacion no sera suficiente para ti y una profesion puede ayudarte mucho, asi que deja esa idea de actuar!. ¡Eso no te llevara a nada!- argumentaron sus padres quienes vivian comodamente, no en lujos, pero si tenian medios para subsistir.

-Haré lo que se me dé la gana, soy mayor de edad y me iré de esta maldita casa. Liberarme de ustedes, que me cansan con lo mismo todos los dias!. Ya me tienen hasta el hartazgo todos ustedes diciéndome lo que tengo o no que hacer. Iré a Nueva York y buscare lo que quiero- despotrico la aspirante.

-Bien, haz lo que tú quieras, pero cuando las cosas no te funcionen no quiero que vuelvas a esta ¡Eres una malagradecida!- grito su padre al borde de la desesperación. Susanna se habia vuelto en una chica muy rebelde. Tenia razon la muchacha...ella era mayor de edad y sus padres no podian dominarle, asi que lo que les quedaba era resignarse a que su hija abandonara el hogar y se diera de golpes en la vida, solo asi aprenderia que vivir tiene un precio.

-Ni en sueños regresare! Prefiero rodar en las calles que volver a esta casa...¡Eso se los puedo jurar!

-Eso esperamos! si tanto deseos y sueños tienes, entonces lucha por ellos, pero no te quejes cuando las cosas no te funcionen como quieres. En la vida tambien se aprende y se vive de los errores. Solo deseo que logres lo que buscas, pero eso si... te desligas de la familia, nos repudias como tal, entonces no busques nada aqui cuando te sientas perdida...soy tu madre y me duele!, pero se que es la manera en que vas a crecer y hacerte fuerte.

Por mucho tiempo no consiguió nada que ver con la actuacion y estuvo trabajando como mesera en un bar donde no le iba nada bien, el acoso de los hombres y el horario resultaba un peligro al desplazarse por las noches, lo cual decidió renunciar. Posteriormente había encontrado trabajo en un Empresa como secretaria, era de tiempo regular y podía mantenerse con ese sueldo, pero no se sentía tampoco a gusto. Varias veces pensó en la posibilidad de volver a casa, pero…para qué? El tiempo en que podían doblegarla para estudiar había pasado, además ella debía seguir en su búsqueda, cosa que no tardo cuando encontró la Empresa Granchester en donde todo iba excelente hasta cometer la estupidez de enamorarse del dueño. Acción que le costó su empleo con una carrera brillante como actriz. Hacia mal uso de su cerebro cuando después de todo lo ocurrido pensara en buscar de nuevo un empleo en el lugar.

 **Fin Flash**

Estacionó su auto rápidamente en el estacionamiento de la Agencia. Tenía un viaje previsto y era hora de la partida. Busco sus documentos que ya los habia depositado en un portafolios para cerciorarse y salieron en otro auto hacia el aeropuerto.

-Hemos llegado, por favor apresúrate!

-Todo ha sido por mi culpa, prometo que esto jamás volverá a suceder!

-No te preocupes, estamos en buen tiempo.

-Gustavo!- exclamo jadeando- sucede que no pude dormir y cuando lo conseguí, era muy tarde….fue un desastre.

-No es para tanto mujer!, pero si tienes que tomar más atención a tu salud. Ultimamente estas padeciendo de insomnio.

-Pero…si solo ha sido esta vez, no creo que sea para tanto- espeto- ¡estas exagerando!- exclamo.

-No es asi! Bueno solo te prevengo, no pierdes nada que te hagas ver por un médico.

-Está bien. Te tomare la palabra, pero ya basta de hablar sobre mis problemas, ¿quieres?

Abordaron el avión, el destino " Paris" lugar de hermosa dimensión, aunque no era la primera vez que viajaba a ese sitio, siempre le emocionaba el lugar. Paris, un lugar bellísimo con una masiva población y con un sinnúmero de posibilidades laborales, de grandes ofertas de empleo. Anteriormente realizaba sus viajes de placer con su Esposo, ahora lo hacía por trabajo, pero el gusto de viajar era el mismo. La visita era para una famosa empresa de automóviles que cuenta con varias fábricas en el país. Era imprescindible la realización del contrato con la Empresa en los Estados Unidos.

Gustavo Pancheri, un hombre de 35 años originario de la Argentina, tenía varios años en la Agencia y era el asesor Financiero, el Gerente había delegado en él, todo sobre el contrato, la firma y la elaboración de la traducción de la cual esto último se encargaría Elisa de obtener la contraparte en el idioma de tal manera que no hayan interpretaciones erradas. Ella además hablaría con los Empresarios explicando algunas cláusulas del mismo…El contrato se realizó en tres días consecutivos con todos los aspectos necesarios que de este se requeria. Había llegado un representante legal de la empresa Norteamericana radicado en Francia de la cual se interesaba en hacer el negocio con la Empresa Francesa.. ¡Todo resulto en un rotundo éxito!

-Gustavo, iré a descansar antes de volver a América. Estos días han sido muy pesados y me siento agotada.

-Está bien, pero volveremos pasado mañana a Estados Unidos. No te parece que deberíamos tomarnos un dia más descanso, no se quizás visitemos algún lugar, que te parece?

\- A decir verdad- dijo pensativamente- no me parece mala idea, de hecho tenía muchas ganas de visitar el museo , dicen que es bellísimo. Las veces que he venido nunca se me ocurrió hacerlo

-Bueno, entonces no se diga más, ve descansa y mañana vamos, ya verás que te encantara!

-Hasta mañana, tú también descansa.

A Gustavo le encantaba Elisa, pero sentía que ella ocultaba algo en su pasado. Por breves instantes la observaba meditabunda, perdida en sus pensamientos, en más de una ocasión trataba de entablar una conversación con ella, pero sin exito alguno simplemente zanjaba la plática. Ella ya no era la misma mujer de hace muchos meses atrás, aunque algunos vieran con incredulidad su cambio, ella estaba en su derecho de recomponer su vida.

-Ha sido un paseo maravilloso…realmente Paris es hermoso! -visitaron la calle Mouffetard famosa por la calidad de sus comercios, la tienda La Bonne Source con numerosas tiendas de alimento y mercado conocido con sus restaurantes, cafés y bares, en fin fue una visita de ensueño el ver aquellas construcciones entonces que recordo a James cuando visitaron una plazita en apuros porque el empresrio tenia mucha premura.

-Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado Elisa. He venido en varias ocasiones y me gusta este lugar por su atracción pintoresca.

-Sí, es muy…..todo es grandioso!…Gracias Gustavo por tomarte tu tiempo y...

-No ha sido nada…. yo…me ha sido un placer estar contigo estos momentos!

Elisa noto un cambio en su semblante, además de unos nervios que cubrieron al hombre de pies a cabeza. El Asesor Financiero era muy guapo y ella mas de una vez percibio que quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía.-Que te sucede Gustavo? De pronto callas! -Elisa sabia que ella le gustaba. Se necesitaria ser una tonta para no sentirlo.

-No pasa nada Elisa!, solo es que….recordé algo, pero no una situación que no pueda solucionar. Cuando llegue a Norteamérica todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices!

El grato paseo termino y debían dormir temprano pues al día siguiente tenían que viajar a Norte América. Nada les impedia regresar cuando todo estaba listo para el regreso.

El teléfono sonó y Candy corrió a contestarlo previendo que quizas su marido se encontraba al otro lado del auricular. Tenía tres semanas que se encontraba de viaje. En un Inicio Terry desistió de este porque no quería estar mucho tiempo lejos de su Familia, sin embargo Candy le aseguro que estarían bien y que lo hiciera, que no dejara sus obligaciones en la Empresa, ella lo comprendía plenamente y no quería ser un impedimento. Las cosas transcurrían normalmente en sus vidas.

-Hola!-contesto emocionada la Rubia mujer.

-Hola Candy!, soy Elisa como estas?

-Elisa?- hizo un gesto de sorpresa porque desde que se encontraron en la boda de Niels y Vanessa se habían comunicado esporádicamente, si bien no habían vuelto a ser las grandes amigas, al menos ya no había ningún tipo de resentimiento por ninguno de los lados. Elisa siempre le agradecería a Candy el haberla ayudado a encontrar paz en su alma.

-Te he vuelto a sorprender verdad?. No lo digas. Tampoco me acostumbro, pero por algo debe empezarse ¿no?

-Bueno si!, pero dime, tu como has estado de Ánimos. , ¿Has pensado…en James?

-…. Un silencio absoluto y sepulcral se estableció –Oh disculpa mi intromisión, yo….

-Aun no lo sé Candy, necesito pensarlo, aunque supongo que ….el ya no quiera saber de mi. Ha sido mas de un año y he pensado en...

-¡No dejes pasar más tiempo! Solo te diré eso, puedes arrepentirte luego.

-Lo pensare Candy y,…. no te quito más tu tiempo, saludos a todos y a tu bebe un beso.

Los días pasaron, pero Terry aún seguía de Viaje, no contaba con que su estadía se alargara demasiado tiempo. Un mes fuera. Candy entendía aun cuando prometió delegar responsabilidades para pasar más tiempo con ellas.

-Mi amor, estas aburridísima ¿cierto?- la niña vio a su madre quien le sonreía- quieres que vayamos al parque a pasear un rato?- su hija que ya caminaba perfectamente estiro sus bracitos para que su madre la cargara.

-No, señorita…usted debe caminar. Está muy jovencita!- dijo haciéndole mimos y besando la tierna mejilla de la niña.

Caminaban por la vereda a lo largo del parque. La niña se emocionaba de ver tantos niños en el lugar.

-Mami!, mami!- señalaba uno de los juegos que le llamaba la atención el bullicio infantil la mantenía agitada.

-Mi niña, aun estas muy pequeñita para dejarte jugar allí, pero te prometo que cuando crezcas mucho más sí, mi amor- la niña como comprendiendo la situación dio un asentimiento con su cabecita.

Días después era fin de semana, Elisa pensaba en ¿Que haría con su vida?. Profesionalmente todo marchaba en perfecto orden, pero sentía un vacío en su interior que no había logrado llenar con nada, sencillamente porque no había dado lugar a que alguien más lo ocupara, en el fondo seguía amando a James, ahora si comprendía que lo amaba y que fue una estúpida al burlarse de ese amor, entendía que le hacía falta por más que lo negara. Se sirvio un vaso con leche y se adentro a su habitacion para leer unos documentos legales que debia hacer su traduccion al Italiano, se recosto en su cama, pero lo menos que hizo fue prestarle atencion a los papeles...los pensamientos se reunian de nuevo en su memoria y recordo las pocas veces de afecto que James le demostraba, a veces no comprendia a su marido. Cuando se caso pudo ver a James muy enamorado y penso que con él, encontraria la felicidad que busco por mucho tiempo pero, sentia que cada dia se distanciaban. James la sentia segura y pensaba que siendo su esposa nada mas tenia que hacer para asegurar su matrimonio. Lejos de todo eso Elisa aun teniendolo todo sentia que no tenia nada y se sentia frustrada y vacia cada dia, por esa razón actuaba de manera hostil con los demas. Asi es que cuando conocio a Alexandre el amor que le brindo ese hombre la deslumbro completamente y se sentia bien a su lado, pero no lo amaba, lo que hacia que su vida fuera mas miserable. De repente como empujada por algo se levanto de la cama y se observo al espejo. Elisa realmente era muy hermosa con sus cabellos largos y color fuego, un rostro bello y una figura elegante y exquisita, se imagino con un hijo en su vientre y sonrio con la idea, pero su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, no sabia que esperar de su relacion con James que hacia mas de año y medio que no se habian visto y los terminos que seguirian los desconocia, asi que deshecho la idea de ser madre y volvio a su cama a retomar con lo que inicio. Volvio a inquietarse eran las 4 de la tarde de un dia Sabado y penso en las palabras de Candy "-¡No dejes pasar más tiempo!puedes arrepentirte luego" Debía tomar decisiones y arriesgarse una vez más y, si las cosas llegasen a resultar como lo espera era hora de soltar cosas también de su parte.

Se dirigio a la cocina tenia un poco de hambre y se preparo algo ligero.

-Quien imaginaria que yo me encontraria cocinando mis propios alimentos!, Sin embargo me siento bien conmigo misma- susurro en silencio en su interior. Sus pensamientos la hicieron retroceder tiempo atras en el que la servidumbre la trataba como una reina por ser la Señora Ceshire. sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar su puerta ser tocada por...se preguntaba quién podría ser cuando no habían muchas personas que conocieran su hogar

-Hola Elisa, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto la visita inesperada. Elisa se sentia confundida de ver a...

-Buenas Tardes Gustavo!, muy bien, pero ¿cómo es que diste con la dirección de mi casa?- pregunto al tiempo que lo invitaba a pasar al interior de la casa

-No importa como conseguí la dirección , yo...solo queria saber como te encontrabas y, te pido perdón si mi presencia te incomoda.

-!No!, claro que no, Pero….

-Elisa…tú me intrigas! durante el tiempo de conocernos no se nada de te pregunto sobre tu vida rehuyes, dime quien eres tu?

-No tienes por qué saber sobre mi vida!-dijo en tono molesto- tu y yo no somos nada para hacerlo.

-Lo sé y disculpa de nuevo, yo…

-Que pasa Gustavo? desde ayer te he notado distinto, como si algo quieres decirme y no te atreves. Vamos habla de una vez!

suspiro fuertemente como si sus pulmones estaban desprovisto de aire - ¡tú me gustas mucho!, y sin pensarlo empecé a sentir cosas por ti que no puedo explicar, pero...yo…. no puedo callar más esto que siento y lo tengo que decir aunque tú no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra y lo sentiré mucho por mí, pero no puedo.

-Gustavo! Por favor no lo digas, no...no quiero escucharte!

-Elisa….yo estoy enamorado de ti y no te imaginas... todo lo que me haces sentir!

-Gustavo no Basta por favor!.yo….

-Perdóname! Yo sé soy impulsivo, que no sientes nada por mí!

-No eso es que yo…..

-Sé que es pronto y que soy un atrevido, pero ahora…

-Basta ya Gustavo!, no sigas más!...yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. No puedo!- Elisa no estaba preparada para escuchar esta declaración de amor

-Pero porque?, dame una explicación valida, ¿es que acaso te parezco tan poca cosa? o es que te parezco tan feo o huelo mal?- el hombre se acercaba lentamente hasta posicionarse justamente enfrente de ella.

-Claro que no es eso!- Ella se perdio en sus ojos-tu eres un buen compañero una excelente persona, pero no puedo amarte, no puedo….,-Gustavo fijo su vista en los preciosos ojos de la pelirroja y sus labios resultaban tentadores para el, queria descifrar lo que ella ocultaba, acerco más su rostro en un intento de besarla.

-No, por favor Gustavo, no lo hagas!

-Elisa! quiero besarte! por favor dejame hacerlo!- suplicaba el hombre muy cerca de su rostro. Elisa podia sentir su aliento rozar su mejilla- solo dejame hacerlo una vez y te prometo...

Sin darse cuenta la puerta habia quedado abierta, el recibir con sorpresa la visita de Gustavo apenas se percato que esta habia quedado sin cerrar.

-Elisa?

-James?. Qué... haces aquí?pregunto la mujer con gran asombro y nervios, sentia que el corazon se le saldria al ver a Ceshire de pie en el umbral

-Ya veo por qué no has vuelto a llamarme y yo, he sido un tonto estúpido creyendo que habías cambiado. Ahora ya veo que es lo que te entretiene!-James sentia una presion en su pecho, le dolia ver que habia llegado en el momento en que ese hombre y Elisa estaban a punto de besarse.

-No, no por favor James no te vayas!- se interpuso en su camino evitando su ida- por favor no es lo que tu piensas!, por favor escuchame!- James se habia encaminado hasta la salida y Gustavo quedo en el interior de la casa haciendose mil y una preguntas sobre ese hombre que acababa de llegar.

-Para que quieres que me quede? para ver la escena completa?...no, gracias. Venia con tantas ansias de verte. De darte una sopresa y, el sorprendido he sido yo. He sido y sigo siendo un idiota perfecto y enorme idiota.

-Gustavo es solo un compañero de trabajo James, no es lo que estas pensando...

-Yo no vi eso. Ese hombre y tu estuvieron a punto de besarse si no es porque aqui el mal tercio los interrumpio.-No me quieras ver la cara de tonto otra vez Elisa. Solo dime las cosas tal cual son y lo entenderé!, dare por terminado todo esto de una vez por todas.

-¡Escuchame de una vez y deja de ser un majadero!-Gustavo dispuso a retirarse en medio de su confusion y al parecer comprendio todo- Elisa! creo que no tengo más nada que hacer aquí. Permiso!

-Espera Gustavo!- Ahora fue el turno de correr tras él, a la vista de James que se reventaba de los celos al verla correr tras ese hombre- ¡Gustavo! ¡Gustavo!, escúchame por favor!

-Ya lo entendí Elisa, no te preocupes! Yo…

….discúlpame si en algún momento hice algo para que tu sientas lo que dices, te juro que nunca fue mi intención yo... no puedo aceptar tu amor Gustavo, porque el hombre que acaba de llegar es mi Esposo.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y su desconcierto no pudo ocultarlo -¡No te disculpes no tienes por qué hacerlo!, en todo caso seria yo quien deberia disculparse, aunque no te negare que, aun asi me gustas mucho y me sorprendes…que tu….. Olvídalo no tiene caso ya!- acaricio la mejilla femenina- ¡Te deseo que seas feliz Elisa! y….Hasta luego!

Se alejó llego hasta su auto y partio, ella quedo inmutable, le dolía mucho ser la causante de la tristeza del hombre, pero no podía hacer nada cuando su corazón era el promotor de sus sentimientos y en ese solo estaba latiendo por James Ceshire.

-James! Oh por Dios!- regreso sobre sus pasos

-¿Quién es ese tipo Elisa?- pregunto muy molesto-¿Donde lo conociste?

-A ver James! Por qué me hablas así? Te apareces de repente e irrumpes en mi casa y el enojado eres ¿tu?. Ya te dije que es un compañero de Trabajo y que no hay nada entre el y yo, ¿acaso es tan dificil de entender?

\- Lo menos que quería era incomodarte!,creo haber venido en mal momento. Perdoname! sera mejor que me vaya!

-Detente!- puso su mano en alto- ¿Me vas a decir a que has venido?...llegas asi y ahora te vas?. Nunca cambiaras James, siempre huyes!

-Yo…. Yo quería verte, no volviste a llamarme y….vengo aquí y estas con un hombre en tu casa, los celos me están matando por dios Elisa!, sé que no tengo derecho a sentirlos… pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Le dije a Niels que me guardara el secreto, pero veo que no puedo confiar en nadie, pero ya me las pagara!

-Por favor no te enojes con él, en todo caso yo que soy el culpable de todo, le pedí que me ayudara y sé que fue en contra de lo que te había prometido….y entonces ….. El desea que tú y yo…

-Lo sé, pero aun así no debió- dijo en tono molesto

-Entonces te molesta mi presencia?- pronuncio suavemente mientras su acercamiento era intimidante- ¡Dime que me vaya y lo hare enseguida!. ¡Te juro que jamás volveré a molestarte!- un silencio doloroso e incómodo se hizo sentir. James aludió un sí a este y dando la vuelta.

-…No! no te entiendo James! vienes hasta aqui porque segun querias verme y cuando lo haces me pones a escoger! y me ofendes con tus dudas.

\- Perdoname amor... pero dime si me aceptas de nuevo en tu vida- se hizo un profundo silencio que ninguno de los dos rompia-Esta bien, entiendo,entonces me ire!

-¡No!- lentamente se acercó depositando un beso en la mejilla del hombre al tiempo que tocaba su rostro- no quiero que te vayas James- susurraba mientras besaba sus labios-Yo te amo!

…Su sonrisa se hizo notoria- ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Dímelo otra vez!

-Te lo juro mi amor…. Te lo digo de verdad….quiero estar contigo siempre, en tu vida, pero…quiere decir que si decia que no, te marcharias asi nada mas, sin hacer nada.

-Aunque me hubieses corrido yo vendría una y otra vez, hasta recuperarte. Porque no puedo arrancarte de mí Elisa, soporte todos estos meses sin ti, con la esperanza de que volvieras a mi….te lo juro mil veces- la soltó de su agarre y chocaron sus miradas, la tomo de la cintura y la beso nuevamente con toda la pasión contenida por mucho tiempo- ¡no sabes cuantas veces te soñé de nuevo así!, pero no quiero que esto sea solo un sueño, tengo miedo de despertar y no verte junto a mí como antes- pronunciaba en susurro y su frente en la de ella.

-No estas soñando James. Quiero que me ames para siempre. Yo te prometo- dijo mirándole fijamente- que te amare de igual manera.

-Me encanta esa idea señora Cheshire!, porque yo tampoco la dejare jamás y te prometo que tambien pondre de mi parte en darte atencion.

-No te culpo por eso James, me diste todo y yo no supe respetarte. Aunque asi fuese, yo debi hablarte sinceramente, pero busque lo mas facil segun yo, pero ahora ante todo te juro fidelidad-busco los labios de la mujer y la beso apasionadamente al tiempo que las caricias se hacían más demandantes, pasaba sus manos varoniles por la espalda de la joven hasta posarlas en su derrier el que quiera degustar a mas no poder. Llegaron a la habitación y la deposito en la cama colocándose encima del cuerpo de ella aun con sus ropas.-No quiero hacer lo que tú no quieres aunque te confieso que me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor.- ella lo escuchaba en silencio y solo se dejaba lleva - me muero de ganas de hacerte mia una y otra vez!

-James!- su mirada traspaso la brillantez en los ojos de su Esposo- solo hazlo!... Quiero sentirme amada de nuevo!. No quiero pensar si es hoy o mañana, solo quiero que me lleves ames y me lleves hasta al universo. La sonrisa de James se extendió hasta sus ojos y un latido fuerte en su corazón sintió lleno de emoción de saber que ella lo amaba, si, ella lo amaba y el, la perdonaba. La levanto y poco a poco se fueron despojando de todo hasta quedar totalmente desnudos, James siempre había amado el cuerpo de Elisa y se sentía dichoso de tener una mujer como ella, pero no solo era su cuerpo, sino también amo a la mujer que conoció durante el dolor que ella atravesaba. Una mujer que sufría por la pérdida de un ser que llevaba en su vientre y que por cosas del destino dejo de existir, James era poco a demostrar afectos hacia cualquier persona y Elisa no era la excepcion. El nunca se atrevio a preguntarle por su vida pasada, nunca supo quien era el padre del hijo que perdio en aquel accidente, para él, lo importante era el presente por eso trataba de que fuera atendida como una Reina y le daba cuanto capricho quisiera y Elisa poco a poco se había olvidado de todo, en leves momentos recordaba esos días, su frustacion salia a flote y un sentimientos de impotencia, rencor y odio llenaba sus sentidos y era James el que sufría sus desplantes y sus engaños. Ahora querian empezar de nuevo dejando el pasado en ese lugar, en el pasado.

-Eres hermosa mi amor!- su mirada brillante y oscura se reflejaba en la mirada de ella. Acaricio los labios de Elisa con sus labios y con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba sutilmente sus pezones los cuales se mantenían erguidos al tacto masculino, el, los pellizcaba a placer y mordia con suavidad uno y otro, haciéndola jadear en locura de placer. Mientras tanto las manos femeninas acariciaba la espalda ancha, dura y bien esculpida de su Esposo, arqueando su cuerpo para darle mayor acceso a las caricias que recibía, con sus piernas amarradas alrededor de la cintura del hombre a un paso de llegar al cielo

-Oh Dios!- sus embestidas pasaron de lentas a rápidas y de suaves a fuertes y continuas, la hacían saborear el cielo viajar sobre el firmamento y regresar de nuevo con una sincronía perfecta en cada movimiento.- ¡mi amor!, ¡mi amor! susurraba en su oído- Te amo James! Llévame hasta el cielo mi amor.

-Te amo! Te amo!- tomo una de las piernas de su Esposa y la elevo haciendo su embestida más profunda y fuerte, escalando de nuevo el cielo y el universo. Ambos se observaban al momento de llegar al clímax, explotando por el placer producido gritando sus nombres, con sus cuerpos perlados de sudor se acababan de regalar el placer normal entre marido y mujer.

-¡Has estado estupendo mi amor!- exclamaba exhausta

-Cómo te sientes?- pregunto apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su mujer.

-De maravilla! Me ha encantado! Ha sido algo indescriptible!. Te amo James, te amo mi amor y de nuevo…"perdóname", por no reconocer tu amor.

-Elisa!, perdóname tu, por haber reaccionado de la manera que lo hice antes y ahora, por mis celos… pero, ahora que piensas hacer? Es decir volverás conmigo a Nueva York?. Debo decirte que no me iré sin ti.

-Yo te comprendo James y, cualquier hombre reaccionado como lo hiciste!

-Me moria de celos! de solo imaginar que...

-Basta por favor James! olvidalo! si me has perdonado, tambien debes olvidarlo tal como yo lo he hecho.

-Tienes razon! y, entonces? no me has contestado! que piensas hacer? te iras conmigo?

…-Amor, James, tengo aquí mi trabajo y me va excelente!, no quisiera perderlo! No tanto por dinero, sino porque me encanta lo que hago. Me gusta viajar y ahora que es por trabajo me hace sentir bien, yo…... ¡Oye y si yo no me quiero ir que harás?

-Puedo radicarme aquí en Boston. Eso no tiene ningún problema!. Vendo la casa de Nueva York y compramos una aquí. Que te parece?

-No sé, siento que sería egoísta de mi parte, porque tienes la mayor parte de tus negocios en Nueva York y no….

-Pero eso que importa, puedo contratar a alguien de confianza y caso resuelto, eso es de lo menos Elisa, si es verdad que yo estaba al 100% en ello, pero no quiere decir que no pueda desligarme un tiempo. Además aquí puedo poner unas oficinas y todo sigue igual, pero quiero que sigas haciendo lo que te gusta, quiero que te sientas bien y que seas feliz, eres lo más importante en mi vida y no es un sacrificio, lo hago porque te amo, eso quiero que lo entiendas. También – dijo con una sonrisa- en tus viajes, yo quiero estar allí contigo acompañándote.

-James, pero si los viajes no son continuos, las veces que he ido es porque las personas se les ha dificultado la venida a Estados unidos, mi trabajo es todo el tiempo en la oficina.

-Pues está perfecto! Entonces? Me quedo aquí y todo dicho ya. Compro la casa, establezco las oficinas y nos quedamos acá en Boston mi amor.¡ No me digas que no por favor!

-Gracias James- dijo abrazando a su Esposo- no sé cómo pude ser tan mala contigo! eres un hombre tan bueno.

-No soy un hombre "tan bueno", solo soy un hombre enamorado que quiere vivir con la mujer que ama. Nada más. También…..quiero una familia- dijo bajando su mirada, no sabía si Elisa estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho.

-Una Familia?-pregunto con asombro- Un hijo James?

-Si!, no te gusta la idea? Per….

-Por supuesto que me encanta la idea James!, claro que me gustaria... quiero ser madre, un hijo nuestro sería maravilloso!.

Después de casi año y medio separados James y Elisa empezarían de nuevo.

-Mi amor? Candy! Cómo están?

-Terry!

-Pronto mañana por la mañana espero estar con ustedes?

-Nuestra hija está bien mi amor. Te extrañamos mucho, por favor cuídate! Mi angelito duerme!

-Yo también las extraño! No saben cuánto las extraño….Te amo Candy!.

-Terry, yo también mi amor!- fue imposible sacar un "te amo audible", una fría y suave brisa recorrió su cuerpo sintiendo cierta inquietud.

-Hasta luego Candy! Un abrazo y un beso a mi hija.

Sus ojos se posaban en la figura del niño rubio y ojos azules

-No cabe duda que es idéntico a su padre!- exclamo Deborah al ver a su hijo dar sus primeros pasos en el jardín de su Residencia. Ella Jamás en su vida se imaginó que su vida volvería a tener un giro de 360 grados y conocer un hombre tan hermoso en todos los sentidos como lo era Albert noble, amoroso y dedicado a su familia. Indiscutiblemente su contraparte perfecta, el hombre que toda mujer querría en su vida.

-¿Cómo están mis amores?

-Hola Albert!...mira a tu hijo! es todo un bello hombrecito, no te parece el niño más hermoso del mundo?

-No es porque sea mi hijo, pero si, tienes razón es el niño más precioso- ambos sonrieron de felicidad al ver a su retoño que se había quedado dormido cansado por jugar. Una vez en el interior Deborah llevo al niño hasta su habitación.

Ella respondió con un beso lleno de ternura a su Esposo. Amaba a ese hombre tanto como a su vida. Enredo sus dedos alrededor de la nuca del Rubio ese lugar que le demandaba corrientes eléctrica a todo su ser. Sus cuerpos demandaban más que simples roces y caricias. Sujeto suavemente y con pasión las caderas de su Esposa para unirse a ella quien temblaba de deseo hasta volverse un solo cuerpo. Ella, mientras recorría con sus manos la ancha espalda del hombre y sus uñas las clavaba en su carne, el, depositaba sus embestidas fuertes y seguras al tiempo que le prodigaba frases que le hacían subir su excitación. Se quedaba allí esperando sus fuertes estocados, contundentes y llenos de pasión. Sintió tanta necesidad de fundirse en ella, de verter en ella todo el néctar de su cuerpo, lo consiguió hasta que yacieron cansados y exhaustos.

La mañana siguiente se vislumbraba un brillo en el cielo despejado. Terry había cumplido su palabra y temprano arribo a su hogar con las ganas intensas de ver a su preciosa Candy y a su pequeña princesita.

-Mi amor, estoy aquí! he vuelto Candy!

-Terry!, Terry- corrió a sus brazos y en los de ella llevaba consigo a la niña, el, deposito muchos besos en el rostro de su mujer mientras que también pedía cargar a su hija - ¡Estás aquí mi amor!… ¡no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste!

-ustedes también, me hicieron muchísima falta, pero ahora sí, este es mi último viaje!. ¡Te lo prometo mi amor!. Y mi niña como esta?-pregunto con ella en brazos

-Papi, Papi-brincaba en sus brazos feliz de ver a su padre

-... ¡Mira como se ha alegrado de verte! ¡No ha parado de preguntar por ti!

-Es verdad mi amor?- la niña sonrió y lo abrazo con ternura ubicando su cabecita en el hueco de la garganta del hombre

-Terry! te preparare un baño tibio para que te relajes y luego bajamos a comer.

-Me parece buena idea, pero no quiero separarme de mi hija!

-No lo harás!, solo iré a cambiarla para que almorcemos y la tendrás toda para ti.

Se dispuso a hacer lo que su Esposa le indicaba, se dio un delicioso baño preparado por ella y al salir se sentía tan bien, se vistió casualmente y simplemente se veía deslumbrante con su cabello corto y un mechón que caía en sus hermosos ojos tan azules como el mismo mar. Ella al verlo bajar las escaleras quedo boquiabierta, su Esposo Terence Granchester era tan guapo que dolía verlo y no desearlo.

-Cierra esa boca Candy o te tragaras una mosquito!  
-Terry!, no seas grosero! Y no tengo la boca abierta es solo que…..

-Está bien preciosa, ¡no te enojes!- susurro en su oído provocándole escalofríos- Sé que soy irresistible, pero ya sabes que soy solo tuyo.

En ese instante fueron interrumpidos por Nina quien se disponía a servir el almuerzo uno especial debido a la llegada de su marido. Terry tenía en brazos a la pequeña Candice quien con sus manitas pedía su comida.

-Señorita, un poco de calma!, si?- le hablo su padre

Al terminar con la comida los tres salieron al jardín, la niña corría tras una mariposa que se había posado en el Rosedal

-Espera Candice! No corras!- su padre salía tras ella, pues la niña no media sus pasos y podía lastimarse

-Amor! Si siempre corres tras ella procurando no se lastime, entonces no sabrá lo que es una caída y que no debe hacerlo. Obviamente tampoco quiero que se haga daño, ¡no me mires de esa manera que bien sabes que adoro a mi hija!, pero hay que dejarla crecer y esta es una de las maneras. Además debes reconocer que es una niña y los niños suelen hacer estas cosas.

-¡No soportaría que le pasara algo malo Candy! creo que….me moriría

-¡No digas tonterías Terry!, nuestra hija siempre estará bien!.- dijo abrazando a su marido. Al caer la tarde entraron a la Residencia, el clima se habia posado un poco frio y podia hacerle daño a la niña. Después del viaje largo y cansado el castaño quería descansar así pues también la pequeña Candice se había dormido. Los Granchester se adentraron a su habitación y como es de saber también reclamaría antes de dormir el cuerpo de su mujer.

-Ven acá preciosa que no te me vas a escapar!- exclamo tomándola de la cintura y arrinconándola a la pared.- puede que este cansado, pero puedo con todo.

-Y quien te ha dicho que estoy huyendo?, sé que quieres estar conmigo- decia mientras acariciaba el pecho desnudo de su Esposo- de sobra sé también que no puedes estar sin mí- dijo con cinismo devolviéndole su sarcasmo acostumbrado- además que me deseas tanto como yo a ti- puntualizo.

-¡Oye señora Granchester!, pero sí que has aprendido mucho, eh?

-Claro!, tengo al mejor maestro en sarcasmo, prepotencia, arrogancia y cinismo.

-¡Oh!, ¿todo eso soy yo?

-No, pero hasta ahora solo diré esos cuantos adjetivos señor gruñón- sus palabras fueron silenciadas al posar sus labios en los de la mujer en una suave caricia mojada dejando entre los labios del hombre su labio inferior haciendo el beso más profundo y apasionado quitándoles respiración y tomando de esta para continuar. Separo un poco sus labios y ella exclamo- ¡Te he extrañado tanto amor! Fundieron sus miradas azul y verde cuyos destellos en la noche lanzaban chispas de deseo y pasión contenida por muchos días.

-Y yo? No te imaginas cuanta falta me hiciste!. El dia de mi regreso no sabes cuánto lo anhele para tenerte en mis brazos asi.

Cada palabra emitida sus manos trabajaban con parsimonia tratando de extender el momento y obsequiarse momentos llenos de la más íntima entrega

-Terry!

-No sabes cuánto te deseo!

-Quiero sentir tus caricias sobre mi piel!... Hazme vibrar otra vez!

Mientras tanto Niels y Vanessa no tenían hijos aun habían acordado dejar pasar algunos años disfrutar de su matrimonio, viajar y luego pensar en descendencia. Tenían más de un año que Vivian en Chicago atendiendo las sucursales bancarias de su Tío y socio. Así que esto le daba mayor tiempo a Albert de atender las de Nueva York junto con la compañía de cine.

-Buenos días!

-Buenos días, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Supe que Terence ha regresado de su viaje, así que he venido a buscarle, puedes decirle que lo busco- la recepcionista le lanzo una mirada de desprecio- ay, esta bien...por favor.

-Y para qué? Tú eres una fuente de problemas y no creo que el Señor te emplee de nuevo. Tuviste la oportunidad y la desperdiciaste por tus caprichos calenturientos.

-¡Cállate!, tú no eres nadie para enjuiciar mi actitud!. Hago con mi vida lo que me plazca y no permito que nadie se meta.

-Pues con esa actitud menos querida Susanna. Ya sabes que el señor Granchester mínimo te tira a patadas de aquí.

-¡Maldita!...que sabes tu de mi?

-Que está sucediendo aquí Diana?, Susana? Creí que las cosas habían quedado claras antes de irme. Por favor no te humilles más, no puedo confiar en ti cuando no te sabes comportar y darte tu lugar y darme el mío como el Jefe.

-Te prometo que no te traeré problemas, pero es que….. No he podido conseguir algo digno. Me esta yendo mal Terry y el dinero se me acaba rapidamente.

-Y qué quieres que yo haga? Que te emplee de nuevo en la Empresa?...no creo, no puedo confiar en ti.- menciono con tono aspero y cortante- No quiero meterme en problemas.

-Te juro... por favor hazme firmar un documento donde me comprometa. Te aseguro que no te molestare, por favor.

-No lo sé! Te sere sincero...tu no me inspiras confianza y a decir verdad ...no quiero problemas con Candy.

-Al menos consideralo! por favor!

-No puedo prometerte nada y disculpa debo irme- el castaño se retiro dejando una Susanna impavida,pero no desistiria de su objetivo.

continuara...

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios.

nota:mil perdone por la tardanza.


	11. Chapter 11

Sus ojos de color miel se fijaron en el cuerpo de su Esposo que aun yacía dormido en su Cama. Elisa y James se encontraban en Nueva York, era fin de semana y harían arreglos de una vez por todas para trasladarse a Boston. Después de su reconciliación James se había quedado con ella tras una semana y desde esa ciudad dirigía sus negocios, sin embargo era necesario finiquitar algunas cosas para quedarse definitivamente. Elisa de despidió de su hermano, pero estaba feliz por saber que ella se encontraba de nuevo con James, seguro además, que la cuidaría.

-Sé que te voy a extrañar mucho hermanita, pero estoy seguro que de ahora en adelante serás feliz verdaderamente! no pierdas contacto por favor! Quiero saber siempre de ti y quizás me des la noticia de algún dia que seré tío.

-Cuidado y te adelantas tu primero Niels! A propósito como esta Vanessa.

-Muy bien, pero eso de pensar en tener hijos aun no lo tenemos previsto. Hemos llegado en común acuerdo en que vamos a esperar. No sé si entre uno o dos años. Por lo pronto queremos disfrutar de nuestra compañía, viajar y luego quizás lo pensemos.

-Me parece buena idea! Mira! Yo me lleve muchos años y ahora estoy planeando tener familia, creo que ya es el momento después de casi 8 años de matrimonio. Además James y yo lo deseamos.

En el rostro masculino se dibujó la curiosidad de nuevo. Aquella pregunta Elisa evadía- Hermanita….perdóname que insista de nuevo, pero ¿Quién era el padre de tu hijo?- su mirada se anclo en los ojos de la mujer.

-¿De qué sirve que te enteres Niels? No tiene caso!, para qué? eso ya es pasado!. No quiero remover cosas que no tienen sentido!.- Las palabras sofocantes de Elisa le hacían persistir, pero la pelirroja solo quería olvidar.

-Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente, sé que no sirve de nada, pero también tú, debes entender que eso lo dejes exteriorizar y aprender a hablar de eso sin dolor….

-Yo estoy bien hermano!. - exclamo tajantemente -¡Ahora soy muy feliz!, te lo puedo asegurar. Si te digo que no tiene caso traer a colación todo eso es porque esa persona nunca supo que yo estaba embarazada y obviamente ahora, ¿para que recordar?

-Por qué nunca le informaste de tu embarazo?, ese hombre tenía el derecho de saberlo y la obligación de hacerse cargo.

-Quizás tengas razón en todo lo que dices, pero cuando tuve mis sospechas fui a ver un médico que me lo constatara y, yo….estaba dispuesta a decírselo, pero….sucedió lo del accidente y el resto tú lo sabes Niels. Aunque a veces me pregunto si fue lo mejor…..

-Por qué dices eso?

-Porque el padre de ese niño no me amaba en lo absoluto! y….pienso que talvez las cosas suceden por algo.

-Pero de haber sabido que estabas embarazada, no creo que se comportara como un desalmado como para no velar por su sangre… ¿con qué tipo de hombre te metiste Elisa?

-No, no es un desalmado, no es una mala persona. En verdad le hice mucho daño, pero no….

-Dime de una vez ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso lo conozco que temes que haga algo?...te prometo que no pasara nada, pero dímelo.- la pelirroja no se atrevía a mencionar el nombre- El moreno cansado de insistir y de acabársele la paciencia - Esta bien! No hables, no me digas nada.

-¡Anthony!- soltó de una vez. Su nombre es Anthony.

-¿Anthony?...¿Quién demonios era Anthony?

-Yo…. – tomo un respiro y continuo- Conocí a Anthony en la universidad cuando tenía 18 años y me enamore perdidamente de ese muchacho. Éramos muy jóvenes y yo me deslumbre por ese hombre….pero... pero yo le resultaba indiferente, no se fijaba en mí y me dolía su actitud.

-Pero, como es que te embarazo?, no entiendo!

-El, el….era el novio de una compañera de universidad y yo, me metí en esa relación hasta destruirla.

Niels no podía creer lo que su hermana le contaba, pero no iba a juzgarla, eso no le tocaría hacerlo a él.- Ahora entiendo!

-Compréndeme que yo no podía decirte nada. Ahora ya conoces el tipo de hermana que tienes, que llego a destruir una relación de años y estaba a punto de casarse cuando con artimañas conseguí que se separara de su novia. Niels, no soy una buena mujer, no he sido una buena persona, pero me he propuesto cambiar, porque no quiero cargar con amarguras en mi corazón.-Quiero que esto siga siendo un secreto, porque de nada sirve que se sepa que yo estuve embarazada de Anthony y, debo confesarte además que esa novia que tenía era….Candy, la esposa de Terence Granchester.

-Candy?...Candy era la novia de Anthony?- pregunto el moreno muy sorprendido- el mundo es tan pequeño!

-Sí y yo los separe- dijo un tanto avergonzada ante su hermano- fui muy mala Niels y me arrepiento de todo y ahora solo quiero ser feliz con James...yo hable con Candy y ahora estoy en paz conmigo misma.

-Quien lo diría Elisa, sí que has cambiado y muchísimo, pero me alegra tanto.

-No lo digas Niels!, Tu y James que han sido los que en verdad me han querido han sido mi soporte y me han ayudado a ver las cosas diferentes.

El ruido del auto se escuchó, James llegaba por Elisa quien salió a lo inmediato para recibir a su marido que había resuelto y tenía listo todo para regresar a Boston y empezar de nuevo en esa ciudad. En una semana regresaría de nuevo para finiquitar unos últimos asuntos.

-Adiós Elisa, James por favor cuida de mi hermana! Nunca dudé del tipo de hombre que eres, por eso insistí mucho en su reencuentro y, espero que sean muy felices. Sé que la amas sinceramente y ahora también sé que estás dispuesto a todo por ella.

El avión hacia su aterrizaje en Portugal. Las suaves luces de un atardecer se podían apreciar en el horizonte. Tenía prevista realizar sus últimas reuniones con el complejo cinematográfico de ese lugar. Se estableció en el hotel que anteriormente había reservado. Terence al conocer más de cinematografía se encargaba de lleno de esta Empresa. Albert Ardlay se encargaba de lleno de los Bancos y Terry de esos menesteres, pero siempre había acuerdos consensuados en la toma de decisiones. Terry lamentaba mucho el haberle prometido a Candy no volver a viajar, pero ahora era indispensable su llegada a Portugal y luego debía volver a Italia, en donde hacía un mes había estado recientemente, pero al recordar Roma una extraña sensación venía a su mente, Terry viajaba por cuarta vez a Roma a La Compañía Cinecittà, cuyo arribo fue tres días después de finiquitar en Portugal.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y lo único que quería era regresar con su Familia. Después de haberse reunido de nueva cuenta, deseaba descansar en el hotel, estaba tan cansado. Un viaje tras otro a cualquiera. Dejo libre un suspiro y se adentró a la ducha para relajarse descansar un poco y acicalarse para una nueva junta que tenía como punto y hora de reunión el salón del hotel a las 2 de la tarde. Definitivamente debía buscar a alguien a quien delegar ciertas funciones. Conocer el ajetreo continuo al que el joven empresario se sometía a diario.

-Ha sido imposible Mary!, Terence me negó el acceso a la compañía. Esa mujer no quiso estoy seguro de eso.

-Lo supe Susanna, aunque estuvimos muy ocupados con el nuevo rodaje, me di cuenta que llegaste a hablar con el jefe, pero también supe que no te prometió nada, así que, ahora debes aceptarlo de una vez, allí no volverás. El no confía en ti!

-Como supiste todo eso? ¿Quién te dijo que estuve allí? ah, seguramente fue la chismosa de Karen. Como la odio por ocupar mi lugar!

-No importa quién me lo dijo, además todos en el foro te vieron, así que no eches la culpa a nadie.

-Hola guapo! Como estas? Por qué estás tan distraído?- pregunto la mujer que durante varios minutos observaba cada movimiento del castaño.

Respondió impávido regresando de sus pensamientos y su molestia fue evidente- ¿Que quieres ahora Laya?

-Sabía que pronto regresarías!- exclamo con cinismo

-Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar y la molestia más evidente mientras tomaba de su copa el líquido ámbar. Se encontraban en medio de una recepción en el salón de Cinecittà - pensé que la última vez había sido muy claro, yo…..-fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo la mujer tomando de una de las charolas una copa rebosante de la bebida que se impregnaba en sus sentidos- pero también recuerdo muchas cosas más-El castaño le observo fijamente y un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser- Ahora dices que no recuerdas, pero sí que lo disfrutaste de maravilla. No me vengas con que no hubo nada.

-No sé de qué hablas y la verdad no me interesa escucharte. Déjame en paz de una vez! Todo lo que dices es mentira.

-Acaso tienes miedo que tu mujercita se entere que tú y yo….?

-Cállate! Entre nosotros no pasó nada, ¿lo entiendes?. ¡Eso nunca sucedió!. Son inventos tuyos!.

-Ah, si claro! ahora resulta que son invenciones mías. Yo que tú, no estaría muy seguro- sonrió descaradamente rebalsando la paciencia de Terry.

-Que es lo que quieres de mí?

-Es sencillo Terence…que dejes a tu Esposa y regreses a mí!, nada más!...ser amantes!

-Tú, tú estás loca! Yo…. yo no….no, no…esto es una locura. Mi amante tú? Definitivamente has perdido la razón!

-Yo que tú lo pensaba mejor, no vaya a ser que tu queridísima esposa vea algunas cosas que no le gustaran para nada.

-NO ME AMENACES!- tomo a la mujer de los hombros al tiempo que la sacudía bruscamente-

-Me lastimas! Suéltame! – La mujer se soltó de su agarre- No me tientes Terence!, no seré un juego para ti, no permitiré que te burles de mi….

-Yo nunca me he burlado de ti!. Cuando te acercaste a mi porque según tú, necesitabas compañía de alguien que te escuchara, siempre te hable con la verdad, amo a mi esposa y no necesito tener amantes. ¡Yo nunca te seduje ni nada por el estilo!...Tu estas mal!

-Mira!- Laya saco su teléfono en el que se podía ver la imagen de ellos envueltos en sábana en una cama de hotel- ¡salimos muy bien aquí! verdad?.

-Qué es esto?- pregunto quitándole el aparato para apreciar la imagen y con un nudo en la garganta , una impotencia clara de todos sus sentidos. Las fotografías eran una fuerte evidencia, claramente se mostraban de una manera muy comprometedora-¿Cuándo tomaste esa imagen?

-Eso no importa querido...¿Creíste que te irías así sin más?.

-Maldición! Por qué me haces esto Laya?- pregunto furioso y agitado. Su frente se perló de sudor- ¡No eres más que una...!

-No me ofendas Terry!...Bien que lo disfrutaste, ahora dice que no lo recuerdas- la tomo bruscamente del brazo y se la llevo a la terraza- suéltame que me estas lastimando...¡Grosero! ¡Salvaje!

-NO PUEDO SER AMABLE CON UNA MUJER COMO TU... ERES UNA TRAMPOSA!-ES UNA FARSA...Respiro hondamente tratando de comprender lo que pasaba... ¿Por qué esperaste todo este tiempo? Que es lo que pretendes ahora? Si no hubiera regresado que habrías hecho? No creo en tu amor repentino por mí Laya, además te lo dije antes y te lo repito. Yo tengo Familia y amo a mi Esposa. Así que, ¡déjame en paz!

-Te seguiría hasta América! Tu volverás conmigo ya lo veras! Esta es una prueba evidente que no puedes negar. Mira. Estamos abrazados y exhaustos después de haber hecho el amor.

-Has enloquecido completamente. Tuve que estar demasiado ebrio para cometer semejante estupidez!...yo...no pude haberme acostado contigo...no.

La mujer se retiró dejando a Terry sumamente confundido. Ella era la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos de Roma dueño de las compañías de la competencia y la había conocido tres años atrás en una de las recepciones a las que había asistido como uno de los empresarios más exitoso. Se habían visto un par de veces y actualmente un par de veces más, pero para Terry Laya no era nadie a la que pudiera tomarle algo de atención, aunque su belleza era única entre rasgos árabe y francés que despuntaban en una mujer bastante atractiva. Se había acercado un mes atrás a él, buscando compañía, con el argumento que acababa de terminar un matrimonio tormentoso con D'angelo Conté, y ahora la mujer se ha empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible. Terry no comprendía su actitud, cuando entre ellos nunca se formó ninguna atracción ni ningún vinculo de ningún tipo y eso era ya demasiado raro para él. Un estremecimiento se apodero de todo su cuerpo cuando recordó la Imagen que le mostro la Francesa. Si eso era verdad sentía mucho el haberle fallado a Candy y no entendía como pudo haber caído en las redes de Laya François, No recordaba en si ese momento, pero la imagen demostraba todo lo contrario.

Días después la culpa lo acechaba y lo atormentaba. Recordaba a Laya su y tono amenazante de mostrar esa imagen si el, no regresaba a ella.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Terry? hace tiempo que te noto distraído amor…necesito que me digas que es lo que tienes, que te pasa?- el castaño no contestaba y a Candy se le estaba agotando la paciencia-¿Terry me escuchas?- Pregunto de nuevo y es que el muchacho se perdía en sus pensamientos por largos momentos, se alejaba por un sentimiento de culpa que lo consumía.

-No…no pasa nada Candy, yo….solo estoy muy cansado y,... por favor discúlpame... por no prestarte atención.- se retiró a la habitación tomando las escaleras rápidamente sin decir absolutamente nada. Candy se quedó allí inmutable viéndolo alejarse lentamente y a su cabeza venia un vórtice de preguntas, los ¿por qué? no se hicieron esperar y amartillaban su cabeza. ¿Qué sucedió en su viaje que cambio a su marido? No era el cansancio, no….Candy no era tonta y sentía que algo estaba pendiendo de un hilo… pero ¿qué hacer cuando él había cerrado toda posibilidad de entablar una conversación? ¿Esperar O seguir insistiendo? Habían pasado tres días desde que regreso de su viaje y su actitud estaba levantando sospechas en su mujer a quien no le dio tiempo siquiera de nada. En la habitación se dio un baño y luego se metió a la cama, tomo el control y empezó a buscar alguna película que le hiciera distraerse, no quería pensar en Laya. No sabe por qué de repente recordó el incidente con la hermana de Conte años atrás, Fiorella a quien nunca llego a conocer pero que D'angelo insistía en involucrarlo en una relación amorosa con la joven. Sin embargo D'angelo nunca le pudo probar nada y ahora la esposa de este? que estaba pasando aquí?

-Maldición!- dijo por lo bajo, sintiendo haber cometido el error más grande de toda su vida- por qué? Por qué?- golpeaba el mueble con furia y a su vez se contestó- ¡Claro que lo sabes Terry, por tus malditas hormonas calenturientas.-No es verdad!... si así fuera si yo sintiera que así fue...lo admitiría.- susurro en su interior. Ella se acercó a la puerta y tuvo en su mano el pomo, preguntándose una y otra vez si debía o no entrar, encararlo o dejarlo, pero su inquietud fue más fuerte, algo que caracterizaba a Candy era su impetuosidad para actuar y tratándose de su marido mucho peor aún. Dio vuelta a la manija y se adentró a la habitación que estaba a oscuras, camino lentamente conforme su vista se acostumbraba y pudo verlo tendido en la cama. ¡Dormido!. Su corazón dio un vuelco, no la espero como todas las noches lo hacia y desde su llegada del exterior era una noche más que sucedía..

-Terry!, Terry- extendió su mano, quería tocarlo, pero se contuvo de hacerlo- ¿Que nos está pasando mi amor?...por qué actúas de esta manera!...que pasa? Por qué te alejas de mí, porque me alejas de tu vida?- susurraba preguntas en su alma la cual se sentía fracturada en esos instantes. Se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó a su lado, pero el, estaba de espaldas...¿fingía dormir?. Hecho de nuevo un vistazo a su lado y seguía durmiendo. Le dio la espalda y un huracán de pensamientos la agoto hasta quedarse dormida, mientras tanto Terence había sentido su llegada y todo cuanto realizo en el cuarto lo supo, sin embargo el, fingía. Lamentaba mucho el ocasionarle dolor a su Esposa, lamentaba mucho ser un cobarde cuando la amaba con toda su ser.

Una semana exactamente paso y las sospechas de Candy crecían. No quería pensar en que fuera posible, ¿Que había cambiado?,….que le hace dudar ahora? -"Terry, ¡eso no puede ser posible!"- susurro amargamente- ¿por qué tu indiferencia?, tu distanciamiento- muchas cosas se estaban perdiendo. El por su parte entendía que su comportamiento sembraba dudas, y sin embargo no podía contra ese sentimiento de culpa, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarla y besarla como antes lo hacía, hacerle el amor con toda esa pasión que solo ella despertaba en sus sentidos, pero siempre venía a su mente que al hacerlo era como burlarse de lo que significaba en su vida. Le habría gustado contarle lo que sucedió entre esa mujer y el, pedirle perdón, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no encontraba la forma y lo único que hacía era ponerse más en evidencia. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder después, si Laya cumpliría su amenaza de enviar esa imagen por algún medio, en ese momento pensó que debía tomar una decisión.

El alba apenas se asomaba cuando dejo la casa para dirigirse al consorcio bancario. Necesitaba desahogar sus preocupaciones y busco a su amigo quien se encontraba en esos momentos en su despacho revisando documentación.

-Hola Albert, puedo hablar contigo un momento, si no estás muy ocupado claro. No quiero importunarte amigo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Terry? le pregunto el Rubio al ver al joven impaciente y con cara de desconcierto.- por supuesto, siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos, para mi hermano. Vamos pasa hombre... como va todo? como esta Candy y la niña?

-Muy bien, gracias a Dios que ellas están muy bien

-Pero no te veo tan feliz, Terry...que te pasa?

-No sé cómo empezar!- se quedó estático en el umbral viendo fijamente a su amigo.- necesito de tu consejo hermano.

-Bueno, te recomiendo lo hagas desde el inicio.-Acoto Albert y el castaño seguía sin inmutarse- pero siéntate que me estas poniendo nervioso!.

-Albert….estoy en serios problemas y no sé qué hacer…callar, hablar…. No, no lo sé...no quiero perderlas!, no podría vivir sin ellas.

-¡Cálmate por Dios Terry! De que estas hablando?-pregunto preocupado- Vamos que no te entiendo!

Termino confesándole el problema y el no saber qué hacer en esa situación.

-Sí que estas en un aprieto Terry..., yo confió en ti y sé que nunca desearías hacerle daño a Candy porque no se lo merece!, pero la imagen que te mostro? como lo hizo.

-No... No entiendo nada!. Yo sé que tome, pero no puedo justificar mi estado de embriaguez sobre mis errores Albert, no es de hombres.

Candy se sentía más confusa cada dia que pasaba. Cuando al despertar, su Esposo no estaba como de costumbre a su lado, ¿por qué salía muy temprano de casa, si había dicho y prometido que estaría más tiempo con ellas? ¿Sera que Terry estaba olvidando sus promesas?. El caso es que Terry se distanciaba más y ella tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero acostumbrada a enfrentar la vida sola, respaldaba su dolor en eso. Volvió a salir para tranquilizarse un poco después de pensar mucho la situación. Su pequeña hija estaba contenta porque su madre le había permitido jugar un rato en aquellos juegos que le llamaban la atención, la niña estaba creciendo y Candy en todo momento estuvo a su lado. Al finalizar la tarde regresaron a casa y Candice Eli estaba muy cansada, Nina la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su recamara en tanto Candy preguntaba por su Esposo.

Abrió la puerta del despacho con decisión, fue adentrándose lentamente hasta llegar a Terry, quien no se movió al escuchar la puerta que se abría, ni cuando ella se acercaba. Estaba recostado en un sillón con la vista al techo.

-Terry…Terry!- Candy permanecía de pie esperando que el respondiera. Se debatía entre agarrarlo a bofetadas y preguntarle qué es lo que le pasaba. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera estúpida? Ella quería saber la verdad, se merecía saber la verdad.- Terry, me escuchas?- puso un mano en su hombre para regresarlo de sus pensamientos. Candy quería entrar en ellos y poder descubrir que es lo que ocupaba su mente.

-Oh, disculpa Candy, ¡estaba distraído!, disculpa preciosa.

-Terry, que te pasa?, por qué estas así?.

-Así como?...yo estoy bien. Te pido de nuevo disculpas… tengo que hacer algunas cosas…- se levantó del sillón y se sentó en la silla del escritorio según atender cosas de trabajo, pero Candy no le creía nada. La intuición femenina nunca falla- se dijo ella para sí misma. Cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación fue interceptado por Candy, se sentía cansada de volver a lo mismo.

-TÚ NO TE IRAS DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUES DE UNA VEZ QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?- sentencio- ESTOY ARTA DE QUE SIEMPRES ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA. SI TIENES QUE DECIRME ALGO, DILO YA Y NO SEAS COBARDE TERRY.

-No puedo hablar ahora. Tengo que...

-Dormir?...Ja ja ja ahora duermes demasiado. ¡Que ocultas!

-¡Estoy cansado!- dijo bajando la mirada- será luego Candy ahora no. Voy a descansar.

-NO!- grito- CREO QUE NO ENTENDISTE TERRY, DIJE QUE QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES AHORA MISMO EL POR QUÉ ME ESQUIVAS DE ESA MANERA TAN ESTUPIDA Y COBARDE CADA VEZ QUE TE HABLO. DESDE QUE REGRESASTE DE TU VIAJE ESTAS ASÍ….por favor Terry dime – dijo bajando el tono de su voz- ¿Que está pasando con nosotros?- Se evidenciaba su desesperación- Ya ni estamos juntos, ni siquiera me das un beso al irte, porque ni cuenta me doy la hora en que te vas. Dímelo de una vez, es que acaso, ¿tú ya no me amas?- un silencio doloroso se posiciono del momento, ver la actitud y el silencio de Terry no le dejaba dudas….¡Terry ya no la amaba!.- Esta bien!, no quieres hablar…entonces voy a hablar yo y hacerte las cosas más fáciles.- en ese momento el castaño levanto su rostro y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, mientras candy se ahogaba con estas en su garganta.-No te suplicare más, no pediré que me digas que sucede cuando te rehúsas a hacerlo. Juro que quise que habláramos para poder comprenderte, pero….está bien yo no puedo retenerte así que….

-No, no por favor no lo digas…no. Candy!.

-No? No que Terry? No te comprende, de verdad que no te entiendo!

-No quiero alejarme de ti, pero…no.-Pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

-Por Dios habla de una vez. Necesito saber ¿por qué?, si tienes a otra persona, aunque me duela te prometo que lo entenderé. No puedo obligarte a que estés conmigo si no lo deseas, Estamos en un siglo que esas cosas pasan y se olvidan, pero dímelo de frente, ten la valentía de decírmelo.

-Candy!...yo….yo no sé cómo decírtelo, han sido noches sin dormir, por temor, porque no me deja en paz la culpa, pero lo tengo que hacer antes que te enteres por otro lado...yo te- dio un fuerte suspiro-... no sé cómo sucedió, pero...

-Habla!

-Perdóname Candy!...estuve con otra mujer, pero te juro, te juro que no ha sido mi intención. Yo te amo a ti...esa mujer no ha significado nada...tu eres mi amor! créeme.

Candy sintió una estocada hundirse en lo más profundo de su corazón. Lo estaba haciéndose añicos, desintegrándose por completo en miles de fragmentos que se perdían con el viento. Se escuchó una bofetada tan fuerte que le hizo tambalear.

-No, no puede ser ,¿Cómo has podido Terry?- pregunto y su cuerpo estaba sin alma-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?.- Candy estallo furiosamente- no pensabas decírmelo nunca no es cierto? Casi te he obligado a que lo hicieras!. ¡Eres un falso Terry! Como pude perder mí tiempo contigo.

-No es así!, no me digas eso, tu y yo no hemos perdido el tiempo. Yo no quería lastimarte, te lo juro que no candy. Perdóname mi amor!

-Cállate! no quiero saber nada. No quiero escuchar tus mentiras. ¡No vale la pena que lo haga!

-Me siento culpable porque te amo y no sé cómo pudo pasar esto cuando es a ti a quien deseo con todo mi ser, tan solo de verte mi corazón palpita por ti. Buscaba la manera de decírtelo, pero no me atrevía, por temor a perderte Candy.

-La manera de hacerlo? de igual manera va a doler de la forma que lo dijeras, esto ya se rompió y no hay nada que logre recomponer todas las piezas. No entiendo como dices amarme y te acostaste con otra, te juro que no lo entiendo.

Terry se negó a seguir con esa conversación, quería reconfortarla y abrazarla, decirle que jamás ha dejado de amarla, pero Candy no lo dejaría…conocía el orgullo de su esposa y el dolor que le causaba su infidelidad. Sería difícil que ella lo perdone, como difícil seria que la deje de amar. Pero él no podía seguir callando, porque lo pasado le pesaba, porque ocultarlo para él, era indigno, aunque tenía la opción de callar, no lo hizo. Si después de eso Candy no quiere estar a su lado, lo comprendería y lo aceptaría aunque se le desgarre el alma.

-Candy, no sé cómo paso, yo te juro que ni siquiera lo….

-Basta Terry! basta, ya no quiero escucharte!, por favor desaparece de mi vista. ¡No quiero verte!

Terry sintió miedo de preguntar y que hubiera un "si" como respuesta- ¿Candy quieres que me vaya?- Ella sintió un escalofrío que atravesó su adolorido corazón. En ese instante todo fue borroso y una oscura nube se estaciono en sus sentidos. Se había desmayado... Semanas atrás candy había sentido malestares en su estómago, pero no le daba tanta importancia, porque se imaginaba lo que podía estarle sucediendo. Esperaba darle la noticia a su Esposo una vez que lo confirmara, pero ahora la situación nada agradable para ambos.

-Señor le felicito!.- Terry se sorprendió por las palabras del galeno- su Esposa está embarazada!

-Embarazada?- sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo su tristeza los empaño al recordar que a partir de ese momento no sabía que rumbo tomarían las cosas. De lo que si estaba seguro es que de sus hijos, no se iba a separar nunca.-Doctor, ella como se encuentra? Que cuidados especiales necesita? está bien?

-Bien, su Esposa se encuentra en perfectas condiciones aun es joven y muy fuerte, pero me gustaría que visitara a un médico para que le lleve sus chequeos constantes. Esto lo hable con ella, pero necesito de usted para que se efectúe. Necesita reposo, vitaminas en fin ya está casi en su tercer mes.

-Tres meses?- pregunto sorprendido y emocionado a la vez.

-Sí y por favor tome en cuenta en lo que respecta a un médico. Es necesario que la revisen para sus frecuentes revisiones.

-Muchas gracias Doctor- dijo extendiendo sus honorarios médicos

Se encamino a su despacho mientras Candy reposaba. Sus sentimientos encontrados, Feliz estaba de saber que ella, el amor de su vida le daría otro hijo y muy triste por no saber qué rumbo tomaría de ahora en adelante su matrimonio. Sentado en el sillón, escondió su rostro en sus manos y de nuevo pensó en que era preferible haber callado lo de Laya, y de nuevo se respondió que fue lo mejor que debía ser sincero con ella, porque la amaba!. – No me separare de mis hijos! , No, eso no puedo hacerlo, ni aunque Candy me lo pida... su desprecio me parte el alma, pero si me separo de mis hijos me moriría!.

Horas más tarde despertó somnolienta debido al medicamento proporcionado por el médico, eran las 10 de la noche. Al despertar se sentía confundida e Identifico que estaba en la recamara matrimonial. Le dolía la cabeza y busco con su mirada algo que le hiciera saber lo que había sucedido. Lo último que recordó fue su desmayo y lo demás que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran sin dejar salir una sola lágrima. Terry se encontraba allí, a su lado en la habitación, pero ella no lo había visto. Se quedó velando su sueño y mientras dormía observo por largo rato lo bella que se miraba con sus cabellos enredados que caían en cascadas sobre la almohada. Verdaderamente Candy tenía un rostro bonito.

\- ¡Candy!…. cómo te sientes?- Ella reconoció su voz y levanto su mirada, pero no le respondió- entiendo si no quieres hablarme.

-Estoy bien!- gracias, pero no es necesario que estés aquí. No me estoy muriendo!

-¡Sé que estas embarazada! y sabes que me alegra muchísimo la llegada de otro hijo.

-Tres meses- clavo su mirada en un punto fijo en el vacío y sus manos las llevo a su pequeño abultado vientre- si….me lo dijo el doctor antes de quedarme dormida.

-Debemos ir a la clínica para tus chequeos. Tienes que hacerlo!

-¡Por supuesto que lo hare!, no es necesario que me lo digas, es mi hijo y debo cuidarlo!. – Con enojo perceptible clavo su mirada en el castaño- todo lo demás nada tiene que ver con mi hijo y no se merece ninguna importancia de mi parte.

-Nuestro hijo! – Reclamo con molestia.- que no se te olvide que también es mi hijo.

-Por favor, puedes dejarme sola... Necesito descansar!.

-Está bien!- Terry se levantó de la cama, había estado sentado a los pies de Candy en todo ese tiempo no le había permitido acercarse- Después hablaremos cuando estés mejor…solo quiero que sepas que...mis sentimientos no han cambiado! - Candy aparto su rostro bruscamente no deseaba verlo para no perderse en su mirada. Salió de la habitación con la dolorosa sensación de haberla perdido, pero no se daría por vencido hasta lograr su perdón. Su vida no sería nada sin su Familia. Llego hasta la otra recamara, Lloro amargamente y de nueva cuenta volvía a repetirse que fue lo mejor el haberse confesado a ella. Minutos después ingreso en el cuarto de la bebe que estaba dormidita y agradeció a Dios que aún era tan pequeñita, Sonrió y deposito un beso en su frente. Candy estaba llena de ira. No permitiría que Terry viera que se había quebrado. ¡El Jamás vería una sola lágrima más!

Al día siguiente despertó preguntando por la pequeña. La noche anterior el relajante que el Doctor le aplico le ayudo a dormir y no pudo saber de su hija al caer de nuevo en su sueño.

-Señora, la niña esta con su padre en el cuarto de juegos. El señor me encargo que cuando usted despertara le trajera el desayuno, por favor no me haga quedar mal.

-Gracias Nina pero solo me tomare un vaso con jugo de Naranja.

-Señora me va a disculpar, pero el señor me ha ordenado que usted desayune esto, el medico ha dicho que usted debe alimentarse, por su estado. Así que está todo listo aquí.

-Está bien Nina, aunque no tengo mucho apetito tratare de comer- la Rubia le sonrió con amabilidad a la empleada quien le correspondió de igual manera.- mi hijo es importante y debo actuar con conciencia, por su vida.

-Señora! Me alegro mucho que usted este de nuevo de encargo. El señor está muy feliz, con decirle que preparo personalmente el desayuno, pensaba llevárselo, pero de pronto desistió y se fue al cuarto con la niña. ¿Quiere que le diga que usted ya despertó?

-¡No!, yo…los buscare luego que desayune Nina….muchas gracias por todo.

Candy no se atrevía a entrar al cuarto. Llego a la puerta y tomo el pomo, sin embargo retrocedió unos pasos dispuesta a largarse cuando apareció Denisse con la niña en brazos saliendo del cuarto. Ella quedo estática al ver que Terry se quedó de pie en la puerta observándola. Dispuesta a dar la media vuelta cuando el, la tomo de sus brazos.

-Tenemos que hablar Candy, por favor- dijo en tono suplicante viendo en sus ojos la negativa de ella- debemos hacerlo!

-Es verdad!- reconoció Candy- debemos resolver esto de una vez. Hay poner los puntos sobre las ies, donde corresponda.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación!

-No, prefiero que sea en tu despacho. Allí nadie nos interrumpirá- dijo seriamente

-Sí, tienes razón- el trayecto se les hacía eterno y en sus mentes una avalancha de pensamientos acaecían sin cesar. La sensación de pérdida no los abandonaba a ninguno, pero por el bien de sus hijos debían llegar a un acuerdo.

-Y bien? – Pregunto ella con suma seriedad- acá estamos….hablemos.

Sus dedos retorcían la orilla de su camisa. No encontraba su voz y las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

-Candy, yo… te pido perdón por fallarte, pero debes de saber que yo te amo con todo mí ser. No tengo palabras para justificar mi actitud, no obstante hay una explicación que algún dia la encontrare y sabrás que yo nunca te falle a como parece verse ahora. Lo único que puedo decirte hasta ahora es que soy culpable.

-Pero sucedió Terry y es algo que no lo puedes desaparecer. No sé si agradecer o aborrecer tu sinceridad, pero nada puede borrar lo que ha pasado.

-Candy, tú quieres que me vaya?- era la segunda vez que Terry formulaba esa pregunta con temor a la respuesta que no quería escuchar.

Candy por un largo rato no hablo, se limitó a dar unos pasos hacia el ventanal. Aparto las cortinas y vio el sol espléndido que bañaba el horizonte, luego regreso su vista al hombre que esperaba una respuesta- ¡Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras! Si te quedas o te vas, me da igual Terry.

-Pero….

\- La confianza en ti la he perdido Terry…no me pidas que todo sea igual, porque eso es imposible, puedes irte cuando quieras y si te quedas sabes cuales son las condiciones…dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes donde lo has venido haciendo, porque a la que era nuestra recamara jamás entraras. No puedo perdonarte ni olvidar tu traición. Esas serán las reglas y esa será tu decisión.- dijo en forma tajante sin dejar dudas, se mostró fuerte. Dicho esto se retiró, camino hacia el jardín al final de la casa, quería estar sola y el castaño con su alma vacía emprendía una odisea, pero el estar cerca de sus hijos le ayudaría a soportar ese vacío que acompañaría su soledad.

-Siento mucho que las cosas hayan llegado a ese extremo Terry, pero mira el lado positivo, estarás cerca de tus hijos- comento Albert- sé que esto que te digo en cuanto a candy no es alentador, porque soy testigo de tu amor por ella, pero sus hijos pueden volverlos a unir, ¡hombre no pierdas las esperanzas!

-No quiero que mis hijos sean un instrumento para que ella regrese a mí. Yo los amo porque son mi vida.

-Yo solo sé que ustedes pueden solucionar las cosas, solo dale tiempo y veras lo que te digo. Sabes bien que será complicado todo, que lo sucedido no es nada fácil para que ella lo pueda digerir como si nada. Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste llegar a eso Terry. Si tanto la amabas porque tuviste que involucrarte con esa mujer, quizás lo mejor que debiste hacer era callar, aunque a decirte la verdad, no sé qué habría hecho en tu lugar. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ánimos amigo, sé que ustedes sabrán como sobrellevar la situación.

-Es que hay cosas que no recuerdo Albert, tengo una sensación de que no todo es cierto, pero lo que vi en esa imagen no me deja dudas. Estoy muy confundido.

-A que te refieres?

-A esa vez que según Laya, me acosté con ella. Yo recuerdo que tome varias copas de champagne en aquella recepción, es verdad que me pase de copas y quizás el cansancio hizo que cayera en un estado de inconciencia. Luego recuerdo que Laya me llevo a mi cuarto de hotel, se ofreció a ayudarme y yo le di las llaves, si, lo recuerdo bien, aunque no podía sostenerme por mi propio pie- prosiguió-empezó a besarme y yo trataba por todos los medios de quitármela de encima, pero ella seguía besándome, me quito la ropa dejándome solo en interiores y le pedí que se retirara, en ese instante se abalanzo sobre mí, yo creo que me di un golpe en la cabeza y perdí el conocimientos por un tiempo, por mi ebriedad además y,…. luego no recuerdo que paso, no sé si tuve o no relaciones sexuales con ella, porque a la mañana siguiente desperté desnudo completamente. La foto que ella me mostro estábamos juntos sin ropa y abrazados. Te das cuenta, es mi culpa Albert por tomar de esa manera.

-Entonces con más razón, tú no estabas en tus sentidos para aceptar que hubo algo. Estabas borracho.

-Sí, pero todo lo indica Albert!.-repuso tristemente- todo está en mi contra.

-No te has preguntado si ella te puso algo en la bebida? Esa mujer no es de fiar.

-No, mis errores, mi traición no los puedo esconder tras mi ebriedad. Echarle la culpa a los demás por mis estupideces no, no es correcto. Yo debo ser responsable por mis actos y enfrentarlos. Ella Amenazo con enseñarle esa imagen a Candy…yo no puedo permitir eso

-Qué mujer tan desagradable….no la conozco y ha de ser muy vulgar como para atreverse a tanto.

-Me siento muy mal Albert. Vivo con el temor que ella lo haga.-Si no regreso a ella, buscara la forma que eso llegue a candy….esa fue su amenaza.

-Cómo? Y que harás?

-No lo sé amigo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que a Candy yo no la dejare nunca, mucho menos ahora. No me importa que me odie, que le cause repulsión y desprecio, pero yo no dejare a mi familia. Tengo que enfrentar todo lo que se me venga encima.

-Terry, yo sigo sin entender ¿por qué Laya actuó de esa manera?, es decir hay algo que no me cabe aun en la cabeza.- el Rubio meditaba con atención- como es que Laya se enamoró de ti, o mejor dicho como se obsesiono contigo si hasta donde se está casada con D'angelo Conte un enemigo férreo tuyo. Lo recuerdas? Por el caso de su hermana Fiorella.

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero nunca entendí porque me relaciono con su hermana, jamás tuve nada que ver con esa muchacha, pero tengo entendido que Laya y Conté se divorciaron.

-D'angelo aún sigue casado con Laya. Esa mujer te mintió y Conte quiere verte destruido por lo que sucedió con su hermana, pero no ha podido financieramente y quiere hacerlo donde más te duele, "tu familia" piénsalo bien Terry, todo esto podría ser una trampa y el único perjudicado eres tú. Está bien que no le des ganada la batalla, ten mucho cuidado. Yo si pienso que esos dos siguen confabulados para destruirte de cualquier manera. Conte te odia, porque no olvida el pasado.

-Tú crees Albert? Pero de eso han pasado algunos años, recuerdo que recién conocí a Candy. ¿Será que aun este lleno de resentimiento? por algo que no tiene fundamento.

-No lo creo!...estoy seguro y te repito sigue habiendo algo que aún no puedo descifrar.

Terry pensó mucho en las palabras de Albert y era una posibilidad de que lo sucedido con Laya François haya sido premeditado, aunque saber eso no le quitaba la sensación de culpa.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

**5 años atrás**

Laya de origen Francés, quien años atrás se estableció en Roma y se casó con el Empresario Italiano D'angelo Conte. La francesa soportaba las indiferencias e infidelidades de su marido que amenazaban en acabar con su matrimonio. Cansada de sus infidelidades una tras otras acostumbrada a tragárselas por conveniencia. D'angelo un millonario acostumbrado a que se haga su santa voluntad. Aburrida de esa situación, Laya en aquel entonces tenía una relación clandestina con un hombre Norte Americano cuyo nombre era Michael Jones un joven Estadounidense muy bien parecido. Desde que se conocieron sintieron una fuerte atracción, Jones sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pues desde un principio supo que la mujer era casada, pero lo que no sabía era con quién, sino tiempo después. Siempre que se les presentaba la oportunidad se daban sus encuentros a escondidas. Una relación pasional y peligrosa, D'angelo tenía sus amantes, sin embargo amenazaba a Laya con matarla si se enteraba que ella lo engañaba. Laya muy lejos de dejarse dominar y temer sus manipulaciones seguía con Jones. "Mientras no se diera cuenta, no pasaba nada"- se decía constantemente y con eso calmaba sus miedos. Poco tiempo después las cosas entre Laya y Jones no eran iguales. Jones se estaba cansando del tipo de relación, no era eso lo que el buscaba en una mujer, el solo deseaba amar libremente, con el tiempo conoció a una chica hermosa que llego a tomar sus clases de arte y el joven era su maestro. Fiorella la joven cuyo espíritu emprendedor, pero de carácter indescriptible y hasta a veces difícil de descifrar le mantenía absorto y le llamaba mucho la atención. La chica le atraía en sobremanera. Al cabo de unos meses Michael Jones se había enamorado de Fiorella Conte de 21 como nunca antes. Laya empezó a sentir la indiferencia de su amante y lo llevo a confesarle que se había enamorado de otra mujer, Laya arremetió su furia ante Michael y lo amenazó con matarlos y de contarle a su marido sobre la relación con su cuñada si él, seguía con esa estúpida relación

-Si D'angelo se entera nos mata a todos, tu por haberle puesto las manos encima a su querida hermanita y de paso también acabaría con ella, no lo conoces hasta a mí me tocaría por ser cómplice de esta estupidez.

-Tu mientes! no le creo capaz de acabar con su hermana! Hablas así porque estas dominadas por los celos...yo ya no te amo.

-No tientes la mano de Conte, porque te puedes llevar una sorpresa- amenazo con una mirada flameante.

Fue entonces que supo sobre el parentesco que las unia y de haber sabido antes hubiese hecho mil cosas por estar con Fiorella al punto de llevársela quizás a América y nunca haberla dejado, pero las cosas no sucedieron así. Él nunca quiso hacerle daño a la chica de quien sí, se había enamorado verdaderamente. Michael temía que Laya efectuara su cometido, sabia de lo que podía ser capaz y también porque conocía del poder de D'angelo en la sociedad Italiana antes de saber quién era, siendo un pobre maestro podía acabar con su vida en un dos por tres y ni decir con Fiorella

-¿Sería capaz de eso?, ¡no quiero saberlo!.- Así que decidió alejarse de la muchacha con una escueta nota de "Lo nuestro es imposible" que termino con su vida debido a una fuerte depresión. D'angelo había recibido noticias confidenciales que su hermana sostenía relaciones con un hombre Norte americano sin mucha precisión, pero no supo entonces de quien se trataba. Laya era íntima amiga de Fiorella Conte y fue ella quien se encargó de crear un plan para salvar según a Jones y al mismo tiempo salvarse ella.

¿Por qué mintió entonces?, ¿Por qué después de tanto años?

-Tú debes de saber quién es ese hombre con el que Fiorella se estaba revolcando! -Yo lo voy a averiguar y te juro que lo matare con mis propias manos. La muerte de mi hermana no se quedara así sin más, ese hombre tiene que pagar por haberse burlado de ella ¡yo hare que pague!.

-Te juro que no lo sé D'angelo- menciono llena de temor- no tengo ninguna idea!

-Claro que lo sabes, tu sabias todo de Fiorella…. Ella se suicidó porque ese maldito la abandono! será mejor que me lo digas de una vez Laya, sabes que de todos modos me voy a enterar tarde o temprano. No me cuesta nada contratar un investigador y daría con el rápidamente- la mujer se sintió intimidada y el nombre que salió de su boca fue Terence Granchester total D'angelo no lo conocía, el nombre le vino a la cabeza en ese momento y de imprevisto, confió en que D'angelo no tenía idea de quien fuera y no pensaba volverlo a ver. Laya quería proteger a Michael, no quería que le pasara nada, su plan era buscarlo y que volviera con ella, pero lejos estaba de eso estaba y con el miedo encima no volvió a buscarlo.

 **Fin Flash**

Fue así como D'angelo al volver a saber de Terry preparo un plan y Laya seria su cómplice en hacerle creer que entre ambos sucedió algo más, el, para saciar su deseo de venganza y a ella porque le convenía que su marido creyera siempre su mentira, entonces moralmente le daría el golpe de suerte que estaba resultando muy efectivo, Conte nunca olvido y Laya siempre se encargaba de fomentar ese odio hacia Terry sin conocerlo y sin fundamento, se había prometido que desde Roma acabaria financieramente socavando proyectos y boicoteándolos, cosa que no había podido. Laya se encargaba de reafirmar que Granchester era un embaucador, por eso cuando de nuevo lo vieron en Roma la primera vez, se confabularon para hacerle esa trampa con el objetivo de acabar con su moral ante su esposa, si, ese sería el golpe de suerte, porque el plan terminal de ellos es mandar esas fotos a Candy. Terry hubiese perfectamente callado y no pasaría nada, "posiblemente" y si nunca lo hubiese dicho, sabía que Terry viviría atormentado siempre, porque cuando le hablo de Candy sus ojos brillaban de amor por esa mujer.

-¡Maldición! Como es que ese desgraciado de Granchester volvió a América. No lo pudiste retener más tiempo. ¿Como resulto todo?

-No pude hacer más D'angelo….suficiente me he ganado el desprecio de ese hombre, he hecho lo que me dijiste, ya deja a ese hombre en paz por dios. Ve las cosas tal cual son, Fiorella es la única culpable de su muerte, por ser débil de carácter. Nadie le obligo a que se matara. Ella es la única responsable por enamorarse de un tipo como ese, un pobre diablo sin dinero.

-Cállate! – Grito desesperado Como puedes hablar así de mi hermana? sabes que ella era lo único que tenía en este mundo y ese desgraciado me la quito!- ese maldito tiene que pagar por enamorar a mi hermana y dejarla.

-D'angelo, nadie es culpable más que ella misma. No crees que fue mejor que la dejara si no le podía ofrecer nada, tu nunca los habría dejado en paz, además ha pasado el tiempo, mucho tiempo, deberías olvidarlo ya, para siempre.

-Nunca!...yo voy a destruirlo y no descansare hasta lograrlo!

-Basta de ese odio desmedido!, comprende que Fiorella escogió hacerse daño.

-En eso tienes razón, pero…no entiendo la uso la enamoro y luego la dejo, por qué? al menos si ella me hubiese contado las cosas, yo habría entendido. Ademas tu deberias apoyarme!, sin embargo te muestras hasta condescendiente con ese maldito.

\- El hizo lo propio. Lo mejor que pudo hacer era alejarse. No era hombre para ella. Fiorella es responsable por sus actos, eso no lo puedes negar, ya era mayor de edad y nadie tiene la culpa mas que ella misma.

-Aquí hay algo raro- dijo llevando su dedo índice a la barbilla- hay algo que a simple vista no lo noto, pero... cada paso estaré al pendiente

-A que te refieres?

-Cuando llegaron a mis los rumores de que Fiorella sostenía amoríos con un americano no me hablaron sobre su estatus social, pero bueno es algo que no precisamente debía saberse, pero tú lo dices con tanta seguridad que no tenía nada que ofrecerle y entonces, ¿Por qué has dicho que es Terence Granchester…¡este tipo no es un pobre diablo!. Estas segura que ese Granchester, era ese hombre? o ha sido una más de tus mentiras Laya?Recuerdo bien cuando le reclame, el negó todo y yo no tenia pruebas.

-No, por supuesto que no es una mentira. Terence es ese hombre. ¡El miente y nunca lo aceptara!, es un cobarde, ya déjalo en paz.

-Tarde o temprano sabré que hay detrás de todo esto y te juro que llegare hasta las últimas consecuencias. .- la mujer sudaba de los nervios que acrecentaban al escuchar a su marido hablar de esa manera. Se llenó de miedo, pero seguiría sosteniendo su mentira a costa de todo.

Jugaba con su hija en el cuarto de juegos, la sonrisa que emanaba del rostro de la niña le daba la alegría que necesitaba para continuar y soportar la soledad e indiferencia en que le había sometido Candy. Su esposa había hecho su habitual visita médica, ya estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo y la situación con Terry era la misma de siempre, sin dejar de ver ante los demás sus problemas. Solo Albert sabia la situación de su amigo y socio, Candy había cortado toda posibilidad de hablar las cosas y el, comprendía porque aún se sentía herida. Era su último ultrasonido y al llegar a casa paso algunas palabras con el castaño mencionándole que todo estaba bien, Terry noto un gesto en su sonrisa que no había visto, luego ella cargo a la niña, deposito un beso en su tierna mejilla y la niña volvió a los brazos de su padre. Candy entonces se adentró a su cuarto a descansar, la barriga era muy grande y le hacía sentirse muy agotada. Terry añoraba sentir de nuevo su abrazo y sus besos, pero ella vivía su mundo y lo dejaba vivir a él, el suyo. No preguntaba nada, no le importaba nada de lo que hiciera y, no es que el amor se haya esfumado, simplemente su presencia le dolía el alma, pero su ausencia no podía aceptarla. Quería tener el valor de decirle que se largara, que no quería volver a verlo, pero no podía, por sus hijos, por su familia, por ella misma, por su amor y odiaba el hecho de no tener la fuerza, no quería que sus hijos crecieran sin su padre. El hecho de haberle fallado no significaba que no fuera un buen padre, reconocía que Terry lo era y no juzgaría la situación personal condenando su derecho que le corresponde.

El día de dar a luz llego y como de esperarse Terry estaba a la expectativa siempre. Al dormir al cuarto de al lado siempre estaba pendiente de su Esposa que muy temprano en la madrugada empezó a sentir los dolores de parto levemente acrecentándose conforme los segundos y minutos. Preparada y todo listo en mano la llevo en su auto al privado del hospital...Todo sucedió como se esperaba en excelentes condiciones. Se mostraba exhausta , pero nunca desvió su atención en la llegada de... ¿sus hijos?, un par de hermosos varoncitos. La sorpresa de Terry fue inmensa al saber que eran gemelos uno idéntico a él, y el otro tan rubio como su madre. Uno de ellos el castaño le nombro como su padre, Richard. A pesar de que Terry no había vuelto a saber nada sobre su padre hacía mucho tiempo que no le guardaba rencor al ser que le dio la vida y opto ponerle a su bebe su nombre y al otro le daría la opción a su Esposa de ponerle el nombre que ella eligiera. Por un momento quiso encararla y preguntarle por haberle ocultado el hecho que eran gemelos, ¡sí que fue una sorpresa para Terry! porque esperaba uno solo, pero la bendición de Dios se duplico y no podía estar más que feliz. Así que dejo a un lado el reclamo ,sabía que para candy de por si era algo difícil de aceptar por la situación en la que Vivian.. La llegada de dos miembros a la familia de una vez, es algo que no se ve todos los días, ni en todas las familias, sin embargo pese a toda la alegría las cosas entre ellos seguían siendo las mismas. Ahora debían pensar en el bienestar de todos sus hijos.

-Gracias Candy!, gracias por darme la dicha de ser padre de nuevo. ¡Estoy feliz por mis hijos, los amo y no podría vivir sin ellos!- la Rubia únicamente atino a lanzar una mirada débil al hombre y se quedó dormida. Una vez perdida en sus sueños Terry se acercó y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de su esposa.. La amaba con toda su alma y agradecía a Dios por la bendición de tenerla a ella y a sus hijos.

El en su habitación la soñaba a su lado, pero cuando abría los ojos con sus manos tocaba el lugar donde ella debía estar. Casi un año habia pasado desde que que le confeso su infidelidad y de estar durmiendo en la misma casa pero en cuartos separados, ese era el precio que él debía pagar por su error. Deseaba volverla a tener en sus brazos, besarla y hacerla vibrar como antes, deseaba poder recorrer cada centimetro de su cuerpo y hacerla gritar su nombre, escuchar su nombre salir de su boca mientras le hiciera el amor. La deseaba, claro que la deseaba. Por largos ratos la observaba mientras ella se encargaba de atender sus cosas en el hogar, y con los niños- de repente ella sentía encima esos ojos y seguía indiferente ante su mirada- como quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes!, pero no me importa porque estoy cerca de ella y mis hijos y eso es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante... aunque, por momentos pienso si vivir de ese modo tiene algun sentido.-claro que si lo tiene, ellos son el sentido de tu vida- contesto una voz en su interior.

A la hora del desayuno bajaron a la mesa, los niños dormían aun. A pesar de todo compartían las comidas y algunas pláticas manteniendo siempre la distancia y la frialdad en estas, sin caer a lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparados. Una vez que terminaron Candy se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, el cielo estaba gris porque se aventuraba lluvias estaban en pleno invierno

-Candy!- exclamo con la voz ahogada y coloco una mano apretándola en el hombre de su Esposa. Ella levanto su verde mirada, cuyo brillo contrastaba con la luz que emanaban de las flores y se anclada en sus hermosas lagunas, las flores brotaban a mil, el lugar favorito de Candy. Los ojos de Terry se aferraron a los suyos y sintió que le quemaban, ella aparto su mirada y volvió al jardín- ¡Por favor no me ignores Candy!.

-No lo estoy haciendo Terry!, acaso no estoy aquí? si te ignorara ni siquiera te hablaría ni compartiría nada contigo.

-Dices que por hablarme cuando quieres y compartir conmigo los momentos con nuestros hijos no te hace ser indiferente conmigo? Lo haces porque tratas de llevar las cosas tranquilamente, pero sé que no te sientes bien soportando mi presencia, sé que te incomoda, que te molesta… ¿Tú crees que vale la pena vivir de este modo?

-Que quieres que haga? Sabes bien que ya nada podrá ser lo mismo entre nosotros, pero… todo está bien, así debemos vivir por nuestros hijos. De mí no puedes pedir ni esperar nada más.

-Puede….puede que todo lo veas bien, pero no está nada bien candy. Yo sé que soy el único responsable y se también que merezco todo, pero déjame explicarte todo- su tono era sofocante.

-No… ¡.Nunca más!- dijo bajando su mirada.- ¡Terry se acabó!.

-Yo sé que aún me amas, eso no lo puedes negar! Todavía podemos rescatar este amor Candy, deja que me gane de nuevo tu confianza.

-No! y eso es lo que más odio de todo esto. ¡Que te sigo amando! odio no hacer que esto no duela, odio no poder perdonarte, me odio por ser de esa manera, porque las cosas me valgan para no sufrir, no puedo confiar en ti y no puedo volver contigo, porque siempre pensare en tu infidelidad y eso no me dejara tranquila. Cuando este contigo pensare que tú piensas que estas con ella y, que harás comparaciones y no puedo vivir con eso...no, no puedo.

-Pero…Si me amas podemos reconstruir algo de nuevo, por nuestros hijos Candy!

\- Debo ver como siguen los niños.- lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y con sus pensamientos aturdidos y desesperados.

\- ¡Ella no va a regresar nunca más a mí! – Exclamo con amargura y un suspiro quebrado salió de su cuerpo. En su garganta se anidaron todas sus fuerzas queriendo estallar en mil pedazos- No es fácil, nada es fácil, pero no me dejare vencer!.

 **Flash back**

Hacía mucho frio y la mañana se veía envuelta en una espesa bruma. Laya buscaba con desesperación a Michael Jones, En aquel entonces necesitaba saber de él. Esa ocasión muy temprano salió en su auto a la universidad donde el Maestro de Arte impartía sus clases. No obtuvo informacion y dejo asi las cosas. Jones había vuelto a América días después de lo ocurrido con Fiorella, pero Laya no sabía que había regresado años atrás a América y creyéndolo en Roma había mentido para protegerlo, pues después de lo pasado quiso desligarse de Jones por miedo a Conte. Jones lamentaba lo de su muerte y estaba destrozado por las condiciones en que sucedió todo, porque de verdad la amaba, el jamás quiso hacerle daño a Fiorella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarlo. Se reconocía un cobarde que no lucho por la mujer que amaba y la dejo a la deriva. Las amenazas de Laya y el poder que tenía D'angelo era de temer, podían terminar con su profesión y con su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La francesa había tramado todo un embrollo para salir librada del asunto, matando a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

 **Fin Flash**

Meses atras habia sentido el impulso de buscar a Jones de nuevo como aquella vez, esa vez muy temprano salio en su busqueda para enterarse que el se habia marchado años atras, al parecer seguía amándolo, ¿sera que se reactivó ese sentimiento en ella?. ¿Después de tantos años buscaría a Jones? ¿Quién pudiera entender el corazón de una mujer como Laya? ¿Buscarlo despues de todo para según ella, seguir viviendo una aventura amorosa como si nada?

Por la manañan salio en su auto y obtuvo un boleto de avión, Regreso a la mansión y preparo una maleta. Tomo un taxi con rumbo al Aeropuerto Ciampino que no estaba muy lejos de Roma. Serian muchas horas de vuelo, pero no importaba cuando estaba empeñada en buscarlo a como dé lugar, sabía que estaba en Nueva York pero no era muy fácil encontrarlo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Conte

-Marcelo! Marcelo!...donde está mi Esposa?- pregunto a su mayordomo y hombre de confianza en su casa.

-La Señora Laya, bueno…salió por la mañana y luego regreso por una maleta, pero no dijo nada más señor. Como lo hace siempre seguramente salió de viaje, usted sabe que a ella le encanta pasar la vida así.

-¿Una maleta?, si, seguramente!...la conozco bien, eso no me sorprende! Sabiendo lo que le gusta disfrutar del dinero.- D'angelo pensaba que Laya andaba en uno más de sus viajes por el mundo, lo que no sabía es que lo había dejado para buscar a Michael y que no volvería más, sin embargo ¿Que haría? ella sabe que Jones no era millonario como D'angelo, ¿será que soportaría vivir en un sitio muy diferente al acostumbrado?, eso sí, si Jones la aceptara de nuevo en su vida.

Un día después de su viaje Laya se registró The Excelsior uno de los mejores hoteles de Nueva York, con el dinero que había sacado de la tarjeta de crédito podría vivir por unos meses, saco todo lo que pudo, antes que de D'angelo se diera cuenta y le bloqueara la cuenta, mientras tanto aprovecharía hasta donde pudiera y empezaría su búsqueda. Salió del hotel, no conocía a nadie, pero el encierro la estaba asfixiando. Camino hasta la plazoleta central de Nueva York, concurrida por turistas por su belleza, diviso la vereda, los árboles. La espesa neblina que se acrecentaba nublaba un poco su visión y las aves se acercaban a las personas sentadas en las largas banquetas, comían de las migas que la gente le ofrecía. Se acercó más para ver el espectáculo que ofrecían los danzantes aves.

-Disculpe!- dijo señalando la banqueta - le molesto!

-Oh, no, por supuesto!- Candy percibió su acento y con curiosidad giro su mirada para verla .-¿Está usted de vacaciones en la ciudad? Supongo que en Francia esta escena es mucho más emocionante.

-Bueno…Si, Francia es bellísimo, pero Nueva York no se queda atrás. Es hermoso este lugar, sobre todo las personas que he conocido son muy amables…usted por ejemplo. Acostumbra a venir aquí?

-Sí, es un lugar que me transmite mucha paz!- exclamo Candy.

-Es lo más acertado que he escuchado. En realidad es hermoso!

-Mi nombre es Candy y bienvenida es un gusto que nos visite... ¡Disfrute su estancia!

-Soy Laya François y muchas gracias. oh, y felicitaciones por su embarazo.

-Gracias!-sonrio.

Se debatía en mil ideas sobre ¿dónde empezar a buscar a Jones?, pues había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, si, había pasado mucho tiempo creyéndolo en Roma, pero ahora sabía que estaba en Nueva York, Ahora le tocaba la tarea difícil. La guía telefónica no era una buena alternativa… ¿Cuántos tendrán su mismo nombre? Sería una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo no todos los Michael Jones tendrían que enseñar Arte . Jones cuando regreso de Europa busco empleo con la suerte de encontrar rápidamente, un excelente maestro por su gama de técnicas artísticas, de diseño, arte dramático que fueron aceptadas. Robert vio en el hombre una increíble oportunidad para inspirar a la siguiente generación de creativos y actores, fue contratado para la compañía Granchester. Ardlay & asociados, desde ese entonces.

Había sido imposible dar con el paradero de Jones, pregunto en la universidad donde estudio, en el lugar donde trabajo tiempo atrás, pero lo único que le indicaron es que recientemente había solicitado documentación que lo avalara como maestro de arte con experiencia, ya que en el instituto de Roma por su salida con premura no le dio el tiempo de solicitarlo.

Habían pasado un mes despues de este encuentro con Laya, cuando Candy llamo a su Empresa para informar de que llegaria a las oficinas de comunicaciones publicitarias con el pretexto que necesitaba saber cómo iba todo con la administración que ella había nombrado. Sabía que de haber problemas le informarían de inmediato, lo que queria en verdad era salir un poco del encierro y quizas..., dejo de pensar y se empeño en visitar a sus empleados, agradecerles por su apoyo incondicional y por llevar a la empresa en buenos términos economicos.. Se aventuró a la entrada no había nadie que la recibiera, lo que le parecio raro que tampoco en recepcion no habia nadie. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la oficina del Director y subdirector.

-Buenas Tardes chicos!- saludo con su voz cantarina al abrir la puerta- como ….?- callo al instante que miraba a todos lados, de pronto escucho al unísono

-SORPRESA CANDY!- Salieron todos de diferentes lados, en realidad no se le esperaba, le dieron la bienvenida todos sus empleados y deseándole lo mejor a su numerosa familia.. Desde que había dejado la Empresa había ido un par de veces nada más.

-Oh, gracias, pero como es que…organizaron todo si ha sido esta mañana que avise en venir.

-Por favor, eso no importa!. Lo importante es que estas aquí con nosotros y que estés bien- comento Patty alegremente.

-Candy, ha sido algún tiempo el que no te hemos visto y quiero felicitarte por tu familia- dijo Annie que ya era madre de una niña hermosa de ojos almendrados y cabellos color azabache.

-Gracias por la bienvenida!, de verdad que les agradezco!, es increible lo bien que estan todos y todo. Los he tenido abandonados, pero ustedes me comprenderan.

-Claro que lo entendemos, Y dinos cómo están los niños Candy?- pregunto Stear quien se acercaba- Es grandioso como ha crecido tu familia. Yo no puedo imaginarme con tres hijos pequeños!

-Pues que les puedo decir!. Estoy tan feliz….estamos felices por ellos, Dios nos ha bendecido ,pero con los gemelos ha sido bastante como decirles….difícil para Terry y para mí, porque cuando uno tiene hambre el otro llora también, pero no me quejo….adoro a mi familia, amo a mis hijos y son mi vida.

-Envidio tu felicidad Candy…Stear y yo aún no tenemos hijos, pero viéndote se nos ha antojado. Mirate! sigues estando muy linda!

-Gracias Patty, en realidad sigo siendo la misma Candy despreocupada.

-No, pero el amor de Terry te ha sentado de maravilla. ¡Estas preciosa!

-Ven Candy- dijo Archie tomándola de los hombres e invitándola a sentarse mientras los demás seguían con su conversación- sé que has venido para saber cómo va todo. Tengo informes mensuales de todos los manejos de los movimientos financieros y demás asuntos que puedes revisar cuando gustes.

-Confió en ti Archie, con los ojos cerrados…me lo has demostrado.

-Gracias!, pero insisto que cuando tengas tiempo podemos reunirnos donde gustes a la hora que lo desees y mostrarte todo.

-Está bien! Está bien!, si eso hace que estés tranquilo. Agendare una cita en casa, como sabrás mis hijos me absorben el tiempo y yo no quiero separarme de ellos por demasiado tiempo. Imagínate que pensaba regresar a la oficina cuando Candice cumpliera los tres años, pero ahora…. Los niños están muy pequeñitos.

-Entiendo, pero no te preocupes toda la información la tendrás cuando gustes y a la hora que lo desees.

-Cuenta conmigo también Candy!-acoto Stear.

-Gracias chicos! y, donde esta Andres? no lo he visto desde mi llegada.

-Nuestro compañero ha encontrado novia- comento Archie- salio a encontrarse con ella muy cerca de aqui, se tomara solo 15 minutos y luego regresara.

-Novia?...Me alegro por el, ya era momento de que encontrara a alguien!. Bueno me lo saludan e igualmente me le reiteran los agradecimientos.

-Te vas tan pronto?- pregunto la mujer al ver a Andres levantarse rapidamente.

-Debo irme!. No se porque no quisiste que nos vieramos esta noche. Mi jefa vendria esta tarde y no pude saludarla al menos.

-Ah, si?-Quien es mas importante tu jefa o yo?- pregunto con enojo.

-Por supuesto que tu Susanna, pero debes entenderme tambien. Me debo a mi trabajo y no puedo estar saliendo asi sin mas, en medio de mi trabajo. Aun no entiendo para que me has llamado a esta hora, cuando podiamos vernos luego!.

continuara...

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios

Sara Montes: gracias por comentar y si, a pesar de tener ciertas evaluaciones en la conducta de los Lagan no logro hacerlos malignos, quizas en mi subconsiente es lo que quise ver de ellos. Es una probabilidad. A diferencia de Susana no logro hacerla muy buena, pero bien, este fic es con personajes con caracteristicas distintas a las que conocemos. Veo en los Lagan unos personajes bastante potencial, a mi opinion.

Este Fic hay partes basados en hechos reales vividos muy cercanamente cuya fuente no mencionare por respeto, como el hecho de que Terry se sienta culpable sin saber como sucedieron las cosas, pero el hecho de ver una imagen lo deja mal y siente repudio por el mismo. No todas las personas reaccionan de la misma manera.

Han pasado tres años desde que nacio la pequeña Candice, cuando digo que Candy regresaria a la Empresa al cumplir 3 años la bebe es porque al tener dos años la niña, ella se entera de su estado, asi que al cumplir los tres añitos ya no regresaria ahora por los gemelos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Flash back**

El ruido del aeropuerto era ensordecedor, gente de un lado a otro con sus equipajes, unos los esperaban sus familiares y otros como _é_ l, solo tomaba un taxi para ubicarse en algún hotel de la ciudad. De inmediato observó la pantalla de su celular analizando la hora, era tarde ya y era preferible descansar un poco y luego daría marcha al motivo que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, Nueva York. Algunos meses habían transcurrido desde que Laya había dejado Roma. A simple vista quien viera al italiano podía asegurar que era un hombre de apariencia serena. Nadie siquiera imaginaria que tras esa careta de tranquilidad se escondía otra persona. Tenía la seguridad de que Laya estaba en América, de eso no había ninguna duda, porque las pruebas que tenía en sus manos lo confirmaban, la extracción de fuertes sumas de dinero vista en los estados financieros de sus cuentas. Ella se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando D'angelo la encuentre, ni idea que D'angelo había llegado a la ciudad hacia algún tiempo, con Marcelo, su fiel servidor. El primer pensamiento del italiano al llegar a tierras Americanas era de inmediato contratar un investigador, pero dejaría un tiempo más, el necesario para que Laya volviera a cometer el mismo error. La sangre de D'angelo hervía al pensar que Laya se burlaba de él y que posiblemente el plan armando se salió del control y ésta había desarrollado sentimientos amorosos por Terry. ¿Qué otra razón podía haber del por qué su Esposa escogió ese lugar para vivir?.

-Marcelo! Marcelo!- grito furioso en el interior de la mansión que había comprado. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en América. Le comía la rabia, la desesperación por encontrarla y ajustar cuentas con ella. Normalmente Laya tardaba de uno a dos meses en sus viajes incluso eso de por sí, era muchísimo tiempo en el cual malgastaba el dinero de D'angelo, pero ahora había sobrepasado el tiempo y los limites.

-señor! dígame aquí estoy... A sus órdenes!

-Prepárame el auto Marcelo. Necesito hacer algunas gestiones. No puedo seguir de brazos cruzados dejando pasar más el tiempo- la mayor virtud que tenía D'angelo Conte era ser paciente, dejar pasar el tiempo para después dar su estocada, pero como todo llega a su final, esta, se le estaba agotando- hoy mismo contratare a un investigador.

-Como usted diga Señor, enseguida estará listo!

Salió en su auto, tenía la dirección de la mejor oficina de investigadores. Días antes había buscado la información que necesitaba y con esta en manos llego hasta el lugar - ¡Piensa que se puede burlar de mí! ha querido pasarse de lista, pero ha resultado ser tan evidente- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro- ¡pero se equivoca conmigo!. Laya daré contigo y cuando lo haga te arrepentirás hasta de haber nacido- susurro en su interior al tiempo que volvía a echarle un vistazo a sus estados de cuentas mismos que reflejaban el lugar donde efectuaba los retiros. Ya no era cuestión de seguir con toda calma, era momento de actuar, iniciar con seguridad su búsqueda. Su orgullo no sería pisoteado aunque la relación matrimonial no existiera, no podía permitírselo, su engaño lo pagaría caro. Se antepuso su espíritu egoísta. Por su parte la Francesa sabía que a esas alturas D'angelo ardía en furia al saberla tanto tiempo lejos y sacando exceso de dinero, pero nunca se imaginaria que el había ido tras ella. D'angelo pudo haber cancelado el flujo de dinero, pero vio necesario que mordiera la carnada de nuevo. François había decidido que sería la última vez que lo haría y para dejar de hacerlo debía encontrar a Jones o de lo contrario volvería a Italia, entonces de ser posible tendría que armar una historia creíble ante el, pero no quería someterse de nuevo a la vida vacía que D'angelo le daba.

 **Fin flash back**

Mientras eso transcurría Candy salía de sus oficinas. Se sentía satisfecha por todos los logros obtenidos y porque su empresa había sido reconocida como una de las mejores de la ciudad. No en vano todos sus esfuerzos estaban rindiendo frutos. Se sentía orgullosa de sus empleados de los cuales nunca se equivocó en escoger y que habían logrado un buen desempeño. En ese instante Andrés llegaba en su auto y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

-Candy! Candy…querida Candy, como has estado? perdona que no pude estar antes, pero me surgió algo... Pero mira que preciosa estas! Cuanto tiempo!.

-Andrés! No exageres por Dios- exclamo molesta.- soy la misma Candy de siempre.

-Solo digo la verdad!, ¡siempre he sido sincero contigo Candy!. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí?- para mi eras la mujer más preciosa del mundo y del universo y no porque éramos novios en esa época, sino porque en verdad lo eres.

-Sí, sí, si claro, incluso no parabas de decírmelo, pero ya ese tiempo ha pasado y hemos cambiado...nada es igual Andrés, el tiempo pasa.- dijo con nostalgia

-Sí, es verdad el tiempo pasa!... Tenías mucho tiempo de no acercarte a la empresa.

-Sí, muchísimo Andrés. Decidí dedicarme a mi familia, además sé que ustedes llevaran la Empresa en buen camino como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora. Estoy muy orgullosa de todos ustedes!. Han desarrollado buenas estrategias de publicidad. Todos son muy eficientes y quiero que sigan así, porque ahora con los niños no sé cuándo vuelva.

-No te preocupes Candy!. Ya has visto todo el funcionamiento. Así que vete tranquila y te felicito por tu hermosa familia. ¡Granchester debe estar feliz!

-Sí Andrés! estamos felices por nuestros hijos y quizás tú, algún dia tengas los tuyos...supe que tienes novia, eh? Me di cuenta que fue por eso que no estabas.

-Sí, y quiero pedirte disculpas!...Supongo que de nada sirve que lo oculte, verdad?, los chicos te lo contaron!

-Y, ¿Por qué deberías ocultarlo? si tienes novia no debes esconderla. Tu eres un hombre libre, o es que hay algo que ocultas?

-No, claro que no... Es que me molesta haber salido de mi puesto de trabajo. No me gusta ser irresponsable.

-Descuida! Mientras hagas todo de la manera adecuada, no tengo porque tacharte de irresponsable!. Solo espero que no se le haga costumbre llamarte en horas de trabajo siempre. Solo es una sugerencia Andrés no lo tomes a mal, pero es bueno que desde un inicio pongas limites en cuanto a tus labores para que así fluya el respeto por ambas partes.

-Muchas gracias Candy!- dijo sonriendo y tomando las manos de la Rubia- no cabe duda que Granchester se llevó a una gran mujer.- Candy sonrió y extendió un abrazo fraternal hacia Andrés.

-¡Adiós Andrés!...cuídate

-Tú también Candy!

Subió a su auto y arranco. Susanna lo había seguido y al ver a su novio correr desesperadamente por su "Jefa" la rabia y el rencor le subieron a mil. Susanna ya perfectamente sabía quién era la dueña. Se había acercado a Andrés quien sabe con qué oscuro interés. Vio a Andrés tomándole las manos y luego ella abrazando al hombre lo que Candy llamaba de manera amistosa para Susana era un perfecto descaro de "esa estúpida" como solía llamarle. Lo que Susanna no sabía aun, es que ellos fueron novios en el pasado. ¿ Cómo hacer que Susanna actué de manera racional?- ¿Que se ha creído esa maldita mujer!, ahora le viene a coquetear a Andrés!. No le basta haberme quitado a Terry!, Claro por eso Andrés salió como alma que lleva el diablo, no le importo dejarme con la palabra en la boca….¿Entonces que soy yo?- se preguntó agitada y furiosa.

Ella dejo un libre suspiro cuando entro en la Mansión. Volvía a casa y a sus hijos. Eran esas pequeñas personitas la que la mantenía en pie.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser como Elisa que perdono a James después de saber que le fue infiel?, ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo y olvidar?... ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo cuando sé que nadie es perfecto?... yo no puedo, no puedo perdonarlo!.- en su interior un cumulo de preguntas sin respuesta le sobrevenían como estampidas fuertes a su mente.- ¡Quiero comprenderte Terry! . Quiero pensar que lo sucedido con esa mujer ha sido solo una pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar ya. Quiero tener la vida de antes, cuando estábamos bien en nuestro todavía te amo Terry- Regreso de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y se sorprendió verlo en el umbral.

-Disculpa que entre así, pero he estado tocando y tocando y no me has escuchado!. Sucede algo?

-No, no pasa nada….todo está bien y disculpa, estaba distraída pensando en la oficina.

-Todo está bien? ¿Algún problema?

-Oh, no, no todo está muy bien!, no te preocupes! Todo está marchando muy bien. Los empleados están haciendo un gran trabajo.

-Bueno, y entonces? Esa cara de preocupación?

-No es nada! ya te lo dije, es solo que estoy un poco cansada- argumento mintiendo- Iré a ver a los niños y….

-Candy!- menciono su nombre y quiso decir algo más, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

-Si? Dime

-No…. no es nada!. Luego iré a verlos también.

Ella se encamino a la puerta y la vio alejarse ahogando su mente en un mundo perdido y sus sentidos se adormecían. No quería que el alejamiento al que se sometían a diario terminara desbaratando toda la relación que, a costa de todo quería sostener, no debía desfallecer. La amaba profundamente con todo su corazón, pero ese corazón no pudo hablar y decirle las palabras que una vez más seria echadas al suelo, al olvido o a la desesperanza. El debería actuar rápido y buscar otras maneras de recuperar su matrimonio, pero ¿De qué manera hacerlo?, ¿Que tendría que hacer para que ella cambie de actitud y comprenda que lo pasado no fue por su propio gusto, que la sigue amando?, ¿Cómo hacerle entrar en razón a esa mujer testaruda que lo perdone y que se muere de amor por ella?

Una semana después que paso tan rápidamente como un rayo, pero para Candy y Terry pasaba con total lentitud. La monotonía los estaba consumiendo, a pesar de que sus hijos eran su mayor alegría. Terry pasaba pequeños espacios en su Empresa y por las tardes la pasaba con su familia.

-Susanna! Relájate por favor!, porque me dices esas cosas?, que Candy y yo? Pero de donde sacas todas esas estupideces!, nosotros solo tenemos una relación de trabajo. Recuerda que ella es mi jefa, la dueña de la empresa en la que trabajo, así que como ves, no puedo hacerle un desaire, pero eso que dices raya en la estupidez.

-Yo los vi, a ti, tú le tomabas las manos y se daban un abrazo, me lo vas a negar?, yo vi algo más.

-Ya Basta quieres! te estás haciendo un drama en tu mente Susanna y estas equivocada amor. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que hablas. Recuerda que ella es una señora casada. Así que calla toda esa porquería que sale de tu boca.

-Por qué la defiendes tanto Andrés? Tu novia soy yo?

-Mejor contéstame tú, ¿Por qué la odias tanto? ¿Es que acaso hay algo que no se?

-No, no, no hay nada, es solo que no me gusta verte muy junto a ella y odio tanto que la defiendas-argumento molesta

-No es defender!, es solo ser justo con una persona que no está aquí para hacerlo Susanna... ¿Qué te está pasando? Juro que te desconozco!. Ahora calumnias a las personas sin conocerlas y sobretodo recuerda que estás hablando de mi jefa, así que por favor te pido que no hables más improperios en su contra. Podrías meterme en serios problemas ¿sabes?

-Claro, si, calumnias.

-Basta! te repito que Candy ante todo es mi amiga.- dijo con enfado y Susana clavo su mirada en la del muchacho por hablar de ella con tanta familiaridad- Si, como lo oyes, la conozco desde hace muchos años.

-Si tú lo dices! entonces hare el intento de creerlo.

-Mi idea es hacer mi vida contigo y envejecer a tu lado. Pero me estoy cansando y creo que esto no funcionara Susanna.

-¿Pretende que terminemos por defender a esa?... A ti te gusta esa mujer, verdad?- pregunto en tono molesto y la ira reflejada en sus azules ojos.

-¡Por favor!-dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza-. Eres una mujer muy insegura! Yo quiero una mujer que sepa lo que quiere y confié en mí.

\- No creo que sea para tanto Andrés.

-Susanna te voy a contar algo, porque no quiero malinterpretaciones y porque quiero que esto funcione y para eso seré sincero contigo- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo.- Candy…fue mi novia de juventud, un noviazgo que duro algunos años, pero que no funciono, y quedamos en términos amistosos y te aseguro que entre nosotros no hubo nada más y mucho menos ahora que está casada. Yo la respeto, pero no quiere decir que no la vea como una amiga. Es una mujer intachable. Ella jamás haría algo que la avergonzara. ¿Entiendes?

-No me equivoque...ya ves como si tuvieron que ver? así que pretendías ocultármelo lo más que pudieras, si no es porque te ves en la urgencia de hacerlo no te hubieses atrevido- su boca retorcía una sonrisa furiosa.

-Te dije que fue un noviazgo esporádico. Cualquiera que nos viera en ese entonces jamás pensaría que lo éramos.

-Así que fueron novios! Que interesante!- susurro en sus adentros.- veamos que dirá Terry a esto.

-Robert como va todo?- pregunto cuando entraba a la oficina.

-Muy bien Terry! la persona que has delegado para ser tu asistente está al tanto de todo el manejo de la compañía. Se ha pulido lo suficiente y está listo para ocupar su lugar. Me has dicho que solo se trata de realizar los viajes y las contrataciones en el extranjero.

-Sí, tuve una pequeña reunión con él y me parece excelente. Además ha estado bastante tiempo con nosotros y ha demostrado que es muy profesional en lo que hace. Asi que estoy seguro que todo marchara muy bien.

-¡Así es Terry… Michael Jones es perfecto!. Por supuesto, contando que posee una maestría en artes y conocimientos en administración.

-Bien, puede empezar cuanto antes se necesite hacer los viajes. Se abocaran con él para finiquitar los contratos. Enviare correos sobre quien estará a cargo de las negociaciones en el extranjero. Robert estaré aquí siempre, pero no viajare más! Le había prometido a Candy antes de este último viaje que pasaría más tiempo con ellos, pero ya sabes se complicó todo y...Ahora necesito un respiro, estar con mi familia y... acomodar algunas cosas en mi vida!.

-Claro!, no te preocupes! este muchacho sabrá desempeñar bien su labor.

-Lo sé...Bien, entonces me retiro Robert. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Terry, ah! y te felicito por tus hijos Terry, por tu familia que va creciendo, Mira que tu faceta de padre te sienta bien, eh?

-Muchas gracias, como ves soy joven aun y ya tengo tres hijos, aun no lo puedo creer!... ! A propósito has visto a Albert?. Lo he llamado a su teléfono, pero no entra la llamada. ¿No se ha comunicado contigo?

-No, quizás tuvo problemas de comunicación. Estuvo por la mañana en la oficina, pero regreso a Chicago y bueno perdona que se me paso decirte que lo disculpes, pero surgieron inconvenientes en los Bancos, que no es nada serio y que su sobrino ya se está haciendo cargo de todo.

-Bueno, en cuanto llegue a casa le llamare. ¡Espero que todo esté bien!.

-Mira envió un fax y dice que la próxima semana vendrá- entrego en sus manos la hoja que salía del aparato.

Terry se condujo al estacionamiento, pensaba en sus hijos y en ella. Pensaba en como su vida había cambiado en los últimos años, paso de ser un solitario a un hombre afortunado, si...Terry quería ser para sus hijos, lo que nunca pudieron sus padres, desde niño carente de afecto, carente del cariño de su Padre a quien por muchos años no había visto y quién ni siquiera sabía que su hijo, su primogénito era padre de tres niños, no, Terry no tenía ni la mínima intención de hacerlo participe de su dicha, ¿para qué? si el Señor Richard, Duque de Granchester era muy feliz en su mundo de la aristocracia. Además su padre no lo busco y para Terry era mejor así, a esas alturas no le hacía falta. Se prometió que a sus hijos no les pasaría igual que les daría todo el amor y la atención necesaria. El susto que se llevó al llegar a su auto le hizo molestarse y salir de sus cavilaciones...era Susanna que estaba tras él.

-Oh, Rayos!- exclamo con rabia y muy molesto continuo- ¿Ahora que se te perdió? Susanna- menciono tras un suspiro de incomodidad- ¿Te has convertido en mi sombra ahora? ¿Es que acaso tú no trabajas?

-Hola querido Terry!, porque siempre eres un grosero conmigo?...

-Me estas cansando?...no sé cuántas veces he dicho lo mismo y tú no entiendes!.

-Terry, has sido muy malo al no dejarme volver a la Compañía. Sabes bien que mi pasión es actuar y me siento frustrada porque no estoy haciendo lo que me gusta. ¿Vamos que te cuesta contratarme de nuevo? ¿Es por esa?

-Esa, tiene su nombre y es mi Esposa...Me cuesta mucho dejarte entrar y no es mi problema tu situación- dijo mordaz- ...te lo dije antes y te lo repito de nuevo: No deseo tener un problema más en mi vida. ¡No más si lo puedo evitar!. Tu no entiendes por buenas Susanna incluso hasta me da pena tratarte de la forma que lo hago, pero tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste. No puedo ser contigo condescendiente, tu estas obsesionada y no puedo emplear a alguien que odia a mi Esposa...entiendes?

-Te dejaste dominar por tu mujercita, cierto? que mal Terry!, pensé que tenías decisiones propias.

-Basta ya!...- grito- está de más decirte que eso no es asunto tuyo... no te importa! Así que adiós Susanna y déjame en paz!-dijo ya dentro de su auto a punto de arrancar- ¡espero que te vaya bien, en serio!, pero debes cambiar esa actitud. Ah! y una última cosa, a Candy jamás la expondría en el dilema de esta situación, ¡Soy yo el que quiere que nunca más vuelvas! No te quiero cerca de mí, ni de mi Familia.

-Tu ciego por tu mujer, me pregunto qué tan bien estará la relación entre ustedes?- su cara cínica hizo que Terry fijara su vista en ella y quedara inmutable - Creo que no tanto como para que tu intachable señora se siga viendo con su antiguo novio...Andrés! lo sabias?

-De que hablas? Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No me digas que no lo sabias... Andrés y Candy fueron novios.

-Que risa me das Susanna!. ¡Claro que ya la sabia!, pero tu estas predisponiendo una situación que no existe. Lo dicho tu actitud jamás te llevara a nada. Ves por qué has perdido toda credibilidad ante mí?. Por supuesto que se quién es Andrés, pero también se quien "Mi esposa", pero no me pondré contigo a darte explicaciones de nuestras vidas. ¡Adiós y suerte!- se fue dejando un cargado y espeso humo recorrer el lugar. De pie y sin pronunciar palabra alguna quedo en el estacionamiento destilando su veneno. Era frustrante ver que no obtiene nada de lo que quiere. Consideraba su vida como "miserable".

Ella salió de Casa, se le veía radiante, bella y feliz. Conducía su auto hasta llegar a una Tienda la tarde anterior había visto unos conjuntos de ropa para sus gemelos, le encantaba encargarse de esos menesteres, poder escoger la ropita para sus niños, estaba feliz, pero fue interrumpida Al salir de la tienda...

-Vaya, Vaya A quien tenemos por aquí? Señora Granchester!- exclamo con sorna- La Roba hombres.

Candy rodo los ojos. Susanna le colmaba la paciencia-¡Mira no tengo ánimos de hablar, menos contigo¡ así que si me permites tengo mucha prisa.

-¡Maldita Zorra!... ¡No te imaginas cuanto te odio maldita!- se acercó a la chica y le estampo una bofetada- jamás te perdonare que me hayas quitado a Terry- empuñaba sus manos con el afán de volver hacia Candy, pero esta vez pudo esquivar el golpe.

-Qué te pasa?... eres una loca!...como te atreves?- Candy sobaba su mejilla golpeada

-Me quitaste a Terry y ahora quieres meterte con Andrés!...no te basta solo uno... eres una mujerzuela!- esta vez fue el turno de Candy de abofetearla.

-No te permite que me insultes ¿me oyes?- grito furiosa- ¡Esto ha sido demasiado!...Yo no te he quitado nada... ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? ...Terry nunca ha sido tuyo.

-No contenta, decides que Terry no me emplee de nuevo en su Empresa!...A que le temes? a que vuelva a mí?- Candy que se disponía a dejarla con la palabra en la boca. No tenía caso discutir ese asunto.

-De donde conoces a Andrés?

-Andrés McQuaid...Andrés es mi novio por si no lo sabias.

-No, pues no…no lo sabía. ¡No tengo que saber sobre las relaciones íntimas de mis empleados!, pero que mal por Andrés tener una novia como tú. Pobre de Andrés- dijo con tono de lamento.

-Por qué pobre? que te importa a ti?

-Porque es evidente que tú no lo amas y lamento que lo hagas sufrir, porque se ve que está muy enamorado de ti y tu solo lo usas y lo manipulas, pero bueno lo que hagan fuera de mi Empresa no es mi problema.- hablo mostrando indiferencia.

-¡Estas advertida, Andrés es mío!…¿Entiendes?. No permitiré que me lo quites!. Tu eres la manipuladora que no permitiste que Terry me empleara de nuevo. Tú eres la que desconfía de él.

Candy se encamino al estacionamiento. Luego del inesperado y nefasto encuentro con Susanna iba absorta pensando en cómo puede haber gente tan mal de la cabeza, buscaba sus llaves cuando en ese justo instante apareció junto a ella otro auto que no encontraba lugar para estacionarse, la persona que conducía observo que la Rubia dejaría el campo libre y se acercó.

-Disculpe mi grosería, pero veo que se retira, lo digo porque necesito un lugar para estacionar mi auto espacio- la mujer la vio fijamente.

-Oh, sí!, por supuesto.

-No sabe del tiempo que me ha llevado buscando un sitio. Dejarlo fuera en el corredor no es muy seguro, así que le agradezco.

-En realidad no es nada!- sonrió la Rubia de ojos esmeraldas con su característica amabilidad.

-No sé dónde te he visto, pero creo que su rostro me parece conocido ¡no estoy segura!- desvió su mirada a la cintura de Candy- ¿Tu eres la del parque, la que estaba embarazada? hace unos meses atrás...Disculpe mi atrevimiento si no es así.

-No se equivoca señorita!...

-Laya, Laya François

-Sí, recuerdo su nombre…. Y si, soy La misma persona de esa vez. Usted tiene una memoria extraordinaria… tuve dos niños sabe?.

-¡Oh felicidades!- la mujer que había salido del auto, extendió una mano para saludar a la Rubia- deben ser unos niños muy preciosos.

-Gracias!. No es porque sea su madre, pero mis hijos son hermosos.

-Bueno tu Esposo debe ser un hombre muy afortunado. Eres una mujer muy guapa.

-Gracias, pero nuestra felicidad no se basa en esas cosas superficiales...Seguro que sí, somos felices... Dios nos ha dado tres hermosos hijos. Ellos son nuestra vida.

-Tres? Oh que maravilla, te felicito de nuevo.

-Si una niña y mis dos niños. Pero cuénteme ¿Qué tal ha sido tu estadía en la ciudad? recién llegaba cuando te vi allí en el parque, cierto?.

-Sí, y recuerdo que tenías un embarazo bastante avanzado y te veías muy cansada... y en cuanto a la ciudad, pues ¿qué le diré?, la verdad que es un lugar espectacular. Nueva York ha llenado mis expectativas!

-Me alegro mucho por ti!

-Gracias y fue un gusto volver a verte.

-Soy Candy, Candy Granchester, pero puede llamarme Candy.

-¿Granchester? Has dicho ¿Granchester?

-Sí, ¿pasa algo? conoces ese apellido?

-Bueno si, ¿Eres algo del Señor Terence Granchester?

-Sí, él es mi Esposo. Lo conoces?, pero que estúpida pregunta, Terence es conocido en muchos lugares no dudo que tú lo conozcas también.

Laya estaba impresionada, tenía frente a ella a la esposa de Terry, esa mujer que tanto amaba el Castaño y de la que hablaba con una brillantez en su mirada estaba frente a ella .- No, no lo conozco, pero he escuchado mucho ese apellido en muchos lugares. Me gusta viajar y se dé su reconocimiento internacional.

-Ya lo creo!, mi esposo es muy famoso, sabes?, cuando era más joven fue un importante y grandioso actor, ahora después de años es el dueño de una compañía de cine que lleva su apellido en la avenida Broadway.

-Que interesante!

-Sí que lo es- Laya presentía que podía estar muy cerca de Jones y pensaba en lo pequeño que es el mundo.- me gustaría algún dia invitarte a mi casa y así podríamos platicar.

-Eh, quizás algún dia...Bueno me dio gusto verte Candy! y disculpa pero tengo que irme.

-pero….- La repentina ida de Laya la confundió. Como si de repente se hubiese recordado de algo.- ¡Adiós!

Días después Laya realizo una visita inesperada a Terry, sin proponérselo ahora sabía dónde encontrarlo así que no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Buenos días Señorita, me puede decir cómo puedo hacer para que me reciba el Señor Terence Granchester?.

-El Señor Granchester no ha venido, pero no debe de tardar, si gusta esperarlo o agendar cita para que la próxima ocasión no espere. Podría usted decirme cual es el motivo de su visita?

-Eh, bueno dígale...dígale que soy Angelina Bretones y que le busco para un negocio de inversiones. -No, no se preocupe, yo esperare el tiempo necesario….me urge hablar con él.

-Puede pasar a la sala de cuanto el señor llegue veré si puede atenderla. Le avisare!

-Ok.. Gracias de nuevo.

Una hora después Laya estaba desesperada inquieta, la Secretaria le había informado que debía esperar.

-Señor Granchester una señorita de nombre Angelín Bretones desea verlo y dice que es muy urgente y... personal.

-Angelín Bretones? No tengo la más mínima idea. Diana si no tengo citas pendientes, puedes hacerla pasar.

-No, de hecho, ya no tiene….así que... Permiso.

Terry se encontraba de pie al ventanal de su oficina viendo hacia el exterior. Al escuchar abrir la puerta se giró.

-Hola Terry! mi queridísimo Terry

-Tu?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto asombrado. ¡Nombra al diablo y el aparecerá! ¿Nunca me dejaras en paz?.

-Yo también me alegro de verte querido, pero que cálido recibimiento he tenido, ¡Deberías de ser menos efusivo conmigo Terence!, después de todo….

-Ahora que quieres Laya?- pregunto con su tono sarcástico-¿es acaso que tu marido ya se hartó de ti? Angelín Bretones! has sido un terrible problema para mí, no tienes idea.

-Ay Terry, Terry!...no me digas que le contaste a tu mujercita? no debiste, además que ganaste con eso? Sabes no la veo muy triste que digamos. Se ve que te superara muy pronto!

-QUE DICES?

-Que he conocido a la mujer por quien suspiras y te mueres. Linda chica sabes?

Sacudiéndola de sus brazos con ira- NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI ESPOSA, ME OYES?

-Demasiado Tarde Terry….hasta podría decirte que casi somos "amigas".-sonrió y la mujer debería dar las gracias que lo era, porque de lo contrario Terry le daría su merecido.

-ALEJATE DE ELLA O NO RESPONDERE LAYA. TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS SI LE HACES DAÑO.

-Tranquilo Terry... tu Esposa Candy sin saber antes quien era me cayó bien, ahora que te digo...es una mujer agradable... de verdad!. No me mires así- Laya ojeaba una revista con total calma- Sé que tienes una linda familia también, pero tranquilo te repito que no tengo nada en contra de ninguno de ustedes.

-Ah, no? y entonces?...has venido a hacerme una visita social? ja ja ja. ¡No lo creo! así que habla de una vez, ¿Qué quieres?

-¡No, claro que no!... Solo necesito que me ayudes a localizar a una persona y te contare entonces la verdad sobre lo que paso aquella noche. La única verdad- fijo su mirada en la del castaño- solamente eso es lo que quiero te lo prometo.

-Ayudarme tu? sabes bien que me es difícil confiar en tu ayuda Laya, no después de todo .. Laya….aléjate de mí, no te acerques otra vez a Candy, porque te juro olvidare quien eres...que te ha hecho pensar que yo pudiera ayudarte

-Mira Terry, lo harás porque te conviene. Es algo sencillo Terry, después prometo no buscarte más.

Al llegar a casa Candy y los niños se encontraban en el cuarto de juegos, el cual había sido provisto con más juguetes y diversión. Eran horas que pasaban los niños a diario y la pequeña Candice amaba jugar con sus muñecas en la enorme casa que su Papa le había comprado, pero cuando lo escuchaba llegar se olvidaba de todo y buscaba los brazos de su padre llenándolo de besitos en todo su rostro. Terry adoraba a su princesa.

-Hola Candy, Cómo están los niños?

-Terry! míralos. ¡Son unos niños tan lindos!-Los gemelos tomaban sus biberones en el cuarto, mientras la niña jugaba- ¡Me parece increíble que ellos sean míos, nuestros hijos Terry. Me siento tan afortunada de tenerlos. ¡Dios ha sido bueno con nosotros!.

-Yo también….Preciosa…yo también me siento afortunado de tenerlos conmigo.- aparto su mirada que había quedado anclada en las lagunas profundas de su Esposo

-¡Candy!...

-Dime, Terry!- hablo con un hilo de voz

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos así, cuanto podemos soportar vivir de esta manera?. Entiendo que te lastime y no sabes cuánto me odio por eso...pude haber callado y seguir como si nada, pero sabes bien que no está en mi ser así... te juro que te amo Candy, te amo tanto, tanto y deseo que por favor me escuches- En ese instante tomo su manos y las beso lentamente- Sé que es muy difícil, pero lo podemos superar amor, si aún hay amor, busquemos una solución. O es que ya no sientes nada por mí? Estas dejando de amarme Candy?...si es así, quisiera que me enseñaras a ser indiferente.

-No Terry...no he dejado de amarte, pero no…. Puedo.

-Hagamos el intento, no me has permitido que te explique las cosas, deja que lo haga y si después de eso sigues pensando igual, te juro que lo entenderé. ¡Te lo prometo

-Terry!- lagrimas como en cascadas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas, el castaño se acercó para limpiarlas suavemente con sus labios – te amo, pero me cuesta tanto, cada vez que recuerdo tu confesión siento un dolor en mi corazón y no puedo perdonarte! Me puedes decir mil veces que no sentiste nada, pero estos celos me consumen de saber que tu cuerpo fue de ella...que ese momento no...

-¡Por favor Candy...deja de atormentarte!...sabes que en ocasiones me arrepiento de haberte dicho todo, pero no podía basar nuestra felicidad en la mentira y en el engaño...no podía vivir con eso...amor!, Si de verdad dices que me amas por favor escúchame. Intentémoslo de nuevo. No dejemos que el orgullo nos ahogue. Sé que sufres tanto como yo, porque no me acostumbro a esta vida sin ti, porque aunque estemos viviendo en la misma casa, me siento vacío y aunque el estar cerca de mis hijos me ayuda a soportar esto, yo te extraño a mi lado, las noches juntas…amándonos. Te extraño mucho Candy, tus besos, tus caricias, te extraño completa -Las palabras de Terry le acariciaban el alma, sabía que la amaba porque siempre se lo ha demostrado, el castaño se acercó más y más y la aferró a su abrazo que fue correspondido con la misma fuerza y ella descanso su cabeza en el pecho del Joven.

-También te extraño Terry!- dijo sonriendo- extraño todo- Se abrazó más a él, y Terry quería fundirla con su alma.

-Candy, sabes!- continuo hablando mientras continuaban en el cuarto y ella se había separado de su abrazo- hay algo que debo contarte y es posible que cambie toda la percepción que tú tienes hacia mi.

-De que se trata Terry?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Algo que en principio me negaba a aceptar y es que las cosas se han dado de manera muy confusa...No trato de justificar ni mucho menos, pero ahora estoy seguro que nada sucedió con respecto a esa mujer... es muy probable que todo haya sido planeado, pero antes de asegurarme de esto necesito hablar con una persona y quiero que tu estés conmigo. Siento que hay una historia detrás de esto que no conocemos Candy.

-Cómo?

-Candy, debes creerme cuando te digo esto! todo fue una trampa de tal manera que yo no pudiera negar nada.

-Por favor Terry, explícate que no te entiendo.

-Antes de ahondar en todo esto debo hablar con alguien que es primordial en toda esta historia en la que me han involucrado y que no descansare hasta saberlo. No puedo perder más el tiempo. Vamos en este mismo instante.- dijo con decisión.

-A dónde Terry? donde iremos?

-Solo quiero que confíes en mi. Sabremos la verdad muy pronto...yo te amo Candy! Te amo!, no lo dudes por favor!.

-Te creo Terry!, pero...

Terry conducía su auto y Candy se mostraba expectante. Los niños quedaron con Nina. Terry y Candy llegaron a la Compañía y él se mostraba agitado e inquieto.

-Diana! sabes si Michael se encuentra en su oficina?

La mujer observo el reloj- No puedo asegurarle señor...hace unos minutos lo vi tomar el ascensor, pero no sabría precisar si se fue de la empresa.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo molesto- deme la dirección donde reside.

-¡Calma Terry! ..Ya habrá tiempo de que hables con ese señor, ¡por favor no te pongas así!- dijo acariciando el rostro del joven.

-Es un caso delicado Candy.

-Señor, mire Jones está aquí! – dijo Diana señalando hacia el ascensor.

-Señor Granchester!, Señora, pero que sucede? porque sus caras, porque me ven así? hice algo de lo que no me he dado cuenta?

-Michael, necesitamos hablar con usted urgentemente!

-Con...migo...- Jones estaba nervioso- sí, pero...

-¡Vamos a mi oficina!

Jones sudaba frio, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Temía perder su trabajo- Señor Granchester!...

-Michael, no temas...ven entra! siéntate...tendremos una larga charla.

Se acomodó en el enorme sillón y sus manos las estrujaba producto de su nerviosismo, sentía que su corazón saldría de su sitio.

-Calma Jones.. Toma esto para que te relajes- El castaño sirvió una copa de Wiski- sé que no tomas, pero creo que al verte así como estas la ocasión lo amerita... bueno te he hecho venir a mi oficina porque es necesario y muy delicado lo que tengo que hablar contigo...No daré muchas vueltas al asunto, así que necesito saber si .. Si tú conoces a Laya François?- El corazón de Jones palpitaba a mil.

-Yo...

-Laya François?-pregunto Candy- conozco a alguien con ese nombre Terry!

-Candy, luego te explicare! -Vamos Jones!, la conoces? sabes que ella está en América y esta buscándote?

-Que? - pregunto levantándose de su asiento. También Candy se sorprendió de lo que escucho.

-Lo que oyes!...ella te está buscando y no parara hasta encontrarte.

-Hace... hace un tiempo atrás antes de volver a América yo... tuve una relación con Laya…fuimos amantes por un tiempo. Cuando viaje a Roma para ejercer mi profesión la conocí de casualidad en una convención de artistas esa mujer llamo fuertemente mi atención... ella se acercó a mí y me enamore como un loco, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no entiendo por qué me busca...yo di por terminada esa relación cuando conocí a Fiorella... me enamore de esa chica de verdad, podría decir que Fiorella fue mi gran amor. Le juro que no tengo nada que ver con Laya ahora.

-Te creo!...te creo porque yo fui involucrado en esa historia que Laya construyo.

-Usted? Como? no lo entiendo!

-Tampoco entiendo yo Terry- hablo Candy

-Laya me hizo creer que estuve con ella íntimamente en un hotel, pero eso no es todo...ahora que mencionas a Fiorella D' angelo me acuso de tener amoríos con su hermana cuando ni siquiera la conocí.

-Fiorella y yo éramos novios!...ella nunca pudo haber estado con otro. Nosotros nos amábamos de verdad y Laya al saberlo me amenazó con matarnos, le contaría a su marido y acabaría con nosotros, por eso me fui y deje una nota a Fiorella...supe después que ella...se había quitado la vida por una fuerte depresión. Yo no quería que le pasara nada malo, se los juro...solo quería que ella estuviera bien y que su hermano no le hiciera daño- dijo al borde de las lágrimas al recordar a su verdadero y único amor.

-Ella me involucro en tu historia Michael y le dijo a D'angelo que yo fui el que la abandono, por eso quiere acabar conmigo, pero como no ha podido armo un maldito plan sucio... Candy yo no recuerdo haber estado con esa mujer y si, ella me contactó ahora, se presentó a la compañía según para decirme la verdad de lo que sucedió esa noche con la condición de que le ayude a buscar a Michael Jones, no le di una respuesta afirmativa, pues si Michael Jones era el mismo que yo conocía, debía saber la verdad por otra vía. Además de prevenirte de ella. También me dijo que ha hablado contigo, no sabes cuánto me enfurece eso.

-Si Terry, hace unos días la volví a ver!, pero ha sido muy amable conmigo.

-Sí, pero no permitas que se te acerque...por favor no salgas.

-Está bien Terry!

-Señor lamento por todo lo que ha pasado, pero el único responsable soy yo. Soy ese hombre que D'angelo busca realmente.

-Que estás diciendo Jones?- pregunto el castaño

-Que es momento de dar la cara por los errores del pasado. Si él quiere ajustar cuentas conmigo entonces es momento que lo enfrente y hable con la verdad.

-Ese hombre es peligroso...podría hasta matarte. Es una locura que lo enfrentes, además eso fue hace mucho tiempo. La manipulación de Laya hacia su marido no ha sido tan fuerte, pues si D'angelo estuviera seguro de mi responsabilidad hubiese acabado con mi vida. El, es un hombre rico y poderoso. Pero de algo si estoy seguro!- Candy escuchaba con atención- entre ellos dos se confabularon para hacerme caer en esa trampa. Elaborada sin escrúpulos para destruirme moralmente, ahora lo sé.

-Seguramente lo hizo para protegerme señor Granchester, por eso quiero desligarlo de todo esto.

-Entonces que harás?, no lo enfrentes, aunque conmigo no ha habido nada que atente contra mi vida, no sabemos que reacción pudiera tener, es mejor prevenir Jones. Yo no he prometido ayudarle a Laya, lo que necesita saber de ella ya nos lo has dicho tu...haremos algo y ojala funcione, ¡Jones, te ayudare!

-Señor no se meta en problemas por mi culpa.

Después de la conversación el matrimonio Granchester se despidió de Jones.

-En realidad he sido una tonta negándome a ver la realidad. Tu amor sigue intacto, así lo he sentido siempre, pero me cegué por el dolor, cuando me has demostrado que me amas. Siempre habrá personas que nos querrán separar, porque eres un hombre grandioso y un excelente padre, el hombre que amo con todo mi corazón…..ya no quiero seguir separada de ti. Confiare de nuevo, por mí, por ti, por nosotros, por nuestros hijos, porque yo también te amo Terry!. Tú me has demostrado eso y has estado conmigo a pesar de que te he rechazado muchas veces.

-Candy, no sabes cuánto bien me hace sentir todo eso que me dices. Ahora ya sabes que jamás te engañe, jamás estuve con ella, que siempre he sido tuyo.

-Terry! quiero que esto funcione por nuestros hijos.¡ Ellos se merecen un hogar!, el hogar que ni tu ni yo tuvimos. Quiero que siempre estemos juntos mi amor, como lo prometimos.

-Candy!- dijo tomándola de las mano y depositando un delicado beso en la frente de su esposa- gracias por confiar en mi de nuevo.

-Terry!

-Te comprendo mi amor, si yo estaba confuso, no podía esperar que tú, no lo estuvieras Candy- se acercó a ella y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

-Terry no quiero perderte!..

Candy era una de esas personas que ocultaba bien la tristeza y el dolor. No le gustaba preocupar a nadie pues se decía que cada quien ya tenía los propios problemas….pero ahora que todo estaba aclarado no permitiría dejar pasar demasiado el tiempo, que en muchas ocasiones es el artífice exacto para calmar el sufrimiento y olvidar el tormento de un doloroso amor.

 **Inicio Flash**

-Ayudarme tu? sabes bien que me es difícil confiar en ti Laya, no después de todo .. Laya….aléjate de mí, no te acerques otra vez a Candy, porque te juro olvidare quien eres...que te ha hecho pensar que yo pudiera ayudarte

-Mira Terry, lo harás porque te conviene. Es algo sencillo Terry, después prometo no buscarte más.

-Esto es increíble!...ahora necesitas de mí...Como pretendes que olvide todo?... No sé si enloqueciste o estas a punto, pero no quiero hablar nada contigo, así que hazme el favor y retírate, sino quieres que te eche yo mismo.

-Terry! querido Terry, que poco caballeroso eres, eh? muy grosero. Mira, no en vano vine desde Roma hasta América huyendo de D'angelo. La verdad que no lo soporte. Unos días más a su lado y realmente si me volvería loca.

-Y? déjame decirte que eso no es mi problema!...Así que por favor retírate, no es de mi agrado tu presencia.

-Piénsalo Terry, te conviene, mira seré una buena persona y, si tú me ayudas yo….podría desaparecer las imágenes y…..

-Nada me garantiza, ahórrate tus buenas obras y déjame decirte que no lograras nada-Terry tomo el teléfono para llamar a... Seguridad?

-¡Todo es mentira Terry!- soltó de una vez François. El castaño soltando el teléfono se detuvo a observarla- pero no diré nada más, hasta que prometas que me ayudaras a buscar a Michael Jones, necesito encontrarlo urgentemente.

-¿Qué ha sido una mentira?..- Terry recordó ese nombre, si era el mismo Michael Jones, entonces el jugaría sus propias cartas.

-Te digo que hasta que me prometas que me ayudaras a encontrarlo, te contare todo.

-Y, quien es Michael Jones?

-Un viejo amigo Terry!... el, es maestro de Artes, sé qué hace mucho tiempo regreso a América, Nueva York precisamente y necesito encontrarlo, es…muy importante para mí.

-Vaya, Vaya...con que Laya se enamoró!- exclamo con su característico sarcasmo y mostrando su sonrisa de medio lado- ahora quiere que le ayude a encontrar a ...¡su amante!

-Terry por favor, te juro que te diré la verdad de lo que paso aquella vez en Roma, pero necesito que me ayudes antes que D'angelo de conmigo, porque entonces sí que será mi final.-Es necesario que lo encuentre, te juro que jamás volverás a saber de mí y….

-¿Que paso esa noche?- interrumpió bruscamente- vamos dime que paso aquella noche en el hotel?

-No diré nada...

\- Por qué lo hiciste?...no te entiendo!... no entiendo por qué?

-Solo diré que D'angelo quiere verte destruido.- Terry quedo en silencio - Entonces? me ayudaras sí o no?

-No lo sé! Debo pensar que hacer, por ahora no puedo darte una respuesta- giro su vista de nuevo al ventanal y perdió su mirada en un punto inexistente- retírate por favor! quiero estar solo.

-Hasta luego Terry!...vendré en dos días para saber tu respuesta y hasta entonces sabrás todo. ¡Te lo prometo!

 **Fin Flash back**

* * *

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, todos son muy valiosos para mi.

nota: disculpen si he abandonado la historia, pero he tenido muchos problemas,pero gracias a Dios alli vamos. Les quiero.


	14. Chapter 14

Mientras tanto

* * *

-¡Señor! Disculpe que le interrumpa- dijo Marcelo entrando al despacho de su patron- pero tiene una visita importante. El Señor Christopher Reacher necesita verlo con urgencia. Ha pedido reunirse con usted en estos momentos.

\- ¿Reacher?, hazlo pasar Marcelo de inmediato- Exclamó levantândose de golpe, apretando sus manos una contra otra.

-Buenas tardes Sr. D'angelo. Aqui me tiene de nuevo- Dijo de manera precisa y seria.

-Siéntese por favor, espero que me tenga noticias buenas!

-Por supuesto. Solo me ha tomado un poco más de un par de semanas desde que usted me contacto…indagar retiros en el banco, una que otra averiguacion, corroborar direccion en fin, lo importante es que aquí tiene el informe completo con toda la informacion que usted necesita.- dijo a su vez extendia un sobre grueso de Manila dentro de una Carpeta. D'angelo abrió la misma y observo fotografías recientes de Laya, como prueba,- Esta es de hace unos dias, la Señora en cuestion esta saliendo de una Compañía de cines si usted ve en las letras arriba el nombre de la Empresa. La curiosidad no se hizo esperar y leyo que dicho lugar pertenecia a Granchester. Disimulo bien su molestia y despidio al hombre

-Excelente! Reacher.-Le confieso que cuando me confiaron sus servicios, tuve muchas dudas, ¡reconozco que me equivoque!.

-Le entiendo y suele pasar, pero le probado lo contrario.-Fue cosa de tiempo …..le dije que no arrepentiría de mis servicios.

-Perfecto…. -Aquí está el resto de sus honorarios.

-Muy bien, entonces es momento de retirarme!

Volvió a revisar hoja por hoja el informe lo único que le importaba era saber donde encontraría a Laya y sí, la dirección estaba escrita, pero antes que todo deseaba hacerle una visita a Terence Granchester, de paso quizás y con suerte la encuentre allí. Si Laya frecuenta la compañia, lo mâs lógico era pensar que ellos se seguían viendo. D'angelo cree que todos los hombres son de su misma condición.

-Me viste la cara de idiota , no es cierto?...te enamoraste de ese tipejo, no encuentro otra razón por la que estes aqui.- susurro internamente mientras observaba las fotos

...

-Terry! ha sido increíble todo esto!,¿Como puede haber gente tan malvada?, sin embargo con todo lo que ahora se, lo único que puedo sentir por esa mujer es Lastima. En realidad no logro asimilar que ella, sea todo eso.

-Que dices Candy?... Tu siempre viendo el lado bueno en todo mundo. ..ella no ha sido una buena persona, pero no te puedo culpar por eso. Es solo que yo pienso distinto a ti... tu corazón es noble y generoso...¡Nunca cambiarás!

-Es que veo que a pesar de lo frívola que puede resultar, siento que es una mujer que sufre, porque no ha tenido al hombre que ama. Se ha equivocado, pero eso no la hace ser menos humana…..Yo la conocí por casualidad, muy cerca de aquí y quizás porque vi su lado bueno es que tengo esa percepción de ella….nunca me imaginé …..Hasta puedo decirte que le tome aprecio y….

-Y?...que pasa Candy?

-No sabía quién era Terry... le había invitado venir a casa, pero no te preocupes….ni siquiera contesto mi invitación.

-Menos mal, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado Candy… ella es un anzuelo…donde este Laya allí estará D'angelo y mientras no le diga la verdad, el seguirá tras de mí. Así que me obligaré a Contratar vigilancia. Quizas exagere un poco, pero ustedes son mas importante que todo.

-Terry, mi amor…prométeme que te cuidarás por favor….- Menciono llena de angustia aferrada a las manos de su Esposo- si ella nunca habla ¿Que harás entonces?...tú debes hablar con ese hombre y decir la verdad, aunque me da mucho miedo que te expongas .. ¡Piensa en los niños!

-Lo sé Candy, pero será lo último que me vea obligado a hacer. Mientras pueda alargar las cosas….pero por favor amor, no te preocupes…ya verâs que todo saldrá bien.- entre sus manos tomo el rostro de ella y beso suavemente su frente, besos cargados del más profundo amor.-Tus labios!, cuanta falta me han hecho amor, por favor ya no pensemos en otra cosa que no sea en nosotros- el beso se tornó tierno y a la vez suave y apasionado.

-Terry!. ¡Yo también te extrañé mucho! Todo este tiempo no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ti. Te tenia tan cerca, con solo extender mis manos, tomar lo que me pertenece y te juro que pasaba momentos pensando en que tu buscabas en otros lugares lo que yo te he negado mi amor. Pensaba tantas tonterias cuando se perfectamente que tu no eres asi - el corazón le latía fuertemente y ambos se encontraban en un cumulo de emociones.

-¿Quieres subir a nuestra habitación?- pregunto con la excitación a flor de piel.- Dime si tú lo deseas, tanto como lo deseo yo. solo dilo.

-Sí!- dijo ella mientras seguía aferrada a su abrazo y lo besaba con furor hasta que el beso perdió fuerza.- ¡Lo deseo tanto Terry, tanto!- subieron a la habitación matrimonial, aquella que hubo estado fría por varios meses sin el calor y la chispa que de sus cuerpos emanaban. Ya se iniciaría el momento de volver a encender la pasión con tan solo un beso. El castaño giro el pomo con mucho cuidado y la puerta se abrió Terry en ese momento se sintió poderoso y feliz de que ella le permitiese de nuevo compartir su lecho. Allí estaba la cama, esa enorme cama esperando ser partícipe de la agitación desmedida de dos seres que se aman.

-Candy!...nunca me cansaré de decirte que te amo muchísimo y que eres para mí la mujer más hermosa!. Que no necesito buscar nada en ningun lado, aun asi pasaran años sin que tu volvieras a mi, porque no podia permitirme enlodar este sentimiento tan profundo que siento por ti. En el pasado fui lo que fui, pero ahora mi vida eres tu y mis hijos. Yo amor todo de ti, tus virtudes asi como tus defectos.

\- Terry…amo todo de ti.. Tu paciencia, tu amor incondicional y tu devoción hacia mí. Amo presencia tan viril que es solo para mí. Te amo porque eres el padre de mis hijos y ustedes son mi vida y si no tuviesemos hijos igualmente te amaria!- un beso más que se torno con fuerza y apasionamiento mâs que el anterior cargado de pasión y deseo. Una entrega que reclamaba ser realizada. ¿Qué sucedería? Lo normal entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman y que además son marido y mujer. Se despojaron hasta de la última pieza y entre tiernas caricias y besos, palabras de amor que cada momento subían el tono de la excitación. El, con sus manos acariciaba con suavidad su blanca espalda y tiernos besos como una brisa suave era esparcida en esta. Paso a su pecho haciendo toques ligeros y haciendo que ella se retorciera de puro placer.

-¿Te gusta amor?- pregunto en un susurro ahogado victima del placer contenido y amenazaba con estallar como un volcan en erupción.

-¡Adoro cuando me tocas de esa manera Terry!. Me gusta, no te detengas por favor!- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz

Mordía el lóbulo de su oreja al mismo tiempo que seguía acariciándola, quería escuchar de sus labios cuanto lo ama, en ese momento en el que los sentimientos afloran.

-¡Por favor dímelo!- exclamo suplicante y entonces ella abrió sus ojos y los clavo en la mirada azul.

-¡Te amo Terry!...¡no te detengas y hazme tuya amor!.- esa fue la llave que necesitaba para dar rienda a todo el deseo contenido, solo ella despertaba en él, ese volcán que estaba por explotar. Solo las manos y el cuerpo de ella lo hacían estremecer en cada fibra en cada espacio de piel. Sentirla temblar bajo su toque lo hacía delirar de dolor, el dolor de fundirla con su alma y explotar en mil pedazos, el dolor que amenazaba con ahogarla con sus deseos. Se sentía el rey del universo reconocer que era él y solo el que la hacía gritar su nombre. Escuchar su nombre de boca de ella en el momento preciso hacia exitarse a mil arrancando gemidos guturales.

-¡Dimelo otra vez! quiero escucharlo mientras te hago mia!- sus ojos estaban oscuros y su frente perlada. Ella estaba volando perdida en el firmamento, hundida en las emociones que le hacia sentir.

-¡Te amo….Terry!- exclamaba entre sus besos y el bebio el nectar de sus labios y su lengua saboreo cada cavidad de su boca.

Ella recorría con sus uñas su espalda perlada, sus manos pequeñas acariciaban las caderas del hombre, las recorria y volvia a posicionar sus manos en el pecho varonil acariciando sus montañas poderosas. Cada roce les quemaba la piel y Terry se introducia ferozmente haciendo el ritmo y ella siguiendole mordiendo sus labios mientras arremetía una, dos, tres estocadas hasta que el mismo no escuchó su voz- ¡Te….Te a…mo Candy!.

Ahora que D'angelo tenía en sus manos donde encontrar a Laya, debía buscar la forma de llegar hasta ella, por supuesto que no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo, pero debía planear la forma de vengarse de ella, antes de todo ajustar cuentas con Terence Granchester. Ahora convencido de que esos dos le miraban la cara de estúpido.¿cuando la artimaña confabulada paso a ser algo de verdad? o peor aun, ¿Sera que lo traiciono?, lo que fuese François no se iba a escapar de sus manos.

Entonces ella habia habia llegado con la finalidad de obtener una respuesta de parte de Terry. Talvez penso mejor las cosas y siempre si le ayudarâ, sabia que era demasiado lo que le estaba pidiendo a Terry, ni siquiera merecia que el castaño la recibiera, pero debia hacer el último intento. Lo único que queria era encontrar a Michael Jones, a sabiendas que no estaba segura que quisiera volver con ella, ni siquiera verla, cuando este jamâs volvió buscarla, pues hacia mucho tiempo de sus encuentros apasionados que era normal que Jones se olvidara de ella. Sin embargo se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Te….Terry!...Yo - Laya quedo inmutable al entrar a la oficina del castaño y ver allí a Candy.

-Hola Laya, como estâs? Pasa adelante!- los ojos de Terry sonreían al ver que la mujer había quedado muda, en lo absoluto era la misma que llego dos días atrás.

-Asi que no conocias a mi Esposa Laya?, ¿Por que me mentiste cuando te lo pregunte?...cual es tu misterio?

-Candy?- La mujer los observaba con cara de asombro y entonces comprendió que la Rubia sabía todo.

-No sé por qué te sorprendes Laya!, si sabes perfectamente quien soy... me utilizaste para dar con Terry.

-¡No es así!.

-Basta ya Laya!. De una vez te respondo que no moveré un solo dedo para ayudarte!. No quiero desatar un problema más. Deberias dejar esto porque si tu das con Michael Jones, no dudes que D'angelo lo matarâ.

-¡Maldición Terry! por favor ayúdame. Tú tienes tus contactos con las personas en tu medio, es posible que Michael se encuentre trabajando entre ellos.

-No, por tu culpa D'angelo me odia sin un fundamento. ¿Tú crees que yo te ayudaría? Lo que puedo sugerirte es que mejor regreses a Roma, te quiero lejos de mí. Toma tus cosas y vete antes que D'angelo de contigo y con Jones. ¡Vete lejos Laya! antes que sea demasiado tarde y lo lamentes toda tu vida.

La visita a Terry fue una pérdida de tiempo. Habia cifrado su confianza en él, como la última esperanza que tenía, desesperada y compungida salía de la oficina. Reconocía que tenía razón, le había hecho daño y lo más normal era negarle su ayuda.- ¡No se en qué estaba pensando cuando le pedí ayuda a Terry!, fui una tonta en creer que lo haría, despues de todo - Con pasos lentos bajaba los escalones del edificio como si ese tiempo de su mente brotarían pensamientos que le ayudasen a ver las cosas con claridad a que una luz le ilumine el camino y le mostrase ¿qué hacer?. Se sentía perdida y el dinero se le estaba agotando… ¿regresar a Roma?...un escalofrió brotaba de sus entrañas…. segura estaba que D'angelo la mataría. Al no ocurrírsele nada que le hiciera sentirse mejor, bajo el resto de las gradas a prisa queriendo volar e irse lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar...¡ Era demasiado tarde! y entonces...recordó las palabras de Terry.

Por la premura, sus nervios y agitacion no pudo ver donde ponia sus pasos y trastabillando a punto de caer fue tomado en brazos. Ella no habia visto al hombre que la habia observado hacia algunos minutos. Levanto su rostro para disculparse por su torpeza y se llevó la gran sorpresa de su vida.

-¡Al fin te encuentro querida!- la Francesa impávida y pálida abrió sus grandes ojos llenos de temor.

-¡D'angelo! Yo…. –la mujer temblaba- yo...

-¡Sera mejor que no digas nada! ¿Creíste que todo el tiempo te ibas a burlar de mí?- susurro acercandose a su oido-...ahora entiendo por qué estás aquí?.

-¡No...no..no es lo que tú... lo que piensas D'angelo, te lo juro!.

-Y que es lo que estoy pensando segun tú?. No encuentro otra razón de tu visita a este lugar, o es que me equivoco... Es que acaso sí, siempre te volviste amante de ese imbécil?- La tomaba del cuello sutilmente y la condujo detrás de la base del ascensor. Nadie podía verlos ni oírlos.

\- ¡Me haces daño!- dijo con dificultad para respirar- ¡D'angelo por favor suéltame!. Te juro que yo estaba a punto de regresar, pero…es solo que quise estar mas tiempo lejos de tí.

-Ah, sí? Cuando? Cuando acabaras con todo mi dinero querida?, perfectamente pude cortarte todo, pero así como tuviste todo, todo te lo quito. Regresarâs conmigo a Roma. No seré el hazme reir, pero antes me encargare de Granchester.

-Nooo, por favor déjalo!...yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver Terence Granchester…vine a verlo para….para algún empleo, si…a eso vine. Lo que pasa es que ya no tengo dinero y yo necesito trabajar.

-¡Pues no te creo! A ti no te gusta trabajar. Ademâs no lo necesitas mientras estes conmigo. ¡Siempre has tenido todo a manos llenas sin mover un solo dedo!.

-D'angelo, para que quieres que vuelva a Roma contigo, tú….tú no me amas y es un infierno la vida juntos, ¿Por qué no dejas que me quede aquí?….quítame todo lo que tú quieras, pero por favor dame la libertad.- suplicaba mientras no la soltaba de su agarre.

-…..¡JAMAS! Te dejaré libre, me escuchas?, NUNCA. Te quiero conmigo, porque eres mi Esposa por si se te ha olvidado. ¡Tu lugar es a mi lado!.

-Siempre te ha gustado tratarme como una basura, como algo que no vale nada D'angelo...yo me cansé, me cansé de esa vida, por favor te suplico déjame libre.

El hombre tomo de sus brazos con brusquedad y en el corredor de la calle un auto lo esperaba. Introdujo a la mujer y dio ordenes al hombre en el volante.

-Cuida de ella Sam, por nada del mundo permitas que se escape! Sobre ti recae esta responsabilidad…. llévatela a la casa y la encierras!.. Dile a Marcelo que venga por mí.

-¡Sí, Señor!

-No, por favor D'angelo, no me encierres, ¡te lo suplico!. Te prometo que me iré contigo, pero….

-¡Llévatela Sam y haz lo que te digo!.

Laya sentía que el fin de todo había llegado. Evidentemente subestimó en demasía la inteligencia de D'angelo y fue ilusa al pensar que él, no haría nada, argumentándose así misma merecer ese dinero al soportarlo tanto tiempo.

-Busco a Terence Granchester, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?- pregunto con prepotencia y severidad cuando regresó al interior de la Compañia hasta llegar a recepción.

-Tiene usted cita Señor?- pregunto Diana con su tono habitual y amable.

-Cita?- pregunto con el frunciendo el ceño – no creo necesitarla, así que dígale que D'angelo Conte está aquí y que me urge!. No me iré sin antes arreglar cuentas con él.

-Un momento!...veré si el señor aún está en su oficina- Diana salió de su escritorio, sus manos sudaban, el aspecto de ese hombre no le auguraba nada bueno. Dio varios toques a la puerta

-Adelante!...- la mujer se quedó en silencio por breves segundos- hay pendientes Diana?

-No Señor!... de hecho hay un Señor… un hombre en recepción que quiere hablarle, pero…le dije que vendría a ver si usted se encontraba.

-Bueno si no tengo pendientes puedes hacerlo pasar… ¿te dijo quién es?- pregunto con tono despreocupado.

-Dice que su nombre es D'angelo Conte y que no se ira hasta arreglar un asunto con usted, pero no me da confianza su aspecto es muy sombrio…..- Terry sabía que lo óptimo sería aclarar la situación. Quizâs asi lo dejaria en paz!

-Señor...pero….

-No pasa nada Diana!. Veremos que es lo que quiere el señor D'angelo Conte.. ¡Anda ve y hazlo pasar!- dio una palmada a la mujer para que se tranquilizara. Diana temía un poco por la forma agresica en que el hombre hablaba.- ¡Quizás el jefe tenga razón! y solo me estoy poniendo paranoica- Antes de irse aviso al de seguridad que estuviese pendiente del jefe.

Salió de su escritorio y se sentó cómodamente en el sillón. Vio la hora en su reloj y comprobó la misma en el reloj de pared ubicado detrás de su silla. Eran las cinco de la tarde y a esa hora ya debería estar en casa.- ¡Seguramente Candy se preocuparâ al no verme como de costumbre!,- entonces tomo su celular para hacer la llamada, pero en vista de que la visita estaba entrando solo logró un mensaje de voz por Whatsaap a su Esposa disculpando su tardanza.

-¡Por fin frente a frente Granchester!...En Roma te evaporaste!

-Nunca me he escondido de ti D'angelo. Lo que te dije años atrás te lo sostengo nuevamente…. ¡Nunca en mi vida conocí a Fiorella!. No tengo por qué esconderme...supongo que nuevamente es eso lo que te trae hasta este lugar, no es así?.. Sabes a veces me pregunto ¿cuáles son las pruebas que tú tienes para culparme de todo lo que dices?

-NO QUIERAS VERME LA CARA DE TONTO GRANCHESTER, SÉ QUE TÚ Y MI HERMANA TUVIERON UN ROMANCE, ESO QUIZAS LO HABRIA DEJADO PASAR, PERO LO QUE NUNCA TE PERDONARE ES QUE POR TU ABANDONO ELLA SE HAYA QUITADO LA VIDA. ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!. LA ABANDONASTE!...DIME POR QUE TE BURLASTE DE ELLA, LA USASTE Y LUEGO LA BOTASTE COMO CUALQUIER COSA...¡ESO ES LO QUE NUNCA TE PERDONARE!

-TE RECUERDO QUE ESTAS EN MI EMPRESA Y NO TE PERMITO QUE ME INSULTES...TU NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA...¿DONDE ESTAN LAS MALDITAS PRUEBAS A TODO ESTO? NO TIENES NADA!, NADA...NI SIQUIERAS TIENES LA PLENA SEGURIDAD DE LO QUE DICES?...VAMOS MUESTRAMELAS.- en ese instante Conte se acerca de manera intimidante a Terry que ya se había puesto en pie y estaba junto al ventanal, ambos frente a frente a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-No contento con eso. ¿También Laya?- Comentó entre dientes.

-¿Laya?

-QUE HAY ENTRE USTEDES Y NO ME DIGAS QUE NADA PORQUE LA HE VISTO SALIR!- gritó furioso- ME HAN VISTO LA CARA!.

-Qué crees D'angelo? Sé todo, sobre la trampa que muy descaradamente me tendieron en el hotel una vil y asquerosa trampa preparada por un par de arpias. ¡Hasta donde descendieron ustedes!, eh?, pensé que tú, como los hombres arreglarías cuentas cara a cara y no con trampitas estúpidas. Sabes que yo hasta podría demandarlos por eso?, pero no lo hare, lo único que quiero es que ustedes me dejen vivir en paz- Comento quien a pesar de todo no podia delatarla al respecto mucho menos referente a Jones, no seria de caballeros. Eso le correspondia a Laya.

-Es una maldita traidora...por eso la encontre aqui... ¡No me importa que lo sepas!, ¿por qué te lo confesó?… ¿Qué te pidió a cambio?.

-No me pidió nada, porque no te he dicho que haya sido ella, solo lo supe por alli...y Te aclaro de nuevo que entre tu esposa y yo no existe absolutamente nada, acaso me crees tan estúpido para involucrarme a voluntad ? soy casado y amo a mi Esposa!

-Ja ja ja.. y que? acaso quiere decir que no puedas tener amantes? Quien no conociera tu pasado!

-TU NO CONOCES MI PASADO!, ASI QUE NO HABLES DE LO QUE NOSABES...No soy como tú,¡No me compares por favor!

-Bla bla bla, ¡Basta ya! Tratas de desviar mi atención a lo que vine.

-Te lo repito otra vez…NUNCA CONOCI A TU HERMANA!..NUNCA TUVE NADA QUE VER CON ELLA!.-golpeo con fuerza el escritorio, D'angelo lo exhasperaba. lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y Terry de un manotazo quitó sus manos de encima. -¡SUELTAME! QUE TE HAS CREIDO?, NO HAGAS QUE TE SAQUE A PATADAS D'ANGELO. HAS VENIDO A AGREDIRME SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO- el sujeto sacó el arma y apuntó hacia Terry. El castaño quedo inmóvil - Así que has venido a matarme?

-Es lo que debería hacer!...matarte como a un perro Granchester, no puedo hacer que la ley te haga pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana, pero mi ley sí.- el hombre seguía apuntando y esta vez acerco el arma hasta el pecho de Terry.- bastaría solo con apretar y listo!. Nadie se daría cuenta, el arma tiene silenciador.

-ENTONCES HAZLO! QUE ESPERAS?- Terry no le mostraba temor, pero de pronto pensó en Candy y en los niños.

-Por qué de pronto callas!.. No que muy valiente?

-VETE DE AQUÍ! ANTES QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de par en par. Los gritos de D'angelo habian llegado hasta donde se encontraba Jones quien no se habia retirado de la Compañia y al escuchar la discusión se acerco lentamente a la oficina.

-Señor Terry!...no puedo permitir que usted pase por esto!...déjeme a mí las cosas.

-Y ¿Quién diablos eres tú?- pregunto D'angelo apuntando a la humanidad del intruso.

-Yo?…

-Basta!...no,no, no digas nada.

-Soy Michel Jones y...- en ese instante el agente de seguridad hizo su arribo al escuchar mucho ruido en la oficina del jefe, D'angelo al sentirse intimidado sujetó del cuello a Terry y le apuntó en la cabeza con el arma.

-Me van a dejar ir si no le vuelo la tapa de los sesos a su jefecito…así que será mejor que no hagan nada.

-Deje al señor Granchester, él no tiene nada que ver de lo que le acusa.

-Ah si? y ¿Por qué debo creer eso? ¿quien demonios eres tú?

…fui yo.- seguia hablando Jones y Terry quería gritarle que no dijera nada, pero no podía hablar, D'angelo lo tenía fuertemente agarrado del cuello y la respiración le estaba faltando. Terry no podía luchar con un hombre armado..estaba en desventaja.

-Tú, ¿Qué imbécil?

-Yo, fui el novio de su hermana…fui yo quien la abandono, pero para protegerla de usted, Laya dijo que usted nos mataría, porque no permitiria que estuviesemos juntos, por ser un pobre diablo que no se la merecia.

-Como? que has dicho?...

-Ha escuchado bien…yo era el don nadie del que su hermana se enamoró…soy yo el que debe pagar por eso y no un inocente como el señor Granchester...¡Sueltelo por favor!.- D'angelo había salido de la oficina con Terry a rastras hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde Marcelo lo esperaba. Nadie podía hacer nada, incluso el agente de seguridad interna quiso entrar para llamar a la policia, pero D'angelo le disparo en una de sus piernas y qued en el suelo en la entrada del edificio. La vida de Terry estaba en manos del italiano. Cuando D'angelo diviso a Marcelo disparo dos veces contra la humanidad de Michael quien cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

-Entonces con esto queda saldada mi cuenta y tú Granchester sigues siendo mi pase para mi huida.

D'angelo logró llegar hasta Marcelo quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Empujo fuertemente a Terry y este al caer se golpeó la frente. Terry como pudo tomó el celular y llamó a la central de la cruz roja para una ambulancia.-Por favor enseguida un hombre se está desangrando y otro esta herid…es urgente…en el estacionamiento de la Compañía de Cines Granchester. Minutos despues ambos heridos fueron atendidos y trasladados a un hospital. Michael Jones iba gravemente herido . Dos balas fueron impactadas en su cuerpo una en el brazo derecho a la altura del hombro y la otra le impacto en el abdomen, siendo esta la más importante. . El golpe que recibió Terry no era de gravedad y tambien fue atendido por los paramedicos e igual llevado para su valoración. Candy llego al hospital a prisa una vez que su Esposo fue atendido. No quiso preocuparla y la contacto cuando habia pasado todo.

Mientras Jones se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Conte llegaba a su residencia muy nervioso. Marcelo no hablo ni una sola palabra y solo se limitó a hacer lo que su patrón le indicaba.

-Arregla todo de inmediato Marcelo y dile a Sam que te ayude. Quiero que preparen todo...Mañana partiremos... Iré a hacerle una visita a la señora.

-Bien señor!. Enseguida tendremos todo listo.

D'angelo se dirigió a paso lento hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Laya. Extrajo las llaves y abrió la puerta…el interior estaba oscuro. Encendió la lámpara de al lado.

-¡DESPIERTA!- la francesa brincó de la impresión y abrió sus ojos muy grandemente, estaba llena de miedo.

-¡D'angelo!...por favor déjame ir. ¿Para que me quieres contigo?- Laya imploraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-NUNCA! Y MENOS AHORA!. Creíste que todo el tiempo viviría engañado no es verdad?

-De…¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablo?..- la tomo de los cabellos y la tiro al suelo, entonces en un susurro al oido dijo- hablo de que ya se quién realmente es el culpable de la muerte de Fiorella- dibujo una sonrisa cinica y sus ojos estaban llenos de ira.

-Que...Que dices?...que te ha dicho Te...Terence?- pregunto sin poder organizar las palabras.

-¡TERENCE NO DIJO NADA!… o sí…siempre lo dijo, pero nunca lo escuché porque fui un estupido al creer en ti y no averiguar entonces...- D'angelo actuaba como un demente... ¡tenía razón!- no hace falta que lo sigas ocultando...Ya lo sé, pero... no importa, ese tipo lo confesó y ya lo hice pagar..., sabes? el verdadero culpable ya pago por su error.

-No…no te entiendo!...¿Que quieres decir?...- expresó mostrando un miedo intenso y sus ojos se abrieron al verlo acercarse y de nuevo arremeter golpes contra ella, esta vez fuertes bofetadas habían roto su labio inferior. Entonces cuando sació toda su rabia, Se acercó al rostro de la mujer- ¿Te suena el nombre de Michael Jones?- Laya sintió paralizarse su corazón, pero no dijo nada- Él fue quien engañó a mi hermana y tú lo sabías!, pero no importa, ya no seguiras ocultandolo porque esta muerto!… y deberia hacerlo mismo contigo en este instante!.

-¡Por favor no, no me mates!.- gruesas lâgrimas salian de sus ojos al escuchar de viva voz que Jones había sido asesinado, aunque quizâs era preferible también morir.

-No,no,no,no….¡él no puede estar muerto!, ¡no puede ser posible!…¡Michael muerto!- Dijo en lamentos sin hacer audible sus palabras, lloraba con dolor y amargura, hincada en el suelo golpeada, sus cabellos enredados y pegado a su rostro por las lágrimas que lo bañaban.

-Ahora entiendo por qué ibas a la compañía de Terry, ese hombre trabajaba para él. ¿lo sabias?

-Que?...no lo sabía- Laya entonces supo que Terry le habia ocultado que Jones estaba con él. -¡Que tonta fui! y ahora...he perdido todo.- Esto ultimo lo dijo para si misma.

Laya debia seguir callando sobre sus amorios con Jones en el pasado, no podía contarle que era a ese mismo hombre que ella buscaba y que amaba, no quería ni imaginar como reaccionaría.

-Por qué me mentiste! Por qué nunca me hablaste de quien era en realidad?

-Porque, porque no sabía. Tú dices que Fiorella me contaba todo y no es así.. Hay cosas que las mujeres no acostumbramos a decir y, bueno supongo que era su secreto, Talvez me mintió.

-TU ERES LA QUE MIENTE!... NO SABES COMO SALIR DE ESTO VERDAD? ESE TIPO ME CONTO TODO. TU SIEMPRE SUPISTE QUE FUE EL.- Laya titubeo- ¿Por que lo proteges Laya?, ¿Por qué?- preguntaba mientras estrujaba el cuello de la mujer

-¡Suéltame no me hagas más daño!. Por favor D'angelo- La mujer trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitar sus manos de su cuello y la respiración se le dificultaba, de pronto la solto de su agarre y ella tomaba aire con dificultad.

-¿Tratabas de proteger a Michael Jones, siempre ?. Dímelo, ¿por qué me mentiste?

-TRATABA DE PROTEGER A UN HOMBRE INOCENTE!...EL NO TENIA LA CULPA QUE LA LOCA DE TU HERMANA SE HAYA QUITADO LA VIDA...LO HIZO PORQUE ERA DEBIL DE CARACTER Y PORQUE TU- dijo señalandole - TU LA MANIPULABAS A TU ANTOJO. ¡SIEMPRE LA AMENAZABAS POR TODO!. SABIAS QUE SI ELLA SE CASABA TENDRIAS QUE DARLE PARTE DE LA HERENCIA QUE LES DEJO TUS PADRES... NO SOY CULPABLE DE QUE ELLA HAYA TOMADO ESA DECISION.

-¿Y A TI QUE MAS TE DABA EL? , ¿DE QUE LADO ESTABAS LAYA?...- la vio fijamente ¿QUE ES LO QUE OCULTAS CON TANTA FUERZA?

-¡No escondo nada por Dios D'angelo!...déjame de una vez…Yo te juro que no me volverás a ver y si es por el dinero está más que pagado cuando tú, te adueñaste de la empresa que me dejo mi padre, así que no me vengas a cobrar algo que me pertenecía.- El hombre la empujo violentamente hacia la cama

.- ¡Aquí te quedaras hasta que yo lo decida! Entiendes?. Regresaremos a Roma. ¡Aquí no tenemos nada que hacer! ¡Mañana muy temprano partiremos!

-No, D'angelo, no por favor!. No quiero volver a Roma. Déjame aquí… total tu puedes hacer tu vida como quieras sin mí, que más te da si entre nosotros no existe nada.

-TÚ CREES QUE TODO ES FÁCIL? QUE SABES TU DE MI LAYA?... NADA!. NO SABES NADA...TÚ CREES QUE FUI FELIZ AL CASARME CONTIGO?- Gritaba lleno de rabia y enojo- sabía perfectamente que nunca me amaste? siempre me hice el indiferente. Soporte tus desprecios, porque no me importaba aguantarlos, si tú estabas conmigo, pero nunca vi nada en ti. Entonces me cansé de esperarte y esperarte y que nunca llegaras a mí como lo anhelaba... TODA ESA MALDITA VIDA QUE VIVI, NO FUE MAS QUE LA SALIDA A TU DESAMOR. YO SI TE AME LAYA, YO SI ME CASE AMANDOTE, PERO TU...TU NADA.

-D'angelo! Tampoco la culpa es mía. Sabes bien que nos obligaron a casarnos sin amor y este es el resultado. Una vida vacía,un maldito Infierno.

-PERO YO SI TE AMABA MALDITA SEA!... Cuando me casé contigo lo hice con muchas ilusiones. Con el tiempo yo sé que hubiese ganado tu amor.

-BASTA YA! NO QUIERO OIR ESTUPIDECES!- Respondio aun con fuerzas-¡ NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON SENTIMIENTOS ABSURDOS…CUANDO SE COMO TE HAS REVOLCADO CON CUANTA MUJER SE TE PONGA EN FRENTE!.- ¿TU CREES QUE YO ESTARIA CON UN HOMBRE QUE ME PRODUCE ASCO?... JAMAS ME OYES, NUNCA!... NI AUN ASI FUERAS EL ULTIMO HOMBRE SOBRE LA TIERRA…. MIL VECES PREFERIRIA MORIRME A QUE TU ME TOCARAS DE NUEVO!- D'angelo le propino una bofetada que la hizo tambalear y caer sentada al piso. Se llevó la mano a su mejilla hinchada.

\- Que clase de hombre eres?...¡Es ahora cuando te conozco realmente!. Quizâs nuestro matrimonio hubiese funcionado, pero nunca pude sentir amor por ti y cuando me di cuenta de que me eras infiel ¿cómo crees que yo debía ser?, la sumisa Laya? La que debia acostarse con su marido aunque el viniera de revolcarse con cuanta mujerzuela encontrara?...no D'angelo...JAMAS! no soy ese tipo de mujeres, si lo hago es por amor y yo a ti, no te amo...No debia ser sumisa por el hecho de que mis desgraciados padres me vendieron a un maldito millonario ¿debía soportar eso? No. Jamas le perdonare a mi padres lo que me hicieron para salvar su estúpida empresa que al fin y al cabo quedó en tus manos…. ¡ojala se estén revolcando en el infierno por lo que hicieron conmigo!…. Me dejaron viviendo en el peor de todos los infiernos!...¡Los odio!

-CALLATE! CALLATE!- gritaba cerca de su rostro y su cara estaba transformada por la rabia que no podía contener- ¡Soy el hombre que tú misma formaste!

-Que pasó con Michael Jones?- pregunto de repente con lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar al hombre.

D'angelo meditó y Segundos después dijo-...Le di un par de tiros…¡no creo que viva!- contesto y su mirada se perdió- ¡no lo merece!- ¡Y todo es por culpa tuya!- Laya no contuvo su dolor y de su pecho salió un doloroso gemido. Llevó una mano a su boca para no gritar del dolor de cómo se le desgarraba el alma. D'angelo salió de la habitación dejando a Laya sumida en sus recuerdos. Hubiese deseado matarla con sus propias manos, porque estaba seguro ahora que Laya amaba a Jones, lo supo aunque ella no se lo confirmara. Se acurrucó a la cama y abrazando la almohada dejó salir todo lo que le aprisionaba el corazón. De verdad quiso a Jones, pero su amor fue llevado por el camino equivocado por su actitud, pero ¿Quién puede culparla cuando desde niña fue entregada a un hombre por dinero?, ¿Quién, si sus propios padres no le demostraron el amor que debían? no conocía el amor puro y desinteresado, sincero y desprendido, a su manera, pero lo amó. Su corazón y su cuerpo conocieron el amor en los brazos de Michael, pero también volvio a conocer la traición cuando se había enamorado de otra... no soportaba saberlo y, ahora…..¡ya no estaba!.

-Tengan listas las maletas que mañana partiremos. .Marcelo deja el auto de alquiler Aquí, cuando estemos fuera llamas a la agencia y les dices que lo retiren. Sam te quedarâs en la casa mientras llegan los nuevos dueños. Quiero todo listo sin falta, entendido?

-¡Entendido señor!- dijeron al unisono.

-No molesten a la señora, ella en estos momentos está descansando!- los hombres asintieron y siguieron en sus quehaceres. Doris la muchacha que se encargaba de la cocina no estaba tan segura que la señora descansara, así que se dirigió hasta la puerta, acerco su oído para tratar de escuchar, pero fue en vano.-quizás si se durmió, pero de la paliza que le dio el señor- susurro en su interior.

-Que haces Doris?- la chica fue sorprendida por Sam que saltó del susto- ¡no deberías hacer eso!, sabes que si el patrón te ve, enseguida te hecha por andar de curiosa!

-Sam, solo quiero saber cómo está la señora- mencionó inquieta- Tú sabes bien de su Caracter y de las veces que le escuchamos que la buscaba porque lo habia abandonado, ¡le ha dado una paliza Sam!.

-Ya escuchaste al señor que dijo que está descansando!. .No debemos entrometernos ni molestar Doris, vete a la cocina mejor.- La mujer se retiró, pero nadie le haría desistir de poder verla, por lo pronto se retiraría, ya luego buscaría la manera.

Laya sentía su cuerpo adormecido. Estaba viva, pero su alma había muerto. Levantándose como si fuera una maquina se dirigió al baño quería darse una ducha y limpiar su rostro, sus labios ensangrentados e inflamados le dolían demasiado, pero no más del dolor de saber a Michael muerto y que jamás lo volvería a ver. Deseaba sumergirse en la tina y no salir nunca de ella, en ese instante comprendió como se sintió Fiorella cuando se quitó la vida.- ¡Debió sentirse muy mal como para hacerlo!. Sanó sus heridas y se vistió de ropas limpias, la que tenia puesta la tiró a la basura, estaba llena de sangre y rasgada. Mientras tanto en el hospital los médicos en quirófano hacían todo lo posible por salvarle la vida a Michael Jones, gracias a Dios que la bala que impactó en su abdomen tuvo salida y no daño órganos vitales, pero se encontraba muy delicado, había perdido mucha sangre y era urgente una transfusión. Terry tenía algo en mente que de salir de esta Jones se liberaría por siempre de D'angelo.

-Terry! Terry mi amor, como estâs?- pregunto Candy angustiada

-Candy, preciosa...estoy bien amor, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, ya me atendieron, pero Jones recibio dos disparos. En este momento esta siendo operado Candy y esperemos que todo salga bien...también el agente de seguridad interna resultó con un balazo en su pierna. Llamé a Diana para que le avise a sus familiares.

-Pero como fue todo? que pasó Terry?

-Fue D'angelo. Se presentó a la compañía...iba dispuesto a matarme, pero...pero Jones le dijo la verdad y entonces te imaginarâs por qué entonces él, esta alli dentro en un quirofano entre la vida y la muerte.

-¡Santo Dios!...Terry, ese hombre se volvió loco.

-Señor Granchester?- el medico salía de la sala para informar sobre el paciente- ustedes son familiares del Jones

-Si, bueno es mi Empleado y no conocemos familiares, asi que yo me haré cargo de todo.

-Bien, entonces le informo que el señor Jones ha salido bien de la operación, gracias a que la bala mâs peligrosa no quedó en su cuerpo y no hubo daños mayores, por lo que ahora ha sido trasladado a la sala de recuperación, pero no ha recobrado el conocimiento por la anestecia. ¡Hay que esperar!

-Gracias Doctor, Bueno esperaremos para poder verlo y, digame como estâ el otro paciente?

-Oh, si... fue un roce en su pierna. ha sido atendido y hoy mismo se darâ de alta solo estamos en espera de sus familiares porque es un señor de edad y no podemos dejarlo ir.

-Que bien que solo fue un roce, pensé que era mucho mas grave!

-Quisiera saber si esto lo informaron a las autoridades.

-Oh, si- mintió

-Bien, por lo pronto el Señor Jones no puede hablar, asi que si vienen digale que tendrân que esperar hasta que despierte.

-Si Doctor, esperaremos que despierte- Terry no podía decirles la verdad, no sin antes saber la postura de Jones en cuanto a lo que tenía en mente. Además D'angelo quizás difícilmente resulte preso, con dinero podía comprar mil libertades.

-Terry, amigo!...vine en cuanto supe lo que sucedió?

-Albert gracias!. Esto ha sido tan terrible.

-Hola Albert!- saludo Candy.

-Me pueden decir que pasó?. Ya estaba en Nueva York cuando Diana me llamó al celular para avisarme de lo sucedido.

…...Terry suspiro- ¡No debió llamarte!... no lo hice yo para no preocuparte amigo, fue D'angelo amigo!... iba a matarme, pero Jones y otra persona resultaron heridas.

-¡No es posible!... ese hombre ha perdido la razón!. Pero ya lo capturaron? Como va eso?

-No, Albert. todavía la Policía no tiene conocimiento de esto.

-Pero...Terry, por qué?

-Vamos que necesitamos un café bien cargado. Tengo que contarte algo y me entenderas, por que no hemos denunciado el caso...Necesito tu consejo amigo...En cuanto Michael despierte vendremos de inmediato…entendido? Si todo sale tal cual…Jones se libraría para siempre de ese individuo.

Laya soportaba todo. El dolor laceraba su garganta, le ardía la piel después que D'angelo apretaba para quitarle el aire. Encerrada en la habitación sus pensamientos volaban a antaño, cuando conoció a Jones y lo amó como nunca había amado a nadie. Cuando sintió que de verdad fue una mujer feliz, pero también recordo sus malas actitudes, posesión y ambición que la hizo perderlo, porque jamás dejo a D'angelo cuando Jones le proponia dejarlo todo e irse con él. Su corazón ahora llora una lenta y dolorosa agonía, ya no tenía fuerzas. Sabía que en manos de D'angelo, su vida sería miserable y sin valor alguno. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero más el corazón de volver a recordar las palabras de su verdugo taladrándole en su mente **"Le di un par de tiros…¡No creo que viva! ¡No lo merece!- ¡Y todo es por culpa tuya!"** \- Basta! Basta!,- grito apretândo su cabeza- ¡ no lo puedo soportar!. Michael tú no puedes estar muerto, no puedes!...vine a buscarte para reunirme contigo…sé que actué mal y me arrepiento de no ser lo que tu esperabas….ahora…ahora lo sé….pero ya es demasiado tarde….hice tantas cosas, perdoname Michael, perdoname mi amor!- y su mirada se perdió en la nada.

D'angelo estaba en la entrada a la puerta. Observaba cada paso de la Francesa

-Serâ mejor que duermas, mañana nos iremos a Roma. Ahora ya es muy tarde para viajar-D'angelo hablaba de su jet privado que lo esperaria en el campus del aeropuerto Priority One Jets de Nueva York.

-No podrás hacerlo!...has matado a un hombre y las autoridades te tomarân preso. Crees que huiras como si nada?... mataste a Michael Jones!...eres un maldito desgraciado!

-Y ahora mucho menos me arrepiento… ahora que sé que también fue tu amante!...Lo entiendo todo Laya…fuiste astuta aunque no mucho. ¡Mírate ahora donde estas!... caíste en mis manos- sonrió con cinismol- y en cuanto a tus buenos deseos, debo decirte que no será así querida esposa mía.

-TE CREES INVENCIBLE? ¿PIENSAS QUE NO PAGARAS POR LA MUERTE DE MICHAEL? MALDITO, MIL VECES MALDITO!

-CALLATE Y DUERME QUE ME TIENES CANSADO CON TUS LLANTOS.

Debía acostumbrar a su mente y a sus ojos que jamás volvería a ver a Jones. ni siquiera era posible darle el último adiós y pedirle perdón.

-Michael Jones, Ha muerto!... Eso es lo que D'angelo creerá.- Comento Terry una vez que puso al tanto a Albert de quien era realmente Michael.

-Gracias a Dios y a los médicos que han salvado su vida. Cuando recobre su aspecto original él no lo reconocerá y entonces…

-¡Exacto!

-Tu no crees que Michael querrá denunciarlo Terry?

-Te juro que si lo propone, le apoyaré, es lo normal en estos casos, pero hablaré primero con él para exponerle la situación y será la última persona y su palabra la que cuente.

-Bueno, entonces regresemos a la sala de espera- dijo Candy.

-Familiares del señor Michael Jones?- habló la enfermera que estaba a cargo de Jones

-Señorita- Mencionó Albert- nosotros somos responsables de él.

-Bien, debo informarles que ha despertado y que el doctor ha dicho que pueden verlo uno a uno, para evitar que haga muchos esfuerzos. Él está consiente, pero no hagan que se extralimite.

-Por supuesto y muchas gracias!

Terry entonces se dirigio a la habitación, antes de entrar se encamino a seguir a la enfermera para que le brindase el implemento necesario y entrar – Nos vemos!

Minutos después Terry quedo a solas y era el momento de poner al tanto a Jones que estaba despierto y lo habia visto. Jones tenia la mâscara de oxigeno y la aguja en su brazo que le proporcionaban los medicamentos.

-Por favor Michael, no hables ..Seré breve y directo...quiero que te limites a escucharme- el hombre postrado en cama asintió e hizo seña que prosiguiera- Estas de acuerdo en denunciar a D'angelo? Estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo y yo te apoyaré en tu posición, pero quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte…- Jones lo miraba fijamente- D'angelo quiso acabar contigo y no le tembló la mano de hacerlo y estoy seguro que si se entera que estas vivo buscara la forma…así que te sugiero que no lo hagas. Pero escuchame antes que todo.

Jones lo vio confuso...- No le entiendo! yo quiero denunciarlo!

-Escúchame!, el disparó sobre una persona muy distinta al Jones que todos conocemos que es el Jones de cabellos y ojos oscuros y no el rubio de ojos claros que D'angelo vio y el cual desapareció. El piensa que estas muerto. Me entiendes? Ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser tú mismo. Con tu apariencia real, el nombre, puede ser pura coincidencia. Hay muchos Michael Jones en Estados Unidos. Ya no tendrás que ocultarte de ese tipo, porque el no conoce tu apariencia verdadera.

-En realidad no pienso regresar a Italia por nada del mundo. No tengo nada que hacer allá…Me parece buena idea, solo me resta aclararle a las autoridades que no conocí a ese hombre , a lo sumo un sujeto desconocido que llego a la compañía y de repente actuó como un loco y yo solo procedi al ver el peligro en el que usted estaba.

-Exactamente! En cierto modo ha sido así!

-De Laya si tengo que ocultarme Señor Granchester! Es la única que sabe quién soy.

-Es verdad, pero no creo que permita que te haga daño y entonces callarâ.

-O me chantajeara por mi vida.

-Ojala y no. algo me dice que no….si ella de verdad te ama como dice no lo hará. Además ahora que ese tipo está aquí es lo más seguro que haya dado con ella y se la lleve…"No le espera nada bueno". D'angelo me dijo que la vio salir de la Compañia, asi que estoy seguro que se la llevó y posiblemente hasta sepa ya que D'angelo acabó contigo.

-Le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo por mí. Si no fuera por ustedes yo…..

-No es nada! Solo espero que todo esto salga bien!- Bueno debo irme Michael. Mi Esposa me espera y mis hijos deben de extrañarnos… lo olvidaba.. Diana se quedara en el hospital esta noche, para estar al pendiente de ti al parecer le agradas mucho.- mencionó el castaño con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eh, si!- el hombre se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo se sentía bien, porque habían personas que se preocupaban.

Doris no pudo entrar a la alcoba de Laya, pues todo el tiempo estuvo vigilada, pero en la menor distracción lo haría y, ese momento habia llegado luego de estar largos ratos esperando la oportunidad. Eran las 10 de la noche y La muchacha aprovechó que los empleados iban a dormir, el patrón estaba encerrado en su despacho, sabían que cuando entraba allí, no salía sino en horas…después de empinarse sus buenas botellas de licor, así que con llave en mano entró a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y el interior estaba frio y oscuro. De repente miro moverse en la oscuridad un bulto sobre la cama y se asustó hasta que su vista se acostumbró, encendió rápidamente la luz y vio a Laya de espaldas abrazada a la almohada.

-Señora, Señora….. ¡Soy Doris!- Señora, soy la cocinera de la casa, aquí le traigo algo de comer.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto asombrada- D'angelo no puede verte!. No ha permitido que nadie venga, por favor vete o tendrás problemas.

-Por favor apresúrese coma algo!. Le traje al menos estas frutas tómelas!. Mañana se irán y no sé si el señor me permita ir. Usted no está bien, está muy golpeada y necesita que la cuiden.

-Yo estoy bien Doris no te preocupes!. Esto no es nada! Hay cosas más dolorosas que tardan más en sanar- dijo pensativa y la muchacha no entendió y prosiguió.

-Yo…¡Me duele mucho como su esposo la ha maltratado!. No hay nada que justifique su salvajismo. ¡Déjelo! Huya y sálvese! ¡Ninguna mujer se merece esto!

-¡Quisiera hacerlo!, pero me es imposible!... en donde esté D'angelo me encontrarâ y me hará regresar tantas veces sea posible y entonces serâ peor y mâs agresivo. ¡No tengo muchas opciones!. ¡Se acabó mi vida!

-Me gustaría ayudarle, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no soy nadie y….

-¡Doris! Se me ocurre que quizás podrías- la chica la escuchaba con atención- no, no es nada, mejor dejarlo así!...soy yo quien tiene que salir de todo esto Doris. ¡Basta ya de enredar a los demás en mis problemas!

La cocinera tuvo que irse, pero al menos el propósito lo consiguió. Laya había comido las frutas que llevó consigo Doris, ella no podía creer que hubiera alguien que le mostrara aprecio. De nuevo se derrumbó y gruesas lágrimas salían sin poder contenerlas.

Al día siguiente emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Roma. D'angelo salió sin problemas y llego a su destino. Días después que se recuperó Michael fue dado de alta del hospital.. No interpuso denuncia. Empezaria una nueva vida como tal. Se integró a su trabajo. Pasaron varios meses. Laya no soportaba más la vida junto a D'angelo. Lo odiaba con toda sus fuerzas y cada vez que a su mente venían los recuerdos, sentía que su corazón era lacerado a latigazos fuertes con la sensacion que este se desprendía en su interior sin poderlo recoger para ubicarlo en su sitio. Su mente se iba en un abismo y quería quedarse allí, no salir nunca de este, no pensar, no hablar, no sufrir, no respirar. D'angelo la humillaba reclamando sus deberes de Esposa, unas veces sobrio y otras veces demasiado ebrio y ¿De qué manera?, en ambas situaciones empleaba la fuerza bruta, solo era una piedra , algo inerte que actuaba mecánicamente. Cada vez que sucedía se sentía más miserable, asqueada… alimentando un odio creciente sin retorno, porque lo único que deseaba en todo momento… ¡era matarlo!

-Por favor…hoy no D'angelo. Me siento muy mal. Creo que estoy enferma!

\- ¿No serâ que estas embarazada?, ahora que lo pienso es momento de que tengamos un hijo.

-QUEEEE? PRIMERO MUERTA QUE CARGAR UN HIJO TUYO EN MIS ENTRAÑAS. JAMAS SALDRE EMBARAZADA DE TI, ESO TE LO PUEDO APOSTAR.

-¡Entonces son solo excusas!

-Sabes bien que de todas formas lo haces aunque te repudie, nunca ha sido a mi placer cuando lo único que siento por ti es asco, repulsión y odio.

-¡Gracias querida!

-Estoy cansada de todo esto….¿Por qué no me das mi libertad?.. Te juro que no sabrás de mí. ¡Te lo prometo!

-No, eso es lo menos que quiero. Yo si quiero saber de ti Laya, aunque no me creas…yo si te quiero, ¡YO TE AMO MALDITA SEA!.

-NO ES VERDAD!, TU SOLO TE AMAS A TI MISMO, TU NUNCA ME QUISISTE, TU NUNCA TE DISTE A LA TAREA DE ENTRAR EN MI CORAZÓN .¡AHORA ES DEMASIADO TARDE!, ¡ME HAS LASTIMADO MUCHO! ME ABUSAS…. LO TUYO…NO ES AMOR. TU SOLO TE SIENTES HERIDO EN TU ORGULLO, PORQUE SOLO AME A UN HOMBRE EN MI VIDA Y LO AMARE PARA SIEMPRE. SI, D'ANGELO LO SABES… YO AME COMO A NADIE A MICHAEL Y….LO PERDÍ CUANDO SE ENAMORÓ DE TU HERMANA.-¿Crees que podria amarte D'angelo? Si no lo hice antes, mucho menos ahora.

\- NO ERAS MÁS QUE UNA MUJERZUELA!- tuvo la intención de abofetearla, pero se detuvo.

-No, solo era una mujer enamorada que quería ser feliz D'angelo, solo quería ser feliz con el hombre que amaba, y no soportaba saberlos juntos, porque fue mio y ella se interpuso en mi camino- cada palabra de Laya le lastimaba, en realidad la amaba pero con un amor insano, no se puede decir amar cuando se lastima y se humilla.

\- No te das cuenta que prefirió a Fiorella?..Deberias odiarlo cuando te cambio por mi hermana...eres una estúpida.

-Ni siquiera puedo sentir odio por Fiorella, menos que lo sienta por él. Ahora...si estuviese de nuevo en esa situación, no me importaria con tal de saberlo vivo y feliz, pero no volvere a verlo, nunca mâs, nunca más... y si es verdad, les dije que tú los matarías si te enterabas de sus amoríos…porque no era de tu estatus social, tú mismo lo dijiste muchas veces. Si Fiorella se enredaba con un pobre diablo acabarías con todo. Michael en realidad solo quiso protegerla de ti.

-JAMÁS ATENTARÍA CONTRA MI HERMANA!...Y POR SUPUESTO QUE APROVECHASTE QUE SE TRATABA DE TU ANTIGUO AMANTE.

-Si tú matabas a Michael, Fiorella de todos modos hubiese hecho lo mismo. Entiendes D'angelo?. Tu hermana arrastraba ese problema, ella se deprimía a menudo y no le tomabas importancia. Yo estuve con ella en esos momentos.

-Hasta que te diste cuenta de lo de ellos y entonces comenzaste a ir en su contra.

-No es asi, pero no te voy a negar que no sufrí cuando los descubri y Por supuesto que trataría de salvarlo a él, antes que cayera en tus manos, aunque ahora todo terminó de igual manera, lo sigo y lo amaré para siempre.

-CALLATE! CALLATE…NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MAS. TU ERES MI ESPOSA Y QUIERAS O NO ESTARAS CONMIGO PARA SIEMPRE...HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE. NO ME IMPORTA SI SOLO OBTENGO TU CUERPO. LO DEMAS NO ME INTERESA. Laya de solo pensar en cargar un hijo de D'angelo se le revolvía el estómago. Daba gracias a Dios que ella se cuidaba al respecto y lo seguiria haciendo ahora más que nunca, no traería al mundo a un hijo hecho con odio y no con amor, no, ella no queria eso para un hijo suyo. D'angelo salió en su auto, quería embriagarse en algun lugar de esos que frecuentaba y que había dejado últimamente, ahora culpaba a Laya de empujarlo de nuevo a esos vicios.

continuará

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, todos son valiosos para mi.

esp ero que este capitulo les guste y hasta luego. ¡Cuidense preciosas!


	15. Chapter 15

-Regresaste? Pensé que ya no volverías a visitarnos?.¡No sabes cuánto te extrañamos!- En realidad lo que extrañaban eran las grandes sumas de dinero que el hombre dejaba en aquel lugar donde habia un hedor de licor, tabaco y sexo.

-En serio?, no creo en palabras de mujeres, pero bueno solo me tome unas pequeñísimas vacaciones y como ven, ya estoy aquí nuevamente- dijo dando una fumada y exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Pensamos que tu mujer te había puesto un Jaque mate y que por esa razón no habías vuelto D'angelo!, Aunque no eres de esos hombres que suele dejarse…

-¡Claro que no!- dijo bruscamente interrumpiendo a una de las mujeres que solían complacerlo- soy un hombre libre y hago de mi vida lo que quiero y cuando quiero. Entendido?...ahora será mejor que me atiendan bien!.

-¡Tus deseos son órdenes, querido! dijo la dueña del lugar dando así por zanjada la plática y señalando a las mujeres que podian subir a la habitación.

D'angelo visitaba con mucha frecuencia ese lugar para saciar sus instintos como por mucho tiempo lo hizo. Su Esposa más que nunca lo aborrecía porque no bastó solo de tener aventuras que eso Laya lo sabía y poco le importaba, pero el tomarla a la fuerza cada vez que se le antojara y haber destrozado sus ilusiones, es lo que la hacia odiarlo más.

-Vamos D'angelo que todo está preparado!. Estas raro este dia! ¿Que te ha pasado? estas muy tenso querido- decia la mujer dandole masajes en su cuerpo preparandole para una noche de placer.

-Te trataremos como siempre, como un Rey!.- dijo la otra mujer que salia del baño impregnando de un perfume y que le habia provoco ganas de vomitar.

Después de estar por media hora en el lugar y haber pagado como de costumbre D'angelo fue preso de una extraña sensación, de repente se sintió sofocado y dando por terminada la visita que ni siquiera habia empezado.

-Discúlpenme chicas pero no me siento bien, fue algo de repente...yo, debo irme y ….sobre el dinero no importa pueden quedarse con el, total no es culpa de ustedes que cambie de opinión.

-D'angelo, querido..

-Por favor!- dijo levantando su mano simbolizando que no queria hablar más del asunto.

-Está bien será para la próxima vez

Ciertamente y quizás algo había cambiado, pero D'angelo no cambiaría jamás.

* * *

-Albert!, Albert! ¡Tenemos un contrato millonario!.- exclamó el castaño entrando a la oficina de su amigo y socio.

-Si? ¡Qué bien!, la verdad que en estas últimas fechas los contratos nos han resultado bastante fructíferos, pese a la competencia que tenemos.

-¡Es verdad, pero para Terence Granchester no hay competencia que valga Albert, no considero competencia cuando nosotros tenemos los mejores actores del país y eso es una gran ventaja! Te informo que es por una cantidad bastante considerable... Así que ya me reuní con Robert para ultimar detalles.

-Muy bien Terry!, sabes que todo esto te lo dejo a tí que tienes muchos más conocimientos en todo esto- de pronto el Rubio quedó pensativo- En realidad me siento apenado porque no estoy al cien por ciento contigo en la Empresa. Sabes que lo mío son los bancos Terry. Es más te tengo una propuesta y espero que estés de -acuerdo.

-Si, y ¿De qué se trata?

Después de varios segundos dijo- He pensado en venderte mi parte Terry ¿Que dices?

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué quieres deshacer nuestra sociedad?- preguntó el castaño un tanto molesto y a la vez asombrado por la decisión del Rubio.

-Terry, por lo mismo que casi no estoy en la ciudad. Estoy más al pendiente de los otros negocios. Tengo a mi familia en Chicago. Creo que es lo más conveniente que puedo hacer y así estar tranquilo de que no soy un inconsciente contigo.

...-¡Te entiendo amigo! Y creo que haría lo mismo en tu situación.

-Además prácticamente tú has dirigido esta empresa solo con la ayuda de Robert y ahora que esta Jones…. ¡Te he dejado toda la responsabilidad Terry!.

-Bueno, Sí. Pero…

-¡Piénsalo Terry!, ya sabes mis razones…no creas que dejarás de ser mi gran amigo, eso ni miles de contratos lo pueden deshacer… más que mi amigo eres mi hermano.

-Lo sé y, gracias por considerarme como tal!...tú también eres como mi hermano y, está bien, te prometo que lo pensaré. Solo dame unos días para tenerte una respuesta.

-Espero que lo pienses prontamente, en realidad es algo que quiero y debo hacer y verás que a otra persona no le vendería.

* * *

Elisa seguía trabajando en la Agencia en Boston. Los viajes a como los había previsto bajaron de intensidad y casi todo se elaboraba vía transferencias electrónicas lo que resultó de mucho provecho pues ella y su marido estaban planificando después de más de 8 años de matrimonio empezar a planificar familia, pero era frustrante para ambos ya que no había señal de que eso se realizara. Elisa aludía a su problema del pasado, sin embargo los médicos le decían que su organismo estaba bien y que solo debería dejar que las cosas fluyeran sin presión que cuando menos lo espere….sucederá.

-La culpa es solo mía James. ¡No puedo darte hijos!

-¡No mi amor!. Además que importa si no los tenemos, ¿por esa razón dejaríamos de estar juntos? ¡Yo no dejaría de amarte!. No pongamos a los hijos como instrumentos, yo te quiero igual... Elisa...si yo estuviera en tu lugar, Me querrías igual o me dejarías por no poder darte hijos.

-No James, yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas y no lo creo porque estoy enamorada de ti.

-Entonces mi amor… ¡podríamos adoptar!

-¿Adoptar?- pregunto confusa y asombrada.

-Sí, adoptar! Sabes que sería una magnifica opción. Hay tantos niños que necesitan una familia, que desde que nacen no tienen una y nosotros podemos ser para esa criatura esa familia.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón James, pero no quiero que lo hagas solo por complacerme. No…

-Sabes que no es por complacerte! Aunque no te niego que quiero que estés bien y si tú eres feliz con eso, yo también lo seré, pero el caso además es que deseo con toda mi alma ser padre, Estoy llegando casi a los 40 y en vez de hijos parecerán mis nietos.

-¡James!, te amo tanto, eres el hombre más bueno y esto me lo confirma aún más. Tienes un enorme corazón.- dijo abrazando a su Esposo.- he sido una mala mujer y esposa y tú, sigues siendo tan bueno conmigo.

-Solo soy un ser humano que quiere una familia junto a la mujer que ama, eso es todo.

* * *

Había tomado un par de copas únicamente y a diferencia de otras veces, regresó a casa antes de la hora acostumbrada. Estuvo pensando en ella y en recomponer la situación, pero, ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Las situaciones no eran las mismas, la indiferencia de antes se había convertido en odio y el simple roce que antes no le provocaba nada, ahora le causaba repulsión. Aunque ella se encerrara en su habitación D'angelo portaba copia del lugar y podía entrar y salir cuantas veces quisiera. Laya estaba cansada de tanto abuso y solo esperaba el mañana en el cual poder ser libre.

-¡Algún dia será de dia!...solo debo esperar! Porque nada es eterno!- se decía a si misma cuando se dejaba caer en sus profundas cavilaciones. Como siempre una vez más, D'angelo había reclamado a la fuerza sus deberes de esposo, pero la manera en que lo conseguía lo estaba cansando no era la forma en que lo deseaba, pero… ¿Qué quería? ¡Que Laya lo amara después de todo lo que le hizo padecer? es verdad que su proceder no fue nada bueno, pero ninguna persona se merecía tanta humillación, después de maltratarla por meses, después de haber acabado con lo único que ella amo de verdad?...¡Imposible! Laya jamás amaría a D'angelo, no lo hizo antes mucho menos ahora y en las circunstancias en que la sometía. Ella no tenía la culpa de no haber sido una buena esposa, de no haber podido amarlo, además, jamás supo serlo, cuando una vez se sintió su dueño, se olvidó de cultivar el amor, porque este no existía entre ellos al menos por parte de ella no lo había

-YA ME TIENES CANSADO CON TU ACTITUD! A VECES PIENSO QUE DEBERIA DEJARTE IR PARA QUE ANDES RODANDO COMO UN PERRO….. JA JA JA PORQUE SE QUE VOLVERAS A MI ARRASTRANDOTE PIDIENDOME VOLVER!

-NO LO CREO! Y, PUEDES EVITARTE TODA ESTA MOLESTIA SI NO ME TOCAS EN LO ABSOLUTO!

-¡MALDITA SEA! ERES UNA PIEDRA, UN TROZO DE HIELO! NO SIENTES NADA!...MIRAME! MIRAME!- dijo tomandole de la barbilla con brusquedad

-D'angelo déjame ir por favor!…tú…tú puedes buscarte a alguien que te quiera de verdad, porque….yo no te amo y siento que cada dia mas me estoy consumiendo en este infierno.- dijo en susurro y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-YO NO QUIERO A NADIE MAS, ENTIENDES? A NADIE MAS!..YO TE QUIERO A TI, SOLO A TI.

-Temo que es demasiado tarde D'angelo!, demasiado tarde!….No habrá nada que me haga cambiar…., si antes pensé en estar a tu lado y vivir de esa manera resignada a que quizás algún dia tú hicieras cambiar mi corazón, ahora no, no quiero estar al lado del Asesino que mato al hombre que amaba. ¡Yo te aborrezco D'angelo!... yo te odio!-El italiano quiso responder a esas palabras, pero no encontró nada que decir porque era verdad.

-CALLATE! – Con una mano cubría la boca de Laya y con la otra entonces rasgo sus ropas y la obtuvo a la fuerza lastimándola con cada movimiento sobre su cuerpo. Ella luchaba contra él, quería gritar pero no podía, por obvias razones era más fuerte que ella. Al terminar, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, yacía inerte sobre la cama y su mirada estaba fija en la nada.- ¡ERES MI ESPOSA Y ES LO QUE TE CORRESPONDE HACER!- le escuchó decir y Ella en su desvarío dijo- ¡Algún dia veré el sol brillar! Algún dia las nubes grises desaparecerán y volveré a ver la luz! –D'angelo la observó y se quedó dormido como un animal cansado.

Durante un año a Laya François le tocó vivir esa vida. Las equivocaciones y malos procederes del pasado le estaban pasando factura. Su ambición le habia hecho perder tantas cosas de mucho más valor, ahora lo reconocía, pero de qué valía saberlo cuando el amor ya no lo tenía. Ahora estaba a merced de un hombre enfermo de venganza y de egoísmo. Laya estaba sola, siempre estuvo sola, aunque sus padres la vendieron al mejor postor, un hombre rico, Laya era pobre muy pobre.

* * *

En América la vida transcurría en total quietud y normalidad los niños Granchester estaban creciendo y como todos daban guerra a sus padres quienes admiraban con tanto amor a sus hijos. Los gemelos Richard y Evans y la pequeña Candice eran sus más grandes tesoros. Terry jamás ni en sus locos sueños se imaginó tener tres hijos, si, tres hijos que eran su vida y que sin ellos no sería nada. Tres hijos con Candy, con aquella mujer que conoció y le hizo volverse como un loco hasta el punto de convertirse en un tonto enamorado.

Elisa y James habían adoptado a una niña, si, se habían decidido y era una bebe recién nacida que le pusieron por nombre Isabela, una niña preciosa. Elisa se había enamorado de la bebé apenas la conoció. El matrimonio Ceshire no podian estar más que felices por formar una familia, la niña fue adoptada cuando tenia un mes de nacida y ahora lleva con ellos seis meses. Isabela Ceshire una niña Castaña de ojos cafés.

Andrés seguía su tormentosa relación con Susana sin llegar a términos de matrimonio. El temperamento de la mujer lo hacía retroceder en esa decision y no estaba listo para tomar ese paso muy importante en su vida.

-¡No me siento preparado Susana!...sé que ya tenemos un año, pero, no.

-Pero nada Andrés. Pensé que me amabas, pero ya veo que todo ese amor que decías tener es tan solo una farsa, es tan solo mentiras- Susana reclaman y no es que amara a Andrés, sino que al ver que Terence jamás seria por ella entonces se había resignado a su compañía- ¡Solo me has utilizado!

-Por supuesto que no! Y no digas tonterías que aquí sabemos muy bien quien ha utilizado a quien….y no me mientas querida Susana que esto lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo….no te estoy reprochando nada, no, no no, pero no permitiré que me taches de que estoy manipulándote para mi satisfacción porque no es así. Te recuerdo que cuando empezamos fui yo el primero que habia pensado en estar contigo por siempre y para siempre, pero ahora no estoy seguro.

-De que hablas?-pregunto fingiendo una cara de confusión

-Se perfectamente que estuviste un tiempo detrás del Esposo de Candy, si, no me mires así, estuviste perdidamente enamorada de Terry y es más podría apostar que todavía sigues enamorada de él, cuando sabes que es un imposible…, no me preguntes como me enteré, lo importante es que lo sé... No que muy sincera en nuestra relación? Cuando lo supe entendí muchas cosas, como por ejemplo tu odio desmedido hacia Candy... y, yo creyendo que sentías celos por mi….¡Fui un tonto!- la ojiazul no dijo nada, no tenía nada favorable que decir y solo se limitó.

-Eso fue el pasado!. Estoy tratando de olvidarlo y tú lo traes de nuevo!

-No Susy, tu nunca has tratado de dejar nada atrás. Me lo dice tu comportamiento conmigo y muchas cosas más que en realidad me están cansando y te confieso que he querido dejarlo todo.

-Andrés, acaso no tengo un año contigo? vivimos como si fuéramos marido y mujer y te he demostrado muchas cosas.

-Vivimos como tal, pero a veces no te soporto Susana! Yo no estoy seguro de querer casarme contigo ahora, la verdad que ya no lo estoy y sabes bien desde un inicio cuando decidiste vivir conmigo nuestro trato fue que si esto no resultaba cada quien tomaría su camino.

-Me estás diciendo que es mejor que me vaya? ¿Estas dando por terminada nuestra relación?

-No finjas Susana...solo dije que si esto sigue así no podremos estar más juntos.

-ES LO MISMO MALDITA SEA! QUIERO ESCUCHARLO DE TI!, DÍMELO, DIME QUE YA NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO Y DESEAS QUE ME VAYA!...VAMOS SE HOMBRE Y DÍMELO ANDRÉS.

-No, solo quiero que cambies Susana, por favor cambia tu actitud y quizás yo cambie de parecer!...por favor.

* * *

-Señor Granchester! Toda mi documentación esta lista para el viaje a España.

-Oh si, luego te enviare por correo con quienes te reunirás y el resto tú ya sabes que hacer Jones.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Hay algo más!

-¿Algo más Señor?

-Sí,- la afirmación y mirada de Terry le hizo sentir cierto temor- que me dejes de decir Señor. ¡No soy más viejo que tú!

-Oh, lo siento….Es verdad- dijo Jones sonriendo- Bueno Se…Terry, lo intentare!

-No lo intentes!...hazlo.

Jones partiría en dos días a España en donde se celebraría otro contrato millonario con una compañía internacional que dejaría jugosas ganancias. Terry había informado en España quien iría en su representación y no había ningún problema, pues Jones se había convertido en un excelente interlocutor en estos menesteres. La preparación que tenía lo dejaria muy bien establecido ante los grandes empresarios que lo esperaban. Antes de su partida había ido a visitar a su amigo, el que le habia tendido la mano años atrás cuando regreso de Roma sin nada.

* * *

-Entonces? Al fin viajas a España Jones! Te diría que visites a mis padres, pero no sé cuánto tiempo estarás por allá. Además con eso de sus ayudas de beneficencia se mantienen viajando y viajando.

-Sí, serán pocos días. Creo que entres dos y tres dias. Me gustaria mucho poder visitarlos, pero sabes que es un viaje de negocios.

-Lo sé y te veo tan feliz en tu trabajo Jones.¡Espero que todo te salga muy bien!

\- Me siento satisfecho, sabes? el Señor Granchester es un hombre muy noble y generoso por eso Dios lo ha compensado con la Esposa que tiene y una hermosa Familia.- dijo con nostalgia.

-¡Dímelo a mí Jones! Conozco a Candy desde hace mucho tiempo y es una gran dama. Sí que Terry se llevó una mujer grandiosa. Integra como pocas en este mundo.

-Así es Andrés. Siempre dicen que detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer!

-y dime has vuelto a saber de esa mujer y el Italiano?

-No y por favor ni me los menciones que muy tranquilo estoy. No deseo verlos nunca más en mi vida.

-Ja ja ja lo siento, pero nunca volviste a rehacer tu vida. Una esposa, hijos.

-Ve quien me lo dice, Tú, que nunca te casaste con tu novia. Te gusta la vida libre que llevan, deberían darse ya un ultimátum y formalizar esa relación.- de pronto Andrés se enserio y Jones lo notó-Disculpa si me entrometido mucho, no fue mi intención...

-Oh, no te preocupes, es solo que no sé en que situación estoy a estas alturas de mi vida….pero, bueno ya dejemos esto por un lado y cuéntame, como vas con Diana?

-Diana? Oh no, Diana es solo una buena amiga. Hasta el Señor Granchester pensó que entre ella y yo, pero no es así. Creo que yo jamás me volveré a enamorar Andrés.

-Según me contaste asi dijiste cuando la Francesa y luego te enredaste con la Italiana. Claro que volverás a enamorarte Jones, solo que aún no te has abierto a la posibilidad y no has encontrado a la mujer de tu vida.

-La mujer de mi vida!- exclamo pensativo- sabes que en aquellos días pensaba que Laya seria el amor de mi vida, te confieso que hubiese hecho todo por ella, que estaba dispuesto a mover cielo, tierra y el mismísimo mar porque ella estuviera siempre conmigo, la amaba de verdad, pero luego las cosas cambiaron y, me enamore de Fiorella y, quizás no la amé con la misma intensidad que a Laya, pero, la amé ¡Creo que el amor no se hizo para mí!

-No digas tonterías amigo!. Tienes ahora una nueva vida y eres otro hombre eso lo pude ver una vez que saliste de aquel hospital. Recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo!. La idea del Señor Terry fue la mejor.

* * *

-Doris? Eres tú?- pregunto Laya asombrada de ver a la empleada que había conocido un año atrás en América y cuyo rostro no olvidó.

-Sí señora... soy Doris….el patrón mando por mí.

-Como?

-Bueno en verdad no fue él, pero…- dijo ensimismada en sus pensamientos

-No te entiendo Doris!, explícate!

\- La residencia una vez fue vendida tuvimos que irnos a buscar nuestro propio rumbo a trabajar, me refiero a Sam, la verdad que no me iba bien y fue entonces que le escribí a Marcelo. Cuando estuvieron en América me quedé con sus datos y fue así que me contacte de nuevo. El, no es mala persona, usted sabe que debe seguir las indicaciones del Señor.

-Lo sé, claro que lo sé muy bien Doris. Nadie se inmiscuye en lo que D'angelo hace en este lugar!- dijo pensativa y con una brillantez en su mirada.- Entonces, puedo entender porque estás aquí, supongo que Marcelo te dejo venir.

-Sí, el Señor no está y le suplique a Marcelo verla por unos minutos y bueno creo que ya me pase, así que me retiro señora y cuando pueda vendré.

-Doris!, será mejor que no vuelvas. No quiero que D'angelo te haga algo si se entera que vienes a verme y entonces perderé a la única persona que me entiende y conversa conmigo. Mejor….

-¡No se preocupe!.- Doris salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Por dos días consecutivos Doris visitó a Laya después de realizada sus tareas aprovechaba que el patrón no estaba, el segundo dia la empleada observó que Laya estaba muy pensativa. Doris no sabia que había sido golpeada en su brazo el cual cubrió con una camisa de mangas que le llegaban hasta el codo, sin embargo cuando Doris tocó sin quererlo Laya exclamó con dolor.

-Perdón Señora, pero yo solo…..- la empleada calló y vio fijamente a su ama- ¿El señor ha vuelto a golpearla?

-No, claro que no Doris, lo que pasa es que soy tan torpe y me tropece con la esquina de ese armario- dijo señalandolo, pero la chica era una empleada lo que no la hace ser tonta- ¡Míralo!, puedes creerlo?.

-Oh, si ya veo! Me va a disculpar lo que le diré Señora, pero no me tome por tonta…Yo sé lo que le pasa y no trate de ocultarlo.

Laya que al fin se daba por vencida ante la chica dio una exhalacion- ¿Qué puedo hacer Doris? A veces he pensado en huir, pero sé que no llegaré a la puerta cuando D'angelo esté detrás mío para hacerme pagar.

-Ay, señora, sí que usted está en una situación tan difícil, quisiera poder ayudarla, pero no sé cómo.

-De ninguna manera Doris!... no quiero arrastrarte a este mi mundo oscuro. Tú quédate en tus cosas, déjame a mí que yo resolveré esto sola. Solo será cuestión de tiempo si, el tiempo lo necesito a mi favor, pero te quiero lejos de esto me oyes, muy lejos.

-Está bien, pero…yo…

-He dicho mi última palabra Doris…ahora vete por favor…ve a hacer tus cosas y por favor no vuelvas más.- la muchacha salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Laya no podía permitir que Doris hiciera nada para ayudarla, porque una vez fuera D'angelo podía saberlo y sería muy intransigente con la joven que no se merecía que pagara por los errores de ella. Eso es algo que Laya jamás se perdonaría. Vivía sumida en la habitación de la cual apenas salía solo para comer, tomar el sol vigilada por un guardaespaldas, dentro de la casa Marcelo tenia instrucciones de mantenerla bajo llave, porque no era parte de sus deberes como Mayordomo estar todo el tiempo pegado a una puerta, el guardaespalda vigilaba desde fuera como un perro guardian y sobre este recaia la responsabilidad. Así pasaron tres meses más y la desesperanza en la que Laya vivía la hacía caer en depresión y Doris siempre estaba allí para reconfortarla. Hasta que un dia no se percató y fue descubierta.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE UNA ESTUPIDA SIRVIENTA AQUÍ?-Grito

La empleada salió despavorida del lugar-Perdón Señor, es que la señora se sentía mal, perdón….

-FUERA DE AQUÍ!

-POR FAVOR NO LE GRITES A LA MUCHACHA. ELLA SOLO HA VENIDO PORQUE NO ME SENTIA BIEN!, HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO?

-SABEN MUY BIEN QUE NADIE PUEDE ENTRAR AQUÍ!...ME HAN DESOBEDECIDO Y ESO NO ME GUSTA ….DONDE ESTA MARCELO?, MARCELO- gritaba furico.

-Se, Señor….ha sido mi culpa, por favor perdóneme, pero es que la Señora tenía problemas que son solo de carácter femenino y como vera yo no podía, es decir ella no podría….

-BASTA YA! VETE-Marcelo se retiró temblando y con el corazón a mil.

Una vez relajado- Es eso cierto? nunca necesitaste de nadie durante todo este tiempo.

-Sí, nunca antes me había sentido mal D'angelo. Le había dicho a la muchacha que me preparara un té especial por mi periodo. Es la única mujer en esta casa y sabe de esas cosas y ya te lo dijo Marcelo, con un hombre no puedo sentirme en esa confianza…entiendes?

-Bien, entonces de ahora en adelante que te atienda, pero no la quiero por mucho tiempo aquí dentro.

-Está bien D'angelo.

Doris se acercaba un poco más, al menos el patrón le había permitido ciertas ocasiones que con libertad podía platicar un poco más con Laya. Así en esa situación transcurrieron tres meses más. D'angelo se perdía por días lo que le daba a Laya cierta libertad y cuando llegaba cansado y ebrio caía en la cama hasta el dia siguiente. El hedor a licor y tabaco le era insoportable, pero era más llevadero que tenerlo encima soportando todo eso. Doris salía ciertas noches sin ser vista por nadie en absoluto, pero hubo una noche que por cierto fue la última que ella salía con bolsas en mano y fue en esa que Marcelo la descubrió, pero ella esquivo y supo improvisar sin problemas al parecer el mayordomo quedo satisfecho con su respuesta, porque no volvió a cuestionarla al respecto.

-Señora quiero que sepa que usted puede contar siempre conmigo. Yo he llegado a apreciarla mucho.

-Doris, dices eso porque no me conociste antes. ¿Sabes que yo era un ser despreciable?

-¿Un ser despreciable?, no lo creo Señora, quizás un ser incomprendido, pero despreciable no.

-¡Un ser incomprendido!- esas palabras le hicieron derramar un par de lágrimas que limpió de inmediato- es probable Doris, pero aun así, fui muy mala.

-No sé qué hizo en el pasado, pero como usted dice, yo no la conocí entonces, así que veo lo que está en el presente y, lo que veo es una mujer que sufre por ser libre, por encontrar el verdadero amor…y ¿dígame usted Señora Laya? ¿A qué persona se le debe negar eso?

La Francesa contesto sin pensarlo- A mí. Merezco la vida que llevo Doris.

-Disculpe que se lo diga, pero no diga tonterías. No se victimice y siga adelante usted saldrá adelante ya lo verá y cuando eso suceda se acordará de mis palabras señora.

-Doris!..-exclamo en un abrazo- no sé qué haría sin tus palabras.

-Encontraría y sacaría fuerzas de donde no las tiene. Usted es fuerte Señora. – Antes de retirarse Doris le entrego un sobre- por favor ábralo y no me reproche nada. Eso que dice este papel está listo y cuando lo necesite usted solo me indica y yo haré lo último que falta.

-Pero Doris, te dije que no…

-Shhhh, por favor le dije que no me dijera nada. Estaré esperando su orden señora. Hasta luego. Ah y por favor queme ese papel cuando lo lea.

Laya tenía miedo de leer lo que el sobre contenía. Sabía que Doris no había desistido en su intento de querer ayudarle, pero la chica era muy testaruda. Sin esperar más y sabiendo que el tiempo apremia abrió el sobre y empezó a leer.

Dos días después de pensarlo Laya estaba decidida, aunque tenía mucho miedo debía enfrentar la vida, debía intentarlo y si moría en el intento al menos se iría con una firme convicción. Así que al siguiente dia Doris haría su parte, seria de dia pues por la noche era muy arriesgado conducir. Esperarían que D'angelo saliera como de costumbre. Cuando llegó las ocho de la mañana del dia acordado dia Laya estaba lista con sus documentos en un pequeño bolso en su espalda si le daba tiempo ese mismo dia compraría un boleto de Tren e iría a Francia, a su ciudad natal, se escondería hasta que D'angelo se olvide de ella. Aunque el viaje en Tren era mucho más largo, no le importaba porque quería tomar ese camino para despejar su mente de todos los malos recuerdos vividos en su remedo de matrimonio. Además que no contaba con mucho dinero.

-Señora ya todo está listo. Tanto Marcelo, como el vigilante de la puerta han tomado el sedante que les di y están mareados de sueño. ¡Pronto caerán!, sino es que a estas alturas lo han hecho.- dijo la muchacha riendo.

-Y el guardaespaldas? Esta allí fuera como le hare para salir.

\- En estos momentos se lo está tomando, me costó un poco con él, pues es muy desconfiado. Pero sabe qué?...puede salir, iré a ver al vigilante y usted vaya a la cochera y salga en el auto sin mirar atrás.

-Pero y tú? Doris, tu qué harás?

-No se preocupe! Estaré bien! Por favor no flaquee que está a punto de retomar su vida.

Así lo hicieron, Doris hecho un vistazo al vigilante quien yacia completamente dormido, lo que le permitió entonces abrir el portón de par en par sigilosamente, pero con total seguridad. Laya una vez en la cochera subió al auto y éste encendió de inmediato. Condujo hacia afuera del lugar y se dirigió al portón una vez la muchacha hizo su señal. Mientras tanto Marcelo dormía plácidamente en el sillón y el guardaespaldas estaba un tanto mareado y atontado, no escuchaba ruidos en la habitación, ni en la casa lo que le pareció muy raro, fue entonces que como en una neblina divisó cuando Laya se dirigía hacia los autos y en su turbulencia llamó a D'angelo y con sus medias palabras informó a su patrón de lo sucedido al mismo tiempo que caia desplomado al suelo dormido. El Italiano no tardaría mucho en llegar. Tan nerviosa como estaba en su confusión y de verse fuera de la Residencia después de más de un año que no se percató de nada a su alrededor más de saberse libre al fin. Tres minutos después que arrancó D'angelo llegaba furioso. Bajó del auto fue a la caseta de vigilancia para solo encontrarse que el hombre dormía plácidamente, no dijo nada y volvió al auto, pero antes observó la señas de los neumáticos los cuales le dirigieron por donde había partido. Seguro estaba que no iba lejos así que le daría alcance rápidamente. Todo transcurría a paso veloz y D'angelo pudo verla dos minutos después. Laya iba feliz, sin embargo no le duro mucho porque al verlo en espejo de al lado entró en pánico.

-Oh, por Dios!...lo tengo cerca. Volverá a alcanzarme y esta vez me matará!. Estoy segura que me matará.

Minutos después D'angelo disparaba contra el auto, pero no podía dar con el objetivo. Daba de golpes en la parte trasera, pero la mujer no se detenía, En ese momento lleno de furia arremetió fuertemente con tanta fuerza que Laya perdió la dirección y se desequilibró lo que provocó dar un giro inesperado en el volante sacándola de la carretera. La tragedia sucedía y el auto cayó en un abismo dando tantas vueltas hasta caer y explotar en segundos. El Italiano se había detenido, salió del vehículo y un cúmulo de sentimientos le embargaron, si bien quería acabar con ella, el hecho de ver lo sucedido lo había dejado en shock.¡Había provocado la muerte de Laya!. Ahora que dirá? Podrá escaparse de esto?, fue lo único en lo que pensó.

Los lugareños fueron testigos de cuando el auto cayo y se dieron a la tarea de llamar a las autoridades, mientras D'angelo que aún no salía de su asombro subió al auto y regreso a la mansión. Debía pensar muy bien lo que debería hacer. Se encontraba nervioso y sus empleados aun dormían.

-SON UNOS INEPTOS ESTUPIDOS!

Salió de nuevo y llegó hasta un auto lavado, por lo pronto lo limpiaría para borrar algún rastro que haya quedado. Pero las abolladuras en la parte delantera pensaría que decir, según era algo simple que corroborar.

-Despertó la bella durmiente?- pregunto cínicamente al llegar donde el vigilante

-Señor, perdón, pero no sé qué sucedió!

-Olvídelo!

Cuando entró en el interior de la mansión habló con el guardaespaldas, pero debía actuar muy cuidadosamente.

-Señor! No pude hacer nada, me drogaron y no supe….

-BASTA!, vine demasiado tarde, no pude dar con ella. ¡Se escapó!. ¡Maldita Sea!

-Perdón, pero Doris, esa muchacha le ayudo.

-Dónde esta ella? y Marcelo que no está en su lugar?

-No lo sé.

-Llámalo inmediatamente! Dile que lo necesito en el despacho!

-Enseguida Señor!

Marcelo estaba nervioso, no sabía que pasaría ahora con su trabajo pues el había sido el que llevó a Doris, pero debía enfrentar la situación.

-Señor!

-Marcelo….Tienes algo que decirme?

…-No sé qué pasó Señor, caí dormido en el sofá y no supe más de mí, no pude cuidar de su Esposa y le pido perdón por…..

-Tú no eras el cuidador de ella, así que no tendrías que disculparte, lo que si tengo que reprocharte es lo de esa muchachita. DONDE ESTA?

-Doris? Que ha hecho Doris?

-TÚ SABES QUE HIZO!. NO TRATES DE OCULTARLO!.

-No sé dónde está Doris señor, ella desapareció.

-Huyó?, sabe que la echaría a patadas de aquí, pero donde la encuentre acabare con ella, por su culpa no sé dónde está Laya.

-¡Santo Dios! La señora se fue!

-Sí, se fue la muy estúpida!- en el fondo Marcelo sonrió. Ahora mismo me despides a esos dos imbéciles buenos para nada y me contratas nuevo personal.

-Sí, señor!

-No, espera Marcelo!. ¡Dejalos!, les dare una oportunidad más.- No le era conveniente despedirlos cuando estos sabian mucho sobre el encierro de Laya, al menos el guardaespaldas.

Las autoridades llegaron al lugar del Trágico accidente y el auto totalmente quemado. Si hubo algún cuerpo dentro quedó calcinado y si, había un cuerpo irreconocible, practicamente hecho cenizas. Se hicieron las pesquisas correspondientes con la placa del auto se dio con su dueño quien paso un proceso interrogatorio aludiendo que su esposa iba de viaje como los tantos que ella hacia y se determinó un accidente común, en un lugar peligroso y una mujer que no estaba acostumbrada a conducir. En los periódicos salió la noticia de:

 **"LA SEÑORA LAYA CONTE, ESPOSA DEL MAGNATE D'ANGELO CONTE SUFRE ACCIDENTE DE TRANSITO….NUESTRAS CONDOLENCIAS PARA SU SEÑOR ESPOSO".**

El caso quedó cerrado. Sin embargo no asi para el Oficial Hamilton. Habia mucho cabo suelto y llegaria hasta el final.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Todos son muy importantes para mi.

Bueno quiero dar pronto por terminada la historia. No quiero hacerla eterna. Solo unos cuantos capitulos más.


	16. Chapter 16

Una semana después encerrado en la habitación deambulaba por cada rincón. Los recuerdos vinieron a su memoria. El amor que decía sentir hacia Laya era insano, porque no puede amarse a quien se lastima, a quien se doblega para obtener una satisfacción. Acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería esa fue la enseñanza de su padre que debía conseguirlo a costa de lo que sea, que eso era de verdaderos hombres. D'angelo era la viva imagen de su Padre, el poderoso Franchesco Conte. La madre de D'angelo sufrió mucho en manos de él, hasta que murió de forma natural y luego el padre dos años después que Fiorela Bianchi dejo este mundo. D'angelo llego a sentir mucho odio hacia su padre y quizás la imagen que ahora veía, le provocaba sentir odio por su persona. Todavía en los cajones y armarios había mucha ropa de Laya. Tomó entre sus manos algunas piezas, se detuvo a verlas por largo rato y gruesas lágrimas cayeron hasta estas. Debía olvidar todo, debía olvidar lo que hizo y entonces recogió todo lo que pertenecía y dio órdenes de quemar todo cuanto era de ella, que no quedara un solo rastro de su existencia. Los empleados obedecieron haciéndolo con unas cuantas piezas, era una lástima acabar con ropas tan bellas y finas, así que entre los trabajadores se repartieron las prendas.

-Si nos pregunta diremos que lo hemos hecho, pero no podemos deshacernos de toda esa ropa, es muy cara.-comentó el jardinero

-Sí, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado de que no llegue a verlas por allí, podría descubrirnos y entonces sí, estaremos acabado. No quiero por nada del mundo que me pase lo mismo que a la difunta Señora.-dijo en un susurro el hombre que en su momento fue el guardaespaldas y que ahora fungía como parte de la vigilancia. El hombre se refería al encierro en que estuvo la mujer, por lo demás no tenían certeza de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Ingrid un tanto confusa, ella era la nueva cocinera.

-Oh, no, nada- dijo y calló de tajo sabiendo que había cometido una indiscreción.

Marcelo ahora se encargaba de que todo marchara bien en la Residencia y en un principio se había opuesto a que los empleados se quedaran con las ropas, sin embargo dejo que hicieran lo que quisiesen, hizo de cuenta que nunca supo al respecto y así era. Se preguntaba qué sería de Doris, la muchacha no tenía familia en Roma y sabía que en América tampoco. Algo rondaba en su cabeza al respecto y mas aún lo que el guardaespalda le habia confesado sobre Doris.

Por las noches en sus sueños Laya aparecía reclamándole por su muerte y de nuevo la escena del auto en llamas venía a su mente. Laya gritaba entre las llamas que la salvara y D'angelo quedaba inmóvil, no hacía nada por ayudarla y entonces veia que salía entre las llamas con sus manos quemadas y calientes lo sostenía con fuerza y su rostro estaba desfigurado victima de la tragedia sucedida. D'angelo despertaba sudoroso y con temor de que lo sucedido jamás lo dejara dormir en paz.

* * *

 **Un año más tarde despues de la muerte de Laya**

El matrimonio Granchester, Ardlay, Ceshire y Lagan seguian con sus vidas prosperando en sus negocios. Algunos habian hecho crecer mas la Familia

-Candy, Candy amor!

-¿Que pasa Terry?- indago.

-Prepara a los niños iremos de paseo a la casa de campo, Albert estará allá con su Familia e irán también Elisa y James, además de Neil y su esposa. Todos nos reuniremos en la casa de Albert.

-Oh, bien que alegría verlos a todos juntos!

-Tú encárgate de los gemelos y yo de mi princesa. Ya he llamado para que nos reciban en nuestra casa y que tengan todo lo que necesitamos.

-Terry!- dijo Candy en su posición de sus brazos en jarro- ¿Por qué siempre me dejas a este par de niños traviesos?

-Está bien amor!, dame a este par de Traviesos - Los niños ya tenían 2 años y era como ver un mar en calma junto con un huracán. La pequeña Candice era como ver a Terry en miniatura, a sus 5 años podía notarse que tendría el mismo temperamento de su progenitor.

-Y dime ¿Por qué quiere que nos reunamos todos allá?

-No lo sé! , Pero no podemos fallarle a nuestro amigo!. Recuerda que desde que dejó la sociedad casi no nos vemos.

-Claro que no Terry!. Además tengo mucho tiempo de no verlos, sobre todo a Deborah y a su hijo, nuestra comunicación solo ha sido por teléfono, que un video de WhatsApp, un mensaje...tienes razón mi amor, nuestros amigos deben saber que siempre estamos allí para ellos.

-Así es preciosa. No me puedo quejar pues las remuneraciones son bien gratificantes.

Elisa a los nueve meses de adoptar a Isabela pudo ser madre natural de un hermoso varón al que le puso obviamente el mismo nombre de su Esposo, el pequeño James que tenia entonces medio año de vida. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Neil y Vanessa aún seguían sin querer tener hijos, pero ya el moreno estaba pensando en romper ese convenio al ver que todos tenían sus retoños y eran felices, pero sin ellos también lo era. Niel se habia convertido en un exitoso empresario. Albert le habia dejado en sus manos la parte administrativa. El tiempo fue su mejor aliado para demostrarle a su tio que era merecedor de su confianza. Ahora ostentaba el puesto después de la Presidencia General.

La Familia Granchester emprendieron el camino. Los niños admiraban el paisaje que se vislumbraba a su alrededor, aunque no era la primera vez, para los niños que eran mas curiosos a todo lo que veian practicamente lo era. Evans y Richard reían y brincaban en el regazo de su madre, mientras que la pequeña Candice miraba por la ventana toda la maravillosidad de la naturaleza, la niña era muy quieta y seria a diferencia de sus hermanitos.

-Mi amor, Candice estas bien hija?- preguntó su madre al observarla ensimismada con su carita pegada en el vidrio de la ventana.

-Si mami, es muy bonito todo. ¡Mira papi!... Una cascada…es…es hermosa. Las flore y los animalitos.

-Princesa, La cascada es hermosa, pero no tanto como tú.- la niña le sonrió a su padre quien por el retrovisor le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Amor estás cansado?-pregunto al ver que su esposo se estiraba en el asiento- ¡Si gustas puedo continuar conduciendo!.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco adolorido, pero…. te tomaré la palabra, casi estamos a menos de una hora.

-¡Descansa!, niños pórtense bien que Papá está cansado, si?

-Sí, dijeron todos al unísono- de más está decir que la pequeña se acercó a su padre y depositó un beso en la frente- ¡Descansa papi! Yo te cuidaré- se abrazó a sus fuertes brazos. Los niños también hicieron lo mismo y el cuarteto Granchester después de unos minutos se quedo dormido. Candy los veia por el retrovisor y la escena era la más hermosa que sus ojos hayan podido ver. Esa es su Familia. Su valioso tesoro.

* * *

 **Roma, un año atrás recién la muerte de Laya**

La neblina confundía sus sentidos, todo estaba muy oscuro. A lo lejos el resplandor era muy fuerte y cada vez que se acercaba sentía escalofríos en su cuerpo. De pronto escuchó gritos desgarradores que provenían desde el resplandor que ardía. Escuchaba a alguien pedir ayuda, pero no podía acercarse, la temperatura era muy elevada y era como arder en un caldero.

"Ayúdenme, ayúdenme por favor"- escuchaba entre gritos y lamentos

Quiso acercarse y entonces los gritos y el llanto se hicieron más fuerte y su corazón se agitaba porque quería ayudarla y no podía, sentía que sus pies pesaban como el plomo y su cuerpo no le respondia, corria y corria, no podia hacer nada por aquella mujer que gritaba, de pronto escuchó un fuerte ruido y la caída estrepitosa hicieron que perdiera el conocimiento y se desmayó.

-Despierta! Despierta!- la mujer a su lado la miraba con preocupación - ¿Cómo te sientes?

La mujer con ojos desorbitados y cansados parecía que había perdido la razón miraba todo a su alrededor, pero no dijo nada.- ¿Recuerdas que te pasó?

-Yo, yo, no sé. ¿Qué me paso? Me duele mucho la cabeza.- trató de levantarse pero no le fue permitido. ¿Que estoy haciendo aqui?

-No sé quién eres, no sé nada de ti y ahora creo que no lo sabré, a juzgar por tu reacción, creo que has perdido la memoria.

-¿Perdido la memoria?- pregunto viendo a la nada.

-Sí, no sé lo que te ha pasado y, mira este pequeño bolso estaba cerca de ti cuando te encontré- dijo extendiendo el objeto- no he visto que contiene desde entonces, aunque debí hacerlo por la situación en la que estas, con eso podría encontrar a tus familiares, pero quise esperar que despertaras para que tu decidieras que pasado dos días. Te encontré herida, sucia y golpeada parece que tenías días de deambular por las calles hasta que perdiste fuerzas. En realidad no recuerdas nada?

\- Si recuerdo! recuerdo que me enferme por comer de la basura

 **Inicio Flash Back**

-Mira a esa zarrapastrosa! ¿Qué quieres?- un par de mujeres de malvado corazón se le acercaron. Llevaban consigo pan recien horneado.

-Algo de comer!. Tengo hambre!, le ayudaria a limpiar su jardin a cambio de comida, por favor, solo quiero un pedazo de pan- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz debido a las fuerzas que había perdido.

-Escuchaste? Tiene hambre, si tienes hambre, verdad?- susurró grotescamente una de ellas-entonces busca en esa basura, agarró un pedazo de pan y la tiro en la basura como un anzuelo para que la mendiga se tirara a buscarlo.- Allí encontrarás mucha hasta hartarte.

Era tanta su hambre que la mujer corrió como pudo pues sus pies estaban muy lastimados y se adentró en el contenedor. Comió del contenido en el basurero, pero lo ingerido le provocó infección en el estómago tan fuerte que pasaron pocos días y la mujer bajó mucho de peso, podía morir si no obtenía atención médica urgente. Una mujer al ver la situación en la que se encontraba sintió lastima se acercó y le dijo preguntó qué le ocurría.

-Puede que hayas adquirido una fuerte congestión, supongo que no te estas acostumbrada a esto- la mujer la vio con detenimiento- no pareces ser de estos lados. ¿Cómo te llamas? La indigente se quedó pensativa.- Esta bien, si no quieres hablar no lo hagas!, pero solo quería saber tu nombre- dijo molesta.

-No lo sé!. yo no recuerdo mi nombre.

-Toma estas pastillas y ojala te hagan efecto porque es lo único que tengo. Es lo que doy a mis hijos cuando tienen problemas estomacales

-Gracias por tomarse la molestia y mil disculpas por quitarle el medicamento a sus hijos.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Le he dicho que no lo sé. He caminado sin rumbo. ¡No se adonde voy!

-Es que tu forma de hablar no es de una indigente, tu expresión y forma de actuar es…es de una persona refinada y culta. Además no estoy segura, pero te pareces a alguien que…..¡olvídalo! de todos modos no recuerdo donde- la mendiga estaba confundida- Bueno creo que mejor me voy y espero que esto funcione. Toma te traje algo de comida por lo menos tienes para un dia.

-¡Muchas Gracias!

A los pocos días se había curado de la infección, pero requería de tener muchos cuidados y en la situación que se encontraba era difícil mantenerse en salud cuando dormía en la suciedad. Al dia siguiente buscó un empleo, pero la rechazaban al ver las fachas en la que estaba, era objeto de las más duras burlas y en una ocasión escapó de ser ultrajada. Deambulaba por la zona más peligrosa de Roma. Caminó y caminó sentía que debía salir de ese lugar y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el coliseo, la falta de alimento volvió a debilitarla y entonces se desmayó. De no atenderse la anemia y las heridas seguramente moriría.

 **Fin del Flash back**

-Fue así como te encontré…Moribunda y solo mencionabas "Francia". Eres de Francia, lo sé por tu acento. Aunque hables perfectamente el Inglés.

-Francia?- pregunto pensativa

-Realizo obras de beneficencia junto a mi Esposo y sabes que jamás pensé que la mujer que encontré tirada en aquella calle fuera tan linda y hermosa.- la mujer en la cama sonrió.

-De nuevo le doy las gracias por sus cuidos, pero no quiero ocasionarle más molestias - en esta ocasión se levantó encima del asombro de Lauren, una mujer de 50 años- ¡Creo que debo irme! Algún dia cuando me recupere le pagare por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Me gustaría saber dónde puedo encontrarla.

-Un momento!-dijo con dureza- ¿Quien ha dicho que puedes levantarte? ¿Quién ha dicho que eres una molestia para mí? No pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca. Con tu actitud me ofendes, sabes?

-Perdón Señora. No quise….

-Lo que he hecho por ti, no lo hago porque espere retribución alguna. Lo que hice por ti lo he hecho por muchas personas. Durante tantos años ha sido mi labor sin esperar nada a cambio. Así que no vuelvas a decir que me retribuirás por lo que hago de todo corazón y con sinceridad.

-Discúlpeme!

-Bueno ya basta! vamos a comer. Hace 15 minutos nos han dicho que la cena esta lista. Vamos!

Lauren y su marido tenían una fundación en España donde ayudaban a personas necesitadas, la única ayuda o donativos que recibían eran de grandes empresarios que colaboraban con la causa, de esa forma podían sostener el lugar y ayudar a más personas. El matrimonio no se lucraba de la fundación más bien cuando necesitaban dinero aportaban también su donativo, no se consideraban millonarios, pero desde hace muchos años eran dueños de minas de oro y plata, los padres de Lauren y Andrés eran socios de las minas y les había sido entregado el negocio una vez se casaron. Así que ellos podían solventar la fundación, pero debían hacer conciencia en las personas y fomentar el hábito de ayudar a los demás.

Los días pasaron y Lauren y su marido debían regresar a España a seguir atendiendo los asuntos de la fundación y buscar más personas que quisieran ayudar.

-A todo esto has revisado eso- dijo señalando el bolso- quizás allí tengas algo que te identifique.

-No, no quiero verlo.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, tengo mucho miedo de saber quién soy y de descubrir cosas que quizás me hagan daño, pero al mismo tiempo quiero saber, quiero saberlo todo.

-¡Te entiendo! Es comprensible tu actitud. Sabes que de alguna manera debo llamarte….

-Victoria!

-Cómo?

-Victoria, si…ese será mi nombre. Me gusta ese nombre y no tengo idea, por qué?

-Victoria? Está bien te llamare Victoria, pero que harás con ese bolso.

-No sé qué es lo que contenga, pero cuando sea el caso lo abriré.

-Quiero que vengas con nosotros!

-Que!

-Que quiero que vengas con nosotros, a España.

-Eh, no es necesario! Además no tengo documentos, ¿cómo voy a viajar con ustedes?.

-Es verdad, haremos algo. Si en ese bolso tienes tus documentos personales pasaporte o alguna otra identificación la usaremos para que puedas viajar, acabas de decir que cuando sea el caso lo abrirás, entonces es ahora Victoria, es cuando debes hacerlo, pero si lo abrimos no sé hasta que punto pueda ocultar tu identidad. Yo no puedo dejarte sola, por favor vamos a abrir esa bolsa.

-Y si he cometido algún delito y me buscan, usted misma ha dicho que no parezco ser quien soy.

-Vamos Victoria, no tienes nada que temer, estoy segura que tú no has cometido ningún delito y si salió en los periódicos no creo que la noticia haya llegado hasta aquí. Sería una casualidad que toda la gente haya leído algo sobre ti.

-Está bien, pero una vez que use esos documentos no quiero saber nada de ellos. No quiero saber.

-Piensa que no tienes a nadie que cuide de ti. ¿Quién te ayudara cuando tengas esas pesadillas? Además necesitas atención médica, porque aunque digas que no quieres saber quién eres a la larga terminaras por aceptarlo. No es fácil vivir sin identidad. Déjanos ayudarte. Nosotros con gusto te cuidaremos ¿no es así Andrés?.

-Claro que sí. Hija, por favor acepta nuestra ayuda. Danos esa felicidad a este par de viejos tu nos necesitas y nosotros a ti.

-Serás nuestra hija, la hija que siempre esperamos y que ahora llegó.

-Gracias a ambos, agradezco a Dios de haber encontrado gente tan hermosa como ustedes. Gracias Señora Lauren, gracias señor Andrés.

El dia de partir llegó y la llamada para que subieran a bordo del avión se hizo. Lauren había abierto la bolsa y descubierto quien era la joven mujer, pero no le había dicho nada. A la hora de revisión en el aeropuerto no hubo problemas, aunque hubo un momento en que iba ensimismada que Lauren al notar al verificador un tanto curioso tuvo que comentarle que había pasado por una crisis nerviosa y que por eso viajaban a España para tratarla con un especialista y eso era verdad.

El viaje se realizó sin contratiempos y una vez en su destino Victoria se sintió como en casa, el confort y calidez que le mostraban los Señores le hacía sentir en familia.

-¡Ve y descansa Victoria! Quiero que te sientas como en familia.

La mujer sonrió- Bueno, no sé qué se siente estar en familia, pero creo que debe ser algo bonito, porque con ustedes yo me siento muy bien.

-Hija esta es una familia y espera que conozcas a nuestro hijo. Él es un muchacho muy bueno, aunque nos ha tenido abandonado desde que se fue a América, pero no lo culpo.- comento el Señor Andrés

-Ustedes tienen un hijo?

-Sí, es un muchacho extraordinario. Trabaja en América. La última vez que nos escribió nos contó que tenía una novia, pero que no había formalizado nada aun. Esta juventud de ahora se aventura a vivir antes del matrimonio. En nuestros tiempos todo era tan diferente verdad, viejo?

-Es verdad, pero ahora todo esta tan moderno que eso en estos tiempos ha sido tan común, aunque a como está la juventud si la convivencia resulta pues, adelante! digo antes de cometer el error del matrimonio es bueno que se conozcan y así evitan llevarse sustos, pues en cualquier época, antes o después, el matrimonio sigue siendo una constitución sagrada y en eso los chicos de hoy en dia deben pensar muy bien.

-Tiene razón!... bueno entonces iré a descansar. Prometo no pasarme de tiempo y ayudarle en los quehaceres.

-No es necesario! hay alguien que hace ese trabajo.

-Bien, pero no quiero estar sin hacer nada.

-Bueno ve, duerme y cuando despiertes platicamos sobre eso. No quiero que te preocupes por pequeñeces. Anda y descansa!

Pasaron los días, las semanas y seis meses victoria ayudaba a Lauren y Andrés en cuanto a recopilar donativos para la fundación. Victoria tenía el don de la palabra y por su belleza atraía a muchos benefactores creyendo que congraciándose con la mujer obtendrían su atención. Los rasgos de la mujer eran únicos, la combinación entre asiático con Europeo hacían de ella una mujer muy bonita. Sus cabellos largos castaño oscuro y sus ojos grandes y de un verde grisáceo maravilloso y fascinante. Cierto dia en el que Victoria salió como de costumbre tenía una cita con un empresario importante que había llamado a la fundación para hacer su donativo, pero quería que la Señorita Victoria llegara para entregarle el cheque y si, el hombre entregó el cheque, pero…

-Puedo dar miles de esos cheques a cambio de que usted sea buena conmigo.- expreso el hombre con cinismo y descaro.

-Ser buena con usted Señor? ¿Es que acaso lo he tratado mal?

-No me refiero a eso!- dijo con una mirada penetrante- sino a que seas…cariñosa- se acercó y empezó a acariciar el rostro de la mujer y ella se apartó con brusquedad.

-Señor! Usted ha confundido el motivo por el cual me ha hecho venir. Si usted va a hacer su donativo debe hacerlo de corazón, sin obtener nada a cambio y mucho menos lo que está pidiendo. Por favor no me confunda.

-Es que eres tan hermosa, que no he podido resistirme a tocarte. Me encanta tu forma de hablar tienes un acento diferente. ¿Tú eres francesa no es cierto?- la mujer no respondió- tienes algo que me fascina y me vuelve loco, tus ojos, tu pelo, todo me gusta.- se acercó de nuevo y sin que la mujer lo esperara empezó a toquetearla tratando de conseguir un beso. Victoria se sintió asqueada y solo pudo salir corriendo, pero con el cheque en mano. Al llegar a la puerta que da a la calle tropezó con quien estaba entrando.

-Oh, perdón señor no, no fue mi intención…discúlpeme!

-Laya?- Victoria lo observaba sin saber que decir, pensaba que el hombre se había vuelto loco por confundirla con otra persona.- eres tu? Laya!

-Disculpe señor tengo mucha prisa!. me esta confundiendo con otra persona.

-¡Espera!, Espera! Laya no te vayas!- de pronto se detuvo debía entrar por el contrato con el empresario. Además según supo Laya había muerto en un accidente. La noticia no se había hecho tan pública ni mucho menos internacional, pero en Roma aún tenía un viejo conocido que le habia contado lo sucedido y que supo sobre la tormentosa relación con la Francesa. Entró a la oficina del cerdo, es decir del empresario que minutos atras quiso sobrepasarse con Victoria.

Michael había quedado inquieto cuando vio a aquella mujer, sus ojos, sus cabellos y su boca son cosas que no las olvidaría nunca, estaba diferente si, pero podría jurar entonces que si Laya estaba muerta, esta mujer era su gemela. Dos días más le quedaba estar en España, era la segunda vez que viajaba. Paso todo el dia pensando en ese momento, seguía inquieto, pero ¿De qué? Debía olvidarse de eso, pero no podía, el momento aparecía una y otra vez. Quizás era el saberla muerta y ver una mujer idéntica a ella.

Cuando regreso a América se reunió con Andrés. Necesitaba contarle a alguien sobre el asunto y aunque este lo tachara de demente, queria hacerlo.

-Hola Michael, como estas? Vine en cuanto pude despegarme de Susana.

-Todavía sigues con ella?

-Bueno si, tú sabes que….

-No quiero saber nada, no soy alguien al que puedas emular.-comento Jones

-¿Pero qué dices?- pregunto con una pequeña carcajada

-Te he pedido que nos encontremos porque tengo un asunto que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza y necesito platicarlo, porque si no estoy loco, entonces estoy a punto de estarlo. ¡Convencerme de que estoy en un error y que no me estoy volviendo loco!.

-Vamos hombre dime que me estas poniendo nervioso.

-No me lo vas a creer amigo, pero vi a Laya en España.

-Queee!, estas demente

-Gracias por tu afirmación aunque no me hace sentir nada bien...Sabía que esa seria tu reacción, pero era ella, Andrés, era ella misma. No creo que en el mundo haya dos personas exactamente iguales.- comentaba con suma agitación.

-Claro que si….los gemelos

-Sí, los gemelos, pero hasta donde se…¡Laya no tenía ninguna hermana gemela!. Incluso los gemelos tienen algo que los diferencia.

-Talvez nunca lo supiste…Ay, pero esto suena tan descabellado que hasta a mí me estas arrastrando a decir estupideces.

-¡Te juro Andrés! esa mujer era Laya. Hasta su forma de hablar!.

-A ver a ver, pero a ti ¿qué te importa si es o no es Laya? ¿no se supone que es pasado? ¿No se supone además que fue lo mejor que paso para que así pudiera estar tranquilo?

-¡Nunca quise su muerte Andrés!- la conversación quedo por terminada, no así Jones.

\- Cambiando de tema la otra semana iré a España a visitar a mis padres. Me escribieron ya sabes reclamándome que los he dejado abandonado así que les respondi que iria a verlos, bueno la verdad yo les escribi primero, con temor porque ya sabes, pensé que estaban enojados por….

-Oye! creo que en una semana regreso a España si me esperas podemos irnos juntos.- comento Jones

-Es buena idea, claro que me gustaría así no me sentiré aburrido.

-¡O sea que soy tu entretenimiento!.

-Sabes que no quise decir eso, pero tú me entendiste al menos iré parloteando y de paso preparándome para escuchar a mis padres.

* * *

-Señora, Señora! Corra, no mire hacia atrás. Cuando usted este libre se acordara de mí. Siga adelante. Sea fuerte!.

-Doris?, Doris? Donde estas Doris? No te veo, no puedo alcanzarte, no te escondas Doris!... déjame que te encuentre. Sal de aquí por favor! no quiero que te pase nada malo, eres una chiquilla que no merece que te inmiscuya en mis asuntos.

-Señora, yo iré con usted hasta el fin del mundo.

-Doris, no debiste venir conmigo!, ahora corres la misma suerte que yo. No puedo permitir que te pase nada Doris. ¡No puedo!. Me detendré y tú te iras. -No puedo Doris, no puedo! No puedo arrastrarte conmigo…santo Dios!.- piensa que voy sola, entonces tu sales del auto y buscas ayuda Doris, ¡haz lo que te digo!. No puedo controlar el vehículo. Salta, salta por favor…noooooooooooooooooooo

-Victoria Victoria, despierta!...ya pasó, ya pasó…Es otra de tus pesadillas- Lauren y Andrés habian despertado al escuchar a Victoria lamentarse.

-Doris, Doris venia conmigo, ella murió por mi culpa, ella no debía, no debía- la mujer estaba fuera de sí y lloraba desconsoladamente.- no recuerdo quien era, pero estaba conmigo dentro de un auto y alguien nos perseguía. Todo fue tan rápido que no logro recordar más- se sostenía la cabeza porque le dolía fuertemente.

-Ya por favor no te atormentes! Y no fuerces tu mente a recordar, pienso que en lo que menos lo esperemos tú estarás recordando tu pasado. Mañana te llevaré donde un médico para que te valore, es necesario victoria y no pongas peros que no los acepto.

-¡Está bien madre!.-Lauren quedo inmóvil- oh, perdón, yo no….

-No, no, no… está bien hija, no sabes cuanta alegría me da escucharte decirme madre y te digo sinceramente me hubiese gustado tener una hija como tú.

-No sé qué me paso, debió ser que me sentí tan bien siendo consolada que creo que alguna vez tuve una madre y que fue así como usted.

-Claro! Y debió haberte querido mucho, ¿no te has preguntado si tus padres te buscan?

-No me creerá lo que le voy a decir, pero….. No siento que mis padres me busquen. No sé cómo explicarlo. Quizás estén muertos!

-Bueno descansa que mañana iremos a que te revisen. Buenas noches hija y cualquier cosa, por favor no dudes en llamarnos.

-Buena noches!

En la clínica del Neurólogo Victoria era atendida. Según el médico que le había mandado a hacer unos exámenes tanto de exploración física entre otros determinó que la paciente sufre de amnesia transitoria que es un episodio repentino y temporal de la pérdida de memoria, el origen no es de trastorno neurológico por lo que sería un episodio que durara poco tiempo, y después su memoria volveria a la normalidad

-¿Está seguro Doctor?- pregunto Victoria

-¡Claro que lo estoy!, son tantos años que llevo en esta especialidad que hasta podría decir que has bloqueado tu cerebro y no dejas pasar los recuerdos de largo plazo, porque tienes miedo. En este caso recomiendo una terapia que puede ser de mucha ayuda en pacientes como tú que la pérdida es moderada, aunque también puede persistir porque si tú no dejas que tu cerebro escale más allá, entonces te bloqueas y no pasa nada. Así que si tu estas dispuesta a recordar debes dejar fluir todo tus recuerdos, déjalos que ellos naden en tu cerebro y verás que en el tiempo que menos lo pienses recordaras todo.

-De acuerdo!. Lo intentare! Quiero recuperar lo que tenía antes, si es que alguna vez tuve algo, porque….aunque no recuerde nada, tengo una sensación de vacío y no lo digo por lo obvio, siento que en mi vida no hay nada, si no es porque mi madre Lauren está conmigo me sentiría perdida.

-Doctor ayude a mi hija a recuperar su memoria. Ella se ha comprometido a cooperar y yo sé que lo logrará.- de pronto la mujer mayor se puso triste y una lagrima débil salió sin poder detenerla. Victoria lo notó.

-Que pasa madre? por qué está llorando?, ¿Acaso el doctor ha dicho algo malo?

-No, Es que… no es nada hija olvídalo!

-Madre por favor dígame que es lo que la puso triste, no confía en mí?

-Cuando recuperes tu memoria, vendrá todo lo que es tu vida pasada y con ello recordaras de dónde vienes, tu familia y quizás tengas esposo e hijos que te necesiten y entonces te iras de mi lado y no volveré a verte.

-No piense en eso! le aseguro que si yo tengo todo eso que usted dice, nunca me olvidare de la mujer que me tendió su mano. Tenga por seguro que jamás me olvidare de mi madre. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¡jamás! sería una desconsiderada con ustedes. Si tengo otros padres, entonces soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo, porque tendría 4 padres maravillosos, ¿no lo cree?

-Si.- dijo limpiando los rastros que sus lagrimas dejaron.

-Bueno Doctor, nosotras nos retiramos y empezaré con la terapia cuando usted lo indique.

-claro que si Señorita victoria. Le enviaré los programas vía electrónica para que usted tenga los días y las horas

-Gracias Doctor…. Vamos madre!

-Hasta luego!

En camino hacia la Residencia Victoria confirmó a Lauren las palabras dichas en el consultorio.

-A propósito de hablar de la familia hija, debo decirte que mi hijo viene la otra semana. No le he contado nada sobre ti.

-Oh, ¿cree usted que se molestara porque tiene a una desconocida en su casa?

-No, claro que no. No le he comentado porque apenas me escribe unas cuantas líneas.

-Entonces usted se está desquitando por eso?

-Aja, digamos que sí. Ese hijo mío es un desconsiderado. Se fue por muchos años y cuando nos escribe parece que cuenta las palabras. ¿Creerá que el WhatsApp lo fusilara por escribir demasiado?

-ja ja ja madre usted y sus ocurrencias!.

-Es que es verdad, solo puso un mensaje "Madre, la próxima semana llego"

-Bueno la mejor parte la tendrá en persona. Quizás es de expresar lo que siente cuando esta frente al ser querido.

-Es posible!

-Y bueno, ¿le preparará algo especial para su llegada?

-Sí, había pensado en mejillones con vinagre, tarta de anguilas y cordero en salsa de menta. Nuestra comida. También en un Cocido madrileño lo típico en España, no sé por cual decidirme.

-Y por qué no hacemos ambos platillos? O bien por qué no se inclina en la comida de su lugar de origen?

-Tienes razón!, Andrés se muere por los platillos Londinenses y ¿que mejor recibimiento?.

* * *

-Amigo hemos llegado a España, el país de la literatura.

-Andrés, y por qué tus padres decidieron vivir en España y no en Londres?

-Mi abuela materna era española. Además que son dueños de algunas minas de oro y plata en Asturias.

-¡Entiendo!

-Mis padres decidieron quedarse en España, pero cuando estuve con ellos mi madre le insistía en vender las minas e ir a Londres y establecerse, tiempo después desistió y creo que hasta se resignó, más ahora con la fundación que está en España dudo que quieran regresar a Londres.

-Bueno yo me iré al hotel porque en un par de horas tengo que estar en Film & asociados.

-Oye! ¿Pensé que vendrías a casa?

-Pero es que tengo la reservación en el hotel, ¿cómo le hare entonces?

-Ellos no dicen nada. Vamos hombre solo será unas horas, podría ser después que atiendas tu reunión. Vas a tu hotel, luego a tu reunión y te espero en casa. Tú ya conoces la dirección. O si gusta mandare por ti. Te parece?

-Sí, creo que es mejor que mandes al hotel por mi, así creo que será más fácil. Tendría que ir a solicitar el auto y me tomaría más tiempo.

-De acuerdo!

 **Mientras tanto en Roma 6 meses de la desaparición de Laya.**

D'angelo seguía frecuentando los burdeles, se hartaba de licor y llenaba sus pulmones de tabaco. A ese paso moriría pronto de una cirrosis o un cáncer pulmonar. ¿Sera que eso es lo que buscaba con el estilo de vida que llevaba? No se puede precisar que es lo que hay en la mente de un tipo como él. Cada dia llenaba sus bolsillos de dinero, pero era muy pobre, tan pobre que lo único que tenía era dinero a manos llenas. Las mujeres que se le acercaban lo hacían por dinero y no es que D'angelo no fuera un hombre atractivo, al contrario era muy apuesto, pero de que le servía si las mujeres lo buscaban solo para obtener un beneficio material. Varias noches con el italiano hasta sacarle el dinero que necesitaban y luego desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Pero ¿Por qué siendo tan apuesto y millonario, no conseguía otra esposa?...su actitud sobre todo para con las mujeres. Ellas llegaban y él tomaba lo que les ofrecía, pero siempre terminaba humillándolas y eso a muchas no les agradaba. En cada una de ella recordaba a Laya y terminaba sintiendo odio de sí mismo. Algo en su interior le decía que algo no estaba bien y que no todo lo que se presentó entonces era la totalidad. Sabía que había actuado mal al comprar silencios. No quería terminar solo y fue entonces que quiso cambiar su forma de ser, conoció a una mujer que sería de ahora en adelante su amante fija. Los empleados cuchicheaban entre sí, pues aunque miraban bien que el patrón tuviera una mujer, lo cierto es que el futuro para la dama era incierto. El patrón no la quería para esposa y la mujer seguro pensó haber pescado el pez más gordo de todos que con el tiempo le propondría matrimonio, pero muy lejos de todo estaban esos pensamientos. Se creía la dueña y señora de todo y a los empleados los trataba mal, era caprichosa, egoísta, D'angelo dejaba que se desenvolviera en todo, pero le puso limites lo que a la mujer no le agrado.

-Cualquier problema con los empleados lo resuelve Marcelo. Tú no estás aquí para tratar con ellos.

-Pero querido, sabes que con eso me estas quitando autoridad. Los empleados entonces no me van a respetar.

-No creo que ellos te hayan faltado en lo absoluto. Ay Rebeca! Tu solo estas aqui para complacerme a mí, lo demás no tienes nada que ver. Entendido?- dijo retóricamente.

-Pero….

-Nada!...¿lo tomas o lo dejas?- D'angelo le hacía ver que aunque estuviera en calidad de su mujer eso no le daba derechos de mandar en su casa, no era su esposa y nunca lo seria.

-Está bien!, lo que tú digas cariño.

 **Mientras en España**

-Hola, Hola Madre querida de mi alma ha llegado tu hijo, el desalmado.- llegaba Andrés saludando desde la puerta de la residencia de sus padres.

-Andrés! Andrés mi bebe como has estado hijo? ¿Por qué me visitas después de cinco años hijo desnaturalizado?- dijo dándole suaves golpes en su brazo y riendo de felicidad.

-Ay, madre pero, pero ¿Por qué te portas así? Aunque sea después de cinco años aquí estoy, sabes que he estado al pendiente de ustedes…y, donde está mi padre?

-Hijo ven!. Antes de todo tu padre y yo queremos hablarte de algo muy importante- comento la madre llevando a su hijo al pequeño despacho.

-Díganme de inmediato que pasa? No me den tantas vueltas y de una sola vez me dicen lo que sea.

-Calma hijo que no es nada malo, ni trágico…así que escucha bien a tu padre hasta el final por favor. Vamos entra.

-Papá, papá como estás?- camino apresurado para abrazar a su padre- pero ustedes se ven muy bien mi madre muy linda como siempre y tú, muy elegante.

-Bueno hijo, lo que sucede es que somos felices, verdad Lauren? Estamos felices porque nuestro hijo está con nosotros y somos una familia aunque estés lejos.

-Padre, que es lo que me tienes que decir?

-Vamos Andrés, dile ya.

-Bueno- el padre se levantó de su silla de escritorio- hijo hace unos meses tu madre y yo estuvimos en Roma.

-Lo sé, que tiene de raro cuando ustedes se la pasan de viaje en viaje.

-Andrés, prometiste escuchar sin interrumpir.-sentencio la madre.

El joven rodó los ojos- Está bien, prosigue papá.

-El caso es que en Roma conocimos una muchacha quizás tenga unos 30 años... la encontramos tirada en una calle de Roma, estaba sucia, golpeada y enferma y como ya sabes tu madre y yo nos ofrecimos ayudarla.

-Y que tiene eso de malo Madre? eso es lo que ustedes siempre han hecho?

-Escucha hijo por favor!

-Esa mujer está con nosotros, aquí en España...en nuestra casa.

-Pero cómo? Ustedes nunca han hecho eso, es decir aquí en la casa?, sé que tienen la fundación donde se atienden esos casos, pero, por qué en la casa, ¿Qué me están escondiendo?

-Andrés, ella no tiene memoria. Al parecer sufrió un accidente en auto y perdió la memoria, pero ya se está tratando y los médicos dicen que pronto la recuperará, así que cuando eso suceda creo que se ira de nuestro lado.- comento la madre nuevamente con tristeza.

-Ustedes se han encariñado con ella no es así?- indagó y luego- si es así, no saben el daño que ustedes mismos se están haciendo? O peor aún, no saben si ella tiene familia que la busque y la han retenido aquí.

-Hijo no podíamos dejarla sola en Roma, al parecer ella no tiene a nadie, que familia no buscaría por todos lados a su pariente? Te has preguntado por que ella vagaba en esas calles? Tenía muchos días que lo hacía porque estaba anémica y casi la encontré muerta. Con que corazón crees que podía hacer eso?

-¡Los entiendo! Y discúlpenme si fui grosero, pero es que temo por ustedes! No saben de dónde viene ni que hace.

-Yo, yo si se quién es ella- comento de tajo Lauren.

-¿Como? Preguntaron los hombres al unísono.

-Bueno su nombre, pero no quisiera averiguar nada más . Ahora no les puedo decir, pero después que la conozcas… sabrán ustedes primero quien es Victoria.

Salieron del despacho para dirigirse a la mesa. Era la hora del almuerzo y todo estaba listo. Victoria estaba en la cocina ultimando los detalles. Lauren la encontró allí.

-Hija, ven…. Te voy a presentar a mi hijo- Victoria estaba hermosa llevaba puesto un vestido rosa y su cabello suelto y castaño, el color del vestido contrastaba con su piel y le hacía ver más blanca su piel de porcelana.

-Andrés, hijo- el muchacho al ver a Victoria sintió que su corazón se le saldría- ella es Victoria la mujer de la que te hablamos hace unos minutos.

-Mucho gusto…Victoria, discúlpenme todos, pero es usted muy hermosa.

-Ya hemos visto que te has quedado como un tonto, pero te recuerdo que tú ya tienes novia, así que ¿cómo va ese asunto?

-Papa, no es momento de hablar de eso!- dijo sin quitar la mirada sobre Victoria- ¡eso va bien!

-¿Cuándo se van a casar? Llevas dos años con esa señorita que ya es tiempo que formalicen. Debes darle su lugar a esa muchacha. No entiendo cómo es que no la trajiste- comento la madre.

-¡Déjalo mujer!, si el muchacho no está aún seguro, es mejor que no lo haga. No todos logran hacer un matrimonio feliz como el de nosotros. Así que nuestro hijo sabe lo que hace, si el considera que debe esperar más tiempo, pues que espere. No quiero un hijo infeliz por cumplir con la sociedad. ¡No señora!

-No quiero hablar de eso en este momento!. Será mejor que disfrutemos la comida. No la echemos a perder con comentarios de esa índole.

La comida transcurrió en plena calma y armonía familiar. Victoria fue del agrado de Andrés y entonces se reunieron luego para tomar té. Después de varios minutos victoria solicitó retirarse aludiendo dolor de cabeza, Lauren la condujo a su habitación para que descansara no sin antes darle el medicamento que el médico había recetado para su padecimiento. Al regresar al salón los hombres le interrogaron sobre el estado de la muchacha.

-Ella estará bien, es normal los dolores de cabeza en una persona con la memoria perdida.

-Ahora nos vas a decir quien es Victoria? Mujer mira que ni yo lo sé y esto que ha estado con nosotros por más de 6 meses.

-Recuerdas el dia que la trajimos? Ella me autorizó abrir la bolsa, una que tenía puesta en su espalda el dia que la encontré. No tenía idea de lo que encontraría.

-Bueno y que fue lo que encontraste?

-Su pasaporte, su permiso de conducir y una carta dirigida a un hombre. Su nombre verdadero es- en ese instante sonó el timbre.

-¡Espera madre! ese debe ser Michael, mi amigo…lo invité a que pasara esta tarde con nosotros, si sabes quién es verdad?

-¡Claro, claro!, ve por él, luego seguimos con esta conversación.

-Pero por favor que de hoy no pase, no dormiré si no me dices quien es ella.- sentenció.

-Buenas Tardes!- saludo el invitado

-Mamá, papá les presento a mi amigo, Michel Jones.

-Mucho gusto Michael

-Está usted en casa. Los amigos de nuestro hijo serán siempre bien recibidos.

-Muchas gracias!

-Ven Michael, vamos a la terraza tengo algo que contarte.

-¡Permiso Señores!

-¡Adelante!

-Amigo, a que no creerás lo que acabo de ver?

-Bueno si no me dices, no lo sabré jamás.

-La mujer más linda que mis ojos hayan visto. Es, es tan hermosa!

-¿Dónde queda Susana? por qué no la trajiste a conocer a tus padres?

-Por favor no me recuerdes tú tambien a Susana!. Susanna es una pesadilla y esta mujer es un sueño.

-Susana es tu novia y tú estás pensando en otra mujer. Creo que tu relación ha sido una farsa, discúlpame amigo, pero deberías acabar con eso y no engañarte… Tú no amas a Susanna.

-Es que es una mujer tan dulce, tan delicada.

-Quien? Susanna?

-Nooo, estoy hablando de Victoria, la mujer que acabo de conocer!.

-¿Dónde la conociste? que estas tan deslumbrado!

-Eso es lo mejor de todo… ella vive aquí con mis padres!, pero hay un problema.

-Aja y cuál es ese problema?-pregunto con una mirada sonriente. Le provocaba reírse de ver a su amigo emocionado por una mujer, con Susana jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

-¡No recuerda nada! Al parecer tuvo un accidente, porque según mi madre Victoria le ha dicho que ha tenido pesadillas en donde ve un accidente y mucho fuego.

-¡Pobre mujer!, debe ser trágico perder los recuerdos. Saber quién es y lo que ha sido de su vida. Pienso que es como estar aquí en cuerpo, pero tu alma está en otro lugar.

-Mi madre dice que tiene sus documentos que la identifica quien es, pero que ella no quiere saberlo, por miedo.

-Es una locura!, ¿cómo no va a querer saberlo?

-Es normal, a veces el subconsciente actúa de esa manera. Estoy que me come la curiosidad de saber quién esa mujer. Si tú la vieras Michael es bellísima, creo que me ha cautivado a primera vista. ¿Tú crees en eso de amor a la primera vista?

-Bueno, no amor precisamente… más diría atracción a primera vista, en eso sí creo.

-Has vuelto a ver a la mujer que dices es idéntica a tu Francesa?

-Mi francesa?...No y pienso que en realidad estaba desvariando. Es algo imposible! Solo fue una casualidad.

-Te voy a confesar algo y espero que no te rías de mí.

-No lo haré!

-Victoria me gusta mucho!

-Ay, amigo mío! Creo que te he perdido!

-Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros? Así la conoces, pero eso si…..cuidado con que le eches el ojo, porque ella es mía.

-Tuya? pero sí que vas demasiado rápido!, no creo quedarme sabes, pero mañana si te acepto la invitación y así la conozco. Te juro que no le echaré el ojo como tú dices. Aunque, no está mal que lo haga, aquí el que no tiene compromisos soy yo, eh?

-Lo prometiste!

-Está bien, está bien…Pobre hombre enamorado. Me despides de tus padres hasta mañana.

-Iré por ti personalmente amigo. Hasta luego.

-D'angelo, mi amor!- la mujer que acaba de estar en los brazos del Italiano lo persuadía con sus caricias y besos para que aceptara que sin ella no podría vivir, quería llevarlo a los extremos de que el hombre le prometiera matrimonio. ¡No era tonta!, pero tampoco se podía decir que muy lista, ser la esposa de D'angelo es ser dueña de todo el imperio Conte, pero también era caer en las garras más profundas del lobo con piel de oveja. La ilusa se equivocaba. Como se ve que desconocía quien era D'angelo, mientras Laya quería huir de él, esta quiere ser dueña y señora de todo, pero no había mujer en el mundo que hiciera que D'angelo acabara haciendo lo que una fémina quisiera. Nunca lo logró su esposa en los términos antes dichos, menos que lo haga….ella.

-Mantente siempre en tu lugar!, este es el único que tendrás.

Al dia siguiente Andrés llego por su amigo al hotel, eran las 11:00 am conversaron un rato, siempre sobre victoria, definitivamente el londinense se había enamorado de ella y al parecer la muchacha no le era del todo indiferente, pero se mantenía alejada de él, pues sabía que es un hombre comprometido. Lo esquivaba y trataba de que no estar a solas con Andrés quien buscaba por todos los medios estar siempre a su alcance.

-será mejor que ahora si nos vayamos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde, con eso que la puntualidad es importante, mis padres me llamaran la atención y entonces me avergonzaré.

-Pareces un tonto adolescente Andrés!

-Espera cuando te toque a ti. Ya me contarás y cuando eso pase me las desquitaré ya verás. Así que no te enojes cuando suceda.

-Bah, eres un tonto! Apresúrate que luego me echaras la culpa.

-Victoria estas lista?

-Si madre!

-A ver veamos…. Si, estas preciosa! Te asienta bien ese color verde hace perfecta combinación con el color de tus ojos.

-Madre, tal parece que usted quiere que ese señor, amigo de Andrés se fije en mí.

-Claro que no!, solo quiero que el Señor Michael mire que mi hija es hermosa.

-El señor Michael de seguro sabe que ustedes no son mis padres y que Andrés obviamente no es mi hermano.

-Sí, es verdad, pero….olvídalo hija! y quítate esa idea de que te busco pretendiente, no quiero que te sientas como si te quiero subastar. ¡Eso jamás!, si por mi fuera nunca te irías de mi lado.

-Madre!

-Ahora no Victoria. no es momento de llorar...vamos hija.

Todos se encontraban en la mesa. El señor Andrés y su hijo y Michael frente a Andres hijo. Las mujeres estaban bajando las escaleras.

-Allí viene- dijo Andrés en un susurro golpeando ligeramente el codo de Michael- ella...es Victoria.

continuara...

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios. todos son valiosos para mi.

Nota: espero no enredarles con los tiempos. En Resumen Victoria recordara completamente un año despues del accidente y de alli retomare la historia actual.


	17. Chapter 17

Michael no podía creerlo. La misma mujer con la que días atrás había tropezado y que había confundido con Laya, estaba allí frente a sus ojos. Sus manos sudaron levemente y su mente se perdió en murmullos. Estaba confundido. Imposible que en el mundo hayan dos personas tan identicas. La voz de Lauren lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Señor Michael, le presento a Victoria nuestra hija.

-Mucho gusto señorita Victoria- saludó extendiendo su mano y dejo ver una sonrisa forzada- ¡Michael Jones de Norte América!.

-El gusto es mio señor Jones, pero por favor ¡pase adelante!

-Vamos, vamos!- dijo Andres acercándose a Michael y susurrando en voz baja- "quita era cara de bobo que tienes", ¡Recuerda lo que me prometiste!- Jones sonrió para disimular su asombro.

Victoria había reconocido al invitado aquel que días atrás tropezó al salir de aquella Empresa que le dejó un mal sabor de boca. ¿Quién imaginaría además que resultaría ser el amigo de Andrés?- Realmente el mundo es pequeño- se dijo en su interior, sin embargo no entendía por qué no le hizo mención entonces de ese momento. Recordó cuando desesperadamente la confundio con otra persona la nombraba de otra manera que en esos momentos no recordaba- "Quizas no me recuerda". Pasaron al comedor. El Señor McQuad sentado a la cabecera a su izquierda Lauren y su hijo Andres, Michael a la derecha y Victoria se sentada junto al invitado, quedando ambos frente a Andres, lo que le daba una vision amplia de su amigo y de ella. Degustaron de una rica comida y se sirvió el platillo que tanto le encantaba a Andres, una comida Londinense que tenia mucho tiempo de no probarle y le supo exquisita mas hecha por manos de su Madre, todos estaban relajados entre risas y pequeñas anécdotas de Andres y Michael en América. Victoria les escuchaba con suma atención y asi el tiempo paso sin que se dieran cuenta. Una vez que acabaron pasaron al pequeño salón. Lauren había preparo café y Té y la charla continuo.

-Disculpe que sea un tanto o quizás demasiado indiscreto, pero me comentaron que usted…no recuerda su pasado- comentó intrigado.

-Sí, pero no es algo que no se pueda remediar- sonrió- De hecho estoy asistiendo a terapias y tengo la esperanza que todos mis recuerdos volverán. He tenido uno que otro sueño, pero todos son solo trazos dispersos que no logran unirse- suspiro- con la ayua de los médicos lo lograré y gracias a mi Madre, a Lauren y al Señor Andrés que han sido como mis angeles, no se que habría sido mi vida sin ellos.

-Deseo que así sea Señorita Victoria. Yo no me imaginaría en su situación y usted lo ha tomado serenamente, ¡creo que me volvería loco por saber que historia arrastro!

-No se crea, en un principio me desesperé mucho, pero siempre tuve a mi lado a estas hermosas personas para ayudarme en mis noches de insomnio, en mis noches terribles cuando mis pesadillas me atacaban de lleno.- la mujer sonrió y de nuevo era como ver a Laya- sé que algún día despertaré de todo esto y no estoy segura como reaccionaré - pensó un instante con tristeza, de pronto recuperó su tranquilidad-. A propósito de reacciones fuera de serie quiero disculparme por la vez anterior, siento mucho el haber tropezado con usted y salir así, sé que fui muy mal educada… lo recuerda?

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- en ese instante Andrés se acercaba y pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de Victoria. El Londinense minutos atrás habia subido a su habitación para traer un album de fotografias que prometió mostrarselas a Michael.

-Oh, no!…creo que la Señorita Victoria me confunde con otra persona.- dijo inmediatamente Jones, no afirmando lo que la muchacha acaba de decir.

-Pero…no...- quiso proseguir.

-Si, - la interrumpió de nuevo- suele suceder a las personas en su caso. Ha de ser que aún no tiene asociación en las imágenes de las personas.- Victoria entonces calló. No entendía ¿por qué negaba que ellos se hubieran conocido?. ¿Qué de malo tenia aceptarlo? por alguna razón ignoró el momento, lo olvidó o quizás como dice no era él .

-Andrés nos ha contado mucho sobre usted, Sr. Michael, nos ha dicho que usted es un gran amigo y que por lo tanto ha sido más fácil su estancia en America- los gestos, la forma de hablar de Victoria lo tenian ensimismado era como estar hablando con Laya. La única diferencia entre ellas era el cabello, Victoria lo tenia rizado y Laya lo usaba lacio . Todo era una total locura cuando se supone que ella está muerta.

-Eh, sí, pero ha sido lo contrario. Cuando llegue a America fue Andrés quien me tendió y fue de una gran ayuda, gracias a sus contactos es que pude conseguir un empleo muy bueno cuando regrese de Roma.

-De Roma?- pregunto Victoria como pensando en algo que no podia definir.

-Si, de Roma!, ha estado alguna vez usted en Roma?- pregunto Jones viendola fijamente

-Yo...- en ese instante se acercaron los Padres de Andres

-Espero que usted este siendo bien atendido Señor Michael

-Claro que si. Le comentaba a la Señorita Victoria que cuando regresé a America Andrés ha sido una ayuda extraordinara, ha sido como un hermano para mi y que gracias a sus relaciones con mucha gente consegui un empleo y pude seguir adelante.

-No tengo mucho tiempo de conocerte Andrés, pero puedo ver que eres un hombre muy bueno- dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que el corazón de Andrés se encadenó mas a ella. La mirada del Inglés se perdía en Victoria y entonces Michael tuvo la certeza absoluta que su amigo estaba perdidamente atraído por la muchacha y es que como no estarlo si era hermosa , cualquier hombre se sentiría atraido por una mujer como ella.

-Andrés!...debo regresar al hotel….ytengo que enviar varios informes a Granchester y mañana partiré a medio día de regreso a América. La estancia ha sido muy grata, pero ya sabes...debo cumplir con mis compromisos.

-¡Es una lástima que no te puedas quedar por más tiempo amigo!. Tuve que solicitar mis vacaciones y por eso es que estoy aquí y no quisiera irme nunca- Andrés lanzó una rápida mirada a Victoria y Jones entendió- nos veremos mañana. Puedes decirle al chofer que te lleve de nuevo.

-¡No es necesario! Me iré caminando. No estoy muy lejos. Gracias por todo y me despediré de tus padres.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Michael se retiró de casa de los McQuad. En un inicio se había sentido incomodo, pero al conversar con Victoria era como si alguna vez lo hizo- ¿Será posible que me esté volviendo loco?. No puedo pensar siquiera que… según supe su cuerpo fue encontrado calcinado en ese accidente. Oh Dios! ¿Cómo puedo aparentar que el ver a esta mujer no me afecta? No puedo permitir que Andres se de cuenta que Victoria la confundí con Laya aquella vez. Y, ¿si es Laya? Y si no murió? quien entonces fue? Hasta que recobre la memoria sabré entonces si es o no es ella.

-Muy agradable tu amigo Andres!. Se ve que te aprecia mucho!- Comenaba mientras caminaban hacia el jardin

-Sí, nos hicimos amigos en la secundaria, de allí no nos volvimos a ver hasta hace unos años. Es mi único amigo! Supongo que lo soy también para él, fue hijo único y sus padres murieron hace una década.

-Oh, entonces no tiene familia. Está muy solo….como yo.- dijo con tristeza

-Eso no lo sabemos aún Victoria- se sentaron junto a la fuente- no conoces tu pasado y, dime ¿has vuelto a tener esas terribles pesadillas?

-Han aminorado un poco. Lo único que tengo en ciertas ocasiones que vienen a mi mente como flashes son imágenes borrosas, que luego se vislumbran claras, pero no puedo saber quiénes son- de pronto quedo en silencio y un suspiro fuerte salió de su interior- me da mucho miedo cuando…..Calló de repente.

-Cuándo?

Tomó aire y continuó- cuando vienen esos sueños en el que un hombre me golpea y….me abusa, me da mucho miedo, no sé quién es y... creo que no quiero recordarlo.

-Te abusa?

-Sí. pero haré lo que el médico me indique- mencionó cambiando el tema, pues el semblante de Andrés cambió- no detendré mis recuerdos y dejaré que fluyan- argumento no muy segura.

-¡Es necesario que hagas! , si el Doctor te lo dice, no debe haber problema alguno.

Los padres de Andres los observaban a la distancia.

-Lauren, al parecer nuestro hijo ha simpatizado mucho con Victoria. Pensé que reaccionaría de otra manera, bueno creo que cambió al conocerla.

-Sí y, ¿te confieso algo Andres?

-Qué mujer?

-Talvez suene algo loco, pero….me gustaría que ellos se enamoraran.

-Qué?, pero que dices Lauren.

-Te lo dije que sonaría loco, pero en realidad no tiene nada de raro. Andres aún es soltero y si no se ha casado con aquella chica, Susanna es por algo no crees?, si algo tiene mi hijo es que es muy serio cuando se trata de una mujer.

-No te entiendo! Eras la que insistía en que Andres formalizara con Susana y, ¿ahora? Quieres que….

-No conocemos nada de Susanna! Aun en la situación de Victoria, creo que conozco más de ella que de la propia Susanna y, no es tanto por no conocerla, sino que veo a mi hijo feliz al lado de Victoria y, quizás es pronto para decirlo, pero creo que Andres…

-Se siente atraído por ella, sí, yo también lo noté y no me gusta tanto.- comentó

-Pero ¿Por qué? es una chica linda, así estaría siempre con nosotros.

-No seas egoísta Lauren. Recordemos que no sabemos nada de ella, si es casada, si tiene hijos…..no sabemos a quién está ligada- si nuestro hijo se encariña mucho, ¿Qué pasará cuando recobre su memoria y decida irse?

-Por favor ni lo menciones, no quiero pensar cuando ese dia llegué. Con todo el dolor de mi alma tendría que aceptarlo.

…. -Ahora que hablamos de esto quedaste en que nos dirías su nombre. Quizás con eso podemos investigar y saber quién verdaderamente es Victoria.

A la mañana siguiente Victoria debía asistir a sus terapias. Caminaba por la avenida e iba distraída pensando en el sueño de la noche anterior. Fue un sueño, pero cuando despertó a su mente llegaron los recuerdos en los estaba una mujer Rubia de ojos verdes embarazada sentada en una banca de un lugar concurrido y alegre, luego vio a un hombre muy elegante de ojos azules y cabellos castaños que le gritaba y de nuevo el otro hombre que del cuello la tomaba tan fuerte que sentía la falta de aire.. Fue entonces en ese momento cuando se sentía ahogarse que despertó. Estos sucesos los comentó en su terapia que duró alrededor de una hora y media. El Doctor le dijo que era muy posible que esas personas existieran en su pasado y que tratara de recordar sus nombres. Al regresar de nuevo por la misma avenida giro para cruzar la carretera y entonces se encontró de nuevo con Michael Jones quien ya la había visto desde la esquina antes de cruzar la calle.

-Señor Jones, como esta?- vio al hombre con su pequeña maleta en mano- entonces se marcha?

-Sí, Señorita Victoria. No sé cuándo vuelva- comento desviando su mirada, cada vez más se convencía de que era a Laya a quien tenía a sus pasos

-Me dio gusto conocerlo- extendió su mano en señal de despedida- Quizás algún pueda viajar a America, probablemente sea cuando Andrés se case con su novia. Ha de ser una muchacha muy linda y buena como para tener un hombre como Andrés- comentó con tristeza

-¿Le pasa algo?- pregunto curioso al ver su expresión.

-No, no es nada, es solo que para ese entonces no sé qué será de mí, donde estaré o que haré. ¡Quiero quedarme para siempre con Lauren y con el Señor Andrés!.

Jones le sonrió y le brindó unas palabras para reconfortarla- Ya verá que pronto usted recobrará su vida y lo único que le puedo desear es que sea muy feliz.

-Adiós señor Jones y buen viaje!

-adiós Victoria!.

-Mamá, Lauren dónde estás?, papá has visto a Mamá?

-Estamos en el jardín. Vine por unos refrescos, ¿nos acompañas?

-Hijo ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto la madre al ver a su vástago acercarse y darle un beso.

\- Le pedí a Victoria acompañarla en su tercer dia de sus terapias, pero no quiso, le insistí, pero dijo que quería estar sola. Así que salí un rato por la plaza a distraerme un poco.

-¡Hiciste bien! no es bueno que ella se sienta presionada o que la sobreprotegemos. Ella necesita tener su propio espacio y cuando una mujer quiere estar a solas es porque en verdad quiere estar sola- comentó el padre

-Mama te buscaba además porque tenemos una plática pendiente. Recuerdas? Hemos pospuesto conversar sobre la identidad de victoria. Quiero saber ahora mismo su nombre verdadero.

-Es verdad Lauren ayer te lo mencioné de nuevo, pero quería que estuviera Andrés presente.

-Lo siento mucho, pero he cambiado de parecer. He decidido que hasta que Victoria recupere su memoria sea ella la encargada de decirnos quien es. Creo que es lo más correcto. No creo que podamos hurgar en su vida a sus espaldas.

-Pero Mama, ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo he dicho.

-Tu madre tiene razón hijo, será lo que tú digas Lauren.

-En unos días regreso a América madre, pero creo que pronto volveré. Tengo un trabajo que me espera, Susanna, pero…

-Hijo! yo sé que hay algo que quieres resolver y te apoyaremos en lo que decidas- dijo su padre- tu madre y yo estamos contigo, solo que por favor haz bien las cosas, piénsalas y medítalas muchas veces antes de tomar una seria decisión.

-¡Les prometo que regresaré! y tomaré en cuenta sus palabras. -En ese instante Victoria hacia su aparición, el semblante de la joven mujer era diferente, podia verse relajada, las terapias le estaban haciendo muy bien.

-¿Hija cómo te fue?, ven siéntate aqui con nosotros. Seguro vienes con mucha sed- le sirvió un poco de agua fresca

-Bueno recordé algunas cosas Madre- Tomó un sorbo de agua y continuó- a mi mente han aparecido una serie de imágenes, de personas que no logro saber quiénes son, pero el médico ha dicho que significa que muy pronto recordaré y todas mis memorias vendrán como una avalancha.

-Me alegro por ti, Victoria. Yo….conversaba con mis padres que en dos días regreso a América. Me habría gustado estar más tiempo, pero mi trabajo me espera.

-También tu novia te espera Andrés!- Ella entonces se levantó de su lugar y dió unos pasos hacia él- ¡Espero que cuando te cases, me invites a tu boda!- le sonrió y Andrés quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

-Eh, si, también Susanna me espera, pero... voy a regresar y cuando lo haga espero que te hayas curado y….también espero…. espero encontrarte aún en esta casa. que si yo no estoy y recuperas tus recuerdos me esperes al menos para verte y saber que estas bien.- dijo con una mirada que penetraba hasta el corazón de la joven mujer quien bajo la vista y puso sus manos en su regazo. Estaba apenada porque sentía que las palabras de Andrés estaban cargadas de un sentimiento especial. Los padres del muchacho notaron el sonrojo y quisieron darles un espacio a solas.

-¡Andrés!...continua tu vida. Cumple con tu novia y se muy feliz. No debes desviar tu vida ni tus propósitos. Cuando regreses que sea para ver a tus padres y no por otro motivo….Yo no puedo asegurarte si esté aquí entonces, pero de algo puedes estar muy seguro y es que nunca te olvidare ni a ti ni a tus padres. Ustedes siempre, siempre serán personas importantes en mi vida.- la mujer sonrió- la distancia te ayudará a poner en su sitio tus sentimientos. Ahora es probable que te encuentres confundido y que no logras poner tus ideas en orden, pero una vez llegues a América volverás a hacer el mismo de antes.

-Victoria, sé que es algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, lo que te diré ...no sé cómo sucedió y quizás tengas razón en que la distancia me ayude a establecer mis sentimientos, pero me duele irme, ¡me duele tanto! y, siento algo que me oprime el pecho y quiero gritar, quiero llorar, quiero decir tantas cosas, pero no puedo...no puedo...siento que al marcharme estoy dejando un pedazo de mi corazón... esto suena una locura, pero es lo que siento...- rio nerviosamente.

-Andrés!

-Victoria, yo….- el hombre acercó lentamente su rostro al de la mujer. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento - ¡déjame besarte!- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz- ¡Quiero irme sintiendo el sabor de tus labios!, Quiero llevarme un beso tuyo, Por favor, déjame al menos ese recuerdo - lo vió fijamente y entonces él, acerco sus labios lentamente a los de la mujer y se impregnó de un cálido y profundo beso que les hizo llenarse el alma. Su boca estaba sediento de la boca de ella, había ansiado besarla desde el mismo dia que la conoció que, no había sido mucho, pero a veces el amor es así, no se sabe cuándo ni cómo llegará, solo llega con tanta fuerza, como un huracán. El beso tardo varios minutos. No quería soltarla, pero Victoria lo apartó de sí.

-Andrés, por favor….basta ya!. Tus padres pueden venir y….

-Mis padres saben lo que siento por ti…pero tienes razón, será mejor que te deje tranquila, estoy portándome como muy necio y lo que menos quiero es incomodarte. Iré a mi habitación a arreglaré mis cosas. Mañana parto temprano…. ¡Espero verte antes de irme!- se acercó de nuevo y esta vez el beso fue fugaz.

La mañana llegó y con ella la partida de Andrés: victoria no quería despedirse porque segura estaba que le dolería verlo irse, pero debía ser fuerte, segura estaba que con el tiempo todo eso pasará, solo era cuestión de tiempo y de distancia. Al cabo de algunos meses confiaba en que Andrés se olvidaría y ella seguiría con su vida. Cuando Andrés llego a América lo primero que hizo fue ir donde su amigo Jones.

-Amigo, Andrés, cuando viniste?

-Hace dos horas.

-Y ¿Que haces aquí? deberias estar descando.

-No me aguanté las ganas de venir a verte y contarte amigo. No sabes cuánto me costó dejar atrás España.

-¿Lo dices por ella cierto?. No creas que no me di cuenta las miradas que le echabas a Victoria.

-Sí, Michael. Creo que me enamoré de Victoria y no quiero dejarla. Quiero volver lo más pronto que pueda. Cuando regrese quiero poder decirle a la cara, sin tener compromiso alguno, que la amo. Si, verle de frente y decirle que la amo con todo mí ser.- Michael apartaba la mirada y de pronto sin pensarlo y agarrando valor dijo

-Creo que debes olvidarte de esa mujer!. Estas loco por enamorarte de una mujer que no tiene memoria, es lo mas inverosimil que he visto.

-¿Cómo?, ¿pensé que eras mi amigo?- preguntó con desconcierto.

-Por lo mismo que lo soy Andrés, por eso te lo digo. Supongo que no necesito decirte al igual que creo que tus padres te lo han hecho ver que cuando ella recupere su memoria regresará con los suyos…¡tú no puedes enamorarte de una mujer de la cual no conoces su pasado!. A ver dime, ¿Qué harías si te enteras que ella tiene marido?, ¿Qué harías si ella desea volver con él? Andrés date cuenta que...solamente te dejara el corazón destrozado y entonces sabrás que dejaste un amor real, un amor como el de Susanna que sea como sea ha estado contigo.

-Te escucho y no pareces que seas mi amigo!... parece, parece que escucho a alguien que desea que nunca sea feliz. Seguro estoy que Susanna jamás me hará feliz, nunca podré serlo con una mujer que no amo, porque de eso si estoy seguro Michael...¡Yo no amo a Susanna!.- Confesó muy molesto tomando su chaqueta dispuesto a largarse- será mejor que me vaya, creo que no debí venir.

-¡Espera!, Andrés ¡espera!, no te vayas por Dios!- Se detuvo y dijo

-Dime algo Michael. Tú…. ¿a ti también te gusta Victoria?- Jones lo vió fijamente y sintió mucha molestia por la pregunta de Andrés. No sabía si era por su terquedad o por que en realidad estaba siendo evidente.

-No sé de donde sacas esas tonterías Michael!. Solo digo la verdad y las consecuencias que puedes tener. Andrés puedes que sufras!- exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú dices todo eso, porque... porque no crees en el amor, porque estas….por Dios! ¡No sabes ahora lo que es estar enamorado!. ¡Te volviste frio Michael! ….Mira a Diana, es una buena mujer, pero tú, la pasas de lado, la ignoras. No te das la oportunidad de conocerla, de amar y que te amen. Ella es una buena muchacha. ¿Que te impide? no te gusta?...entonces busca, si quieres estar solo, tambien lo respeto, pero no me digas que es un error lo que siento por Victoria. A ese paso amigo acabarás solo. Mejor acabo de irme antes que siga diciendo cosas de las que me pueda arrepentir- Salió dejando un rastro de desasosiego en Jones.

Las palabras de su amigo le dolieron porque en cierta manera era verdad. Diana si estaba enamorada de él, pero no le interesaba más que como amiga. Había cerrado toda la posibilidad de abrir su corazón al amor. ¿Será porque aún guardaba sentimientos por aquella mujer muerta y los recuerdos le atormentan hasta el punto de confundirla con otra persona?, o realmente ¿Habrá descubierto que Victoria es Laya y lo único que quiere es proteger a su amigo, evitarle un sufrimiento mayor cuando se entere de quién es?, si… era muy probable ambas interrogantes.

Días después los amigos volvieron a reunirse pero no hablaban de Victoria. No tocaban el tema para evitar discusiones. Dos semanas después Andrés había roto la relación con Susanna porque deseaba estar libre para luego ir en busca de Victoria. Tarde o temprano esa relación se iba a acabar aunque Andrés nunca haya conocido a Victoria y Susanna obviamente no tomó a bien tal ruptura. Se había jurado que Andrés pagaría muy caro el haberla engañado, bueno eso es lo que ella alegaba, pero lo cierto es que nunca hubo tal engaño, solo quería jugar limpio para conseguir el amor que había encontrado en España.

 **Inicio Flash back**

-Susy es necesario que hablemos!- el tono en su voz supuso lo peor y ella apretaba sus manos una con otra…estaba nerviosa.

-Yo, no puedo en estos momentos estoy de salida….tengo que visitar a Mary , sus padres vienen y me ha invitdo a conocerlos.

-No me importa! Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo. No puedo seguir posponiendo esta conversación Susanna.

-SE LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIRME. NO CREAS QUE SOY ESTUPIDA ANDRES...¡que me vas a dejar maldita sea! ESO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE HAS QUERIDO DECIRME, PERO DESDE AHORA TE DIGO QUE NO LO VOY A PERMITIR, ME OYES?...NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!

-NO SE TRATA DE SI LO PERMITIRÁS O NO. SIMPLEMENTE QUIERO TERMINAR CON TODO ESTO. NUESTRA RELACIÓN NO FUNCIONA SUSY. ¿NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE ESO?. ME BASTO DOS AÑOS PARA ENTENDER, PARA COMPRENDER QUE NUNCA TE HE AMADO.

-AH, NO? Y ENTONCES TODAS TUS PALABRAS DE AMOR QUE ME DECÍAS? DONDE QUEDARON ANDRES? DONDE ESTÁN TUS PALABRAS DE ESTAR CONMIGO TODA LA VIDA? ¡TODA LA VIDA!

-Susanna no negaré todo cuanto te dije, porque pensé que lo nuestro podía tener un futuro, pero el tiempo y la convivencia nos ha dado la respuesta que necesitábamos. Yo no quiero estar contigo toda la vida, puedes entenderlo? No te amo, no te amo.

-Dime la verdad Andres!... ¿Tienes a otra mujer?, es que no encuentro razón para tu cambio. Todo iba tan bien! antes de irte a España. No me llevaste a conocer a tus padres. Dos años Andrés, dos años te he entregado y nunca me hiciste participe de tu familia. Vamos dime la verdad, ¿tienes a otra mujer?

-Yo….no.- (y es verdad lo que le decia Andrés, lo suyo con Victoria era incierto, pero no podía seguir traicionando sus sentimientos).- ¡No tengo a nadie!

-¡Tu actitud me demuestra lo contrario! A mí no me engañas!, pero no importa voy a saber qué es lo que me ocultas y te juro que te arrepentirás si descubro que me dejaste por otra. ¡Te lo juro!- El hombre no dijo nada solo se limitó a observarla…le dolía hacerle a Susanna eso pues había sido su compañera y él había soportado sus cambios de humor, sus arranques de furia, sus caprichos en fin tantas cosas, pero llegó el día en que se cansó y no pudo más, sí, se aburrió de todo eso. No había aquella chispa y la ansiedad por ver a la persona a la que se ama, de sentir el corazón agitado cada vez que esa persona está cerca y que el estómago revolotee porque los nervios están a mil, no, no había eso. Solo quería encontrar el amor y vivirlo, sentir por alguien esas cosas hermosas que se siente cuando se está enamorado y quizás se equivoque con victoria, pero no había vuelta atrás y su corazón ya había decidido.

 **Fin de flash**

Susanna empacó sus pertenencias. Se sentía humillada por Andrés, se fue del departamento para establecerse de nuevo con Mary, mientras conseguía a un nuevo "proveedor". – con el idiota de Andres nunca pude conseguir nada. Maldito Andres! Mil veces maldito!- dijo entredientes por el odio y la verguenza que le hizo pasar

-Susy?... que te pasó? Por qué estas con todo y maleta? No me digas que tú y Andres…..?

-sí, terminó conmigo. Me tiro a la calle como a un perro después que le soporte todo. ¿Te das cuenta? dos años de mi vida desperdicie al lado de ese idiota.

-Susanna, perdona que te lo diga, pero, tu forma de ser cansa a cualquiera. Discúlpame que sea tan directa, pero lo que me caracteriza siempre es la sinceridad y tarde o temprano… Andrés se iba a cansar de la situación.

-Pero que gran amiga eres Mary!- exclamo sarcásticamente- con amigas como tú, mejor no tengo enemigas. Me parece increíble que me digas todo eso!. "Mi amiga"- dijo mostrando indignación.

-No puedo tapar lo que a simple vista se ve. Sin embargo sabes que las puertas de mi humilde apartamento estarán siempre abiertas para ti. Te lo he demostrado infinidades de veces. Soy tu amiga Susanna aunque te cueste creerlo por las cosas que te digo, pero ten presente que lo único que quiero es que encuentres al fin la manera de cómo ser feliz.- pausó un momento- ¿tú crees que la felicidad esta en otras personas?, ¿en aferrarte a otras gentes?, no, no es así…..la felicidad es una condición del pensamiento de estar bien con uno mismo, de aceptarse como es y vivir la vida con lo que se te ofrece, con lo que tienes. Me entiendes?

-Claro que te entendiendo, no soy idiota, pero tus palabras no me convencen en lo absoluto!- se apartó de Mary y se adentró a la habitación para arreglar sus cosas. Mary no dijo más nada se fue a la pequeña cocina para preparar un poco de té y degustarlo junto a su acompañante.

-Andres, Andres!

-¿Qué pasa Lauren?- preguntó curioso al ver que la mujer estaba inquieta.- ¿tratas de decirme algo?

-Andrés, no quise decirte nada delante de nuestro hijo porque ya sabes lo impulsivo que puede ser y quizás podría arruinar las cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Toma- extendió a las manos del hombre- lee por favor!, son los documentos.

El hombre entonces revisó el pasaporte y en este se encontraba la foto de Victoria y su nombre real Laya François Badalyan de 29 años.

-¿Laya François?

-Sí, su nombre es Laya François. ¿Has oído alguna vez ese nombre?

-Ni idea Lauren!, pero podemos buscar información sobre ella. No se quizás buscando en la internet podamos conseguir algún dato.

-No quise revelar su nombre delante de Andrés, porque conociéndolo como es, podría buscar por cielo, tierra y mar con tal de conseguir todo de una sola vez y entonces su proceso de recuperación podría verse afectada y yo no quiero eso para ella. Además no sé con qué información podría encontrarse y tampoco quiero que mi hijo sufra.

-Te entiendo!, yo tampoco quiero eso….Bien, entonces mientras tanto esto quedara entre nosotros.

-Andres, no quiero busques información por ningún lado….dejemos esto así. Cuando ella sepa quién es…nos lo dirá.

-Está bien Lauren.

Así pasaron tres meses felices para unos y solitarios para otros. Cuando el tiempo se lo permitía llamaba a sus padres y preguntaba por Victoria, cada vez que lo hacía le rogaba al cielo que le dijeran que ella aún estaba con ellos. Además de saber sobre su salud y los avances en la recuperación de su memoria. El trabajo en la compañía publicitaria era constante, pero pensaba en un mes pedir de nuevo sus vacaciones para poder ir de nuevo a España, ansiaba verla otra vez.

en esos tres meses Susanna no había conseguido nada, trabajo sí, pero nada más o mejor dicho a nadie más y como la vergüenza no la pierde visitó otra vez la compañía de cine topándose con Karen la chica que según Susanna le quitó su puesto en la Empresa.

-Oh, pero a quien tenemos aquí!- exclamo Karen quien no tenía reparos en mostrar que la rubia no le caía nada bien, porque era muy presumida y con ínfulas de grandeza.- ¡la talentosa Susanna Marlow!- sonrió con cinismo.

-El día ha empezado mal para mí. Encontrarme con "esta"- aparto su mirada de la castaña y siguió su camino.

-Querida!, si buscas a Terence Granchester, no está.

-Terence Granchester?... ¿ya no es el señor Terence Granchester?

-Venias por él no es así? ¡Te he dicho que no está!

-Me pregunto que habrás hecho para mantenerte en esta compañía- pensó con burla y Karen entendió el sentido de sus palabras.

-He hecho de todo Susy querida, claro…menos lo que tú ahora mismo andas buscando y no has conseguido y no me estoy refiriendo a trabajo.- Susanna la fulmino con su mirada y Karen continuo para dar la estocada final- ¡supe que Andres te dejo! - exclamó mientras ojeaba una revista sin prestarle atención- los colores se le subieron al rostro y se fue dejando a Karen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la observaba irse llena de furia mencionando improperios y tropezando con el hombre que no vio al caminar.

-Señorita, por favor fíjese por dónde camina.

-Oh, perdón

-Susanna?- la mujer ni siquiera se detuvo y siguió su camino- diviso a Karen que aún la miraba.- Ella es Susanna, cierto?

-Así es Señor Jones. Vino a buscar a Terence Granchester, pero le dije que no se encuentra. y como ha de saber

-Mmmmm, esto no le gustara nada a Terry, saber que esta mujer vuelve a rondar la empresa, no es buen augurio.

-En el fondo sabes que me inspira Susanna -….(-iba a decir "mucha lastima", pero no lo dijo, pues sonaría muy cruel y se reservó el comentario) - no sé, no sé qué me inspira.

-Karen te gustaría acompañarme a tomar algo?, sucede que por la mañana a penas me dio tiempo y estoy hambriento. Es decir, si puedes.

-Claro, yo también iba para allá, necesito un café, pero creo que ahora de ver a Susanna necesito algo más fuerte- ambos rieron con el comentario.

-Lastima que alli no venden eso que deseas, si no tambien te acompañaria.

Días después los avances en las terapias rendían sus frutos Laya recordaba nombres y asociaba situaciones, unas agradables y otras muy terribles. A su mente vinieron momentos y cosas que hizo y de las cuales no se sentía orgullosa. Recordó que vivía en una inmensa casa con un hombre que la abrazaba, pero era distinto a otro con que tuvo momentos de intimidad, no precisaba sus rostros, no los miraba con claridad.

Andres regreso a España. Estaba feliz por volverla a ver y debía informarles que había terminado su relación con Susanna. Verla a la cara y decirle que estaba allí por ella. Estaría solo por dos tres días porque tenía previsto si todo salía bien regresar por Victoria planear casarse con ella y volver a America.

-Lucia, Maruja... Donde están mis padres?- peguntó un tanto agitado al llegar a la Residencia

-Señor Andres, que alegría volver a verlo, sus papas están en la fundación, le dejaron dicho que estan viendo un caso especial, pero que no tardarían mucho porque según ya estaba avanzado.

-Y, Victoria…Donde esta?

-Fue con ellos. La muchacha les esta ayudando con los enfermos, al parecer han llegado muchos. Le hace bien porque no es bueno que tenga una encerrona.

-Gracias Lucia, por favor me puede preparar algo de comer, no muy pesado mientras me doy un baño.

Minutos después

-Andres, hijo volviste!- exclamo su madre y la abrazo tiernamente

-Madre, Padre….ya se, ya se no me vean así, pero tenía que venir.- sus padres sonrieron, luego se acercó a victoria- ¡Volví! No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

-Andres, ¿en verdad hiciste lo que nos dijiste?- pregunto su Madre

-Sí.

-Hijo, ¿estás seguro?, es decir….

-¡Nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro de hacer algo Padre! – Exclamo con firmeza tomando las manos de Victoria.- no es un secreto para ustedes que yo….amo a victoria

-Claro ¡Tú sabes lo que haces! y tienes nuestro apoyo, verdad Lauren?- ella asintió y los dejaron solos.

-Yo- dijo ella tímidamente viendo a cada uno de los presente- no quiero ser la causante de más problemas. ¡Andres debiste esperar a que toda mi confusión pase!.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué, acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?- pregunto acercándose a ella.

-No es eso, es solo que soy una total desconocida para ti y no quiero causarte daño, juro por Dios que eso es lo que menos deseo. Eres un hombre extraordinario y te mereces una mujer que tenga sus recuerdos y no perdidos como los míos.

-A que le temes Victoria?

-Tengo miedo de saber algo por lo que me avergüence, no sé qué clase de persona fui en el pasado. No sé si te sientas orgulloso de mí y no es solo eso Andres, tengo miedo que cuando sepa quien soy tenga que irme- un par de lagrimas se asomaron - siento que has tomado las cosas a la ligera...yo...yo...tengo que encontrarme para saber si debo amarte con total libertad.

-Sea lo que hayas hecho, queda en tu pasado, ¿me entiendes? no me importa…No soy nadie para juzgarte mi amor y, si al descubrir que tienes una vida que cumplir, entonces lo entendere, pero al menos quiero vivir esto, yo, quiero vivir este amor lo que que tenga durar. Si de algo jamas me voy a arrepentir es de haber sentido esto por ti. Me alejare si se que te vas para ser feliz con los tuyos, pero si descubres lo contrario...por favor...te pido !Quedate conmigo!, empezaremos una nueva vida lejos de todo ello... pero, ¿por que estas tan segura de haber hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso has recordado algo?.

Victoria en los retazos de recuerdos había llegado a la conclusión que era una mala mujer.

 **Roma**

-Tengo el informe del forense quieres verlo?. Lo encontre practicamente escondido.

-Qué cara tienes Lex... ya hemos visto ciento de veces ese informe. No tiene caso que pierda el tiempo viendolo otra vez.

-Lo se Ralph, pero nunca lo hemos analizado detenidamente. Hay cosas no muy claras o si lo estan, pero aqui hubo mano para tapar y no se de que lado.

-Te diré algo, te permití hacer esto, pero no quiero problemas con ese hombre. El caso se cerró y si el jefe de la comandancia de ese entonces concluyó que fue un accidente, así debemos dejarlo, para que escurcar sobre algo que ya se ha finiquitado.

-Bien, pero yo voy a cumplir con mi deber y si me diste luz verde llegare hasta el fondo de todo esto. Tú no te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado. Para empezar descubrí en el Reporte que lo único que se pudo rescatar de aquel cuerpo fue la dentadura, por esta se puede diagnosticar una edad aproximada , según se, la esposa del italiano casi tenía 30 años y esta dentadura no corresponde. El examen dental arroja que esa dentadura pertenecía a alguien mucho más joven, quizás de unos 18 a 20 años aproximadamente. Si D'angelo Conte dio por hecho que su esposa murió en ese accidente, es porque nunca se le informo sobre esto. Necesito averiguar el asunto muy detenidamente y para eso debo realizar un par de visitas y veré que consigo.

Al día siguiente en España

-Lucia, Lucia preciosa…..Me puedes hacer un favor?- asintió, jamás había visto así a Andres en todo el tiempo que lo conocía era una mujer mayor y siempre lo trataba con mucho respeto.

-Por supuesto Señor, dígame ¿en qué le puedo servir?

\- Prepáreme una cesta con frutas, comida, bebidas, es para un picnic y tú sabes lo que se lleva en estos casos, por favor que todo esté listo en una hora. ¿Sera posible?

-Claro que si…en una hora tendrá listo todo!.

-Gracias.

Preparaba un día especial donde pasaran juntos. Compartir momentos que Victoria no olvidara, hacerla sentir que para él, ella era importante. Después que la convenció de salir de paseo subieron al auto y se la llevo a un lugar hermoso.

-¿Dónde me llevas Andres?

-No te desesperes que cuando lleguemos querrás nunca irte de ese lugar. Cuando era niño mis padres me traían a menudo y me encanto- acaricio su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, fue un gesto que a victoria le hizo sentir bien, pero más aún cuando la acerco a sus labios para posar un beso.- quiero que estés tranquila y disfrutes este día a mi lado.

 **Filadelfia, Estados Unidos**

-Terry, niños ¡hemos llegado!- estaciono el vehículo en la cochera de su Residencia de playa. Al escuchar el ruido del auto la pareja que se encontraba en la casa salió para recibir a sus patrones

-Buenos días Señores Granchester!

-Buenos días dijeron al unísono los esposos.- por favor Angel saque el equipaje y lo deja en la habitación nuestra, mi esposa y yo vamos a acomodar a los niños en sus habitaciones. Emilia nos prepara algo liviano para comer por favor.

-Si señor por supuesto…vamos hombre, apresurate.

-Terry, amor preparare lo necesario para los niños y en media hora estaremos listos, tú decides a qué hora iremos donde Albert, supongo que todos ya están en la casa.

-Sí, de hecho hace 10 minutos me envió un mensaje. En cuanto estemos listos nos iremos.

 **España**

-No quiero que te involucres en esto Doris, vete, vete...¡D'angelo me matará! esta vez si lo hará...tengo miedo!- vino ese momento a su mente y dejó libre unas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejias. Habia recordado esa conversación con la misma muchacha que gritaba entre las llamas.

-¿Qué pasa amor?, Qué tienes? -preguntó con asombró y cierto temor y ella lo vió fijamente.

-¡Alguien quiere matarme..!. Tengo miedo Andrés!

continuara

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios y por sus deseos. Bueno les dejo un capitulo más de esta historia. Creo que ya me enganche con la pareja de Andres y Victoria y no se como siga, aunque tengo preparado ya el otro capitulo, me enamoré de estos dos... sugerencias. gracias.


	18. Chapter 18

¿Qué pasa amor?¡estás temblando!- Exclamó tomando sus manos que estaban heladas y las apretó contra su pecho.

-No sé cómo describir lo que acaba de pasar por mi mente….Andrés…. ¡Alguien quiere matarme!...Alguien iba tras de mi y...- El muchacho abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza, quería reconfortarla y que no sufriera. El miedo que vio en los ojos de Victoria no le gustó en lo absoluto.

-Mi amor, por favor tranquilízate. Quizás solo es un mal sueño, algo que no precisamente pueda tratarse de tu vida, talvez es algo que escuchaste en alguna parte y…y lo estas asociando.

-Puede ser Andrés, pero lo sentí tan real…y allí estaba yo y sentia mucho miedo, mucho miedo...- cambio de tema para no preocuparlo- ¡tienes razón es muy posible que no se trate de mi vida!. a veces siento que mi cabeza va a explotar y solo quiero recordar de una vez.

-¡Ven, vamos a la cabaña! El tiempo está enfriando demasiado... pondré un rato la calefacción y en dos horas regresaremos a casa ¿te parece?

Entraron a la cabaña que Andres había rentado con anticipación. Era un lugar hermoso. Realmente un lugar que Victoria jamás olvidaría.

-¡Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre contigo, Andrés! Cuando estoy a tu lado, no me importa si puedo o no recordar...simplemente quisiera que mi mundo tan solo fueras tú- dijo miientras se abrazaba al torso del hombre y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho masculino. ¡Te quiero Andrés!, te quiero mucho...¡has sido la luz dentro de toda mi oscuridad!.- levantó el rostro y entonces la besó de nuevo,primeramene de manera parsimoniosa, sin embargo ella y su exótica belleza descontrolaba sus emociones y el beso se convirtió apasionado rediciéndose a la desesperación. Ninguno de los dos podían controlar lo que estaban sintiendo, las emociones estaban a flor de piel. Nunca antes había sentido eso que Victoria le provocaba. Susanna nunca logró despertar esa pasión que ahora sentía junto a Victoria. Susanna era bella, sí, pero su actitud, su forma de ser prepotente y egoísta habían hecho que Andrés dejara de contemplar un futuro juntos. El beso todavia no terminaba, al contrario era más demandante y el hombre sentia su excitacion a mil. Ella el sentirse amada de esa manera con amor y ternura estaba tocando el cielo con las manos, tan solo con un beso. En ese instante, Andrés detuvo sus caricias y a Victoria le dolió el hecho. Estaba llena de verguenza

\- Andrés….perdona, yo….será mejor que nos vayamos!

-¡Espera!

 **Filadelfia, Estados unidos**

-Hola a todos! Hemos llegado... Albert chicos cómo están?- saludo Terry al llegar a la Residencia del matrimonio Ardlay. Todos estaban reunidos ; Niels y su esposa Vanessa, Los Cheshire con sus hijos.

-Hola Terry, Candy pasen por favor bienvenidos de nuevo a mi Casa.- saludo Albert con un fuerte abrazo a su amigo y hermano.

-Deborah querida amiga, ¡cuando tiempo sin verte!, pero….¡que bella estás ! y donde está William? tengo tantos deseos de verlo.

-Oh, mira viene por allí…William, William ven mi amor… William, ella es tu tía Candy quiere hablar contigo. Saluda mi amor.

-Hola, tía Candy como está?

-Bien, mi amor, pero mira que hermoso que estás! Eres un guapo hombrecito identico a tu Papá.- Candice, hija él es William el hijo de tu tío Albert.

-Hola William! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó la castañita y el niño asintió.

-¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó- Se los encargo.

-No es nada Señora. Estoy aquí para eso!, permiso.

-Albert, y donde están los demás?

-A la orilla de la piscina Candy. ¡Ve que los demás los esperan!

-¡Bueno entonces vamos!- Candy y Terry se dirigieron donde estaban los demás, los gemelos iban en brazos de cada uno.

-Adelante Terry, estás en tu casa. A las 7 tendremos una cena. Los espero a todos por favor… mientras tanto disfruten su estancia. Les repito estan en su casa.

La hora de la cena llego. Albert estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos y familiares reunidos, por algunos meses se mantuvieron distanciados por deberes de trabajo compromisos y demás menesteres. Al dejar la sociedad se había dedicado exclusivamente a los negocios en Chicago y uno que otro viaje que tenía que realizar, por mucho tiempo la convivencia con los amigos se habia hecho nula y por lo tanto había organizado esa pequeña reunión familiar.

-Buenas noches a todos- se levantó tomando una copa en mano y los presentes también hicieron lo mismo- los invitados quedaron en sus asientos a petición del dueño.- los he hecho reunir porque no todo en la vida solo es trabajar y trabajar….si, lo sé….soy un amante al trabajo y a las responsabilidades que muchas veces resiento el dejar tanto tiempo a mi familia, pero tambien es momento de esparcimiento y de darse un descanso y estos días no nos caerán nada mal. Neil felicitaciones por realizar un buen trabajo...me has demostrado que las personas si pueden cambiar cuando se lo proponen..Felicitaciones Vanessa tienes a tu lado a un hombre que sabe luchar...Tú Elisa, James ¿Que les puedo decir? felicitaciones por saber rescatar su matrimonio, no darse por vencido. ¡Sigan asi!... y Tú, Terry!, mi amigo, mi hermano... felicidades tambien por tu hermosa Familia…mi querida Candy, mi amiga ...recuerdo cuando te conocí- dijo sonriente- fue el día más hermoso de mi vida, porque gracias a tí encontré el amor en esta bella mujer destinada para mí, Deborah mi amada esposa.- pausó un momento y luego prosiguió- Se preguntaran ¿por que tanto formalismo?, bien quiero comunicarle que Deborah y yo de nuevo seremos papás.

-Oh, por Dios! Es eso cierto Albert? Deborah?- preguntó con asombro y alegria la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Sí, Candy pensé que nos quedaríamos solo con William, pero Dios nos ha mandado de nuevo una bendición más a nuestras vidas. Ahora debo cuidarme mucho más. A mis 40 años un embarazo es muy delicado.

-Felicidades Tío Albert!- exclamo Neils.

-¡Felicidades Señor Ardlay!, perdón Tío Albert…me cuesta tanto acostumbrarme a llamarle de esa manera- dijo Vanessa.

-¡No te preocupes!...llámame de la manera que te sientas mejor- y gracias, muchas gracias a todos por compartir este momento tan especial con nosotros.

-No lo puedo creer. Tú vas por tu segundo hijo y yo? Aun no nos decidimos- comento el moreno.- Aunque te confieso que ya quiero romper con este convenio- menciono viendo a su esposa.

-No lo hagan por seguir ideas preconcebidas, sino porque lo desean realmente. Un hijo debe ser concebido por amo, porque la pareja lo desea de verdad. Ellos llegan a ser lo más importante, llegan a ser el centro de todo….ahora por favor degusten la cena que mi esposa preparó para todos ustedes.

-Gracias- dijeron todos al unísono.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron temprano unos fueron a cabalgar, otros quedaron en casa caminando por los alrededores.

-Elisa, no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte. Tu hija esta hermosa... ¡Isabela es una niña encantadora!

-Gracias Candy. Soy tan feliz..quiero ser la madre que Isabela necesita

-¡Claro que lo serás!.

-Tú también muchas felicitaciones, ¿Recuerda cuando nos conocimos Candy?

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo!- sonrió- Cuando se es joven, uno tiene miles de sueños por querer cumplir y cuando te das cuenta...la vida se nos va escapando poco a poco de las manos. Cuando llegamos a adulto y miramos hacia atrás nos reímos de todo eso, pensamos que lo escribimos en piedra, pero todo cambia...Claro que todo cambia.

-Hablamos de cuando seriamos madres, tú estabas a punto de casarte con….Anthony y….. ¡El tiempo ha pasado!, hemos conocidos otras personas y ahora aquí estamos con nuestros hijos -Candy asintió.- de nuevo te pido que disculpes mi actuar en aquella época , ahora que veo hacia atrás me doy cuenta que no fui más que una gran tonta...cambie tu destino.

-¿Pero qué dices? olvida todo eso. Yo diria que gracias a eso me hice fuerte y conocí al amor de mi vida. En cierta manera debería agradecerte porque Terry es el hombre mas maravilloso que he conocido ¡el amor de mi vida!, ¡Lo amo con toda mi alma! y, no podría vivir sin él. Te confesaré algo- dijo en un susurro- a veces no quiero admitirlo porque luego se entera y se convierte en un presumido insufrible y arrogante, pero es la verdad. El y mis hijos son toda mi vida… y no digas que tú me cambiaste el destino porque no es así, el destino lo forma uno mismo y nadie más...Yo lo elegi a él... Nadie es hacedor del destino de otra persona.

\- Es verdad? Yo también trace mi destino cuando volví con James. Yo fue la que elegi tener otra oportunidad con mi Esposo.

-Hola, lamento interrumpirlas- dijo Deborah-¿puedo integrarme a la plática?

-Siéntate Deborah!... le decia a Elisa que cada quien busca y traza su destino en esta vida...¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos aquí? tú no te habías casado con Albert y hablábamos sobre nuestros estilos de vida.

-Claro que lo recuerdo- contesto Deborah

-Perfectamente yo también y me avergüenza de la forma en que me comporte entonces.- se llevó una mano al pecho- la vida la miraba diferente, tenía todo, pero nunca estaba conforme y hablé cosas estúpidas sin razonar. No le daba el valor real a las cosas, pero ahora todo es diferente para mi. Mi familia, mi trabajo...todo.- rió- ¿Quien diria que Elisa Cheshire llegaria a trabajar?- todas rieron al Unisono- minutos después se les unio Vanessa.

Sé que ahora no tiene importancia traer a colación todas esas cosas, pero siempre es bueno ver hacia atrás para no cometer los mismos errores. El pasado debe servirnos para seguir el presente y conformar un mejor futuro.

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamo Deborah

-Y tu Vanessa? ¿ Cuales son tus planes a futuro?.

-Yo, mi esposo y yo... estamos seguros de querer tener un hijo. En un principio pensé que Neil no le gustaban los niños, pero me equivoque.. solo me daba mi espacio para desarrollarme profesionalmente. Ahora esta maravillado por ver a los demás, pero no es eso, si no que es momento porque asi lo sentimos...ya estamos estables y preparados para emprender una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas.

-Me alegro por ustedes!...- dijo Deborah

-Ya veras que es maravilloso ser madre!- comento Candy

-Es lo mas bello que le puede pasar a una mujer. La bendicion más grande- dijo Elisa

Pasaron días hermosos en aquel lugar. La compañía había sido de lo más agradable entre todos. Los niños pasaron momentos muy divertidos. Fue una semana completa en familia, pero debían volver a casa a continuar sus vidas. Se despidieron de Albert y de Deborah, no sin antes desearles las mayores de las bendiciones para su familia.

Candy y Terry antes de regresar a Nueva York fueron a su Residencia en la playa se quedarían un dia más a petición de su pequeña princesa. Albert y su familia regresarían a Chicago ese mismo dia por la tarde. No sabían cuando volverían a verse. Pero así es la vida, las ocupaciones diarias siguen adelante.

 **España**

-Andrés,….fue un dia maravilloso a tu lado... Gracias por todo y….

-Shhhh- coloco su dedo índice en los labios de la mujer- ¡no digas nada amor! Por favor… ¡no digas nada!- la besó nuevamente- Perdona, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo- sonrió mostrando un hoyuelo- Me pregunto ¿Cómo haré para sobrevivir sin ellos cuando me marche?- la mujer se la había metido en el corazón y en la piel… y ahora era difícil sacársela del alma.- ¡solo déjame quererte!- poso su frente con la de ella y acarició su rostro para depositar otro y otro beso.

-Será mejor que entremos, Andrés…. Tus padres deben estar preguntando por nosotros. Hemos estado fuera por mucho tiempo.

-Victoria, ellos no diran nada. Además saben que estás conmigo, por favor ya deja de preocuparte por lo que mis padres piensen, saben que estoy loco por ti y lo único que desean es que sea feliz, saben que estoy enamorado de ti- cada día sentía que algo no estaba bien, quería apartarse de Andrés, pero no podía hacerlo porque también tenía sentimientos hacia él, el muchacho era atento y cariñoso, un hombre maravilloso que cualquier mujer querría en su vida, bueno cualquiera no, porque lo que fue Susanna, no lo supo apreciar.- Saben que te amo, te amo!... No me he marchado y ya te extraño. Quisiera llevarte conmigo a América, quiero que estes conmigo siempre, siempre, pero debo esperar...No soy bueno teniendo paciencia, pero debo pensar en tu salud.

Dos días después Andrés se despedia de Victoria y regresaba a América... le había prometido que regresaría en tres meses y que mantuvieran contacto.

-¡Por favor espérame amor! Si regresa la verdadera mujer, que siga siendo la misma que amo- sus ojos brillaron- Victoria! vente conmigo a América. También allá puedo buscar un médico que siga tratándote...¿Que dices?- su mirada era suplicante.

-Yo...

-Hijo! ¿que dices? Victoria no puede dejar el tratamiento aqui en España. Todo va muy bien hasta el momento!

-Madre, tiene razón... solo soy un egoista por pensar en mi mismo.

-Andrés, vete tranquilo, si?...yo estaré bien. ¡Te lo prometo !

-Esta bien mi amor!...¡Te amo!

-¡Adiós Andrés!- una sonrisa asomó y él, un beso profundo le depositó antes de tomar un taxi con rumbo al aeropuerto.

Una semana después Victoria asistía sin falta a sus terapias y los episodios en sus recuerdos se hacían más recurrentes y reales, habíab días que entraba en pánico porque sus retazos estaban empezando a unirse y conformaban recuerdos mas largos, posteriormente se resignaba porque el proceso paraba y regresaban las imagenes sin coherencia. sus padres le daban ánimos. Tiempo despues los rostros de las personas que pasaban por su mente se hacían más visibles , más claros. Era como estar en una pelicula y ver el desarrollo en cámara lenta. Los rostros de esas personas que anteriormente escuchaba solo su voz como en murmullos ahora estaba muy cerca saber quiénes eran, sobre todo estaba cerca de saber ¿quién era el hombre que la maltrataba salvajemente?. Una noche en la que dormían, victoria se fue a la cama con ese pensamiento, ¿Por qué ese hombre le pegaba y la abusaba sexualmente? ¿Quien era? ¿Quien la dominaba de esa manera?, ¿Por qué ese hombre le golpeaba su rostro y vociferaba palabras duras y obscenas? y ¿Por qué en varias ocasiones la quería estrangular?

 **Recuerdo**

-Señora! Señora Laya

-Doris! - en ese instante su corazón palpitó tan fuerte- ¿qué haces aquí? ¡ Por Dios!. Sal del auto, por favor, me voy a detener y por favor sal…. No quiero que Doris, suficiente has hecho por mi.- Doris había entrado en el vehículo cuando Laya se había distraído e iba escondida detrás.

-Ya es tarde!, iré con usted hasta el fin del mundo si es posible. No me puedo a quedar en la mansión después de todo.

-Doris!, Doris! Me alegra que estés conmigo, pero…pero no puedo permitirlo.

-Siga adelante no se detenga, usted lo logrará. Lo estamos dejando muy largo, de seguro no anda suficiente combustible. Ha quedado muy atrás.

-¡ No lo creo! . D'angelo nunca anda escaso de combustible. No puedo cantar victoria Doris- estaba muy nerviosa- ¡Hasta que esté en Francia podre estar tranquila!.

No era problema de combustible era que D'angelo revisaba en la guantera su arma, porque estaba seguro que esta vez acabaría con ella. Dio de nuevo persecución Laya no era buena conduciendo más en el estado de nerviosismo que iba, eso era un gran problema para la mujer y una ventaja para D'angelo que le dio alcance.

Llegaron a un tramo de carretera despejado. D'angelo no tenía idea donde iría Laya. La tenía en la mira. Puso su auto a mayor velocidad, y en poco tiempo iba detrás del auto, muy cerca, demasiado cerca , daba fuertes empujones en la parte trasera y cuando la aventajaba a lado izquierda daba empujones hacia la derecha, su objetivo era evidente, el hombre quería hacerla desaparecer en el barranco. Estaba lleno de ira, había perdido la cordura.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? Por qué hace eso?

-Señora, siga, no se detenga!

\- Me quiere matar, Doris! …no debiste venir conmigo!, ahora corres la misma suerte que yo. No puedo permitir que te pase nada Doris. ¡No puedo!. Me detendré y tú te iras, no importa si vuelvo a caer en sus manos, pero tú no, tu no…. - dijo al tiempo que daba un vistazo a la muchacha que seguía atrás y al auto por el retrovisor.

-No, no se detenga. Por favor siga!

-No puedo Doris, no puedo! No puedo arrastrarte conmigo…santo Dios!- exclamó cuando una vez más el auto fue sacudido por detrás.- piensa que voy sola, sal del auto Doris y buscas ayuda, ¡haz lo que te digo!- en ese instante D'angelo hizo varios disparos pegando en los vidrios traseros. Ambas mujeres gritaban aterrorizadas- Doris me voy a detener y volveré, no tengo escapatoria. No puedo permitir que este hombre también te dañe.

Las mujeres no sabían que hacer. D'angelo seguía disparando, pero no podía dar con el objetivo, las ruedas del auto. En ese momento lleno de furia arremetió con tanta fuerza que Laya perdió la dirección y se desequilibró dando un giro inesperado al volante y salió de la carretera. El auto entonces dio vueltas hasta caer al abismo y explotó en poco tiempo

Doris había quedado atrapada en el auto entre la chatarra y el asiento delantero. Laya un poco antes de caer al fondo el auto golpeo contra un pequeño cerro saliendo catapultada por la puerta no tenía puesto el cinturón golpeo todo su cuerpo contra piedras, arrastrando arbustos espinosos hasta llegar y caer a escasos metros de donde se encontraba el auto que empezaba a quemarse. Escuchó los gritos despavoridos de Doris pidiendo ayuda, pero fue demasiado tarde para poder hacerlo. Cuando se pudo levantar a duras penas y adolorida para tratar de sacarla, el auto explotaba lanzándola a metros de distancia, se golpeó la cabeza y cuando despertó no supo quién era. Entonces empezó a caminar y caminar y anduvo vagando por casi dos meses en las calles de Roma. Nunca nadie la reconoció pues solo miraban en esa pordiosera eso nada más, sus ropas ya desgastadas, sucias y descalza era lo único que tenía y el bolso que nunca se quitó a cuestas en su espalda.

 **Fin del recuerdo**

Laya había recordado el accidente claramente. Sus recuerdos volvieron y también su tormento. Laya había recordado todo, todo. Despertó sudada y observaba el lugar donde estaba. Sintió como si hubiese estado dormida por mucho tiempo y acaba de despertar de un sueño para regresar a una pesadilla. Lloró y lloro desconsoladamente en el piso de la habitación y envuelta en las sabanas. Recordó todo…A la rubia de ojos verdes, Candy, a Terry y el daño que le causó. También el matrimonio tormentoso con D'angelo el hombre que la maltrataba, Andrés - Oh!, Andrés, Andrés. No puede ser!...- dijo al recordarlo- y, Michael – Está vivo!...Michael no murió como me lo hizo creer D'angelo….él, él está vivo!...¡ Andrés!- lagrimas fueron derramadas y sus ojos estaban hinchados. Era de madrugada y Laya habia vuelto. Todo estaba en su debido lugar y tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante, para no seguir haciendo daño a las personas que ama. Mientras arrastre consigo todo lo que ella significa era mejor alejarse. Terminó de amanecer y salió de la casa muy temprano para adentrarse al jardín, esperaría que los demás despertasen para poder hablar con Lauren y con Andrés. Cuando entro Lucia como de costumbre y no encontrarla en la habitación se asusto muchisimo, entonces el Señor Andrés se dirigió al jardín y allí la encontró, dormida sobre la hierba. Lauren hacia su llegada minutos despues y ambos se vieron a la cara uno al otro preguntándose qué habría pasado con Victoria ¿por qué se encontraba dormida en el lugar?. Andrés la despertó, la hierba estaba muy helada y podia enfermarse.

-Victoria, victoria, despierta por favor hija.

Entre dormida y despierta empezó a mencionar nombres, expresiones- ¡Déjame ir D'angelo!...tú, tú no me amas, déjame libre…por favor no , no, no me mates….no, no…no...No me toques!- despertó de inmediato asustada. Los McQuaid la veían en silencio y vieron que la mirada de Victoria no era la misma.

-¿Estas bien Victoria?- pregunto la madre

-Yo…si, estoy bien -dijo al momento de levantarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Victoria quedo en silencio, pero no era necesario ocultar que habia recordado.

-….He recordado todo….mi vida...mi nombre no es Victoria….- bajo su rostro- Yo soy Laya François Badalyan.- ambos estaban sorprendidos, en realidad había recuperado su memoria.

-Será mejor que entremos. Aquí está muy fresco y te puedes resfriar- dijo el señor Andrés.

-Vamos hija!- Laya obedeció era necesario hablar porque ella había tomado su decisión y lo más justo era comunicárselos- Creo que quieres hablar y lo mejor sera hacerlo dentro.

Una vez que Laya se recompuso bajó al comedor para desayunar con sus padres. El momento era crucial. Debía ser firme y segura en lo que les diría. En un principio había pensado erradamente dejar una nota explicándoles los motivos de su partida, agradeciendo por todo lo que le ayudaron hasta sanar. Pensaba dejarlos atrás e irse para siempre, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero aunque la razón le dictaba eso, el corazón le decía que no era justo su comportamiento. Escucho a su corazón y empezó a hablar.

-Y bien, Victoria dinos lo que nos tienes que decir. Te escuchamos hija...no temas!

-...yo ... como ya les he dicho he recuperado la memoria y debo...no se como decirles que yo...

-Por favor Laya, lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez.. Nosotros vamos a comprenderte. si decides irte lo entenderemos, porque no podemos tenerte en contra de tu voluntad.- dijo Lauren a punto del llanto.

-¡Calma Lauren!..deja que hable la muchacha..no te pongas asi, por favor!

-Yo…. Estoy casada con un hombre muy poderoso en Roma.

-¿Casada?. oh, pobre de mi Andrés!

-Ese hombre es también muy peligroso. Por esa razón debo dejarlos!. Tengo que irme lejos, muy lejos de aqui.

-¡Santo Dios!- exclamo Lauren.

….- Su nombre es D'angelo Conte, uno de los hombres más ricos de Roma… mis padres me dieron en matrimonio a él, cuando aún era muy joven y me sometí a la decisión de ellos y a la voluntad de D'angelo... tan solo acababa de cumplir 18 años y me entregaron a un hombre 10 años mayor por dinero…¿pueden creerlo?. Ese matrimonio ha sido mi calvario durante 10 largos y tormentosos años, pero eso no es todo…- Ambos la escuchaban con atención- no he sido una mujer buena…yo me enamoré de otra persona, le fui infiel a mi Esposo con otro hombre. Muchas veces quise dejarlo, divorciarme, pero mi ambición y comodidad me dominaron por completo, Aunque a estas alturas no sé si D'angelo habria sido capaz de darme el divorcio. En ese entonces no me trataba mal, solo era víctima de su indiferencia y poco me importaba porque nunca lo amé.

-¿Tienes hijos con ese hombre, con tu esposo?

-Oh, no, yo siempre tuve mucho cuidado con eso, antes y después- bajó su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

-Antes y después de qué?

-Cuando él se enteró de que había tenido un amor, me encerró bajo llave por más de un año, apenas salía para alimentarme y luego volvía al encierro…casi me volví loca. Me golpeaba, me humillaba de la peor manera que una mujer puede serlo.

-Te….Te forzaba a tener intimidad?- Laya asintió y un llanto desgarrador salió de su garganta.

-Por mucho tiempo lo hizo y no le importaba lastimarme, no le importaba nada….ese hombre llego a odiarme tanto que fue capaz de intentar matarme...si, como lo oyen...ahora mismo si se entera que estoy viva no dudara en volver a intentarlo.

-¡Matarte!... ¡Dios mío!...Laya con qué clase de hombre te casaste?

-El, es un monstruo….y yo le temo por mi vida….Si…el día del accidente yo había escapado del encierro con la ayuda de….Doris- al recordarla sus lágrimas salían sin poder detenerlas- Doris, me ayudo a escapar y auto en marcha Salí de la mansión, él se enteró, me siguió y provocó el accidente donde ella murió...! Doris¡….Doris, Doris- sollozaba descontroladamente mencionando su nombre con dolor- era tan solo una muchachita, ella me recordaba a mi misma, cuando tenía su edad… 18 años y, me duele tanto su muerte!...me duele tanto, tanto.. Fue por mi culpa, no la pude proteger….no pude, no pude- su llanto seguía inconsolable y esto les partía el corazón.

-Calma, hija, calma. No te pongas así, tú no tienes la culpa de lo sucedido. Mejor... recuerda sus palabras, esa es la mejor forma de honrar su memoria. Ella estará feliz si encuentras la felicidad como ella quiso, no dejes que la muerte de Doris sea en vano y todo esto te deje marcada para toda la vida. Ella queria que fueras libre de ese hombre y te siguío hasta el final, no le importo nada.

-Siento tanto dolor en mi pecho... me duele!...¡Me duele respirar! Siento que la vida se me escapa de mis manos….talvez haya sido mejor que yo muriese en ese accidente y no ella, no ella.

-Calla, por favor no digas eso Laya…. Debes pensar que estas viva porque Dios así lo quiso, te dio de nuevo la oportunidad de vivir para ser feliz. ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS POR DIOS!

-¡Perdon Madre!, pero es que...

\- ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?- pregunto el padre

-Debo volver a Francia, a mi país…si D'angelo descubre que estoy viva…volverá a atraparme y no sé si pueda contar entonces mi historia. Debo apartarlos a ustedes de esta tragedia que arrastro conmigo.

-Y que pasará con Andrés? Mi hijo sufrirá cuando se entere que te fuiste…él te ama Laya. Nunca había visto a mi hijo así por alguien. Esto le romperá el corazón.

-Es lo que menos que quiero para Andrés….nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño y ustedes lo saben, pero no puedo quedarme porque todo es un caos... Por favor cuando regrese cuéntenle mi historia y del por qué tuve que irme, yo… no podría verle a la cara…no puedo….no se si le escriba. ¡Será mejor que me olvide!. Necesito resolver mi vida, mi situación es complicada, he sido una mala persona, he engañado, he hecho cosas infames por satisfacer mis intereses….No..no merezco el amor de Andres.

-Deja que sea el quien decida si mereces su amor!. No decidas por él.

-Debo irme! Debo hacerlo…por favor compréndanme. No puedo seguir fomentando que Andrés me ame. Debe olvidarme, se que con el tiempo el me olvidará.

-Pero ¿dónde iras?, que vas a hacer, tu sola.

\- Por lo pronto quiero irme a Francia. Buscare un empleo y un lugar donde vivir. No les puedo decir nada más, porque todo es incierto para mí en esto momentos. Cuando me establezca probablemente les escriba, por lo pronto es todo lo que puedo decir.

-Por qué mejor esperas a que Andrés regrese, Laya….. Él podría ayudarte….podria darnos una idea de qué hacer.

-No quiero involucrarlo más, siempre las personas que están a mi alrededor termino por hacerlas sufrir…..- rompió en llanto al recordar nuevamente a Doris. - Cuando D'angelo descubra que estoy viva me buscara y no desistirá hasta encontrarme y, no quiero arrastrar a nadie conmigo, lo conozco perfectamente…. lo hizo cuando estaba en America- sonrió con tristeza y sus ojos apagaron el brillo

-Entonces en Francia le será más fácil! ¡Estarás a su alcance!. Piénsalo bien- Lauren trataba de convencerla….- al menos aquí estas segura…aquí nadie te conoce…nadie sabe quién eres….Laya por favor… piénsalo!- nada podía hacerla retroceder. Ya estaba decidido. se iría al día siguiente.

-Tendré mucho cuidado, por favor no se preocupen….en cuanto pueda les escribiré.

Los señores McQuad puede que tengan razón en cuanto al peligro que pudiera tener Laya yéndose a Francia, pero la mujer conocía muy bien su país, D'angelo no, y era poco probable que la buscara en el lugar más evidente. Además no tenía indicios de donde pudiera estar. hasta el momento la cree muerta… quedarse en España quizás era lo mejor…sin embargo Laya se iba más que todo para poner en orden su vida, sus sentimientos era como estar en una encrucijada. Necesita redefinir lo que sentía su corazón. Porque no podía seguir adelante, no de esa manera... y esto ellos lo entendían. Laya se fue como lo decidió, Andres y Lauren quedaron muy tristes y sobre todo pensaban como le dirían a su hijo que Victoria la mujer que amaba se había ido al recobrar su pasado, al recordar que era Laya Francois una mujer infelizmente casada. Seguro estaban que él, también comprendería el infortunio que le toco vivir a esa mujer, que había sido parte de su familia y la amaban realmente como una hija, pero también tenían que respetar su decisión,cargaba culpas y una oscuridad que debía aclarar. Ni idea de cómo lo haría.

Mientras tanto en Roma el caso de Laya François fue abierto por Lex Parisi, un agente policial experto en investigar casos de accidentes y asesinatos. El caso de la francesa le llamó la atención cuando días atrás analizó el dictamen forense, un análisis flojo y carente de datos. Esto le despertó más aún su habilidad. Debía tomar pasos muy cuidadosos porque no sabía por dónde venía todo lo que se quería ocultar, ¿por qué no mencionar esos datos de entonces?…¿Qué es lo que se quería ocultar en verdad? .Encendió su automóvil y escuchó el ruido del motor todavía vivo, era su auto personal y últimamente le estaba dando muchos problemas, respiro aliviado de que todavía pudiera llevarlo consigo al destino donde se dirigía. Levanto su mirada y emprendió su marcha. En su mente cruzaban muchas incógnitas y debía aclararlas una a una. Divisó a lo lejos el paisaje en el que se envolvía la gran Residencia- ¡sí que el tipo ha de tener mucho dinero!- se dijo en voz baja mientras seguía su recorrido y se acercaba más. La penetrante mirada del hombre hacia el lugar al bajar del auto, llamo la atención del hombre que resguardaba la entrada.

-¿Busca algo señor?- preguntó el hombre de la entrada con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Bien si...eh... busco a….a una chica joven de unos 18 o 20 años que trabaja en esta casa. Eh, Sucede que no la conozco, pero es hija de una prima y me ha pedido que venga a buscarla porque no se ha sabido nada de ella.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la joven? La verdad que solamente una joven ha trabajado en esta casa y desde entonces no ha habido más empleados de esa edad.

-Bueno, mi prima, la madre de ella... anotó su nombre en un papel que perdí - dijo simulando buscar en sus bolsillos algo que no encontraría- ¡Lástima que no lo pude memorizar!, pero podemos salir de duda si la hace llamar.

-¡Mire! ya le dije que no hay ninguna persona de esa edad trabajando en esta casa!...hace un tiempo si lo hizo una joven que en verdad no supimos más de ella. Supongo que se refiere a Doris una chica estadounidense que hace un año desapareció.

-¿Doris?

-Sí, ¿no recuerda ese nombre? El nombre de la muchacha!

-Eh, si ahora que lo recuerdo, ese era su nombre…si, si…gracias y no tiene idea donde pudo haber ido? Algún indicio o algún comentario sobre donde iria.

-No,

Lex no estaba seguro de si el dato obtenido tuviera que ver con lo que buscaba, pero por lo pronto era algo.

-¿Quién es Fausto?- pregunto el que antes era el guardaespaldas de Laya en la mansión Conte con cierto recelo de ver al tipo en la puerta y posteriormente ver el pedazo de chatarra que conducía.

-Eh, buscaba a Doris, dice que es un primo lejano y venía a verla porque sus padres no han sabido nada de ella- dijo Fausto un poco nervioso de que este le descubriera hablando con un desconocido, de los dos Lino el antiguo guarda espalda, era el jefe.

\- Doris ya no trabaja aquí- contesto con dureza- un día agarro sus cosas y se fue desde entonces no sabemos nada de ella.- el desconocido asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos. Sentado dentro del auto quería armar piezas. Pero estaban dispersas. Arrancó el auto y bordeó la mansión buscando…¡no sabía que estaba buscando!. Cuando llegó a la parte trasera había un hombre alto de tez morena que a ciencia cierta podía verse que no era del lugar, pero lo que le llamó la atención era que el hombre miraba con insistencia hacia dentro de la mansión y se escondía detrás de los árboles para no ser visto. Lex se detuvo al pasar frente al hombre y pregunto si vivía por esos lados, a lo que el hombre alto respondió:

-¡No, señor!- contesto con desconfianza.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? He estado observando que miras con insistencia esta casa, a quien estas buscando?- Lex al ver que el hombre callaba tuvo que mostrarle su placa policíal y el muchacho se intimidó

-Le juro que no es nada malo, no es lo que usted piensa señor Agente.

\- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Sam, Sam Abney de Norte America…yo busco a alguien en esta casa, pero no me dan informe sobre ella y la verdad que me estoy desesperando. Estoy muy preocupado.

-¿A quién estas buscando Sam? Quizás pudiera ayudarte. Te repito que soy de la Policia.

-Señor…

-Alexander Parisi, agente policial de la comandancia central en Roma.

El joven muchacho suspiro- Señor Alexander… busco a Doris Johnson, ella….hasta donde se, trabaja acá en esta Residencia, o trabajaba, ya no se que pensar. Hace un año me dijo que vendría aquí, pero no sé nada de ella, solo que al mes se comunicó conmigo para decirme que estaba al servicio de la Señora Laya, la esposa del patrón, con eso me quede tranquilo, pero no volvi a saber noticias de ella. Luego despues de 6 meses vine a preguntar por ella y nunca me dan información.¿ No se que esta pasando?.. Doris y yo éramos novios y me había dicho que cuando se estableciera conseguiría algo en cuanto a trabajo para que yo pudiera venir, me quede esperando noticias y desde entonces estoy aqui y siempre vengo a preguntar y nada... hasta esta ultima vez me entero que ya no está en este lugar….¡no entiendo! vine a buscarla y no me dicen nada donde esta Doris, solo que desapareció nada más.¡ No les creo !, por eso estaba trás los arboles para ver si ella estaba alli, pero nada.

\- ¿cuántos años tiene tu novia?

-Bueno a este tiempo 19 años señor.- Lex suspiro al descubrir más de lo que imaginaba. Seguro estaba entonces que la muchacha que busca Sam es la misma que le comento Fausto y coinciden en cuando a su desaparición, la única explicación que tenía era que la chica es la misma que murió en el accidente de auto cuya propiedad es de D'angelo. Debía descubrir que hacia la muchacha con la esposa de su patrón, porque es obvio que las dos iban en ese auto. Si pudiera dar con esa mujer, con Laya François muchas cosas se sabrian, es evidente que la mujer está viva.

-Sam, prometo que te ayudaré, pero necesito seguir hablando contigo al respecto. Toma, por favor ve a la comandancia en Roma para poner el reporte sobre la desaparición de tu novia..

-Muchas gracias Señor Parisi. He podido conseguir un trabajo y me quedare hasta saber que paso. No me iré hasta saber dónde está ella. ¡Soñaba con ser una buena esposa y madre!.

En efecto Sam y Doris se habían hecho novios y también prometido que una vez trabajaran se reunirían para contraer matrimonio. En un inicio Sam se opuso a la decisión de Doris su idea era casarse y luego averiguar el rumbo que tomarían sus vidas, pero juntos. La muchacha era orgullosa y no quería ser una carga para Sam, mientras ella tuviera juventud, trabajaria y asi obtendria mas ingreos, ahorrar para su boda y luchar juntos. Sin embargo esos pequeños sueños fueron derrumbados para siempre.

Pasó una semana desde que Victoria partió y los padres de Andrés no encontraban la manera de decirle a su hijo que ella los había dejado,pero si no lo hacían, Andres no les perdonaría, Asi que decidieron que debía saberlo tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse. Desde que Laya se había ido los señores McQuad no contestaban todos los Whatsapp de Andrés quien estaba pensando hacerles una llamada de video, porque cuando les preguntaba en cada uno de ellos por Victoria en los pocos que le contestaban solo habían palabras escuetas.

-¡Ahora son ellos los que contestan de este modo!. ¿Después de que me reclamaban por mi simplicidad?-repitió de nuevo la acción esperando revisar alguna respuesta que le satisficiera lo que quería saber, sin embargo recibió la misma contestación: -"Todo está bien hijo"…se resignó por el momento, sentía que sus padres le ocultaban algo. Se fue a la cama con ese pensamiento.

Los niños jugaban en el cuarto, su madre pasaba momentos con ellos muy divertidos. La niña sin embargo los juegos no le llamaban mucho la atención, a la pequeña castañita le interesaban los libros, ella adoraba los libros y le pedía siempre a sus padres que le leyeran historias fantásticas. A veces su padre tenía que improvisar inventando y construyendo historias maravillosas, la niña tenía mucha imaginación y era una ternura escuchándola.

-¡Papi! Me ha encantado. Muchas gracias.

-No es nada mi princesa, ¡me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!.. Ahora mi amor, duerme, duerme que mañana será un hermoso día- cerró el libro y la llevó a la cama.

-¿Mañana me contarás otra historia?- pregunto la niña con su inocencia hermosa.

-Sí, mi princesa bella, por supuesto que te contaré otra historia!. Esta vez será de una pequeña princesita y de un príncipe guapo, muy apuesto- la niña sonrió

-Sí, si es guapo como tú, entonces sí, me lo puedes contar papi !.- su padre sonrió con sus ocurrencias- y una princesa bonita como mamá.

-¡Buenas noches mi amor!

El corazón de Terry se derretía de escuchar a su hija. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de los gemelos, su esposa se encontraba tratando de dormir a ese par de dolores de cabeza. Juntos eran un volcán, pero al llegar la noche caían tumbados después de desgastar sus energías todo el día, que tal parecía era interminable.

-Vengo a ayudarte con los niños, amor.

-Ya casi duermen, quédate…iré a ver a mi niña.

-¡Anda luego te espero en la recamara!.- dijo con una mirada seductora y oscura al ver a su esposa tan hermosa como siempre. Le coqueteó al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban su derrier.

-¡Espérame!- exclamo la mujer y le sonrió mordiendo sus labios.

Al cabo de 10 minutos los niños estaban completamente dormidos. Recargaban sus baterías para empezar un nuevo día.

Terry había llegado primero a la habitación y se había dado un baño caliente que lo dejo bastante relajado. Sus 35 años bien pasados y vividos lo hacían un hombre sumamente espectacular. Terry era un hombre hermoso, no en vano seguía siendo asediado por muchas, pero el solo vivía por y para su familia. Candy había aprendido a confiar en su Esposo y estaba consciente de que siempre habrían una que otra atrevida, queriendo ser el centro de discordia, sin embargo segura estaba que Terence Granchester no perdería a su Familia por unos momentos de placer, cuando en su casa tiene el mejor manjar que un hombre pueda tener.

-¡Amor!- dijo al entrar en la ducha al momento que su marido se encontraba con los ojos cerrados dejando caer el agua sobre su escultural cuerpo.

-¡Ven acá!. Me has tenido abandonado!. Hoy me las cobro hasta con intereses- La besó con pasión y mientras se daban su ducha hicieron el amor como nunca. Acariciaba cada espacio de su cuerpo y ella se sentia pequeñisima en sus brazos, se encadeno a su cuello y las manos del hombre viajaban por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura desnuda apretandola a placer junto a su cuerpo viril. Completamente desnudos se acariciaban uno al otro. Luego pocisionó sus manos en el derrier de su esposa pegandola a su miembro excitándolo cada segundo.- ¡No aguanto mas!, vamos a la cama- Salieron del baño secaron sus cuerpos y se metieron desnudos a la cama, entonces encima de su cuerpo la penetró suavemente hasta tomar el ritmo descontrolado de sus desesos por ella. Mordia y succionaba sus senos a placer y ella, se retorcia bajo su cuerpo dándole acceso que tomara todo lo que le pertenecía. Le encantaba verla arder bajo su cuerpo y cuando mencionaba su nombre mientras la hacia suya era el placer mas exquisito que podía vivir.

-¡Terry, Terry!- Por favor amor... ¡No me tortures más!...Me estoy muriendo...hazlo ya y no me tortures.- Volvió a hundirse en ella con ardiente pasión, mordian sus labios con suaves mordiditas. Mientras ella cerraba sus ojos durante sus embestidas la observaba como ella se deshacia en sus brazos lentamente, sus ojos azules ahora estaban oscuros y entonces una fuerza interna dentro de él queria explotar y explotó, junto a ella. Habian llegado a la vez a un orgasmo placentero uno de los tantos que después vinieron durante esa noche.

Continuará

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a todas.


	19. Chapter 19

-¿Qué haces aquí Susanna? otra vez? ¡Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado todo!.- La muchacha lo espera fuera de su departamento. Su actitud lo alteraba pues ultimamente se la encontraba por todos los lados en los que suele frecuentar.

-¡No es necesario que digas que me vaya Andrés! , puedo irme por mi propio pie. Solo venía a hacerte una visita , ¿acaso no podemos ser amigos?

-¿Amigos?, los amigos no se comportan como tú. Me sigues por todas partes por favor, si antes no fuimos "amigos", menos ahora Susanna, tus cambios de humor me enloquecen, una vez estas quieta y otras vociferas, gritas.

-¡Nunca supiste comprenderme!.

-Siempre estuve alli para ti, pero tu forma de ser prepotente, celosa y posesiva no me gusta. Además tu despotismo para con los demás. Sin contar que nunca me amaste.

-Ja, ja, ja ahora resulta que yo soy todo eso.- comentó con sarcasmo- antes cuando me tenías en tu cama no era nada de eso.

-¿Sabes qué? no quiero hablar mas de esto, por favor ¿puedes retirarte?-¡Tan solo tu presencia me incomoda….por favor Susanna. No me hagas la vida imposible!- hablo mostrando cansancio en sus palabras mientras Susanna lanzaba una mirada sutil por los alrededores del departamento, queriendo ver ¿a quién?.

-¡Andrés! ¿Tanto me odias, como para no soportar mi presencia? ¿Se te olvidaron los dos años que te entregue?. Estuve contigo, me dediqué a nuestra relación mientras tú, veías para otro lado. ¡Qué fácil fue para ti deshacerte de mí!.

-¡Nunca he dicho que te odie!, ¡simplemente quiero estar solo!...Lo nuestro se terminó, no tenemos futuro Susanna… ¡deje de amarte!

-¿Por qué me dices eso Andrés? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

-Porque es la verdad- respondió con su ceño fruncido- Además, sé por dónde vienes – rio con sarcasmo- ¿no has encontrado nada… o no, no, mejor dicho a nadie que satisfaga tus caprichos?

-¡Eres…eres tan despreciable Andrés!... ¡maldito seas! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-Sabes que a veces no te entiendo Susanna, O peor aún, nunca te entendí a pesar de los "dos años". Vienes de una manera tan dócil, cualquiera que te viera diría que eres toda ternura y luego después te muestras tal como eres….No, no caigo más en tu juego… ¡esto se acabo!- Susanna quiso tomarlo de los hombros, pero el hombre retrocedió revirando su intención.- Es hora que te vayas, tengo que entrar a mi departamento y descansar….Adiós Susanna…de verdad espero que estés bien y encuentres lo que deseas.- ella lanzo una mirada inquisitiva. Nuevamente Andres la despreciaba. Lo había perdido para siempre. Tuvo que dejar el lugar. Había llegado con la intención de averiguar si Andres tenía a alguien en su departamento. No vio nada y regreso donde Mary era fin de semana y pensaba que Andres la recibiría como lo hacía antes. Creía que lo del muchacho era pasajero, pero se equivocó.

Dias más tarde Andrés no aguanto más y le marcó a sus padres para tener una video llamada por WhatsApp. En principios tuvo problemas al hacer conexión, pero un nuevo intento lo logró.

-¡Hola! Mamá, Papá…cómo están?

-Andrés, hijo, estamos bien. - Titubearon ante la inesperada llamada de su hijo. Bueno no tan inesperada, pues Andrés estuvo enviándoles chat siempre.

\- Mamá. Sabes que me muero por saber de Victoria. Quiero comportarme como un adulto, pero no puedo- Rió-….díganme como está. ¿Cómo sigue de salud?

-Hijo!, Victoria - se miraban entre sí tomando valor para responderle.

-Por favor, ¿qué está pasando?, Papá? – pregunto agitado- por qué, ¿por qué no me responden?. Que me estan ocultando? les he escrito tantas veces y ustedes solo me responde con un simple "todo bien"... ahora no quieren hablar, por favor respondanme!

-Andrés- exclamó con tristeza el padre y suspiró – Ella….ella recuperó la memoria.

-¿Dónde está?, díganle que quiero verla...por favor díganme que ella está allí con ustedes. – Comenzó a caminar nervioso por su habitación- No, ¡no puede ser!, como es posible que se haya ido...¿Dónde está? Dejó alguna dirección?, contestenme por favor por mil demonios que ya no soy un chiquillo.

-Ella se fue al saber quién era ¡Hijo!...cuanto me duele verte así….Nosotros tratamos de convencerla que no lo hiciera, pero todo fue en vano. Ya había decidido irse.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

-Su nombre es Laya, Laya François Badalyan y…. es una mujer casada.- aquello fue como una estocada para el corazón de Andrés. Laya era la esposa de alguien y se había ido buscando a su familia, eso es lo Andrés pensó seguro. De algún modo se había preparado para ese momento, pero nunca imagino que doliera tanto, quizás porque tenía la esperanza de que ella fuera una mujer sin ataduras y pudiera quedarse con él para siempre.-¡ Lo lamento mucho Andrés!, nos pidió que te dijéramos que estará bien y que…que tiene que aclarar sus ideas y sus sentimientos y hay algo mas...Ella no fue en busca de su marido.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una larga historia Andrés.- Dijo el Padre

-Y entonces? ¿Dónde fue?. Les dijo dónde iría, por favor no me lo oculten.

-Hijo no lo sabemos exactamente, pero si que regresaría a Francia, al lugar donde nació.- dijo Lauren.

-Francia! Que hará en Francia? Sola y sin nada.- pregunto con desesperacion y tristeza, un dolor en su pecho se apoderó en ese momento. La mujer que amaba se había ido sin decirle adiós. Lo había abandonado y aunque sabía la razón, no dejaba de dolerle - gracias por decirme…. Yo, voy a cortar la llamada.

-Hijo, Hijo…dijo que se comunicaría con nosotros en cuanto se estableciera, confiemos que sea pronto.

-Gracias- cortó la llamada y cayó de rodillas junto a su cama, llorando por Victoria, por Laya, por la mujer que amaba. Saco el dolor de su pecho y el llanto que tenía clavado en su garganta salió. ¿Cómo le haría para olvidarla?. Seguro estaba que jamás podría, cuando se le había metido poco a poco muy dentro de su alma.- ¿Dónde estás mi amor?...¿dónde estás?..¿Por qué me dejaste?- preguntaba en leves susurros con su cabeza apoyada a la cama. sus lágrimas dejaban un rastro leve en sus mejias que salían sin cesar. Andrés se sentía en la más triste de las soledades. El tener la certeza antes de que ella lo esperara, le daba fuerzas para soportar estar solo, pero ¿ahora? ….ella ya no está. Se había ido por el disparate de no tener claro sus sentimientos- pensaba en eso constantemente- a pesar de haberla amado como la amó y demostrado cuanto estaba dispuesto por ella, simplemente se fue. Se había enamorado profundamente de una mujer que no existía y probablemente lo olvidaría pasado el tiempo, pero a vida continúa y debe seguir adelante, las responsabilidades no se dan descanso y en su trabajo debía apartar el dolor que le acaecía. Ensimismado en su departamento y ante los demás demostrar estar bien aunque por dentro se resquebraje su corazón. Quince días habían pasado y las cosas continuaban igual. Había tomado las cosas con mucha madurez, pero eso no significaba que le fuera indiferente. Guardaba la esperanza de algún día volverla a ver, por lo menos para saber estaba bien y que era feliz a como se lo dijo alguna vez. Tener la seguridad que lo era para dejarla ir.

-¡Mi niña! Te he estado observando desde el día que viniste, pero no había querido acercarme. No quería molestarte.

-Hola mi viejita querida….¿Cómo has estado Mina?- abrazó con ternura a la anciana que vivía a cuatro espacios o casas de la de Laya.- pensé….. No encontrarte.

-¡Yo bien hija! Y ya ves que si me encontraste, estoy muy vieja, pero sana. la que no se ve nada, pero nada bien eres tú.- la ancianita sonrió y fijo su mirada en la muchacha- Recuerdo cuando venias a este lugar todos los días a la misma hora y pasabas largo tiempo debajo de este árbol, sentada allí- dijo señalando una banca hecha de concreto y las hojas de los arboles eran tan frondosas que caían casi y por escasos metros tocando el suelo.-Te fuiste sin despedirte de esta vieja Laya y nunca volví a saber de ti!- exclamo la anciana- supe después que es porque te habías casado con un hombre muy importante, la gente decía que era un viejo, por eso de que tú eras una casi una niña te extrañé mucho porque ya no venía aquella niña que por años buscó mis brazos para que la consolara porque sus padres no le prestaban atención.

-Lo recuerdo claramente Mina… claramente como si fue ayer. Esta propiedad que por años fue mi hogar, fue también mi martirio. No era nada agradable escuchar a mis padres todos los días que debían buscarme un marido rico que solventara sus problemas económicos. Que yo era una carga y que les generaba muchos gastos…- Mina, muchas veces me pregunte si mis padres me querían de verdad. Cuando me sentía sola, tú eras la única persona que me aliviaba en esos momentos, tu cariño me hacía soportarlo todo, pero cuando me casé con ese hombre todo mi mundo cambio para peor y entonces yo también cambié. Tenía mucho rencor, odio y me volví un ser mezquino… quería olvidar toda esta vida. ¡No podía creer que mis padres hubiesen cumplido con su maldito deseo.

Laya termino por contarle a Mina todos los sucesos de su vida junto a D'angelo, sus maltratos y como fue haciéndose artífice de malas acciones para con los demás. Le confesó además de su intento por matarla razón por la que estaba allí después de recuperar la memoria,

-Estoy segura que nunca vendrá a buscarme ni se imagina que este lugar existe. La casa estaba muy sucia, prácticamente la dejé abandonada cuando me enteré que mis padres murieron. La residencia mayor también quedó en manos de ese hombre, gracias a Dios que nunca se enteró de esta, si no, no sé dónde estaría en estos momentos. -Como verás Mina, no tengo muchas opciones!- exclamó resignada-. No me queda otra que estar aquí.

-Claro que si las tienes hija ¡….¡Denúncialo! ve a la justicia de Roma y diles que quiso asesinarte!.

-¿Qué?, eso…es imposible…acabaría conmigo Mina. Además no sé si me creerían, recuerda que es un hombre con mucho dinero.

-No puedes vivir toda la vida huyendo de él, no mereces vivir esta vida Laya. Tú eres joven y muy linda….mereces algo mejor, si, algo mejor. Un hombre que te amé de verdad.- en ese instante pensó en aquellos dos hombre que se encontraban lejos de ella, en América.

-No sé cómo hacerle Mina, tengo mucho miedo. Cuando se entere que estoy con vida, hará lo que no pudo terminar.

-Entonces Vete, huye lejos, muy lejos, reinvéntate, todo, todo, pero no te escondas más, no estas muerta ni enterrada y mientras no lo estés, debes de tomar decisiones. No creas todo lo que ese hombre quiere darte a entender. No le tengas miedo y elige tu vida…. ¡no dejes de vivir nunca!.

Los días pasaban y la vida y las responsabilidades tenían que continuar. Andrés y Michael no se habían vuelto a ver, entre el trabajo y el mismo trabajo, se comunicaban por teléfono saludándose como de costumbre como los amigos que eran. Tenían mucho rato que no se reunían en algún lugar y tomarse algunas copas o alguna cerveza como antes lo solían hacer. La última vez que se vieron Andrés se había retirado muy enojado ante la actitud de Michael por victoria.

-Hola Andrés! Te parece si vamos a algún bar a tomarnos algo?, de paso me platicas como va tu relación con tu chica!

-¡Mi chica!- dijo en sus adentros y una sonrisa burlona salió sin ser percibido por Michael- oh, bien no tengo muchos ánimos de salir Michael, en realidad estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir temprano y no despertar nunca.

-Y ¿Por qué eso? Deberías estar feliz…vamos hombre, solo serán un par de horas. Anímate, me recriminas mi simpleza y tú, te volverás viejo antes de tiempo.

-Está bien, está bien, pero….no, no es nada…. Enseguida voy al mismo lugar de siempre….nos vemos, pero conste solo un par de horas.

-No, espera...yo paso por ti.

Se reunieron en Tavern On the Green, en Central Park de Nueva York, cerca de la intersección. Siempre que querían pasar un rato agradable se iban a ese lugar y recordaban viejas memorias de juventud. Mientras degustaban sus cervezas Michael noto que el semblante de Andrés no era el mismo, lo percibía pensativo, como si de repente perdiera el hilo de la conversación e incluso cuando miraba una pareja de enamorados apartaba la vista y sus ojos se humedecían. Michael lo atribuyó en principio a que el licor estaba haciendo efectos, pero era demasiado tonto pensarlo cuando apenas se habían tomado dos cervezas que Andrés le daba larga hasta dejarlas imbebibles, dejando gran parte del contenido.

-¿Me vas a contar que es lo que te pasa? Y no me digas que nada, porque no te creeré.- Dijo Michael tajantemente a su amigo- Te veo muy pensativo y hasta diría que estas a punto de llorar.

-Pues no es nada, disculpa que lo diga, pero…¡no tengo nada!

-Andrés, Andrés….vamos dime, ¡soy tu amigo!, o no?

-No, no es eso…..es solo que….- el hombre derramó el par de lágrimas que había estado deteniendo casi en todo el momento- es tan solo que Victoria se fue Michael, mis padres me dijeron que ella se fue hace 15 días los dejo y se fue.

-15 dias, pero ¿por que hasta ahora te lo dicen ?¿Cómo sucedió?, que paso?…acaso recobró la memoria?

-Sí amigo… y recordó todo su pasado, todo…

-No sé qué decirte Andrés, esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

-No digas nada!. Nada de lo que me digan me hará sentir bien, me siento triste, siento que una parte de mí también se fue, como si se hubiese muerto un pedazo de mi corazón y….. vivo solo por vivir.

-¡No digas eso!, debe haber una explicación de todo. Tú sabias que al recordar era muy posible que volviera a su vida. ¡Te lo advertí!. No me gusta tener que decírtelo, pero te lo dije.

-¡Lo sé, Lo sé!, por eso no quería comentarte nada. Ahora quien aguanta tu cantaleta diaria con lo mismo- suspiro- mis padres me dijeron que prometió comunicarse con ellos cuando se estableciera en Francia, pero han pasado los días y ella no da señales.

-¿A Francia?

-Sí, ella es de Francia, no me digas que no lo habías adivinado por su acento, era tan evidente, no?- los ojos de Michael se abrieron sorprendidos-...volvió a Francia, porque según quiere aclarar sus ideas, sus sentimientos….me duele que diga que quiere aclarar sus sentimientos, porque entonces entiendo que yo no fui importante para ella, pero hay algo que me hace guardar un poco de esperanza.

-Y ¿qué es?- pregunto Michael rodando sus ojos- con que otra cosa saldrás de nuevo.

-Es que...ella no fue en busca de su marido.

-¿Queee?- preguntó con asombro- ¡Entonces con mucha razón¡ deberías olvidarte de ella¡. Si es una mujer casada deberías hacerlo- repentinamente calló al ver que Andrés le lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva y recordó sus palabras de no ser digno de emular, cuando el propiamente se había metido con una mujer casada.- oh, discúlpame, creo que….

-No puedo olvidarla, hasta que ella me diga en mi cara que me aleje, si ella optó por Francia y no ir donde está su marido, eso es por la razón de que no lo ama, no lo crees?.

-Si tú lo dices!...en realidad no sé qué pensar.

-¡Laya François Badalyan!- mencionó repentinamente ante la sorpresa de su acompañante que no se percató de que este en ese momento casi escupía la cerveza al escucharlo- ese es el nombre de la mujer que amo- dijo en suspiros…Ella es el amor de mi vida, lo sé porque así lo siento, lo sé…. porque así lo siente mi corazón.

Si, Andrés se había enamorado de la misma mujer que él amó años atrás, ahora todas las dudas estaban claras. Su corazón se agitó al tener la certeza de que era ella, que no había muerto y que tristemente, su amigo sufría por ella.

-¿Laya François has dicho?

-Sí Michael, ese es su nombre. ¡Es la mujer más linda que he conocido amigo! Estoy locamente enamorado de esa mujer… ahora más que nunca- comentó con tono desesperado.

-¡Andrés debemos irnos!.

-Como?, pero si era yo el que te dije que no estaría mucho tiempo, lo recuerdas? parece que te estoy aburriendo con mis problemas de amor, no?

-¡Vamos y no digas tonterías!

-Sabes, ahora que recuerdo, tú nunca me comentaste nada sobre aquella chica que amaste, la mujer del italiano solo me dijiste que es francesa como Victoria, es decir como Laya...¡Tal parece que las francesas son nuestra debilidad!, a propósito nunca me dijiste como se llamaba la tuya.

-Ay, Andrés, eso ya no tiene importancia!

-¡Tienes razón!, no tiene caso traer más historias tristes donde hay suficiente.- ¡imagínate! esta en Francia, como me gustaría ir por ella y traérmela conmigo, te juro que si supiera donde está, no dudaría en traerla a América y no la soltaría nunca.

-¡Vamos apresúrate!. Que voy muerto de sueño- dijo Michael cambiando repentinamente de actitud

-Pero que raro estás, mañana es sábado, puedes levantarte a la hora que quieras.

-¡Te equivocas!...no trabajo en una empresa de publicidad, ¿se te olvida que es una Empresa de Cine?

-¡Claro que no lo he olvidado!, solo pensé que no trabajarías.

-De hecho no siempre. Pero ya sabes con eso de que soy el asistente de Granchester, mis responsabilidades son mayores.

Los amigos se despidieron habían llegado solo en el auto de Michael y de paso dejo a su amigo y luego se dirigió a su departamento. Michael estaba desesperado por estar solo y ya en su recamara comenzó a dilucidar todo lo que Andrés le había contado sobre Victoria, es decir Laya. No salía de su asombro aunque sus sospechas eran enormes, porque desde que la vió su corazón la reconoció inmediatamente. Michael no sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que sentía, que es lo que le movía volver a pensar en ella, si hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de verse, de amarse, de ser los amantes apasionados de antaño. ¿Será que Michael está empezando a tener sentimientos por Laya o simplemente necesita cerrar un ciclo para poder continuar? A veces hay personas que les sucede eso, que no pueden dejar ir el pasado y se aferran fuertemente a este, no permitiendo así avanzar en la vida, no abrirse a las nuevas oportunidades y cierran su corazón. Él tenía que descubrirlo. De esa manera pasaron dos largos meses desde que Laya se había marchado. Andrés continuaba manteniendo la esperanza que ella volviera, llamaba a sus padres para preguntarles si ella había aparecido o dado señal alguna. Lauren entonces le comento que si, efectivamente la llamó por teléfono para decirle que estaba muy bien, que tenía un empleo algo pequeño, pero al menos le daba para sobrevivir y solventar los gastos en su casa. No tenía lujos, pero vivía cómodamente. Todos los días frecuentaba el lugarcito de sus tardes en las que echaba a andar sus pensamientos y estos volaban cuando era niña y solo quería ser feliz. Ahora sus pensamientos vuelan a América en donde se encuentra él.

-Laya, eres tu muñeca?

-Eugene?... tú eres Eugene Beaumont?

-El mismísimo - el hombre extendió sus brazos y la muchacha corrió para corresponderle con el mismo cariño- cuanto tiempo no es cierto, muñeca?

-10 años Eu, 10 años…. Y cómo has estado? Sigues viviendo en este pueblo?, pero, ¡que elegante estás!

-¡Espera, Espera, una pregunta a la vez Laya- el joven rio mostrando su blanca dentadura- siempre tan impaciente, no cambias!, no cambias!…De hecho ando en plan de trabajo. ¡Me gradué de médico! a los dos años que te marchaste.

-¿Médico?. Entonces siempre si cumpliste tus sueños Eu, que bueno me alegro muchísimo por ti. Recuerdo cuando me hablabas que serias un gran médico.

-Y tú Laya? Que ha sido de tu vida? Tu Matrimonio, tu esposo? Vino contigo? dímelo porque me voy ahora mismo, no quiero acarrearte problemas.- dijo levantándose del lugar.

-Oh, no, no. no esta aquí.

-Viniste sola?. Qué bueno que te dé estos momentos, así pude verte aunque fue por pura casualidad.

-Eugene….yo lamento mucho que hayamos terminado de aquel modo. ¡Espero que algún dia me puedas perdonar!.

-Perdonarte yo?...no muñeca. Recuerdas que eras mi muñeca? .-la mujer asintió- tu madre nunca quiso que nos casáramos, te mantenía alejada de mí, porque era poca cosa para su hija, un chico aspirante a médico, para ella era un don nadie. Un médico que se mataría toda la vida y que no podía ofrecerte nada digno. Me decía que tú necesitabas un hombre con mucho dinero y allí esta, lo logró…. No, Laya no tengo nada que perdonarte. No te voy a negar que sufrí cuando te fuiste, pero también me distes fuerzas para seguir adelante….lloré por tu ausencia, y ahora estas aquí frente a mí, casada.

-¡Eugene!

-Oh, no me malinterpretes….he de decirte que cuando me gradué, me case con una chica que conocí en la universidad y ahora es la madre de mis hijos. Tengo dos hijos Laya, un varoncito y una niña.

-¿Te casaste?- pregunto Laya con una hermosa sonrisa- dos hijos?...que maravilla Eu, ¡tienes dos hijos!. Te felicito de todo corazón y deseo lo mejor para ti y tu familia- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

-No me has dicho nada de ti, ¿por qué tu marido no vino contigo?... Ya sé, supongo que no le gusta este pueblo, claro eso es…el gran magnate no pisa pueblos de mala muerte para él. – ambos rieron con el comentario y Laya no dijo nada más.

Eugene Beaumont se despidió de Laya. ¡Qué sorpresas tiene la vida!...encontrar a su primer amor. Le dio un gusto enorme saber que al menos Eugene era feliz con una carrera, una esposa y dos hijos. Al cabo de quedarse unos momentos mas regresó a la casa porque el aire estaba helando y no quería enfermarse, no podia darse el lujo cuando debia trabajar para sobrevivir. Se adentró a la vivienda para prepararse un poco de café. Eran las cinco de la tarde, leería un poco hasta que el sueño logre vencerla. De pronto escuchó golpes en la puerta. ¡Seguramente es Mina! -pensó aun con la taza servida de café en mano se acercó... le ofrecería a Mina un poco de la suculenta bebida, pero al abrir la puerta

-Tú?- La muchacha estaba inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta. Nunca esperó que él, volviera a ese lugar. Una sonrisa asomó a su rostro y unas lágrimas cayeron rodando sus mejías.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?- peguntó dudoso.

-Oh, disculpa, pasa adelante….estaba acomodando algunas cosas y pensé que era Mina.-¿La recuerdas?

-¡No muy bien!

-Oh, sí claro…que tonta soy. Bueno siéntate, ¿quieres tomar café? Esta recién hecho.

-No, gracias.- ambos se sentaron respectivamente uno frente al otro, él no sabía cómo empezar

-Y bien?- dijo Laya cuando el silencio se hizo incomodo- Supongo que sabes que he recuperado mi memoria, no es así?, Lo que no entiendo es….. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?- preguntó y el hombre en ese momento se levantó dando una mirada de soslayo.

-Sabía que aquí podía encontrarte. Solíamos venir a este lugar cuando escapábamos de todo y de todos…..Yo… yo he venido porque, porque después que supe lo del accidente y de que habías muerto, sentí que algo en mi interior no me dejaba tranquilo. No se cómo definirlo, porque no lo entiendo ni yo mismo, pero desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en ti.- Ella se sorprendió con sus palabras. ¿Qué es lo que esas palabras implicaban?- suena estúpido cuando fui yo el que te aparté de mi vida, pero ahora yo necesito saber.

-¿Saber qué?- preguntó seriamente- ¡explícate mejor! No entiendo que es lo quieres saber.- dijo frunciendo el ceño y en su voz se pudo percibir una dureza levemente.

-¡Te he extrañado!...yo, seré directo, no puedo andarme con tantos rodeos ...quiero saber si…. si aún me amas.- al escuchar esas palabras Laya rió y su ceño aún seguía fruncido- él lo noto y sabía que había sido un disparate su pregunta, pero ya estaba allí y solo quería escucharlo de su boca – entiendo que es estúpido de mi parte venir hasta acá, solo para preguntarte esto, pero quiero escucharte y quizás así logre tener un poco de sosiego.

-Ja ja ja,- rió con desgano- ¡como si fuera tan sencillo!, ¿quieres saber para tener un poco de sosiego? Me suena muy egoísta tu comentario, pero te contestaré para que no te quepa la menor duda de lo que siento.- dijo con una mirada como hecha con fuego y el hombre la observaba detenidamente. Entonces prosiguió aun sentada con su taza de café.- Michael, nunca entendí tu forma de amarme. Tú eras mi vida y, te amé tanto, tanto que literalmente te hartaste de mí, sí, eso me dijiste una vez, que te tenia harto y que te dejara en paz- dijo y se levantó deposito la taza en la mesa para dirigirse a unos pasos donde el, se encontraba- Tus palabras me dolieron tanto, pero ese dolor me mantenía empecinada en creer que era difícil que hubieras dejado de amarme, no cuando recordaba tus palabras, tus promesas cuando...cuando hacíamos el amor…..yo no podía olvidarlo Michael, no me resignaba a aceptar que me habías cambiado por otra mujer, a quien besabas y tocabas como lo hacías conmigo. Las veces que supe que te encontrabas con ella, mi corazón se deshacía en miles de pedazos y lo que me quedaba solo era fingir y soportar tu desprecio, cuando en el fondo solo era un mar vacío. Yo no quería ser quien era, yo solo quería amar y ser amada por igual, solamente eso quería, pero tú no supiste entenderme, no supiste comprenderme y no supiste luchar. Te conformaste con aceptar mi decisión y entonces en la menor oportunidad me cambiaste por ella, no me diste otra oportunidad. ¿Dónde entonces estaba aquel amor?¿Se esfumó tan rápido, fue tan efímero?. Me olvidaste Michael, pasaron tantos años después y tú me olvidaste!

-Yo, te pido perdón si te lastimé, si te hice daño Laya….¡perdóname!

-Yo te busque y no sabes cuánto sufrí al saberte muerto, cuando D'angelo me dijo que te había disparado yo sentí morirme, porque, porque no podía creer que todo había acabado así. Porque no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte "Michael aquí estoy, para quedarme contigo". Llore muchas noches, tantas que ni las recuerdo. Cuando él me poseía a la fuerza solo pensaba en ti para soportarlo, el hacerlo me daba fuerzas para no morir.

-Laya….

-Me abandonaste! No te importó dejarme en manos de ese hombre cuando sabias la clase de ser humano que es.- sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que salían sin parar.

-Por favor perdóname, perdóname.- también lloraba.

-¡Me dejaste sola a merced de un demente!. Te fuiste sin ni siquiera decirme nada, como si yo nunca existí en tu vida, como si yo era un pedazo de nada que te estorbaba y que lanzaste a la basura. No, Michael….creo que no te puedo culpar el que te hayas enamorado de Fiorella, porque en el corazón no se manda…. Ahora el mío no tiene nada que perdonarte.

-Sé que toda la culpa ha sido mía, arrastré a Fiorella al desastre cuando la abandoné también.

-No Michael, de eso tampoco te puedes culpar. Fiorella padecía de depresiones fuertes, tú nunca supiste eso, quizás ella te lo ocultaba, pero empezó ese padecimiento a raíz de la muerte de su madre. D'angelo por eso la sobreprotegía demasiado y eso a Fiorella no le gustaba, decía que ya era mayor para tomar sus decisiones y D'angelo siempre la manipulaba que si seguía así la iba a meter a un psiquiátrico si no le obedecía en todo.

\- Pero yo fui el detonante en eso.

-Quizás…., pero eso ya no tiene caso suponerlo. Si de eso se tratara, también seria la culpable cuando les dije a ustedes que D'angelo haria algo por su relación y creeme no me equivoqué, solo que la manera en que llevé las cosas no eran las mas adecuadas.

-Yo te ame intensamente Laya!...de verdad que si lo hice, pero tú...

-Olvida eso ya...si me amaste o no ...eso ya es pasado

-¿Te enamoraste de Andrés, cierto?- pregunto limpiando sus lágrimas

-La pregunta sería, ¿Quién no se enamoraria de Andrés?

\- él, ahora está sufriendo Laya y yo….. Yo lamento mucho verlo así, es mi amigo y no quiero verlo triste.

-Andrés! Exclamo en susurro – ¡Tu amigo Andrés!- sonrió- es un hombre maravilloso y nunca fue mi intención hacerlo sufrir, pero, no puedo volver atrás.

-¡No has respondido a mi pregunta. Laya,vine aquí para escuchar de tus labios la verdad, dispuesto estaba de que si tu respuesta era positiva lucharía contra todos y todo por tenerte conmigo.

-¿Aunque con eso le hiciéramos daño a personas que no se lo merecen?...tu amigo por ejemplo?-pregunto con una mirada intensa- No Michael, no soy la misma persona de antes, aunque no lo creas, jamás le haría eso a Andrés, menos contigo.

-Lo sé y creo que tampoco tendría agallas para hacerlo, solo que cuando Salí de América esos fueron mis primeros pensamientos, no tenía idea de si esa sería mi reacción, pero tienes razón, no podría vivir con eso el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco….la felicidad no puede basarse pasando encima de los demás…eso lo aprendí Michael. No sé cuándo sucedió, pero siento que, si mi corazon te hubiese seguido amando aún con mi memoria perdida jamás me habría enamorado de Andrés.

-Ahora sé que no y aunque no lo creas siento haberme quitado un peso de encima, es como si en aquel entonces esta conversación quedó inconclusa y nos debíamos esto… pero te confieso que no esperaba que tú me perdonaras.

-He madurado mucho. ¿De qué sirve seguir con rencores? La vida es tan corta y yo solo quiero vivirla…. Mi corazón lo eligió a él, Michael… te digo sinceramente de todo corazón. "Espero que encuentres a esa mujer que pueda hacerte muy, muy feliz". Yo sé que la encontrarás, quizás esta allí muy cerca de ti y tu ni te has dado cuenta. Muchas veces el amor está en nuestras narices y nosotros solo lo vemos pasar…Michael, se feliz, vive, ama. Allá puede haber alguien que espera que tú te dignes a dar una mirada. Desconozco si has conocido a alguien, pero lo que si conozco es tu esencia. Tú eres un buen hombre y mereces también ser feliz- sonrió- así como lo soy yo. Aunque no él esté conmigo lo encontré, sí Michael,….. Yo amo a Andrés.

-Entonces? Piensa que debes hacer Laya. No puedes vivir toda la vida así.

-No lo sé Michael, por lo pronto deseo continuar aquí y pensar bien las cosas. Además recuerda que él no sabe quien soy realmente y temo que cuando se entere, termine despreciandome por todo lo que significo.

-El te ama profundamente! no te despreciará .Conozco a Andrés y el pasado lo deja en el pasado.

-Pero sabrá que tu y yo...

-Hablare con él, si te ama de verdad...si su amor estan grande como dice, entonces eso no le importará. Como un consejo de amigo. "No te apartes de él". Suena tan raro que precisamente yo, te este diciendo estas cosas cuando venia dispuesto a todo, pero sé que en el corazón no se manda y no voy a crear falsas expectativas. Por favor Laya piensalo.

-Te prometo que me comunicaré con él. Andrés no se merece esto.

\- Bueno, es hora de retirarme y, me alegro de haberte encontrado con bien.- tomo las manos de Laya y las apretó con las suyas- Cuídate!...adiós.

-Adiós…buen viaje.

Continuará

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios todos son valiosos para mi.

A todas que me dejen sus comentarios les agradezco infinitamente.


	20. Chapter 20

-Hola Robert!- saludo al entrar a la oficina del director.

-Terry, muchacho, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó observandolo detenidamente- Disculpa que te lo diga, pero... no te ves muy bien.

-Tú tambien?...Estoy bien. Demonios!. Quizás un poco cansado, pero bien. Dime ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó desviando la conversación y sirviendo de la mesilla una copa.

-Jones es muy bueno en todo esto. Hasta podría decirte que se haría cargo de todo sin problemas.

-¡No te equivocaste Robert!. Tiene buen ojo en este negocio me lo ha demostrado. A propósito ¿Sabes si esta en su Oficina?. Al entrar no vi a Diana.

-Jones solicitó unos días de licencia. Dijo que era algo urgente que tenía que resolver, problemas personales supongo... ya sabes que es un hombre bastante reservado con su vida.

-Es verdad!. Muy bueno que tenga que resolver sus asuntos. Quiero que mis empleados esten tranquilos de esa forma puedan trabajar exitosamente como lo han hecho.- el mayor asintió gustosamente- Sabes Robert yo he querido hablar contigo un asunto que le he venido dando vueltas en mi cabeza por algún tiempo, pero es algo que luego te platicaré.

-¡Terry!...- exclamo el director dirigiendo la conversación a otro punto-Hay algo que quiero comentarte y lo hago con el propósito de que estés al tanto y sepas que hacer.- la seriedad del mayor capto la atención del castaño quien dejo su copa en el olvido - ire directo al asunto... Susanna por los pasillos de la Compañía, varios actores la han visto, bueno un par de veces. Por lo pronto le di indicaciones al agente de seguridad que no la vuelva a dejar pasar. Ella no tiene nada que hacer aqui. Karen, una de las actrices dice que Susanna quería hablar contigo….Supongo que es para una oportunidad de trabajo porque otra cosa no se que será.

-¡Te juro que ya no sé qué hacer con esa mujer Robert! – inhaló y exhaló contrariado- No sé ¿cuántas veces le repetiré que aquí ya no hay lugar para ella?, su actitud le hace perder, porque si la acepto de nuevo volverá con sus cosas y, ¡no es posible! no. Se cree dueña de las personas y no estoy dispuesto a que me dé problemas, tú sabes que aparte de la dichosa oportunidad que quiere busca otra cosa y no estoy dispuesto a tomar un problema gratis. La quiero lejos de mi vida Robert.

\- Terry, ¿Qué le diste a esa mujer para que no te deje en paz?. Bueno es evidente que eres un hombre muy bien parecido con mucho dinero cosas que hoy en dia a las mujeres les atrae, y no es que antes no se fijaran en eso, pero volviendo a Susanna hay tantos hombres asi que bien pudiera expandir sus tentáculos en otra parte.- Terry rió con el comentario

-¡Ella esta obsesionada conmigo Robert! y aunque se ha mantenido lejos por mucho tiempo... su regreso no me gusta nada Robert...nada.- añadió pensativo. En cierta manera creo que fomente esa historia que se formó en su cabeza la manera de tratarla, por un par de veces que salimos, antes de casarme con Candy por supuesto. Creo que todo eso le hizo creer que yo la amaba y que mi esposa se habia metido entre los dos... Susanna es posesiva y no me imagino que sería de mi vida si ella y yo hubiesemos concretado algo, ni lo pienso, te digo algo...Susanna nunca me insipiró nada que no fuese una amistad, pero ella no lo quiso asi.

Candy estaba considerando la posibilidad de volver a la Agencia, los gemelos pronto cumplirian los tres años y aunque no quería dejarlos, pensaba que el trabajar y dedicarse a la familia bien podía hacerlo por supuesto que contrataría alguien para que ayudase a Nina y aunque era algo que no habia definido en ese momento, era seguro que lo haria en en algunos meses. Debía ver, analizar y considerar muchas cosas, tambien que debia comunicarselo a Terry que sabría que la entendería. Si bien su familia era lo primero y ese lugar jamás desaparecería, ella deseaba volver a lo que hacía antes de conocerlo. Cuando se lo comentó a su Esposo, este en principio se mostró renuente - ¿Por qué? Candy no necesitas trabajar! tus empleados estan haciendo un buen trabajo- Ella lo observaba con ojos expectantes y muy abiertos, con un verde tan brillante. De pronto Terry soltó de imprevisto- ¿Abandonaras a los niños?

-¡Terence Granchester!. ¿Cómo es posible que me digas eso?- preguntó molesta- ¡claro que no los estoy abandonando!.. Terry, ¿Por qué te pones asi? parece que no quieres que salga de esta casa- añadió- Además, amor, los niños deben empezar a desenvolverse por sí mismos, no todo el tiempo estarán pegados bajo mis faldas. ¡Ellos deben crecer!. Candice pronto ira al colegio y debe empezar a ser responsable. ¡No podemos sobreprotegerla demasiado!. Te escucho y no puedo creer que me digas que los voy a abandonar.

-¿Responsable una niña de 6 años?...¿sobreprotegerla demasiado?...por favor Candy, es mi niña es obvio que tengo que protegerla. Soy asi con todos mis hijos. ¡No puedes decirme que esta mal que lo haga!

-Lo sé, lo sé amor, no quise decir que esta mal, pero, por Dios!. Hay que empezar a enseñarle a nuestra hija la realidad de la vida. No tenerla siempre en una burbuja de cristal.

-¡Esta bien!.. Entiendo que Candice debe ir a la escuela, no sería un buen padre si resulto un obstáculo en su educación, pero entonces tendriamos que estar más al pendiente de ella. Los niños aun estan pequeños, pero mi hija necesitará mas atención y ¿me dices que volverás a la Agencia?. ¡Eso es lo que no entiendo Candy!….y se que estoy siendo egoista al querer que ...

-Amor…serán solo por las mañanas y algunas horas de la tarde, por favor!. ¡Quiero volver a la Agencia!. Desde que nació nuestra hija he estado en casa al pendiente de todo. Ahora por favor entiendeme. ¡Quiero regresar!. Contrataré a alguien muy responsable para el cuido de nuestros hijos, por eso no debes preocuparte- habló mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-¿Que puedo decir?. ya lo has decidido, no es asi? Tú no estás pidiendo que decida por ti, estás comunicandome lo que vas a hacer, asi que, que me resta por decir?...Me había acostumbrado a que al llegar a casa tú me recibieras de la manera que lo haces, pero lo entiendo y discúlpame por favor…. no quiero que me malinterpretes preciosa, es solo que…Candy no quiero que pienses que quiero tenerte todo el tiempo encerrada en casa cuidando a los niños y truncando tus sueños, no amor...pero yo...

-¡Tampoco a ti te voy a abandonar!- fijo su verde mirada en su esposo y se acercó para besar sus labios- Sé que eso es lo que piensas también que te voy a descuidar y no es así…lo he pensado mucho, volveré cuando Candice entre al colegio, hablamos que es es en un mes aproximadamente, Terry- comprendía que ella necesitaba sentirse de nuevo una profesional, que no podía ser un obstaculo, porque si lo hacía Candy se lo reprocharía toda la vida.

-Bueno...ya que lo has decidido asi, iré por mi hija al salir de sus clases!.

-Pensaba en que lo hiciera la persona que la cuide, pero si no tienes problemas...esta bien.

-No, no tengo ningun problema!. Me encargaré de llevarla y traerla.

-Terry, no te preocupes por llevarla, me queda de paso.

Terry levantó una ceja. Al parecer todo lo tenia ya controlado y planeado su Esposa. Asi que acepto no de muy buena gana, pero ya estaba decidido. Su mujer volvería a la Agencia muy pronto.

-¡El desayuno está listo señores!- dijo Nina acercándose sus patrones.

-Gracias! , enseguida vamos...eh, Nina por favor traiga a los niños- dijo Candy mientras arreglaba la corbata de su marido.

-¡Si Señora!

-Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar!.- exclamo Terry aun no agradandole la idea.

Pasaron al comedor y la conversación sostenida era... sobre Susanna, quería que ella supiera que la mujer había estado en la compañía y así evitar malos entendidos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Terry? Ella no desistirá mientras tú no le des una respuesta...y es evidente que es una positiva.

-Candy! no quiero que vuelva a la empresa! ¿Tú sabes lo que significaría tenerla allí dentro?. No, no es una buena idea lo que tratas de sugerirme. Veo en tus ojos que tratas de convencerme de algo y desde ya te digo que no candy, lo siento mucho, pero ella es conflictiva, no, no. Perdóname mi amor, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

-Pero, Terry…. ¿Qué es lo que vas arriesgar?, puede que ella haya cambiado su actitud.

-Tú sabes lo que Susanna busca y no se lo puedo dar jamás…..sabes perfectamente que ella está obsesionada conmigo, pero veo que tu sigues confiando en quien no se deberia y apostando en su cambio ...¡eso es una equivocación!. No juzgues siempre para bien a alguien como ella. Suena muy mal de mi parte que lo diga, pero no es lo que aparenta …sé que estando alli traera problemas.

-¡Mi amor!, eso si se lo permitimos, pero lo menos que quiero es imponerte o convencerte de algo que no quieres. Es tu empresa y tú decides dentro de ésta, lo que conviene o no es solo tu asunto. No te niego que me da un poco de lástima , porque se ve que ha sido una mujer frustrada. A propósito la relación con Andrés nunca la creí completamente sincera, claro que no. Siempre supe que eso no llegaría a más. Recuerdo que una vez le dije que su amor por Andrés era falso y que lo haría sufrir.

-¿No llegaría a más? ¿Que ha pasado que no me he dado cuenta?

\- ¿No te has enterado? No, ¡claro que no puedes saberlo!…..si Terry, esa relación terminó.

-Y tú como lo sabes?-preguntó con recelo y candy captó el gesto en su pregunta.

-¿Se te olvida que trabaja para mí? Y que es mi amigo, Terry?- dijo frunciendo el seño y él, levantó una ceja.-¡Terry, sí que estas hoy insufrible!. ¡Será mejor que termines de irte!

-¡Espere Señora!... ¿Dónde va usted?- la sostenía por la cintura y ella apartó su mirada

-Ire a ver a los niños. No quiero que luego digas que los tengo abandonados!

-¡No te vayas así de esa manera! Perdóname,perdoname- susurruba en su oido demando suaves descargas electricas a su intimidad-…. Pero, es que soy un tonto y un…..

-¡Pesado!, Si Terence Granchester, eres un odioso, grosero y pesado- dijo mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de su marido y con sus suaves manos acariciaba el vello de su nuca.

-¿Pesado?-bueno un pesado, está bien, soy un tonto y un pesado…pero...¿Grosero?, no se, menos mal que no dijiste que soy un celoso loco y nefasto.

-Bueno, no dije que estuvieras celoso, pero ya que lo sacas a relucir...si, ¡estas celoso!

-Lo juro preciosa que no estoy celoso, es solo que...bueno no lo estoy y punto- candy rio por debajo, pues él, no encontró mas argumentos en su defensa. Terry estaba celoso, aunque no lo aceptara y aunque entre ellos las cosas marchaban bien eran seres humanos con sentimientos buenos y malos… no están exentos a dejar de sentirlos.- Ahora si me voy preciosa, por favor cuídate y cuida a los niños. Tengo que ver algunos asuntos con Michael. No he podido revisar los últimos contratos…...nos vemos amor!

-¡Hasta luego Terry!...tú también cuídate!- se despidieron con un beso suave y profundo.

Desde varias calles podía observarse la majestuosidad e imponencia de la mansión Conte. Los sirvientes se encontraban trabajando muy temprano como siempre. Ahora más que nunca trabajaban sin descanso porque la nueva patrona como se habia autodenominada, los quería trabajando siempre. La mansión debía estar impecablemente ordenada y limpia y es que hacia sus reuniones con sus amistades para presumir ¿qué? ¿Qué era la querida amante de D'angelo Conte?...quizás, poco importante era el que dirán en estos tiempos. Greta Giordano, era su nombre.

-¡Apúrense!. Quiero que todo esté listo para cuando lleguen mis invitados y por favor quiero que se luzcan. No quiero ser el hazme reír ..¿Entendido?- habló con prepotencia sintiéndose la dueña del universo.

-Como usted diga…..Señora- dijo Marcelo con sarcasmo, quien no pudo evitar expresarse de esa manera y es que la tal Greta lo estaba exasperando. "Hagan esto, hagan lo otro aquí y allá". Eran seres humanos no máquinas.

-¡Marcelo!

-Diga usted!..

-Yo sé que no te agrado, sé que a ninguno de ustedes les agrado, pero… ¿qué podemos hacer?... ¿habrá alguna solución? Supongo que debe haberla en la cual ustedes no tengas que soportar mi presencia- sus palabras duras mostraban una intención que en lo absoluto era bueno.

-No es así Señora, nosotros no estamos aquí para saber si usted nos agrada o no, ni mucho menos hacerla sentir mal, solo estamos para servirle!

-Muy correcta tu respuesta mi querido Marcelo. Se ve que tú si amas tu trabajo….. Asi que apresúrate que estas muy lento.

-Si Señora!- se retiró a la cocina furioso- ¡Como odiaba a esa mujer mandona y Tediosa de Greta Giordano!. Extrañaba a la Señora Laya, ni un tanto fue La francesa como la tal Greta que hasta para tener un amante habia tenido clase y discreción

Medio mes habia pasado y Laya no se comunicaba con Andrés, tenía miedo de sus reacciones de saber cómo tomaría el que supiera que ella fue la mujer que tanto daño le hizo a su amigo. Desde que Jones la visitó estuvo pensando que era lo correcto que debía hacer. Tenía que tomar una decisión prontamente estar con Andrés o definitivamente olvidarlo para siempre. Pero, ¿Cómo hacer que el corazón olvide y deje de amar, cuando has entregado hasta el último espacio de éste sin reparos?, ¿Cómo?. ¿De qué manera podría vivir dejando todo atrás? ¿Será que tenga el valor de decirle que la olvide para siempre y que haga de cuenta que nunca la conoció?¡Asi de fácil!. Una semana más transcurría y Laya aun no se comunicaba con su amigo, de lo contrario lo hubiese tenido que soportar por muchos dias sus arranques repentinos de alegría. Michael debía hablarle con la verdad a Andrés y pensó que ya era el momento, así se lo había prometido a Laya al despedirse. Buscaría el tiempo apropiado sin darle largas al asunto. En ese momento Andrés le envió un Whatsapp de verse. Era sábado, ambos estaban libres de trabajo ese dia.

-Hola Andrés!

-Michael! amigo, por fin un sábado de descanso.

Sonrió -No puedo quejarme . He tenido mucho trabajo en la Compañía!. Ahora mas responsabilidades recaen en mi, pero me gusta lo que hago. Me siento muy bien trabajando para Granchester- afirmó- Andrés yo….necesito hablar contigo de algo….de algo muy importante.

-Tú y tus conversaciones fatídicas ¿no? – Andrés se incomodó con el comentario -Oh, perdón disculpa…no quise decir eso. ¿Prefieres hablar aquí o salimos a algún lugar?

-Considero que lo más oportuno es hacerlo aquí. Lo que tengo que decirte es muy personal que no puede ser tratado en otro sitio.

-Bien, entonces te escucho. Te juro que me tienes en suspenso. Tanta formalidad me asusta.

El Americano suspiró y -Andrés, yo…tengo que decirte algo y, por favor escúchame hasta el final- Andrés ahora se inquieto- Sé que me reprocharás muchas cosas y te juro que habría querido callar por no hacerte sentir mal, pero no es justo para ti que eres mi único y gran amigo.

-Habla de una vez!.- exclamó con profunda seriedad- Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, lo entenderé.

-Es algo que... tarde o temprano te vas a enterar y quiero que sea de mi boca.

-Te escucho!- dijo con atención

Michael suspiró nervioso- …. Se trata de mí y de…y de Laya - Andrés se levantó como empujado por un resorte- las palabras de Michael le dió una sensación extraña que le encogió el corazón.

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿Que tiene que ver Laya contigo?

-Amigo, no es ahora lo que tú piensas. Es decir fue en el pasado, algo que sucedió muchos años atrás...Mi historia Andrés...Mi historia y la mujer que amé se llama Laya Francois...la que ahora es tu novia.- Andrés no podia creerlo y estaba tan sorprendido-Te he ocultado cosas Andrés, pero quiero que sepas que lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones, tratando siempre de que no salieras herido de esta situación. En un principio obviamente no sabía que la misma mujer que amabas era la mismisima Laya.

-Como dices? Laya y tu? Laya es la mujer...Laya es la esposa del Italiano aquel que quiso matarte- dijo sorprendido- no puedo creerlo!, pero no que habia muerto?..no entiendo nada!. te juro que no se que pensar...yo.

-Nno pude evitar que sufrieras cuando ella se fue al recuperar la memoria. Cuando la vi en España, mi corazón la reconoció, aunque habia cambiado un poco su apariencia y el hecho de que era dada por muerta no podia hacer otra cosa que callar, nunca me imaginé después volverla a ver y en tu casa. Fue poco tiempo que estuve y reconoci sus palabras, la forma en que hablaba y no me refiero a su acento, son otras cosas y sus gestos, sus gestos era algo que yo no podia...no olvide. Luego aun teniendo la certeza, ¿Qué podia hacer?...no lo sabía. Solo me limite a esperar que ella recobrara su pasado y que todos sus recuerdos volvieran. ¡Nunca quise que le pasara nada malo!. Cometió muchos errores si, pero tambien la vi...cambiada y, ¡ella merece ser feliz!. -Andrés no salía de su conmoción. Esa confesión lo había dejado sin palabras.

-La mujer….de la que estuve profundamente enamorado, pero eso no es más que viejos recuerdos. Laya François y yo fuimos amantes por más de un año. ¡Disculpa que te lo diga tan crudamente, pero es la verdad y debía hacerlo!.

-¡Oh, por Dios!... Ella no puede ser...¿Por qué la vida se empeña en ponernos en estas situaciones?. Te juro que llegue a sentir repudio por ella, por todo lo que te hizo, pero...ahora no se qué pensar...Laya, mi Laya, es, esa mujer.

-No podía hablar antes y decirte que la conocía, que sabía quien era hasta no estar seguro. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que podía ser ella después de todo? ¡Creí que me estaba volviendo loco!.

….Andrés de pronto dio una mirada a su amigo, Michael entonces se detuvo - Michael, háblame con la verdad como lo has hecho en este momento- asintió-...¿Que sientes por ella?...dime la verdad y no me mientas por favor!.

-No te voy a negar que después de su aparición sentí cosas que me estaban confundiendo. Mi mundo estaba tambaleando, y a ciencia cierta no lograba saber que me estaba pasando. Cosas y situaciones que estaban inconclusas se dieron por terminadas. ¡Ten la plena seguridad que ella, ya no siente nada por mí! y tenía que decírtelo porque sé que no iba a vivir con esto encima mio.

-Y ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que ella te ha olvidado?... Hasta donde sé, cuando vino desde Roma a buscarte porque te amaba, porque moría de amor por ti, no podria entender que de un tiempo a otro ella no sienta nada por ti o si en verdad me quiso a mi , Dios...no se que pensar..¡ahora soy quien va a enloquecer!- exclamaba tocando sus sienes...y de tu parte se supone que ella hacía tiempo quedó en tu pasado. Te lo pregunte muchas veces Michael, te pregunté si tu sentías algo por ella y me lo negaste siempre…¡No puedo creer que ella sea esa mujer!. Tú y ella, no, no. amigo, no sé como procesar esto en mi cabeza.

-Te he dicho que eso ya paso. Fue en el momento de volverla a ver que tuve algunas dudas, pero solo fueron dudas que quedaron muy claras, pero si la vas a juzgar por cosas que hizo en su pasado, entonces no mereces amar a nadie...Todos arrastramos un pasado, algunos son buenos otros malos y otros ni tan buenos ni tan malos..¡Simplemente no somos perfectos!…Quiero que entiendas que entre nosotros no hay nada y no lo habrá nunca jamás. Te lo repito de nuevo amigo. Ella no siente nada por mí… ¡Te lo aseguro!...- Yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz y si, si ella lo es para ti entonces lucha en contra de todo prejuicio, en contra de todo lo que puedan decir. Si hay amor de verdad en ustedes, entonces este deberá prevalecer sobre todas las cosas. La mujer que volví a ver no es la misma. ¡Laya ha cambiado!- de repente como pensando en si debía continuar dijo...Yo...Andrés, se dónde puedes encontrarla.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó aturdido- y ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo diste con ella Michael?- preguntó con tono desesperado- ¿La has visto? dime Michael, ¿Dónde está?.

-Perdóname Andrés, pero hace unos dias fui a Francia a verla, queria hablarle y dejar claro muchas cosas. Necesitaba cerrar este ciclo en mi vida para poder avanzar, para poder sentirme bien y seguro de qué hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante. Me sentía culpable por muchas cosas, pero ahora estoy bien con mi conciencia y conmigo mismo. De eso es que puedo decirte con seguridad que entre Laya y yo no existe un nosotros.

-¡Debiste haberme dicho quien era ella o al menos tus sospechas Michael, quizás nos habriamos ahorrado tantas cosas, porque entonces seria suficiente para buscar y escurcar su pasado. retenerla conmigo y no dejarla ir. Ahora ella esta muy lejos y yo...me estoy muriendo por tenerla conmigo.

-Por favor perdóname otra vez, pero esa es la única explicación que tengo- Michael extendió un trozo de papel- ¡Toma!…ella está en esta dirección en Francia. Por favor no me preguntes más. Solo ve y buscala... haz lo que tienes que hacer….y, te diré algo más…..¡Amigo, ella te ama!.- una sonrisa se dibujó en su y retiró sin decir nada más.

Era verano, unos de sus hermosos días en el que Laya se levantaba temprano y su vida se limitaba entre el trabajo y la casa, desde que hubo llegado a Francia. Muchas veces desde la partida de Michael había pensado en hablar con Andrés, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo retrocedía. Además no sabía si Jones había dicho la verdad sobre la identificad real de ella. Sin embargo dado un tiempo tendría que hacerlo sea como sea, no podía seguir posponiéndolo, el tiempo pasa y Andrés no se lo perdonaría nunca. Dos meses después Laya había perdido a Mina, la anciana mujer sufrió un paro respiratorio, sus pulmones y corazón no pudieron más. Laya lloró su partida y se prometió ser feliz como Mina muchas veces se lo dijo cuando en su lecho de muerte con sus ojos grises, tristes y aguados le pedia a Laya buscar a ese hombre del cual le había contado.

Andres debía confrontarla. Necesitaba saber por ella misma todo lo que estaba pasando. Escuchar de ella si lo seguia amando o simplemente fue un capitulo de su memoria y que quedaria en los recuerdos perdidos, que ella le confirmara sus sentimientos luego de su recuperación, el se había enamorado como nunca antes y había sido correspondido sin medida, bien podía también regresar los sentimientos que sentía por Michael y entonces Andres pensó que por eso Laya debía aclarar sus sentimientos. pero si como dijo Michael ella estaba claro - no existe razón para estar alejados.

-Que tal fue tu día cariño?

-Muy bien amor- contestó recostándose en el lecho. Ultimamente solía sentirse asi. Ella lo vio contrariado y se preocupó.

-Amor… ¿estás bien?

-Claro que si preciosa, es solo cansancio. Dolor en mi espalda nada de otro mundo.

-Ven, te daré un rico masaje que te hará sentir mejor y muy relajado. Verás que luego te sentirás como nuevo amor.

-Ah, si?….eso me parece buena idea- comentó mordiéndose los labios- Despues de varios minutos -¡Es grandioso preciosa!- El masaje resulto tan, pero tan bueno que terminaron haciendo el amor.- eres una tramposilla, sabes?

-Yo?...¿por qué? pregunto con inocencia fingida- Solo atendi a mi esposo como se debe- beso el pecho desnudo de Terry y acarició con sus manos sus poderosas montañas.- Solo espero que no haya hecho mal mi amor, es decir estabas rendido, cansado y has hecho esfuerzo por mi culpa. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-¡Me siento de maravillas! Estaba muy adolorido de la espalda es verdad, pero ahora….- ella le sonrió por su gesto, la ubicó debajo de su cuerpo para penetrarla sutil y delicadamente. Jamás dejaría de amar a ese hombre que sabía llevarla al cielo con solo su olor y su presencia. Adoraba sentirla frágil entre sus brazos y observarla jadear de placer mientras lograba que ella volara hasta las nubes. Ella se sentía poderosa cuando tenía al hombre literalmente, haciendo que este se retorciera con cada toque y roce de sus manos delicadas y pequeñas . Eran tan suaves que le provocaba un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo cuando sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda con cada movimiento que ejercía en ella.- ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

-¡No, hoy no me lo has dicho!...¡Quiero...escucharlo!

-¡Te amo! Y no me cansaré nunca de decírtelo ni de expresarlo con todo mi ser.- Gruñó de placer mientras besaba los labios de su amada a punto de llegar al final.

-¡Yo te amo mucho más Terry, mucho más!

-Si? …quiero escucharlo otra vez…dímelo Candy….dime que me amas una vez más...¡Dimelo!...

-Terry!...Te amo ….te amo.- el castaño sintió la fuerza que expulsaba en su entrepierna que lo dejó exhausto, pero aliviado. La tensión en su cuerpo desapareció y el ejercicio hecho terminó por adormecerlo posando su cabeza en el pecho de ella, durmiendo cual si fuera un bebe. Ella acariciaba sus cabellos, pasaba sus finos dedos sobre los ojos y rostro de su amado y lo observó dormitar, hasta entregado en sus sueños era extraordinariamente bello. Una sonrisa se asomó al rostro femenino por saberse la única dueña y poseedora de él, de su cuerpo de sus pensamientos, de sus palabras y de su voluntad. Cada vez que se amaban, era como la primera vez.

La mañana siguiente como de costumbre se dirigió a la empresa. De nuevo la fatiga.

-Terry, que te pasa?¡ No te ves nada bien!

-No es nada. Solo me duele un poco el cuello y un poco la espalda, pero...

-Deberías descansar. Deja que Jones se haga cargo de todo. Lo hace muy bien y no es necesario que estas viniendo a la empresa. Sé que son tantas cosas que ver, pero entre él y yo podemos hacer que todo marche como a ti te gusta. No te tomaste el descanso necesario y tu cuerpo lo está resintiendo. Vamos ve donde un médico, no dejes que pase a mayores aunque no sea nada grave.

-¡Tienes razón! te tomaré la palabra Robert. Ustedes me han demostrado que son capaces. Solo estaré en la oficina por un momento y luego iré donde el médico. Verás que no es nada grave...Candy me dijo lo mismo, pero no quiero preocuparla con mis achacas de viejo.

-¡Viejo!, por Dios Terry! ¿Con 36 años y ya te sientes viejo?, mírame a mí, a la edad que tengo, me siento en plena flor de juventud.- comentó entre serio y bromista

-Ja ja ja ja, claro que estás joven ¡Me alegra mucho que te sientas así!, porque te necesitaré siempre. Tú has sido un pilar fuerte en mi vida y también más que un empleado en este lugar, eres un amigo…siempre me has infundado ánimos…por esto te respeto y te estimo mucho.

-¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras muchacho!. No esperaba menos de ti. Hemos trabajado a la mano siempre y te conozco desde que eras un chiquillo, siempre vi el gran hombre que se formaría desde entonces y tampoco en eso me equivoque- mencionó de manera suspicaz. Tiempo despues se dirigió a la oficina. Revisó algunos documentos y se fue a visitar al médico como lo habia dicho. Estaba preocupado pero no queria que nadie mas lo estuviera.

-Buenos días señorita! quiero ver al doctor.

-Buen día señor…- deslumbrada de ver al hombre que estaba de pie frente a ella y entonces como hipnotizada se perdió en el azul de sus ojos- disculpe tiene cita?

-No.

-Un momento- Revisó agenda-. Sucede que está atendiendo a los que hicieron cita el día de ayer y no se si de el tiempo para que lo atiendan.

-Señorita no puedo esperar hasta el día de mañana. No es que me esté muriendo, pero luego es mañana y entonces no vendré…. Con lo que detesto los hospitales y las clínicas- menciono con un gesto enojado-….¡por favor necesito pasar ahora!.- al ver la intransigencia de la mujer, Terry aprovecho sus dotes de actor, lanzo una mirada seductora a la mujer que le hizo doblar las piernas.

-Pe…pe…..permítame.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó. Ella lo sabía muy bien, pero quería escuchar de nuevo su voz.

-Terence Granchester- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa interna sabiendo que su táctica había funcionado- ¡Muchas gracias bella y hermosa dama!.- eso término por derretir a la mujer.- puede pasar cuando salga el paciente. Le diré al doctor que usted agendó, pero no lo había anotado.

-¡Gracias!- le cerró un ojo coquetamente que la mujer casi se le paraliza el corazón

-¡No ha sido nada Señor Granchester!- suspiró.

15 Minutos después

-¡Señor Granchester! temo decirle que usted tiene stress agudo es decir tensión y ansiedad, esto es peligroso si no se ve a tiempo. Lo que le recomiendo es descansar y descansar, su cuerpo está resintiendo el no haberle dado la suficiente atención cuando era necesario, pero no es tarde para empezar. ¡Hay que cuidarse mucho! ya son 36 años y la vida va de retroceso. El stress y sus causas puede ser mucha carga de trabajo que por lo general es en la mayoría el causante de esta enfermedad además de las preocupaciones cotidianas. Aunque el stress es algo tan común que ya es parte de nuestro dia a día y las personas aprenden a vivir con esto, sería necesario que usted siga mis recomendaciones. No deje que el stress tome un lugar que no debe en su vida señor Granchester. Por lo pronto siga mis recomendaciones, no reaccione tan repentinamente por las cosas, duerma lo necesario y deje de preocuparse por pequeñeces. Yo sé que usted dira que es facil decirlo, pero la salud es importante. Ponga de su parte y verá como esto pasa prontamente, es algo que se controla.

-Gracias Doctor. En realidad mi trabajo me lleva la mayor parte del tiempo y si bien ya no hago mis viajes al extranjero, lo hice por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Exactamente!... su cuerpo le pide que pare un momento. Que descanse, haga viajes de placer, disfrute con su esposa, sus hijos y deje el trabajo en manos juiciosas por un largo tiempo, su trabajo, su empresa siempre estará allí. Estos no se desharán. No le estoy diciendo que abandone su trabajo, solo es cuestión de un par de semanas o cuando usted se sienta mejor, solo le digo que se preocupe menos y delegue responsabilidades en otros.

\- Gracias por sus recomendaciones Doctor.

-¡Cuídese señor Granchester!

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios todos son valiosos para mi.

mil disculpas si me excedi en muchos capitulos para Laya y Andres, pero aunque son personajes secundarios tambien debia contar su historia.


	21. Chapter 21

Andrés solicitó a Archie, quién ha estado a cargo de la Agencia publicitaria, un permiso especial para ausentarse por tres días. Las ocasiones anteriores que Andrés se había ausentado fue durante su periodo de vacaciones por lo que fue otorgado sin problemas. La premura de viajar a Francia ameritaba su presencia. Ese mismo dia viajaría con una maleta de esperanzas.

Los vuelos a Francia salen desde el Kennedy (JFK), el mayor de los tres aeropuertos que asisten la zona metropolitana de Nueva York, al menos tardaría 7 largas horas, si todo salía bien, estaría en Paris, Francia al anochecer considerando que partiría a las 9 de la mañana y las diferencias horarias, pero no le importaba la hora de su arribo si con eso llegaría hasta su destino deseado. Estaba cayendo la noche y con ella las esperanzas de un encuentro ansiado. Volvería a ver a Laya después de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno sin verla y aunque no tenía la certeza de qué resoluciones tomaría ella, su ansiedad y nerviosismo no se iban de su cuerpo. Detuvo un taxi entregándole la dirección que Jones le había dado.

-¡Ve y búscala!,- le dijo entonces su amigo- si en verdad la amas haz lo que tu corazón te dicte. No cometas los errores de otros, no te mires en mi espejo. Jones se refería a que el no pudo hacer feliz a ninguna mujer, siempre les causo daño y ahora era demasiado tarde, una había cambiado el rumbo de su vida y sinceramente se alegraba de que así fuera….. Y, la otra, la otra yacía muerta y enterrada en tierras Italianas, esa muchacha que jamás volvería a ver.

-Por favor me lleva a esa dirección.- extendió el papel donde Jones le escribió la dirección- ¿Está muy lejos?- preguntó ansioso al taxista.

-mmmm. Realmente no señor, si el tráfico esta así de flojo, en 30 minutos estaremos allí.

-¡Perfecto!. Entonces por favor me lleva hasta ese lugar.

El trayecto se realizó y en los 30 minutos exactos. Bajó del auto casi con el corazón en la mano, portaba una maleta con unas cuantas mudas. Se encaminó a la casa la cual se indicaba en el papel. Michael le había descrito el lugar, en ese instante sintió un poco de celos al recordar el pasado de ellos, pero su madurez le ayudaba a entender que eso fue pasado. Estaba oscuro, pero su intuición le decía que estaba en el lugar correcto. Con manos temblorosas manipuló el timbre, era muy tarde y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo. Ella habló al escuchar la insistencia del hombre al tocar el aparato.

-¡un momento!... – se encontraba preparando para dar sus clases de Italiano en un pequeño colegio a la cual había entrado a trabajar como maestra. Dentro de poco tiempo le iría mucho mejor en vista de que también daría clases de inglés. Necesitaba ganar más y no le importaba si viviría gran parte de su día a día dentro del lugar. Nadie la esperaba en casa, nadie dependía de ella y la única con quien conversaba era Mina, pero ya no estaba. Los demás vecinos del lugar cada quien vivía en su mundo. Transcurrido los segundos antes de abrir la puerta pregunto quién era, pues no creía que algún vecino fuera a visitarla. Pensó en Eugene, pero…..era muy tarde. Además que quizás, no estaría en el pais. Eugene le habia comentado que se iría Inglaterra.

Se acercó temerosa a la puerta y extrañada de una visita inesperada.-¿Quién es?- se escuchó un silencio eterno

-Soy yo, Andrés!-Al escuchar su voz se conmocionó- Al otro de la puerta ella se encontraba indecisa, le resultaba difícil creer que él estuviese alli- Por favor, Victoria ¿terminarás de abrirme la puerta?- Sin pensarlo más abrió de par en par la puerta y le sonrió con los deseos contenidos de abrazarlo.

-¡Andrés!...Yo...

-¿Puedo pasar?. ¡Necesito hablar contigo!.

-Si... claro, disculpa! pasa - su nerviosismo fue evidente- ¿Quieres un poco de café, Té?. Recién lo he preparado, hace mucho frío.

-Te aceptaré una taza de Té!...Gracias

-Eh, bueno pero por favor sientate y dame tu abrigo... cuéntame como te ha ido Andrés

-Sabes bien lo que significas para mi , pero te fuiste sin decirme adiós como si yo no tuve importancia en tu vida. No, no estoy reprochando nada porque entiendo tus razones, si, las entiendo, me atreví a venir hasta aqui y, pesando que no querrías verme...pero no me importó.

-No, Andrés, es...es solo que no quería seguir arratrándote con mis problemas.

-Yo quiero compartir tus problemas , quiero estar contigo!.

-¡Perdóname!, en verdad que cuando recobré la memoria todo fue tan repentino, una avalancha de todos mis recuerdos se levantaron, se despertaron en mi mente. Cuando recuperé la memoria obviamente que recorde todo mi pasado, todo lo malo que he hecho y no podia quedarme con tus padres.….se todo lo que sucedió… y tambien que no soy lo que tú crees. He sido una mujer que ha engañado, que ha manipulado para obtener beneficio personal. Todo eso ahora no me enorgullece y...también le hice daño a un hombre que me amó y no supe apreciar. Yo, ya le pedi perdón a esa persona, pero falta recomponer otras cosas. Además todas las personas que estan a mi alrededor terminan sufriendo por mi culpa. No quiero ser eso para ti. No quiero ser una desgracia en tu vida, porque eso jamás me lo perdonaría. Me siento tan mal y tan culpable también por la muerte de Doris, la muchacha que llegué a apreciar mucho...Andrés, ella murió en ese terrible accidente y yo no pude hacer nada...gritaba y gritaba que le ayudara, pero no pude, no pude- se derrumbo nuevamente en sus lagrimas - Yo…viviré toda mi vida con ese recuerdo y ese será mi mayor castigo.

-¡Por favor!, no digas eso. No fue culpa tuya. El destino así se trazó y era imposible que hicieras algo.

-¡Ella solo quería que fuese ibre!. Fue testigo de todo lo que pase en casa de ese hombre que tanto daño me hizo, de sus golpes y abusos- Andrés se incomodó con el comentario, su sufrimiento lo sentía - y me ayudó a huir. ¡Nunca imaginé que ella cumpliría sus palabras cuando me decia que me seguiría a donde yo fuera!.

abruptamente tomó las manos femeninas- Te ayudaré con mi amor a superar todos tus miedos y tus culpas. ¡Dejame ayudarte!. No me alejes de tu vida, por favor... Yo te necesito y se que tú también me necesitas.

-Si algún día regreso a Roma quisiera visitar la tumba de Doris... si es que hay alguna.- comentó sollozando.

-¡Te prometo que así será!

-Andrés, Supongo que Michael, tu amigo te dijo donde podrias encontrarme

-Si, me dijo muchas cosas y una de ellas es que tu nombre no es Victoria, si no Laya Francois Badalyan y además que estás casada con un hombre con mucho dinero en Roma, un tal D'angelo Conte, que supongo es quien te maltrataba.- añadio con rabia- lo se todo, todo.

-Entonces, también... ¿sabes quien fue ese hombre al que tanto amé?- estaba nervioso y sus manos desdoblaban el ruedo de su vestido.

-También lo sé!

-Laya. sé lo que has hecho en tu vida si es eso lo que quieres que te diga. Sé que ese hombre es Michael.

-Y, entonces que piensas?

-Solamente te diré esto: "Eres la mujer que quiero, la que deseo que este conmigo siempre alli, a mi lado... en las buenas en las malas y de igual manera estar contigo; protegerte, cuidarte y amarte hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida. Laya... ¡yo te amo!. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida. Nunca habia sentido esto que siento por una mujer, tu me llenas y me complementas. La mujer que conocí es la mujer a la que amo No he venido hasta acá para reprochar tu pasado ni lo que Michael y tu fueron, de ser asi, jamás habría venido. Estoy aqui porque te amo. Tu pasado es tuyo y yo soy ahora el presente y es lo que cuenta para mí. Quiero a la que se llama Victoria o Laya, no me importa como te llames...yo solo quiero a la mujer que conocí.

-A tus padres no les terminé de contar mi vida, ellos trataron de que me quedara pero era imposible, yo debia irme y recoger lo que quedaba de Laya. Como puedes ver me quedé en esta Casa, este Pueblo, el lugar donde nací y viví hasta mi adolescencia. He venido un par de veces despues que me casé...eso fue hace 10 años. En ocasiones me comunico con Lauren... siempre me piden que regrese, pero...

-Por favor….entonces ¡quédate conmigo!… ¡no me dejes Laya!, por favor... no dejes que me vaya.

-Andrés. Como quisiera retroceder el tiempo y haberte conocido antes. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

-¡Aún no es tarde amor!- dijo con tono angustiante- Estamos a tiempo de comenzar y de tener una vida juntos. ¡Nada esta perdido! y en tus manos esta la decisiän de nuestras vidas - fue acercándose poco a poco hasta que lo abrazo con fuerza. Desde que lo había visto se resistió el impulso de hacerlo, porque si lo hacía segura estaba que no podría dejarlo ir. La recostó en su pecho y besó su cabeza.- Todavía tenemos tiempo Laya y podemos comenzar lejos de todos, irnos a América y, casarte conmigo.

-Casarme contigo?...no….no puedo. Yo...

-Ahora los matrimonios se disuelven unilateralmente. Escúchame!, cuando lleguemos a America buscaré a un abogado para que nos asesore. Vamos Laya ¡yo te ayudare!.

-Cuando sepa que estoy viva, me seguirá otra vez. ¡Tú no sabes lo que es capaz! Su amor es enfermizo, él dice amarme, pero no es asi, es solo su orgullo el que he lastimado.- se aferraba al torso del hombre.

-Claro que sé de lo que es capaz. No se me olvida que intento matar a Michael.

-Oh, sí…. Michael!- exclamó recordando aquellas palabras " Laya, te mereces a alguien que te amé con cada latido de su corazón"- ella bajo su rostro.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué sucede? Si estas así por lo de Jones, déjame decirte que los dos hemos tomado las cosas con calma y como personas civilizadas que somos. Mi amor es tan grande que no me importa tu pasado Laya, me importas tú, tú presente y en ese estoy yo, tú construiste un presente conmigo y quiero que juntos construyamos un futuro. ¡No sabes cuánto lo deseo Laya! Sé que no te puedes casar conmigo, pero entonces vámonos a América y si tu marido se entera que vives, yo estaré para responderle como se debe. ¿Qué dices amor?

-No sé, yo….Tengo miedo que cuando me encuentre quiera lastimarte.

-¡Eso no pasará! Si tú me dices que me quede contigo en Francia lo haría o España, donde tú quieras yo estaré.

-No, no sería justo para ti Andrés, tú tienes tu vida en América, tu trabajo y amigos. No, no.

-Laya si tú estás conmigo, tengo todo, mis amigos no dejaran de serlo y un trabajo también puedo conseguirlo aquí. Eso no es un impedimento.

-Andrés, Andrés, siempre pensé que cuando te volviera a ver te haría desistir de todo esto, te pediría que te alejaras de mí y que me olvidaras para siempre, pero yo no quiero….no quiero alejarme de ti.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando te amo?. ¿Cómo podría olvidarte si desde que te conocí me enamore de ti? y….como puedo olvidarte después…..después que hicimos el amor….no Laya, yo no he podido sacarte de mi alma, de mi corazón ni de mi cuerpo. ¡No me hagas esto por favor!, no me digas que me vaya como si nada pasó entre nosotros.

-¡Me gustaría poder decirte que eso fue un error!, pero no puedo porque también lo quise y….no me arrepiento de eso… fue tan maravilloso Andrés, me hiciste la mujer más feliz, entre tus brazos sentí que la vida vale la pena vivirla, porque me enseñaste lo que es el verdadero amor.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

-¡Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre contigo, Andrés! No quisiera recordar nada de mi vida si estoy a tu lado. Quisiera que mi mundo tan solo fueras tú. ¡Te quiero Andrés!, te quiero.- la besó de manera parsimoniosa, ella y su exótica belleza descontrolaba sus emociones, el beso se tornó apasionado reduciéndose a la desesperación. Ninguno de los dos podían controlar lo que estaban sintiendo, las emociones estaban de tono. Andrés detuvo el beso de repente y a Victoria le dolió el hecho.- Andrés….perdona, yo….creo que debemos irnos!

-¡Espera!... ambos se observaban con intensidad. Sus miradas eran como llamas flagelantes y el deseo subía.- por favor, ¡no me dejes!

-Yo...- acercó su rostro a ella-¡Andrés!- un beso suave y doloroso emanaba de sus seres, el beso se tornó dulce y después apasionado.- ella estaba agitada por el beso que le estaba quitando la respiración.- Mi amado Andrés, no sabes cuánto te amo, pero tengo miedo. Me da miedo hacer algo y que al recordar me arrepienta.

-¡Te amo victoria!, solo sé que te amo.- Besaba la piel de sus manos y luego la tomo de la cintura mientras ella lo abordaba entrelazando sus manos en la nuca del hombre atrayéndolo hacia si para entregarle otro beso lleno de ternura y amor.- ¡Déjame amarte!... ¡Déjame quererte!, ¡nunca te abandonaré!

Ella se pegó al cuerpo masculino provocando miles de sensaciones en él, que moría de ganas por hacerla suya.

-Eres un hombre maravilloso y no recuerdo si tuve algún amor, no sé si exista alguien a quien ame. Siento muchas cosas por ti Andrés, quisiera decirte que no puedo, que no quiero y que te alejes, pero no tengo la fuerza de alejarme de ti. Solo quiero pensar en este momento. Solo quiero que me ames, que me ames!- esas palabras fue como abrirles las puertas que tanto deseaba.

-¡Estas segura!

-Si….quiero ser tuya! Y si he de arrepentirme luego, será en su momento. Ahora solo ámame Andrés, solo ámame!

La cargo en sus brazos y la depositó suavemente en el lecho mientras no paraba de prodigarle besos en su boca en su frente, mejía y cuello. Acariciándo cada rincón del cuerpo femenino exquisito y delicado, ser tocada por Andrés era una sensación dulce. Era tratada como algo tan frágil. Andrés queria borrar con sus caricias todos aquellos recuerdos malos que aun no flotabab y que formara un presente con los nuevos que el escribiria en su piel, que ese momento jamás lo olvidara. Poco a poco despojó de la ropa y cuando ella yacía desnuda la levantó . La delicia del cuerpo de ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Nunca en su vida había sentido el inmenso placer de hacer el amor con alguien a quien se ama y lo ame realmente. Nunca, ni con Susanna que pensaba que la amaba, jamás sintió el huracán de emociones que salió de su interior para depositarlo en su ser. Era lo más excitante y lo que hace que el corazón vibre y reviente. Una vez estando en su centro se introdujo en ella para sentir la exquisitez de su intimidad ser uno solo en cuerpo y en alma. La hizo temblar, pero no era de frio.

-¡Ni cuenta te has dado que me estas llevando al cielo!- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz- ¡Te amo!

-¡Te amo!- susurro ella- te amo tanto Andrés- gemía y sus sonidos que salían de su garganta lo excitaban en gran medida que acabó en un orgasmo perfecto, pero luego la llevo a ella hasta el mismo cielo. Ambos se entregaron al acto del amor, ambos se habían hecho el amor.

-¡No digas nada!. Solo déjame estar junto a ti para siempre- apoyo su cabeza en el vientre de ella-. Déjame amarte todos los días de esta forma y de todas las maneras. Repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que nos cansemos hasta el amanecer.

 **Fin del flash back**

-¡Quiero volver a repetirlo! Laya quiero volver a estar contigo como esa vez.

-Yo...también lo deseo Andrés, pero...

-¿Acaso no lo deseas tanto como yo? me estoy quemando de ganas de volver a hacerte el amor. Quiero sentirte otra vez

-Pero es que temo que sea peligroso!

-¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué?

-Andrés…. hace muy poco me enteré y…estoy embarazada…. Tengo en mi vientre un hijo tuyo- Sintió que el cielo bajo a la tierra, una felicidad enorme le inundó los sentidos. Era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, del universo completamente. La cargo en sus brazos y toco su vientre delicadamente.

-¿No pensabas decirmelo ? pensabas ocultarmelo siempre?- preguntó un poco molesto, pero la felicidad lo embargaba.- ¡Llevas a mi hijo! y si no es porque he venido no me entero.

-¡perdoname!

\- ¡No puedo creer que voy a ser papá!. y claro que te perdono mi amor, si me has hecho el hombre más feliz. ¡Te amor!.

-Claro que te lo iba a decir, porque no era justo que mi Bebé no supiera de su padre y que tu igual de tu hijo. Bien pudiera haberlo ocultado y continuar con mi vida , ¿pero de que me iba a servir?, aunque ahora tengo miedo más que nunca, ya no soy solo yo y temo que algo me pase. Estoy en mi segundo mes y…..

-Perdoname amor! ha sido un descuido de mi parte, yo debí cuidarte y no embarazarte cuando perfectamente sabía que no estabas clara de las cosas. Fue algo muy imprudente de mi parte.

-¿pero qué estás diciendo?...soy feliz, sé que las condiciones en las que estoy no son las mejores, amo a mi bebe y si nos tenemos el uno al otro podemos salir adelante. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado durante mucho tiempo. Llevar un hijo tuyo en mis entrañas es algo que no puedo describir. Sé que serás un buen padre y en algo tengo que agradecer a todo lo que me ha pasado, te conocí Andres, pude conocer el amor de verdad.

-Por nada del mundo te dejaría aquí. Aunque no quieras te vienes conmigo a América, no puedo dejarlos a la deriva. Quiero cuidarte y velar por tu quiero perderme esos momentos Laya y no acepto pretextos. ¡Te vienes conmigo!.

-No lo sé, no estoy segura de ir a America!

-Lo dices por los que me conocen y saben tú historia?- pregunto y ella bajo su mirada- ¿Es por eso Laya?

-Yo….

-¡No debes sentirte mal! Y, si es por eso entonces viviremos en otra ciudad, otro lugar en Nueva york, Estados Unidos es inmenso. No quiero estar separado de ti. Si no te sientes bien nos podemos regresar no sé, a España o Francia, puede ser tambien otro estado de Norte América

-¡tú exnovia! Susanna. ¿Qué dirá cuando me vea contigo?

-Susanna? Susanna no tiene que decir y si lo hace es su problema, no tengo nada que ver con ella. Mi vida es mi vida y nadie tiene que opinar por lo que yo haga.

-Me voy contigo Andres….vámonos a América- El sonreía alegremente, porque después de todo formaría una familia con la mujer que ama, sí. Lucharía contra todo lo que se le viniera encima porque ahora no solo era ella, sino también su hijo. Esa noche el amor volvió a renacer con ternura y mucha pasión. El no necesitó más estimulo que sus palabras llenas de amor, su mirada y corazón desnudo. La mujer se acercó con lentitud. Sus manos tocaron el pecho del hombre. Se abrazaron y las promesas de una vida juntos surgieron de sus bocas sellándolas con besos y caricias.

-Amor, has venido un poco más temprano, ¡pero me alegro!- recibió a su marido cariñosamente- ven siéntate que es hora de la comida.

-Solo iré a la recamara me cambio de ropa y regreso.- subió a la habitación se dio un rápido baño se arregló y bajo al comedor- ¿Dónde están los niños Candy?

-Los gemelos ya han comido, pero Candice….Mira allí viene…Ven hija.

-Papi, papi…. ¿estás aquí?

-Si mi princesa- la levantó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en mejilla- ¿Cómo te has portado?

-Bien, papá, siempre obedezco a mi mamá.

-Me parece muy bien señorita. Bueno ahora vamos a sentarla - cuando Terry se inclinó para ponerla en su silla sintió dolor en su espalda.

-Terry, ¿qué tienes?

-No es nada…- Vio que su respuesta no habia convencido a Candy- .bueno, no tiene caso que te oculte nada, pero no quiero preocuparte porque de hecho no es nada grave.

-¡Vamos, entonces habla de una vez amor!...me estas preocupando.

-Candy, siéntate…ya visite a un médico, ya que en estos días me he sentido abrumado. En fin. El stress me está haciendo una mala jugada y me ha indicado que debo descansar, trabajar sin preocupaciones. Bla, Bla, Bla

-Sí, lo noté y ¿que piensas hacer? deberias tomar las recomendaciones médicas, pero conociéndote como te conozco dudo que lo hagas, eres peor que un niño pequeño cuando no quiere tomar su medicamento, esto viene de tiempo, me di cuenta desde la vez que fuimos donde Albert. Estabas tan cansado que te quedaste dormido en el auto y yo terminé conduciendo.

-Cero viajes de trabajo, que me desligue de esa carga. Así que estaré ratos esporádicos por aquellos lados.

-Entonces amor, ¡hazlo!. Has dicho que en la compañía Robert, Jones y los demás son responsables en lo que hacen, mira que yo hice lo mismo durante años. Además dices que estarás al pendiente, puedes hacerlo desde casa o bien como dices no pasar todo el día recluido. ¡Yo quiero que estés bien cariño!- exclamo al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos en el rostro de su esposo quitando un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su ojo derecho.

-Y tú? Siempre sigues con la idea de regresar!

-Si Terry y eso ya lo hablamos cierto? Sera igual, pero quiero estar a la par de los chicos, quiero que ellos sigan llevando la empresa como lo han hecho. Iré solo en las mañanas. Tengo que distribuir mi tiempo entre el trabajo y ustedes.

-¡Entiendo! Y aunque no me gusta la idea, no puedo detenerte.

-Por lo pronto he solicitado un anuncio en el periódico para encontrar a la persona que ayude a Nina. Tú no te preocupes amor…verás que todo estará bien.

-¡Al menos estaré más tiempo con mis hijos!. Cuando consigas a la persona por favor quiero conocer como es, todo. !No pondremos en manos de una desconocida a nuestros hijos¡

-Esta bien amor, asi será ¿Quieres que por la noche te de otro masaje? Prometo que esta vez no te molestaré.-sonrió por lo bajo y sus ojos tenían malicia.

-¡Ay, preciosa!, pero si me encantaría que siempre me molestes. Estoy cansado no moribundo. Lo que tú me haces me ayuda mucho. No creo que eso sea algo que me haga mal- ¿recuerdas que me quedé profundamente dormido aquella vez?

-Si lo recuerdo, pero no vaya a ser y sea contraproducente. Después del masaje te duermes ¿está bien?

-pero si no logro dormir hasta que…..Bien, lo que tú digas.

-¿Terence Granchester!…..¡No te aproveches de la situación!, eh.- dijo con sus manos en la cintura fingiendo molestia- es inconcebible que pienses en eso en tu condición.

-Pero si ya te he dicho que solo es cansancio!. Candy!, no me estoy muriendo por Dios!... Verás que pronto estaré como nuevo.

-Mejor prevenir amor. Necesitas descanso total.

Antes de regresar a America, Andres y Laya visitaron a sus padres en España quienes vieron con suma alegría la relación de sus hijos. No contaba con mucho tiempo para quedarse así que en otra ocasión se tomaría su tiempo. Los Señores McQuaid estaban contentos de volver a verla. Lauren lloro de verla nuevamente

-Hola Madre…como está?

-Hija, regresaste! Que alegría verlo juntos y felices. Siempre supe que ustedes dos terminarian juntos.

-Mama, ella dice que…me ama, dice que me ama- Andrés reia sin parar de felicidad- soy el hombre más feliz del mundo porque voy a ser papá.

-¿Cómo?, pero – la muchacha bajo la mirada- oh, disculpa hija es solo que nos sorprende, pero no somos nadie para juzgarlos. Yo solo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz. Es lo único que deseo.- habló el padre y Lauren le secundó.

-Sí, es lo único que nos importa…que ustedes sean muy felices, pero tendrán que batallar mucho al final sé que lo lograran.

-¡Nos vamos a America!- exclamo Andrés

-lo esperábamos, pero quedamos contentos que ustedes están juntos al fin. Ahora con nuestro nieto que esperamos conocer.

-Así será papá, mamá, ¡Lo prometo!

Sus padres les dieron su bendición... sabían que el amor que surgió entre ellos era sincero. una vez en América se establecerían en el departamento para posteriormente buscar otro lugar.

-Buen día amor, como amaneciste?- pregunto besando el rostro de su esposo. Él había dormido tan plácidamente como un niño. Ella cumplió de "no molestarlo",-Ya veremos cuánto tiempo aguantarás- se preguntó asi mismo Terry

-Buen día preciosa.

-¿Dormiste bien Terry?

-¡Si! Tienes unas manos milagrosas amor

Se levantaron se dieron una ducha juntos, pero tampoco hubo intimidad. Fue una tortura para él, verla desnuda y que ella no le permitiera hacer nada.

-Por favor Candy!, ¿Por qué me haces esto'... me siento bien.-no podemos seguir así. Llevamos una semana y creo que estas extralimitando.

La persona que trabajaría en la casa de los Granchester había llegado dos días después de que Terry había visitado al médico. Candy había hecho las presentaciones de sus funciones para con el cuido de sus hijos. Todos los días en las mañanas dejaría a sus hijos en sus manos. Al finalizar la semana estaba al tanto de todo. Julia era su nombre, Julia Summer de 25 años, Julia había llegado de la ciudad de Cambridge, condado de Middlesex Massachusetts para encargarse de los niños exclusivamente.

-Bien Julia, espero que todo marche bien. La próxima semana usted se hará cargo de mis hijos. Cualquier cosa por favor lo hablelo conmigo.

-Si Señora Granchester, descuide que no habrá ningún problema.- dijo segura

-Bien, confío en sus palabras Julia

-Llego la próxima semana, Candy y Terry aun seguían en lo mismo. Amanecía y Terry despertó, la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas. Habían dormido abrazados muy cálidamente. Aun la mantenía abrazada a su cuerpo, contra su pecho y su brazo alrededor de su cintura, el olor de su cabello le embriagaba sus sentidos. Ella se removió entre sus brazos, él tuvo que dejar de estar en la posición que la tenía para permitir que se apartara y se levantara. Al verlo despierto le brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien cariño!

-Candy!- exclamó contrariado- estás llevando esto por terrenos inusitados. No me has dejado que te toque y próximamente te irás a trabajar y entonces…. Vendrás cansada, te dedicaras a los niños y…

-¡Creo que estas siendo muy egoísta Terry!. No quiero discutir sobre esto…ya lo hablamos y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-¡No estoy pidiendo que desistas de trabajar!, solo es….-olvídalo….será mejor que me levante porque entonces diré cosas que no quiero.

-Solo pienso….….- el castaño hizo gesto de no querer escuchar más, entro a la ducha y la dejó con la palabra en la boca- ¡pareces un niño chiquito! ¡Terence Granchester!, un odioso y grosero- terminó de salir de la habitación confiando en que se le pasara el berrinche a su marido.

Se recostó en el alféizar de su ventana. Caía la noche y los recuerdos de ella vinieron a su mente. Una recopilación de su vida pasaba como en cámara lenta pasaba por su memoria. Reconocía sus malas acciones y todo el daño que le hizo a ella, pero así como reconocía sus errores, no se arrepentía de haber provocado su muerte. Ella lo había engañado y la prefería muerta que con otro. Si ella viviera y se diera cuenta que estaba con otro, volvería a hacer lo mismo. Jamás permitiría que se burlara de él. Rebeca con su despliegue de atenciones para con D'angelo ansiaba que el Italiano le remunerara por tales cosas. Entonces empezó a darle acceso a una de sus cuentas, de alguna manera compensaba o mejor dicho compraba sus favores, sin embargo Rebeca no era una entregada mujer sin esperar interés, por el contrario siempre esperaba algo a cambio, no en vano soportaba los cambios de humor y groserías de ese hombre, sus desplantes y majaderías, bien cobrado estaba todo.

-Lex, ¿cómo vas con el caso de Laya François?. ¿Has logrado algo más?

-Ralph, no había querido decirte. En realidad quería tener la certeza o saber dónde puedo encontrarla

-Encontrar a ¿quién?

-A la Señora François, por supuesto.

-Habla claro….. ¿Qué sabes?

-Esto es muy delicado…. ¡François no murió en ese accidente!.

-¿Qué? Y ¿cómo sabes eso?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que debía hacer algunas visitas y averiguar?- Ralph lo observó con atención- esa ocasión pude hablar con un par de personas y en cada una de sus declaraciones hubieron aspectos muy coincidente. La conclusión a todo ello es que había una chica llamada Doris quien desapareció ese mismo dia de forma inesperada según lo comentó uno de ellos con uno de sus compañeros. El caso es que hasta allí llegaba todo, Doris pudo haberse ido por su lado sacando otra conjetura. La duda era ¿Dónde? Y ¿por qué hacerlo luego de la muerte de su patrona?. Si era la que atendía a la señora y bien podía ser una pieza fundamental para resolver esto.

Para resumirte todo, volví al lugar, con la firme convicción de hablar con alguien más, si tenía suerte quizás algún otro empleado podía darme más información.

-Lex, yo mejor te sugeriría que dejes eso. La señora François murió en ese accidente y punto.

-No, Ralph, ¡ella no está muerta!

-A ver si así como dices, que quien murió fue Doris, es lo mismo….fue un accidente…puede ser entonces que la señora Laya se salvó de milagro y la pobre chica no pudo salir. Ahora bien, si se salvó, ¿Por que entonces no regresa?

-¡Exactamente!... es alli el asunto. Si no regresa, iba huyendo...de ¿Quién lo hacia? ¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente?, el auto no tenía desperfectos

-puede que ella no estaba acostumbrada a manejar y tuvo una mala maniobra.

-¡Es posible!, pero ¿por qué Doris se subió a ese auto?, ¿Por qué el lugar del accidente fue en ese lugar? ¿Dónde iban?. Hay tantas incógnitas.

-¿Estás seguro que esa muchacha iba en el auto?

-Sí, alguien se acercó a mí, con toda la discreción cuando me alejaba de la residencia, porque teme que se puede tomar represalias en su contra. No me dijo a quien le temía. Solo que ese dia, otro empleado vió que Doris en efecto subió al auto, esa persona cuando se enteró del accidente le confesó en secreto que la muchacha había entrado al auto, según esa persona vió mientras se encontraba lúcido.

-Lúcido?

-Propiamente la persona que me abordó…. Me dijo que Doris…..los había drogado a todos. Te juro que esto me da escalofríos, pero aquí hay algo muy tenebroso. Debo descubrir ¿por qué lo hizo? Y ¿por qué huían?. Estoy seguro que ambas huían… la pregunta es…. ¿de qué o de quién?

-Ay amigo!...si todo esto sucedió en la Residencia por lo que dice ese hombre es evidente que el Señor D'angelo debe tener algún indicio que nos ayude a solucionar el caso de su Esposa, tiene que saber que el cuerpo encontrado no pertenece a ella, sino a Doris su empleada.

-Mmmmm, no se Ralph….tengo que ir a tientas, muy despacio…no quiero cometer un error del cual no pueda tener retorno.

-Julia me puede decir ¿dónde están mis hijos?- preguntó Terry cuando bajaba con su porte de principe las escaleras y la mujer quedo boquiabierta.

-Eh, si claro señor ellos ya están en el cuarto de juegos, después de su desayuno, solo he venido por...por un juguete para Evans y la niña Candice ya está en la escuela. La señora dijo que pasaría por ella al venir a casa.

-Bueno, pensaba ir por mi hija a la hora de salida, como lo acordamos, pero….. gracias por favor siga con lo suyo. ¡No deje mucho tiempo a los niños!, en un rato bajo para estar con ellos….gracias.

-Permiso Señor! -Julia se retiró pensando que entre los señores habian problemas matrimoniales. Era evidente con la conversación que escuchó que no tenían intimidad, pensaba además que cómo era posible negarle algo a ese hombre -¡Verlo de cerca es mucho más guapo y atractivo!

-¡Señorita Julia que le pasa?...la veo muy agitada y ahora pensativa...le sucede algo en que le pudiera ayudar?- dijó Nina

-oh, no es que baje de inmediato para ver a los niños, los dejé unos minutos a solas y el señor me llamó la atención -"y de que manera" se dijo a si misma- y tiene razón...Permiso Nina!

-Le sugiero que no haga eso muy a menudo. Ahora el señor está aquí y aunque cuando no esté, los niños deben estar siempre bajo su supervisión.- Julia se detuvo

\- ¡Subí para buscar un juguete de Evans y me topé con el señor, ya sabe que los deje un momento!.- A Nina le extraño pues ningún juguete debe estar en la habitación, para eso es el cuarto de juegos y sus padres no les permiten que los lleven a su habitación. Los niños nunca han jugado en sus habitaciones.

Era mediodia y Candy regresaba a casa con su hija.

-Buenas tardes!

-Buenas tardes señora!

-Julia por favor lleve a mi hija a lavarse las manos y prepararse para comer. Nina, ¿sabe si mi esposo salió o está en casa?-Nina observó que Julia no se retiraba a hacer lo que Candy le había pedido. Una mirada de Nina bastó para que Julia entendiera y se retiró.

-Señora Candy, el señor estuvo en su cuarto, luego bajo para ver a los niños y salió un rato al jardín, pero supongo está de nuevo en su cuarto. No lo vi entrar, pero en el jardín ya no está.

-¡Gracias, iré a verlo!

Subía cada escalón lentamente. No quería estar enojada con él, pero es que Terry la sacaba de sus casillas. Toda la mañana no estuvo tranquila porque se la pasó pensando en él, sin embargo cuando recordaba que la ignoró dejándola hablar como una loca, volvía su enojo.- Es un maleducado, arrogante y ¡cómo me molesta su actitud!- Al llegar al último escalón abrió de forma imprevista y si, se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando hacia el techo de inmediato le clavo su mirada.- ¡Amor ya estoy aquí! ¿Bajas a comer? O... - su mirada seguía sobre ella, pero no le respondía.- ¡oh, ya veo!, aun sigues enojado- afirmó y el seguía sin responderle - Bueno ya que no quieres hablar te dejo, espero que nos acompañes… ¡muero de hambre!.

Acomodó a su hija, pero antes fue a dar un vistazo a los gemelos que se encontraban en su siesta después de su comida. a los pocos minutos Terry bajaba con su semblante serio. Entonces ella sonrió sin que la viera. Terry tomo su lugar y se había estableció un silencio incómodo.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?-Preguntó

-¡Muy bien!... te dije que solo iría por las mañanas…te imaginarás el recibimiento del personal, y tú? ¿Cómo pasaste el día?

-Bien, la verdad que la pase con los niños un buen rato.

-¡Me alegro amor! Y sé que aunque adores estar con ellos, te hace falta tu trabajo, pero estoy segura que en cuanto estés mejor volverás y me comprenderás entonces

-Me he sentido bastante bien, aunque adormilado por los medicamentos. Estoy pensando en dejarlos, ¡no me gusta sentirme así!.

-Sabes que no puedes hacerlo Terry!.

-Candy…

-sí?- preguntó expectante.

-Quiero disculparme por lo de la mañana, de verdad que me porté como un estúpido, pero es que….

-Nunca cambiarás Terry- murmuro con una sonrisa que derritió el corazón del castaño- . ¡Olvidémoslo por favor!. Cariño no me gusta que estemos enojados por tonterías.

-¿tonterías?.. ¿a eso le llamas tonterías Candy?- dio un golpe leve en la mesa.

-Por favor no es momento ni lugar para tus arranques de histeria Terry…la niña está aquí con nosotros. Luego discutiremos esto.

La pequeña Candice no escuchó la discusión, pero al ver el semblante serio de su padre pregunto:

-¿Papi que tienes?. No me gusta verte enojado ¡Estás enojado con mamá?- la niña curiosa tomó con sus manitas una de su padre.

-Oh, no claro que no mi princesa, es solo que tu mamá y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo en algo, pero no es nada mi amor- Candy le recriminó con la mirada y los ojos de Terence brillaban.

Julia retiró a la niña a su habitación y sus padres quedaron a solas.

-¡Debes tener un poco más de cuidado al descargar tu enojo Terry!. Candice es muy perspicaz y sabes que de todo empieza a preguntar.

-¡Lo lamento!.- dijo mientras subía a la recamara y él trás ella.

-No sé… ¿por qué has hecho un problema de todo esto? No le veo el sentido. Yo solo me he preocupado por ti, por tu salud.

-Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero creo que has traspasado el límite de tu "preocupación"

-¿a qué te refieres?...No te entiendo Terry... ¡Dios!, eres un insufrible. Te he dicho que cuando te sientas bien todo volverá a ser igual….. y esto ya lo hablamos.

-¿Quien ha dicho que no estoy bien? Sé que me amas demasiado, pero ya llevamos más de una semana y yo, ¡te necesito Candy! Te toco y te beso, pero me detienes porque según tu no podré detenerme. ¿No te das cuenta que tu alejamiento ha sido lo contrario?... ¡exageras!

-¡No lo sé!, no soy médico….y, ¿ahora dices que exagero?.

-¡Tú has enredado todo!. El médico nunca me dijo que sería malo, solo me ha dicho descansar.

-Terry, cuando el doctor te diga que hacer el amor no es problema entonces hablaremos!- Candy salió de la habitación furiosa por la actitud de su Esposo, cuando ella se preocupaba por su salud y él, la tachaba de exagerada , de ignorante y...frivola, bueno así lo entendió la Rubia con lo de "has enredado todo","Exageras" y muchas cosas más, sin embargo Terry defendía su postura, ¿Quién tendría la razón?... Mientras tanto en la otra habitación un oído estuvo escuchando la discusión.

Minutos después Terry bajó a su despacho y Candy lo hizo antes para preguntar por sus hijos. Nina le informo que Julia aún se encontraba con ellos en su habitación, que aún estaban en su siesta.

-¡Julia puede retirarse por favor!. Ahora me haré cargo de mis hijos. La espero mañana. Muchas gracias.

-Con su permiso Señora. Antes de irme iré a ver la niña.

-Oh no, no hace falta!...fui a dar un vistazo y está pintando sus figuras.

-Está bien…hasta mañana.

Al llegar la noche y con ella la hora de dormir abrió la puerta de la habitación y Terry dormía. El resto de la tarde no se hablaron y Terry no bajó para la cena. Candy habia ido antes y dormía, los relajantes que el médico le había dado lo hacían dormir profundamente. Ella se acercó y se metió a la cama. Extendió una mano y acaricio el rostro de su esposo que respiraba a ritmo acompasado. Delineó con sus dedos las cejas tupidas, su nariz hasta llegar a los labios masculinos. Acercó su mejilla a la de su esposo y en un susurro le habló al oído.- Mi amor, no quiero estar enojada contigo!-abrió sus ojos que estaban pesados de sueño, pero le dió alcance a tomar la nuca de Candy y atraerla hacia sus labios y besarla. Ella le correspondió con el mismo fervor y cuando hubo acabado se volvió a dormir. Se arropó a su cuerpo con un brazo en su cintura y su cabeza apoyada en el pecho masculino. ¡Hasta el siguiente día!. Terry había quedado en cama mientras Candy se iba a la Agencia. No quiso despertarlo para despedirse. En su sueño le dio un beso en la frente.-"Hasta luego amor"...Te amo.

-Nos vemos hasta más tarde Julia. ¡Vamos Candice es hora de irnos!

-Voy mami!- la niña bajaba despues de darle un beso a su papá quién había despertado desde mucho rato.

-Julia, le encargo a mis hijos.

-¡Descuide señora!..."los atenderé"…."muy bien"

continuara..


	22. Chapter 22

Buen día Nina! ¿Cómo está usted?

-Buen día Señor!. Muy bien, gracias. ¿Le sirvo su desayuno? en un momento estará listo.

-Llévemelo a la habitación... No, mejor no…Disculpe…sírvalo aquí.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó con asombro la empleada- Señor, ¿la cocina?

-¿Qué de malo tiene Nina? la cocina es como cualquier otro lugar de la casa. Es más es un lugar importante para mi familia, aquí usted cocina los alimentos para mis hijos y, si es porque soy el patrón de ésta casa despreocúpese, no soy ese tipo de personas.

-¡Esta bien Señor!

-Gracias, además que no quiero estar solo en aquel enorme lugar- el reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana.- por favor que sea algo liviano.

-Como usted guste señor…enseguida!- Nina le preparó frutas, jugo y un poco de cereal-¿ Está bien así Señor?

-Si Nina- Terry a duras penas comió las frutas y el jugo de naranja fue lo que más ingirió.

Después de desayunar Terry se dirigió a la Terraza. se sentó y tomó el diario que todas las mañanas se colocaba en ese lugar. No tenía ánimos ni siquiera de leer, lo cerró y su mirada se perdió a la distancia. Pensaba en todo y en nada

-¿Será que sea mi oportunidad?- se pregunta Julia quién se acercaba lentamente - ¡Buenos días Señor!

-¡Buenos dias!, ¿se le ofrece algo? ¿Algún problema con los niños?-Terry se mostró molesto. Cuando se aislaba de esa manera no le gustaba ser interrumpido. No precisamente tenía que encerrarse para querer estar a solas. Además que cualquier cosa que necesitara, ella debía comunicárselo a Nina.

-Oh, no Señor, solo es…. decirle que los niños han hecho su merienda y ahora están jugando.

-¡Bien!- exclamó un poco desconcertado, no le gustaba la manera que la mujer lo miraba- dejaré que jueguen un poco más y luego iré a verlos. puede retirarse y muchas gracias- Al ver que la mujer no daba indicio- volvió su mirada a ella- ¿Le sucede algo?

-Bueno…Eh, también venía por si se le ofrece algo….no sé, ¿Desea que le traiga un jugo o algo de comer?.- Terry se había puesto de pie y entonces ella se acercaba aun mas. Deseaba despertar en el castaño su ansiedad y para eso había descubierto su escote desde que lo había visto ir hacia el lugar. Terry, apartó el rostro pensando que había sido un "descuido" de una blusa semiabierta aunque una falda que se ajustaba a sus delineadas curvas, no eran tanto un descuido.

-Señorita Julia...usted- dijo señalando su pecho y ella fingió desconcierto, puso sus brazos en cruz sobre este.

-¡Oh, perdóneme usted!...¡Que vergüenza!

Julia no era una belleza de mujer, pero si elegante y poseedora de sus encantos. Tenía estudios de Psicología infantil, pero al no conseguir trabajo en su rama y ver el anuncio y la buena paga que ofrecían por cuidar niños, la oferta le pareció tentadora. Además de lo tentador que es el patrón, a quien solo lo había visto a varios metros de distancia.

-Sabe?, quiero un poco de Té- dijo para alivianar el bochorno por el que aparentemente estaba pasando la mujer- por favor dígale a Nina que lo prepare y que me lo traiga. Ella sabe cómo me gusta.

-¡Si Señor!- Julia fue de inmediato a la cocina y le indicó a Nina lo que el Señor pedía.

-¡Esta bien!, en cuanto lo tenga listo se lo llevo. Incluso sabiendo que le encanta estaba preparando todo para cuando me lo indicara.

-¡Oh, no!- Nina se sorprendió por lo abrupto de sus palabras- el señor solicita se lo lleve porque ha de hablar conmigo sobre los niños.

La mujer mayor la observó con cierta desconfianza. El Té siempre se lo ha servido ella, pero y ¿si era verdad que iba a hablar con ella sobre los niños?. Después de todo Julia era la encargada de los gemelos y con justa razón el Señor Terry desearía hablar sobre el comportamiento de ellos.

-Bien…toma Julia está listo! Aquí está el azúcar y el limón, pero esta taza servida esta lista al gusto del Señor. Le gusta con una de azúcar y dos de limón.

Julia entonces tomando la charola con el té preparado se dirigió de nuevo a la Terraza, se sorprendió ver a la muchacha.

-Señor Granchester! Nina está muy ocupada y yo le ofrecí mi ayuda, si no le molesta.

-No, no me molesta!- dijo con seriedad mientras ella le ofrecía la taza con el contenido- pero sabe que usted es exclusivamente para los niños, no para tomar el lugar de Nina. Sin embargo entiendo que si Nina se lo pidió es por algo urgente.

-Así es Señor! – Julia fingió sentir mucho calor. Se movía de un lugar a otro, Terry tomaba su taza con la bebida y observaba cada paso de la mujer, si, era hermosa y ella supo que había captado su atención.- Será mejor que me retire, voy con los niños. Con su permiso.

Terry no dijo nada y siguió tomando su bebida. En unas cuantas horas iría por su hija al colegio, el segundo día que Candice asistía y había sido para la niña una experiencia maravillosa, pues no paraba de hablar de todo. Amante de los libros Candice había aprendido a leer muy prontamente y era el orgullo de sus padres. La creatividad de la niña era extraordinaria le gustaba leer, crear historias, dibujo y pintura sus padres se sentían muy orgullosos y decían que la niña posiblemente sería una escritora, quizás una muy famosa, pero era muy pronto para saber que eso fuera posible. Llegó a la puerta del colegio, Candice entonces al divisarlo a la distancia corrió a sus brazos, la maestra la llamaba por su reacción abrupta, no se había percatado que el padre estaba allí y que la niña se volvía loca de verlo.

-¡Disculpe maestra! Candice ¿Qué se debe decir?

-Por favor señorita maestra discúlpeme- mencionó apenada- ¡No volverá a pasar!- Tanto Terry como la maestra sonrieron de escucharla.

-Lo siento mucho Maestra, también me disculpo con usted por la manera de actuar de mi hija.

-Scarleth, soy la profesora Scarleth Brooks y no se preocupe Señor Granchester. Los niños son así, sus reacciones espontáneas son lo más bello que podemos apreciar. Ellos lo hacen de manera natural, porque lo sienten desde el fondo de su corazón y su hija lo adora.

\- Yo adoro a mi princesa!...pero también debe obedecer...¿Vedad Candice? - la niña asintió- Bien maestra nos retiramos y mucha gracias.

-¡Adiós señor! Hasta luego.

Padre e hija abordaron el auto. La niña estaba feliz por asistir al colegio, cosa que a muchos niños les resulta tedioso, pero para ella era un mundo maravilloso porque aprendía muchas cosas.

-Y dime amor, ¿cómo te fue en el colegio?

-Muy bien papi, la maestra nos contó una historia que me gustó mucho.

-Ah, sí? Y se puede saber cuál es esa historia que te encantó?

-Romeo y Julieta Papi, la has escuchado?...¡tú nunca me la has contado!- Terry se sorprendió. Por supuesto que conocía la historia si él fue uno de los que en su época de actor protagonizó la obra en cine siendo un éxito rotundo su primer protagónico. Ahora su hija le interesaba esa historia, si, es verdad que nunca se la leyó porque considera que el lenguaje poco le entendería su hija, pero al parecer su maestra se las había contado de una forma que los niños pudieran captar.

-Claro que la he escuchado mi amor, Romeo y Julieta es una hermosa historia, si gusta te la cuento o prefieres que la maestra lo siga haciendo.

-La maestra en el día y tú por las noches.- Terry sonrió por las ocurrencias de su hija.

-Muy bien, entonces así será….tu maestra en el día y yo te la contaré por las noches.- la niña asintió alegre y su padre la observaba maravillado.

Al menos el almuerzo lo haría en compañía de su hija y los gemelos. Su padre había solicitado comer con sus hijos, quienes se les educaban para sentarse a la mesa. Pocos minutos de haberlos acomodado, candy hizo su aparición.

-¡Buenas tardes Familia!... ¿Cómo pasaron el día?- preguntó con alegría al ver la escena de Terry con los niños.

-¡Buenas Tardes amor!...llegas a tiempo para la comida- le dio la bienvenida con un beso- ¿iras a cambiarte?

-No, lo haré de una sola vez…ahora lo que quiero es estar con mis amores- dijo mientras abrazaba a los niños y les depositaba besitos en sus frentes.

-Bien entonces Nina, por favor puede servirnos.

-Sí, Señor- Nina sonrió porque la Familia estaba completa, pero también se alegró de ver la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del Señor.

A la distancia Julia los observaba. Sin tener derechos a sentirlo, se llenó de celos, cuando el hombre en cuestión no le pertenece. Había terminado de almorzar y se despediría de los señores.

-¡Perdón!, siento irrumpir de esta manera, señora me retiro. Hasta mañana.

-Oh, sí Julia…. ¿ya almorzó?- dijo levantándose de su silla.

-Si Señora.

-Julia- se detuvo- a partir de mañana usted se sentará a la mesa.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Julia y Terry también se lo preguntó internamente.

-Usted cuida de mis hijos. Los niños empezarán a comer con nosotros y la quiero a usted igual si estoy o no, para ayudarle con los niños.- Julia quedó en silencio, pero después de meditarlo pensó que era una nueva posibilidad- por favor no se sienta incomoda y después de eso usted puede irse dejando a los niños con su padre.

-Sí, está bien…como usted diga. Mañana mismo empezaré...permiso.

A Terry no le agradó mucho la idea no por la razón que pudiera creerse.."Menospreciar a las personas", no, Terry no era así y lo demostró con Nina al comer en la cocina en donde además de eso conversó y conoció un poco más de las personas que le rodeaban. Consideraba que la muchacha debía sentir que trabaja en un lugar agradable, siendo que es el cuido de sus hijos en sus manos y el solo hecho de eso, Julia tenia valor en la familia, el problema es….si Julia está tomando en cuenta ese valor que tiene como persona de confianza. Terry no era tonto, no para nada…la intención de Julia cuando se acercó a la terraza, su vestimenta, ya eran varios encuentros de ese tipo…. Cualquiera hubiese aprovechado lo que estaba al frente, comportarse como el macho y saciar sus instintos salvajes, más en la condición de abstinencia que Candy lo ha llevado, Terence Granchester, un hombre que ama a su Esposa. Había soportado la tentación, si a eso Terry lo puede considerar una tentación. Esta locamente enamorado de Candy, que no había vuelto a su vida pasada, pero era un ser humano y aunque su hombría estaba más allá de estar dentro de las faldas de una fémina. No se puede predecir las artimañas que una mujer como Julia pueda utilizar. La pregunta ahora es….¿Julia trataría por otro medio hacer que el hombre caiga? ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de soportarlo Terry?.

La había extrañado todo el día, ahora la caída de la noche volvía y la extrañaba más aunque estaba a solo poca distancia de ella. Lo observó y le sonrió.

-¡Te extrañe mucho Terry!

-Yo…también te he extrañado más.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Muy bien amor. El dolor de la espalda poco a poco ha ido disminuyendo. Con los ejercicios que realizo por las mañanas me he sentido mucho mejor y con tus masajes por supuesto.

-¡Qué bueno por ti!. ¡Quiero que te mejores amor!- Le volvió a sonreír y en su sonrisa iba un cargamento de seducción.

-Vamos Candy… ¿Qué pretendes?

-¡Quiero que lo hagas!

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto asombrado. La seducción de Candy lo tenía embobado, no sabía que responder. Ella se acercó a Terry sin desviar la mirada, con movimientos tortuoso empezó a desvestirlo lentamente. Cuando una vez sin sus ropas, sus manos finas y delicadas delineaba cada trazo del cuerpo masculino, su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello, sus ojos, ¡que ojos! y sus labios. Obviamente que Terry estaba como hipnotizado de las sensaciones exquisitas que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Ver a Candy acariciarlo de esa manera tan sensual y provocativa. El panorama de la mujer con sus cabellos sueltos y largos, la blancura de su cuello, el color de esos ojos que lo miraban con deseo, le provocaba besarla hasta hacerla desfallecer, sentía más sus caricias sus manos recorrer su cuello y entrelazar sus dedos en su nuca. Lo seguía observando, su ancha espalda provocaba ser besada y acariciada.-¡Candy!- dijo casi en un jadeo víctima de la tortura de caricias que estaba padeciendo- creo….creo que deberías de parar porque después….

-Shhhh. Calla- puso un dedo en los labios masculinos. Continuó y lo escuchó gemir.

-¿Que te ha hecho cambiar de actitud?- preguntó con sus ojos oscuros llenos de deseos -Dímelo Candy!, ¿por qué de pronto? …no quiero hacer nada si después me detendrás.

-No amor! disfrutemos de este momento- continuaba acariciándolo y besando su pecho.

-No, no puedo si después me vas a dejar….

-No, no lo haré. ¡Lo prometo!, no te detendré amor. ¡Esta vez no lo hare…!

-¡Candy!. ¡Me estás volviendo loco!- la beso apasionadamente

¿Tú me amas Terry?- sus miradas se anclaron.

-¿Qué si te amo? De más está responderte, claro que te amo!, aunque te has portado mal conmigo- prosiguió después de un beso- ¡Te amo y lo haré toda la vida con todo mi corazón y con todo mi amor.- seguía acariciándole ya completamente desnudo haciendo que el hombre quisiera estallar en ese momento, Candy se detuvo en sus caricias, y él pensó de nueva cuenta que solo estaba jugando con él- ¿otra vez Candy?- preguntó decepcionado.

-¡No desesperes!, no es el momento.- Terry dió por hecho que Candy se estaba burlando de él.

-¡Sabes que!- Candy seguía sobre su cuerpo.

-Shhhh. ¡Dije que calles!- se separó de él y entonces de pie empezó a despojarse de su ropa, primero su falda, blusa hasta quedar en interiores. El cuerpo de ella con solo verle lo sumergía a los placeres más profundos y a los pensamientos más abruptos de como poseerla. Se levantó y fue acercando a ella, quitó el sostén para ver esas montañas preciosas que aun emergían. Las tocó a placer sabiéndose su dueño. Con sus dedos largos y suaves realizaba caricias en esos botones que le conectaban con su centro íntimo. Después de tocarlos una y otra vez, los saboreó con su lengua uno por uno por largos y tortuosos momentos. Los tocaba y apretujaba, los lamia y mordía queriéndolos devorar. Candy no podía más con todo lo que estaba sintiendo y ¿Terry? que se podía decir de ese hombre que por casi dos semanas no la había degustado a placer. La condujo al lecho y en éste siguió con las mismas caricias. Ella gemía y vibraba por cada mordida, por cada roce de su lengua, por cada lamida.

-Terry!- gimió su nombre- Terry! -otra vez y una tercera vez- adoraba que ella mencionara su nombre justo cuando la llevaba al cielo- con sus manos y apenas con la fuerza que tenía tomó la cabeza del castaño, adoraba sentir lo que con su boca le regalaba. Seguía mordiéndolos con suaves estiramientos. El gemía y su miembro se presenciaba al filo. Su espada estaba lista y poderosa. Empezó a frotarlo, quería regalarle las delicias de las caricias que ella había sentido. Le besó, era la primera vez en 7 años de matrimonio que sucedía. Le daba suaves lamidas que el hombre se sentía flotar. Terry estaba sorprendido por lo que hacía, pero estaba sumergido en las sensaciones de placer que le estaba regalando su Esposa. Mientras ella lo hacia lo observaba retorcerse bajos sus labios, su respiración era rápida y sus ojos oscuros brillaban.- ¡Te gusta amor!

-¿Qué si me gusta?... me estas matando Candy….¡Me encanta!...- siguió haciendo la operación hasta verlo casi convulsionar, sabía bien hasta donde lo estaba llevando, pero no se apartaba, sin embargo Terry también sabía que estaba cerca, no quería ser desagradable con ella, no así, quizás no por el momento…así que levantó el rostro de ella y la llevó a sus labios.- Me has regalado las caricias más divinas, pero no, en tus labios no mi amor. – siguieron besándose con pasión, su lengua entraba degustando toda su boca, ambos se mordían y se succionaban con caricias lentas. –Quiero hacer lo mismo amor, se que es nuevo para ti, pero me has sorprendido con lo que has hecho que lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverte lo que me has dado.- bajó a su intimidad y ella sintió su aliento cálido y jadeante en su interior, su lengua actuaba de maravilla succionando el néctar de mujer. Las estrellas estaban tan cercas, tan cercas con tan solo estirar las manos podía tocarlas y entonces.

-¡Terry!..- gimió de nuevo su nombre- ¡no puedo soportarlo más!- deseaba llevarla al límite y lo estaba logrando, ella lo arrastró a sus labios y su espada quepo perfecto dentro de ella entrando y saliendo cuantas veces para hacerla delirar. Terry jadeaba y su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor- ¡Terry!... te amo.

-¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé Candy!.

-¡Lo siento Terry!, pero...

-Shhhh, no necesito saber que me amas, lo sé mi amor, ahora solo quiero amarte. ¡Dejame amarte Candy!- besaba su labios, su cuello hasta llegar a sus montañas erguidas volviendo a succionar una y después otra, mientras seguía clavado y moviéndose dentro de ella. Un ritmo de movimientos que se acrecentaban paulatinamente, sus uñas arañaban en su espalda y le indicaban que estaba cerca y entonces él, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago que bajó hasta su miembro y el orgasmo se produjo. Entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Terry atrayéndolo a su interior, quería sentirlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser y en esa posición seguían los movimientos de ambos hasta que sobrevino otro jadeo en ella.-¿Qué tienes mi amor?- preguntó con dulzura besando sus ojos y luego sus labios. Una vez mas había sido su mujer- Temblaban convulsos y exhaustos. Luego encima del cuerpo masculino realizó movimientos hasta que alcanzaron juntos una explosion de sus cuerpos, la danza completa. Ella tenía sus cabellos esparcidos en el rostro de Terry, después que fraguaron los ímpetus de deseos y pasión incontrolable llego un reposo de sus cuerpos victimas del cansancio proporcionado. Candy quería saber cómo se encontraba su esposo.

.

-¿En qué piensas Candy?-dijo mientras acariciaba sus rizos dorados

\- En tu salud, ¿Estás bien?- yacía recostada en el pecho de Terry su brazo extendido sobre éste y él, la abrazaba, levantó su mirada para observarlo y entonces, busco sus labios y la beso nuevamente..

-¡Como nunca antes!, mírame estoy bien, estoy feliz, no me ha pasado nada…por favor amor, ya deja de pensar en eso. ¿Sí? Haremos algo. Visitaremos juntos al médico y ya nos dirá, estoy seguro que esto no me hace mal. De lo contrario no me sentiría así cada vez que estamos juntos.

-Terry, lo lamento mucho!, por…por mi comportamiento, no he sido la esposa que debo ser contigo.

-No digas eso amor, Claro que ha sido una buena esposa, te preocupas por mí, eres la mejor esposa del mundo y mi amante inigualable. -Candy sonrió y sin pensar lo que este gesto causaba en su marido mordió su labio inferior.

-No, no hagas eso….

-¿Qué?- no dio tiempo de responder porque volvió a besarla y el fuego de la pasión se volvió a encender. Le había parecido una eternidad no volverlo a sentir. Sintió su excitación y un calor de nuevo en su vientre….la entrega se completó otra vez.

La mañana siguiente la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana. Se preparaba para ir al trabajo. Al no sentirla en la cama despertó. Estaba en la ducha.

-Candy, no me digas que hoy sábado irás a la Agencia- la rubia asintió y se acercó a la cabecera de la cama-. Por favor ¡quédate aquí conmigo!, un día que no vayas no se caerá la empresa- su tono era suplicante mientras la tomaba de las manos y permaneciendo aún acostado.

-¡No puedo Terry!. Hoy tenemos una exposición de anuncios de uno de nuestros clientes más importantes. No puedo dejarlo de lado. Por favor amor no me mires así, sé que me dirás que los chicos pueden hacer todo eso y si, lo sé, lo se amor, pero te prometo que solo será un par de horas. Ahora bajo a ver a los niños y a Julia que me imagino ya habrá venido.

-¿No crees que deberías darle libre a Julia los sábado?, quizás tenga familia que desee ver.

-Sí, es decir ella fue la que me solicitó trabajar los sábados y le pagaría un extra por supuesto, me dijo que necesitaba mucho el dinero, además que prefería pasar más tiempo con los niños que estar sola en su departamento. Así que ella me dirá si no puede venir ese día.

Días posteriores las cosas seguían igual en el matrimonio, todo marchaba de maravillas. Habían visitado un médico un par de días después de su digamos "reconciliación" y el galeno les dejó claro que no había ningún problema, que más bien eso ayudaba a que su stress disminuyera pues su presión arterial mejoraría al realizar el ejercicio físico al que se somete el cuerpo en estos casos, y que resulta ser un entrenamiento muy eficaz para los músculos.

Transcurría la semana entre el trabajo y la casa. Terry al sentirse mucho mejor se daría descanso un par de semanas más y consideraría quizás regresar pronto. Además que, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba su otro patrimonio, el que le heredó su madre, la tienda de ropa de diseños exclusivos. Sabía que la persona encargada era eficiente y que no requería mayor atención como la Empresa de cine, pero en unos días se daría una vuelta por el lugar. Aún mantenía su asociación con Albert en cuanto al negocio bancario en Chicago. Siempre estaba al tanto de todo, que entre el cine, los bancos y su familia había colapsado su salud. Se encontraba como todas las tardes solía hacerlo en su despacho. De pronto sintió la necesidad de querer montar a caballo así que primeramente fue a su otro negocio de crianza de caballos pura sangre, el cual iba muy bien. En Londres, durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia iba al Wellington Riding Center siempre fue una de sus pasiones, la equitación. Cuando recién había dejado Inglaterra y se estableció en Nueva York solía visitar el club de equitación en Central Park, pero después de su matrimonio con Candy se había desconectado de ese deporte que tanto le encantaba, por su trabajo entre otras cosas. Después de haber visto a sus caballos pura sangre y constatado que todo marchaba bien, se dirigió al club en Central Park a practicar un poco de equitación.

-Buenos días señor Granchester!

-Buenos días Mauricio, ¿cómo estás?, pensé que quizás ya no estarías aquí.

\- Como verá, pude continuar con mi trabajo- Mauricio se encargaba de la supervisión, que en el club los caballos fueran bien cuidados en su alimentación y que tuvieran los mejores cuidados veterinarios. Le había comentado a Terry que se iría a su país natal por problemas legales en el país, sin embargo al encontrarlo allí era evidente que el asunto se resolvió

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

-Gracias Señor…. En que puedo servirle?

-Por favor quiero el mejor caballo que este en forma y el equipo de entrenamiento.

-¡Enseguida!

Paso varias horas en el lugar. Se sentía bastante relajado. Sin querer los recuerdos de su niñez volvieron a su mente cuando vivía en casa de su padre y era sobajado por su madrastra y los hijos de ella. Sus hermanos y demás lo miraban como algo sucio por haber sido el hijo de la otra mujer de su Padre, aquella mujer que abandonó. Había recibido noticias de su padre un mes atrás, pero no lo comento con nadie, ni siquiera con Candy. Richard Granchester le enviaba saludos y le pedía conocer a sus nietos, por supuesto que el Duque había indagado sobre la vida de su primogénito. Le pedía que le perdonara por todo, por no haber sido el padre que él necesitaba y sobre todo por su madre. Terry por supuesto que sentía aún mucho dolor por ese pasado, pero según él, ya lo había enterrado aunque no olvidado. Quería continuar así sin remover viejos recuerdos. La nueva vida que había formado junto a Candy era grandiosa y era feliz.

-Candy, amor…

\- ¿qué pasa Terry?

-En tres días se realizara la convención de la Asociación Nacional de Dueños y productores de Cine, asistirán diseñadores y artistas locales. Autoridades importantes de la ciudad…Será un gran evento. Así que como dueño de La Compañía de Cine Granchester tenemos que asistir.

-Tendré que hablar con Julia. No sé si….

-Si le interesa ganar más dinero no habrá problemas Candy, por ese tiempo le pagaremos obviamente.

-Sí, pero no sé si ella ya tenga algún plan personal. De todos modos debo consultárselo.

La noche era un viernes y la hora las 6:00pm. Invitados importantes harían su presencia en dicho lugar, el Madison Square Garden.- Debo buscar el vestido que amerite la ocasión, no soy dada a estos lugares, pero lo haré por ti Terry.

-Por favor amor, por la ropa no te preocupes, vamos a la tienda y escoges lo que tú quieras.

-mmmm, está bien, pero no es necesario que vayas conmigo, conozco el camino, puedo ir sola. Además me sentiré más libremente- Candy sabía que ir con Terry significaba que estaría al pendiente de lo que se pondría. Además que, es verdad que Terry podía tener un gusto exquisito para vestirse, pero ¿Que podría saber Terry de gustos femeninos? No era por nada que en la tienda ni se le miraba llegar.

-¡Como gustes!

La solicitud de asesoramiento de un abogado sobre la situación del matrimonio entre Laya y D'angelo empezaba a tomar giro. Ambos necesitaban saber las condiciones en que ese matrimonio se sostenía dado el caso que Laya había sido declarada muerta hace más de un año atrás. Los casos de disolución matrimonial cuando se comprueba la muerte o se presume en el caso de Laya y que quedó cerrado sin fundamentos ni argumentos que lo ameriten, tienen que ser detenidamente investigados. Laya se había casado solo por el civil, gracias a Dios le daba que por lo menos pudo decidir eso en su vida. no hubo una acta de defunción ni nada parecido. Lo significaría que legalmente Laya sigue viva.

-Esto resultará un poco difícil en el sentido que necesito hacer varias consultas y averiguaciones desde acá es complicado, pero no imposible. Hay que saber si el señor Conte se ha vuelto a casar, pues al saber que usted esta muerte, bien pudiera hacerlo. Su muerte declarada judicialmente no disuelve por sí el matrimonio, sino que constituye una causa de disolubilidad del mismo. La disolución en estos casos, puede provenir de una segunda declaración judicial y la sentencia de presunción de muerte posee el efecto de disolver, más no es el divorcio en sí. Si usted reaparece reclamando sus derechos de esposa y él se ha vuelto a casar o tiene una nueva pareja, puede solicitar el divorcio por infidelidad. Además tendría que averiguar la situación legal de su desaparición. Si existe algún documento de defunción. Hablaré con un abogado de Roma para que se encargue de llevar el trámite y que ese abogado se apersone con el señor D'angelo para el divorcio unilateral.

-Y si lo enfrento? Si viajo a Roma y le pido el divorcio?

-Pero que estás diciendo Laya?, es ponerte de nuevo en las manos de ese asesino- hablo molesto Andrés- es meterte en la boca de lobo y ¡no puedo permitir que ese desgraciado vuelva a ponerte una mano encima!.

-No, si antes hablo con las autoridades. Es momento que tome el valor y lo haga. Nunca lo hice por vivir encerrada, pero ahora, puedo ir a la policía de Roma me identifico y todo saldrá a luz. Quizás no me encuentre con policías corruptos que se dejen comprar.

-No, mejor esperemos que pasa con lo que el abogado sugiere. No sabemos si esas autoridades aún siguen compradas por D'angelo- comento Andrés.

Mientras Andrés y Laya conversaban con el abogado alguien esculcaba en el departamento, entre sus pertenencias... ¿Que buscaba?... quizás algún indicio del por qué Andrés había cambiado tanto. Anteriormente tuvo la impresión de que había alguien en el departamento así que esperó un día de tantos. Esa mañana antes de entrar al lugar sigilosamente se encontraba escondida tras un vehículo justamente frente al departamento. ¡Al fin la espera rendía sus frutos!. Los vió juntos del brazo y ahora no podía negar nada, la había cambiado por otra.

-¿Pero quién será esa mujer? venida de la nada-se preguntó con curiosidad y miedo …-¡ juro que me las pagaras Andrés!.

Aprovechando que los había visto salir entró al departamento. Tenía que averiguar lo que sea. Se dirigió sin pensarlo a la habitación y entre gavetas y puertas -¡Aquí esta!- emitió un grito al encontrar algo como si se tratara de un tesoro- …..Ropa de mujer unas cuantas piezas. Llena de rabia siguió con su búsqueda. -¡Sorpresa!- se detuvo en seco, en el buró encontró un pasaporte, lo tomó y entonces pudo ver a quien pertenecía una tal "Laya François Badalyan".- esta es la mujer que me robó el amor de Andrés no había dudas la fotografía en el pasaporte era de la misma mujer que acababa de salir de su brazo. -Reviso mientras daba un vistazo hacia la calle. Con esa información quizás pudiera saber quién era esa mujer, en la internet habían algunas formas de hacerlo, bastaría poco tiempo para saber sobre ella, una búsqueda por imagen o una por su nombre completo. ¡Listo!. Anotó todo lo que pudiera ser útil. No le llamaba tanta la atención de saber quién era ella, pero de algo servirá, le bastaba saber que era la mujer de Andrés y lo que le provocaba era arrastrarla por los pelos.

-Buenos días Señora Granchester.

-Buenos días Linda, ¿cómo va todo por aquí?.

-Muy bien Señora, el Señor nos avisó que usted vendría y nos ha pedido atenderla muy bien.

-Agradezco mucho su atención.

-Sabe han venido recientemente unos diseños preciosos. Sé que le va a encantar, venga por acá por favor…-caminaron un trecho pues la tienda era bastante grande- ¡Mire que belleza de piezas!, este vestido a usted le queda perfecto- dijo tocando uno hermosamente de color magenta que le quedaría perfecta a su figura –Usted es una mujer preciosa, le va el color verde, azul y el rosa.- Candy pensó indecisa e incómoda- Bueno creo que mejor la dejo para que pueda escoger el que le guste, por favor no dude en llamarme si necesita algo señora Granchester.

-En realidad no sé qué escoger que vaya de acorde a la ocasión. Es una noche de gala en el Madison Square Garden, se imaginará la gente tan estirada que debe llegar y yo que solo quisiera andar como me plazca, si por mi fuera me iría descalza y con Jeans, pero eso será el grito en el cielo para mi marido que está acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugares y personas- comentó sonriendo cosa que le hizo gracia a Linda. El carisma de la Señora Granchester era sin lugar lo que la hacía única.

-¡Entiendo!. Bueno estaré muy cerca si me necesita….permiso.

Mientras miraba una prenda por aquí y otra por allá a unos cuantos pasos se encontró con alguien que ya había visto en las grandes marquesinas de cine de la ciudad y que habría querido conocer en persona, a la gran actriz Karen Claise, si bien su marido era el dueño de la compañía donde trabajaba nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

-¿Karen? Es usted Karen Claise

-La misma…Señora Granchester, ¿cómo está usted?- Candy extendió su mano y la actriz le contestó de buen agrado.

-Primero, deja de llamarme Señora Granchester.

-Entonces también debería tutearme. Aunque en realidad yo no podría, usted es la esposa de mi jefe.

-¡Por Dios!, ser la esposa de Terry no me hace más que nadie, Odio ser tratada con mucha diferencia. Me hacen sentir una persona anormal…

-Disculpa entonces!.. Candice

-¡Candy!, por favor llámame Candy.

-Está bien….. Candy, es un gusto de conocerte, ya me habían hablado mucho de la Esposa de mi jefe. Todos dicen que eres una mujer muy agradable y que no es en vano que el señor Granchester este tan enamorado. También lo sabemos por información directa.

-¡Supongo entonces cual es la información directa!.

-El Señor Granchester habla mucho de ti y su familia. Ustedes forman una pareja hermosa.

-Muchas gracias Karen!, pero considero que solo somos una pareja como cualquier otra. También tenemos problemas y momentos muy felices... Y dime, tú tienes novio o esposo?

-No- contesto pensativa- en realidad estoy tan sumergida en mi carrera, mi trabajo, que no me he dado tiempo para tener un amor. ¡Quiero ser una de las mejores actrices y sé que lo puedo conseguir! para eso necesito estar 100 por ciento concentrada en esto y en lo que quiero.

-Te felicito que pienses de esa manera. Fundamentar un buen futuro es bueno, sin embargo también deberías pensar en tu felicidad personal o afectiva. Respeto tu postura, pero ya verás cuando te llegue el amor. Tendrás que combinar el amor y tu profesión que perfectamente se puede hacer.

-¡Es posible!... no me cierro a esa oportunidad en realidad. Tendrá que llegar cuando sea su tiempo.

-¿Has venido por lo del evento de mañana?.

-Sí, y no me importa gastar todo mi pago en este vestido.- dijo enseñando uno que tenía en manos de color Vino.

-¡Esta precioso! yo sin embargo aún no me decido, es que todos se ven bastante….

-Provocativos- irrumpió- apuesto a que el señor Granchester no sabe de qué se trata la nueva línea que ha venido.

-Seguro no, pero alguno debo llevar ¿no es así?- Candy rio con malicia, se imaginaba ver la cara de Terry cuando llevara uno de esos vestidos puestos.- No me iré con las manos vacías

-Sabes que no deberías sentirte cohibida por mostrar tus encantos- por favor no me veas así….-sí, yo sé que no necesitas mostrarte a nadie porque eres una mujer casada, pero no tiene nada de malo que una vez en tu vida te aprecies bella, hermosa y deseada. A las mujeres nos encanta sentirnos de esa manera….¿no me digas que tú no? Claro todo eso que sea con tu marido. Vestirte hermosa solo para él.

-A decir verdad muy poco me ha interesado mi apariencia personal. Cuando voy a la agencia con mi traje de ejecutiva es lo más sexi que he tenido ja ja ja y es que no necesito más nada.

¡Te equivocas otra vez!... ¡mira este vestido azul! Esta divino y el escote esta precioso y no deja ver más allá, es sexi, pero no atrevido, ve pruébalo y me dirás que es lo que miras.

Se fue al probador. Se puso el vestido azul. Se vió distinta y consideró el escote un poco atrevido a los que solía usar, sin embargo le gustó ver la mujer en el espejo.

-¿Esa soy yo?- se preguntó- Me gusta. Me quedo con él.- era un vestido azul precioso que se pegaba a sus curvas dejando ver la forma o silueta de su cuerpo, el vestido llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, sin mangas y con un escote poco pronunciado, bello, pero discreto y se moldeaba a su cintura dejando un derriere bastante visible y atractivo.

-Oh, te queda precioso Candy. Te ves hermosa! Granchester quedará impactado de verte- ambas rieron de imaginárselo.

Esa tarde Candy y Karen habían dado comienzo a una amistad.

Al día siguiente cuando Terry se dirigía a su despacho. Se asomó al cuarto de juegos, pero no había nadie. Subió a la habitación de los gemelos y los encontró tranquilos a punto de dormir después de la comida. Candy esa ocasión no pudo llegar a la hora, por lo que solo lo hicieron los niños, el señor y Julia como lo había solicitado Candy. Bajó de nuevo y salió un rato al jardín que estaba bien fresco se sentó por un rato. Esperaba por su esposa. La había llamado.

-Candy, amor como estas preciosa?

-Terry amor, mucho trabajo cariño, pero no te preocupes que llego a tiempo para el evento.

-Bien, te espero, ¡no tardes mucho!

Regresaba a su recamara, pero antes de entrar Julia salía de la habitación de los niños, la muchacha estaba llorando al verla en ese estado, Terry se sorprendió.

-¡Señorita Julia!. ¿Qué Le pasa?

-Oh, disculpe Señor Granchester, no es nada que no se pueda resolver- habló mientras se le acercaba. Terry sin embargo retrocedía en sus pasos.

-Si necesita algo no dude en pedírnoslo

-Lo tendré en cuenta…muchas gracias.

Terry entro en la recamara y se recostó un momento en la cama, observaba hacia el techo. Se había quedado pensando en Julia que lloraba, pero había dicho que no era nada importante.

Terry estaba un tanto enojado porque eran las 4 de la tarde y Candy no llegaba, al aparecer en su auto como por arte de magia se le pasó todo el enojo que cargaba encima. Con solo el hecho de verla calmaba sus ansiedades.

-¡amor perdóname!- exclamo yendo a sus brazos y besarlo con tanto fervor. ¡Alistare tu traje!.

-¡Ven acá!, aún hay mucho tiempo.- la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y beso sus labios.

-¡Terry!, a las 6 es el inicio, mira son las 4 de la tarde, me quiero dar un baño y luego arreglarme, por favor apenas tenemos tiempo amor.

-¿Un baño? Me parece buena idea!- dijo de manera intencionada. se ducharon y aunque Terry estaba con ganas de hacerla suya, se contuvo….mejor calmar sus ímpetus, ya la noche o el momento que fuese seria toda para ellos- quedando un común acuerdo entre ellos. Después de todo Julia dormiría en casa en la habitación contigua a la de los menores. Candy y Terry se disponían a arreglarse. Ella salió de la ducha y cada movimiento de la Rubia era grabado en su mente, tenía una sensualidad que lo volvía loco. La situación era un peligro y a esas alturas llegarían tarde. Así que Candy espero que el terminara mientras se secaba el pelo y se maquillaba cosa que con un poco se hacía ver hermosa, su nariz pequeña, sus labios rosas en un rostro fino y sus ojos verdes que parecían luceros en la noche. Luego que terminó ella por arreglar la corbata, Terry bajó para esperarla mientras le asignaba a máximo, el chofer que alistara el auto, pero esta vez conduciría él mismo y le solicitó junto con Mario el cuido de la gente que quedara en el interior de su Residencia. Una vez que candy preparó su hermoso peinado su cabello largo recogido de un lado dejando caer sus rizos en el otro y el vestido dejaba su cuello al desnudo con el escote en V que remarcaba su cuerpo y su pecho, era simplemente hermosa, al bajar de las escaleras Terry quedo boquiabierta… era su Candy algo diferente, pero era ella. Poco a poco quedo frente a su marido quien observó de inmediato su escote.

-Candy ¿No me digas que irás con ese vestido?- Señalaba su pecho

-Sí, que tiene de malo?...¿está muy lindo verdad?, dejame decirte que lo encontré en tu Tienda.

-Demasiado hermoso diría, pero…..no, no. no puedes ir con ese vestido - Candy le observaba seriamente, pero con una sonrisa interna que amenazaba con explotar. Ver la cara de Terry era algo que le hubiese gustado enmarcar para la posteridad - Está bien!- exclamó a regañadientes al ver que el semblante de Candy no cambiaba- dejaré de comportarme como un estúpido celoso.

-Como se ve que hace mucho que no estás en tu tienda. Llegó una línea de hermosos vestidos y este me gustó, Terry...me he vestido así para ti, únicamente para ti mi amor. Terry, hago este sacrificio por ti, lo menos que puedes hacer es permitirme portar este vestido.

\- ¡Estás bellísima amor!, pero pienso en todos esos hombres que voltearán a verte- dijo mostrándo molestia y una sonrisa de medio lado que a Candy le encantaba

-Yo no le pondría atención a todos ellos. Solo me importa que tú me veas.

-Me provoca en este mismo instante hacerle muchas cosas Señora Granchester- dijo abrazándola por la cintura y depositando un beso en su cuello- ¡Te amo!

-Lo sé, pero tendrá que esperar hasta que todo esto termine Señor Granchester- dijo fingiendo molestia y su ceño fruncido.

La tomó por la cintura de nuevo y la beso dulcemente. Tomaron sus abrigos y salieron para abordar el auto. Julia desde cierta distancia observaba la escena.

-Max, le encargo a todos por favor

-¡Claro que sí Señor Granchester!, entre Mario y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

La hora del evento comenzó pero antes de todo Terry saludo a todo su personal que como actores fueron invitados. A unos pasos estaba Jones y Karen quienes al parecer habían estrechado "lazos de amistad".

continuara..

A todas gracias por sus bellos comentarios.


	23. Chapter 23

La hora del evento comenzó, antes de todo Terry saludó a todos amigos entre actores y personajes importantes del país a quienes les presentó a su Esposa orgullosamente. No quitaba su brazo de la cintura de Candy en forma posesiva marcando con ese gesto que esa mujer era únicamente de él. Muchos ojos le veían unos con admiración otros con envidia, mujeres y hombres.

-Hola Karen, sí que te ves hermosa!- exclamó Candy para sorpresa de los demás por la familiaridad con que las mujeres se saludaban.

-Tú también Candy. El vestido te quedo Espectacular- mencionó sonriendo al recordar las palabras de Candy "Terry se va a desmayar cuando me vea de este modo"

-¿Ustedes se conocen? Preguntó Terry mientras Jones los observaba.

-Sí, bueno recién nos hemos conocido- contestó la Rubia. En la Tienda. Karen me ayudó a escoger el vestido. Gracias de nuevo Karen- Terry entonces supo de quien habia sido la idea, pero en el fondo le agradecía porque a la Candy que miraba, hermosa y segura, también le encantaba.

-Señor Granchester tuve el honor de conocer a su Esposa hace poco en realidad y le felicito por tener una esposa muy hermosa.

-Oh, gracias Karen y por favor llámame Terry, los amigos de mi esposa también son mis amigos.

-Oh, no, no podría, usted es mí….

-Karen por favor, ¿otra vez?

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, Terry, no paraba de llamarme Señora Granchester, aún después que le dije que no lo hiciera y que me considerara su amiga. Tú me agradas mucho Karen. Me gusta tu sinceridad y tu forma de ver la vida.

-Pero ….

-Bien, Bien Te he llamado solo Karen, así no tendrás que sentirte extraña de nombrarme Granchester o Terry si lo prefieres.

-¡Esta bien!... ¡ustedes ganan!

-Y tú? Jones como estas?- la pregunta de Terry cargaba una doble intención pues desde hacía varios minutos que observaba a Karen y Jones muy cercanos y sinceramente deseaba que el hombre encontrará por fin una compañera.

-Muy bien Granchester. Impresionado y muy contento de asistir a este evento….¡No me imaginé ver a tanta gente!- obviamente que Michael esquivó la carga intencionada.

-Ciertamente! , se sumaron otras personalidades que en eventos anteriores. No esperé que viniera el gobernador del Estado y su Esposa- comentó señalando con su mirada a las personalidades. Tomaron champagne y ambas parejas se sentaron en la mesa reservada para Terence Granchester habiendo sido el quien les solicitó si deseaban sentarse con ellos. Pasaron una noche extraordinaria y a mitad del evento los reconocimientos para las mejores empresas de Cine. Obviamente que Terry fue merecedor de unos de los premios.

-¡Felicitaciones mi amor!- exclamó ella de su brazo

-Gracias Candy, ¡era de esperarlo!, tengo a los mejores actores y una buena administración- comentó sonriendo a sus acompañantes.-¡Esto es gracias a ustedes!, sin el esfuerzo de cada uno de ustedes no es posible. Así que este premio también les pertenece.

-¡Gracias Granchester!...- exclamaron al unísono.

Robert y su esposa habían llegado también y fue nombrado con el premio del mejor director. Eso fue la mejor noche de sus vidas. Una satisfacción más en su profesión.

-¡Felicitaciones Robert!

-Tú también Terry- los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. La noche culminó entre baile y felicitaciones hasta las 1:00 de la madrugada en que decidieron regresar.

Una semana después las cosas transcurrían igual. Terry entonces, que ya sentía muy bien de salud había decidido que aunque todo marchaba bien en su Empresa regresaría en 15 días. De esa manera también aminoraría la cercanía que Julia había establecido en los días posteriores a la noche del evento. La muchacha fue descubierta varias veces viéndole ensimismada. Aprovechaba la ausencia de Candy para usar la ropa provocativa, un botón desabrochado, una falda más alta de la rodilla, todo ello con el propósito de hacerlo flaquear. En dos veces posteriores trató de comunicárselo a Candy, pero desistió en el intento. La mujer cuidaba bien de sus hijos y Candy pudiera tomarlo como una forma de que ella volviera a casa o que era demasiado presumido en creer que todas las mujeres querían acostarse con él. Por supuesto que ninguna de esas dos alternativas. Si es verdad que quisiera tenerla más tiempo en casa, pero no era la manera de que le haría cambiar.

-No me lo tome a mal señorita Julia, pero le sugiero que cuando este solo en mi recamara o en el despacho, trate de no entrar y también cambie un poco su vestimenta considero que no es apropiada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo Señor Granchester? ¿Le incomoda mi ropa?

-No, no es, es solo que se puede prestar a malas interpretaciones. Además no está mi esposa y hay más empleados en casa que no quisiera….

-Ah! Entiendo! señor….yo…solo quería ser amable con usted- una expresión con doble sentido que Terry pudo captar.

-Agradezco su amabilidad, pero no es su función atenderme. Así que por favor le repito, usted debe estar con los niños y atenderlos a ellos exclusivamente.

-Oh, está bien….discúlpeme!. No volverá a suceder…¡se lo aseguro!.- Julia se fingió apenada y Terry pensó que quizás se le había pasado la mano, pero era mejor. No deseaba que los demás malinterpretaran la cosas cuando Julia y su acercamiento la dejaban en evidencia que trataba por todos los medios algo más que atenderlo como su empleador.

-¡Por favor!, discúlpeme usted por mi brusquedad, pero es mejor así.- Julia interpretaba la actitud de su patrón de alejarla por el miedo a sucumbir a sus deseos. Dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse, pero en ella una sonrisa de triunfo, malvada y cínica se asomó en su rostro y pensó- ¡Yo haré que cambies de opinión - Evidentemente Julia no conocía quien era Terence Granchester.

Cuando regresó a la Empresa lo hacía por pocos momentos. No era necesario que Terry estuviera allí cuando Robert y Jones se encargaban de todo, pero era un pretexto para estar fuera de casa. Era el momento oportuno para hablar con el Director sobre un tema que ha venido tallándole la mente.

-¡Hola Robert!..¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro hombre. ¿Cómo sigues de salud?

-¡Mucho mejor!, pero me tomaré unos días más para volver de lleno. En un principio pensé en tomarme más tiempo, pero…..-recordó la situación incómoda con julia- pero volveré en dos semanas. Quiero que sigas al mando de la empresa, es más como te dije en días anteriores necesito proponerte algo que sé que te interesará.

-¡Dime de que se trata Terry!

-Veras….sé que a ti siempre te ha gustado tener tu propia compañía de Cine, así que pensé que si lo deseas y te interesa podrías ser mi socio en esto- Robert calló meditando en la propuesta del castaño. Claro que le interesaba y le sigue interesando en gran manera ser parte de la sociedad de la Compañía, ese había sido uno de sus grandes sueños- ¡No necesitas darme hoy una respuesta!, puedes pensarlo muy detenidamente. Contrataríamos a un nuevo director, más personal para asuntos administrativos.

-Perfectamente podría seguirme encargando de la dirección, ¡Sabes que tu idea me encanta!. Tengo el suficiente capital para hacerlo. He venido agasajando una cuantiosa fortuna y es una excelente oportunidad la que se me presenta. Sin embargo dame un par de días para pensarlo. Tú sabes consultas aquí y allá. Cosas de normal rutina.

-¡Lo entiendo Amigo!... Esperare! Si deseas más tiempo para pensarlo me parece perfecto.

-¿cómo fue tu día cariño?

-Magnifico Terry, y tú?

-En perfectas condiciones. Quería comentarte que, he hablado con Robert sobre la sociedad, aunque se mostró interesado dijo que debía pensarlo un poco más.

-Sería bueno para ti Terry- dijo Candy quien revisaba un material en su laptop- si Robert acepta tendrás tiempo de viajar a Chicago por tu sociedad con Albert en los bancos.

-Sí, no he podido ir. Quisiera visitar a nuestro amigo y ver cómo va todo?, aunque siempre me pasan un Reporte y Albert se comunica conmigo, diciéndome que todo está perfecto y lo sé, lo sé…. Lo cierto es que no he estado como es debido.

-Sí, tienes razón Terry, pero entonces que harás?

-Por lo pronto iré por unos tres días. La Compañía está en buenas manos. Así que me iré tranquilamente!

-¡Esta bien!, es una pena que no pueda ir contigo, pero como verás la agencia.

-Candy… tu agencia también está en buenas manos y te lo han demostrado en casi 6 años, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?.

-¡No podemos dejar a los niños Terry!. Julia y Nina no es igual a que estemos nosotros.

-Pero….¡Tienes razón!... además solo serán tres días. Eres tan rápida y ¡Tus pretextos cada día me asombran más!.

En el departamento de Andrés

-Has pensado en que cuando nazca nuestro hijo ¿Que nombre le pondremos?

-Falta mucho!, Andrés.- Laya yacía recostada en la cama se había sentido mareada- son apenas dos meses.

-¿Te sientes mejor? te llevo donde un médico.

-Por ahora no es necesario, pero lo tendré que hacer pronto para el control. Estos síntomas son propios del embarazo, lo he escuchado en muchas personas y cuando visite al doctor ya me indicará que debo hacer….¡No te preocupes! Por favor amor.

-¡Bien!... –Andrés deseaba preguntarle algo que le quemaba la punta de la lengua hasta que no pudo más y - Laya! .¿Puedo preguntar algo?.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué nunca quisiste tener hijos con ese hombre?...Me refiero a tu Esposo. Estuvieron muchos tiempos juntos y nunca te embarazaste.

La pregunta le sorprendió un poco, pero sabía que Andrés tarde o temprano lo preguntaría como muchas más preguntas que sabía que irían saliendo y ella, con la disponibilidad de tener una relación seria y profunda con el hombre debía ser muy sincera. Era normal que le preguntara por qué con D'angelo no había tenido hijos o si quizás alguna vez lo estuvo y al ser víctima de maltratos lo perdió. Eran tantas cosas que se fraguaban en la mente de Andrés.

-Andrés, me casé prácticamente por obligación. Iba a cumplir 18 años y D'angelo tenía ya 28 años. Sí, me daba todo lo que yo quería, todo, pero….pero nunca se propuso a conquistar de buena manera mi corazón, era duro, prepotente y mezquino. Me fui adaptando a esa vida porque tenía dinero, lujos, joyas, viajes una buena posición social envidiable y no me exigía cumplirle después, cuando sucedía que no era frecuentemente lo hacía para mantener mi status para tenerlo contento. Cada vez más con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, pero en todas esas ocasiones siempre me cuide. Por mi cabeza pasó la idea y pensé que con el tiempo podía llegar a quererlo, Cuando supe que tenía muchas mujeres no quise que volviera a tocarme nunca en su vida, todo cambio a peor y Lo único que sentía por él, era repugnancia y asco. Le daba igual, yo nunca le hice falta. Para mí eso era perfecto, porque solo me provocaba odio, porque me había comprado a mis padres - Andrés escuchaba con atención- Fue cuando me enamoré de….Michael, pensé que era el amor de mi vida, que por fin lo había encontrado, pero, me falló y yo….sufrí mucho, no me justifico porque también le hice dañe. Ahora contigo fue diferente, con mi memoria perdida construí momentos preciosos contigo, construí los más hermosos momentos de amor. Estoy muy feliz de llevar conmigo a tu hijo, después de todo valió la pena todo mi sufrimiento en manos de D'angelo porque pude conocerte. ¡Yo te amo!, mucho Andrés.

\- Michael me contaba de ti cuando yo no sabía quién eras y te confieso que llegué a sentir desprecio por ti-Laya bajo su mirada- amor, mírame! Ya pasó todo eso y ahora te conozco y se lo que hay en tu corazón. Cometiste errores y lo importante es enmendarlos. Yo no te conocí antes Laya, pero la persona que eres ahora es la mujer que quiero la que sabe que cometió errores y que estuvo dispuesta a cambiar, si es verdad que fue por tu dolor, por un accidente, por lo que sea pero cambiaste y te amo. -¡También te amo!

-Sí- sonrió- y ahora por mi hijo y por todo, por tener una vida y una familia feliz…. necesito pedirles perdón a los Granchester.

-¿Los Granchester? Tú conoces a Candy y Terence Granchester?- preguntó con sorpresa

-Sí...si los conozco Andrés. Le mentí a Terry a Candy... fui muy egoísta y manipuladora.

\- Mañana mismo iremos entonces, pero antes de todo hablaré con Candy, ella es mi amiga. Además que es hora que sepan que tú estás conmigo - la abrazó con ternura y depósito un beso en su frente.

-ASÍ QUE POR ESTA MUJERZUELA ME CAMBIASTE ANDRES?- Vociferó Susanna después de haber escuchado todo. Andrés y Laya saltaron de la cama al ver a la mujer furibunda irrumpiendo en el departamento y gritando como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo.- UNA MUJER CASADA?. ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE ME CAMBIASTE POR ESTA?

-PERO, ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?. ¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ!. ¿COMO, COMO ENTRASTE?...¡MALDICION!.

-¡PORQUE AUN CONSERVO LAS LLAVES DE ESTE LUGAR. ESO ES PRUEBA QUE AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO!.

-¡TU ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!...¡ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS!

-¡TU MALDITA MUJERZUELA!… ¡MIRA!... TENGO LAS LLAVES, ¿PORQUE CREES QUE LAS TENGO TODAVIA?, ANDRES Y YO AUN SOMOS PAREJA….TU SOLO ERES UN PASATIEMPO.- Laya no le respondió.

-DEJA DE INSULTARLA. ELLA NO TE HA HECHO NADA….ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR VETE DE MI CASA….VETE….Y DAME ESAS LLAVES.- Andrés se las arrebató furioso.

-Y TU QUE DIJISTE? QUE ME DESHAGO DE ESTA Y PUNTO, PUES NO ANDRES ESTO ME LAS PAGARAS. Y TÚ- volvió a arremeter contra laya- AHORA ESTAS PREÑADA PERO EL GUSTO TE DURARA POCO.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡VETE!- espetó tomándola de un brazo..

-TONTA….ANDRES NO TE AMA.

\- ¡Yo a ti no te conozco ni tú me conoces! y si dices que Andrés te ama tanto, ¿por qué entonces te ofuscas y me ofendes?.. Deberías sentirte segura y no hacer semejante escándalo….no eres más que una mujer corriente y sin educación.- La contestación de Laya le subió más su ira y se abalanzó para darle una bofetada. Andrés tuvo que agarrarla para sacarla de una vez de la casa

.- FUERA SI NO QUIERES QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA. ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!

¡MALDITOS, MIL VECES MALDITOS!... ME LAS PAGARAN LOS DOS…LOS DOS. Y TU LAYA FRANCOIS BADALYAN.- Laya se sorprendió que supiera su nombre completo y sintió temor. Susanna por su parte ahora más que nunca investigaría quien es esa mujer. le haría pagar según ella por su intromisión.

-¡Laya! Por favor discúlpame. Susanna….no pensé que reaccionara de esta manera….

-Tranquilo Andrés, tú no tienes la culpa de que esa mujer este desquiciada, le ha dolido fuerte el rompimiento de ustedes.

-Pero no quiero que te sientas mal amor, lo mío con Susana desde hace mucho tiempo desde antes de conocerte no iba bien y tarde o temprano esta relación se tenía que acabar.

¡Tengo miedo Andrés!.. Esa mujer no me inspira nada bueno.

-No temas Laya. Yo no permitiré que te haga daño. Por ti y por mi hijo soy capaz de todo- la abrazó con fuerza- Que cabeza la mía, no quitarles las llaves desde entonces. Con todo lo que ha pasado…te juro que lo olvidé. Lo mejor será que busque otro departamento. Por lo que veo esta mujer no me dejará en paz.

Al día siguiente Laya y Andrés se presentaron a la Residencia Granchester como lo habían acordado. Andrés había hablado con Candy con anticipación diciéndole únicamente que era un asunto urgente. Candy por supuesto estaba sorprendida, y entonces junto con Terry acordaron el encuentro. Candy y Terry se mostraron confundidos al ver que Andrés llegaba con ¿"Laya"?. La plática se tornó largo y detallada, lo sucedido en su vida y las desavenencias, el maltrato sometido su pérdida de memoria y cómo conoció a Andrés. Así mismo se arrepentía por todo lo malo que hizo y le pidió perdón a Terry por haberle mentido y por casi destruir su matrimonio. Andrés no conocía esa parte, pero su amor fue más grande y la comprendió.

-¡Sé que no lo merezco!, por todo lo que te hice pasar Terence. Yo estaba ciega de odio y rencor y no pensé en las demás personas. Solo fui egoísta, pero ahora quiero ser una mejor persona, una buena madre.- En eso las miradas se posaron en el vientre de Laya que aunque no se notaba nada les confesaba que llevaba un hijo de Andrés con ella.- solo pido que me perdones, y tu candy perdóname y también.

-Yo- dijo Candy- no tengo nada que perdonarte….por mi parte todo está en el pasado y si, es verdad que nuestro matrimonio estuvo a punto de acabarse, pero el amor que Terry y yo nos tenemos sobrepaso todo, todo, porque fuimos fuertes y porque nos amamos…..Andrés, amigo…..te lo tenías bien guardado, eh?... ¡Felicidades futuro papá!- exclamó con una sonrisa. Laya….Olvida todo. Lo sucedido debe hacernos reflexionar y crecer como personas. No te guardo ningún rencor….nada…. Andrés se merece la felicidad y si tú lo eres, lo único que puedo desear con todo mi corazón es que lo sean, si, muy felices con su hijo, es una hermosa bendición.

-¡Gracias Candy!...siempre supe desde que te conocí, que eres una gran mujer.

-¡Nunca lo imagine Laya!...con razón no supimos más de ti desde que fuiste a la oficina cuando…..- de pronto recordó el motivo y calló.

-¡No calles Terry!...Andrés sabe mi vida, casi lo sabe todo y así me acepta.

-Bueno…cuando me pediste ayuda para encontrar a Michael.

-Sí, y fue entonces esa misma tarde que D'angelo me encontró, él estaba entrando a tu compañía y me llevó en contra de mi voluntad. D'angelo me secuestró, por más un año me mantuvo encerrada.

-¡Laya! Lo mejor que un ser humano puede hacer cuando ha cometido errores, es reconocerlos y recomponerlos, tú me has demostrado que eres una persona que si puede cambiar para bien, que lo deseas para ser feliz. Tu hijo merece tener una madre que sea capaz de hacer lo que tú haces y te juro que se sentirá orgulloso de la madre que serás. El pasado quedo atrás y es momento de comenzar una nueva vida.- comentó Terry

-¡Gracias!, Gracia por su comprensión.

-Solo vive la vida junto al hombre que amas en la medida posible, esforzándote por cada día ser mejor, por los tuyos y por ti misma.

Después de la visita a casa de los Granchester se retiró con el corazón rebosante de alegría y con una paz en su alma. Andrés estaba feliz de verla contenta, Sin embargo Laya temía por la amenazas de Susanna. En la mirada de su exnovia pudo ver algo más que simplemente celos.

Los días en que Terry visitaría Chicago pasaron. Albert no lo esperaba y el castaño prometió llegar más seguido. Estaba pensando de dejar la sociedad con Albert y dedicarse de lleno al Cine o en la posibilidad de contratar a alguien un buen financiero que le llevara la parte que le corresponde. Regresó entonces a casa y Candy lo esperaba caía la noche y estaba muy cansado. No se había ido en buenos términos con su esposa, porque no quiso acompañarlo y así como se fue llegó...le saludo con frialdad después de tres días de ausencia.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, Terry todo está bien- contesto mientras revisaba sus mensajes

-¿Y los niños?

-Están en sus habitaciones. Candice después de sus tareas sube para ver su programa y los gemelos jugando todavía. Están bastante quietos por eso los he dejado solos.

-¡Iré a verlos!.- Terry se dirigió al cuarto y los niños jugaban. Les gustaba mucho el juego de trencitos que su papá les había comprado recientemente.- ¿Cómo están mis niños?

-¡Papi!..¡Papi!...Evans Mira papá llegó- dijo el otro con entusiasmo a su hermano que se encontraba armando un rompecabezas y estaba tan concentrado que no sintió entrar a su padre. Los dos niños corrieron a abrazarlo y luego cada uno tomó una mano sin soltarlo.

-Papá- dijo Richard- ¿Por qué no habías venido?

-Oh, bueno hijo estaba en un asunto de trabajo, pero he pensado en ustedes siempre porque los amo con todo mi corazón- Terry se sentó en el piso- caballeritos, aquí soy yo quien pregunta… Pequeño huracán y pequeño terremoto, ¿Cómo se han portado?

-Bien papi, pero Richard se enoja mucho conmigo porque no le presto el tren, dice que soy muy grande para jugar trencito- Terry quería reír a carcajadas de escucharlos

-No papá, es que me regaña de todo y por eso no le presto nada.

\- Escúchenme pequeños ¿Por qué tienen que pelear? He dicho que los juguetes son de los dos. ¿Entendido? No los escucho.

-Si- dijo Richard.

\- Y tu Evans? Quiero que entiendan que ustedes son hermanos, ¿comprenden? Los hermanos no deben pelear más bien deben quererse mucho, mucho. Así como los quiero a ustedes que son lo más importante en mi vida.

-Nosotros también te queremos mucho papi- dijeron al unísono y abrazándolo de nuevo cada uno con su cabecita en el pecho de su progenitor. La ternura y el amor de sus hijos era algo incomparable. Besó a cada uno su cabecita y les llevó hasta la sala donde se encontraba Candy. La pequeña al parecer escuchó a su papa hablar que bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡Papá!, ¡papá!

-¡CANDICE!- grito su padre al ver que bajaba sin tener el mínimo cuidado- TE HE DICHO QUE NO DEBES BAJAR DE ESE MODO. PODRÍAS LASTIMARTE- Terry estaba muy molesto por la imprudencia de la niña que al bajar tropezó y por poco cae- SE TE HA DICHO QUE NO LO DEBES HACER, PERO NO HAS ENTENDIDO. ¿QUIERES QUE TE CASTIGUE?- le hablo muy fuerte que la niña retrocedió y se fue a su habitación. Era la primera vez que su padre le hablaba de esa manera-Candice abre esa puerta o entro- dijo al tocar varias veces sin obtener respuesta.- por favor hija quiero hablar contigo.- la niña abrió, tenía los ojos llorosos y hacia pucheros.- señorita venga acá, se puso a su altura ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el bajar las escaleras corriendo?

-¡Perdón!, papi perdón. Es que te escuché y yo quería verte... ¡No lo volveré a hacer!... ¡Te lo prometo!

-¡No sé si creerte Candice!

¿Me vas a castigar?- pregunto temerosa

-¿Debería hacerlo?

-Sí papi. Porque no te he obedecido- estaba de pie frente a su padre con la mirada baja y sus manitas entrelazadas apretándose los dedos.

-¡Ven acá hija!- la abrazó y en ese momento la niña rompió en llanto- por favor no llores que no te voy a castigar, pero quiero que sea la última vez que esto sucede. Te amo tanto mi amor que si llegara a pasarte algo, no sé qué haría, ¿me entiendes? Tú, tus hermanitos, tu madre son lo más importante en mi vida, tu eres mi princesita…. ¡me muero si te lastimas!- Candice fue calmando su llanto y su padre la llevó a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos listos para cenar.

La noche llegó y Terry seguía sintiendo la indiferencia de Candy. Esperaba la noche y el estar a solas con ella.

-Desde que vine te he visto….muy seria conmigo…. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, son ideas tuyas Terry. No pasa nada.- Terry la observaba mientras sostenía un vaso con agua. No era la misma Candy, su mirada estaba fría.

-¡No me creas tonto Candy!...dime que pasa?...tú no te comportas de este modo. ¡Vamos háblame!

-¿De qué modo Terry?-vociferó- ¡te he dicho que todo está bien!. Debe ser solo el cansancio. Solo debo dormir y mañana estaré como nueva.- su justificación no le terminaba de convencer, pero debía respetar lo que sea que candy tuviera, ya luego que se le pase ella misma le dirá. Le dio la espalda. No quería pensar. Por supuesto que nada estaba bien, cuando después de tres días y tres noches sin sentirla y su recibimiento frio y ahora le daba la espalda...algo había ocurrido, pero bueno también él se había comportado fríamente...¿Que esperaba entonces? quiso disculparse con ella, pero Candy seguía en su posición.

-Duerme Terry... ¡Estoy cansada!

Amaneció y la luz del sol se filtraba por las hendijas de las ventanas. Era Domingo día para descansar, eran las cinco de la mañana y al buscar el cuerpo de Candy no lo sintió. Levantó su cabeza y no la encontró por ningún lado. La busco en el baño, en el cuarto contiguo, en la de los niños y después bajo a la cocina. Allí estaba tomando una taza de té.

-Candy, amor…. ¿Por qué tan temprano estas despierta?... ¡ven vamos a la cama!.

-No. Ya no deseo estar acostada. Escuché a los niños y me levanté, pero todo está bien. Ve tú, duerme Terry.- regresó a la habitación, pero seguía confundido con la reacción de candy. No entendía que pudo haber pasado. Todo el día fue igual, se hablaban con normalidad y atendían a sus hijos con esmero y amor. El día terminó y nada cambió.

Terry se asomó desde la ventana de la habitación cuando escuchó el ruido del auto en el que candy se alejaba. La noche anterior nada mejoró en la actitud de candy y obviamente no tuvieron intimidad en lo absoluto.

-¡Señor tiene una llamada!.. ¡Dice que es urgente!

-¿Dijo quién es?

-Si, dijo que era….su padre.- Terry sintió que el piso se hundiría bajo sus pies. Jamás pensó que el aristócrata lo llamara, hasta pensó que quizás se había olvidado de que tenía un hijo en America.- Nina observaba la molestia y enojo de su patrón…-¿Lo atenderá? o si prefiere le digo que usted está indispuesto en estos momentos y luego se comunicará.

-¡No Nina!, dígale que enseguida le atiendo.

-¡Permiso!

Minutos después. Terry tomó el teléfono desde su despacho

-Sí, buen día.

-Buen día Terry, hijo soy Richard hijo, tu padre.

-Hola…. ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto con dificultad, no deseaba hablar con ese hombre, pero ¿qué podía hacer? A pesar de todo es su Padre y eso no lo puede deshacer.

-Bien hijo….gracias por preguntar- luego de unos segundos eternos- Terry, necesito verte, hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo? Entre usted y yo no hay nada que hablar señor Duque de Granchester.

-Hijo, estoy en América, en Nueva York.- aquello fue una inmensa sorpresa. ¿Su padre el aristócrata Richard Duque de Granchester había viajado hasta Estados Unidos y quería verlo?- Necesito verte, solo para conversar contigo….por favor. ¿Pudiera ser en este momento?

Lo que menos quería el castaño era entablar una conversación como si fueran los mejores padre e hijo del mundo, cuando entre ellos había muchos años de distancia y rencor. Terry aprendió a valerse por sí mismo desde muy joven, en gran parte reconocía que fue gracias a que su padre lo dejó seguir su camino. Así que se preguntaba… ¿Qué rayos quiere hablar a esas alturas? Casi 20 años. Ahora ¿que pretende?

-Yo, en este momento…no puedo. Estoy con mis hijos y no….-pretextó, julia se encontraba cuidándolos.

-Entonces…deja que vaya a tu casa….de paso conozco a mis nietos.- ¿Habría sido mejor aceptarlo fuera de su casa, donde candy no se enterara de la situación? Pero a como estaba el humor de Candy era mejor no ocultarle nada.-¡Quiero conocerlos Terry!

-Está… ¡Está bien! -dijo con desgano, reconocía que era momento de sacar todo lo que tenía atrapado en su corazón- puedes venir por la tarde a las tres….hoy.

-¡Allí estaré!

-¿Tienes la dirección?

-Sí, fue muy fácil encontrarte! – la fama de Terry era reconocida y preguntar por Terence Granchester en Nueva York era algo imposible de no saber.

La tarde llego y Candy ya estaba en casa. Había llegado a la hora de la comida. Toda la tarde había estado pensando las cosas y quería encarar a Terry y preguntarle, pero luego se sentía cohibida. Sin embargo pensando en sus hijos y en su matrimonio es que debía hacerlo.

-¡Candy!. Quiero comentarte algo- empezó una vez se hubieron retirado los niños y Julia.

La Rubia con su expresión seria dijo para sí misma:-¿Comentarme algo?– ¡Hay muchas cosas que quisieras que me comentaras Terry!.. lo único audible fue-¡Dime!-

-Candy, mi padre me ha hablado!, Esta mañana llamó a la casa.

-sí, y ¿Que te dijo?- el comentario de su Esposo la sorprendió, porque sabía que para Terry, hablar de su padre resultaba algo muy difícil y muy doloroso. Tenía entonces que apartar su inquietud y apoyar a su marido. Ayudarle a que debía tratar de olvidar el tormento que la presencia de su padre significaba. Sacar todo para poder estar tranquilo sin rencores y continuar con la vida que hasta ahora lleva.

-Dice que quiere conocer a los niños y, "por supuesto hablar conmigo"- Lo último fue dicho con sarcasmo.

-¡Terry!. Me parece una estupenda idea. A pesar de todo y sé que la forma de actuar de tu padre no fue la mejor, lo tienes y a su manera pienso que te ama. Tú padre vive y las cosas pueden recomponerse. Hablando la gente se entiende- dijo esto último decidida a que después de la visita del duque a hablaría con su Terry sobre la situación que le aqueja.

-¡Sabía que me dirías eso!

-¿Y Eso es bueno o malo?

-No, en verdad no, no lo sé...es tu forma de ver las cosas.

-Terry, pero ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿que lo odies por haberte alejado de tu madre?, por haber sido indiferente contigo cuando eras un niño y….

-¡Basta Candy!

-No puedo hacerlo Terry, y en el fondo no es eso lo que quieres escuchar. ¡Tú no lo odias!, solo estas dolido...Solo quiero que sepas ver también en tu padre sus errores como parte de crecer como persona. Es tu padre y lo que puedo decirte es que lo escuches, él debe tener una explicación a todo eso….sé que suena frio lo que te digo cuando debió poner en primer lugar a su hijo que su status social, pero tú mismo has dicho que se ha regido ante una sociedad distinta a la nuestra. ¿Acaso puedes culparlo por eso? Su error fue su indiferencia, entonces dale la oportunidad de decirte ¿Por qué? Deja que enmiende sus errores….no justifico su acción, pero no podemos ser jueces sobre otras personas, no todos actuamos de la misma manera Terry. Con respecto a tu madre, ellos eran los de los problemas no tú. Tú no podías hacer nada para que ellos estuviesen juntos. Eras solo un niño. Además pienso también que no es bueno vivir con rencor todo el tiempo, cuando tenemos madurez vemos las cosas diferentes y estoy segura que tus pensamientos y tu forma de ver la vida no es la misma de hace 20 años.

Se detuvo a ver sus ojos verdes que le transmitían sosiego- Candy, no sé cómo le haces para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Te juro que me he quebrado la cabeza y he pensado mucho desde que me habló.

-¡No estoy diciendo que lo perdones!, eso solo tu corazón lo puede decidir. Solo digo que lo escuches.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Y bien entonces le diré a Nina que prepare Te.

Llego las tres de la tarde y el Duque puntual como todo inglés. Se quedó maravillado por la Residencia de su hijo. En realidad se sentía orgullo por tener muy buen gusto. La casa tenia rasgos preciosos una arquitectura historicista. Era una hermosa mansión. Casa de estilo Victoriano de dos plantas, con unos hermosos aleros, un portal con arcos y una decoración y balcones con balaustradas llamativas. Al fondo de la casa se apreciaba un bello jardín de rosas. Al llegar al portón indicó que el señor de la casa lo esperaba que lo anunciase como Richard Granchester.

-Puede pasar Señor Richard, el Señor Terence lo espera.

-Gracias!- el portón fue abierto de par en par para dar acceso al auto. Terry, candy y los niños salieron a dar la bienvenida.- ¡Terry!- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco al ver a su hijo hecho un hombre exitoso, dueño de un imperio y una hermosa Familia- ¡Hijo!- se acercó y le saludó con un abrazo al cual Terry correspondió sin mucho ánimo, pero al fin un abrazo, sus hijos los observaban.

-¡Bienvenido Padre!, te presento a Candy, mi esposa, ellos- señalo a los niños- ellos son mis hijos Candice Eleonor- al escuchar el segundo nombre de la niña recordó a aquella mujer que amo y que siempre amará para la eternidad, sus ojos entristecieron, pero luego cuando vió a los gemelos- ellos son los gemelos Evans y Richard.

-Oh, ¿Richard?...le pusiste mi nombre…. Gracias hijo.- se dirigió a los niños- son unos niños preciosos…. pero que niña más linda Terry es idéntica a ti y Richard. Evans es rubio como su mamá. Candy es un gusto en conocerte, es muy linda tu esposa hijo...Terry soy feliz, mis nietos están hermosos.

-¡Hola abuelito!- dijo Candice- ¿Cómo está usted?

-Bien princesa, si sabes que eres una princesa y la más bellas de todas.

-Sí, pero !soy la princesa de papá!- los mayores rieron con la respuesta de la niña.

-Oh, Claro, es así, tus eres la princesa de tu papá y la más bella del mundo.

El duque fue invitado a pasar a la Residencia. Terry lo hizo pasar a su despacho y antes de empezar Candy ya había dispuesto el Té y dejado solos para conversar.

-Los dejo para que puedan hablar tranquilamente- dijo Candy cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se instaló un silencio incómodo y fue El duque quien rompió con este.

-¡Terry!- exclamó consternado- Sé que es algo inconcebible que me presente como si nada ha ocurrido, como si el tiempo no ha pasado, pero de verdad hijo….quería verte. Yo… sé qué. No fui el padre que tu deseabas y si, aunque te di todo a manos llenas, no era eso lo que tu necesitabas… por todo el daño que te cause a ti y a tu madre. Los años me han hecho reconocer tantas cosas. No supe luchar por lo que quise.

-¡Demasiado tiempo para arrepentirse!... ¿no lo crees Duque?

Las duras palabras de Terry era algo con lo que ya se había preparado escuchar-Siempre me dolió tener que dejar a tu madre. No sabes cómo luché tratando de olvidarle, pero no pude Terry, no pude hacerlo y a través de ti la miraba a ella.

-¡Claro! Por eso me mantenías alejado de ti, porque te la recordaba.

-Pero, era por dolor y sé….sé que tú fuiste el que sufrió la peor parte en este asunto, porque solo eras un niño.

-Dime de una vez Duque ¿a qué has venido?

-Te pido por favor que me perdones, ¡hijo perdóname!.- Terry lo observó varios segundos que para el Duque fueron interminables.

El castaño entonces dejó su taza de Té, se levantó de su asiento y dijo-¿Crees que con solo venir aquí y pedir perdón yo voy a olvidar todo? ¿Todos los años que sufrí en manos de esa mujer, tu indiferencia, el haber vivido lejos de mi madre, luego estar con ella y que muriera años después?….¿Crees que son cosas que se olvidan con un simple perdón? ¡No señor Richard de Granchester!. ¡No puedo!. Accedí a hablar con usted porque a pesar de todo es mi padre y le debo respeto, no puedo odiarlo por más que quisiera. Reconozco que también te mantenías atado de manos, pero entonces ¿esa era la sociedad que tú querías, una sociedad en la que te corta las alas y te impide luchar por lo que quieres?, si es así, entonces no debe dolerte ni pedir nada.

-¡Hijo! escúchame…..no podía con todo y lo que la sociedad me impone. ¡Compréndeme!

-¡Nadie lo hizo conmigo!...nadie me comprendió a mí y tuve que irme de su casa para vivir mi propia vida. Como me pide que le perdone padre.

-Cuando me enteré de tu partida…te busqué, fui hasta al Heathrow, me imaginé que podría alcanzarte por estar más cerca de Londres y, fue demasiado tarde. Luego entendí que debía dejarte ir para que siguieras el rumbo que te habías trazado en la vida, respeté tu decisión cuando podía perfectamente venir hasta América y llevarte de regreso, pero no lo hice porque comprendí que ya eras un hombre y no quería interferir en tus propósitos.- Terry no lo sabía - Después tú ya no quisiste saber de mí... No respondiste mis llamadas.

\- Yo cambie el número- afirmó- ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

-Busqué un investigador que dió contigo rápidamente. Por un buen tiempo desistí de hacerlo. Eras un adulto y comprendí que tú, ya no querías saber de mí. Que al presentarme ya no me reconocerías como tu padre y de ser así, era con justa razón. En cierta forma me resigné a aceptar que había perdido a mi hijo más querido, pero en el fondo aún guardaba una mínima esperanza de volver a verte y decirte cuanto te quiero. Supe de tu gran fama y empecé a buscarte nuevamente…..Yo….yo no quería morirme antes de verte Terry.

-¿Morirte?- pregunto Terry sintiendo una sombra delgada a travesar su ser.- ¿Por qué hablas de morir?

-Hijo, sabes que estoy muy viejo y que en cualquier momento….

-¡papá!... ¿tú estás bien de salud? Y por favor no mienta. ¿Acaso has venido por eso y quieres lavar tu conciencia?

-No, claro que no... Pero mis años me están haciendo pasar una mala jugada, mi corazón se ha debilitado, pero solo es cuestión de cuidados.

-¿Cuestión de cuidados?... siempre minimizando las cosas.

¡No me voy a morir!. …. Bueno algún día ha de llegar, pero por ahora todo está bien conmigo….Hijo, aunque tú y yo no quedemos en buenos términos por favor permíteme visitar a mis nietos…lo que no pude hacer contigo, ¡permíteme que lo haga con mis nietos!

-Yo…mi familia siempre sera lo primero Papá. Por ellos soy capaz de todo…. no permitiría que nadie los separe de mí– expresión que el Duque entendió perfectamente - los defendería con uñas y dientes.- puede visitarlos cuando guste. No puedo quitarle ese derecho. Mis hijos no tienen que pagar las consecuencias de los demás.

-Muchas gracias hijo! supongo que Candice va a la escuela.

-Sí, mi hija va por la mañanas, después de la comida la puede encontrar. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en América?

-No lo sé, posiblemente un par de meses.

-Y…..¿Cómo están mis hermanos?- preguntó por cortesía más que por interés.

-Ellos están bien Terry...Henry una vez que yo muera tomará el lugar que te correspondía. Desde ya está ejerciendo en el parlamento.

Terry sonrió con descaro- Tu esposa ha de estar feliz por eso. Recuerdo tanto odio porque no merecía estar en su Familia. ¿Cómo es que me decía?...ah sí, el bastardo hijo de una desvergonzada Americana usurpando el lugar de su hijo en la familia, quitarle a Henry el puesto de Duque, como si a mí me importaba eso. Por mi podía meterse su título por donde más le quepa...p

-¡Terry!... ¡Ella está muy enferma!

-Supongo que ni eso la ha hecho que sea diferente, que Dios la perdone, porque yo,! jamás lo haría! aún así me encuentre en su lecho de muerte- Richard no dijo nada. Comprendía a su hijo. Si con él no lo ha hecho que tiene cuota de culpa, menos con ella.

El rumbo de la conversación se estaba tornando áspera Richard desvió la conversación a terrenos seguros- Entonces mañana vendré a ver a los niños. Deja indicaciones por si no estarás para que me lo permitan tus empleados. Quizás los lleve de paseo.

-Sí, Ellos están a cargo de Julia la muchacha que los cuida, le diré que su abuelo vendrá a visitarlos y por favor puedes llamar antes de saber que vendrás para que los prepare.

-Así será y de nuevo muchas gracias hijo.- le extendió la mano para despedirse.- gracias por permitirme invadir tu espacio.

La tarde llegaba a su fin, Richard y Terry aunque no llegaron a establecer una relación como padre e hijo si le permitiría que viera a sus nietos, después de todo sus hijos tienen derecho de conocer a su abuelo. No tienen por qué pagar las indiferencias y problemas del pasado de terceros, cuartos o quintas personas.

continuara

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios. Si Candy se esta portando muy mal, pero es normal que en un matrimonio surjan inconvenientes, los matrimonios por mas amor que haya, no son perfectos. Bueno Candy hablara sobre la situacion prontamenete.

saludos a todas.


	24. Chapter 24

-Ralph... ¡Mira!...lee este informe- Lex depositaba en sobre manila unos documentos en el escritorio. Su compañero entonces empezó a leer, su rostro se mostraba sumamente sorprendido.

-Entonces cuál es tu conclusión?, es decir defino a lo que has llegado, la pregunta sería más bien… ¿Qué harás?. Hay que tener todas las pruebas para proceder Lex, no podemos cometer errores.

-Te juro que no sé qué pensar o qué hacer, ¿por dónde empezar a buscarla? No tengo indicios de nada. Si pudiera encontrarla este caso sería más fácil resolverlo. Necesito que ella me confirme todo lo que allí esta.

-y ¿cómo es que conseguiste todo esto? '¿Quién te proporciono toda esta información?

-Recuerdas a Sam, el muchacho que vino de America buscando a Doris, la empleada de la señora Laya?

-Sí, Claro que lo recuerdo. Lo vi cuando interpuso la denuncia sobre la desaparición de su novia.

-Se reconoció en la dentadura de Doris un diente de plata en el lugar que solo Sam sabía, pero no es todo. El ADN que se hizo con esos huesos no dejo lugar a dudas. Se pidieron informes a las autoridades Americanas.

-Lo que entonces es evidente que Laya François vive. Solo un cuerpo encontrado.

-Así es y…. hay algo más

-¿Algo más?. -¡Dime!- exclamó expectante Ralph

-Regrese a la mansión Conte hace unos días. Estacioné el auto alejado del lugar para no despertar ninguna sospecha. Yo estaba seguro que dentro de esa casa hay algo más que tenía que saber. Llegue caminando hasta una arboleda. Subí a ella y desde allí podía ver en el interior de la casa a los empleados, pero, fui descubierto.

-Y ¿qué paso?- pregunto Ralph con ansiedad

-Me identificó y quise hacerle algunas preguntas, porque antes habia habado conmigo, pero no obtuve nada, asi que decidi que debía retirarme,pero cuando me alejaba escuché que alguien me llamaba apenas con voz audible, tratando de no ser escuchado. Era el mismo hombre que me había descubierto, era Marcelo el Mayordomo de la Residencia.

 **Flash Back**

-Señor policía….¡Espere!, ¡Espere! por favor- el hombre que minutos atrás se había mostrado reacio a contestar sus preguntas muy a diferencia a la vez anterior- Señor Alexander, ¿me recuerda? yo…yo soy Marcelo.

-Claro que lo recuerdo Marcelo, aquella vez usted se mostró diferente.

-Por favor mantenga con discreción mi nombre, no quiero verme envuelto en ningún problema.

-¡Se lo prometo!, pero dígame

-No puedo darle mayor dato, incluso aquí no puedo hablar por favor espéreme en la iglesia Letrán que no está muy lejos, en media hora estoy con usted.

-¡Esta bien!, lo esperare- Lex llego al lugar acordado que estaba a 5 minutos de la Residencia. Puntualmente Marcelo llego a la hora acordada. Lex se levantó de larga banca y agradecía a Dios porque el hombre no se hubo arrepentido.

-Estoy aquí Agente y por favor seré breve. No puedo tardar mucho fuera de casa. Así que por favor le pido capte todo lo que le diré y no me haga repetirlo.- Lex se encontraba expectante y en silencio dando pie para que Marcelo no se sintiera cohibido y se pudiera expresar sin temor

-¡Esta bien!. Puede empezar.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que trabajo para la Residencia Conte. El Señor D'angelo me ha confiado su casa como el mayordomo. Lo conozco desde muchos años atrás, desde que era muy joven y vivían sus padres a quien tengo mucho que agradecerles. Fui viendo en D'angelo a un ser muy solitario y cuando se casó con la Señora Laya pensé que las cosas cambiarían, pero- se detuvo pensando si debía seguir.

-Pero…

-Pero las cosas empeoraron. Es decir su matrimonio no disminuyó en nada la forma en como él se sentía….su esposa…su esposa no lo amaba y solo aparentaban tener un matrimonio feliz. Cuando supe sobre la muerte de la Señora sentí mucha tristeza, porque…..porque yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarle, no podía, por mi trabajo. Soy un viejo que a difícilmente podía encontrar uno nuevo.

-¡Explíquese por favor!, ¿en que no pudo ayudarla?

-¡No puedo seguir callando lo que sé !. La señora Laya sufría mucho y nadie pudo ayudarla, solo Doris.

-¡Por favor hable!. No tenga miedo, le prometo nuevamente que usted no será mencionado en nada y sus palabras solo quedaran entre nosotros.

-No sé qué es lo que usted busca rondando la casa, pero esto que le voy decir no tego idea en que puede desencadenar. Es una culpa en mi que cargo en mi conciencia que no me ha dejado en paz. La señora Laya murió en un accidente y hasta donde sé su cuerpo fue encontrado calcinado, no sé más, sin embargo Doris iba con ella, eso sí lo sé porque me lo aseguro uno de los muchachos, el guardaespaldas que entonces era como su sombra. Quisiera saber que ha sido de Doris. Si las dos iban en al auto y solo fue encontrado el cuerpo de la Señora, entonces Doris tiene que estar en algún lado. Todo es tan confuso….El caso es que la Señora vivió encerrada por más de un tiempo, más de un año para ser un poco especifico y cuando salió solo fue para encontrar…. la muerte.

-¿Encerrada?

-La señora Laya estuvo encerrada todo ese tiempo en su casa por órdenes de su Esposo quien pensaba hacerlo después en el subterráneo de la mansión y no dejarla salir nunca, pero no lo logró porque ella huyó.

-¿Subterráneo?- pregunto lleno de asombro y repulsión-Lo que me cuenta es algo tan malvado y perverso, solo una mente tan podrida, tan retorcida podría hacer eso con un ser humano y peor tratándose de alguien quien se supone que ame, pero, ¿por qué la encerró? ¿Qué hizo la señora Laya François para desatar su ira?

-Bueno…no quiero hablar de sus asuntos íntimos, no quisiera hablar de su conducta cuando ella no está presente. Para mi siempre fue una dama…solo le diré que no era una mujer feliz en su matrimonio y antes que pasara todo eso ella se había ido de Roma a América, el señor fue tras ella y la llevó a la Residencia donde se había establecido entonces en aquel lugar, luego regresamos a Roma y…..la señora no se llevaba bien con él, era un matrimonio forzado y sin amor.

-¡Entiendo!

-La señora Laya, el día del accidente huía. Huía porque no quería estar de nuevo en el encierro. ¡Doris fue más valiente que todos!. Ahora lo comprendo….yo no pude…es lo único que le puedo decir

-Le haré una pregunta y quiero que me responde sinceramente.- Lex inhaló profundamente llenando sus pulmones- ¿usted cree que el Señor D'angelo al darse cuenta de su huida, fue a buscarla de inmediato?- Marcelo pensó en esa ocasión tratando de recordar.

-No sabría precisarlo, pero…..lo único que recuerdo es al Señor:

 **"** **BASTA!, vine demasiado tarde, no pude dar con ella. ¡Se escapó**!"- eso es lo que dijo cuando llego a la casa.

No sé si fue tras ella o simplemente fue hasta el aeropuerto y no la encontró. No lo sé.

-En realidad eso es confuso….- dijo Lex- Señor Marcelo…gracias por su ayuda.

Lex llego a la conclusión de que Marcelo si sospechaba de su patrón, pero era obvio que no podía decirlo abiertamente, si Marcelo estuviese seguro que D'angelo no fue, entonces por que contarle sobre el encierro y demás. Allí hay algo que Lex le daría la forma correcta.

 **Fin de flash back**

-Candy, ¿ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?- ella respiró profundamente. Tenía que enfrentar a Terry y pedir una explicación.

\- No habría querido decirte nada, pero no tiene caso que me lo guarde. No cuando se supone que entre nosotros debe haber comunicación y sinceridad.

-¡A que te refieres! No entiendo nada.

-Terry, te lo preguntaré sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto y solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo- dijo viéndolo fijamente. Luego se levantó de la cama y saco de las gavetas del armario un par de camisas.- ¿Necesito saber qué significa esto?- preguntó serena. Candy quería saber sobre esas manchas que estaban en el cuello de las camisas de su marido- Terry a su vez tomó las piezas.

-Es labial

-Terry, ¡sé que es labial, pero también sé que no es mío!... mi pregunta es ¿por qué esta eso en tus camisas?... ¡yo no quiero desconfiar de ti!... ¡Te juro que no quiero!, pero, esto me hace dudar mucho.

-¡Con tus dudas lo estas haciendo Candy!

-Disculpame, sé que amas a nuestra familia y que no harías nada que nos lastime, pero…pero entonces dime ¿Qué es esto? Las encontré en el mismo lugar donde las acabo de sacar.-El castaño no tenía idea de donde provenían. No recuerda haberlas visto cuando se las quitó, ni siquiera recuerda si las uso recientemente. Aparte de la Compañía estuvo en club y en ninguno de esos lugares hubo alguna resbalosa que se le haya acercado además porque el simplemente no dejaba que lo hiciesen. En el club solo estuvo practicando equitación.

-Mi amor, te puedo jurar por mi vida y por lo más sagrado que son ustedes que no sé cómo aparecieron esas manchas de labial. Candy…amor, créeme que es la verdad.- Ella vió en sus ojos y lo que encontró solo fue amor y sinceridad- Soy incapaz de hacerte sufrir, simplemente porque eres mi vida y no arriesgaría lo que tengo por una aventura, eso no me hace falta cuando te tengo a ti.

-¡Terry!...Te creo, te creo mi amor, pero entonces ¿como se explica esto? ¿Quién y por qué?

-¡No lo sé Candy!, pero te aseguro que lo averiguare y cuando sepa de donde viene todo esto, te juro que no tendré piedad. ¡Confía en mi por favor!- se abrazaron tiernamente y él, depositó un beso en su cabeza.

 **Inicio Flash back**

Candy necesitaba conversar con alguien. Recordó entonces a Karen

-Hola Karen

-Candy, me sorprendió cuando me pediste que nos encontráramos.

-¡Disculpa que haya hecho venir!, pero es que necesito hablar con alguien. Este lugar no está muy lejos de la empresa para que no tengas problemas de regresar.

-Bien, y dime que te sucede Candy?

Candy suspiro- No sé qué hacer amiga?- le confesó lo de las camisas y la actitud de Terry.

-Lo único que te puedo decir Candy es que hables con él. Si, la comunicación ante todo. Eso es lo que mis padres decían siempre. Pregúntale si no lo haces nunca sabrás que paso y sobre todo confía en él. No dejes que la persona que los quiere separar se salga con la suya.

-Lo haré, porque lo amo y no le daré el gusto a nadie.¡Te lo aseguro!

-Candy ¿Has pensado en que esto pudiera ser planeado por alguien que esté muy cerca de ustedes y que le interese verlos separados?…Bueno quitemos a Susanna que esa ya es caso perdido. Además no tiene forma de entrar a tu casa . Me he quedado pensando según lo que me dijiste en ¿Cómo es posible que las manchas estén sobre camisas limpias? lo que significa que Terry ni siquiera se las puso. ¿Cómo explicas eso?. Que aparezcan dobladas en las gavetas de la ropa limpia, en todo caso sería dejarlas en el recipiente de la ropa sucia donde fuera mucho mas evidente, quien lo hizo fue una estúpida. No sé, ese es mi pensar. Para mí que aquí hay gato casero….o mejor dicho gata casera. Yo que tu andaría con los ojos bien abiertos y no lo digo por tu marido porque de algo si estoy segura y te lo digo con todas sus palabras y con toda la sinceridad del mundo….¡Terry te ama CandyQ….no lo dudes nunca y no le dejes de creer.

-Gracias amiga- ambas sonrieron y degustaron de una taza de café en el lugar. Luego Karen se fue deseando que las cosas entre ellos se resuelvan de buen agrado- graacias por tus palabras.

-No fue nada Candy. Mi consejo es nada mas el reflejo que he visto en mis padres. Después de tantos años siguen tan enamorados como el primer día.

 **Fin flash back**

-¿Tu?, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó desconcertada a verla justamente en la acera del departamento.

-¿No me invitas a pasar? no quiero hablar aquí- señaló despectivamente.

-Lo siento, pero tú no entraras al departamento. ¡No eres bienvenida! Y no soy cortes con las personas como tú. Con gente como tú se me desaparece la educación.

-¡No entiendo que es lo que Andrés vió en ti!...una Francesa insípida y con marido. No sabía que a Andrés le gustaban las sobras que otros hombres dejan.- La presencia de Susanna le resultaba insoportable.- ¿Cómo tuvo el mal gusto además de embarazarte?-Susanna al recordar esto su furia volvió a surgir- Lo hiciste para atraparlo, porque hombres como él no hay dos.

-¿Si? Y, ¿por qué entonces no supiste conservarlo? Susanna a mí no me vengas con esas historias que conozco a las mujeres como tú.- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Lo dices por ti?- Laya no dijo nada y solo la observaba.

-Mi vida no es tu problema Susanna- dijo seriamente- no es de tu incumbencia y mi relación con Andrés entra dentro de ella….ahora si me permites debo entrar. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo hablando tonterías. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Me pregunto si tu marido sabrá donde estas ahora… Creo que le agradaría mucho saberlo- hizo una pausa- Según se, se presume que "estás muerta"-En ese instante sintió mareado y que su entorno tambaleaba. Se sostuvo de las verjas externas del ventanal mientras Susanna sonreía – averigüé que tuviste un accidente….pero creo que tu marido se alegrará de saber que estas…"viva"… ¡Te imaginas que sucedería si sabe dónde estás y en el estado en que te encuentras?...su mujer embarazada de otro.¡Que horror!.

-¡Basta!.¡Basta!- exclamaba...¡déjame en paz y vete de una vez!.- Laya como pudo llego hasta el interior. Cerró la puerta y desde afuera podía escucharla despotricando su odio.

-¡Tú sabrás que hacer querida!- exclamó con burla

Laya no quería escucharla más. ¿Hasta cuándo?, si solo añora vivir una vida normal como cualquier persona. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

-¿Cómo pasaste la tarde amor?- preguntó Andrés al llegar.

-¡Muy bien Andrés! Un poco de malestar, pero es normal...

-¿Te pasa algo Laya? Tus ojos están tristes y te siento inquieta ¡Vamos díme!. no me ocultes nada por favor. Si es por Susanna te tengo buenas noticias…sabes ya he conseguido información sobre una casa en Brooklyn, solo me tomará de 20 a 30 minutos el desplazamiento hasta la Agencia… ¿Qué dices?

-¡Que eso sería maravilloso Andrés!... ¿Cuándo nos podríamos ir?

-Seria pronto mi amor!... no puedo seguir exponiéndote a que Susanna venga a molestar cuando le dé la gana- bajo la mirada con signos de preocupación.

-Andrés, eh,…yo…yo te preparé algo muy delicioso, ¡espero que te guste!

-¡Gracias amor!, todo lo que me preparas es delicioso, pero cuando tengamos nuestra casa y luego tu embarazo tendré que contratar a alguien. Debo cuidarte.

-Amor…pero….

-Laya, no se diga más, por favor, ¡déjame consentirte amor!. Serás la madre de mi hijo y mi deseo es cuidarte.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí?- pregunto ansiosa

-En una semana... ¿Te parece?

-Bueno….si...

-No me convences Laya. Vamos!...sé que hay algo que me quieres decir, pero no te atreves…siento entonces que no me tienes confianza.

-No, no es eso…es que yo no quiero preocuparte.

-Somos una pareja y debemos tener comunicación, eso es lo que hace que una relación funcione. Mis padres siempre me han dicho que eso es primordial.- con mirada triste lo observó.

-¡Susanna estuvo aquí!- dijo dándole la espalda-No deseaba decírtelo, porque tu vienes cansado de tu trabajo y luego yo con mis cosas. ¡No quería preocuparte!.

-¿Susanna otra vez?- pregunto furioso-¿Y qué te ha dicho Laya? Debió ser algo muy grave, porque estas inquieta, estas nerviosa…dime.- se acercó tomándola por los hombros cuando aun se encontraba de espaldas.

-Ella estuvo investigando sobre mí y dice que ha descubierto lo del accidente que leyó sobre mi supuesta muerte- esto le cayó como una bomba a Andrés.

¡Maldición!... esto no lo puedo seguir permitiendo….mañana mismo iré a poner un alto a esta situación.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-¡Denunciarla por acoso!

-No, si lo haces puede hablar con las autoridades y decir todo y entonces D'angelo vendrá por mi….no Andrés, no por favor.

-¡Calma!, calma….- dijo abrazándola y consolándola- no permitiré que te suceda nada. Mañana mismo arreglo el asunto de la casa y nos iremos donde esa mujer no nos encuentre.

Laya tenía que acabar con esos miedos. Su preocupación aumentaba. Las palabras de Susanna resonaban en su cabeza a cada instante… ¿Qué debía hacer? Había algo que podía hacer, pero eso sería muy arriesgado después de todo lo sucedido.

Días después se establecieron en su nueva casa en Brooklyn. El abogado le había comunicado que su matrimonio no había sido disuelto, que se encontraba en estado de quiescencia, es decir inactivo pero existente, precisamente por la presunta muerte. Según las autoridades Romanas no se ha comprobado su muerte y que un nuevo agente de investigaciones abrió el caso que se cerró sin argumentos. Esto a Laya le alegró mucho y pensó en Doris. Ella podría viajar a Roma y hablar con las autoridades, confesar todo y pedir respaldo de su parte.

-Señora Laya es necesario que el abogado de Roma se apersone con el Señor Conte para lo del divorcio. Hay dos opciones que se han estudiado en cualquiera de ellas usted quedara divorciada, pero esto lleva tiempo. Por fuentes confiables hemos sabido que tiene una mujer viviendo en su mansión. Piensa que usted está muerta y ha vuelto a rehacer su vida, pero podemos acusarlo de infidelidad. También que podemos jugar algunas cartas a nuestro favor, pero para eso necesito informarle que en unos días Zeus se contactara personalmente con él para plantear el divorcio. La documentación estaba preparada solo para que D'angelo estampe su firma.

 **Dos semanas después Roma**

-Buen dia caballero- saludó el hombre bajando de su auto y dirigiéndose al portón de la mansión Conte. -Soy Zeus Marino, abogado Civil y necesito hablar con el Señor D'angelo Conte de algo muy importante, ¿puede decirle por favor?

-Un momento, veré si el Señor desea atenderle.- por el teléfono el vigilante le informaba a Marcelo, quien se había sorprendido al escuchar quien lo buscaba.

-Por aquí por favor- dijo Marcelo indicándole el camino- El señor se encuentra en su despacho. Pase.

-Gracias y permiso.

D'angelo se encontraba sentado en su escritorio cuando vió que el hombre de saco y corbata entraba. Se levantó y se acercó hasta a él para extenderle su mano

-Me han dicho que usted ha venido a verme. Francamente no comprendo que tiene que hablar conmigo un abogado civil. No creo tener problemas ni nada por el estilo, pero dígame, le escucho. ¿Desea tomar algo?

-No Señor Conte, le agradezco.

-¡Siéntese por favor!- D'angelo volvió a la silla de su escritorio.

-Me ha traído hasta aquí un caso sumamente delicado que se me ha informado desde América.

-¿América?- preguntó con desconcierto evidente, pero de repente recordó el incidente de Jones a quien creía haber matado y su nerviosismo se hizo más evidente- No sé…. qué puede haber en ese lugar que tenga que ver yo en ello.

-El abogado de América lleva el caso de la señora….permítame por acá tengo el nombre- Si, aquí esta…la señora Laya François Badalyan, su esposa.- al escuchar ese nombre casi se le sale el corazón, estaba pálido y agitado.

-Laya murió hace año y medio. ¿Qué caso puede tener en América? Será alguna deuda que dejó allá cuando se fue huyendo y robó mi dinero.

\- Quiero que me muestre el acta de defunción donde aparezca que ella está muerta.

-¿Esto es una broma? Déjeme decirle que si lo es, es de muy mal gusto abogado…

-No Señor, por favor déjeme continuar- sostuvo el hombre- La Señora Laya vive en América y desde aquel lugar ha entablado la demanda de divorcio. Así que… aquí están los documentos para que usted los revise y solo debe firmarlos. Ella no pide nada en absoluto. Ni dinero ni propiedades absolutamente nada- El Italiano no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Laya vivía en América y en sus manos tenía la demanda de divorcio. Estaba de una pieza con sentimientos encontrados- La Señora solo desea su libertad.

-¿Todo este tiempo ha estado en América? – preguntó casi sin aliento- ¿Y yo?... creyendo que había muerto. ¡Sufriendo por su perdida!- DÍGALE QUE NO FIRMARE NADA, QUE LA CONTRADEMANDARE POR ABANDONO DE HOGAR y….y….-quedó sin argumentos.

-Puede hacerlo perfectamente, pero le indico que no es muy conveniente para usted cuando tiene una amante sin haberse divorciado… ¿Qué cree que un juez puede decir de eso?. No hay hijos, no hay interés en bienes, no hay nada señor…solo esperamos su firma…ah! Y algo más. Manda a decirle que….que firme, porque le conviene llevar las cosas en paz.

-¡NO LO HARE HASTA QUE ELLA MISMA ME DIGA EN MI CARA TODO!. NO LO HARE HASTA QUE ESTE PRESENTE MI ABOGADO.

-No veo la necesidad, aunque se lo comentaré, pero Señor D'angelo le conviene.

El abogado con la única información que contaba era la proporcionada por el abogado de América. Que Laya había sido dada por muerta en Roma, que luego de averiguar sobre el matrimonio con las autoridades descubró que la muerte de Laya no estaba confirmada. Zeus en dias anteriores lo confirmó con Lex y este a su vez reafirmó sus especulaciones y que vivía en América. Así que solo sería cuestión de esperar.

-¡MALDICION!-Despotricó lleno de ira- ¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO HA ESTADO EN AMÉRICA?...Y YO, YO….¡MALDITA SEAS LAYA MIL VECES MALDITA!- grito mientras tiraba libros, muebles y por un momento quiso romper esos papeles, pero un impulso lo llevó a detenerse.

 **Mientras tanto en América, en casa Granchester.**

Julia seguía jugando con fuego, vistiendo de manera provocativa una blusa ajustada y falda corta. Nina se mantenía casi no entraba a las habitaciones una vez que terminaba con la limpieza. Cualquier hombre que viera a Julia de esa manera se imaginaria muchas cosas impropias. Terry la observó de esa manera.

-Señorita Julia.

-Sí Señor- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior descaradamente- ¿en que soy buena?

-Cuando termine con los niños, ¿puede venir a mi despacho?. Necesito hablar con usted, antes que mi Esposa regrese -"Bingo"- dijo en su interior-"ha caído", me quiere en su despacho y antes que venga esa "mujer". No funciono lo del labial, pero al parecer esto sí. ¡Ya no puede aguantar!-dijo internamente con su cínica sonrisa. Lo que no se imaginaba era que Terry había decidido despedirla y que cuando Candy supiera le diría todo lo que había estado ocurriendo tiempo atrás.

Gracias a Dios que los niños estaban tranquilos jugando, si no quien sabe que haría para ir de inmediato donde su presa, es decir Terry. Cuando entró al despacho ¡sorpresa!, Terry no acababa de dar la vuelta cuando la mujer se le abalanzó, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo, parecía un succionador humano- !por favor suelteme! - pudo decir con dificultad-descaradamente pegaba su pecho casi desnudo al de Terry quien no encontraba donde poner sus manos. !Basta!- exclamó mientras toma aire- quería separarla y poner distancia porque la mujer tenía más abierta la camisa un poco más y estaba sin ésta- sin embargo tuvo que empujarla, seguía pegada como un mazate a su cuerpo- la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par y aquellos verdes ojos brillaron con furia y decepción. La mujer que se encontraba encima del hombre quedó congelada al ver esa brillantez que era como fuego en los ojos de su patrona.

-¿ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE ESTA PASANDO?- preguntó completamente desconcertada.- ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

-¡No, no es lo que usted piensa señora!- exclamó nerviosa Julia

\- "¿No es lo que pienso?" pero, si casi esta desnuda-Candy sonrió con sarcasmo por la estupidez que acababa de escuchar.

\- Yo…

-¡BASTA YA! NO ME CREA ESTUPIDA JULIA. NO NECESITA QUE ME DIGA NADA. POR FAVOR RECOJA SUS COSAS Y LARGUESE DE INMEDIATO… DIRIJASE CON NINA PARA QUE LE EXTIENDA UN CHEQUE CON LO QUE LE CORRESPONDE POR SU TRABAJO.

-¿Me despide?, pero...¿Por qué?. si no he he hecho nada. Además...

-¡Por supuesto que la despido!… ¿Qué quiere, que le aplauda por esto? ¿Tendré que esperar a que suceda para entonces hacerlo?. Si llego más tarde no sé cómo la hubiese encontrado. ¡Qué tonta ha sido usted!, Julia. Pensé que tenía inteligencia y que sus estudios de psicología los empleaba con mis hijos, pero ya veo que su cara bonita y su cuerpo atracó su cerebro- Terry seguía sin decir una sola palabra.- creí erróneamente que usted quería trabajar, pero ya veo cuáles eran sus intenciones... Por favor retírese de una vez.¡ Confiaba en usted y me ha decepcionado!- Julia salió del despacho iba furiosa que casi tumba a Nina.

-¿Que te ha pasado muchacha? ¿Por qué traes la blusa de ese modo?...segundos después vio salir a los señores y entonces pensó lo que ella muchas veces había sospechado.- ¡Santo Dios!... ¿Julia que has hecho?- preguntó al ver las caras de sus patrones y la mirada furibunda de la Rubia sobre ellos.

-¡No hice nada!...yo, solo…solo lo besé, pero ella me despide como si cometí un gran pecado.

-Ay Julia, como se ve que eres tan inmadura! por no decirte la palabra que te merececes. De nada te sirven esos 32 años que tienes. Has actuado como una chiquilla con las hormonas alborotadas. En primer lugar…ella es la Señora de ésta casa y segundo si has besado a su marido ¿qué quieres que haga? Una fiesta porque una coscolina resbaladiza se quiere meter en su cama.

Un ambiente tenso se sentía en la habitación. Candy había llegado hasta su recamara seguida de Terry. Debía darle una explicación. ¡Claro que existe una!.

-¡Yo lo siento mucho Candy! Todo esto está muy mal….no sé ¿qué paso?, quisiera pedirte perdón, pero no sé qué debas perdonarme, sin embargo si te he lastimado, si te he herido, no ha sido con mi intención Candy….¡Te lo juro!.- La rubia estaba de espaldas no veía su rostro-Soy un estúpido, un imbécil que…

-¡Terry!. No tienes que sentirte mal. Yo lo vi todo- comentó con tranquilidad- solo que me siento decepcionada de ella, ¿Cómo?- El castaño estaba sorprendido- ¿tú viste todo?

-Sí, apenas te dió tiempo de sostenerte del ventanal. Tenía una leve sospecha, pero me negaba a creerlo. Recién llegué cuando vi a Julia entrar al despacho. Me llamó mucho la atención como estaba vestida. Verla entrar se me hizo raro, pues no tiene nada que hacer allí. Así que me acerque sigilosamente. Esperaría que saliera para decirle que tuviera cuidado con su vestimenta por los niños y por los hombres que hay en esta casa.-Terry sonrió – cuando abrí lentamente la puerta vi cómo se abalanzó a besarte. Me detuve helada de ver la escena y luego ya sabes…. pensé que cuidaba de mis hijos porque los apreciaba, pero ya veo que toda su intención no era más que seducirte. Había empezado a tomarle cariño y la miraba como parte de la familia más que una empleada.

-¡Te juro que nunca me ha pasado por la cabeza!. Yo iba a contarte que tiempo atrás ella ha venido teniendo un comportamiento que no me gusta en lo absoluto, pero no podía decírtelo porque le apreciabas por los niños y quizás por comportarme como un caballero. Además pensarías que es porque quiero que dejes la Agencia y estés en casa. Dije que podía lidiar con la situación, todo cuando me mantuviera alejada de ella. Pero hoy...hoy había rebasado toda mi paciencia por su desfachatez y estaba a punto de despedirla cuando sucedió lo que ya sabes.

-Terry, debiste decírmelo. La hubiese echado de inmediato. No puedo permitir a una persona así por más aprecio que le pueda tener, porque es evidente que el sentimiento no es mutuo. Ella no apreciaba a mi Familia .

\- ¡Esa mujer es una inconsciente!- exclamó con furia y con el ceño fruncido- Ahora estoy seguro que ella fue la que armó el asunto de las manchas de labial en mis camisas. ¡Ha sido su afán separarnos!... ¡La quiero fuera de esta casa! No voy a soportar otra Susanna en esta Casa. Ni que te llore pidiéndote una oportunidad."No la quiero aqui"- Candy asintió- No importa si tenemos que buscar a otra persona.

-¡Eso mismo pienso yo Terry!. Es la única que pudo entrar a nuestra Recámara, ¿Quien más si no ella?

Días atrás Karen había entablado una relación con Michael, este quiso darse una oportunidad con la muchacha. Le gustaba su forma de ser espontánea y directa como pocas mujeres y se llevaban muy bien. ¿Será que al fin Jones encontró a la mujer de su vida?...quizás.

Estaba pasando por una tienda que está a dos calles de la compañía cuando para su infortunio Susanna salía de esa tienda.

-¡Oh, Santo Dios!- rodó los ojos al ver que la Rubia se detenía con una sonrisa cínica- ¡me tienes que salir en todas partes!. Eres como un grano en el trasero Susanna.

-Hola Karen..¿Cómo te va? Según dicen que estás caminando entre nubes en tu pedestal de gran actriz

-Yo estoy muy bien, pero no tanto como tú, que siempre tienes dinero para darte tus lujos. Me pregunto ¿Quién es o será tu victima ahora? ¿A que pobre hombre vas a trasquilar? desde ya y sin conocerlo...le doy mi más sentido pésame.

-¡Ese no es tu problema!. Asi que no te metas.

-¡Claro que no!, pero siempre de vez en cuando me gusta entrometerme en tu vida, no sé...quizás porque de vez en cuando me gusta reírme un poco de tí.

-¡imbécil!...no eres más que una actriz de quinta que le han hecho creer que es la mejor de la ciudad. ¡Ilusa!

-Por favor no me identifiques con tu persona. Como se ve a kilómetros tu despecho por no volver….NUNCA- dijo con énfasis lo último- a la compañía.

-Bah, algún dia todo lo que tienes se puede terminar y dejarás de ser la actriz de renombre que eres ahora.

-Puede ser, porque nada es eterno en esta vida y si algún me toca, pues lo aceptaría. sin embargo tú querida Susanna tienes un karma que no puedes con el….Además eso que me dices ¿Cómo debería tomarlo como un insulto, una amenaza o qué?

-¡Tómalo como tú quieras!

-Susanna, Susanna...Nunca comprendiste que no te quité ningún lugar. Nada en esta vida te he quitado... No fui yo la que te sacó de esta compañía, no ha sido culpa mía que tú nunca hayas sabido cuidar de tu trabajo, tampoco es mi culpa que te hayas querido meter en los pantalones de Terry y que te haya puesto en tu lugar.- la familiaridad con que Karen se refirió a Terry no pasó desapercibida por Susanna.

-¿Terry?..¿Ahora es Terry? y eso? esa forma de llamarlo por su nombre de pila? Ningún empleado lo hace a menos que lo considere su amigo.

-¡Créeme que es por eso mismo!.- Susanna lo dudaba- si, a mí no me interesa Terry como tú crees o te lo imaginas y sabes por qué?. No me lo preguntas pero te lo voy a decir para darte una satisfacción querida... ¡Terry es mi amigo!, si como lo oyes... Candy y Terry son mis amigos. Además tengo novio, si, un novio al que quiero mucho y ante todo se respetar….adiós Susanna. ¡Espero no seguirte encontrando porque en serio me enfermas!.

Había llegado a la gran ciudad. Después de algunos meses fuera. Regresar a ese lugar le había traído tantos recuerdos alegres y tristes y unos muy desagradables, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos rodando en sus mejías. Hubiera querido buscar en donde habían sepultado a Doris, pero ni idea de que había pasado con ella... En ese instante recordó a Andrés. Había partido dejándole solo una nota, sabía que nunca estaría de acuerdo con lo que haría.

 ** _Andrés_**

 ** _Te prometo que volveré pronto, perdóname Andrés, pero tú jamás me lo hubieses permitido, estaré bien. Amor, debo resolver esta situación, solo así me sentiré libre y sin miedo….no te preocupes!_**

 ** _Necesito tu apoyo y ese sería que sigas con tu vida. En cuanto pise tierra me avocaré con las autoridades, sé que ellos están investigando mi caso y pediré ayuda…Andrés ya verás que volveré pronto….espérame y perdona mi imprudencia_** ** _._**

 ** _PD. Disculpame por tomar tu dinero_**

Laya

Con sus documentos en regla emprendió el viaje sin problemas. Laya desconocía que a esas alturas D'angelo se había enterado que ella vive, pero que tarde o temprano ocurriría. En el momento que D'angelo lo supo Laya había emprendido su viaje, sin saber que se había negado a firmar y que quería que ella misma se lo pidiera. Iba a Roma para hablar con las autoridades y denunciar a D'angelo por su intento de homicidio y por la muerte de Doris, además del intento de homicidio a Michael Jones, de este último no tenía mucho conocimiento.

Andrés cuando leyó aquella nota todo su mundo se vino abajo. Estaba desconcertado por lo que Laya había hecho, aunque comprendía sus razones simplemente no podía aceptar que se haya ido así. Es verdad jamás la hubiese dejado ir, al menos no sola y si ella se lo hubiese pedido, la habría acompañado. Habló con Candy y con Archie quienes comprendieron su situación y entonces viajo a Roma. Candy y Terry le habían dado ánimos y que todo saldría bien.

-Por favor necesito rentar un cuarto sencillo solo será un par de días.

-¿Un par de días? Déjeme ver, porque en realidad no los rentamos por tan poco tiempo. No podemos sacar a quien lo solicita más por menos. Si tiene suerte puede que haya alguno- La mujer con cara de pocos amigos reviso y si, había un cuarto vacío.- Mire que anda usted con mucha suerte. Hay un cuarto tome las llaves y ya sabe que el viernes por la tarde debe desocuparlo.

-Claro, muchas gracias y por favor tome el pago.

Laya subió era un cuarto ubicado en la planta alta de la casa. Un lugar donde tenía lo necesario al menos un baño independiente y una cama.-Solo será un par de días- se dijo así misma para infundirse valor. Bajó para tomar algún alimento, eran las 9 de la mañana. No contaba con mucho dinero y quizás no con mucho tiempo, tendría que hacer las cosas rápidamente. Si el dinero se termina tendría que buscar un trabajo mientras tanto para poder recoger dinero que la lleve de regreso a América.

Caminó con pasos apresurados. Daba un vistazo por todos lados en la calle con el temor de verlo en cualquier lado en cualquier momento. Siguío caminando hasta llegar a la estación de policía

-Buen dia, necesito hablar con el agente Alexander Parisi, puede decirle por favor que Laya François lo busca.

-Un momento por favor. Tengo que llamar si se encuentra en su oficina, porque últimamente el Señor Parisi no se mantiene acá en la Estación.

Laya pedía al cielo que el Agente estuviera allí, sino tendría que regresar y el dinero y el tiempo..

\- ¡puede pasar!. El Señor Parisi la espera.

-¡Gracias!- sonrió- se levantó y enseguida la secretaria la llevó a la oficina del Agente de Invetigaciones de Accidentes y Homicidios.

Alexander Parisi estaba sorprendido de ver a quien tenía frente a sus ojos. Laya François en persona, mucho más joven de lo que las fotografías la presentaban. -Señora Laya es un gusto conocerla ...por fin.

-¿Por fin?

-Sí, le diré algo que quizás lo tome como soberbia de mi parte, pero yo siempre sospeché que usted estaba viva y hace unos dia lo confirmé con su abogado- Laya estaba desconcertada- los exámenes que se le hicieron a los restos del cuerpo calcinado no corresponden. su dentadura nos arrojó la verdad.

-Bueno supe que se estaba investigando sobre mi muerte y que solo fueron especulaciones lo que entonces quedo. Se me informó de las nuevas autoridades, pero usted sabe mi desconfianza seguía. Hasta que me arme de valor pero ¿esto lo sabe….?

-¿Su marido?...no, bueno cuando tomamos su caso le solicitamos exhumar de nuevo el cadáver, pero no sabe lo que encontramos. Siempre quise llevar este caso a tientas y ahora ya se por qué.

-¿Lo permitió asi sin más? ¿No preguntó por qué lo harían?...¡Era excavar de nuevo en el cuerpo de su supuesta esposa!

-¿Qué le puedo decir? pensé que nos pondría trabas, pero estaba tan seguro de su muerte que no le importó. A veces me pregunto por qué no lo hizo si antes compró gente , pero no entiendo por qué no sacó la defuncion. Solo lo dió por hecho creyendo que encontrariamos lo mismo. pero ahora lo sabremos, creo que usted ha caído del cielo para sacarnos de muchas interrogantes. Así que pienso que por eso se ha presentado, ¿verdad?

-Si Señor Parisi, a eso he venido. Después de todo muy pronto se enterará, porque le he enviado la demanda de divorcio.

Después de varios segundos de un silencio:-

-Muy bien por favor siéntese!

¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

-Si, totalmente. Entiendo por qué lo pregunta y le reitero que nosotros no nos dejamos comprar por nadie. Somos ante todo profesionales y no hemos estudiado para que nos compren la conciencia. No en vano los sujetos que antes estaban aquí han sido destituidos por corrupción. No se preocupe. usted ha venido en buen momento y con las autoridades adecuadas.

-Gracias.

-Y bien…le escucho. Esta será una denuncia formal que usted deberá leer y firmar… ¿entendido?- llamó a un secretario para hacer el escrito- Asi que por favor no omita nada. Todo lo que usted diga es importante.

Laya respiró profundamente y empezó a relatarle la historia. Su terrible historia. Desde su matrimonio con D'angelo, su engaño hasta el intento de asesinarla y que condujo al accidente de auto que llevó a Doris a la muerte.

-¡No es posible!... entonces realmente piensa que usted murió, pero ni siquiera supo que la persona que murió fue otra.

-Aún después de muerta Doris siguió ayudándome… al no saberlo, se olvidó de mí.

¿Conoce usted a Marcelo?

-Sí, es el mayordomo de la mansión.

-Él fue quien me dijo que usted estuvo mucho tiempo encerrada, pero no preciso muchos datos, no dijo el por qué... obviamente respetando su memoria.

-Ahora ya lo sabe señor Agente. No le voy a ocultar nada.- sus ojos estaban húmedos.- Solo quiero ser libre. A estas alturas debe saber que estoy viva. En cuanto me di cuenta que mi caso se abrió sentí la inquietud de venir y decir las cosas tal cual sucedieron y entonces aquí estoy.

\- Dos intentos de asesinato uno con uso de arma de fuego y uno provocado por accidente de auto. Con su testimonio y la documentación de la muerte de Doris todo ello mínimo pasara de 10 a 15 años de prisión, sin embargo solo un juez lo puede determinar. Además hay que recordar que puede solicitar un abogado el cual puede darle dura pelea.

D'angelo había pensado bien las cosas y las palabras cargadas de amenaza por parte del abogado lo puso en alerta. –Si Laya está viva, lo más seguro es que me denuncie- meditó- Puede decir que la quise matar…y entonces? Quien murió en ese accidente- de pronto se le vino a la mente- ¡Doris!, si seguro fue ella, por eso nunca apareció. Ese era el cuerpo de Doris, pero si ni siquiera lo quise ver. Laya ha de estar bien asesorada. ¡MALDITA!

El dia en que el abogado debía llegar para retirar los documentos fue en vano, ya que D'angelo le había pedido tiempo para pensarlo y él recalcado que le convenía hacerlo. Ese mismo dia Zeus envió un mensaje en el que le informaba que el italiano no quería llegar a un acuerdo de divorcio, lo cual utilizarían una segunda opción, el divorcio unilateral donde no es necesario la aceptación de D'angelo, pero el proceso duraría un poco más, así que se llevara a efectos por la vía judicial y Laya deberá invocar y acreditar las causales de su divorcio por ejemplo el maltrato físico, la violencia, el adulterio en fin. etc.

 **Al siguiente dia**

-Señor Conte… ¿Que ha resuelto?- D'angelo miraba a través del ventanal. No estar de acuerdo con el divorcio de común acuerdo lo llevaría al unilateral donde Laya lo pondría en evidencia. Se sentía confuso y desorientado. Con él se encontraba su abogado. Un silencio pesado se sintió en el despacho. D'angelo seguía viendo por el ventanal. Luego tomo el sobre.

-¡Aquí tiene!- le extendió toda la documentación- por favor retírese- No le dio tiempo a Zeus de revisarlo y entonces pensó que fue una gran pérdida de tiempo. Tuvo que irse porque D'angelo estaba furioso.- si D'angelo firmaba el de mutuo acuerdo en menos tiempo Laya y el estarían divorciados y como no hay hijos no exige nada el trámite es rápido posiblemente en un mes aproximadamente quizás menos desde que es presentada la demanda. Por otro lado el unilateral que, aunque no necesita su aprobación tardaría un poco más por las invocaciones del causal.

No fue sino hasta que llego al auto que Zeus pudo revisar la carpeta e inmediatamente mandó un mensaje al abogado en América y este le comunico que Laya se había ido a Roma y que había que comunicarle la resolución.

Andrés había llegado a Roma. Su vuelo se había retrasado, pero ahora ¿dónde buscaría a Laya? Se dirigió a la estación de la policía. Seguro estaba que si Laya fue hasta ellos quizás dejo el lugar donde se quedaría, sin embargo ese dia Laya debía abandonar el cuarto y si quería continuar en Roma debía buscar un trabajo, pues el dinero se había agotado.

Llego a la estación y preguntó por el agente Parisi este no se encontraba. No sabía qué hacer si esperar, regresar o buscar pronto un lugar, la noche llegaría y pensó que el dia de mañana podría encontrarlo. Caminó sin rumbo fijo y desorientado. Nunca en su vida había estado en Roma y era un lugar totalmente desconocido para él. Se sentó en una banca frente al lugar había una casa con un rótulo de "Se alquilan cuartos" solo tenía que levantarse y preguntar por uno, bueno si está el rotulo puesto seguramente es que todavía hay disponible. Pensó en Laya en su hijo y en la valentía de ella. Sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron- ¿Dónde estarás Laya?- su mirada se ancló en el suelo. El sonido del portón de la casa con el rótulo le hizo levantar la cabeza ya que sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir y sería una pena que la persona le viera llorar. Grata sorpresa fue que quien salía del lugar con maleta en mano era nada más y nada menos que Laya, si, Laya salía de la casa porque ya no tenía dinero para seguir pagando el cuarto. Andrés se levantó como empujado por un resorte. Ella observó a ese hombre en la banqueta y sus ojos se clavaron en esa figura que reconoció.

-¿Andrés?- preguntaba sonriendo y dejado la maleta para ir a abrazarlo.- Andres, mi amor.

-Laya, Laya….¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?, ¿por qué me haces esto?

\- perdóname, pero tú no me hubieses dejado y no sé si tu vendrías conmigo, por tu trabajo.

\- pero, ¿cómo crees que no vendría contigo?

-Pensé en tu trabajo y de todos modos terminaste haciéndolo. A este paso te saldrán corriendo de la Agencia.

-Hablé directamente con Candy y no hubo problemas.- En ese instante Andrés recibió un correo en su celular. El mensaje decía que D'angelo había firmado el divorcio y que en un mes aproximadamente Laya estaría legalmente divorciada.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Buenas noticias amor, mira- dijo mostrando el mensaje en su celular.

-¡Oh, por Dios!. ¿Es eso verdad? En un mes seré libre por fin, por fin Andrés, por fin podre andar libremente donde yo quiera. Incluso acá en Roma- Laya estaba feliz.

-Sugiero que es más cuando hay que cuidarse. Ese hombre debe estar furioso y no me imagino de lo que pueda ser capaz. Sabes que vives y que la forma en que lo ha sabido no ha sido para felicitarlo por sus actitudes sino para decirle con un divorcio que lo quieres fuera de tu vida.

-¡Tienes razón!, si D'angelo firmó lo hizo bajo coacción y aunque la condición de hacerlo era no evidenciarlo, terminé haciéndolo. D'angelo estará más furioso conmigo como nunca antes.

-Pues nos iremos lo más pronto posible de aquí. Que las autoridades se encarguen de él. Luego el abogado nos informará sobre las legalidades de tu divorcio .Mañana mismo partiremos. Ahora Volvamos y alquilemos el cuarto por esta noche.

continuara..

* * *

A todas gracias por sus bellos comentarios.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola estimadas y preciosas niñas. Agradezco que sigan mi historia**

* * *

Los sentimientos encontrados hacían mella en él, no podía creer lo que había hecho "firmar el divorcio" desde el momento que supo de ella algo en su corazón le movió un sentimiento de nostalgia de deseos de verla y por otro lado el odio, odio porque había firmado bajos sus amenazas. D'angelo debía andar con mucho cuidado. Lo que no se imaginaba es que Laya lo había denunciado directamente como su agresor y el testimonio de su empleado no dejaba dudas. Esa misma noche Rebecca se dio cuenta de la actitud de D'angelo, el mal humor, enojo y de momentos se perdía en la nada. Desde un tiempo que ni siquiera tenian intimidad y Rebecca sospechaba entonces que quizás le había encontrado reemplazo.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME PASA NADA!, ¡POR FAVOR YA DEJAME EN PAZ!. ¿ES QUE ACASO NO TENGO DERECHO A SENTIR LO QUE YO QUIERA?

-¡No me prestas atención!- dijo desconcertada y molesta.- ¡Estas insoportable! Solo vives de mal humor y encima ni me miras, ni me tocas.

-SI NO TE GUSTA MI COMPORTAMIENTO SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ LA SALIDA. ¡DEJAME SOLO!

-¿Me estas corriendo? ERES UN…GROSERO!

-HAS LO QUE QUIERAS...ME TIENES CANSADO!

* * *

La mañana siguiente se vislumbraba despejado en Roma. Laya aprovechando que partirían por la tarde le pidió a Andrés visitar la tumba de Doris. Lex le había proporcionado el lugar donde sus restos habían sido sepultados, sin embargo algo le había preocupado, pero no por eso dejaría de ir. Además se sentía respaldada por la denuncia hecha y por su proceso legal en camino. Sería demasiada casualidad toparse con ese hombre, era hora de dejar de tener miedo. Su sentido moral se lo pedía, su conciencia se lo reclamaba y era más fuerte que todo. Debía ir para agradecerle y despedirse de Doris, porque quizás en mucho tiempo no volvería a Roma, no en algún tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio preguntaron al encargado donde podía encontrar la lápida que aún mantenía su nombre y que en vista de las nuevas investigaciones ese nombre debía cambiar a la de Doris Thompson y así se haría.

-Es en esta línea Señora- dijo el encargado- siga derecho antes de llegar al tope. Alli usted verá el nombre.

-¡Muchas gracias!.

-Laya, yo me quedare aquí- Ella entendió que Andres quería darle privacidad -¡Anda! ¡Aquí te esperaré! - y en el fondo se lo agradecía.

-¡Esta bien!. ¡vuelvo enseguida!

Una nube de recuerdos sobrevino entonces. Lentamente fue acercándose hasta quedar frente a aquella lapida fria y blanca. De rodillas y con sus manos tocando la tierra sus lágrimas salieron unas tras otras, el saber que Doris yacía en ese lugar y que nunca jamás volvería a esa chiquilla, le causaba un terrible dolor.

 _-¡Tan solo eras una niña!...solo una niña y yo… ¡Oh Doris!, ¿por qué la vida fue cruel contigo?.¡Hubiese preferido morir en tu lugar! Fuiste la única persona después de Mina que me mostró cariño de verdad….Gracias Doris, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Gracias porque ahora soy libre. ¡tenias razon! siempre me acordaré de ti. Te prometo que haré lo que siempre quisiste para mi… ¡seré feliz! Gracias mi querida niña, gracias. ¿Sabes? Ahora tendré un bebe- dijo tocando su vientre- un bebe del hombre que amo y que me ama_ \- sonrió-…. _Si Doris, encontré el amor, encontré por fin el verdadero amor. Por ti, por Mina, por mi hijo y por Andrés, seré inmensamente feliz como tú lo quisiste, mi querida amiga. Después de todo fui muy afortunada de contar con personas como ustedes. Tú y Mina que ya no están en este mundo siempre las recordaré como las personas mas valiosas que tuve en mi vida… ahora me toca hacer feliz a mi hijo y a Andrés. ¡Te lo prometo Doris! Gracias. Gracias por hacer de mí, una mejor persona….¡Que Dios te bendiga siempre! y te tenga junto a él._

Laya limpiaba sus lágrimas aún se encontraba con sus rodillas apoyadas en el pasto que había crecido. Colocó algunas flores y rosas- ¡Esto es para ti! -En el lugar habían algunas personas que visitaban a sus familiares, a tres lapidas había un par de ancianitos, quizás conversaban con un hijo o un nieto posiblemente, frente a ella una mujer con un niño en brazos lloraba quizás la pérdida de un esposo. Cuando dió un giro a su izquierda pudo ver una sombra justamente detrás de ella. Pensó que era André, pero al percibir que el hombre no hablaba ni se movía de ese lugar terminó por mover hacia arriba su cabeza y fue tan grande su sorpresa, una inesperada; vió el rostro de ese hombre que la miraba con furia y con dolor.

-¿Tú? – ese hombre no tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado también al mismo lugar. Se acercaba lentamente mientras su mirada y su memoria la reconocía. Sus manos temblaban, sus pies también lo hacían en cada paso que daba hacia ella. Desde que había divisado la lápida miró a una mujer incada de rodillas en el suelo y eso atrapó su atención, estuvo algunos minuto viendo y sí, estaba seguro que era ella. Si no lo supiera y al verla en ese lugar diría que era una aparición. Estaba diferente, pero era ella. Sudaba, sus manos también y entonces una serie de sentimientos le invadían sus sentidos y fue cuando ella giro y también lo reconoció.

-Sí, soy yo- Laya terminó por ponerse de pie. Quería salir corriendo, pero sus pies no les respondían- ¡Estoy sorprendido!. Me dijeron que vivías en América. Siempre venía a…verte...aquí- su corazón amenazaba con salirsele por la agitación.- ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que habias muerto?

-Yo… ¡yo debo irme!

-¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte!- quedó fría por el cargamento de odio que tenían esas palabras- ¿Todo lo resuelves así?...¿huyendo?

-¡No tengo más nada que hacer aquí!.

-¡Lograste lo que quisiste!. ¿No es así? Todo este tiempo viviendo en América mientras que yo…. Pensaba y pensaba en todo aquello.

\- Sabes bien que debia huir porque querias acabar conmigo y la prueba esta aquella tarde...¡tu sabes lo que pasó!. Además si tanto pensabas es porque tu conciencia seguro no te dejaba dormir y tanto pensabas que me reemplazaste fácilmente. ¡Que poco te duro el luto por mi "muerte"!, D'angelo.

\- ¡Pero eso lo puedo cambiar si tú vuelves conmigo!.

-Tú estás loco!...jamás volvería con quien quiso asesinarme...Si D'angelo...¡Es una suerte que yo este viva!. No, lo siento, pero cuando te veo solo me produces repulsión...Quisiste acabar conmigo y ahora, ¿me pides volver'... ¡Qué cinico eres!...un ser tan malvado.

-¡Vamos Laya! Tu y yo no somos diferentes.

-¡No te me acerques! …. ¿Crees que eso no lo recuerdo? ¡TU ATENTASTE CONTRA MI VIDA! ¿COMO CREES QUE YO...? ….ESO NUNCA, NUNCA!

-Yo, no quise…estaba fuera de sí, por odio porque te habías ido, porque había perdido tu amor….porque me habias confesado que amabas a otro...vamos a hablar en otro sitio Laya…aquí no.

-Lo siento, pero, ¡no es posible! nada tengo que hablar contigo D'angelo- el Italiano la tomó de un brazo y ella forcejeaba.

-¡He dicho que quiero que hablemos!. No te iras...

-¿Para que? ¡dejame en paz! por favor…¡Deja que me vaya!.

-¡No puedo!...no puedo dejarte ir- sus ojos habían entristecido- Por favor...¡perdóname!

-¡Lo siento!, pero ya es tarde!. ¡SUELTAME!. Yo no quiero hablar contigo- No atendia las palabras de Laya y seguía sosteniéndola con fuerza.- ¡Me estas lastimando!

-¿LASTIMÁNDOTE? Y TÚ ¿QUÉ HICISTE CONMIGO?.

-¡Sueltame!

-¡SUELTALA!. ¿NO ESCUCHAS QUE QUIERES QUE LA SUELTES?- vociferó una voz llena de furia

-¿Y TU QUIEN ERES? ¡NADIE TE HA LLAMADO!…ASÍ QUE VETE- Laya y Andres se miraban entre sí mientras la abrazaba - Oh, si ya veo…este es tu nuevo amante querida Laya…claro te conseguiste un nuevo amante en America. No perdiste el tiempo, cierto?. No eres más que una maldita mujerzuela- dijo acercándose a ellos.

-¡CALLATE! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LA INSULTES!- Andrés lo empujó-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS MAS DAÑO!

-¿Y QUE HARAS?. MIRA NO TE CONOZCO, PERO ESTA MUJER QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ POR SI NO LO SABES ES MI ESPOSA, ASÍ QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE RETIRES, LO SIENTO SI ERES UNO MÁS DE SUS AMANTES, PERO ELLA SE VA CONMIGO. MIENTRAS NO ESTEMOS DIVORCIADOS ELLA SIGUE SIENDO MI ESPOSA.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS! EXISTE UN PROCESO LEGAL.. NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO. ¡HE DICHO QUE NO SE IRA CONTIGO!.

-PUES ENTONCES ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS….TU LO ESTAS PIDIENDO- D'angelo sacó su arma y apuntó hacia la humanidad de Andrés.

-¡NO TE CONVIENE!.¿Ya se te olvidó que la quisiste asesinar provocándole un accidente ?. ¡Estás perdido D'angelo Conte!. Te esperaran muchos años en la cárcel.

-¡Andres!, por favor no. D'angelo ¡Déjalo que se vaya!, no le hagas daño, te lo suplico….por favor baja esa arma- suplicaba de rodillas

-Hazle caso a tu amante que te ha mantenido muy informado de mi vida….no es así querida Laya?. Tú decides si le doy uso a esta arma…. Si vienes conmigo... Te juro que lo dejo vivo.

-NO, LAYA….NI LO PIENSES….¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!...¡PIENSA EN NUESTRO HIJO!

-¡Lo siento Andrés!, pero no puedo dejar que te mate. ¡D'ANGELO NO ME HARA DAÑO!- dijo viendo fijamente a los ojos del Italiano.

El ambiente estaba tenso. D'angelo al escuchar que Laya esperaba un hijo sintió tanto dolor que por un momento perdió la coherencia, bajó sus fuerzas y un rostro de decepción se hizo notar mientras aún sostenia y apuntaba con su arma.

-¿SEÑOR D'ANGELO CONTE?- Este se sorprendió por los sujetos que irrumpieron el lugar. Uno de ellos le apuntaba también-¡BAJE ESA ARMA!- eran oficiales de la policía y D'angelo seguía sin decir una sola palabra - "Usted tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra ante un tribunal. Tiene derecho a consultar a un abogado y/o a tener a uno presente cuando sea interrogado por la policía. Si no puede contratar a un abogado, le será designado uno para representarlo".

-pero, pero ¡espere! ¿De qué se me acusa?. ¡No le he hecho nada a este hombre!, puede verlo, ésta bien- exclamó desesperado cuando el otro oficial le quitaba el arma y le ubicaba las esposas. D'angelo se sintió intimidado, estos no habían llegado solos.

Minutos atrás

 **Flash back**

-Tenemos una orden policial, ¡Le recomiendo que nos deje pasar!.

-El señor… eh, no se encuentra- dijo Fausto muy nervioso. Los oficiales eran hombre muy altos e intimidantes

-Y dónde está?, por favor no oculte nada.

-Yo…

-Su usted guarda silencio será procesado por cómplice y entorpecimiento a la autoridad.

-Oh, no, no…yo solo recibo órdenes del Señor. Lo único que sé, es que iba al Cementerio a visitar la tumba de su Esposa. ¡Se los juro!.

-Vamos Doménico. ¡No permitiré que se nos escape!.

-No lo creo Señor, él no sabe que vamos en su captura. Mejor será que lo esperemos acá.

-No sé, pero cualquiera de sus empleados puede avisarle que hemos venido, no nos podemos confiar de nadie. Mejor es ir a un paso delante.

-¡Vamos!

Los oficiales llegaron rapidamente y solicitaron permiso al encargado del Cementerio, no es común realizar un arresto en un lugar asi. En principio el encargado se mostró sorprendido y reacio a cooperar, pero luego los dejo entrar, no quería tener problemas con las autoridades. El auto polical quedó afuera y eso permitió no hacer ruido. Sigilosamente lo buscaban. Uno de ellos observó a la distancia.

–Mire allí esta!

-¡Esperen!. ¡Tiene un arma! ¡Donatello!, yo me acercaré un poco más a ellos. Cúbranme. No podemos poner en riesgo a esas personas.

 **Fin Flash back**

* * *

-¿En serio Candy? ¿Corriste a esa tipa? Tenías al enemigo metido en tu casa.

-Si Karen, es lo que tenía que hacer. ¡No te imaginas como me sentí!.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? no me digas que te arrepentiste

-No, lo que pasa es que hasta había pensando en proponerle que viviera en nuestra casa, así se ahorraba el pagar un departamento. Terry tiene razón, nunca veo lo malo en las personas y por eo se aprovechan de mi. Sabes que ahora me toca volver de cero y buscar a otra persona.

-¡Que esta vez sea una vieja y muy fea!.

-Por Dios Karen!, ¿cómo dices eso?

-Es que si Candy, solo así no tendrás que temer que una resbalosa quiera meterse con tu marido.

-Pero no me importa la edad de la persona, ni su apariencia todo es que respete mi hogar y sobre todo me ayude con los niños. Es solo que entonces ¿nunca habrá alguien que de verdad aprecie la confianza que le doy?.

-Es verdad Candy, siempre habrá gente mala y aprovechada.¡Terry te amará toda su vida!- ambas sonrieron- Te confieso algo.

-Sí.

-Terry también buscó una palabra amiga. Se sentía mal por tu indiferencia y no sabía qué hacer. Obviamente tampoco sabía por qué, tú no le dabas explicaciones que se diga. Tenías al pobre hombre en Jaque Mate. ¡Lo escuché!…Fue antes que tú me llamaras... ¡Dios!, esa vez me sentí como la madre de ustedes, ja ja ja ja. No sé por qué si no tengo experiencia en relaciones matrimoniales ni mucho menos.

-Ja ja ja, sí, pero quizás es porque tienes una visión amplia de las cosas y aparte de eso eres neutral porque nos aprecias a ambos. Eres una mujer muy segura y yo te busque porque admiro eso de ti, entre otras cosas, ya ves, tus palabas me ayudaron a ver las cosas con claridad y creo que también a él.

\- Le dije lo mismo que te dije a ti…"comunicación". Candy, nunca pierdan la comunicación. Lo digo por la experiencia vivida en mis Padres, siempre que tenian un problema lo resolvian hablando y cuando llegaban a un acuerdo se abrazaban y se trataban con mucho amor y cariño. Después de ellos no he visto un amor igual asi de tantos años. Ustedes pueden conformar uno igual y se que lo pueden lograr, por amor,por sus hijos... ese hombre te ama, aunque talvez no te lo diga tantas veces.

-Lo sé Karen, y te agradezco mucho tus palabras. ves por qué digo que tienes una opinión muy particular de ver las cosas y si, Terry no necesita decírme a cada instante que me ama para saber, para sentir que es así… me lo ha demostrado muchas veces…- suspiró enamorada- y tú?- preguntó- cuéntame ¿cómo vas con Michael? veo que su relación esta yendo más alla- Una tarde los vió besándose en el estacionamiento de la compañia, en una ocasion que llegó a buscar a Terry.

-¿Michael- sonrió- todo va muy bien Candy… Me ha pedido que lo intentemos…yo, me había negado a esa posibilidad, porque como te dije una vez, mi carrera es importante y es lo primero, pero luego recordé tus palabras…. y decidí, decidi intentarlo. En realidad…..él me gusta mucho y…me ha dicho que no le soy indiferente.

-Bueno, me parece muy bien ¡Ustedes hacen una linda pareja!

-En la compañía nadie lo sabe. Bueno, quien me interesa que lo sepa, ya es de su conocimiento, pero allá dentro... somos compañeros de trabajo, como debe ser.

-¡Entiendo!

* * *

-¿Pero qué te pasa mujer? Estas insoportable!

-¡Los odio a todos!.

-¿Ahora por qué? siempre he sabido que odias a medio mundo.

-No he podido saber dónde se fue Andrés. Ya no vive en el departamento. Dicen que se fue hace más 15 días. ¡Maldición!.

-¡Ya deja en paz a ese pobre hombre Susanna!. ¡Déjalo vivir su vida! Tú no lo amas….es solo capricho.

-No dejaré las cosas así. Le di 2 años de mi vida y ¿para qué? para que me cambiara por otra mujer…una estúpida francesa me quitó a Andres y… Terry… Terry también me las pagará, Andrés, Karen esa maldita de Candy….TODOS, TODOS ME LAS PAGARAN. Ahora esa francesa estúpida que vino a meterse en nuestras vidas ¡No dejaré que sean felices! NUNCA.

-Tú estás mal Susy… muy mal.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento Mary? Cuando vine a esta ciudad con la esperanza de ser una actriz, la mejor, triunfar y ser muy reconocida y famosa...eso es lo que siempre quise. Claro que también de casarme con Terry yo….siempre lo admiré y cuando me dió atención pensé que en verdad estaba enamorado de mí. Nunca debí permitir que esa mujer se metiera en nuestras vidas.

-Pero si Granchester nunca te dió motivo. Igual como te trataba a ti, me trataba a mí, amable con todos sus empleados...

-No Mary… no he podido olvidar sus besos. Nunca he podido olvidarlos- mencionó con nostalgia

-¡Susy debes hacerlo!. Él nunca será para ti. Entiéndelo amiga. ¡Nunca te amará!.

-¡No puedo, nunca lo voy a olvidar!. A como tampoco olvido que me corrió como un perro. Como si mi talento no contaba en lo absoluto. Por culpa de esa mujer no me acepta...todo para darle el gusto.

-Pero ¿que esperas? ¡Déjalos en paz con sus familias!... tuviste la oportunidad con un buen hombre como Andrés y la desaprovechaste Susanna. Olvídalos busca una nueva forma de vivir…todo está en ti, si te lo propones.

-Jamás!...Jamás los dejaré en paz. Se van acordar de mí.

-Susanna...¡solo espero no termines mal con todo esto!..sinceramente te lo digo.

* * *

-Candy, amor ¿Que noticias tienes de Andrés? ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?

-No mucho Terry… me envió un WhatsApp que había encontrado a Laya, pero no más detalles. ¡Ya lo sabremos cuando regrese!…¡ojala y sea pronto!. Estar en aquel lugar con ese hombre es un peligro latente.

-Entre tantas cosas hay buena noticias. Hoy que estuve en la Compañía hablé de nuevo con Robert.

-¿Acepto?

-Sí, y en unos pocos días celebraremos el contrato. Así que estaré viajando a Chicago constantemente. Espero que puedas acompañarme en alguna ocasión.

-¡Claro que si amor!.

-También se lo comuniqué a Albert…. Oh, lo olvidaba …..Quiere que pasemos una temporada en Chicago en su mansión y con los niños. Pronto Deborah dará a luz y quiere invitarnos a conocer a su hija.

-¿Una niña?...que emoción Terry….una niña.

\- Sí….y…- el castaño calló de inmediato temiendo decir algo que la importune.

-Y?

-No, no es nada...

-¿Nada?- a ver dime eso que no quieres decir...

-No, es solo que...Ya me dieron ganas de que tengamos - el semblante de Candy iba cambiando de curiosa a sorprendida- pienso yo….tener otro hijo.

-¿Queeeeeee?

-Bueno, no ahora claro, pero quizás más adelante… dejes de cuidarte….y

-No, no Terry…. ¡Suficiente con los hijos que tenemos amor!. Sé que si por ti fuera tuviésemos una casa llena de niños….pero no, ya vamos haciéndonos viejos.

-Contigo tendría muchos hijos, pero tienes razón.

-Si amor, además cuando vengan nuestros nietos será como empezar de nuevo y creo que nos merecemos un descanso…no crees?

Ambos sonrieron y vislumbraron ese futuro juntos- Si, ¡algún día llegarán nuestros nietos!…

-¡Te imaginas!, ¿casa llena de nietos?

-Si...¿Sabes que?... Vanessa y Neil están embarazados. Yo le envié nuestras felicitaciones.

-¿De verdad?...Ya era hora. Lo pensaron mucho, cierto?, pero muy bien por ellos… es bueno siempre planificar la familia cuando se está preparado. Les enviare mis felicitaciones ahora mismo otra vez.

* * *

-Mi padre no podrá venir mañana a ver a los niños. Según tiene que legalizar unos documentos, no se cosas que la verdad no me interesan…Sabes que le ofrecí quedarse acá en casa mientras vuelve a Inglaterra. Estar más cerca de los niños y que no esté solo en ese hotel.

\- sí? Y que te dijo?

-¡Que no quiere incomodar!. Que quizás lo piense, pero que por el momento está bien. Mi padre es así y no creo que lo haga cambiar . Estoy planeando tengamos un paseo todos juntos al aire libre. Podemos ir a Filadelfia, a la casa de playa. Le preguntaré si nos quiere acompañar.

-¡Me parece buena idea Terry!.

El Duque llegaba tres veces a la semana. Los niños adoraban estar con su abuelo. El tiempo pasó y la familia Granchester tuvieron esos días en la casa donde la pasaron maravillosamente. Los niños eran felices y Richard Granchester era feliz porque su hijo lo era también. Richard abuelo, se quedó con ellos una semana antes de partir. Muchos dicen:"Recupera el tiempo" cuando te reencuentras con el ser amado, pero no es así…el tiempo pasa y lo que en su momento se debió vivir no puede volver, el tiempo no se recupera, lo que se pierde perdido está, sin embargo Terry comprendió que su padre como toda persona comete errores y aunque el suyo fue grande, entendía que su padre estaba vivo y no quería perderlo. En los dos meses que estuvo con ellos lo conoció aún más y de su corazón fue cayendo capas ásperas que le habían hecho mucho daño. Sabía que su madre lo había amado tanto que no quiso rehacer su vida y también sabía que lo que ella más anhelaba a parte de la felicidad de su hijo era que estrechara relaciones filiales con su padre.

-Bueno es hora de partir hijo. Gracias por brindarme la oportunidad de estar contigo y de compartir con mis nietos. ¡Espero algún dia volver!.-Richard Granchester era un hombre de 60 años y la vida pasa tan efimeramente que pedía tener vida para regresar.

-Papá, por favor cuídate y saluda a mis hermanos….diles…..diles que les deseo lo mejor y a Henry mucho éxito.

-Se los diré hijo. Margaret, tu hermana tiene dos niños se casó con el duque de Cambridge y Richard aún está soltero reacio a formar familia. Margaret ha preguntado por ti. Richard no te recuerda, pero sabe que tiene un hermano en América porque le he contado de ti y quiere conocerte.

-Y Henry?

-Henry…. Que te diré? tu sabes la manera que lo educó su madre y en mucha parte es mi culpa, pero ella ...

-¡Entiendo padre!...no es necesario que me diga nada más. Dígales entonces que muy pronto los visitaré. Lo haré sobre todo por usted….también quiero conocer a Richard. informele que pronto conocerá a su hermano mayor.

-Se los diré.

-Richard Granchester- El Duque detuvo su andar- "Te quiero Papá ,¿perdonar? solo Dios puede otorgarlo… pero si mi disculpa es el equivalente al perdón que viniste buscando, entonces tómalo de esa manera". Espero pronto visitarte y….¡hasta pronto!

-Gracias hijo- su padre mostró una enorme sonrisa y se abrazaron deseándose lo mejor.

-Adiós señor Richard- fue el turno de Candy de despedirse de su suegro- fue un placer conocerlo y le agradezco sus atenciones para con mis hijos. Regresa cuando usted quiera.

-¡Es lo menos que pude hacer!. No niego que me gustaría que vivieran todos allá- dijo mientras daba un vistazo a los niños que se mantenían en silencio. La pequeña Candice tenía sus ojitos llorosos- ¡No llores mi niña!, la princesa de Papá no debe llorar, me voy, pero volveré.

-¡Adiós abuelito!... ¡Te prometo que te visitaremos pronto!... ¿verdad que si papi?

-Si mi amor….muy pronto- dijo tomando a la niña en brazos que luego se cruzó a los brazos de su abuelo reposando su cabecita en el pecho del mayor. Candice Eleonor le brindó una hermosa sonrisa y le recordó la sonrisa de la hermosa Eleonor. La niña besó la mejia de su abuelo y lo abrazó del cuello.

-¡Serás tan bella como tu abuela!, sí, tan bella como Eleanor.

-¡Adiós abuelito!- dijeron los niños al unísono.

-¡Adios mis niños!, por favor cuiden de su hermanita. Adios a todos.

Una vez las despedidas Richard abordó el avión que lo llevaría de nuevo a casa.

* * *

El divorcio había sido legalizado y ahora que no había obstáculo alguno decidieron casarse en una ceremonia íntima y rápida. El embarazo de Laya se hacía notorio casi las 16 semanas. Serian solo pocos invitados. Los padres de Andrés viajaron a América para la boda de su hijo, no podían creer que al fin sus hijos se casaran, aún consideraban a Laya como su hija y más ahora que seria la esposa de Andrés. En un principio habían planeado que la boda sería en España, pero sus padres no vieron inconvenientes en viajar hasta América, porque a algunos de sus amigos se les complicaba. Los señores McQuaid estaban felices y más que pronto serian abuelos. Sus amigos y compañeros de la Agencia Archie, Stear, Annie, Patty, todos ellos y su amigo casi hermano Michael Jones con su novia Karen, que aunque no se habían casados Vivian juntos y dentro de sus planes contemplan el hacerlo prontamente.

La ceremonia aunque pequeña fue toda una fiesta maravillosa para los novios y los presentes Todos estaban felices de poder presenciar una nueva unión. Una nueva Familia. Los Granchester, Jones y Karen fueron sus testigos de boda.

* * *

Susanna tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento de Mary se le miraba tranquilamente. Caminaba errante por las calles de Manhattan. No sabía que hacer de su vida. Cansada estaba de seguir trabajando en aquel lugar que le asqueaba por la razón que no estaba a su altura. Regresar con sus padres?-¡ Primero muerta!…jamás regreso a casa…Salí con un objetivo y no me verán derrotada…¡NO!- siguió caminando por la vereda que desemboca hasta el parque central . Hecho un vistazo por el lugar y sentó en una banqueta. ¿Qué maquinaba la mente de Susanna?, solo ella sabe lo hay en la profundidad de su mente y se retiró rápidamente del lugar con más odio en su corazón. Los había visto en el parque tomados de las manos y a ella, en su estado más notable. quiso seguirlos y saber su paradero, pero no. Siguió caminando hasta llegar donde aquel hombre.

-Franco, tú mejor que nadie conoces mis sentimientos. Lo de nosotros solo es apasionamiento e interés. Yo no puedo amarte.

-Pero por qué Susanna?¿ Por qué no me das la oportunidad de ser el hombre que te haga feliz? Ya olvida a Andres de una vez por todas. Terminaron hace tiempo, ya tiene a otra mujer...dejalo tranquilo.

-¡Tú no lo eres!...no eres lo que yo deseo y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer con mis sentimientos.

-Sé que estás conmigo por dinero, no soy un multimillonario, pero tengo dinero suficiente… puedo darte la vida que mereces.

-¡Yo no te amo Franco!, ¡no eres el hombre que quiero!

-Sí no lo soy, pero sabes que Andrés no volverá a ti.

-¡Cállate! no quiero escucharte.

-Te pediré entonces que no vuelvas nunca más.

\- Te he hablado siempre con la verdad.

\- ¿Gozas con hacerme infeliz?. Después de hacer el amor, te vas, te pierdes y no me llamas en lo absoluto. Sé que lo tuyo es solo sexo y dinero, pero pensé que podía hacerte cambiar….ahora vienes y….. Eres muy cruel, ¿Por qué tengo que pagar lo que te hizo Andres? déjalo ... ¡No te entiendo!... ¿por qué no dejas de arrastrarte y mendigar amor cuando lo puedes tener a manos llenas?…Yo te lo ofrezco. Susanna

-No entiendes Franco….Tú no sabes nada

-¿Y que es lo que no sé?. Dímelo para no seguir haciendo el papel de estúpido.

-Yo….yo nunca he amado a Andrés- soltó de una sola vez dejando a Franco sorprendido.-No es por Andrés que he padecido todo este tiempo...no te voy a negar que al verlo con esa mujer lo que me da es odio, pero porque me cambió cuando debía ser su centro de atención, además me habia acostumbrado a él.

-Si no lo amabas y estuviste viviendo con él, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo conmigo?. podria lograr que te enamores de mi.

-¡Nunca! no puedo olvidar al amor de mi vida que ha sido otro, el hombre del que me enamoré desde hace algunos años, es el esposo de tu jefa

-¿Que? ¿Terence Granchester?- preguntó levantándose de golpe

-Como lo oyes…Andres solo fue una tabla para no estar sola y para que….

-Oh, si….para que te mantuviera, ya lo dijiste…¡lo entiendo!- dijo con dureza- que bajo caíste Susanna, nunca pensé que fueras ese tipo de mujer…Será mejor que...será mejor que esto se acabe ahora mismo.

Franco trabajaba en la agencia de Publicidad. Susanna lo había conocido después de terminar con Andrés un día en el que después de su rompimiento lo buscaba y Andres no quiso recibirla. Franco fue el que llevó el mensaje, porque su compañero le habia pedido el favor en vista de que si salía, Susanna le armaría uno de sus acostumbrados escándalos- "Andrés ha dicho que no quiere verte. Que ustedes no tienen nada que hablar".

-Dile a ese poco hombre que venga y me lo diga en mi cara- fue su respuesta a Andrés aquella vez

Ella empezó con su habitual coqueteo Susanna era muy bonita y a franco le gustó, sin saber que se estaba metiendo a un terreno abismal y peligroso- No por favor, ¡ no me pidas que me vaya!. No quiero estar de nuevo sola.

-No, no, no….esto me hará daño… ¿No entiendes?...Tú no quieres estar sola, yo tampoco, pero yo si te amo y no te quiero solo para el rato.

-ENTONCES ME VOY…NO TE SEGUIRÉ PIDIENDO QUE ESTÉS CONMIGO. MIS REQUERIMIENTOS SON CLAROS….SI QUIERES QUE ESTE CONTIGO SERÁ SIENDO LIBRES SIN ATADURAS. SERÁ COMO YO QUIERA.

-MEJOR….MEJOR VETE!...¡NO QUIERO NADA DE TI!. PREFIERO ENTONCES ESTAR SOLO QUE A MEDIAS…VETE- al parecer era más perceptivo en ver la situación- ¡UNA MUJER ASÍ, NO LA QUIERO EN MI VIDA! YO NECESITO UNA MUJER DE VERDAD QUE QUIERA ESTAR CONMIGO Y COMPARTIR. NO UNA COMO TU… ¡LARGATE!

Quedó en silencio con un huracán de pensamientos en su cabeza, la sacudió para espantar aquellos que le acongojaban. – ¡No es justo!- dijo internamente y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Una vez más Susanna desaprovechaba una oportunidad, un hombre que, si es cierto que era poco tiempo para decir que estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero si, empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos bonitos hacia Susanna. Talvez eso ayudaba a terminar antes de que la situación fuera difícil de sostener. Salió de la casa de Franco quien vivía solo, esa casa la heredó de su padre al morir. Su madre vivía en Irlanda.

El sol empezaba a colarse. Candy yacía en el lecho junto a su marido, la mujer de hermosos ojos verdes y rubia cabellera esparcida como hilos de oros en la almohada estaba dormida. Terry admirado de verla completamente desnuda seguía saboreando con su mirada el cuerpo esbelto de su mujer. Ella despertó sintiéndose observada, se talló los ojos y se incorporó para levantarse, pero su marido simplemente se opuso a tal atrevimiento. También estaba desnudo. Había sido una noche intensa de mucho amor y mucha pasión.

-Mi amor, deja que me levante…necesito darme una ducha Terry.

-¡No!- dijo con su cuerpo encima de ella- ¡no quiero!. ¡Por favor quédate un poco más!- exclamó mientras la abrazaba y besaba con ternura.

-¡Tengo que ver a los niños Terry!,¡ Llevar a Candice al colegio!– Ella se había hecho cargo de sus hijos nuevamente.

-Iremos en mi auto a dejarla. Si no estás trabajando no quiero que conduzcas apresurada, así que todas las mañanas me encargaré de llevarla y traerla. Candy es momento que vayamos hablando con la directora para el ingreso de los niños 4 años y es necesario que se vayan adaptando a ir a la escuela.

-Sí.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

-Susanna, Susanna… ¿no iras a trabajar?- pregunto Mary al ver que la mujer seguía tumbada en la cama.

-Si, pero quiero dormir un poco más.

-si llegas tarde otra vez. Te saldrán despidiendo. Y luego ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Aishhhh, eres un fastidio Mary!.. ¡Déjame en paz!

-Bueno solo te prevengo para que después no te lamentes. Me voy por favor deja bien cerrado el apartamento.

* * *

-¡Que bien Terry!, los niños ya tienen sus cupos reservados. Me alegra mucho saber que ya pronto irán al colegio. Ellos iran a temprana edad, no como mi pequeña niña. Me encargaré de comprar todo lo necesario.

-si mi amor. Siento que el tiempo no ha pasado, pero, ¡mira como han crecido nuestros hijos Candy!. Parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí…. ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Que si lo recuerdo Terry?..Jamás olvidaré esa tarde- ella giro para ver su rostro- El señor grosero que pedía hablar con el dueño de la agencia, si no era así, se retiraría, porque le estaba haciendo perder su valioso tiempo- dijo Candy en tono trágico y de burla-….lo recuerdo y siempre me provoca darte tu merecido…

-Ja, ja, ja, si…y desde que te vi me gustaste tanto. Mucho Candy ¡Dios! Me quedé maravillado de esa hermosa Rubia. No te voy a negar a estas alturas que cuando te invité a cenar tu forma de ser me sedujo aún más. Después ver tu seño fruncido, mover esa naricita, tuve tantos deseos esa noche de hacerte mi mujer, pero obviamente era muy pronto y tú con tu frase "No acostumbro a salir con mis clientes"- imitó.

-¡Terry!- Candy frunció el seño ese gesto que adoraba- ¿era muy pronto para eso y me propusiste luego que fuéramos amantes?

-¡En realidad me volviste loco!- exclamó tomando su mano izquierda para besarla- te mostraste ante mi como una mujer frívola y me hiciste sufrir mucho, eso sí….pensé que nunca me amarías, pero ya lo ves…ahora somos padres de tres hermosos niños.

-Si - la Rubia sonrió de saberse la madre de los hijos de ese hombre- ¡Me parece increíble!. Yo….tú también me gustaste mucho Terry. No te imaginas cuánto- dijo mordiéndo sus labios.

* * *

La desesperación se estaba apoderando de Susanna. Quería vengarse de todos aquellos que según ella le hicieron daño, pero quien más daño se hacía era ella misma. Susanna estaba cegada de ira, de rencor, envidia y odio. Ingredientes que todos juntos formaban una mezcla explosiva en el carácter de la ojiazul.

-Karen, Karen ¿que tienes?- pregunto Michael, al verla que le dolia el rostro y estaba hinchada.

-No lo sé Michael, quizás comí algo que me hizo daño, ¡no aguanto este dolor!, creo que es alergia.

-¡Espera! Hablare con Robert y le diré que te llevaré al hospital es importante que te vea un médico.

-No amor, ¡esto se me pasara te lo aseguro que si!- Karen se desmayó y Jones estaba asustado. Corrió con Karen en brazos, la introdujo en el auto y salió con rumbo al centro hospitalario. Hizo el trámite y Karen fue ingresada a emergencias. En ese instante se encargó de llamar a Robert para explicarle todo el estado en que se encontraba la castaña y este a su vez le informó a los Granchester que sabía que ellos la apreciaban mucho. Fueron de inmediato dejando a los niños a cargo de Nina.

-Gracias por acompañarme. ¡Robert no debió molestarlos!

-Por favor Michael, no digas eso Karen ante todo es nuestra amiga- dijo Terry preocupado por el estado de la muchacha que según Jones era algo terrible lo que le había pasado dentro de los camerinos del Cine.- lo menos que podemos hacer además es estar con ustedes. sabes que cualquier cosa cuentan con nosotros.

-Gracias

\- y Dinos Michael, ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?…. ¿tú sabes algo? –preguntó Candy

-Bueno, la vi retorcerse de un ardor en su cuerpo le ardía mucho y la cara, la cara se le estaba poniendo roja. Hasta que se desmayó. Me dijo antes de su desmayo, que posiblemente comió algo que cayó mal, pero no recordaba que había sido cuando había ingerido lo mismo de siempre sus frutas, sus granolas y jugos naturales de siempre.

-¡Bueno tendremos que esperar que nos dice el médico!- mencionó Terry

-Familiares de la Señorita Karen

-Aqui Doctor

-Bueno señor, ella ya está fuera de peligro. Tuvimos que ponerle un fuerte antialérgico que la mantendrá abotagada porque es necesario que este relajada, conforme vaya haciendo efectos se ira desinflamando. ¿Ustedes saben qué tipo de maquillaje utiliza? lo pregunto porque ella presenta una fuerte alergia al producto que utiliza.

-Doctor…Karen es actriz y el maquillaje que utiliza es el que tenemos en nuestra compañía adecuada para nuestros actores. Todo ello está bien revisado especialmente cuidado para ella y que no tengan problemas en su piel. Es algo que cuidamos mucho. –comento Terry y Jones le secundo.

-Eso es muy cierto... yo trabajo allí también Doctor y siempre se ha tenido cuidado en ello.

-Pues no sé qué tipo de maquillaje habrá usado ahora, lo cierto es que su cara presentaba restos de un producto llamado euxyl K-400 La prueba epicutánea indica que ella es alegica a este agente cosmético que se utilizan como conservadores en estos productos, es verdad que no todas las personan soportan el contacto y deberían protegerse de manera adecuada. En la piel puede producir dermatitis alérgica de contacto y urticaria. Hoy en dia se está utilizando mucho este ingrediente y hay que tener sumo cuidado. La tendremos toda la noche en observación y según reaccione veremos si le damos mañana de alta. Puede quedarse a su lado.

-¡Yo me quedaré!- dijo Michael

-Muy bien entonces la habitación es la número 28, cama 28B.

Gracias Doctor

-Muy bien ¡Permiso!

-Todo esto es muy extraño. Los maquillajes no se han cambiado han sido los mismos que hemos utilizado durante años sobre todo en Karen que sabemos que es alegica a los quimicos. No entiendo que pasó. Cada actor tiene su propio equipo precisamente para evitar este tipo de cosas. Los fabricantes nos han asegurado que son productos sin reacciones adversas. No sé, tendré que averiguar todo esto, no me gusta para nada esta situación….Michael no dudes en decirnos lo que sea y si necesitas algo ya sabes….nosotros nos vamos, pero mantennos en comunicación. Mañana vendremos. Necesito hablar con Karen una vez este mejor.

-Muchas gracias Terry, Gracias Candy.

-No es nada Michael. Por favor nos informas…lo que sea.

Candy y Terry entraron a verla por un momento antes de irse, sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia porque aún permanecía dormida y con catéter puesto para suministrarle el medicamento en caso de reacciones nuevas. Cuando despertó Michael estaba a su lado.

-Mi amor, Michael…. ¿qué pasó?

-¡Te desmayaste!, después que tu cuerpo se brotó en alergia. Estabas roja y tu cuerpo caliente.

-¿Alergia?

-Sí, dice el medico que tenías en tu rostro, rastros de maquillaje que contienen un componente llamado euxyl K-400.

-¿Y qué es eso? no entiendo nada

-Es un ingrediente que usan en los maquillajes como conservantes, pero no todas las personas resisten eso y pueden causar los efectos que tú tuviste.

-pero no se han cambiado son casi nuevos y precisamente los uso porque son libres de esos químicos, bueno según lo que se me informa porque soy la única con ese problema y nunca me han dado alergia. Esto es muy raro Michael.

-sí, eso mismo piensa Terry.

-¿Terry?

-Terry y Candy estuvieron aquí Karen, muy preocupados por ti, por tu salud y no porque el incidente fue en la compañía, Terry no sabía que te había pasado, pero ahora al saberlo dice que va a averiguarlo. No le gusta esto que está pasando con el material.

* * *

 **Al dia Siguiente**

Le había dicho a Terry que los llevaría un rato al parque mientras el arreglaba los asuntos en la compañía. Nina tenia a Evans y Candy a Richard mientras que Candice por ser la más grandecita jugaba sola un poco apartada pero de vez en cuando su madre le daba un vistazo.

Miro su reloj y eran casi las 3 de la tarde. De nuevo pasaba por Central Park su mirada era siempre como que buscaba algo o alguien. Era muy temprano aun, pero había solicitado permiso porque no se sentía bien. Dió la media vuelta y al llegar a la esquina vio que Candy estaba en una de las banquetes con -¡Esos malditos mocosos!

Los niños estaban en los juegos infantiles no querían salir del juego en el que los niños brincaban constantemente. Se quedó un rato allí, pero no fue mucho que dejó de estar al pendiente de Candice. Cuando volvió su rostro la niña no estaba. Tomo a Richard en brazos, pensó que quizás la niña había ido a uno de los juegos cercanos al resbaladero, pero no estaba. Busco a su izquierda a su derecha y la niña no estaba por ningún lado. Candy estaba pálida y sintió su corazon oprimirse. Regreso donde Nina.

-¡Nina!,¡Nina!.- Llegó y su semblante habia palidecido

-¿Qué pasa Señora?

-¡Candice!, mi hija…. ¡no la veo!… ¡Candice no está!- con el niño en brazos siguió buscando por todos lados, pero la pequeña nada que aparecía. Estaba helada.

-Llame al señor

Tomó su celular-Toma a los niños, por favor que no se despeguen de ti, o más bien vete a casa yo me quedaré buscándola. No puede estar muy lejos, por favor llevate a mis hijos.

-¡Terry!, ¡Ay Terry!- la Rubia hablaba con la voz quebrada- Por favor Ven.

-¿Que pasa Candy?...voy en camino a Casa

-Terry, es ¡Candice!¡Candice!- su corazón estaba agitado y lloraba por su hija- ¡no la encuentro!… ¡se ha perdido! ¡Ven a Central Park, por favor de inmediato! en el lado donde estan los juegos infantiles.

Aquello fue como recibir un baldazo de agua fría.- Pero ¿cómo Candy?. ¿Cómo que que se ha perdido?, por favor no me digas eso…¡Voy a llamar a la policía!. ¡Calma Candy!, ella tiene que aparecer. ¡Ten calma!…. ¿y los gemelos?

-Están con Nina….en casa…. ¡Terry ha sido mi culpa!. La descuide un momento y todo fue rápido, luego no la vi…

-¡Ella debe aparecer!. Estoy llegando Candy ...te busco.

Minutos después

-¡Terry!...estábamos aquí, Candice estaba muy cerca…..luego…. ¡Terry es mi culpa!- Candy rompió en llanto- no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebe.

La Policía llego al lugar. Luego que la buscaron en los alrededores apareció de la mano de una mujer 5 minutos después.

-¡Candice!- exclamó su padre- mi princesita.. ¿Estás bien hija?- preguntó con ternura cargándola en sus brazos.

-¡Que malos padres son ustedes!- espeto la mujer.- La niña jugaba sola y ustedes muy tranquilos, no? Me lo encontré vagando al otro lado. Central Park es muy grande y peligroso para que una niña chiquita ande por allí sin supervisión.

El oficial miraba la escena

-Pero, no….yo estaba aquí….y

-¡Ustedes son unos inconscientes! ¡Padres irresponsables!- Los Granchester estaban sorprendidos por la forma abrupta

-Bueno Señores el asunto está arreglado satisfactoriamente y por favor pongan más atención sobre sus hijos.

-¡Gracias Señor Oficial!- dijeron al unisono, al mismo tiempo que no apartaban su mirada sobre Susanna quien levemente mostraba una sonrisa.

-¡Tú te llevaste a mi hija Susanna!- espetó Candy.

-Esa es una acusación delicada que bien pudiera demandarte Candy. Estas calumniándome. Yo iba pasando por aquí y vi que la niña estaba sola al otro lado, solo la tomé y le pregunté como se llamaban sus padres, de Casualidad que resultaron ser ustedes.

-¡Dirás lo que tú quieras!, pero nadie me quita esa idea…. Tú te la llevaste ¿qué es lo que pretendes?.. ¿Asustarnos? Déjame decirte que lo lograste….yo no desatendí a mi hija ni un instante….tú estabas al pendiente de mis pasos y aprovechaste el momento en que estaba con los niños en el juego , no sé como le hiciste- Candice seguía abrazada a su padre fuertemente.

-SUSANNA, YA DEJA DE METERTE EN NUESTRAS VIDAS. POR FAVOR, DEJA EN PAZ A MI FAMILIA, ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LOS AFECTAS?. MI HIJA ESTA CON MIEDO¡- Mi amor Mirame Candice- le hablaba y la niña seguia ocultando su carita en el cuello de su padre- NO SÉ QUÉ LE HAS HECHO!, ¡ NO SIGAS ATORMENTADONOS PORQUE TE JURO QUE NO SE DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!

-¡Ustedes son un par de malagradecidos!. Después que encuentro a su hija, me acusan- Se fue dejándolos atónitos por su desverguenza

Se fueron a casa. Nina los esperaba y los niños estaban quietos en su habitación.

-¡Gracias a Dios!, apareció la niña Señora….yo…estaba muy mal porque no le pude ayudar.

-¡No te preocupes Nina!... Todo está bien.

-Candy, debemos estar alerta, porque siento que todo esto indica que Susanna seguirá una y otra vez buscando como hacer daño.

-Terry…y si hablamos con las autoridades, no se quizás para prevenirnos.

-No, no tenemos pruebas y nos tacharan de vengativos porque conocen que ella "encontró a nuestra hija perdida" y nos dió una "catedra de responsabilidad". Por lo pronto no vuelvas a salir con los niños y yo me encargaré de Candice igual en la escuela. ¡No creo que Susanna llegue a tanto!, pero no quiero que esa loca siquiera toque a mi hija.

* * *

Dias despues Terry y Candy hablaron con la niña sobre el no permitir aceptar nada de extraños. Ni irse del colegio en compañia de nadie que no fuesen ellos. La niña recibió una reprimenda pues dijo que esa mujer le habia invitado a dar una vuelta porque le enseñaria unos juegos muy bonitos y que su mamá sabia de estos. Con eso estaban más que seguros de la maldad de Susanna.

El viaje a Chicago fue agotador y esto que la modernidad de la ciudad hace que la vida sea más práctica. Terry tuvo que ir solo en vista de que los niños no podían quedar en manos de Nina y los demás empleados. Además Candice no podía perder sus clases de piano y Literatura. Los hombres de la casa tanto Mario como Max cuidarían de ellos por cualquier eventualidad que se presentara. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar, eso siempre había resultado. El castaño visitó sus sucursales bancarias y estuvo con Albert por largos momentos viendo la situación financiera. Era un hecho innegable que Albert era un excelente financiero e inversionista

-¡Excelente Albert!, no me cabe la duda que tu naciste para esto.

-Ja ja ja bueno gracias por el cumplido, pero dime Terry ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

-Estamos muy bien y muchas gracias por preguntar y ¿tú? ¿Cómo esta Deborah y tu hijo?- el castaño no quiso comentar sobre Susanna para no preocupar a su amigo que suficiente tiene con su trabajo y sus problemas.

-Ya sabes que pronto dará a luz y pues estoy pasando un poco más de tiempo con ellos. Mi hijo está en el colegio. Georges se quedará un buen tiempo, sabes que es un hombre de fiar y muy eficiente- Terry asintió- no deberías preocuparte amigo. Además Neil y su gente están haciendo un excelente trabajo.

-Iré a visitarlo un dia de estos con Candy, ella quiere verlos ya sabes para hablar cosas de mujeres y de embarazos. Créeme siempre le escribe a Vanessa en los cuidados que debe tener para un embarazo sano. Me ha mostrado su inquietud de verla. Le diré que venga la próxima semana.

-¡Seria bueno!. Sabes bien que Candy siempre ha sido una pieza de fortaleza. Dile que venga. Deborah tambien quiere verla. ¡La esperaremos!

Cuando regresó ya era de tarde, sus hijos le esperaban para abrazarlo después de varios días de no verlo. Terry había ido en su auto y obviamente el camino largo lo había cansado. Sin embargo busco a sus hijos, los abrazó y besó en sus mejías.

-Hola Terry, no te pregunto cómo estas amor, porque te veo muy cansado, así que niños hay que dejar descansar a su padre. Vamos Terry date un baño y luego te llevare algo de comer.

-No Candy ,no tengo hambre. Lo único que quiero es descansar y estar con mis niños, pero déjalos conmigo. Me daré un baño eso sí, así que mis adorados diablillos y mi princesita espérenme en la recamara.

-¡Esta bien!

Así fue, se dio un baño y se vistió. ¡Sus hijos lo esperaban! los tres.

-¿Qué me cuentan ustedes?- preguntó a los gemelos mientras peinaba su cabello y ellos estaban en silencio admirándolo- ¿Qué paso?, ¿por qué me miran así?

-Papi, es que Richard dice que él y yo nos parecemos mucho a ti- dijo la pequeña- Evans se enoja porque dice que no tiene tu color de cabello- Terry quería reír, pero no, debía ser claro de modo que entendieran. Se recostó en medio de ellos

– Evans, ven acá hijo y escúchame bien. Tú eres un niño muy precioso y me encanta que tu color de cabello sea diferente al de tus hermanos, porque tienes el color de cabello de tu madre y tambien es precioso y tu madre y yo te queremos tal como eres asi como tus hermanos tambien te quieren, ¿verdad niños?- ellos asintieron- es un color hermoso, tan hermoso como el Sol- miró a cada uno de ellos y le sonrió - quiero que sepan que yo los amaré toda la vida, asi tengan el cabello oscuro o Rubio como el de Evans, su madre y yo los querremos siempre así ustedes lleguen a ser hombres y mi niña una linda mujercita, los amaremos siempre!

-¡Nosotros también papá!- exclamaron al unísono acurrucándose en los costados de su padre y en menos de veinte minutos se durmieron los cuatros. Al cabo de media hora Candy entró y encontró la escena más hermosa que nunca había visto en su vida. Una fotografía para la posteridad tomó con su celular. Un par de lágrimas salieron por la tierna escena de ver a su esposo, con sus hijos, el amor que ellos sentían hacia su padre y viceversa.

* * *

-Karen!

-Dime Michael

-Se hicieron las averiguaciones sobre el componente de los maquillajes. Ya le entregué un informe completo e igual a Terry.

-¿Y que se dice?

-Que los maquillajes que tu utilizas al no tener euxyl K-400 como conservante del producto tarda menos tiempo en descomponerse, pero hablamos de dias es por eso que se piden solo muestras que no lo lleven, sin embargo estos que tienes en tu camerino si lo contienen, según estudios en el laboratorio. Se revisaron en el polvo compacto, delineador y en una crema de piel que utilizas.

-La crema de piel es de mi propiedad y la manejo en mi bolsa. Michael, la persona que hizo esto, porque estoy segura que fue alguien mal intencionado que hizo esto, esa persona conoce muy bien el sitio y mis cosas. Esa persona se lo echó a mis productos.

-¿Todavía tienes esa crema? Debes botarla, esta inservible.

-sí, menos mal que no la volví a usar después, he quedado con la idea de que todo lo que use me dañará, pero ya mismo me deshago de ella- Mira, aquí esta - le mostró derramando todo contenido en la basura. ¡No se quien pudiera odiarme tanto para hacerme esto!

-¡Esto no lo podemos permitir!. Así que debo tomar cartas en el asunto y mandar a investigar más a fondo dentro de le empresa.

-Si y sabes que sospecho de alguien, pero no tengo pruebas. Estoy segura que fue Susanna, me odia tanto que es capaz de todo. Lo hizo pensando que Terry me echaria por fallar en los ensayos.

-Y no contó, que Terry no lo haria.

* * *

-Hola Candy!

-Laya, pero….y Andrés?

\- Perdona si no te llamé antes, pero quería visitarte.¡Espero no molestarte Candy!

-Por supuesto que no es molestia, es más te agradezco tu visita Laya. Pasa adelante. ¡Pero mira!….¡que hermosa estás!. Si, supe que se fueron porque Susanna no los deja en paz. ¡Que mujer tan necia!

-Aunque allá en Brooklyn estoy segura de esa mujer, me siento un poco aburrida porque no tengo a nadie con quien hablar, pero aprovechando que hoy tuve consulta quise pasar a verte, ya luego me iré en un Taxi.

-¡Muy bien! y ¿Cómo esta todo?

-Faltan menos de 4 meses, mucho tiempo todavía. Mi embarazo esta bien.

-El tiempo pasa rápido, ya verás cuando menos lo pienses tendrás a tu bebe en brazos y, ya sabes si será niño o niña?

-No, tanto Andrés como yo no queremos saberlo. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo de que sea el mismo dia que dé a luz.

-Pero….. Oh, sería una emoción inmensa. Imagínate saberlo hasta ese dia. Me parece buena idea, no común, pero una idea …..Sorprendente.

-Sí, nuestra preocupacion es que este sano y que se desarrolle bien.

-Terry, te traje con el pensamiento- dijó su Esposa

-Laya?, hola ¿cómo estás?. Bueno mejor ni pregunto se ve que no puedes contigo misma.

-¡Terry!

-Pero, ¿que dije?

-¡Laya ha venido a visitarnos!

-¡Muchas Gracias Laya!

-Le comentaba a Candy que en Brooklyn me siento segura de Susanna. Ella no sabe dónde estamos ahora.

-Y Dios quiera que nunca se entere. No me imagino... esa mujer es obsesiva. ¡Laya, nombra al Diablo y él aparecerá!- los tres rieron con las ocurrencias de Terry y su frase favorita para referirse a ese tipo de personas.

-Laya dice que se ira luego en un taxi, pero no puedo permitirlo. Así que llamaré a Andres para decirle que tu estarás conmigo hasta que salga de la Agencia, además quiero conversar más contigo.

-Me parece excelente la idea de Candy. Yo por mi parte las dejo para que conversen. Así que me retiro e iré a mis niños. ¡Hasta luego Laya!, que estes bien..Cuidate- El castaño se retiró dejando a las mujeres solas

-Gracias...¿Podemos ir a aquel lugar donde te conocí Candy?

-Eh?...si claro…buena idea…¡Vamos!. ¡Le diré a Terry que saldremos!.

Caminaron y caminaron. Eso le había bien a Laya por su estado. Se sentaron en la banqueta, la misma de cuando llegó a Nueva York por primera vez.- sonrió.- Recuerdo esa vez que te vi, los papeles están invertidos Candy. Ahora soy yo la que está embarazada.

-¡Es cierto! Y tenía casi el mismo tiempo que tienes ahora. ¿Quién lo diría, verdad?. Nunca nos íbamos a imaginar que después de algún tiempo estaríamos aquí conversando de nuestras vidas y ahora siendo amigas.

-Sí, te confieso que desde que te conocí, sin saber quién eras te tomé aprecio, es verdad cuando supe de que eras la Esposa de Terry te segui viendo igual, pero no te dije nada, fui a buscarlo para pedirle ayuda. Lamento entonces todo eso, porque seguí sosteniendo una mentira cuando tú me habías brindado una amistad sincera siempre.

-¡Olvida eso! ya es tiempo. Mira hacia el futuro Laya, siempre hacia el frente, no mires atrás nunca jamás. Si lo haces, que sea para tomar los malos resultados y no repetirlos. Que sea para tomarlos como un impulso y ser mejores seres humanos. Ahora que viene tu hijo debes ofrecerle una vida libre y limpia de malos recuerdos. Tu pasado está encerrado. Déjalo allí y no permitas que haga estragos en tu presente, mucho menos en tu futuro. Olvida todo, sé que es fácil que lo diga, pero yo sé que tú eres una mujer muy fuerte y muy inteligente, no en vano Andres se enamoró de ti. Sabes, nunca te lo he contado, pero...-Laya la interrumpió

-Tú y Andrés fueron novios- soltó

Candy se sorprendió - ¿Te lo contó?

-Sí, entre él y yo no hay secretos Candy. Ahora él sabe más de mí y yo de su vida también.

-Andrés es un ser humano como pocos, tienes a un gran hombre que vale mucho Laya. Es un gran amigo además.

-Sí, y nunca pensé amarlo como lo hago. Yo…. Yo tenía mi vida y hasta mis sentimientos muy limitados. Me aferraba a algo que no tenía sentido, creí que era lo único que existia en esta vida, pero mira la vida hasta donde me ha llevado. Pudiera decir entonces que valió la pena todo lo que vivi porque gracias a eso conocí a Andrés- El piso parecia una alfombra con estampas de aves que llenaban el lugar y un par de ojos las observaban.- ¡vamos Candy acerquémonos más! quiero verlas mas de cerca.

-¡Vamos!

continuara..

* * *

A todas gracias por sus bellos comentarios.

Quiero destacar o explicar un poco D'angelo no esta conectado a la Mafia ni nada por el estilo. Es un hombre poderoso, cuya fortuna es propia heredada de sus padres y siendo dueño de compañias de aviacion.

Agradezco todas las observaciones y sugerencias que me ayudaron a seguir el hilo de esta trama. Ahora bien tenia un final bastante dramático y quizás hasta muy trágico para D'angelo, pero ¿que creen?...fui victima de mi propia escritura y me enamoré de él. Les dire que fue un hombre muy rudo que se equivocó demasiado, pero esas equivocaciones en parte la culpa fue de sus padres. Supongo que muchas llegaron a esa conclusión. Aun con todo el dinero que posee no pudo evitar ir a la carcel, porque ya las autoridades no eran las mismas y las pruebas y testimonios existian. Asi que debia cumplir y pagar sus delitos, pero veremos que pasan en los siguientes años.

Veremos el final de Susanna muy pronto. Esta si que nunca terminó de caerme bien.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola estimadas y preciosas niñas. Agradezco que sigan mi historia creo pronto si Dios quiere terminar en estos dias.**

* * *

-¡Mira que belleza de lugar!... Definitivamente me quedaría para siempre en Estados Unidos. Candy ¿has ido alguna vez a Francia?

-No, pero Terry si ... y dice que es un lugar hermoso.

-Sí que lo es, Francia es increíble y allí está una parte de mis raíces, bueno mis padres están enterrados en Francia, pero mi madre era árabe como lo sabrás por mi apellido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a ellos? Quiero decir, ¿Irás algún dia a visitarlos al Cementerio?...Sé que lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal...imponerte un matrimonio, pero...

-Hoy en dia hablar de imposición de matrimonio suena bastante descabellado ¿verdad? Cuando eso hace muchos años que dejo de existir….. Sin embargo es tal cual lo has mencionado. Un matrimonio arreglado, sin amor, sin ilusiones, sin nada... en fin, todo por mantener un status social al que mis padres estaban acostumbrados y, porque no iba a soportar verlos en la ruina. Quizás pude huir de ese compromiso, aun siendo menor de edad, pero hizo mucho peso como mis padres se iban a sentir. Además constantemente me decian que era una carga la cual ellos ya no podian manterner...solo era una niña y... ¡Yo los quería tanto Candy!, mis padres eran lo único que tenía, no tuve hermanos ni tíos, nunca conocí a otro familiar, no sé si los tenga... No lo sé….Pienso que algún día... quizás cambie este sentimiento por otro distinto, pero por ahora cuando pienso en ellos, en todo a lo que me condujeron siento un dolor que oprime mi pecho y siempre me dan ganas de llorar..-hizo una pausa- ¿y tus padres Candy? ¿Que me cuentas de los tuyos?

-Mis padres murieron cuando recién cumpliria 15 años. Ellos tuvieron un accidente cuando viajaban en avión.

-¡Oh!, diculpa por hacerte recordar dolorosos momentos.

-¡No te preocupes!, de eso hace 20 años. Estén donde estén sé que son felices, se fueron juntos y siempre quisieron mi felicidad….así que, lo que resta hacer por mi vida es tratar de ser feliz con el hombre que amo y de esa manerea cumplo con lo que ellos anhelaban para mi...Laya quizás tus padres se equivocaron en la forma de buscar tu felicidad, pero estoy segura que ellos querían que lo fueses. El error de tus padres fue no haber visto la otra cara de D'angelo Conte. Laya, no vivas con amarguras ni rencores por el accionar de tus padres. Date tú la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y de borrar todo eso que te causó daño. Ahora cuando tengas a tu hijo debes empezar de cero sin que el pasado se inmiscuya en tu presente, menos en tu futuro. Ambos tanto Andrés como tu bebé necesitarán a una madre y mujer renovada, fuerte y sobre todo libre de malos y dolorosos sentimientos.

-¡Tienes razón!...yo debo vestirme de nuevas esperanzas...¡un nuevo camino he empezado a andar!

* * *

Ese mismo día por la mañana

-¡Señor Robert!. ¡Señor Robert!

-¿Que pasa Mary? ¿Por qué estas tan agitada?

-Disculpe que lo moleste….. de esta manera, pero necesito….. Hablar con usted….. Urgente..mente...- Mary hablaba atropellando las palabras habia llegado a la oficina del ahora nuevo dueño de la Compañía y todavía director.

-¡Espera!, cálmate un poco y me dices de nuevo todo con coherencia. ¡No te estoy entendiendo nada!- tomó a la chica de los hombros- Toma aire y siéntate.- después de varios segundos- ¿Estas bien?- asintió- Entonces ahora si me puedes decir eso que tanto te urge. ¡Prosigue! -exclamó con seriedad

Mary se levantó y se acercó al arco de la ventana. Estaba muy nerviosa -Señor...Susanna, la muchacha que trabajó aqui por un tiempo.

-Si, se quien es Susanna...fue un tiempo actriz en esta Compañía

...-Ella vive en mi departamento, desde que su novio la dejó...Ella, ella está muy mal, actúa de manera irracional y temo que se meta en un problema.

-Bueno si se mete en problemas supongo que es muy mayor para afrontar las responsabilidades, pienso que si es asi, tú deberías apartarte de ella.

-Señor Robert! …No quiero que le pase nada malo , pero ella necesita ayuda. Si, por eso es que he venido hasta usted...Necesito hablar con sus padres y lo que le pido por favor es que me proporcione la dirección o el número de teléfono que Susanna dejó aquí en los registros cuando trabajaba en la compañía.

-¡Esto que me dices es muy serio Mary! ... En realidad viendo tu preocupación me atrevería a pensar que Susanna ha hecho algo y tú estás ocultándolo….o ¿me equivoco?.

-Yo...yo solo quiero ayudarla a que sea tratada medicamente. ¡No puedo decir nada de lo que no sé!.

-Al contrario, tú sabes, pero es obvio…no quieres traicionar a tu amiga y te entiendo, pero… si Susanna ha hecho algo malo en contra de alguien...tú sabes que debe pagar.

-Supe lo que sucedió a Karen...¡Gracias a Dios que no paso a más!...De verdad la aprecio mucho porque aparte es mi compañera de trabajo y siento mucho lo sucedido. si se refiere a eso, no puedo decir nada, porque no estoy segura de ello.

-Sí, En realidad no sabemos qué es lo que pasó. No sabemos nada... Las cámaras que están sobre el pasillo que conduce a los camerinos aún no ubican muy bien la imagen de la persona que entró al de Karen. No entendemos cómo pudo burlar la vigilancia- Mary quedó pensativa, quizás lo que encontró en la bolsa de Susanna no tenga que ver con el incidente de Karen y era mejor no comentarlo, pero el caso de las cámaras puede dar con la verdad sobre sus sospechas. Lo que había encontrado Mary era solo maquillaje nuevo y obviamente todos ellos contenían el conservante, eso no era prueba de nada, sin embargo conociéndola es por lo que se habia llenado de dudas.

-Bueno, me retiro señor y muchas gracias por la información.

-Espero puedas comunicarte con ellos...ya es hora que alguien le ponga un alto a tu amiga y espero además que a tí no te meta en problemas.

Mary se retiró a su departamento, ese día no tenía grabación y con la información que Robert le proporciono trató de ubicar a los padres de Susanna. Llamó varias veces, pero no obtuvo contestación. Probó otras veces más, hasta que decidió dejar un audio. Desconocía si ese número seguía siendo de los Marlow en el caso de que fuera real.

* * *

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a Casa Laya, se esta haciendo tarde y Andrés pronto llegará.

-Si, es mejor, posible y otro dia no dejará quedarme. con eso de andar con cuidado...tú sabes por - Sin siquiera prevenirlo fueron interceptadas por….."Susanna". Ambas se detuvieron al ver que la Marlow impedía el paso.

-¿Se puede saber que esas haciendo?... ¡por favor déjanos pasar!- exclamó Candy furiosa al ver que la ojiazul se atravezaba en el camino impidiendo el paso con los brazos extendidos.

-Pueden caminar por la carretera. Es muy amplia, muy espaciosa.

-¡Susanna! la acera es para los peatones por si no lo sabes... y perfectamente podemos pasar si tuvieses la gentileza de no ponerte frente a nosotros. Las tres alcanzamos en la acera.

-¡Déjala Candy!, bajemos un poco y seguimos nuestro camino. No tiene caso discutir con ella.

-¡No Laya, es muy peligroso! sube a la acera. No podemos darle el gusto- Candy estaba furiosa por el comportamiento de Susanna- Y tú, deja ya tu infantilismo que no estás para eso- Ella reía con cinismo y descaro, luego se apartó. Las mujeres siguieron su camino- ¡Debemos apresurar el paso Laya, Susanna sigue allí!- No habían caminado ni diez pasos cuando de nuevo las detuvo.

-¿Ustedes se creen más que yo no es cierto?- ambas se miraron llenas de asombro- Mi vida era tranquila antes que ustedes llegaran….Tú- dijo señalando a Candy quien rodó sus ojos y desvió su mirada a otro lugar- te metiste en mi relación con Terry. No te importó que el saliera conmigo… ¡Me lo robaste!. Yo lo conocí antes, me había elegido a mí y tú te le metiste hasta por los ojos. No sé con qué engaños lo engatuzaste y lo enredaste. Luego comenzaste a parirle hijos para retenerlo. ¡Eres una maldita intrusa!...roba hombres...por tu culpa no pude volver a actuar.

-¡Susanna! no debería responderte porque evidentemente estas fuera de tus cabales, pero no sé cuántas veces te voy a repetir que yo no te robé nada. ¡No te quité nada!.. Hablas de él, como si fuera un objeto, Terry eligió lo que su corazón quiso… ¿Si puedes razonar con eso?...¿Lo entiendes? y con lo de tu trabajo, la única responsable has sido tú misma por tu mala cabeza- Candy seguió caminando y Laya junto a ella. Susanna detrás.

-Y ¿tú?- ahora arremetió contra Laya poniéndose frente a ella y obstaculizando el paso, pero Laya la aventajó- Otra intrusa que se metió entre Andrés y yo. Una mujer casada que tuvo que dejar a su marido por su amante...¡una desvergonzada!. Es que ¡no sé qué le ven esos hombres a ustedes!. Si son tan insignificantes, son un par de estupidas.

-¡Te lo dije Susanna!- dijo Laya- si somos insignificantes y tú eres la mejor mujer, entonces ¿por qué no pudiste retener a ninguno de los dos? Algo no funciona en ti querida. ¿Será que no eres suficiene mujer como para tener a un hombre satisfecho?- La ojiazul se enfureció y dando unos pasos avanzó hasta quedar frente a Laya y sin esperarlo le propinó una bofetada que la hizo estremecer.

-¡Oye!, ¿pero qué te pasa?- espetó Candy ubicándose delante de Laya- ¡Déjanos tranquilas! No te hemos agredido para que lo hagas…. ¡por favor vete! ¿No te das cuenta que ella está embarazada? ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!- Candy sacó su celular, pero inmediatamente se lo arrebató y tiró al concreto de la acera, candy lo recogió, pero el aparato se habia dañado con el golpe brusco. La gente alrededor suponían pleito de amigas. Laya quiso sacar el suyo, pero capaz hiciera lo mismo, pensó que eso pasaría y Susanna se iría.

-Dile a tu maridito que te compre otro. Tiene mucho dinero, así que no le costará nada- Candy siguió caminando junto con Laya.

-¡Definitivamente! ¡Enloqueciste!. ¡Me das lástima porque evidentemente tu frustración te está matando!. No has conseguido nada en la vida y te la desquitas con los demas. Dime Susanna ¿por que eres asi?... mala en todo...egoista y manipuladora- ahora quien recibía una cachetada era Candy quien tocó su mejía al sentir que le ardía, pero más aún ardía su sangre. No soportó más y un par de la dosis fue impactada en cada mejía que fue recibida por Susanna.-¡Esta por la cachetada que le diste a Laya! – Sin tiempo a reaccionar - Y ¡Esta...es por mí!- Susanna estaba furiosa. Candy pegaba muy fuerte y lloraba, nuevamente recuperó sus fuerzas y volvió sobre Candy, Laya entonces quería quitarsela de encima, no podía tenía miedo que Susanna la lastimara, fue entonces que pidió ayuda y tomó su teléfono para llamar a Terry o a Andrés. No le dió tiempo, Susanna se giró hacia Laya la tomó de los hombros y el celular cayó sobre el pasto. Un auto venia sobre la carretera y Susanna divisaba mientras tenia agarrada a la mujer con fuerza, Candy previó la intención de Susanna sobre Laya.. el de empujarla hacia la carretera. Se levantó y empujó a Laya hacia el pasto, Candy quedó expuesta en su lugar y fue entonces que la tiró con todas las fuerzas que su odio impulsaba. El auto había impactado en un costado del cuerpo de Candy. Todo fue tan rápido. Susanna quedo inmóvil, con su mente perdida y estaba perdida.

-UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR...AYUDENME- gritaba Laya con desesperación- CANDY POR FAVOR RESPONDE...RESPONDE

La gente que estaba cerca llamó una ambulancia. Laya lloraba por Candy y como pudo buscó el celular, hizo la llamada cuyo número estaba en pantalla antes de que Susanna la atacara. -¡DETÉNGANLA! Y LLAMEN A LA POLICÍA. FUE ELLA LA QUE EMPUJÓ A LA MUJER ATROPELLADA Y ELLA LE HA SALVADO LA VIDA A LA QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA.- la gente exclamaba alrededor donde estaba Candy tirada e inconsciente- ES VERDAD, ES VERDAD…ELLAS VIENEN DISCUTIENDO DESDE VARIOS METROS ATRÁS. el hombre que conducía el auto aún se encontraba en Shock: -"Ella fue lanzada a mi auto, yo no tengo la culpa"

-Sí, pero usted no se va de aquí, hasta que llegue la policía.

-Terry!. Terry!- su voz se quebraba

-¿Laya? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué han tardado mucho? ¡Andrés está aquí!...Está muy preocupado...

-Oh, ¡Terry! – terminó por derrumbarse en llanto. No podía hablar por un nudo formado en su garganta.

-Laya…¿Dónde está Candy?. ¿Qué te pasa?...contéstame por favor...¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Que sucede Terry?...- Terry hizo una ademán de espera.

-Terry...es Candy….. ¡Candy ha sido golpeada por un auto!.

-¿Queee? - Terry no lograba articular palabra y su semblante palideció. La noticia le golpeó fuerte. Miles de cosas inundaron su mente. "Candy habia sido golpeada por un auto"...¿por qué?

-No sé su estado. La gente ha llamado a una ambulancia. ¡Por favor vengan pronto!

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están? – Andres estaba preocupado al ver el semblante del castaño.

-Candy…..Candy sufrió un accidente- se apoyó en la pared impactado por la noticia y sus lágrimas rodaron.

-¡Vamos Terry!, Tenemos que ir de inmediato. Yo conduciré.

La ambulancia llegó rapidamente. Revisaron los signos vitales de Candy. Estaban muy débiles. Ubicaron un collarín y la levantaron a la camilla. Laya se presentó como un familiar mientras llegaba Terry.

-Señor, ella es mi esposa!- dijo Terry al llegar a tiempo al lugar del accidente.

-Bien, entonces suba. ¡La señora va muy mal!

-Laya, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Andrés a su esposa que estaba en un llanto incontenible.

-Ella, ella me salvó la vida Andres, salvo mi vida y la de nuestro hijo. ¡No quiero que se muera Andres!

-¡Calla!...¡Ella no morirá!. Yo se que Candy es fuerte… siempre ha sido fuerte- dijo y sus ojos estaban llorosos- Estoy seguro que saldrá adelante como todo en su vida porque es una guerrera y saldrá de esta….Yo lo sé.

-¡Susanna!...ella fue...

-¿Susanna?

-Susanna era a mí a quien quería lanzar para que me atropellaran, pero Candy se interpuso…..Nos venia siguiendo desde hace mucho...

-¡Maldición! ¿Y donde esta esa mujer? ¿la atraparon?- La furia de Andres era inmensa y si hubiese tenido a Susanna frente a él, no sabe que sería capaz de hacer.

-Esta con la policía. ¡Mira!- dijo señalando- ella está dentro de la patrulla- Andrés echó una mirada y chocó con la suya. Ella pudo ver entonces odio en esta. Había visto cuando el par llegó y ahora esta con las autoridades con quienes tendra que rendir cuentas de sus actos, ella y un par de testigos que vieron todo. Laya seria interrogada también

-Rápido llevenla al quirófano. Hay que revisar todo sus signos...por favor no le quiten oxigeno.-espere aqui...no puede pasar.

 **una hora despues.**

-¡Señor Granchester!

-Doctor, ¿Cómo esta ella?

Tres días en el hospital y candy no recuperaba la conciencia. Robert cada que podía lo acompañaba. En otras ocasiones le acompaño Andres y Michael. Tanto sus amigos como sus empleados de Terry y Candy les acompañaron. Albert también hizo su aparición y le brindó su apoyo. Terry estaba destrozado. La lesión que había sufrido era muy fuerte que debía ser sometida a una delicada intervención para desinflamar el area afectada. Tiempo despues Terry no se apartaba de ella, le hablaba, pero ¡Candy no respondia!.

-¡Terry! ve a dormir. Esta vez nos quedaremos- dijo Andrés.

-No, yo no quiero apartarme de ella. ¿Si despierta y no me encuentra?

-Si ella despierta y no te encuentra le diremos que volverás- le habló Albert- Además si no descansas a quien estaremos viendo en una cama luego será a ti.

-Albert, no podría dormir mientras ella no vuelve, ¿no entiendes que me duele verla asi? Extraño que me hable, que me mire. ¡Quiero que vuelva!

-Amigo, veras que ella lo hará. Solo hay que pedirle a Dios que ilumine a los médicos y que ayude a Candy.

-"Solo un milagro"- recordó

Candy había perdido el conocimiento eso era evidente. En el área de trauma shock fue atendida descartándose traumatismo abdominal por el impacto de carro en ese lugar. En realidad el golpe del carro no fue grave. Fue el golpe en la cabeza al caer al pavimento lo que le provocó un trauma leve de cabeza que la mantenía inconsciente. Los médicos debían desinflamar la zona días más y todo continuaba igual. Terry no comía ni dormía, atendía a los niños y constantemente preguntaban por su madre. No sabia que contestarles. Aunque quisiera ocultar de los niños su dolor, cada vez que los niños preguntaban se desmoronaba por su dolor y las lagrima las detenia delante de ellos con todas sus fuerzas. No quería mostrarse débil por ellos, le costaba tanto. Les había explicado que su mamá estaba enferma y que la cuidaba en el hospital y esa era la verdad. Solo que no era posible explicarles la magnitud de la enfermedad de Candy.

-¿Cómo estas amigo?... que pregunta la mía. Es evidente que estas mal, pero no debemos perder las esperanzas Terry. Mira que el doctor ha dicho que la desinflamación en su cerebro va teniendo exito, solo es cuestión de esperar.- comento Albert quien había llegado con Deborah.

-Sí, pero mientras no la vea abrir sus ojos, mover sus manos para mí...

-Terry, sé que nuestras palabras no signifiquen nada, pero no debemos perder las esperanzas- comentó Deborah.

-Les agradezco su presencia, sus palabras…todo, pero quisiera que ella moviera un solo dedo para saber que vive.

-Terry, ¡ella no está muerta!. Solo está inconsciente, pero viva.¡No seas pesimista!...ten confianza en Dios y en los doctores que haran los posible e imposible por sacarla de ese estado.

-Quiero ver sus ojos Albert, quiero que me toque, que me abrace, ¡que diga que me ama!, quiero escucharla reír, gritar….si aún sigo en pie es tan solo por mis hijos, pero te juro de no ser por ellos… me iría con ella.

-¡Deja de hablar tonterías Terry!- le recriminó el Rubio. ¡Eso no va a suceder!. Debes de ser fuerte, nunca te des por vencido...Mientras hay vida hay esperanzas...¡recuerdalo!…. Laya y Deborah están con los niños. Han decidido quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario ayudando a Nina…...ah,lo olvidaba dice que tu padre ha llamado y tuvieron que decirle la verdad. Dijo que te llamaría.

-¡Oh, no!, con todo esto no he tenido cabeza de cargar la pila del celular. Seguro que lo ha hecho. Tendré que llamarlo para que no se inquiete.

-¡Ve a casa! llamas a tu padre, date una ducha y vuelve. Yo me quedaré al lado de Candy mientras regresas. Aprovecha en comer algo Terry, estas muy delgado. Si candy despierta que te encuentre en pie.

-No quisiera irme, pero... está bien. ¡Regreso pronto!-dijo después de pensarlo.

* * *

-Señores Marlow, siento mucho lo de Susanna….ella es mi mejor amiga, pero no pude hacer nada….yo..

-Lo sabemos Mary, siempre aconsejaste a nuestra hija, pero todo estaba en ella….siempre fue muy rebelde y caprichosa.

-La culpa ha sido nuestra, porque desde niña le dimos todo cuanto quiso y cuando fue mayor de edad nos dijo que vendría a nueva york para ser actriz, nos opusimos aunque sabíamos que lo haría, pero para ella fue el mayor de los agravios. Un buen dia se fue de casa y ¿que podíamos hacer?. Además ella nunca se comunicó con nosotros, nunca quiso saber de sus padres.

-Sí, yo hasta pensé que Susanna no los tenía, porque no hablaba de ustedes.

-Susanna siempre ha despreciado la vida que tenemos. No somos millonarios, pero vivimos cómodamente. Ella siempre ha querido sobresalir y no puedo culparla por querer triunfar, pero….se ha equivocado tanto que ahora….mira donde está.

-procesada por intento de homicidio. ¡Santo Dios! Ojala y no muera esa Señora, porque entonces no sé qué será de mi hija.

-¡Calma mujer!, aunque esa mujer no muera Susanna de todas maneras debe enfrentar a la justicia. Lo que hizo no es de personas normales o coherentes. Lo siento mucho, pero ella debe pagar por sus errores.

-¡Es que me duele tanto todo esto!. Nosotros somos los culpables por las desgracias de mi Susy. Nosotros creyendo que era una actriz importante…¡pobre hija mía!.

-¡Pobre mujer la que esta inconsciente!. ¡Pobres sus hijos que no ven a su madre! y pobre ese hombre que debe estar sufriendo por ver a su esposa postrada en una cama….ellos si sufren….nuestra hija por sus malas acciones ha provocado todo esto. Si Susanna está en ese lugar es porque ella misma se lo buscó. Siento mucho tener que hablar de esta manera. No creas que no me destroza hacerlo- prosiguió con voz quebrada- pero ese es el camino que escogió, es la manera en la que quiso vivir. No sé cuánto tiempo estará Susanna allí encerrada, pero ojala que ese tiempo le ayude a reflexionar sobre su vida, sobre sus acciones, ojala y todo ese tiempo sirva de algo para que cambie.

-Les prometo que el tiempo que me permita mi trabajo. Iré a verla.

-Gracias Mary...Gracias por no abandonarla….Nosotros tenemos que ver la posibilidad de trasladarnos a esta ciudad, pero nuestra vida esta alla...Debemos ver que podemos hacer o tendríamos que estar viajando- dijo el padre con tristeza

continuara...

* * *

Gracias miles a todas por sus comentarios, todos son valiosos para mi.

Pienso que Susanna asi debio ser en CCFS si hubisese quedado viva. si Nagita decide eliminarla es porque de seguro seria algo parecido. Primero la deja invalida y luego la mata. es evidente que tenia que morir en la historia original para que nuetros rebeldes fueran felices. Yo me la imagino asi y si no hubiese pasado el accidente. No puedo ver a susanna con buenos ojos, una persona que roba cartas, las esconde, que manipula y es egoista tenia que tener su fin segun ccfs. Creo que asi seria de encajosa y metida. Susanna no tenia buenos sentimientos, su amor no era puro y no le importó que Terry sufriera... asi que en mi historia es el fin que le doy. Susanna para mi estaba tocada del cerebro o por lo menos eso es lo que nos daba a entender en la historia original.

para mi los malos no deben siempre morir, para mi deben vivir y pagar por lo malo que hacen en vida y con lo que merecen.

Es por eso que no termina de gustarme ese personaje y no me sale hacerla buena. Solo Nagita que suavizo luego a este personajes Susanna con un trasfondo menos agradable para mi...su egoismo y su amor enfermizo.

Espero hacer un ultimo capitulo para finalizar obviamente.

gracias de nuevo.


	27. Chapter 27

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Mirar la imagen de aquel frente a su Tumba era muy doloroso y verlo llorar su muerte era más aún. La mujer que por tantos años fue su vida había partido de este mundo. En su corazón queda el amor que ya no pudo darle, en su memoria sus recuerdos y en sus manos, un ramo de flores que serían dejadas en ese lugar. Ahora tenía que enfrentar la vida solo con su eterno dolor, ese que no lo abandonaría. Quienes los acompañaban decidieron dejarlo a solas para que pudiera despedirse de ella. Darle el último adiós, el más doloroso que mencionaría.

 _- **¡Adiós!. ¡Adiós mi amor"!-**_ desprovisto de fuerzas, se derrumbó por completo, hincado sus manos empuñaban la tierra ** _\- ¡Esta ahora será tu morada!. Este dolor me acompañará toda mi vida, pero ten las seguridad que nunca te olvidaré, aunque ya no te vuelva a ver… ¡no te veré nunca más!. Fuiste mi amiga, mi esposa y mi amante incondicional. Te vas y junto contigo te llevas mi corazón que queda vacío y triste hasta que me lleves junto a ti. ¡Aquí estaré!. Aqui estare esperando que me llames...Viviré la vida entre amarte y olvidarte, entre el silencio y tu voz y tu sonrisa….. Te vas y se va la mitad de mi vida, soñaré contigo todas las noches y todos los días. Te vas pero contigo se va mi sonrisa. Ya no podre reír y no sé si aún pueda llorar. Pronto llegará el dia que me reuna contigo...… ¡espérame!_**

 ** _¡Adiós!_**

El estreno de la película finalizó y fue un éxito total. Era la primera de muchos de sus escritos que haria de ahora en adelante.

-Oh, por Dios, pero que escena tan emotiva Terry. Este final es tan triste, pero hermoso. Senti el dolor como si fuera el mio propio... los actores estuvieron geniales.

Terry sonrió y tomaba las manos de su Candy- Entonces...¿Te ha gustado Candy?

-¿Que si me gustó?….¿me encantó?...¿Quién la escribió ? Es...¡es maravillosa!. Simplemente Maravillosa Terry. La sensibilidad con la que fue creada, escrita y actuada es simplemente perfecta...Dime Terry, ¿Quién es el escritor de esta historia? ¡Espero alguna vez conocerlo!.

-No necesitarás esperar mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Esa persona esta muy cerca de tí y cuando gustes te la puedo presentar-Candy estaba emocionada

-Terry!..por favor,vamos dime quien la escribió ya de una vez.

-Tu hija, ella ha sido la escritora...¿No te parece perfecta?

-¿Candice?, ¿mi hija?

-¿Acaso tienes otra?

-Oh, no bueno no, pero Candice, ¿Tú hiciste esto mi amor?

-Bueno...Yo solo escribí la historia y...

-Pero….¡es increíble! Tan solo... ¡He llorado con esta historia!.

-Me alegro mucho que te haya encantado mamá y ¡Mira! no has sido la única- comentó la jovencita señalando la sala que estaba repleta.

-¡Era una sorpresa para ti mi amor!. Cuando Candice escribió esto me sorprendí mucho por la calidad de trabajo. Lo llevé donde el director, el guionista, el editor, lo estudiamos y decidimos llevarlo a la actuación…. a la pantalla grande y mira aqui esta el resultado.

-Te confieso que cuando la escribí no me atrevía a mostrarsela a papá, quizás por miedo a que no fuera lo que buscaban o que fuera un rotundo fracaso- dijo con entusiasmo- pero nunca me imaginé la acogida que ha tenido. sin embargo necesito profesionalizarme.

-¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija!...siempre supe que serías una escritora y muy buena.

-Mamá, no es para tanto, sé muy bien que me falta mucho para llegar a serlo. Por ahora solo escribí esta historia y lo demás lo hicieron el director y los actores y otras personas, en un futuro quiero involucrarme entre otras cosas además de escribir me gustaría ser una productora. Cuando comencé a plasmar todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía tenía solo seis años y a través de estos años he hecho muchos escritos. Temía el que no fueran del agrado y por eso no me atreví a mostrarselos a nadie, hasta que un buen día lo hice.

-¿Has escrito muchas mas historia?

-...Quedó grabado en mi mente aquella vez que sucedió lo de tu accidente. Yo estaba muy triste al verte en aquella cama inmóvil y pensaba mucho en papá. Se pasaba horas contigo, sin dejar de estar al pendiente de nosotros….Su tristeza y dolor fueron indudablemente un aliciente que me motivo más aún. Nunca se lo dije, pero su sufrimiento me dolía, porque yo también sufría mucho mamá ¿Te acuerdas Papá?

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo!, parece que fue ayer cuando habia perdido todas las esperanzas, pero Dios y mis hijos me dieron la fortaleza para seguir, para continuar.

* * *

 **8 años atrás**

 **Inicio Flash Back**

-¡Señor Granchester!- Llamó el médico al salir del quirofano

-Doctor…

-Señor…Hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance. Se ha logrado estabilizarla y solo hay que estar pendiente del hematoma para descartar un posible sangrado, pero hay que esperar que reaccione. No le puedo decir nada más...Solo esperar

-Oh, Santo Dios!...yo no me moveré de aqui hasta que ella despierte.

-Terry, me quedare con Laya mientras ve a casa te das un baño y regresas. No te preocupes que estaremos pendiente de ella, por cualquier cosa no dudaremos en llamarte, si?

-No...Yo...Esta bien.

 **una semana después**

-Logramos desinflamar la parte afectada de su cerebro. Los análisis arrojan que no hay hemorragias, ni nada grave, pero sigue su estado de inconciencia. -No sabemos cuánto tiempo estará así, pueden pasar meses, quizás años, no lo sabemos…

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡Lo siento Señor Granchester!, pero lo que esta en nuestras manos se ha hecho...le repito solo falta esperar.

 **El tiempo transcurria y Candy seguia igual. Ha pasado un mes**

-Señor Granchester... he consultado con varios especialistas el caso de su Esposa y por parte del hospital se ha hecho lo correspondiente y...no tiene caso tenerla aqui.

-¡Hableme claro Doctor!. ¿Cómo que no tiene caso, de que habla?

-Como le indicaba. He consultado con otros especialista y, lo que se sugiere es que, si esta en casa podría ser mucho a su favor para la recuperación. Le explicaré. Existen estudios muy favorables en los que los pacientes cuando estan en un coma despiertan cuando escuchan todo lo que está en su entorno. Asi pues si ella regresa a casa ustedes como su familia pueden lograrlo. Es muy probable que responda.-Terry bajó sus hombros como desprovisto de toda fuerza.

-¿Qué más se podría hacer?. Lo que me dice no me esperanzas, pero supongo que no tengo otra alternativa. Pensé que despertaría prontamente que hasta me imaginé que habia movido sus ojos, si…era como si quisiera abrirlos pero no podia, fue algo rapido que pienso que fue solo mi imaginación

-Es una posibilidad que ella los escuche. Su subconciente esta activo... Si eso fuera cierto, es un buen indicio y quiere decir que hay esperanzas y que su recuperación será de forma gradual. Escuche debe ser sometida a terapias y éstas pueden ser en casa, donde ustedes sus familiares deben estar incluidos como parte. Es decir según estudios los pacientes en coma tras este proceso han vuelto. Recomiendo que cuando sus hijos le hablen lo hagan de forma individual de tal manera que ella escuche quien le habla, que su cerebro no se altere y encuentre el camino que debe tomar y eso favorecerá la recuperación.

-Cree usted que escuchando a mis hijos ... regrese del coma Doctor?- ¿Sería eso posible?- preguntó lleno de angustia.

-Es posible. Además el peligro pasó, ahora solo depende de ella y del estimulo de ustedes.-El amor de una madre a sus hijos las hace sacar fuerzas de donde no existen. Además es necesario que sus hijos vean a su madre, no hay que ocultarles nada, ellos pueden ayudar en mucho.

-Bien

…. -Enseguida le entrego los documentos.

-Gracias!

Después de ese tiempo en el hospital candy regresó a su casa. La recámara fue acondicionada con cuidados especiales, Terry contrato los servicios de enfermería que evaluara los progresos en la salud de Candy, si movía alguna articulación, su respiración, corazón, movimientos de sus ojos etc.

Todas las noches dormía junto a ella. No podia y no queria apartarse ni nun momento, en el dia atendia a sus hijos y luego NIna se encargaba, aunque habia puesto una cama a su lado para evitar incomodarla terminaba durmiendo junto a ella abrazandola y le hablaba al oído de lo mucho que la vez que lo hacia terminaba derrumbandose. sin embargo penso que si Candy lo escuchaba se pondria triste y debia ser fuerte por ella y por sus hijos.

-¡Mi amor!...yo sé que me escuchas…..Prometo que todo estara bien y que cuidare bien de los niños. No quiero que te preocupes amor- le hablaba mientras acariciaba sus cabellos- …. Candy, mi amor ¡Regresa por favor!….los niños y yo te extrañamos mucho- dijo entre sollozos inaudibles hasta quedarse dormido a horas tardías hasta el amanecer.

Los niños también entraban y pasaban largos momentos siguiendo las recomendaciones médicas le hablaban uno a uno expresando su sentir a su madre-¡Te necesitamos!... ¡Por favor no nos dejes!

Candice observaba a su padre. Lo veía cansado y triste. Los rastros de las lágrimas en su rostro lo evidenciaban. Quería en ese momento que su imaginación fuera tan poderosa y borrara ese sufrimiento en el rostro de él. ¡Era imposible!.

 **Quince días después la desesperación lo envolvió al no ver ninguna reacción en ella.**

-¡Señor no desespere!- dijo la enfermera

-¿Me dice que no me desespere?...¡como se ve que no es usted la que sufre!- mencionó con sus ojos llorosos- ¡es fácil decirlo!...¡No desesperes!...solo yo sé lo que siento. - Terry supo que había sido rudo con ella- Por favor discúlpeme…..yo…no debí….disculpe mi grosería.

-No se preocupe señor….¡Le entiendo!, aunque usted no lo crea. No es la primera vez que atiendo a un paciente asi, pero tenga la esperanza que ella despertara, es joven y muy fuerte.

* * *

-Papá, no quiero ir al colegio…quiero estar con mi mamá- dijo la niña entrando a la recamara y viendo fijamente a su madre siendo atendida con el suministro de vitaminas y demas suplementos que la alimentaban.

-¡No señorita!...no puedes fallar en tus clases….!vamos!- Terry se detuvo al ver a la pequeña con sus ojos brillantes a punto de derramar las lágrimas que luchaba por contener.-Candice, por favor hija, no te pongas asi... Mamá estará bien…no llores mi amor- La niña no pudo contener sus lágrimas, se acercó ,le dio un beso en la Mejia -¡Mami! ¡Te quiero mucho!...¡Te extrañamos- Sintió el impulso de besar una de las manos de su madre y en ese instante Candy movió los dedos.

-¿Viste eso Papi?...Mamá ha movido sus dedos- dijo una pequeña sorprendida. Era una niña, pero entendía que su Madre no podia moverse ni abrir los ojos, según le habia explicado su padre de la manera que pudiera entender.

-Si mi amor-…Enfermera….Mi esposa movió sus dedos… ¿se dió cuenta?-preguntó expectante.

-A ver veamos...- hizo una prueba de movimientos, pero no hubo respuesta- al parecer todo esta bien Señor Grancheter... es muy posible que haya sucedido. por eso le digo que debe tener confianza y paciencia. Ella los siente….¡Ella volverá pronto cuando menos lo espere!.

S acercó para hablarle al oído- Candy, preciosa… ¡Vamos amor!...sé que tú puedes…¡lo vas a lograr!.-La enfermera seguía revisando la presión arterial, su ritmo cardiaco y aplicaba sus vitaminas, los electrolitos, proteínas y carbohidratos necesarios para evitar una desnutrición. Todo se presentaba bien. Pudiera ser que el ejercicio realizado al cerebro estaba rindiendo buenos resultados, de seguir así, Candy despertaría pronto. Pasaron los días. Iba mostrando más progresos, ahora era su movimiento en la otra mano. Pero de allí no hubo más, sin embargo lo sucedido le dió a Terry la fortaleza para seguir siendo el pilar para sus hijos.-¡Enseguida regreso!, debo dejar a Candice al colegio.

Todos los días Nina subía a la habitación para verla y cambiar las rosas que ubicaba todos los dias en el jarrón contiguo a la mesita al pie de la ventana. 60 días habían pasado. La niña de vez en cuando le leia , Terry le contaba anécdotas de sus hijos y de lo bien que estaban y en otras ocasiones los gemelos dormían junto a ella. Por indicacion médica pdian hacerlo.

-Señorita Lorraine ¿Cómo está mi esposa?- preguntó a su regreso.

-¡Muy bien Señor!. Lo dejo unos momentos. Voy a entregar un reporte médico….permiso- Terry asintió y pensó que la enfermera plasmaria lo del movimiento de los dedos de su mano.

Descubrió los pies de Candy y acarició con sus mejías. Estaban cálidos y los besó uno y otro después, de nuevo los cubrió para dirigirse hasta la cabecera. La observaba y queria mantener la esperanza. Acostado a su derecha su mano sostenía su cabeza y otra vez la observaba por varios minutos mientras acariciaba sus rizos rubios,, su ojos y sus labios…esos labios que extrañaba besarlos como antes. Extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias, el brillo de sus ojos y el fuego que de estos emana cuando hacían el amor. La besó sabiendo que no habría reacción de su parte - ¡No te imaginas cuanto te extraño!- le hablo en susurro en su oído nuevamente-¡Extraño tanto verte estremecer entre mis brazos!. No puedes saber que daria todo por volverte a sentir. Abrazó su cuepo sinttiéndola frágil. Pasado varios minutos Terry fue hasta la ventana las flores y las rosas en la mesita eran hermosas y las tocó. Recordaba las veces que ella se la pasaba horas en el jardin.

-¡Candy…Los niños preguntan que cuando despertarás- sonrió al recordar la inocencia de ellos - Les digo que tú aún duermes porque estas agotada. Son tan pequeños para comprender lo que te sucede. Candice es un poco más perceptiva y es la que más pregunta, no sé que puedo hacer para evitar todo esto….- suspiro cansado-Me gustaría tanto que pudieras ver el dia tan hermoso que hace alla afuera, ¿sabes? es un día como sueles llamarle "brillante" de esos días que a ti te gusta cuando vas al jardín- volvió su mirada hacia afuera- ¡Las rosas están hermosas, pero les faltas tú, Candy…también ellas te extrañan amor

-A…agua.

-Tengo tantas ganas que despiertes, que me parece hasta escucharte amor... tu dificultad- Terry aún seguía de espaldas.

-... Agua- De pronto Terry quedo inmóvil y en silencio. ¿Fue su imaginación acaso que le hacía una broma? ¿sus inmensas ganas que lo llevaban a delirar? …otra vez más escuchó… ¡quiero agua!. Terry con temor a que sea solo una ilusión bajó su rostro. Cuando se giró por completo para verla, candy con sus enormes ojos verdes lo miraba quejándose al despertar. Estaba atontada después de 2 meses de inconciencia y Terry estaba sorprendido.

-¡Enfermera!... ¡Enfermera!...venga enseguida por favor.

-señor- Terry en silencio tenia su mirada fija en Candy, la enfermera siguió la línea donde el proyectaba su mirada.

-¡Oh!, Señora Granchester…- De inmediato tomó su equipo de enfermería- Por favor llame al médico para hacer su revalorización mientras reviso sus signos vitales- La enfermera hizo un registro de sus movimientos oculares, su estado rítmico, los reflejos y localización del dolor presentando un estado mínimo. Debía esperar al Doctor para que diera otro chequeo.

-¿Qué me pasó?- Preguntaba aún adormilada.

-Señor Granchester por favor termine de abrir las ventanas. Necesitamos que entre suficiente aire y luz. El médico no ha de tardar y necesitaremos hacer varias evaluaciones más. Nina cuando se enteró lloró de felicidad y fue donde los niños, pero no podían verla todavía.

-Por favor Nina digale a Albert que Candy ha despertado.

-Si, señor!

Minutos después

-¡Buen día!... ¿cómo esta nuestra paciente?-Candy observaba todos los movimientos- Me han dicho que esta muy bien, pero no esta de más hacer de nuevo un chequeo.

-Bien

-Veamos , que tenemos aqui...esto es un equipo para obtener respuestas sensoriales. ¿Si sabe que acaba de despertar de coma, cierto?

-¿Un coma?

-Si, un coma de un poco más de 2 meses. Eso fue bueno sabe, pero ahora veremos como está usted . En cuanto a sus sentidos la vista, su audición, su percepción de los olores, el gusto y sus movimientos, es necesario realizarlo, con calma. Hay que estimular sus sentidos poco a poco entre momentos de descanso, un proceso despacio sin distracciones ni ruidos del ambiente.- Señores esto será un proceso gradual en el que ella se ira adaptando al ambiente. Haremos estas pruebas….no se preocupe si desde un principio usted no los percibe…es normal…recordemos que estar en coma y despertar no es algo simple ni que usted despierta siendo la misma de antes. 1-¿Recuerda usted lo que pasó?

-Eh- candy pensó por varios segundos- sí. Un accidente de auto. Recuerdo que…un auto y yo cai al suelo, pero no...

-Muy bien, no se preocupa...como le digo es gradual, no hay que deseperarse. Veamos, le hare una segunda pregunta 2- El señor a su lado, ¿si sabe quien es?

\- Si, es.. es mi esposo...y, ¿Donde estan mis hijos?- preguntó con angustia

-Candy, ellos estan bien amor, por favor deja que el Doctor te examine.

-Excelente, si que esta muy bien...ha recordado a sus hijos...Ahora tome las manos de su esposo..¿Puede sentir?

\- Doctor…es diferente, pero si, puedo sentir algo.

-¡Muy bien!. Vamos en buen camino. Es normal, usted empezará a tener su sensibilidad gradualmente y no hay que desesperarse. Todo se vislumbra perfectamente, asi que es hora de descansar…..luego hare las pruebas de movilidad de sus piernas y otras extremidades...Señor Granchester venga conmigo por favor.

\- si Doctor… ¿Sucede algo?- dijo preocupado

-Oh, no…solo deseo darle instrucciones, recomendaciones para una total recuperación. Primeramente deberá recibir visitas cortas. Trate de que cuando las tenga sea solo una o dos personas a la vez. No aglomeraciones para evitar sobre estimularla. Déjela descansar por periodos amplios y también es importante estar al pendiente de la respuesta a sus estímulos. No sé si usted seguirá disponiendo de una enfermera, pero sugiero que empieza por si sola a valerse y que usted o sus familiares sigan las recomendaciones sin dejar de estar pendiente de ella. La alimentación debe ir gradual recuerde que su estómago estuvo por algún tiempo recibiéndolo por goteo. Una vez este se acostumbre todo marchara sobre ruedas. Hay que realizar un programa de Estimulación Sensorial y por ahora todo está muy bien.

-¡Gracias a Dios! y gracias a usted.

¡Hasta luego! nos vemos pronto. Necesito hacer el resto de evaluaciones. unas pruebas y listo. Puede volver con ella y usted puede ayudarle con los movimientos.

* * *

-Mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¡Mareada!….Terry…pero, ¿Dónde están los niños?- preguntó de nuevo

-Ellos están afuera y quieren verte, pero por favor no te agites. Ya hable con ellos. ¡Espera!- Terry abrió la puerta y los niños querían abrazar a su madre, pero su papá ya les había dado recomendaciones. Uno a uno le hablaba a su mamá, le abrazaron y besaron, hasta que pidió descansar. Conforme los días y las semanas Candy se fue recuperando. Su estimulación sensorial había sido satisfactoria. Respondía al dolor y tenía movimientos en sus piernas y demás miembros en menos de un mes se había recuperado total y satisfactoriamente. Todos fueron a visitarla incluso Deborah con su hija recién nacida. Neil y Vanessa también tomaron su tiempo para ello. Cuando se dieron cuenta del accidente no pudieron hacerlo , pero siempre llamaban para preguntar por Candy. El padre de Terry diariamente llamaba a su hijo brindándole su apoyo.

Candy agradeció a todos y cada uno por su preocupación y cuidados que tuvieron para con ella y sus hijos. Realmente se había llenado de buenos amigos. Karen estuvo con ella durante su recuperación llegaba siempre que podía, pues los demás tenían sus familias y sus obligaciones. Continuaba su noviazgo con Jones y vivían juntos. Andrés y Laya habían regresado a al ciudad a vivir y de vez en cuando ayudaban a Terry a cuidarla. Laya pronto daria a luz.

 **Fin Flash Back**

8 años atrás sucedo de D'angelo

-¡Culpable!- fue el veredicto final otorgado a D'angelo por pago a sus delitos. Después que el mismo confesara el homicidio y su culpabilidad.

D'angelo fue juzgado por provocar el accidente, muerte de Doris y huir del lugar. Su propio abogado le recomendaba que nunca se declarara culpable, pero la conciencia de D'angelo fue más fuerte. No tuvo derecho a fianza. Su abogado logró reducir su condena de 15 años a 10. Aún representaba mucho tiempo para un hombre como él. Marcelo tuvo que testificar de nuevo (sobre el encierro) con la pena después de eso, dejar la Residencia, porque no se sentía capaz de seguir allí después de todo. Sabía que el viejo hombre podía hacerlo al sentir que lo traiciono, sin embargo D'angelo a través de su abogado le pidió que siguiera haciéndose cargo de su casa y de todos los empleados. Había perdido su libertad, no su fortuna. Rebecca tuvo que dejar la mansión, era obvio que al estar a cargo Marcelo ella no se quedaría, además al saber que D'angelo estaba en prisión ya no le interesaba.

Dentro de la cárcel el italiano asistió a programas para controlar su ira. Ese había su mayor problema y en cuestiones financieras empleaba algún tiempo en los programas para enseñar a otros. En la prisión aprendió a valorar la vida y la libertad. D'angelo salió al cumplir 8 años por su buen comportamiento logró bajar dos años a su condena.

Marcelo lo esperaba. D'angelo al salir de la prisión regreso a su mansión, todos los empleados lo esperaban. Tantos años, su casa era la misma. Marcelo la había cuidado y las empresas mediante su abogado habían sido también administradas muy bien. El italiano después de haber pasado años de encierro decidió semanas posteriores viajar a diferentes lugares, si…Indonesia, estuvo un tiempo allí, Rusia fue algo distinto para él, Australia, bellísima Australia… y por ultimo Inglaterra, donde compró una casa y se estableció hasta donde quisiera en ese lugar. Sus negocios seguían siendo administrados por la persona que designo. Quería olvidar, olvidar es una palabra corta, pero difícil de realizar. Quizás el tiempo sea un buen aliado. D'angelo aún se conservaba joven y si la vida era generosa quizás, solo quizás volvería a conocer el amor, sin embargo esta vez con las lecciones aprendidas trataría de no cometer los mismos errores. Dentro de su encierro, ella siempre estuvo en su mente. Ahora 8 años después la recordaba de nuevo, pero reconocía que debería quedar solo como un recuerdo en su memoria. Estaba casada y con un hijo o hija. No lo sabía -sonrió con nostalgia, pero rápidamente recupero su alegría el saberse libre.

* * *

Susanna cumpliría una pena de 6 años de prisión por su agresión en contra de Candy y su inducción al coma. Sin embargo su comportamiento le hacía mala jugadas, pues siempre buscaba meterse en problemas dentro del penal. Sus años fueron dos más por provocar la muerte de una de las internas, que muy poco, pero presentaba sintomas de desequilibrio mental. Mary a como lo había prometido la visitaba cuando su tiempo lo ameritaba y sus padres viajaban hasta el penal para verla. Había meses que no les fue posible hacerlo.

-Susanna…¿hija?...¿estás bien?- su mirada estaba perdida- ¿Susi me oyes?- preguntaba su madre sin que la mujer respondiera. Susanna, hija ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eh, yo..

-¡Debo irme Susi!….- Ella no coordinaba con coherencia y hablaba sola. Dentro del penal Intento suicidarse y al salir, fue internada en un hospital para salud mental. Su padre muy poco la miraba.

 **Dos años más transcurrieron.**

-Hola Familia…. ¿Cómo están todos?

-¡Hola Papá!

-¿Están listos para viajar a chicago?…Recuerden que me toca visitar los negocios.¿ Me acompañaran?.

-Yo si papa, por nada del mundo dejaría de acompañarte- suspiró Candice- ¡Tengo tantas ganas de ver a William!

-¡Pero si hace unos días que lo viste! Cuando vino a visitarnos a Nueva York

-Sí, bueno…pero, es que fue una visita rápida- dijo con timidez- iré a preparar mi equipaje. Aprovecharé que estoy en mis vacaciones.

-¿Escuchaste o fue solo mi imaginación?

Terry sonrió- Si, no quiero ni pensar que….. No quiero parecer un padre ridículo, pero odio saber o creer que….Candice ha crecido.

-Algún día tenía que ser Terry, nuestra hija tiene 17 años y es innegable que no encuentre pretendiente. Yo me alegraría mucho que fuese William, es un buen muchacho, pero claro aún son muy jóvenes y necesitan vivir más la vida.

-A ver Candy, ella no ha dicho nada de algo más que solo amigos.

-¿Acaso vas a negar ese suspiro al mencionarlo?..Bueno no quiero hablar mas de lo que no es... quizás en realidad solo son amigos y nosotros imaginando ya un noviazgo entre ellos.

-¿Nosotros?...¿En que momento ?- se preguntó el castaño

 **5 años atrás**

-Terry ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

-Sí, en realidad Richard mi hermano lo ha hecho

-Y? que piensas hacer?

-Estaremos un tiempo por allá Candy. ¡Mi padre está muy enfermo y quisiera estar con él. ¿Qué dices amor?

-¡Mi amor!, pues ¿qué puedo decirte?. Yo iré donde tu vayas. No puedo dejar de hacerlo, porque ante todo somos una familia y como tal debemos estar juntos. Los lugares, nuestros amigos y nuestra vida estarán en el mismo lugar.

-Pero, y el colegio de los niños?

-Eso lo resolveremos despues, tu padre está solo y te necesita. Es verdad que Richard lo atiende con su esposa, pero también pide verte a ti y a sus nietos. Siempre que lo hemos visitado se desvive por ti y por ellos. Cuando estas a su lado, es feliz.. ¡Vamos amor!…te apoyaré en todo, en todo. Las empresas quedaran a buen resguardo.

-¡Me duele ver que mi padre está muy enfermo Candy. No quiero verlo morir!. Los médicos dicen que en cualquier momento…...

-La vida es así mi amor, es el ciclo que a todos nos tocará vivir y no lo podemos cambiar. Más bien piensa de que manera se sentirá que estemos a su lado el tiempo que sea necesario. él estará muy feliz.

La familia Granchester así lo hizo. Se fueron a Inglaterra y estuvieron al lado del Duque en su enfermedad. Su corazón estaba más débil y cualquier momento podía ser el último. Dos mese después Richard Granchester murió a sus 65 años de un paro cardiaco. Amargamente lloró la muerte de su padre y sus hijos lo confortaban, Candy sintió mucho la partida de su suegro quien sintió un gran aprecio por ella y viceversa. Su padre dejó algunas propiedades a nombre de sus nietos de esa manera Terry no podría protestar.

 **Actualidad**

Después que Los Granchester regresaron de Inglaterra, William se hubo armado de mucho valor para hablar con sus tios y pedir el permiso de cortejar a Candice. cuando se enteró de aquel viaje, pensó que ella no volvería, sin embargo la comunicación entre ellos se hizo patente. Albert se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que su hijo había hecho tal cosa.

-William, soy el último en enterarme que has pedido ser novio de Candice.

-Ay papá, ahora ya lo sabes…..te lo iba a decir. Además eso ya no se usa. Estamos en pleno siglo 21. ¿Como crees?, suficiente fue con hablar con los tios.

-Jovencito primero le recuerdo que soy su Padre y enn segundo ustedes son menores de edad. Asi que es una obligación tuya comportarte como un hombre.

-Pero Papá, ¡si no estoy pidiendo la mano de Candice!

-Pero ante todo las cosas deben hacerse bien. Es la educación que tu madre y yo te hemos dado...¿Tu mamá sabe esto?

-No, no lo creo...supongo

-¿Tú crees? yo dudo...Solo espero que sepas comportarte y muestres respeto. No quiero sonar ridículo, pero no está demás que te lo diga. Recuerda que es la hija de mi amigo, mi socio y mi hermano. .

-Padre…sé que es pronto decirlo, porque aun somos muy jóvenes, pero yo quiero mucho a Candice y nunca le haría daño. ¡Te lo aseguro!.

-¡Eso espero!...pero a ustedes les falta vivir mucho.

-Hola mis amores ¿cómo están?- pregunto Deborah al entrar

-Hola Mamá

-Deborah, ¿Sabías que este muchachito tiene novia?

-¿No me digas que ya te le declaraste a Candice?- pregunto ansiosa dejando las bolsas y dirigirse a su hijo

-Lo ves hijo? lo sabia

-¡Claro que no!...pero si lo sospechaba…cada vez que hablabas de ella, te veía caminar sobre nubes. Con una gran cara de atontado. Me alegro mucho hijo, pero...

-Oh, no ahora tu ...Ya por favor mamá, papá ya me lo advirtió.

-Hijo, eres joven y los jóvenes siempre andan a flor de piel miles de emociones que no les deja pensar bien. Asi que considero que yo debo hablar con Terry sobre este asunto.

-Oh, Dios santo¡- exclamó

* * *

-Hijos, quiero reunir a toda la familia para compartir con todos nuestros amigos. Así que les aviso de antemano para que vayan arreglando su tiempo por si tienen algo pendiente que hacer. Lo digo más por ustedes Evans y Richard, para que programen sus prácticas de equitación o lo que tengan que hacer… ¿entendido?

-Si papá, por supuesto que estaremos….No fallaremos- dijeron los gemelos.

-Yo tampoco papi, ahora mismo iré a buscar mi vestido a la Tienda, me ha dicho Linda que vinieron unos diseños fabulosos, debo escoger el más lindo de todos. ¡Que emoción!

-¡Ten mucho cuidado al conducir!- dijo su padre. Nunca debimos permitir que esta niña tuviera permiso de conducir Candy.

-¡No se preocupen por favor!... nos vemos luego papá, mamá. Por favor quiten esas caras que no me pasara nada- Candice Eleonor era una jovencita muy independiente y responsable.

Hacía un tiempo atrás que Susanna ingresó al hospital de salud mental. La mujer cada dia empeoraba. Debían tenerla prácticamente sedada porque era una enferma muy compulsiva. Cuando pasaba los efectos del sedante, era una odisea tratar con ella. A veces los delirios de Susanna eran interminables y su madre entonces prefería que….

-Oh, por Dios….ni siquiera debo pensarlo

-¡Mujer! Es lo que nos toca vivir por no haber sido buenos padres con Susanna. Le dimos todo cuanto capricho quiso y siempre creyó que se merecía todo. Ahora nos toca cargar con esa cruz para siempre.

-¡Me duele tanto!...me duele ver que no nos reconoce, somos totalmente unos desconocidos para mi Susi. No puedo aceptar que mi hija…tan joven haya quedado en ese estado. Dicen los médicos que su salud se está deteriorando. Ellos hacen todo lo posible por suministrarle lo necesario vía intravenosa. Solo así al parecer ella podrá resistir algún tiempo más. No sé hasta dónde lo soporte.

El día de la reunión que convocó Terry llegó ¿Motivo?, todos, ninguno en especial. La casa era grande y fueron acondicionados los cuartos de huéspedes Albert, James, Niels, Andres todos con sus familias. Era seguro que se quedaran a pasar la noche en la Residencia Granchester. Karen y Jones quienes se habían casado pero no tenían hijos. Tenían 3 años de haber unido sus vidas. – ¡No hay prisa!- dijo Jones- y si la vida o Dios no nos da hijos eso no hará que nosotros nos separemos.

-Sí, nada hará que nos separemos. No dejare de amarte menos ni más si existiesen.

-¡Quizás algún dia adoptemos!, pero mientras tanto estamos bien con la vida que tenemos. Disfrutemos del uno del otro, ya el tiempo lo dirá.

En la reunión también habían llegado todos sus demás amigos. Terry los reunió a todos para hacer un brindis. Los niños brindarían con jugos y los mayores con Champagne.

-Como sabrán quise reunirlos a todos para agradecer infinitamente todo el apoyo que siempre brindaron a mi familia. Siempre les estaré eternamente agradecido porque han estado conmigo en las buenas y también en las muy malas situaciones…- levanto su copa- brindo por mi amigo Albert mi hermano incondicional, mi amigo, brindo por toda su hermosa familia . Por ti Niels y tu bella Familia, tu hija esta preciosa… ¡Cuídala!, mira que de repente surgen por allí los pretendientes y hay que estar muy atentos- todos rieron- brindo por todos ustedes mis amigos queridos, todos sin excepción. Tengo mucho que celebrar, mucho. Dios me premió con una hermosa esposa que para mí sigue siendo la más hermosa mujer del mundo porque me dio tres estupendos hijos que adoro con todo mi corazon….¡hijos! ustedes son mi vida….Candy te amo ….. Brindemos por todos ustedes y por sus familias, por las demás miembros que tengan que venir….salud a todos.

El sonido de las copas no se hizo esperar, la música ambientó el lugar. Candy junto con Laura era la nueva empleada que ayudaba a Nina se encargaban de atender a los invitados.

-Albert… ¿sabes ya lo de nuestros hijos cierto?

-Sí,y no te imaginas lo sorprendido que estuve cuando me lo dijo. Este muchacho….nunca me lo imaginé

-¡Tampoco!, eran muy chicos cuando se conocieron. Te acuerdas que tenían quizás 8 años cuando se vieron por primera vez- comentó Terry.

-Claro que me acuerdo….pero entonces eran unos niños... Supongo que ni se imaginaron que podían enamorarse.

\- y ahora?

\- Ahora además de mi amigo, mi hermano, mi socio….serás mi consuegro….ja ja ja ja

-No exajeres por favor... ¡Ni me lo digas!, siguen siendo unos niños así que hay que estar muy alertas, mucho más ahora, por ningun motivo los debemos desatender.- el Rubio asintió.

-¡No creas que yo estoy ¡brincando de un pie!, no podemos ser intransigente, pero tampoco muy permisivos.

-¡Tienes razon!, pero bueno reunámonos con los demás y disfrutemos de este y todos los días que Dios nos regale.

 **Años después**

-Despertar junto a su cuerpo sentirme viva entre sus brazos no tiene precio. Saberlo el padre de mis hijos, eso me llena de la felicidad más inmensa y esa felicidad tampoco tiene precio. No es toda una vida, pero son muchos años juntos, recorriendo un camino lleno de dificultades y problemas, pero que hemos podido sobrellevar porque el amor que existe entre nosotros es difícil de romper. El lazo que nos une es indestructible e inquebrantable. Nos falta mucho espacio que transitar, muchos problemas que afrontar. El tiempo y la vida son tan corta que he tomado de esta lo que se me ha ofrecido. Lo amaré hasta el final de mis días, con todos mis sentidos. Terence

-Al despertar por las mañanas verla allí junto a mí era la visión más hermosa que mis ojos podían ver. Seguimos amándonos como si fuese la primera vez, si, como aquella primera vez. A pesar de nuestros años nunca me cansaré de decirle cuanto le amo y que en mi vida fue la mayor bendición que Dios me pudo dar.18 años juntos y el deseo fluye en mí, como el inicio. Tomo sus manos y las beso. Siempre veo sus ojos verdes, brillantes que me miran inquietantes. Su cuerpo es el manantial de agua fresca en donde sacio mi sed y mis ganas de poseerla, nunca dejare de beberla, Mi Candy, mi querida y amada Candy. Deseo con infinitas ansias que nuestro amor viva eternamente en el corazón de todos aquellos que nos conocen y que saben la magnitud del mismo. Yo sé que nuestro amor será historia a través del tiempo, porque tú conformas lo que soy, conformas mi historia, mi inicio y mi final, mi esposa y mi fiel amante para toda la eternidad.

una nueva historia se escribirá

Fin.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir mis historia. Gracias a todas ustedes chicas preciosas que comentaron.

Bueno y con respecto al CCFS nos damos cuenta que el final fue otro, si es verdad que no lo vimos como el anime o como el manga, pero sabemos y si tenemos la comprension de lectura Candy y Terry estan juntos. Bueno cada quien es libre de tomar lo que quiera, pero el libro solo me indica una sola persona. Su recompensa por su sacrificio fue el amor de la pecosa. Ellos no dejaron de amarse y no hubo ni distancias ni tiempo.


End file.
